At Her Side
by C. M. Spinks
Summary: I am Luna's Guardian. And that is all I will ever be.
1. Prologue

At Her Side

Preface:

"My Princess Luna!" I scream, but its too late, her sister… her sister has banished her. Though I fought hard and I fought for her, it seems I have failed my Princess Luna. Celestia turns to me. She must have heard me. There is nothing I can do. Even though I knew of the corruption of anger within my Princess, I sided with her. Even though I knew, one way or another, we would lose, I sided with my Princess. The victor is indeed Celestia, although I am sure it does not feel quite like victory to her. She does not hate her sister. Celestia's heart is too big for that. I look up at her.

"Can.. can you bring her back?" I know the ridiculousness of my question, but I cannot help myself.

"I'm afraid not. This is.. the way it has to be." Celestia speaks sadly. Her large eyes are full of tears. She turns and walks away.

"Wait! I am no true alicorn; I cannot merely wait for her to return! How can I protect her when…I'll be dead when she comes back. How can I protect her when I am six feet under solid ground, dead and gone?" I am a stallion, tough and strong and yet… I feel tears welling up. My heart is thrumming and it hurts. I am not sure what I am asking for..

"I understand, but I cannot grant you immortality. When Lunis- When Luna-" She stumbles on her words. She swallows before continuing. "When she comes back she will find a new guardian." Celestia says heartlessly, turning away.

"Who will want to protect her after a thousand years of hate and prejudice? No, I must be there for her!" I stomp the ground angrily.

"What would you have me do? I cannot change death itself; nopony can."

"I-I do not care. But please, Celestia, somehow I must be there for my Princess!" My words echo through the once glorious castle. It's in ruins now. Completely trashed from the battle. A battle… that I was not able to witness. I came too late. Far too late.

"Perhaps… perhaps I cannot change death, but I can change life. Unfortunately, the way I have in mind may completely destroy your memories as they stand now. If this works, you will only have the desire to protect Luna, once she returns, but you may not know why. In addition, you as an individual pony may change. It is not desirable, but could you accept this?"

"If it is for my Princess Luna, I will do it. Nothing can stand in the way of my duty… my feelings…" Tears stain my face painfully. They are full of magic; they sting unnaturally.

"It means leaving this world behind. All the ponies you know will be dead long before you and Luna return."

"I am adamant. For my Princess Luna, I will do anything." I am willing to sacrifice everything to be there for her. My friends, family, the Lunar Guard and all my companions… they will live long happy lives without me, but Luna… I am the only one who will brace her return, the only one who _can_.

"As you wish." I don't know what she's planning but she's going to send me to Luna. That's all that matters…right? Too late to second guess. Celestia raises her horn and works her magic. I close my eyes as I feel my body disintegrate...What is happening…I can not…..Luna….


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I open my eyes. It's really bright this morning. I really hate it when it's bright out. It just irritates my eyes. Which puts me in a worse mood than I'm normally in. Why the hell does Celestia make that sun of hers so bright? And it interrupted the most amazing dream… it was about a dark blue mare… something about her was so compelling.. so enlightening. I felt… quite attached to her. Until the morning's light woke me up and the greatest dream ever ended.

I roll out of bed, out of the light. Not that there's any point. I have no plans for the day. I have no friends. No job. I just don't know what I want to do in life. What's worse is I'm so ashamed of myself that I can barely let myself be seen in public. My cutie mark…I never got one. I never found my 'special talent'. Besides that, my unicorn parents disowned me as soon as I could take care of myself. They would have sooner if they'd had a better reason than the initial 'he's only an earth pony' problem. They never hated me, they just never loved me either. Being prestigious unicorns, the fact that their first born colt was only an earth pony was like putting beetles in their food; disgusting. I never minded, I mean, they told me their plan from when I was little. I never needed their love because I never learned what it felt like, never missed it.

So when the day came that they sent me on my merry way, I moved here to Ponyville. There's nothing special about the town, it's just that none of the others seemed really special either. I kept coming back to this one. So they paid for the expenses of moving me here, gave me enough money for a few months' worth of living and left. I don't miss them. I just need something to do with my life. I'm ashamed of the fact that I haven't found myself yet. That I'm pretty much useless. It's not for the lack of trying, either. I've tried my hoof at all sorts of trades, working for the nearby Apple family with their extensive apple farm, being an artist, a construction pony…I even tried to help some mare with her boutique. I wasn't exceptional at any of them, and none of them made me 'happy'. None of them brought out my cutie mark either. They were interesting experiences, but not quite what I was looking for. After twelve different jobs, I stopped and started staying inside more. Whenever I do go out I wear a silk cloak to cover my blank flank. I'm not quite young enough for it to be normal anymore. I'm only a teenager, but still. I'm blank. That's unacceptable.

I hardly go out at all anymore. I like it much more inside, where it's dark and quiet and warm. I suppose… tomorrow I have to go out. There's the yearly celebration of the Summer's Sun event, where we celebrate the sun or something. Celestia is having it here, though I don't know why she'd host something so 'special' in such an unspecial town. I'm fairly certain there's a social protocol stating I really should go. I don't want to be viewed as that creepy pony that hides in his house all the time.

I grab my cloak. I might as well go out and see if I can help with any of the preparations. I do need some exercise and I'm not sure I want to get fat. One of the few things my parents instilled in me was respect for my body and its health. Of all the things they could have taught me, that seems to be the most prevalent. I'm not chunky yet, I should stay this way. I look in the mirror before heading out. I look like I think it's still Nightmare Night, what with my cloak, but it is necessary. My spiky dark grey hair will do its own thing. My black coat is fine. I'm presentable, at least.

The sun is even brighter directly than it was through the window. It's fine. My eyes quickly adjust. My goodness. Ponies are everywhere. Sprucing up their houses, cleaning the streets, decorating everything. I can't believe this is such a big deal to them. I'm a little surprised. Oh well, all the more reason to help. I'm sure I can find something I can help with…

Well. That was a full day. I am tired. Completely wiped. And a bit upset. The world loves to mock me, doesn't it? I know it was an accident on the filly's part but still, it was so embarrassing for me. I was running errands, literally playing the messenger boy for some ponies, when an orange young pegasus filly came racing down the street on a scooter. I didn't have time to get out of the way, and she didn't react soon enough to dodge me. Long story short, my cloak ended up being…ripped. And while I was face down in the road, everypony saw my completely blank flank. To my great astonishment nopony laughed. They were all concerned with if I was injured. The local school teacher, Cherilee, I think her name was, scolded the orange pegasus and sent her on her way. Nopony mentioned my lack of cutie mark. Still, I was blushing red the whole time. Being a black stallion has its downsides, and the fact that nopony will ever mistake the fact that I'm blushing is one of them. As soon as I could, I trotted away as fast as I could without running.

Maybe being a blank flank adult isn't so bad. It's still embarrassing as all hell, but maybe I can live with it? Sitting here in my house by myself, I'm still feeling flushed about it, even though the event was hours ago. I've been sitting in my bed staring out the window, trying to live it down, and to no avail. The sun has set and it's nighttime, and I naturally feel more at ease seeing the moon out. Staring at it, sometimes I feel like there's a pony up there, and she's my secret. Nopony else stays up this late to watch the moon, so it feels like I have her all to myself… Of course, that's entirely imaginary. There's no pony up there in the moon, and even if there was… I doubt she'd be up there for very long. How lonely it would be.

I need to go to sleep. The sunrise is special tomorrow, so I should be awake enough at dawn to actually enjoy it. Regretfully, I turn away from the beautiful full moon and bury myself under the covers of my large bed. In my sleep, I dream… And in this dream… I hear.

_I'm coming back…_

_I'm coming back…_

_Tonight…_

_I'm coming back: TONIGHT….._

I jump awake. That dream… that mare from yesterday's dream.. I saw her again but this time she spoke. She looked like…well, she looked like the moon personified. Just like what I was thinking before I'd gone to bed. Strange… I don't normally dream and when I do it's definitely not two nights in a row. And never with such unclear clarity…

Oh never mind that, I never ate dinner last night; that must be what gave me the wacky dream. No mare with such a mesmerizing voice would ever talk to me, so my brain must really be fried. Today is that 'special' Summer's Sun celebration. I should get ready. No cloak to wear, so I'll have to don only my bandana. Light brown and plain, besides my cloak, it is my favorite thing to wear. Now, it's the only thing I have to wear. If I can stay in the background of the celebration, maybe nopony will notice me. I can only try and hope. Its still dark out, so I have no fear of anypony seeing me now. I walk confidently through the town to the main hall, where all the town's important matters are dealt with.

I notice that some ponies struggle in the darkness to navigate their life-long home. I find it funny that I am having an easier time after little more than a week's exposure to the town. I know it's just the darkness that hinders them, but I find it easier to walk in the dark than in the light. The light of the sun is so bright that it hurts more than helps. The light of the stars and the moon are adequate light sources, at least to me. In this darkness, I know the other ponies can't see very far at all, so I have no fear. I walk up to a family.

"Would you like some help navigating in the dark? I can see perfectly fine, so if you would follow me, we'll be at the town square in no time." The mare nods thankfully and tells her children to stay close. One of the little ones bites onto my tail and follows the whole way attached to me. Its funny, I feel like I'm leading a parade.

Once we're inside I listen to them say their thanks and walk away. Soon the sun will be up, and my flank will be visible.

Everypony here is jolly. All friendly and excited and bubbly. From the back I can see almost everything. The balcony where the princess will appear and raise the sun for the longest day. The bird choir to the right. Every pony between me and the stage. All of it perfectly visible from my standpoint. Scanning the crowd, I see only one pony looks nervous in a bad way. She's a unicorn and she's purple. Automatically, I think of my mother, who is a pink shade away from lavender. But this mare is far too young, and much more appealing. If she weren't making such frowning faces, I'd say she's attractive. Or would be if I had any sense of romance or desire. Mares have come to me, but I've never gone to them. I don't feel the pull they do. Not so far into my experience with them.

The only reason this mare has attracted my attention for the moment is that she's not quite going along with the crowd. She looks tense, like something's about to explode. Wait, she just took a peek at the moon. I look up. The white orb is sparkling something fierce. I've never seen it do that. I look back at the mare. She's gritting her teeth while the Mayor speaks. The bird choir goes off. The curtains are pulled back. And Celestia isn't there. Her mouth moves, but I cant hear her. I'm way too far away and there's other ponies making a racket.

I look back at the moon. It's perfectly normal now. But back at the balcony… a dark pony stands.

My eyes widen. My heart stops. This pony…this mare… reminds me of the mare from my dream, only different. I can barely hear her words for the beauty of her voice. She… she calls to me, in a strange way. My heart… it hurts… as she mocks the crowd, she approaches a few ponies, gracing them with the touch of her mane.. how lucky they are. The purple unicorn interrupts. The hall is silent.

"I know who you are! You're the Mare in the Moon: Nightmare Moon!"

Mare… in the Moon? I was right in my fanciful imaginings, and there really was a pony in the moon? This… is impossible. I'm so fazed by this that I completely miss the next few sentences. I regain my thoughts when I hear Nightmare Moon declare:

"The Night will last FOREVER!"

Everypony scrambles. It's complete chaos. The purple mare runs out, followed by five others. I alone stand still. I'm thinking about what she just said. What's so bad about that? The sun and daytime are glorified, why not let the moon and the nighttime have a chance? I feel the need to get close to Nightmare Moon, feeling kinship with her. She dissipates into blue purple smoke and escapes the room. NO! I must see her! I must be near her! I must protect her!

I Must Be At Her Side!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Damn these trees. Damn these bushes. Damn this Everfree Forest! They've slowed me down considerably, and put even more distance between that black mare and me. As soon as we were separated my head cleared a little, and I didn't feel so strange. I still decided to go after her. Whatever her presence did to me, as unsettling as it was, it had a correlation with the dreams I'd had. I need to find out what the connection is. I'm not superstitious, but this is too real and too strange at the same time. To sum up: I'm trekking through this damned forest to find her.

I keep hearing the voices of six other ponies, near and far and all over the place. I recognize the sound of the purple mare, but the others are unfamiliar save for the apple pony and the fashion one I helped earlier in the week. But from the sound of them, either they're going in circles or I am. They keep talking about stopping Nightmare Moon with something called 'the elements of harmony'. I haven't got a clue what they're talking about, but I feel inclined to stop them. The fact that they are making an enemy of Nightmare Moon upsets me deeply. I want…to do bloody murder. Unfortunately for that animalistic urge, I don't have a weapon, there are six of them, and most ponies tend to find murder… illegal. And they've done nothing to me, personally. I keep trying to edge away from them, but it's so easy to lose my sense of direction in this horrifying forest.

CRACK!

What was that? I look around to see what made that large crack. It sounded like one of the upper branches of the trees, sturdier and thicker than the little ones I and the six ponies have been making. I don't see anything on the ground… so maybe it is in a tree? I look up.

Straight into the black and beady eyes of a manticore.

Immediately I stand still. It doesn't move. This moment keeps dragging. I am so scared. This thing is huge. I hear one of the ponies in the distance. Instinctively, and stupidly, I turn my head to look where the noise came from. The manticore jumps down while I can't see it. I leap away but it grabs me, my whole body in its mouth, before I can get very far. It starts shaking its head back and forth. I get so dizzy with the back and forth movement. Until it lets go, of course. Now I'm flying through the air, oh shit I see a tree coming! Thud. Ow owowowowow…. Dizzily I look up to see the manticore charging for me. I scoot out of the way as it crushes its paw through the tree… that could have been me. It roars out in what I assume is pain, but I don't look back. I'm running as fast as I can. I get past the tree line when I hear it coming after me again. This time, I do look back.

It's pissed. At me. Oh shit.

I take off running again, but there's no way I can out run it. I have a crappy stamina, and I doubt I can sprint faster than it can. Thud. It lands right behind me. I don't stop, although I'm seriously shaken up. It pauses for a moment, as if considering whether or not it should continue. Before it can decide for itself, a purple blue cloud of dust draws its attention away from me. It looks back the way the other ponies are, and takes of that way. How lucky for me… I think as I watch the dust cloud float aimlessly for a moment. That's my mare. The one the unicorn called 'Nightmare Moon'. That doesn't seem to fit right. She seems… tainted. Like this isn't the real her. This is her darker side, which has become dominant. The real her is somewhere deep inside. And yet I'm drawn to this side as well.

Wait.

What am I thinking? What am I doing? I'm following some strange mare, through some strange woods, for some ridiculous unknown attachment? This is absurd! How has this happened? Oh, I know. I went on a whim. That's where it went wrong. What do I do now? I'm lost, and … wait, again. I don't have anything else to do. My life is a boring span. And I really do feel some connection with her… maybe this isn't so absurd. I'm… I guess I'm going after her anyway. The dust cloud dashes off, leaving me to follow her…again. I begin to trot after her, keeping her in my vision as best as I am able. She doesn't seem to be aware of me…

For a while she seems to be waiting. Then the six ponies appear again, talking loudly and annoyingly. I'd have thought that facing a manticore would get the best of six mares but I seem to be wrong. They're all complaining about the darkness. Wimps. Can't take a bit of darkness to save their hides. This is where I am superior, not to brag, but frankly I am dealing much better with an unpredicted emergency than they are. At least, this particular 'emergency', if that's really what this is.

It's more of an emergency for them, since I'm not afraid of glowing trees. While I was thinking, it seems that Nightmare Moon bewitched some trees to glow in strange mangled faces… a strange and slightly intimidating gesture. She herself has already begun to slink away, so I don't particularly care to stay and watch them scream. And even as I trot after my mysterious mare, I hear the makings of a song begin to stir.

Nightmare Moon goes slowly for a while, just following some unseen path towards some unknown destination. Still, the pace is little less than a run, and I find it hard to keep a deep breathing pattern. My lungs are aching and my legs… well, they don't hurt. I can't really feel them at all. I feel the thudding of my hooves on grass, which runs up into my shoulders and hips, but my legs feel numb, or completely missing.

I really start panting when I stop by a river. There's a hydra further upstream, and Nightmare Moon is hovering, still in cloud form, not far away. I watch as she slits by this hydra's face. He's staring lovingly at his reflection, so he doesn't notice her initially coming for him. When he notices her, his gaudy mustache has been cut in half. His first reaction is a wide-eyed expression of shock. And then he starts throwing a tantrum, literally flinging his body in the water, churning it up significantly. Nightmare Moon continues on her darkly merry way. I can't quite follow her now. The water is impossible to pass with the currents that hydra is producing.

I can't stand here. Those six ponies, I'm sure, are close to catching up. And Nightmare Moon is getting away from me. If I force my way through, slowly, I might be able to pass. This is a stupid idea. I'm not even going to try to lie. This is a really stupid, really dangerous, really reckless idea. And I'm going through with it anyway. I need to move quickly and catch up if I want to find any answers.

I step into the water and find that it's not going as fast as it looks. Maybe this won't be so hard at all. I plunge forward, and get sucked forward into the deeper waters. Okay, I can definitely feel the current now. It's strong. But I can manage it. At the moment, anyway. I step forward more, pushing against the water running past me. I take another step only to feel that the bottom of the river is deeper than I thought and out of my reach. I delve under the surface and lose my footing entirely. I spin and rotate and flip in the water, trying to swim but being pushed by the current makes my flailings useless. I'm at the mercy of the water and my one wimpy breath I managed to suck in before I went under. At several points, I make contact with rock and get seriously bashed up.

The current isn't letting up, and I need to breath, but I don't know which way the surface even is. That and I'm too dizzy from my newfound loss of blood. Well. I knew it was a stupid idea. I knew it was dangerous. Why didn't I listen to my common sense? I was too eager. I suppose I ought to have thought it out more. Damn. This mistake is my first and last. That cliché about a dying pony's vision fading away is true. Unless somepony saves me… this is it.

I can accept it. I didn't do much. I have nothing to miss. My mysterious mare shall simply remain a mystery to me forever. I… I can die with that. I can accept that.

I close my eyes.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"_Not Yet. My sister needs you still."_

My eyes fly open. Voices in my head? While I lay at the bottom of a raging current? Dying? None of this makes sense. Wait, what the hell? I see a bright orb of light not far from my face. Maybe a leg's length away. Am I hallucinating in my final minutes? This seems a little…odd. Unreal.

"_This is real. Now. Hold still."_ Nope. I am definitely hearing that. The light comes forward until it makes contact with my nose. Then I lose all sensation in my body.

"_What…what just happened?"_ I think to myself. I tried to speak, but all that happened was a thought-like speech, exactly how it sounds in my mind.

"_I translated your body into magic so that you could live. As I have said, my sister needs you still. There are those who will oppose her when she has been returned to normal."_ The light responds from all around me. I feel buried in it. I'm…inside it, I guess. As a ball of light, too. How is this…Why am….What? Confusion fills me, surrounds me and drowns me.

"_So…what, exactly? I'm not sure I understand…"_

"_The one currently called Nightmare Moon is my sister, Luna, embodiment, representation, and Goddess of the Moon. She has been trapped for a thousand years, and now she has returned. You must protect her. It's what you asked for."_

"_Okay…so, that urge to follow and be near Nightmare Moon is a choice of my own? I don't think this is making any sense… I don't remember asking for such a thing."_

"_I know. I warned you of this and you were, to use your own words, adamant that you be here for her. But worry not; this will make sense to you one day. I myself may even tell you more if the need arises."_

"_So if Luna is the embodiment of the moon, and she's your sister, that makes you Celestia, doesn't it?"_

"_Indeed."_

"_How… why are you an orb of light?"_

"_Nightmare Moon did this to me. She has temporarily trapped me this way. However, your concern is Luna, not me. I will be fine, but I must be sending you back to a body. You were not meant to live as pure energy… staying like this for too long will damage you…. May I ask… are you excited to see Luna?" _

"_Luna… that sounds so much better than "Nightmare Moon"."_

"_Yes, it is her real name, after all. I will take your response as a 'yes'. Now then. Let's send you to her."_

"_How? I'm a ball of light inside a ball of light. Remember?"_

"_I can translate your magic form back into a physical one, just as easily as I did the opposite. I will completely remake you, simple. Although, now would be the time to ask for any changes to your looks." _She chuckles, and I feel the laughter all around me.

"_I'm fine with the way I look. But thanks."_

"_Then I will give you a gift instead of granting a request. I owe and will come to owe you a great debt. You have pegasi blood buried in you; perhaps wings can make up for the horn you never had?"_ I don't get to respond before she 'sends me back'. I feel the jarring of my bones as if I'm being pulled on a medieval rack. Everything feels stretched to the limit and I black out, for second time, or is it the first? Do I even care to keep track….

I mean seriously, this is getting ridiculous.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I move as best as I'm able. Turning me back into a physical form… that hurt. I flex everything I can, and feel something extra. Turning around to investigate… Just like she said, Celestia gave me wings. They're pretty. They look so fragile, though. I don't even know how to use them. I try to move them, and I get some response from them. But I don't think I'll be able to fly. They, like the rest of me, are sore. I don't think combining untrained wings with pain is a good idea. I'll stick to something I know how to use. Legs. Yes. They are good.

I take a step to ….. So. Wings are easy to make. No problem. But healing me…is? I felt sore everywhere, sure, but I didn't realize my wounds from the rocks in the river where still there! Lunar cycles, that's ridiculous. Oh well. According to Celestia, Luna is going to need me soon. So there is no time for my pain, I have to worry about her. Plus, I need some answers. If this is one of those, "it'll all be revealed in time" things, I'm going to shit some bricks. After nearly dying, I'd like some upfront answers to my 'situation'. There is too much that feels unrealistically familiar and magical and important about all this. I shake my head, clear the pain from my body if I can, and channel the though of 'Luna'. She needs me. I need to be there for her, damn the world and my own self too.

I try to stand again, and I think I can handle the pain now. I just need to get accustomed to it. Slowly enough, I do. I don't think about it, mute it in a way. My body feels oddly warm, but otherwise it is hardly anything besides my tool to get to Luna. And now that I can walk, I realize that Celestia had the grace to put me on the other side of the river. I smile a little. To think I nearly died for what a little floating as a ball of light could do. Now I can head the way Luna went. I'll start at a trot and work my way from there.

The woods have thinned out, and it's less creepy and more old. Still creepy, but in a faded colors way. And it's misty too. Where is Luna? She headed this way. I think. I look around, trying to see anything past my nose.

Oh, hey. A bridge. That's an overused cliché, Luna's probably that way! I run up to the bridge, test it, and sure enough, it's a rickety old thing. Sturdy for its age, but I dare not trust the damn thing for long.

It holds up until I'm across, and it doesn't dramatically fall away when I step off. I didn't give it credit where credit was due. Maybe it is a good old bridge. But I still don't know if Luna is even on this side of the bridge. I'm just following a hunch and a sense of irony. If she is on this side, good. If not, I'll have to search for her more. But wait, there's the palace! I run up to it, to see the whole of it through this mist. Wow, it's just like I remember! A little crumbly, a little faded but-

Wait….

Remember…? I've never been here before. How can I remember something that I've never seen before? This is wacky. This is too wacky. I need some answers. I shake the strange memory away. Luna is here, I know it now, although I don't know how I know. This is getting more cliché by the minute. My current plan: find Luna, save Luna, get answers. I skim the area with my eyes, scanning for clues.

I see several flashing lights from somewhere inside the castle, and I see the lights flash in an entirely separate wing just after the first. They must be teleporting or something. I need to get to that wing quickly. I can't exactly sprint right now, or the pain will come back sharply, but I can run. Luna, here I come for you and some answers! Unfortunately, this part of the castle isn't accessible from outside, so I'll either have to climb in, or go back to the main wing. I hear yelling and other noises above me. I don't have time to go round. I throw myself at the tall brick building, and latch my hooves onto sturdy but exposed parts. Slowly, I begin to climb the tower. I wish I could just fly, but I haven't a clue how to use these new wings.. All I know is that I need to get up there.

I've just about made it. There's a window on this side that I can climb in through. Hoof by hoof, I've finally made it. I pull myself up, look inside. I see Nightmare Moon, the six ponies. They beat me here, didn't they? I didn't think they'd have this much time, I didn't think they'd engage Nightmare Moon in battle! They're floating in the air in a strange pattern, the foremost of them being the purple pony. Her eyes are unnaturally white, letting loose horrible magicks. Nightmare Moon looks around wildly. For a moment, she seems to recognize me. Then the magicks become a rainbow and bear down on her.

"LUNA!" She's being attacked! I try to climb in but the magic the purple unicorn is unleashing is pushing me away! The only thing I want to do right now is fight them, kill them, hurt them, anything to make them stop. It drives my body, compels me to save her. I'm losing control of my thoughts. I bite my lips in anger and violent desire, feel a sharp pain in them, unexpectedly. My breathe feels hot and painful in my throat, but I can barely register the thought. Suddenly, my hooves slip, and I'm thrown high into the sky and clean, open air.

At first I tumble without any control over which way I'm going. But I begin to pan out as I slow, and I gain some control over my trajectory.

Oh night sky, I'm going to die this time. And I won't have been able to help Luna at all. When I saw her being attacked I just, I don't know, freaked out. She needed me and I needed to help her and I couldn't. I should be there, right next to her… flying and running with her. I have wings. I never even got to use them. Thoughts run through me randomly, now in my moment of terror. Some are of hope, some are of pain. Others are irrational.

Maybe I can use them now, my new wings, make my landing less painful or maybe I can just fly back. I struggle with moving them, these new limbs of mine. Hell, I'm not even turned the right way. I turn myself around in the air, so I'm right side up. I've never used my wings before, but maybe I can now. I will them to open, and they budge a fraction. They become rigid and cease flailing around in the wind. But only for a moment. I try again, same reaction. I can't seem to hold them properly. Come one! Hold, hold! The ground is speeding for me, please just stay open!

I close my eyes. Brace for Impact. My wings drift into place, and I hold them there. I feel air catch under them, and I feel them jerk with strain and pressure. I slow down, but by far not enough. Just before I collide with the ground, I spin so my back will hit first, not my head or legs.

By the Moon it hurts. I hit the ground hard and I hit it fast. I don't remember coming to a halt but I must have, I'm lying still now. I think I broke my wings but I can't feel much of them or the rest of me beyond the pain. I can tell I have lots of cuts and bruises and all sorts of injuries but I can't really think straight or move well. All I can understand is if I move I hurt. So I'll stay still until the pain goes away.

Unwillingly, my head lolls to the side. Damn you, gravity. I can no longer see the night sky, instead I see the sun rising. It's …alright. Beautiful by most ponies' standards.

But not mine. It's just okay. I would much rather die seeing the moon. The beautiful, stunning moon. It should be setting if the sun is rising. Grunting and full of pain, I force my head to the other side, and I find I was right. Though the light limbs of the sun are reaching out, the moon still holds a corner of the sky. I'm going to miss that moon. I think I'll just pretend I'm falling asleep. That sounds like a good way to die. I feel my eyes slipping closed around the solid form of the moon..

Strange. That sounds like a pony calling my name….


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Owowowoww…What….Where? Is this a…hospital? I thought I was dying…I'd crashed…oh by the moon I hurt. How did I get here? I was pretty dead when I could last think. I stare at my bed's blanket in confusion. I hear the clinking of a pony entering the room and look up.

"Hello, Knights. I'm glad to see you're awake and alive." Princess Celestia says.

"Hello. It's good to be awake and alive. I'm a little confused though." I look around the room. All that I can see is still hazy at best, but having the sense of sight at all is wonderful compared to my horrifying predicament last I had the ability to think of it.

"I hope I can help with that. Would you like a shortened version of what happened?" Celestia asks politely. Oddly, her tone irritates me, but I ignore the notion.

"No, I'm sure the short version will only bring up questions the full one would answer. And I have plenty of questions already." I sit myself up a little more, and blink to clear my eyes. The haze refuses to go away.

"After the Elements of Harmony restored Nightmare Moon to Luna, I was able to return to pony form. My sister and I made up. I thanked the Elements of Harmony. Then, Luna acted strange. She asked about a black stallion with green eyes. When no one knew whom she was talking about she seemed rather upset. Then she decided to go off and find this black stallion. She flew off calling for a "Knights." I knew it was you, but I'd had no idea what had happened to you. She seemed to know, and so the Elements and I followed her. When she found you, you were closer to death than life. She somehow managed to put all of the blood you'd lost back inside you, a feat that is almost impossible. She managed to also heal the most dire wounds. She then demanded that you be taken to Canterlot and given the best medical attention required. I summoned such a pony and had you taken to Canterlot, as she'd asked. I also told the Elements to remain quiet about all of it, and so the eight of us returned to Ponyville to officially announce that everything was once more peaceful. Luna and I followed the medical chariot that took you away." Celestia pauses.

"What? Is something wrong?"

"No, not that I'm aware of. It's just that she waited for you to wake up for two days. On the third day she stopped. The unending questioning ceased. The worrying stopped. The edginess ended. She stopped thinking about you, I suppose. But that in itself is strange. I don't know what she was thinking at the time, but I wonder how much she remembers. I wonder what being Nightmare Moon did to her memories. If she even remembers at all." Celestia seems to think out loud, not censuring her words, allowing strange thoughts to come to light.

"You're not making any sense to me. You lost me at 'how much she remembers'. I…I don't understand." My head throbs slightly, at the new information, I assume.

"I know. The answers will come, I promise you. It will be hard, I am sure, for the both of you to reunite.. For now, you must rest." She begins to walk away.

"Wait, Princess."

"Yes? Is there more I can do for you?"

"I…I failed her, didn't I? You said she needed me and I wasn't there for her. What.. what happens now?" A horrible pain fills my heart to think that I was so useless, so utterly helpless when it came time to do what I seem to have been _meant_ to do.

"Oh, silly pony, that went exactly as it was meant to. The Elements of Harmony were always meant to defeat Nightmare Moon and restore her back to her true self: Luna. The only thing that I didn't account for was you. I am surprised by the earliness in which you appeared in all this. I suppose that because of this it is mostly my fault that you are injured so brutally. If I had factored the possible places you would show up in, this might have been avoided. Or if I had explained what I meant by 'needed soon' perhaps you would not have chased after her so vigorously. I.. I am sorry that I failed _you._"

"No, no, you were running out of time, remember? Something about normal ponies being pure energy is dangerous for them, or something? You did the best you could, and that's all anypony can ask. But I have to admit.. I'm lost again. You're sure I didn't fail her? That magic… it looked like it hurt so much. I could have stopped it."

"No, that was never what she needed you for. Everything that occurred that night happened as it was meant to. To stop it would have been to keep her trapped in her corrupted state. She is better now, however, she will require your help soon, so you must be ready. I have only been given glimpses of what you are required for; it is mostly a mystery to me. But that is not necessary for you to think of now. Please, for now, my little pony, sleep." With that, she taps my forehead with her horn and I fall into dreaming. I didn't get the chance to ask how Luna was…

When I wake up again there is a new pony in the room. She is blue with emerald green hair. She's reading a clip board, one that I presume holds my medical records. She doesn't seem to be very far into them. She looks up from the papers and sees that I'm awake.

"Hello, sir. Good to see you awake." She promptly greets me.

"Thanks." I groan, remembering that Celestia magically knocked me out again.

"My name is Jasmine Sky. I was hired by Princess Luna to be your nurse for the rest of your recovery, however long it might take." She looks back at the chart for a few seconds. "It says here you broke your wings pretty badly. They were already bandaged when I got here, so I didn't get a good look at them. However, the doctors who bandaged your wings recommended several days of bed rest and painkillers. Are there any that you know you're allergic to?"

"Uh, no. Not that I know of."

"Then we'll put you on something generic. Pardon me, but I've been hoping to ask, but what does your cutie mark stand for?" She asks, like a giggling schoolyard filly. "It's rather chivalrous looking, is all."

"Excuse me?" I ask, majorly confused.

"Cutie mark: what do you do?" She taps her own, a crystal heart hidden in her blue fur. Whatever, my mind goes back to what she's implying.

"I don't have a cutie mark. I never got one." I shake my head.

"Yes you did, it's a sword." Jasmine unceremoniously walks over and tears the blanket off my legs. Just as she said, I have a cutie mark, right where is should be. It's a sword, with a thin hilt and thick blade. The pommel looks like a red moon. Or a red eclipse upon closer inspection. "If you didn't have one before you came here, you have one now." She points out.

"When…how?" I think for a minute. "It must have been that moment on the tower, when I saw Luna get attacked. I had the most powerful urge to protect her."

"That explains the sword and the moon. So your greatest skill and desire is to protect Luna?" She raises an eyebrow.

"I guess so. That _is_ the only explanation I have for it. It matches the strange feelings I've had ever since I met her. At least, in the moments I've been awake." I roll my eyes.

"And I see why you never got it before. Luna wasn't here for you to protect, and that's why you got it so late in life." She seems up to date on Luna's new presence in Equestria.

"Yeah, that makes sense. Wow. After the years I've spent wanting and wondering if I would ever have one, I really do. It's right here. So cool." I stare at it a bit, the one object of my adult life's consternation, right there, finally here.

"Indeed."

"Wow. So now….what happens?"

"I suppose you had better get better to protect that Moon goddess of yours." Jasmine says, both her eyebrows climbing high onto her forehead.

"Yeah. That sounds about right." I nod like an idiot.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

For the next few days I stay in bed and have Jasmine bring me books on fighting styles and other guardly things. I read them voraciously. Most of it is based on instinct, supposedly, but the fighting part is what gets to me. It feels incredibly important but I can't think of why. Equestria is a place of peace, not violence. And even if there were to be need to stop such things, there's the royal guard, and for anything larger than that there's the mysterious Branch Force I've learned about in these books. But there usually isn't much of that at all… so what purpose do I serve? It boggles me.

Anyway, after about five days of confining bed rest, Jasmine allows me to stretch my legs. My wounds have healed enough that I can walk without risking them breaking open and bleeding. I'm not allowed to move my wings for the next month or so, but it feels good not to be lying down. Jasmine won't let me go far, though. She tells me that I shouldn't push myself.

How can't I? All I want is to be at Luna's side, but I need to be able to protect her. I must be fit and strong and capable. I can barely keep up a good trot without getting tired; my current state just won't do. When Jasmine goes to her room for the night, I get out of bed and wander the halls of the hospital. I sneak around, practicing my stealth and building my stamina. I don't go to bed until midnight, making sure I have time to watch the moon before I sleep. My room doesn't have a window, so I have even more incentive to sneak away. At this particular moment, I sit here and watch it travel the night sky.

I feel relaxed as I watch it. My aches from the hallway trots I was doing earlier melt away. My wings, plastered to my side with layers upon layers of bandages, relax into a more natural position. When I trot, they cling stiffly to my side and hurt slightly. My whole body is certainly getting stronger. It feels good. Mentally, I feel really good too. Knowing I have a purpose feels good. It feels amazing. To think that for all my life I've stumbled in cluelessness.. I sigh in relaxation when I hear the clinking of glass shoes. I turn to see who it is that's up this late and out on the balcony. My eyes widen.

"Princess Luna!" She seems shocked to see me too. I scramble to my hooves.

"You, Knights- I mean, Knight of Eclipses." She stammers.

"What are you doing here? Uh, Princess." I don't know what to do. I feel so nervous, so excited, so awkward.

"I am always up during the night, but on this night I felt restless. I started walking, and found myself here. What are you doing awake at such a 'late' hour?" She asks warily. And with disdain. I understand _that_ feeling.

"I'm exercising. Well, I'm cooling down from my exercises. I.. I'm relaxing before I go to bed. I always take the chance to watch the moon. I can't sleep if I don't." I look up at the moon to avert my eyes from her. It's no use. It's like staring at the same thing.

"Really? So few ponies take a chance to watch my moon even once." She looks sad. She sounds.. slightly amazed.

"I know. It's a shame, too. Especially on a night like this. No clouds, all the stars are shining, the moon is nearly full; really beautiful." I look back at her. She's got her fore hooves over the railing, looking out over the city. "Not my favorite phase of the moon, but it's still amazing."

"Indeed." She pauses before turning to me. "Who are you, Knight of Eclipses?"

"Me? I'm nopony special. But, if you'd let me, I'd pledge myself to you." The words tumble out, sounding smooth and deep. I didn't mean to say them, but they came out anyway. Luna blushes heavily. I'm sure my face is similar. I look away.

"I am most flattered. But I have no need for guards. Celestia has plenty enough of those for my needs."

"For herself. They didn't enter her employment to be handed to the other sister." I say almost rudely.

"True." She looks back out over the city. "Why were you there? Seven days ago. On the tower. When I returned. It was fate that brought the Elements of Harmony and myself to that tower, but I can see no reason for you to have been there. I am most curious." Her eyes seem angry now, though her body speaks calm. I wish to placate such a dark and locked feeling.

"I…I don't know. When I saw you in the town hall, I went…crazy for a moment. I was filled with this need to see you and be near you. Then you disappeared and I followed you. I managed to keep up for quite a way, but at the river I thought I could cross and I nearly died. Your sister saved me, and told me you needed me. I wanted answers and I wanted to help, so I continued. I was silly, I couldn't find a way in the tower, so.. I climbed it. Then I saw you…I saw you being attacked and I was filled with such anger and violence to the ones hurting you. I wanted nothing more than to help you and save you, and be there for you. I suppose that's when I got my cutie mark. The next thing I knew I thought I was dying and I think I heard someone calling my name and then I blacked out and I was in a hospital when I woke up. And you weren't there, but your sister was, but I wished for nothing more than you to be there instead of her." I ramble at the end. I'm such an idiot.

"That is…quite a story."

"It's the truth, as I remember it." I bite my lip, feeling foalish.

"I believe you. I just do not know what to make of it."

"Celestia told me it was you that found me. What happened?"

"After the Elements returned me to my normal state, I remembered seeing you in the window, but the memory was so distorted I did not know if it was real. And then I remembered something from before I was Nightmare Moon. A black stallion with green eyes. Dark silvery gray hair. His voice. Him pledging his life and his sword to me, a thousand years ago, but in that haze I did not realize that large detail. I became convinced that he was you. I remember he was important to me, back then, so in my confusion I decided that it was important that I find you. On some magic or instinct I found you and healed you. That spell drained me of any energy I had left from being Nightmare Moon, but it saved you. …Later I began to realize the time difference. No pony other than a true alicorn could possibly be alive after a thousand years. I realized that you were not Dark Knights." She sighs, painfully. "I am most glad that you are alive, Knight of Eclipses, but I am equally sad for the one I have lost."

"Dark Knights?"

"My personal guard and …good friend. The similarities between you and he are astounding. Even your names are similar. Dark Knights and Knight of Eclipses; it is almost eerie how similar you are. It must have surely helped convince me that you and he were the same."

"Wow. That is quite amazing. Is that why you got me such expensive help? Out of confusion for the two of us?"

"Yes, initially. You needed it anyway. I am glad to see you are not so close to death, anymore." She chuckles, awkwardly.

"Thank you. I don't know how to repay you enough."

"You do not owe me anything. I did it for my friend. To honor him. To help you. It was… the right thing."

"Still." I'm quiet for a while. We both just stare at the white city gleaming in the moonlight. "You know, my cutie mark was earned when I realized I wanted to protect you. It's the one thing I'm going to be good at in life. It's the one thing I'll ever want to do."

"And?" She asks, slowly.

"I would, like your friend, pledge my life and my sword to you. As soon as I get one, anyway." It's my turn to chuckle awkwardly.

"I cannot accept this." There is no hesitation in her voice.

"Why not?"

"You are far too much like him. And besides, there is almost no such thing as war anymore. Little violence, or crime. From what I have learned, there would be no point in you becoming my personal guard. Celestia's guards are really more of a formality than anything else anymore…" Before she has finished, she removes her hooves from the railing and begins to walk away.

"I won't be far, though. Like I said, the only thing I will ever want to do in life is protect you. If you change your mind…" I gesture to around me, even though she isn't looking. "..I'll be there… for you."

She stops and turns to look at me with solemn eyes of sadness that stare straight into my own. I feel her words more than I hear them.

"Trust me. I will not."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As I watch her walk away, I feel my knees shake softly. I can barely grasp the images of my shaky vision as what she said sinks in. Before I even had the chance to do what I was meant to…she denied me. She doesn't falter in her steps. She keeps a steady pace until she's out of sight. And then I sit down and let tears trail down my face. I didn't know…that something could hurt this much. It's illogical how much pain I feel right now. I barely spoke with her and yet I feel such an attachment to her that it hurts physically that she denied me my life's purpose.

What do I do now?

After thinking for a minute, I realize that this is only a drawback. By the moon, it hurts me deeply, but she needs me whether she sees me or not. I can still be there. Just in case. In the shadows… She won't ever know that I'll be right behind her, everywhere she goes. I'll keep her safe… but only if she needs me. I'll only be there for the most dire of emergencies. I'll be there for whatever Celestia said Luna needs me for. And then my purpose will be fulfilled and I'll leave. Luna will never know that I helped her and I'll just move on.

It hurts to think I'll go ignored, unknown, but if this is what I have to do, then by the moon I'll do it! I stand up and head back to my hospital room as fast as my still weak legs will carry me. As I trot along I catch a glimpse of Luna flying back to Canterlot Castle. In the moonlight, her light blue mane is nearly translucent and flows freely. Her whole body is illuminated by highlights. I see something strange. The highlights on her face… there's a streak of them straight down from her eyes. Could she be….crying? I shake the thought away. She held no remorse for her words… I sensed it as she walked away.

I wake up the next morning and stretch my legs. If I had my bandana anymore, I'd put it on. Unfortunately I lost it when I was nearly killed by the magic winds. Jasmine tried to buy me one, but she kept coming up with fancy, ornately designed ones. They were all so flashy. She took them back but she literally could not find a simple single color bandana. How in the hell did my parents, who live in this very city, find a simple one like the one they gave me? I'll bet they had to special order it and ask for nothing on it. I wouldn't doubt it in this city.

Everything in Canterlot is sooooo fancy and uptight and absolutely 'perfect'. I hated it here when I was growing up. My parents were assholes, but they did teach me things. They taught me to be proper, in the Canterlot fashion. I didn't realize how much I'd hated it all until I moved to Ponyville. There, everypony was relaxed and kind and not so prissy froufrou that you'd think a stick was up their ass. They were kind by nature, not by social protocol. Everypony was friendly and close-knit and actually had beating hearts. Not everypony in Canterlot is a shit-wad uptight upper class, but too many of them are or act like it. How Celestia puts up with it every day with it is a mystery to me.

Jasmine hasn't come by my room yet today, which means she's probably asleep still. The blue pony enjoys her sleep, that much I know. I think I'll surprise her and meet her at her room. It's just after dawn, so it's probably only six or so in the morning. Maybe closer to seven than to six, but I can't be sure. No doctor ponies are running around at this time, but once seven thirty comes around, they'll all be up and saying annoying things like: "Knights, you get back in your bed you scoundrel!". They've all caught me out of bed at some point. I now know each of them by name. I laugh a little at the whole situation.

I sit outside Jasmine's room and wait for her to come out. I hear her getting ready inside, so I know she's up. In a few minutes, she pushes open the door with one of her back hooves, pulling a small but heavy bag along with her mouth. She really seems to be struggling.

"Need some help, Jasmine?" She jumps when she hears me. She didn't notice me despite the fact I was sitting right outside her door.

"Knights! What are you doing up so early? And why are you out of bed?" She says from the floor.

"I woke up and I was bored and I figured I'd surprise you by coming down here all by myself. Are you upset that I can walk so far?" I tease her. The only reason I'm joking with her like this is because I know she doesn't like me walking around unsupervised.

"How did you even know where I was staying?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'm psychic or something." I shrug.

"No, you followed me here one night, didn't you?" She gets in my face. She's small but she can be intimidating. However, I know she's mostly joking, even if she seems to look otherwise.

"Busted." I shrug, relenting. I put my hooves in the air like I'm guilty.

"Knights! You're going to be injured far longer than if you'd just rest in bed. It's all fine and dandy that your cuts and bruises have all healed but your wings are still broken!" In all seriousness, she face-hoof's at my 'lack of care'.

"I'm only walking. It's not like I'm running or anything." I say somewhat guiltily. She stares at me real hard and then sighs.

"And here I was going to treat you to a dinner out. Naughty ponies don't get treats." She points her hoof in my face and almost violently shoves the heavy bag back in her room with an angry push from a hind leg.

"Hey, what was in that bag?"

"Candy. None of it's for you. Not anymore. Now: let's get you back into a bed. Don't you have some studying to do?" She begins to push me towards my room. "You know, for the Moon Goddess Luna?"

I pause a little. I remember last night. Her rejection of me. Despite my 'plan', it still hurts to know she rejected me. Without hesitation. Or any emotion..

"Is something wrong, Knights?" Jasmine asks, all joking gone.

"No, no. I'm coming. Just remembering something. It doesn't matter." I smile at her, hoping to convince her that this is the truth. When it doesn't look like she believes me, I say: "Come on, you're not going to let a crippled pony beat you, are you?" I take off at a trot, like I'd been doing last night. She gasps and comes after me. She's got her nurse face on. Oh shit. I take off running as I hear the beginning of a painful rant.

After another two weeks in thick and heavy bandages, Jasmine has finally allowed me to stretch my wings. This is going to be interesting. I never really got to fly in them before, so getting them up to flying capacity and then learning how to fly is going to be really…interesting. They're still broken, but because the muscles in them haven't been used in so long, or at all, plus the fact that they were weak to begin with, I still can't move them very well. Besides that, the doctors put metal rods inside to make sure they'd stay straight. It's a light metallic alloy, so they won't hinder my flying with weight. Some ponies actually think they help, since they reinforce the bone and give the healing muscles more to cling on to. Not that I'm a licensed doctor. That's just what I could pick up from Jasmine about it.

I wince as the last bandage comes off. I try to shift my wings a little. Not much movement. I don't know how to build up strength in my wings, since I can't run them like I did with my legs. My nightly training will now have to incorporate some way for my wings to get strength built up inside of them. What can I do to accomplish that? Jasmine's voice interrupts my thoughts.

"Alright, the bandages are off. Now, we can't put a cast on them or it'll cause the feathers to rot. So try not to move them any more than absolutely necessary. So: don't try to fly again just yet."

"That's easy enough. I don't know how to fly." I shrug, and wince at a slight twinge from my wings. I didn't realize how much those bandages absorbed. It seems like every movement now causes the new limbs pain.

"How can you not know how to fly? You're a pegasus aren't you?" She looks at me in confusion. I shake my head.

"Not by birth. Celestia saved me from dying, but she had to turn my body into magic to do it. When she changed me back she gave me wings. Afterward is how I got all these injuries. So you see, I've never had the chance to fly."

"That's…a bit extreme. You could just tell me if you had fleet foot as a foal. You don't have to make up silly stories." She raises an eyebrow like I'm a naughty colt telling lies.

"Really? I tell the honest, by the moon truth, and you think I'm covering for a disease? If you don't believe me you can check my medical records. I was born an earth pony, or a hornless unicorn. Whichever floats your boat." I roll my eyes at the stupidity of this situation. Did she really think I'd lie about not knowing how to fly?

"There is no way that story of yours is true." Jasmine turns her nose up at me and goes over to the clipboard containing all my medical records from birth. She flips to the very back where the birth records are. She reads down the page, then flips forward a few pages, then flips back, and looks up at me.

"You ….you really….those wings are a gift from the Sun Goddess?" Her eyes are wide like this is some sort of joke.

"I guess. Yeah." I shrug again, less painfully this time. Seems they're quick to adapt, or I'm getting better at ignoring pain.

"How are you so nonchalant about it! Those wings are a gift from the Goddess of the Sun itself, Princess Celestia!" She's in my face, eyes wide, like it's a miracle.

"Yeah. That's right. What's your point?"

She stares at me with a shocked expression like "Seriously?"

"I mean, I didn't ask for them and I did say thank you, or would have if I'd been coherent enough to. I mean, she's Princess Celestia, but these _are_ just wings. I appreciate them and all but they aren't magical or anything, there's nothing super ubër special about them… so I don't see why you're shitting bricks about it."

"Language, Mister. We here in Canterlot appreciate a lack of foulness in our speech." She shoves her hoof in my face with a bit of force.

"Well excuuuuuuuse me, but I happen to hail from Canterlot by birth as well, little lady. I appreciate 'a lack of foulness in my speech' as much as the next Canterlot resident, but I also appreciate a bit of self-expression. And 'foul language' is a small part of mine. And it's not like I overuse any of the words or go overboard. That's the first time I have ever sworn in front of you." I pointedly poke the bed with my hoof.

"Touché. But you should still keep that to a minimum. And no more nightly workouts, while I'm berating you! I don't know how you got stuck on the outer wall of the hospital, but I don't want to see you do that ever again!"


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jasmine finally let me out of the hospital. I have nowhere to go, and my wings are still technically broken, so I'm living with her in her house until I can find my own place to stay. But now that I'm out of the restricting zone, as I like to call it, I can train as much as I like. Jasmine has agreed to help me however she can. Right now I'm trying to build up some more power in my wings. They're still broken and too weak for me to fly. I can barely move them still. Their movements are stiff and jerky and not at all proper for a flying pony.

In order for me to work up some power and experience on how to use them, I bought a low power fan to simulate winds. The fan isn't extremely powerful, but it's strong enough that my wings get caught in the artificial wind. The purpose is to fight against the winds and keep my wings steady, maybe even flap them if I can. Jasmine went and bought me a pair of goggles. They're pretty cool. The base of it is bronze in color and make, and the faux leather rims are soft and plushy. The base is also decorated by a few red gems, probably fake by the feel of them, but a nice touch nonetheless.

I like wearing them. Since I haven't had either my cape or my bandana I've felt so awkward and exposed. The goggles aren't quite the same thing, but damn, it feels nice to be wearing something other than bandages. Or blankets. Or feathers. Learning how to preen my new wings has been strange, to say the least. Using my mouth to pull out feathers has been… strange, to say the least. Jasmine, the poor earth pony mare, had to show me how. She's such a kind sweetheart, sometimes I wonder what'd be like without her help now.

I laugh a little. I was working out while Jasmine was out one day, doing whatever Jasmines do when they aren't taking care of Knights', and I passed out. Seriously. I just fell asleep in the middle of her living room during a workout. When she got home, and I don't know how she did this, she found me and dragged me to bed where she draped me in blankets. I felt like such a little kid when she told me what happened. I was a little amazed because I'm much taller than her, and a bit thicker built than her, making me much heavier than her. How in the hay she dragged me across her living room floor and lifted me up onto her second floor's makeshift bed-couch I will never know.

Sigh. Jasmine has done so much for me. Putting up with me is one of the biggest things she's done. And all the little stuff she's done too, it all means so much to me. I need to pay her back somehow. I don't have much money left, especially after I bought the giant fan. I can't cook.. but maybe I can buy her a treat or clean her house or something like that. I know she really likes sunflower seeds. We ran out and she hasn't had time to buy anymore. I glance at the clock. It's only eleven thirty in the afternoon. She won't be back until one or so. I have plenty of time to search for them and I know I have enough money for a bag of _seeds._

I grab my small coin purse and I take a quick look in the mirror. Wow. Being out of commission for nearly a month… my mane and tail have gotten longer. Not by much, but still. It's long enough that I need a haircut. The ends aren't completely uneven so it's not an immediate problem. I'll just brush it real quick and put my goggles on and go.

Much better. It feels weird still to go out in public and not cover my flank. Although I am very very proud of my cutie mark, habits are habits and they don't die easily. I take another quick look at myself before I 'push' myself out the door. I can't hide inside if I'm going to get sunflower seeds and I can't let myself be afraid of something that doesn't apply to me anymore.

I'm lucky today. It's a bit cloudy and the sun isn't too bright. My eyes only sting a little as they adjust. Just thinking to myself… Jasmine and I live in the lower part of Canterlot, where things aren't completely stuffy. Still, the houses are large and the ponies do have that arrogant air around them sometimes. There are no food shops around here. This part of Canterlot is devoted to fine houses and neighborhoods. The closest food shop is four blocks over and I doubt that it sells unseasoned sunflower seeds.

I'll have to walk up to the upper part of the city. They are riddled with more shops of all kinds so that the privileged few don't have to go far to get what they want. My parents live in this part of the city. However, they live much much closer to the castle itself than I have to go to. I won't have to worry about seeing them in public. Although I doubt they would recognize me. Some things seem to have changed so much in such a short time.

I hold my head high and try to smile as I walk through the streets. Everypony is well conducted and has a sort of smile on their face but there doesn't seem to be much genuine feelings behind them. I settle on a lighthearted expression and just continue on my way.

I cannot believe this. There are NO stores, stands, or other places of business that sell unseasoned, uncooked, regular sunflower seeds. This is ridiculous. I shake my head. I have walked all over the upper part of the city trying to find some. Oh, there are sunflower seeds galore. But they're spiced, or cooked in some outlandish way, or magicked! Who the hell magicks sunflower seeds? It boils my blood a little to think I can't do this one thing for Jasmine. Luna damn it all to hell and back again. I grind my teeth again just thinking about the stupidity of the situation.

Sigh. It's still only twelve thirty. I can try again tomorrow if I don't succeed today. And I'm pretty tired. I don't want to just turn around and walk home, to _Jasmine's_ home, with nothing. But I can do no more today. Sigh again. I'll just find a place to sit for a few minutes. Hey. I know. I'm all the way up here near the castle, I might as well visit the gardens. Ah, the gardens of Canterlot. They are one of the few places in the whole of Canterlot that I don't totally hate.

When I was young and my parents took me to the Grand Galloping Gala, they pressured me to be social and act 'like a respectable young colt' but in the end they basically sent me away. Nothing I did pleased them enough, if at all. As I walked away I could hear them muttering to their stuffy unicorn friends: "That colt is such a disgrace. The doctors say he would have made a fine unicorn but I can't see how a pony like him could be a fine anything. I suppose it's best if we hide him away until we can be rid of him." The sick part is that their friends murmured in agreement and I even heard one say specifically: "At the very least you tried to raise him to be respectable. It's not your fault if he was born a lame unicorn."

I admit. In those days I did yearn for acceptance if not love. To hear so many ponies agree that I was basically useless… it stung. So I ran into the garden once I was out of sight. There I cried softly and that is when I caught first glimpse of the most beautiful thing in the world.

It was a full moon, with few clouds. It happened to be one of those times when the moon was closer to the earth than normal, so it was huge in the sky before my little colt eyes. This was the first of many nights I would stay up to watch it traverse the night sky.

Walking through these gardens again, having rushed through the part of town my parents reside in, I feel the beauty of that night in my mind and my heart. Looking around, I can see it all the way I remember it. If I remember, the oak trees are just to my right. Brown and tall and twisty and a flash of blue..

Wait, that's Luna! My heart stops. I thought she'd be asleep during the day. Oh, no, she looks…sad. I want to run to her side and comfort her. I almost do, but I hold myself back. I'm for the sidelines. I can't interfere in her life because she denied me. I bow my head and look away. I try not to look back. I stare at some bushes. They are far less interesting than she but I suppose that is the point. Gods, what a stalker I'm being… Stop thinking about Luna, stop thinking, just look at the damn bushes…

The bushes move. A pony's eyes look out from the leafy depths and peer at Luna. Before I can judge what they're doing, the pony streaks from the bushes with vicious intent in their body.

Straight for Luna.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

They kicked her.

They _kicked_ her.

With their filthy hind hooves, they kicked her, sent her to the ground.

My body tenses. Rage is all that I am. Unbidden, my wings uncoil. I start breathing hard. My breath is hot, burning, melting in my lungs before the air even reaches open space.

The pony stands over a shocked Luna, and raises their hooves to strike again.

Oh, Hells no.

I barely think of moving and I'm there. My legs move, time is so fast and so slow simultaneously. Noises escape my throat that sound so feral I am not able to describe them. The best I can compare them to is the sound of a jaguar roaring.

I knock the pony over with my fore hooves. I stand on my hind legs with my wings out stretched behind me. I vaguely realize that I have complete control over my previously nearly-lame wings. My vision is hazy as I look down on the disgusting pony that harmed my princess. They are an off white color, creamish. Their hair is little darker than that. Their eyes look back into mine and challenge me. I growl again. They leap up at me.

My wings pump and I am too high, out of their reach. They fall to the ground. I fall on them. They buck. I land. They flash a knife at me. I dodge and fail. I get cut on my leg. It tears my skin and muscle but I do not feel it like I should. I burn too much to feel anything real. I punch. They fall. We continue.

Time passes. My thoughts fade in and out.

I feel dizzy as I find myself standing over them. Their eyes are wide with pain and shock. Disgusting. I put my head low to theirs.

"I will be damned if you ever touch her again." My voice is deep and threatening. I mean it. This pony and any other will die if they harm my Luna. She is not for them.. She is under my protection and by the moon and stars themselves I will be_ damned_ before I let them harm her again. Blood pours down my face from a cut I must have received. It tickles, but it feels too warm. I snort and growl at the still pony.

The pony nods, frightened, and scurries off. My rage recedes. I turn to see Luna. Her face is unreadable. It is also bloody from the kick it received. I walk to her and lay down in front of her, facing her.

"My Princess, are you alright?" I ask.

"…." She is quiet. She swallows and says: "Yes…but are you?"

"Why wouldn't I be? If you are otherwise uninjured, I am fine." Part of me wants to cup her face with my hooves. I resist. How would that be received?

"You are…cut in several places… and have several kick marks. Suffice it to say you are bleeding profusely." She says quietly, murmuring. I'm quiet. I don't feel anything. This moment is oddly peaceful. Calm and untainted despite the battle just fought here. "I suppose this means you were right and I do need a personal guard. I suppose I need…"She hesitates. She looks away, but looks back. "I suppose I need _you._"

"If you'll have me."

"Are you not angry? I completely denied you before."

"It doesn't matter anymore. That can't be undone. But I'm here now. And you accept me now."

"I do. Knight of Eclipses, from this moment forth you will be at my side as my personal body guard and general of the Lunar Guard, which I will reinstate this very evening." She taps her horn to my forehead. I close my eyes. And then I stand and I hold my hoof out to her and she takes it and stands and I escort her to a place where her wound will be cleaned. We do not talk. We do not look at each other. But we smile. I feel complete. I hope that she feels this too.

"Jasmine? Are you awake? Damn, I know it's really late but I have a lot to tell you…" After I had Luna's face looked to, I fell into a drifting consciousness. During this time, Luna had my wounds looked at. Which hurt like hell when I came to full consciousness. It was nearly five when I came to, so I excused myself from Luna's side regretfully. It would be horribly rude of me to leave Jasmine hanging and never tell her anything. I'd like to think we're good friends now. The house is dark. It is now six in the night.

"Knights!" Jasmine comes dashing down the stairs and leaps onto me. We fall over as she's crying ridiculously hard.

"Jasmine, I am so sorry I wasn't here when you got back, I-"

"I'm just glad you came back at all! I was so worried I thought you'd hurt yourself and were lying somewhere dying all over again just like you said happened at the tower!" She says ludicrously.

"Why in the world would I be dying again?"

"I don't know but you weren't here and I didn't know what to think." She shakes her head softly. "I get hysterical when I worry, I know, but you were gone and.. and why _did_ you leave today?"

"Well I went out to find you some gosh darned sunflower seeds as a thank you present and I ended up saving Princess Luna. I got a little hurt again and I sort of passed out but I'm sure as hay not dead."

"You went out to get sunflower seeds? For me?" She ignores the second half of my explanation.

"Sure. You do so much for me, I wanted to show you I was grateful."

"And you ended up saving the Princess? Does that mean she accepts you now?" The tears have slowed substantially.

"Sure does. I start tomorrow night. I'll be living in the castle near her now, too. I'm a little sad that I won't see you every day…but I'll get to visit you and you still have to see me for my wings."

"Oh, right. Of course. I'm glad for you." She sounds sad too. It's understandable.

"I'm staying the night here, if you don't mind. And I'll spend tomorrow with you, as friends and stuff. We'll celebrate!"

"Oh, yes! We'll have a lot of fun!" She tries to stand up now, awkwardly shimmying off of me. I blush briefly, then sit and stand too. "Now, how's about we go make something really tasty for dinner? Unfortunately, there wasn't a place in the whole of Canterlot that sold fresh, regular, unseasoned sunflower seeds."

"Did you think I got them here in Canterlot? Good Celestia, no! I have to order them from some small town in the countryside. There's no place in this city that would ever consider selling something _plain_."

"Yeah. I learned that the hard way." Jasmine rolls her eyes at me as I blush at the embarrassment.

"Oh, let's get something to eat." Jasmine leads me into the kitchen and together we make a passable meal. Afterwards, we head to our rooms and sleep. Before I crawl into bed, I take a peek at the moon in joy. The round orb is extremely bright tonight. It looks happy like me. I leave the window curtains drawn. I fall asleep under its light.

Several hours later, I wake up in time to watch the moon set in a room opposite mine. I'm a little sad to see it go, but I'll be with it again tonight. I'll also be with Luna herself. My heart takes a moment to flutter with joy before returning to its normal pace.

I walk downstairs to find that Jasmine is already up, slaving away on the griddle. She turns to me, throws me a daring look. Oh, shit. What does she have planned?

"Hello, 'Knight of the Moon', are you ready for the best day ever?" She has her nurse face on. Oh shit.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After breakfast, Jasmine takes me out for 'a day of pampering'. This sounds incredibly girly and I'm not sure how I feel about it, but she's not giving me any choice. First she drags me out to get a good coat wash. Meaning, a fancy ass bath. She directs the ponies washing me to not touch my main and tail, and then leaves me here alone with these stuffy ponies. They scrub me down to the last inches of my hide. I am so clean I will never have to bathe again. They blow dry me and polish my hooves. They scrub the inside of my mouth and they wanted to do something with my eyes but I wouldn't let them near enough to try. Instead they plucked and preened my wing feathers. Then they kicked me out to the waiting area. Jasmine paid and then pushed me out the door.

Now she's taking me to get my hair done. Good Luna this is insane! They strap me down and tell me not to move and of course that only makes me more nervous. I hate Canterlot style hair. I hear Jasmine tell them to do something simple with it, leave the basics alone and give it some highlights or something. That hardly comforts me as they look at me with devious and perhaps cruel intent. Then she sits and reads a magazine while I get surgery done to my hair. I can't even see what they're doing. I close my eyes and wait for it to be over.

They finally let me see what they did to my mane. Looking in the mirror, it doesn't look so bad. They put some silver highlights in my hair and made it a little shorter. It's no longer droopy or in my eyes. It's not quite as short as it used to be, but I like it. I thank them. Jasmine pays and we leave.

"Where to next? What torture awaits me now, oh Jasmine?" I tease her for putting me through that.

"Oh, be quiet. That wasn't so bad. You need to look your best for tonight." She elbows me, joking.

"That doesn't answer my question. Where are we going?"

"Hush. You'll see."

I must admit, she really has me on edge. We're heading into the upper part of Canterlot, where I was yesterday. She leads me to a side road, and walks into a rinky-dink shop. From the looks of it, it's a fabric shop. Or a clothing shop; it could be either. I follow her in. This place is wonderful. There is yarn and thread and fabric literally everywhere. It's like, so messy and so organized at the same time, it's amazing. Jasmine leans over a counter to shout into what I guess is the back room.

"Marzipan! Is it finished?"

"Almost, Jasmine! Why's it so important you woke me up at one last night to have it finished by today? You never get this excited about anything!" A gruff voice yells back.

"You'll see why when you come out here!"

In a few minutes, a creamy orange earth pony stallion with a carrot colored mane shuffles out.

"Alright, Jasmine, here's the thing you wanted so badly…" He places a box on the counter. He looks my way for the first time. "Who's that young fellow?"

"Uh… a patient of mine. We're celebrating. He got his dream job."

"You don't do this for every patient you get." Marzipan leans in and mumbles something in her ear.

"Oh no no no no no! It's not like that at all!" Jasmine blushes and shakes her head furiously. Am I missing something? I am not sure what's going on. "Just give him the box!"

"Alright, calm down! Here, young colt, this is apparently for you." Marzipan gives me the blue box. I look at it then look at him. He nods to it and I pull at the darker blue ribbon. I open the box. Inside is what looks like a bandana with an intricately embroidered moon on it. The moon is done in silver with red highlights and darker red shadows. The fabric of the bandana is thick and dark blue, the color of the night sky. It even seems to sparkle like it has stars. I look up at Jasmine, who is beaming with happiness.

"You got this…for me? It's so beautiful!" I can barely think! This is such a wonderful gift!

"You like it? I was hoping you would!" She prances in place.

"Like it? No, my dear Jasmine! I do not like something magnificent as this! A gift this marvelous will forever hold a place in my heart! I will cherish it always!" I do a mare-ish spin and clutch it close to me. "I love it with all my heart. Never before have I loved an item this much."

"When you said Luna accepted you I realized you needed some sort of uniform to wear and I know how much you miss your bandana. I waited for you to fall asleep and I came here to my uncle's shop. He did all the work on it!"

"How does nopony know you exist? Work this detailed would surely catch many ponies' eyes, especially in this city!"

"Oh, they know me. I made a deal with a pony who wanted to be a fashionista or whatever, and said they could claim, at least in public, that my work was theirs. I didn't want the fame, but the money is good and it is my special talent. We cut the profits about 45/45, and the other ten percent goes to charity. They get to be famous and do all that junk, and I get to do what I love, and besides that, who knows how many others are benefiting from my designs and profits?"

"Sounds pretty smart. Thank you, thank you!" I hug Jasmine and Marzipan both. Then I turn to Jasmine specifically and look her right in the eye. "I want you to know that you're my first friend ever, and probably the best I will ever have. You've done so much to help me, beyond what you were ever asked to do. A million times, thank you!" I hug her again. This is so fantastic! I am glad I have learned what friendship is. It's a wonderful feeling.

"Oh, you know. Friends do this sort of thing for each other." She sounds disappointed. Or maybe she's tired. I pull away.

"You must be exhausted if you woke up so late in the night to come down here. Let's go have some lunch and rest. Oh, Marzipan, would you like to come? You must be tired too, from hoof-stitching this magnificent moon."

"Oh, sure thing. I know a little place we can go to. It's a small little restaurant, but the food is good and we don't have to wait to be served. Before we go, why don't you put that bandana on? Model my hard work, why don't you?"

"Of course!" I take the sturdy material into my hooves and tie it behind my neck. It feels light and warm. "Wow, it feels enchanted! You're not a secret unicorn are you?" I remark his lack of horn. He's an earth pony, like Jasmine.

"No, but Jasmine did mention you'd be getting into fights so I had a buddy of mine spell it. It shouldn't be able to be torn, cut, ripped, sheared or otherwise damaged by normal means. I don't know what would happen if it got hit with magic, but I don't advise you experiment." I look in the mirror of his shop. The blue is beautiful. It's not quite as dark as my coat, but it doesn't contrast badly either. Plus it looks like Luna.

"It's amazing. Thank you again. Now, let's go grab something equally amazing to eat!" I hop out the door. Despite the bright sun in my face, hurting my sensitive eyes, I can't help but smile wide and laugh. I feel good. It feels good to feel good. And this feeling will hopefully last into the night. I trot in joy.

"Knights? Do you even know where you're going?" Marzipan asks, arrogantly, jokingly. Jasmine giggles as I kind just stop mid-stride.

Oh. Yeah.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It's night. Or soon to be. Jasmine is waiting with me in what I would call the lobby of the castle. This is where she told me to meet her. She must have to deal with raising the moon, so I can wait. I'm just so excited. I'm jittery. My hooves are twitchy, sweaty. Is that normal? I don't know.

"Hey, Knights?"

"Yeah? What's up?"

"It's okay to be nervous. She is a moon goddess and extremely powerful and unpredictable but she's Princess Celestia's little sister." She tries to reassure me.

"Um. Right. What does that have to do with anything? I'm not nervous. I'm excited. I'm shaking with joy and stuff, not nervousness." I pat her on the head like she's a little filly. She makes a grumpy face.

"I couldn't tell. Just making sure." She says grumpily and turns away. She must really be sad that I'm moving out. I'm going to miss her too, after all, she's grown to be such a large part of my life.

"Well don't worry about me. This is my life's purpose, after all. Protecting Princess Luna. There's absolutely no reason to worry for me."

"How do you know you have to protect Princess Luna? Why not… some other pony... Like me?" She turns away.

"Well. When I'm around Luna, I get this feeling. Like I want to do anything I can to make her happy and safe. That feeling makes me feel invincible. And happy. Making her happy makes me happy. I think if I had to or wanted to I could protect anypony, but my talent and desire lies with protecting Luna. It's.. It's like it's my destiny." Jasmine doesn't say anything. She sits turned away. I didn't know she'd miss me this much. Unless there's something else?

"Knights."

I turn.

"Princess Luna." I bow as I see her make her way towards me.

"Rise. Welcome, Knights. Today we begin a new legacy." She smiles. "It is not everyday a new faction of Equestrian Guard is born."

"Indeed." I stare up into her eyes. It's a little unnerving that she's taller than me, and will probably get taller as time passes. But I'm not worried about anything. Only her safety and happiness. I hear a loud _harrumph!_ behind me.

"Oh, Luna, this is Jasmine. She's my doctor pony. The one… you hired." Luna turns to see Jasmine. She walks up to her and bows her head to the blue-green pony. Momentarily I question the seemingly sudden change in color, but I forget it quickly.

"I am glad to meet the one who has taken such good care of my Knights. You have done an excellent job with his healing."

"Oh, yes. He wasn't an easy patient. Kept getting out of bed and running around late at night." She laughs uncomfortably.

"As I would expect. That is how we met and spoke for the first time."

"Oh…right. You are the moon, after all." Jasmine looks away from Luna's gaze. Then she looks sharply up. "You'd better take good care of him."

"But Jasmine, it's my job to protect her, not the other way around. You must still be tired." I put my hoof on her shoulder, as if to steady her.

"Oh, it's just that I meant she shouldn't work you to the bone. It's not healthy."

"I will treat him well. I look forward to the time we spend together." I look up at Luna in surprise. Is that a blush I see under dark blue cheeks? I try to keep mine from flaring up as well. "If you will excuse us, we have business to attend to. I thank you again for all you have done. Should you ever require anything, please, know that I will do all in my power to aid you." She sounds so formal, Luna does, when speaking to Jasmine.

"See ya, Jasmine. I suppose you should come by sometime soon for a checkup, but I'll try to visit you before then. Thanks again for everything." I hug Jasmine tightly. She's been such a good friend, and I really do want to make it up to her. I'll figure something out to thank her later.

"Right. Goodbye, Knights." Jasmine breaks away from the hug and I nod to her before I follow Luna. I hear her clopping hooves in the background as my own sound from the steps.

Luna leads me down several corridors and up several staircases. The hallways are brightly colored and well decorated. The white marble of the hall is accented by soft reds and yellows and greens. A few vases with large decorative flowers can be seen. We must be pretty high by now, though, with all the stairs we've walked up.

"Would you mind waiting out here, Knights? I am saying good night to my sister before we get to business." Luna asks me. She sounds nervous or embarrassed. Did I do something?

"Of course." I sit down outside the door she's led me to. She nods and walks inside. The room is aglow with candlelight and the strong presence of magic. They talk for a few minutes, but I can't hear what they're saying. I watch a bird fly outside while I wait. Luna soon pops out again, though.

"Knights? My sister would like to meet you." Luna asks. I hesitantly walk in the room. The room is almost golden with light. It's quite brilliant and exactly what I would think the goddess of the sun would sleep in. The bed is huge and plush. On it, sits Princess Celestia.

"Hello, Knights. How have you been since I saw you last?" She smiles widely, genuinely happy to see I am well.

"I've been getting better. It is good to see you again." I bow to her.

"I was wondering when you'd show up here. Luna has been talking about you quite a bit since-" Celestia cuts off, frowning a little. I look over at Luna, who's making a face that says "SHUT UP".

"Anyway, it's good to see you back in business."

"Things worked out. I'm glad to be where I'm supposed to." I feel my cheeks getting warmer, but I fight to control my emotions.

"Then I'll bid you two a good night and let you get on with things."

"Good night, Celestia." Luna briefly hugs her then leads me out of the room. I catch Celestia rolling her eyes before I leave too. I giggle to myself.

"She thinks she is so great. She does not respect me, even now." Luna mumbles to herself. I don't think she realizes she's speaking out loud.

"I don't think so. I think she's just trying to be relaxed with you. I understand what you mean though. You're probably still used to the way things were before." I try to empathize with her. That's what I'm supposed to do right?

"Oh. Yes. It is quite an adjustment. I forget that things are not so… formally structured."

"Yeah. I can bet a thousand years feels like a long time."

"It is. Especially when you are all by yourself. So far away from any other pony that you almost go insane. So cold without anypony by your side… No one to call friend." Luna bows her head as we walk. How can I distract her? How do I console her?

"Well, I know what being alone feels like. My parents didn't love me, because I wasn't born a unicorn. I've never really had friends either. But you know what? I met you. And my life got infinitely better." Of course. Of _course_ I just had to blurt out my life story, _first of all things._ What a damn sap of a fool I am sometimes.

"You jest." She looks at me funny. "How long have we known each other? A day, in all totality? Two? You cannot think that I am so great that your life has become 'infinitely' better just from that shallow contact. You cannot know what I am and am not, nor what I feel, _nor_ what I have been through. And in such a day and age as this, I am very doubtful as to the aforementioned loveless relationship of your parents towards you."

"No, I'm serious. I was kicked out of my parents' home as soon as I could take care of myself, and there was nopony I'd ever gotten close to. It wasn't till the day you came back that I had a life again. But I always did take time to look up at the moon. It made me happy. I used to think that there was a pony up in the moon when I was young, and I wasn't so lonely anymore. And now I realize that I must have always known you were up there. Why else did I watch your moon every night? Of course I didn't miss you so badly when I stayed up and looked at the night sky."

"What?" Luna turns on me, suddenly and surprisingly.

"What? Did I do something wrong?"

"What did you just say?" Her eyes are narrowed in on mine. I think back on what I just said. I was rambling, saying whatever came to mind. "What were your exact words?"

"I said…I didn't miss you so badly… that doesn't make sense. I've never met you before a month ago. I…" that was… odd.

"You must have slipped up." Luna says quickly.

"I guess so. I must have meant I didn't feel so alone when I looked at the night sky. I must be really nervous and not even know it." My face is bright red. I can tell. I don't know why I said that or why it set her off. I hope I didn't offend her.

"Do not be. I am sorry I was short with you." She hesitates as if she wants to say more.

"Was there a reason? Like, did I offend you? I honestly didn't mean to."

"It is just… you remind me so much of somepony I remember from a thousand years ago. And some part of me is saying that you and he are the same. When you said that… I thought that it was true. But it cannot be. He is long since…He is not alive anymore."

"You mean Dark Knights, right? Maybe I'm his descendant and that's why you see him in me."

"It is possible. But black coats are recessive genes and it would be a one-in-a-million or so chance that this is the case. That and.. other things lead me to believe that this is not what we have here."

"It may not be probable but it's probably the case. Although…" I pause. "Thinking back, I do remember some things Celestia said that didn't seem to make sense."

"Really? You shall have to tell me what she said later. For now, let us get down to business." She hurries along, and I hurry to keep up.

"What are we doing?"

"I think that it would be fitting for you to have a sword. As well as some sort of uniform. I have a fitter in my workroom. She is likely to be waiting for us to arrive."

"Then let's go. We can talk later."

"Agreed."

That comfortable air we had is gone now. It's awkward. I'm sure she's thinking about the strange thing I said just as I'm wondering why I said that. And what this means. I suppose we'll have to work it out. Find out if something's wrong with me. Or if it really was just a slip of the tongue. And this is all a coincidence.

I guess we'll figure it out. Together. That's all we can do, right?


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The pony waiting for us is an old pegasus. I'm sure I recognize her but I can't place my hoof on it. She's a creamy peach and with an orange mane and tail. Her cutie mark is a shooting star.

"Hello, Miss Luna. Is this your 'knight'?"

"Yes, Mary. This is Knights, my new and official personal guard. Do you have any ideas?"

"Oh, for his dark coat, anything will look splendid. What's he wearing now?" Mary walks up to me and closely inspects my new fancy bandana. "Ooooo… Fine craftsmanship is what he's wearing."

"I had not gotten a good look, but it is indeed detailed and marvelous." Luna looks away from me, blushing. I'm not sure why she's doing that now. It feels awkward now. I'm not sure exactly what happened to make me say what I did, but it set something off that has obviously driven a wedge between our fledgling relationship. I don't think Mary has caught on.

"Dark blue and with a red moon. Good color scheme. I know what your sword will look like, seeing as it's on your very flank, and I think it would look fitting with a holder of some sort. Anything you'd prefer, since you're the one who'll be wearing it all?"

"I used to wear a cloak, I wouldn't object to that." I wait. "And if you were wondering, the case for a sword is called a sheath."

"Thank you, I did not know that. And I can manage that cloak. I take it you don't want anything too fancy?"

"Oh, no simple design would be nice. Nothing, that is to say, in the Canterlot style." I roll my eyes, instinctively.

"I know what you mean. The designers these days are so outlandish. Everything has to be tall or wide or huge." Mary makes motions to go with each word, and it's quite hilariously true.

"And uncomfortable to wear. It's like they don't even want their designs to be worn."

"Preposterous. Pointless." Mary snorts.

"Haha, yeah." I nod eagerly. After a moment of silence, and her drawing a few sketches, I can find no reason not to ask. "Excuse me, but I feel like I've seen you before. I can't place my hoof on it."

"You probably have. I used to be known as Mary 'May' Wing. I was a famous daredevil. Several years ago, before I had my accident."

"I know who you are. You were like an urban legend when I was growing up. Nopony ever knew what happened. You disappeared."

"I should have retired but I was too stubborn. I was still young enough… I didn't think it was too dangerous… I was practicing some flight techniques when my wings spasmed and I crashed. I lost use of my wings. I was forced into retirement and to never fly again. However, it's not my style to lay back in depression. I've been doing odd jobs ever since. And Miss Luna here hired me to be her maid, of a sort. I think she really hired me to be her friend, but that would have happened anyway."

"Mary!" Luna exclaims and blushes.

"Oh, please! It's the truth and you know it!" Mary points her hoof jokingly at Luna, then turns back to me. "Now, let me measure the stallion up and I'll get to work. You two can go prancing off in the castle in a few minutes." She grabs a measuring tape and takes measurements of every inch of my body. So many numbers she's taking, and none of them are being written down. I don't know how she'll do it, but before I can ask, she shoves us out the door.

"Well. She hasn't changed. She's as loud and independent as she was ever made out to be. Ha… How'd you find her?"

"She was buying fabric and other such supplies and was struggling to carry it all. Her wings were in the way of her saddlebags and without the ability to move them; it was impossible to do what she wanted. It was sad, really. In front of everypony, she was struggling and nopony would help her. This was a month ago. I was there and I saw the hurt in her eyes. She was once a public hero and here nopony would lift a hoof to help her. So I personally took some of her things and told her to take me to where she lives. She protested but I was adamant. Her home was broken down and in terrible condition. I was disgusted that she was living in such awful conditions. I asked her why things were this way." Luna breaks off thinking. "Apparently, after her accident, she had no money left from the medical expenses, and since her cloud home was inaccessible to her, that place was the cheapest she could afford. Her family abandoned her out of pride and weakness.. What I cannot fathom is how anypony could let her suffer this way? I told her to come with me, and I set her up with a room in the castle. Now she does what I ask her to, which is little, and she has everything she could want." Luna smiles, in the knowledge that she did something good. I smile back.

"That was awfully nice of you."

"I was just horrified that anypony would be allowed to live in such a disgusting place. It was barely holding together. I did my duty as a Princess, take care of my people."

"Well, that reinforces my mental image of you." I smile.

"Mental image? I do not understand." Luna looks at me questioningly.

"Well. When I meet somepony new, I get a feel for their character. Like, they're nice, or they're strong, or they're mean. And as I get to know them more, my image of them changes. Or gets stronger." I shrug. "I think everypony does it, really, they just don't think about it so… upfront, I suppose."

"Well then, how do you imagine me?" Luna asks curiously.

"I see you as the type that is naturally proud, but very kindhearted. You like helping other ponies, but you aren't so ready to accept it yourself. You seem to me like a very generous pony. If you were a regular pony, I'm sure you'd still be giving everything you could. But being a Princess means you have more to give and more to offer. You have more opportunity to be the kind pony you are."

"That seems fairly accurate." She nods, blushing.

"How do you think of me?" I ask.

"I… so far, I have seen that you are noble. You are unafraid to speak the truth, but you never speak harshly or rudely. You are a pony that gives himself up to others. You are also brave and quick and strong. You also seem… innocent. It is as if the world has not plagued you. You take the darkness in every situation and turn it around to show a brighter side."

"Well, I think that's fairly accurate. Except, I like the dark. The sun hurts my eyes. Honestly, I would rather stay up all night and sleep during the day. Most ponies don't work that way, though. I have to conform to their standards." I laugh a little.

"I was speaking figuratively. I did not mean the literal darkness. I meant the darkness generally associated with bad things, or evil." Luna rolls her eyes. I nod, agreeing with her gesture of disgust for the association.

"I think that's a misconception. Dark and evil and light and good are not always the same things. Like you. You are the moon, which comes out in the night, which is dark. You're not bad. I think you're really good."

"But I have not always been good. For a thousand years I hated all ponies. I was dark, and I _was _evil." Luna bows her head away from me.

"I think…. I think you were confused and hurt. I don't know much about the history, but I think that something happened that hurt you, and confused you, and corrupted you. It wasn't your fault. At least, that's what I think. I guess I need to research the history to know what I'm talking about."

"I was hurt… but it was silly of me to be hurt over it."

"No, I don't think so. If it hurt you, it hurt you. The way you feel isn't something that can be labeled silly. The way things affect you.. it's just the way they affect you! You can't help that. It's just the way things are for you."

"You are a strange pony, Knight of Eclipses. You seem to understand me better than I do myself."

"I guess that's part of my job. Whatever I'm meant to help you with, whatever you need help in. It's why I'm here."

"Yes, I suppose so. Come. Let us walk while we wait for Mary to finish."

"Is there anything you need to do in particular?"

"No, my sister is still in charge of most of the official matters. At the moment, all I do is raise and set the moon."

"Then we have more time to ourselves and to relax. Is there anything you like to do for fun?"

"I am not supposed to have fun, Knights. I am a Princess. The Moon Goddess. While I may take enjoyment in many things, I should not actively seek pleasurable activities for my own amusement." She looks down at her hooves, even as we walk.

"Oh. That's…hmm. I don't know how to respond to that. It seems silly. But you're in charge here." Luna nods at my reponse.

"Then let us stroll and perhaps take a flight."

"Oh. See, there's a problem with that." I grit my teeth in embarrassment. "I don't exactly know how to fly."


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"You…do not know how to fly?" Luna looks at me funny.

"No. It's kind of your sister's fault. She gave me these wings and I haven't had time to learn how to use them." I rub my arm with my hoof in nervousness. "Especially since I kind of broke them that night, and they're only now healed…Somehow."

"I shall have to teach you. Come." Luna turns her head up and begins to trot away. I tip my head to the side. Then I shrug and follow with a smile.

We're out in the gardens, and Luna is staring me down. She's standing there, just observing me. I'm a little unnerved by it.

"The first thing to learning how to fly is understanding how your wings work. Flight is not merely up and down flapping motion, a common misconception made by foals and those with no knowledge of wings. Flight is moving the wings in a circular motion, up and down, yes, but to move forward you must push are behind you, hence the circular motion. Feel your wings. They are strong, they are wide; you must know you can rely on them to carry you. Your wings are flexible and powerful and air catches in them naturally, as it is what they are made to do. Stretch your wings." I do as she says. I lift my wings up and move them about, stretching them and pulling them. They're pretty much healed now. I feel them, become hyper aware of them.

"Now flap them. To get off the ground, the up and down motion can be utilized. Bend at the legs, jump, and flap." As she speaks, I do what she says. Bend legs, jump, flap wings. They move at my command, but not nearly neither fast enough nor powerful enough. I try again. I get a little higher. Luna observes, nodding. I play with the feather positioning before trying again. I do much better this time. "Good. Now, to build up strength in your wings, you can climb something, and jump from it, and attempt to fly. My father taught my sister and I by taking us to hills and having us leap from the crests. Sadly, the smallest hill around here is Canterlot Mountain itself, and I do not think you wish to be leaping from there." Luna giggles softly at her joke, and I laugh in response as well. I stretch my head around, looking around for something to climb. The only things here are trees. I shrug to myself. Better than nothing. I climb a tall and branchy oak tree, and try not to look down as I make my way out from a branch. I wobble a little. Time for a jump of faith, my wings. I close my eyes and leap.

My wings flap and I find that I am resisting the downward pull of gravity. I'm still descending, but I'm off the ground and I'm staying that way for an extended period of time. This is hovering, right? I observe the speed of my wings. They're going faster than they were before, but they still feel slow, hindered. It must be the disuse, or perhaps the fact that they're grafted onto me magically, and therefore it'll just take me longer to learn how to use them. I don't know, really. I push myself to rise, will my wings to flap harder and I actually rise slightly. Luna calls out encouragement.

"Good! Now to move forward, as you pull your wings up, simultaneously pull them back to front. When you push down, push them front to back. This should produce forward movement." I listen as I hover, struggling. I try to do what she says but all I manage to do is drop like a rock out of the sky. I don't think I moved them fast enough. Luna walks over to where I am on the ground.

"You made too wide a circle with your wings. Try again." Luna looks down on me. I stand and nod. I eagerly climb the tree again. Then I jump from a higher branch and work my way to a hover again. This time, I try to get myself higher, so that if I fall, I have some time to try and catch myself. I look down and see Luna watching me with an unreadable face. I try to cycle my wings, like Luna said. Small circles, not as big as the ones I was just trying. The problem with the circles is that the extra motion causes me to lose some air when I bring my wings forward. Because of this, I have to compensate for the up flap with a stronger down flap, but I am starting to progress forward. I'm going so slowly, though. How do I fly any faster than this?

"You are doing well, Knights. Your wings are still new and therefore weak. It will take time for you to become fast and for this to be easy. Keep practicing. Experiment. You will learn on your own how best to use your own body." Luna calls up to me. I nod. If I try to talk I'll lose my concentration and fall. I begin to think. If I can recreate what happened at the tower, the falling, maybe I can gain some speed. Momentum, right? I begin to fly up. This part is getting easier. Vertical ascension is no problem. I'm really high now. Luna is a small dot on the ground. Okay, I'm not that high, but it's certainly higher than any of the trees. Okay… so how do I nose dive? I'm facing down now, but only with my head. How do I rotate my entire body to face down? I make a powerful downward flap forward and lean forward hard. It works and I find myself in a nose dive, just as I'd wanted. I'm more in control of my body this way. There's wind that I can catch onto easier than standstill air. I wait a few meters before I pull up. I grunt as I feel my wings trying to bend to the force of the air, but I manage to hold them steady and pull up tightly.

Wow! I'm going pretty fast. I'm gliding, which means I'll start to lose height as I lose my momentum. I start to flap, and while I'm not gaining any speed, I think I'm keeping up what my dive gave me. I observe the motion of my wings. I'm using the up and down flap, which is all I _really_ know at this point, but watching them, I see that they're making that circle cycle Luna was telling me about. Once I gain speed, that cycle is natural. Now my only problem is how to gain speed in an easier way than hovering, diving and pulling up. How do I do gain this movement from the ground? I know it's possible, lots of pegasi do it, after all.

I shake my head. For now, this is pretty fun. I tip my wings from one side to the other and find that I turn in a leaning kind of way. I turn my body around to the right so that I can make my way back to Luna, but I find she's already taking to the air. I push myself towards her, smiling. She's smiling back. Her face looks so soft when she's not serious. I slow myself down to a hover as we near each other.

"Very well done. Perhaps you have been practicing?"

"I was trying to make my wings stronger, but I can't believe I'm actually flying." I hover higher in excitement.

"At the moment, you are only hovering. Let us see how fast you can go without diving?" Luna winks at me and begins to fly back the other way. I flap after her, going terribly slowly. But as my momentum builds I go faster and faster. Luna is barely trying to fly, and she's going quite fast. She is an alicorn, and she has a different kind of wing type. I wonder if that has anything to do with it? Regardless, I pump my normal-sized wings as hard as I can. As I near her, I fly under her and to her right. I poke her with my hoof. She turns to me in surprise. I smile. She smiles back at me, but her eyebrows are snaking down. Her smile widens as she pumps her wings once and shoots far ahead of me. I try to edge more power into my wings strokes but I think I've reached my limit. I frown a moment.

But then I smile. I hurtle myself upwards. I'm not so good at moving forward, but getting altitude seems to be easy enough. I look at the stars above me and think to myself. It feels like I'm racing to the stars. I hear wings behind me then I see Luna overtake me, flying higher and faster than me. I look up at her. Not supposed to have fun, my ass. She's obviously enjoying this. I giggle.

Luna slows down and we pan out so that we're flying horizontally again. Playfully I circle around her in the air. She begins to dive, with that challenging look on her face. I continue to circle around her as we fall. It's quite peaceful. The fact that we are falling at a high rate towards solid ground barely even registers in my mind. All I can think of is how fun this is. How naturally we're reacting to each other. Luna begins to arch back towards the sky, and as she does so, she begins to spin slightly. I even out with her, so that we are always in front of each other. But we're both looking up as we spin. I close my eyes. An image plays out in my mind. Something similar to this. But the image is strange. It feels like a memory. My hair is longer, and whipping in my face as we fly. I look at Luna. She's full grown, but not that much bigger than me. I hear her voice say something….three painful words…

I open my eyes in shock. I hear Luna gasp as well. I fall out of the air immediately, all strength in my wings gone. My heart aches and throbs at something I know I just heard but cannot seem to remember. I nearly black out but the touch of Luna's magic around me brings me back to full consciousness. I take up the burden of my own weight, but I struggle to get my balance back. I've slowed myself down to a hover as I pant and think about what just happened. Heat course through my body, painfully. It is distracting, and making it very difficult to fly.

"What just happened?" I say aloud. I manage to gasp, really.

"That….that was a memory of mine." Luna nearly whispers.

"But _I saw it_ from another pony's point of view. It felt like me only older and a little different." Our thought patterns were damn near identical. If I didn't know better, I'd think he and I were the same, just from that quick glimpse.

"How… I never told anypony about that night.." She shakes her head. "Only Dark Knights should have known.."

"And I have never been near you before, in any way." I shake my head.

"That memory is more than a thousand years old." Her voice signals that she's getting upset. Any other situation, and I'd likely be trying to calm her down, but I'm right with her on this.

"Luna, what's going on? This is too weird. That memory, that we just experienced, at the same time, from different views, and what I said earlier in the night, and how you reacted when you were changed back….These coincidences are too moon-damned convenient!" I am so confused right now. My heart is hurting like I'm trying to remember something and I can't. Like there's something I should know and I don't.

"More than that, the way you look and the way you act, your name and your great appeal to the night; it is all tied into that. This cannot be possible. If I am right….there is only one pony who would know." She angrily darts her eyes towards the castle.

"Your sister. She knows. She knows something." Luna nods. She looks the way I feel; on the verge of tears.

"Let us go. I do not care if we are waking her up. If she is withholding information like I think she is, there will be problems."

"If something is going on, between you and me and the old Knights, we need to know." I agree. My tears are uncontrollable. They begin to spill over and my heart feels like it's exploding. I'm confused and angry and I feel like two people. Luna's tears flow as we begin to fly back towards Celestia's tower.

I think of what I heard in the memory. The words she said to who I presume is Dark Knights.

They hurt me so much. I don't even remember them and they hurt so much.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Luna doesn't knock on Celestia's door. She doesn't open it. She doesn't even magick it open.

She kicks it down. The door is ripped along its hinges from the wall. The gold paint on the walls peels off violently as the hinges go down with the large and thick door. The lintel shakes and shudders as the posts also recoil from the door being so suddenly forced from them. I would hate to be in Celestia's place right now, after her sister made her presence known like that.

"Celestia!" Luna yells her sister's name. Her face is wrath personified, her magic almost tangent, the ethereal force relaying her upset.

If she wasn't before, the sun goddess is very much awake _now_. Her sister is standing at her door, or what remains of it, glowing blue angrily. Celestia's eyes are wide, her body is stiff with shock.

"Luna, what is-"

"When you banished me, what became of Knights? What did you do?" She crosses the room, her hoofsteps pounding shapes into the fallen door. She leans over her sister, who is still lying down.

"Luna, I-"

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Luna is crying and angrily yelling. Random objects levitate around the room.

"Listen! Did you really think he would live without you when you were gone? What did you think he had me do? What else could I have done?"

"You should have told me! How could you keep this from me?"

"I have been waiting for you to find out on your own!" Luna doesn't respond. It's my turn. I step out of the shadows of the room, into the focus of both sisters. It's my turn, I need to know, I deserve to know what role I play in all this madness.

"What did he ask? And how does it relate to me? What's _happening_?" I speak confidently at first, but my voice is a whisper at the end. I am weak with confused emotions.

"Oh, Knights." Celestia looks at me. Her eyes begin to water. She looks away from us. "Sit down, both of you. Let me tell you what happened, exactly what happened.." I wipe my eyes and sit on the floor. I'm so hurt. I don't even know why. Luna sits next to me. What's happening, what's happening, I don't understand.

"Luna, while you were corrupted, Dark Knights stayed with you. He was your general. You remember this…But he was not there when you were banished… when I banished you. He saw you disappear, and he begged me. To bring you back or to let him be there- here- for you. I could not give him immortality on my own, and it would be wrongful to do so anyway. I told him the risks, and he accepted. I told him he would not remember for a long time, and that it would be hard when he did. He was without doubt and without hesitation. So I granted him his wish… I killed him, sent his soul forward in time to be reborn as a new pony for when you would arrive." Celestia pauses, as if she is unsure how to continue. I don't know how I feel about this, the supposedly all knowing goddess of the sun looking and acting unsure. "And he's sitting right next to you. And he's been waiting for you to come back. So that he can be at your side. To continue the story. You two are meant to be together, if by your own choice than nothing else. I… I did this for the both of you, I thought it was best for everypony involved, and I.. I still do, Luna, Knights. I did not mean any harm, and I.. I just want you to be happy."

I stare at Celestia, understanding everything, but at the same time completely confused. Luna shakes her head.

"How dare you?"

"I did what he asked. Like it or not, Knights is here, and he's here to stay." Celestia weakly states.

"I'm from a thousand years ago, killed and reborn because of you, so that I can be with Luna? Why didn't you explain this before?" I say before Luna can respond.

"I didn't want you to be confused. I didn't know what you'd be like when you came back, how you would handle it, how I should deal with it…" Celestia gestures with her hooves, implying it was a shot in the dark.

"You think I'm not confused? I just relived a memory that is both mine and not mine, in which Luna professed something utterly profound, and you expect me not to be confused? I just learned that my soul is a thousand plus years old and that I've lived two lives already and _both_ of them revolve around Luna and you think I shouldn't be confused now?" I ask, utterly perplexed.

"I did what you asked. You wouldn't have it any other way."

"But you could have denied him! It was not your place, sister!" Luna returns to the argument. "Knights is and was mine to deal with, always! Thou should not have interfered with what is not thine to begin with!"

"Would you rather never have seen him again? Rather he died alone and without a purpose? Or to have fallen in love with some other mare and forgotten of what you two lived through? Mayhap you think he would have just shrugged his shoulders and started a new life without you? That he'd have dropped everything to do with you and become a tame dog in some other life? I thought a second chance was better for both of you than for it to have ended that way! It is my place to ensure the happiness of my ponies, _and_ my sister! I did what I thought was best and I still think this is the best way things could have gone! I did this for you, for both of you."

"But I don't remember _any of this_, and I don't know her again. I have to start over! And these predestined feelings, that I have no control over…It's a little unfair. And…I might have changed radically. I might have been reborn as a horrible pony. My morals could have been different, unrecognizable! How would that have worked out?"

"You are still you. She is still Luna. This is the way things are. I cannot change them. I'm sorry that it hurts and that things are so confusing, but I did what I could at the time. I did what was best." Celestia hangs her head. All three of us are silent. We let our tears flow silently.

"Where do we go from here?" Luna asks.

"Where ever you want. Knights has always wanted to be there for you. I doubt that has changed." Celestia looks at me questioningly.

"No. That fact has not changed. All I want…is for Luna to be safe and happy."

"And Luna, is it so unbearable that you get a second chance with him?"

"No, but he is not the same. He is so much younger than me now, physically. I'll be full grown again soon, but he will take years to mature again. Besides that, he is mentally younger than me again as well."

"But it gives you the chance to grow up together again. You were set back a few years too. Your mind is not as old either. The difference is you get a longer time period together now."

"I am unsure how I feel about this. I need to think. Celestia, show Knights to a room in my wing. I don't care which one you give him, just make sure he has everything he needs. I will return before next moonrise at the latest." Luna stands and walks over to the open window. She flies out and leaves me here.

"Why did I ask for this? I don't know what's going on."

"I'm sorry. I…."

"I suppose.. I did ask for this. It's not your fault. I pressured you. Or… it sounds like it." There is a heavy silence in the room now. It's like a gap, a chasm. It swallows all the words I want to say but can't seem to vocalize.

"Knights. Have I done wrong?" Celestia asks, humble. I sigh.

"I don't know. I'm so confused. I guess… for now at least… we should just continue. If things don't work out…you did your best and so did we."

"Then… let me show you to your room. I know one that I am confident you will like."

Time has passed.

Celestia has left. I am in a midnight blue room. It is in a miniature tower. It has a bed, painted stars, a bit of a kitchen and a bathroom. The décor is lovely but I'm not really interested in it. I don't know what to think. In retrospect, I am still who I have always been, but it feels like there's some secret part of me. I sigh, for about the hundredth time this past hour or so. I decide to go for a walk. I suppose I can see if Mary is done. That will kill some time.

As I walk the stairs and navigate the hallways, my mind is blank. I move and that is all. I don't start to think in words until I reach Luna's office. I raise my hoof to knock.

"…I do not know what to think. I am most confused."

"Miss Luna, I'm sure it's not so bad."

"But we have changed. He has changed. I have changed. We are not the same as we used to be…" I back away from this conversation. I've heard enough. I gallop down the halls and leap from the nearest window. I let my wings carry me to the garden. I can manage a damn glide, after all.

I land by a tree. My thoughts begin to race. I voice them aloud, because there's nopony here to hear me.

"We've changed…what does she mean? These feeling I have for her…that are mine but also not… are they one-sided? If she cared for me once, does she not anymore? Does she hate me for what I asked? Have I done something…wrong?" I pound my hooves against the tree. "I feel so childish… but I can't control these emotions. I don't remember before but my heart does….what am I to do? If she hates me…who will I be? If she's my whole damn world, what am I without her?"

"It doesn't matter. In a minute, you'll be dead." I jump to my hooves. There's a brown pony in front of me. He's looking at me in a dastardly way.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the brother of the mare you beat up yesterday. I'm here to make sure you don't interfere with our plans and to do to you what you did to her."

"Excuse me? She attacked Luna. What I did was in defense." I fought a mare? I couldn't tell, nor did I care.

"It was none of your damn business!" The brown pony leaps at me, pummeling me with his hooves. For a moment, I'm flattened underneath his weight, but I kick him off and begin to run. "You'll never get away, you bastard!"

"That's what you think!" I begin to pump my wings, and I am no longer restricted by gravity. As adrenaline pumps through me, I activate hidden strength and speed in my wings. Instincts kick in and all the experience I must have once had is commanding my body properly, giving me proper, professional flight. I didn't get a good look, but in case that pony is a Pegasus, I am flying with all the speed I can muster, no matter where the knowledge of how to use it came from.

My heart is pounding away in my ribcage, and I silently pray that I'm going fast enough and that by the moon he isn't a Pegasus.

My prayers are utterly denied.

My tail gets yanked and I am being pulled down. Only a trained Pegasus can carry the weight of another pony, and I am far from trained, even if I'm getting knowledge from my past life. It's my wings that are weak, and though I fight his pull, it's useless. My wings give out and my life as well as my tail is in the hooves of another pony. He pulls me down as he enters a dive. I see what he's doing. He's going to slam me into the ground while he pulls up and flies away. I twist myself so that I'm facing him, albeit upside down. His tail is whipping in front of me. I grab it and pull.

We spin in the air, head over tail. I'll only let go if he lets go and if he doesn't let go, we both crash into the ground, and I'm feeling slightly suicidal tonight. But, ha ha, guess what? He inevitably lets go.

We pull away from each other and I try to sweep as far away from him as possible. He pulls a sharp turn and comes after me without any hesitation. I can hear him laughing. I think he's calling out to me. I strain to hear him.

"Once you're gone, we'll be able to get rid of that awful alicorn!" He continues to laugh. My mind reels. My wings stutter. He means Luna. He means hurt her. Kill her.

I turn around in the air almost immediately and speed towards him. I crash into him and send us both to the ground. I punch him with all the force in my body. I can do this much for Luna. As we near the ground, I push him down and pull up, circle back and land where he fell. He's conscious, and perfectly fine.

"Why do you care so much about that maniacal alicorn? She doesn't even care about you." He spits at me. I smile at him. I walk forward calmly.

"It's not about me. It never was. I will forever be what she needs me to be. I am her guardian. That's all I'll ever be." As I near him, his attitude starts to change. He was grimacing in disgust, but now he is backing away in fear. I laugh. "You started this fight. You thought you could win. Your mistake: you mentioned Luna." The pony cringes and whines something. "Speak up!"

"Your eyes…your voice…you're not… you can't be a normal pony!" He shrieks in shock, still trying to back away.

"Excuse me?"


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Knights!" I hear Luna call me. I look up from the brown pony. I see Luna drifting down towards me. My expression lightens. My foe tries to scurry off while my eyes are away.

"Stay where you are!" I snarl at him. He cringes again. Luna lands.

"What is going on? I had the strangest feeling…that you needed me." She huffs, out of breathe.

"I was…out here. This pony attacked me. And he _threatened_ you." My voice drops, unintentionally.

"AND THEN YOU TURNED INTO SOME SUN-DAMNED DEMON PONY!" the brown pony screams from the ground. I turn on him. I lean forward, baring my teeth and hissing at him:

"You should never have come here."

"Knights!" Luna yells at me. I look at her. Have I done something wrong?

"What are you doing? This is not how you will act if you are to stay my guard. I do not care if he threatened me, he is beaten and you will cease your malicious behavior towards him." I straighten up, immediately.

"Yes, Luna." I turn back to the pony. "Please leave the gardens. You are not supposed to be here. Now get." He nods. He trots away with his head and tail down. As I watch him leave I feel regret and a strange euphoria coupled with unexpected dizziness. I turn to face Luna and pass out before I can take a step.

"Knights, can you hear me? Knights? It's strange, he's conscious but he's not responding." The hell? That's Jasmine. Her voice…what happened? I was in the garden…then the brown pony…then the fight ….then Luna… and then blank.

"Jasmine? Luna? What?" My eyes open and I see them both.

"Knights!" They both exclaim.

"What the hell is going on?"

"You passed out after getting in a fight with a random pony." Jasmine answers quickly.

"I figured that much, Jasmine. How did I pass out? I remember being dizzy…"

"Luna says you were acting strangely before you passed out. Unlike yourself."

"I… don't remember. I… was angry. But things get weird after that. All distorted. The last thing I remember exactly was calming down, then feeling oddly euphoric and dizzy at the same time. Then blank. And I'm here."

"You were completely out of character. Not only that, but your physical demeanor changed. You were giving off smoke, which I do not think is safe, your eyes had turned red, and your voice was altogether different. It is like when the first pony attacked me. The same thing happened then, but I thought shock had altered my senses momentarily."

"I don't remember it that time. The euphoria and the dizziness anyway. Or the smoke. That's completely new information." I shake my head. "Is…something wrong with me?"

"I do not know. It might be the fact that you are reborn. You could have been altered in the near thousand year wait for me."

"That makes sense, if we're talking about my mind. How could that period have affected my 'new' body?"

"Wait a second. What are we talking about?" Jasmine asks.

"Oh, apparently, I was born a thousand or so years ago, became Luna's guard, then freaked out when Luna was banished, which caused me to beg Celestia to send me into the future where Luna would reemerge. In short, I've been literally reborn. And this is proven through several facts, not to mention Celestia completely confessing to all of it." I say a bit sarcastically. "It's hard to believe but it's the truth. Now I have an uncontrollable emotional attachment to Princess Luna from a time when I was a trained guardian a really long time ago." Jasmine just looks at me.

"The strangest things happen to you."

"Yeah. I am the weirdest pony alive today." I plant my face in my hooves, feeling tired and drained.

"Yeah. That fact is undeniable. At least you're alive. Luna was under the impression that you were dying. You certainly weren't breathing normally. Or at all."

"I was afraid that I was losing you again." Luna murmurs.

"What? You mean… you don't hate me?" I ask, very shocked.

"How could I hate you? You ….you gave up an entire lifetime to be with me. You willingly let yourself die to come back and be at my side. It was noble and kind. How could any pony hate that? How could _I_ hate that, considering how much you have always meant to me?"

"I heard you talking to Mary, saying that we had both changed, and I figured you meant that we were no longer compatible, or something.. I was afraid you hated me for the decision I'd made. Because… my decision led to the changes, at least the ones in me."

"I suppose that is true, but it only means we have to start over. We may find we are even more compatible this way. It is… strange, the way things have occurred. But…if it is meant to be, it will happen."

"I like that philosophy." I sigh, releasing my inner tension. "What do we do?"

"I…suppose we continue with life." Luna puts her hoof on my bedside. "And that means you have to learn to fly better. You will also learn proper fighting techniques. And proper courtroom behavior. And public appearances."

"And that also means you have to learn how to relax and have fun and continue being awesome." I poke her, jokingly.

"Ahem. I'm still here." Jasmine says. She looks annoyed.

"I'm sorry. I guess I can only concentrate on one pony at a time. Thanks for rushing down. I still have to do something amazing for you to thank you."

"No. I don't need anything. I'm just glad I could help." Jasmine looks away.

"Is everything okay? Is something wrong?"

"I just miss you. You get used to a pony after living with them for a month."

"I know how you feel."

"I guess you've been busy. From what I've heard it's been a full night."

"A lot has happened. So much in such a short night." I shake my head softly. "So much in only my _first_ night."

"I suppose…the sun is coming out, that means you should probably get some sleep. Considering you've been up for nearly a full day." Jasmine chuckles.

"That sounds nice. Why don't you stay?" I yawn before replying. I really am tired. I can see Luna is too.

"Alright. I'll take a nap before I leave."

"You should use your room, Knights. The hospital ward is not the right place to sleep in. Come along." Luna says. I can hear how tired she is in her voice. I hop off the bed and follow after her, with Jasmine right beside me. Luna's room is just down the hall, so I say goodday while I lead Jasmine into my room. I hop onto the bed and lay down. The covers are soft and smooth and fluffy.

"Jasmine, I don't have anywhere for you to sleep except the floor, so you can sleep on the bed with me." I say drowsily. I begin to fall asleep as I feel Jasmine's weight on the bed beside me. Jasmine mumble's something. I drift off. But I can't quite fall asleep. I remember why. I jump to my hooves and startle Jasmine in the process.

"What are you doing?"

"I can't fall asleep unless I look at the night sky first. I know it's almost dawn but…" I look out the glassy window anyway. It's truly beautiful. And sad. But I'll see it again tomorrow night. I kiss the moon goodday and climb back in bed. "Now I can fall asleep."

"Why do you do that?"

"I've never thought about it before. It just became my habit, to say goodnight to the moon while I went to sleep. Now, I guess I get to say goodday while we both go to sleep. I make sure she's safe while we both close our eyes. It's my job you know.." I look at Jasmine. My thoughts are slowing down and I yawn as I place my head on Jasmine's back. She's fuzzy. A moment later I feel her place her head on my wings. We fall asleep looking like yin and yang.

Jasmine is gone when I wake up, five or so hours later. It's the middle of the day, but I feel Luna's distressed presence in my mind. I trot quickly down the hall to her bedroom and find her still asleep. She's tossing and twitching and crying. I go over to her bed and place my hoof on hers. She instantly calms down. She opens her eyes, but I think she's still asleep.

"Luna, you're fine. The nightmare is over. You can sleep peacefully." I whisper to her as I lay my head on the bed in front of her face.

"Knights…" she mumbles. Her eyes start to close slowly and I take my hoof away. I begin to trot towards the door, a bit sad to leave.

"Don't go!"

"Luna? Are you…scared?"

"As much…as I hate to admit it… I am scared. Please…stay here." Luna sounds so young, so frightened.

"Of course I'll stay." I trot back over to her bedside and lay my head upon the bed.

"Do you not need to sleep as well?"

"I'm fine. I'm here for you."

"You, ah, perhaps you should climb in bed, too?"

"If….if you're sure. I mean… only so you can sleep." I'm trying not to blush. I mean, I don't even feel that way about her but what if somepony saw us like in the same bed? The questions they would raise…Luna's reputation….who knows what could happen?

"I need you beside me Knights. For the past month, all I can dream about are the Elements of Harmony, and the way they attacked me. And I remember past times when you were Dark Knights, and I remember the days we shared and the things we spoke of. And then they merge and you….and I….. it just…" As she recalls the dreams, she starts to cry.

"Shush, shush, it's okay. The Elements…might have attacked you when you were corrupted, but they saved you, too. Because of them, you get to be the Princess of the Night again, and I get to be your Knight. I may not remember the past, but now we have a future. We can be the best of friends or...well." I shake away a sudden pain in my head. The stress of the night must be getting to me. "I don't know where things are going, but we'll find out together. I will be whatever you need me to be, and I'll always be there for you. If you need me to be right next to you, acting like your pillow, I can do that." I somewhat hesitantly jump into her bed. I curl up beside her and smile reassuringly while I wait for her reaction.

She lifts one of her wings and pulls me closer with it. I am immediately reminded of how small I'm going to be compared to her in a few months. I'm already smaller than she is. But she needs me, so I'm here. Small or not.

"You make a lovely pillow. I am sorry if this is awkward for you. I am sorry that I am being so selfish.."

"It's not awkward for me. I'm here for you. Besides, you're warm and cozy. I just don't know…how you feel. If this is because of that dream entirely or feelings or something.."

"I think that this is because of both. A thousand years is a long time to be away from the one pony you care about. We used to be very close. And these dreams, in which one of us usually ends up dead, are heartbreaking. This past month, I have had to stop myself from rushing to you every night. To make sure you were alive and unharmed."

"That's my job you silly alicorn. I'm the one whose supposed be protective and save the night. You don't need to worry anymore."

"Thank you, Knights. I have missed you so." Luna lays her head back down again. I listen to the sound of her breathing and the pounding of her heart and the calming sensation from her in my mind. I fall asleep sitting up, happier than I can ever recall being.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The next night, when we wake up, we wake up slowly and in each other's' arms. I wake up first.

For a long while, I watch her breathe and sleep. I find it strange that I have only known her for a few days, and I'm waking up in her bed. It's not awkward unless I start to think down a certain road, but it's curious. Is the reason our relationship has progressed so quickly because I'm her old guard and close friend? Or more than that, we really are just compatible and have that innate draw towards each other? Either way, the feelings are there and we slept together for the past four hours.

I had a dream about her too. Or maybe it was a memory? It felt like both. Recalling it, I begin to relive it.

_Luna! Where are you taking me?_

_You will see, Knights. We are almost there._

_Why must we wake up in the middle of the day to see this?_

_Because, Dark Knights, there are certain flowers that only bloom in the day time, and I want you to see the transformation from day to night. It is most glorious, methinks. Besides, it is nearly sunset, not the middle of the day._

_Luna, you know what I mean-_

_Here we are!_

And then it ends. I only got a few hazy images of Luna, and not much more than the dialogue. I didn't see any of our surroundings but I got a familiar feeling. Sigh. I look back at Luna. She moves a little.

"Knights?" She says without opening her eyes.

"Yes, Luna?"

"Did you have the dream, too?"

"I dreamt that you were taking me somewhere, but I woke up."

"I was taking you to the beginnings of the Canterlot gardens. That was just after I had met you the first time. It was, perhaps, our third meeting. We were already quite close, as guard and princess as well as friends.. It is a good memory."

"Really? It was so fuzzy and unclear for me."

"Where did it break off?"

"You exclaimed that we were there. That was when it ended. I did wake up before you did, that must be why."

"Then you missed the best part."

"You'll have to tell me about it." I stand up and hop off her bed. "We should probably wake up and be mobile for a few hours. And raise the moon."

"Of course." Luna stands and flutters off the bed. "Would you like to watch or shall I do it by myself?" I expect her to brush her mane, which is now messy, but she shakes her head and it falls straight. I pause a second to consider this notion impressive.

"I'd love to watch."

"Then come with me." Luna leads me to a room that is between the two wings, but behind all the places where visiting ponies are allowed to go. In the center of this room is a huge platform, decorated in the colors of the sun and the daytime. Luna hops onto the platform, which glows softly as she touches it. "This is where my sister and I change the time of day. It can be done anywhere, but this place is the easiest place to do it, merely because it is where we have always done it. The only time ponies get to see this ritual is on the summer sun celebration, and a now forgotten day, the winter solstice. You are about to see something special." Luna faces the east, which is the direction of the front of the castle. She bends down, taps her long blue horn to the ground and settles there for a moment, with her eyes closed. She quickly pulls up, rearing on her hind legs. This action causes magic blue sparks to stretch eloquently from the place her horn had been touching the ground to the tip of her horn now. I look out the window to see the moon rising over the horizon.

The sparks die and disappear, but I don't think Luna is done yet. She turns to the west, where the sun is, and stands on her hind legs again. She stands this way for a few seconds. She then pulls down, to place her horn on the ground. Now, golden sparks stretch just as beautifully from the air to the ground. In the opposite window, the sun starts to set slightly faster than before. The platform under Luna glows brighter and the insignia changes from the golden sun and flowers to a bright blue and white moon with silver roses. Luna shakily steps off the platform.

"Whoa, are you okay?"

"I am…still weak. When I was changed back, my magic was severely restricted. I can barely do more than raising my own moon. I must build up my stores of magic again, before I can do any serious magic. I cannot even levitate anymore, the most basic of unicorn magic." She says as she sits down. "That display in Celestia's room last night has most efficiently weakened me.. Though that my magic still responds to my emotions so powerfully is a good sign all is not lost. I still dislike being weak, however.."

"I know how you feel. My parents were stuffy unicorn supremeists, and I wasn't born a unicorn. I can't use any magic."

"Really? Those insufferable fools are still around?"

"Apparently. How bad were they before?"

"They tended to speak loudly and about themselves, often insulting the other races. I found them to be highly annoying."

"They're still that way. My parents disowned me about five or so months ago, officially. Before that, they did whatever they could to stay away from me."

"I never understood their values." Luna tries to stand, wobbly. "Let us not talk of them anymore. What would you like to do?"

"Well. If there's nothing important you need to do, I would like to hear about what happened before Nightmare Moon happened. If it's not….awkward or anything."

"If you wish, I will tell you of what I can remember. There are holes in my memory, as there are in yours. Shall we relax somewhere while I tell you?"

"Why don't we sit in the gardens? It's always pretty there."

"Indeed." Luna and I walk out until we can find a large enough window for us to fly out. We glide down into the gardens, her gracefully and me…not quite so gracefully. She finds a nice pond for us to sit by. Some ducks swim idly, not caring one way or another for our presence.

Luna starts her tale.

"I can remember the day I met you, Knights, but I think for today I will leave that out. I remember that we were both young, although at times you seemed older and more mature than I, and vice versa. We were happy to be together in any way. But I began to notice that most ponies did not share our love of the night. I noticed that they were afraid of the night, fearful of the dark. I was sad at first, and I could not understand why they felt this way. I made the night more beautiful, added the stars in the sky and gave them constellations but these actions went widely ignored. I became convinced that they hated me and loved my sister. It weighed deeply on my mind that nothing I did seemed good, and everything of my sister did. I was upset, very hurt, very angry, and it all felt very sudden, all of these feelings. I vaguely remember…you tried to help me calm down, but for a time I…I banished you from my side. I stayed away from everypony I could, sinking into anger and hate. I made the nights press against the day, lingering as long as I could make them stay. And still…nopony noticed the beautiful night I had made for them.

I remember, just before Nightmare Moon became me, that I was…I was in some sort of labyrinth. When I emerged from that place, I was Nightmare Moon. Something inside changed me. I did not become her willingly or purposely. I am sure of it. It was then that I confronted Celestia, called her out, and declared war. I know that at some point I amassed an army of sympathetic ponies, although I'm not sure where they came from. I know that I brought you back to my side, made you my general. After that, I only remember snippets of the final battle with Celestia, in which she banished me. I waited on the moon for a thousand years to reap my revenge. And then…you were there again."

"I wasn't there for you at that final battle. We got separated, I think… I wonder if there was something I could have done to change the outcome."

"I doubt there was anything you would have been able to change. I was evil and corrupted. But I am not making excuses when I say that it was not my fault. Something else made me truly dark. It was something from outside of my being… Without that factor, I never would have hurt anypony. Nopony would have died because of me. I swear that I never…I _never…_" Luna falls into silence.

"If you say it wasn't on purpose then it wasn't on purpose. I believe you. Those things that happened…weren't your fault. You never would have done that. I understand that. From the sensations I'm getting, I don't think you could ever harm another pony unless in defense of a great many more, and it would not be a light-hearted decision. It wasn't, and isn't, your nature."

"You have not changed much. I am glad you are here, Knights." Luna leans over and knocks her head against mine, softly.

"I'm glad I'm here too. Now, how about we go visit Mary, and see if there's anything else we can do tonight?"

"I like this idea. We can go to the Canterlot forge later, and place an order for your sword." She says as she stands and stretches.

"Me, a sword? In this day and age?"

"Yes. It is customary for a guard to carry a weapon, if only decorative. You will, however, learn how to use it." She giggles. "Better to have and not need, than need and not have. I think you will take to it quickly, for it is quite invigorating."

"This is sounding better all the time."


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Oh, I just finished with his cape, Miss Luna! You have the most wonderful timing!"

"How does it look?"

"He'll have to try it on."

"Let us not waste time, then." Mary winks and without hesitation, throws the cape around my neck and ties it off in one motion. The cape is the same color as my bandana, dark blue and a bit sparkly. The back is bare of any design; the edges have red thread woven into an intricate semi-flowery design. The corners have a red and silver moon in them. I'm a bit astounded at how short the cape is. The bottom edges hit my mid-thigh, and go no lower. Still, it's impressive that the renowned flyer was able to accomplish this handiwork.

"Hey Mary?"

"Yes, Knights? Do you have a question?"

"Actually I have two. Why is the cape so short?"

"I knew you might have to fly in it, so I didn't want it getting in the way of that. If you want, I can make an attachable piece that will make it longer."

"No, it's fine, I like it. I was only wondering. Also, how were you able to make it? I thought your talent was flying?" I tilt my head to the side.

"That's a common misconception. My talent is not directly related to flying, but it came in handy. My talent is swiftness. It's more symbolic than literal, but, well… It can also be literal too.. While being swift as a flyer made me famous, my talent allows me to learn quickly and perform almost anything. That's why I've been able to successfully make my living doing odd-jobs."

"Wow. That's pretty neat. So, you could have been anything, but you decided to be a flyer?"

"No, actually. My friends and family urged me to become a stunt devil because I was good at it. It _had _made me happy, but in the end I'd done it because I was asked to."

"Well, what did you want to be most?"

"I wanted to be a scholar. I wanted to hold books in my hooves and sap up all their knowledge. I wanted to teach and learn. I wanted to be helpful with the knowledge I gained. But, my family was right, I would never have accomplished much if I'd done what I'd wanted. I would be sitting in a library, rusting to death while I read book after book after book."

"But it's what you wanted to do. Wouldn't it be worth it, to you at least?"

"Maybe, especially now after I lost the use of my wings for flight." Mary looks at her limp wings with a pang of regret.

"Hey! I have an idea! Both Luna and I have gaps in our memory that need filling in. Would you mind researching about the time before and during Nightmare Moon's reign? That seems to be most of what we're missing." I see her eyes light up before I'm even done talking.

"Why, Knights, you don't know how happy you just made me! It's been ages since I last held a professional history book in my hooves. I will research diligently, if that's what Miss Luna wants." Mary looks up to Luna with hope and pleading in her eyes.

"This will help all three of us, I am sure. From now on, if Knights asks you, take it as an order from me. If you would like, Mary, you may go and start now." Mary squeals in happiness, and trots off to the Canterlot Library. "I think that this is the happiest I have ever seen her. Did you do this on purpose?"

"What, make her happy? Yeah. That's what I was going for. I mean, she spent her life doing something that didn't make her completely happy. Now she gets the chance to."

"You are a wise little pony."

"I'm not that much smaller than you."

"But you will always be younger than I am."

"You've got me there, but age doesn't equate to maturity. Now, what will we do for the rest of the night?"

"Place the order for your sword and get a practice one as well as a tutor for you to use."

"Sweet! But what will you do?"

"I will make sure that the night is absolutely perfect for Equestria. I must also speak with my sister. I believe she wants me to do something for her. She might feel that it is time I begin speaking to the public again."

"Well, as long as you're not being bored all by yourself." Luna rolls her eyes at me.

"Come on."

As it turns out, the Canterlot Castle has a forge and an armory underneath it. The dungeons from who knows when are down there too, as well as an expansive cave system. No pony goes down there anymore, and Luna tells me that most have forgotten about them. The guards also have training grounds underneath the castle as well as courtyards outside. Luna says that I'll have to earn the trust of Celestia's guard in order for him to train me.

As Luna walks in, every guard stops and bows, almost simultaneously. A lot of these ponies are very strong looking. I can tell a lot of them would be skilled with a weapon, some might even be masters. I'm nervous here. I'm trying to tell myself that these ponies are our allies but I can't seem to relax.

"Princess Luna, what do you need tonight?" One pony asks as he approaches.

"I need for Knights to meet one of the captains and for him to train Knights with a sword. I want the best, whomever you think will teach him the most efficiently. I also need to be taken to the Smith's to place an order for a special design sword."

"Right this way, then. Somepony will take Knights to Captain Alto." The pony leads Luna away. She waves me goodbye with a wing, and I wave back.

"Thank you." I hear her say to the guard escorting her.

"Well, Knights, come with me." A grey unicorn says to me grumpily. "And hurry up, I'm missing out on my training to escort you." I hurry after him. It's hot down here, and that doesn't help my nervous sweat I've got going on. Although everypony else here is sweating too. I'm sure, however, that theirs is because they're working out. I follow the gray unicorn to an old time looking barracks. Inside is a court space, where I hear they are training. "Captain Alexander Alto is in here. He's Celestia's top pony and personal guard. In some respects, I'd say he's your equal."

"My equal? Aren't we all equal?"

"Not if you're a guard. The princesses' personal guard is in charge of everypony else. They're like.. the kings and the rest of us have ranks lower than them. As Luna's personal, and only, guard, you rank just as high as he does."

"Wow. That's neat."

"It is, until he beats you up."

"What? Beats me up?"

"Yeah. He teaches through experience. He won't kill you, but you can bet he'll break bones and cut deep. He's a unicorn, too."

"Oh, so I'm in for a world of hurt. I guess I'd better learn quickly." I hear a swear and a crunch, hopefully one of wood, from inside.

"I'm not going in there, so …. don't die." He opens the door and scuttles off. It looks like hell broke loose in here. There's a white and yellow-maned unicorn standing barely out of breath. Actually, he's the only one standing. Everypony else is lying on the ground, or in the wall. Why did Luna think this was a good idea?

"Hello, Knights, Celestia told me that Luna would likely bring you down soon. I've been keeping my eye out for a blacker-than-the-night-itself pony and here you are. Come in, let's get to know each other." The white pony says to me. I assume this is Alexander. I step cautiously inside. The doors close. Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit…

"You mean fighting don't you? Oh shit.."

"That's traditionally how we do things. Now.." Alexander says in a voice most suave and then leaps at me with his hooves outstretched.

I leap into the air and find that I don't go far before a bit of magic casts me to the ground. I bounce, turn and land. OW. Holy shit, where'd he get that stick? He must have found it in the debris but it doesn't really matter now because he's swinging it at me. Dodge dodge jump shit ow, he's hit me, and there again on the shoulder, and there on my hooves, damn he's tripped me, get away, get away!

I am so slow. It's insulting and pathetic of me. I try to go into that zone where I just act natural but I can't seem to.

"This is how you plan to protect your princess? Weak dodges and failed attempts at flight?"

"I can only do the best I can!" Luna's name stirs me. He swings, I dodge down, jump up and head butt him. He drops his weapon of choice, the stick, and punches me with an uppercut to my lower jaw. I jut out my wings and catch myself in the air, but I don't stay there long. I hurl myself at the ground, and at Alexander. He waits as long as he can before dodging but I pull up and swift kick him to the face. I fall on my stomach in the process but I've landed two blows. Alexander stands up slowly and walks to me as I begin to rise. I freeze over as his magic holds me in place. I look up at him with wide eyes. He wouldn't, would he?

Oh.

Apparently he would.

With a strong punch to the gut I am once more flying through the air of some other pony's will. I can't catch myself this time though; I'm still immobilized. I hit the ground and skid across it a few meters but it does little to take my attention away from my stomach. I look down at my hooves. They're covered in blood. How the fuck…? Oh, dear Luna, he has some sort of switchblade bracelet thing. I stand, my stomach refusing to stop bleeding. I take a step.

A shiver runs up my back and through my throat. A healthy dose of blood escapes my mouth. The iron taste is intense and sweet.

"Not very strong at all, are you Knights? What makes you think you can protect anypony if you can't protect yourself? If Luna was ever in danger-"

"Shut up and keep fighting!" I throw myself at Alexander again. Blood is still streaming from my mouth but I yell anyway. I launch a fury of attacks, kicks, punches, sweeps, bites, anything. Alexander finds himself dodging me more often than attacking. This continues until he magic zaps me and I'm left paralyzed. He seems exhausted as well but he comes over and sits by me.

"That was unexpected. I didn't think somepony so green could fight with that much fury. I see now how you'll handle yourself. I think Luna is right and you do need to learn how to handle a weapon. I think you'll be one of my best students. However, you must be prepared to give everything you have every time you show up, or you won't last the whole session. I am, well, sorry for shanking you, but I needed to see how you would react to a deep wound. You did very well for somepony untrained in every way imaginable." Alexander comments than leaves. Why would he just leave me here, bleeding out? The pain is intense and I'm fairly certain this qualifies as a mortal wound. It's not incredibly deep, he missed or purposely didn't hit any organs, but the wound is damnably deep and it refuses to stop bleeding. I try to stand, to move, when a memory hits me.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

I lie, twisted awkwardly, in the bloody mud and grass. The plains of Everfree are ruined from the battle. I myself am horribly injured, and I find myself too weak to be able to change it. The pain itself is bearable, but the bloodloss and dizziness and weakness of limb are getting to me. Once more, I try to stand, but my neck wound continues to gush, and my weak legs can lift me no higher than a hair above the mud. I slip back into my body shaped hole in the ground, truly too weak to move. Oh my princess…. I think I have failed you. I think..

I think I'm dying… The thought itself is utterly terrifying. I will no longer be with my Luna. If she wins, she will live a millennia or more without me. I shall be dead, gone, useless to her. I will not be able to help her, care for her, bring a smile to her lovely face. Sadly, weakly, I reflect on everything that brought me to this point.

How could I let that pony hit me like that? I had plenty of time to turn away, except, oh yes, that's right. Luna was right there, right behind me. That was why I was in his line of fire in the first place. I took the brunt of that blow, and here I am paying for it. She killed him after I was struck and flew off into battle but now I'm lying here, alone, and my neck is slit open and releasing so much blood. Too much blood, too much damage. I cannot breathe, I cannot move, there's nothing I can do to save myself.. There's nothing I can do to continue, not for myself..

Ba-bump.

_Help me….. Somepony…_

Ba-bump.

_Luna? _

I hear a screech in my mind. It's Luna, I know it is! Dammit! I can't die now, not if she needs me! Damn the blood loss and the broken wings, if she needs me I'll be there! I summon my rage and desire and channel it like magic. I force my legs to straighten out and carry my weight. I slide in the mud, but I refuse to give up now, not if she needs me so much as to call out to me. I shake off the mud, start at a trot but quickly move into a sprint. As I begin to run, I tie a torn lunar flag across my neck to stop the bleeding. If I can save Luna, from whatever is hurting her, I will feel no regret in dying from all these wounds. I don't care if I won't live past today, but damn it all to hell and back, she _needs me now and I will be there._

The battlefield is mangled, brown and red and ash and bodies of ponies everywhere. I try to ignore the death because there is nothing I can do for those who have already passed. A wave of dizziness passes over me and I fear that I may fall. But the castle is not so far away, I can make it, and I have to! I tap into my newfound unicorn magic, force strength into my body, relentlessly moving forward despite all the obstacles.

I can see her heavenly light inside, mixed with that of Celestia. Inside, in the main hall, likely not far from the throne room. With a blast from my artificial horn, I knock down a wall and enter a side hall. I know a few shortcuts through the castle, but will they be enough? Will I make it? Can I? My heart aches at the thought of failure. My body trembles at such a concept. I cannot let her down, I refuse to give in to such pessimism and gloom. I navigate the halls expertly, going as fast as I can through the ruined marble palace.

I hear her and her sister screaming bloody murder and know I am close. I race forward, but every movement feels sloppy, slow, near to useless. I stumble too much, I cough too much, I can't seem to move the way I need to.

I see the lights getting brighter. My eyes burn at the intensity of their duel.

I hear her yelling out in pain. I feel it too, in my heart and soul and mind.

I feel her fear and sorrow. It drives my every move, my every thought.

Finally, I step through the doorway.

There she is. Still alive, mostly unharmed. My heart flutters with hope and joy until I see the terror on her face, and the spell being cast around her. Everything good in the world falls from my being as I fear the worst possible outcomes.

"My Princess Luna!" I scream, but It's too late, her sister… her sister has banished her.

I failed you Princess….I've failed….


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

What…oh lunar cycles…my head. I rub my face with my hoof as I fade out of the memory and into reality. I'm still in the training court. I'm still scratched up. It's still really late at night. That memory…I think it was one of my final moments in my original life. I make to sit up…Oh shit…I'm really stiff. How long did that memory take me in real life? It was only two or three minutes' worth of memory. Wait, is my stomach still bleeding? I immediately feel for my belly, worried that I may still be bleeding out.

Well. Color me yellow. My stomach looks perfectly modeled, not a scratch, scar or otherwise sign of a blemish or that I had been brutally stabbed within any reasonable amount of time. I'm still covered in blood, most of it, probably all of it, being mine. I stand up and stretch my stiff limbs. My joints crack loudly like I've never heard them do before. Besides the stiffness, which is quickly melting away, I feel rather amazing.

Oh, yes! Now that the stiffness is completely gone, I feel really energetic. It feels like my body is moving more fluidly than before. Maybe I'm over exaggerating, but I definitely feel a difference. I stretch my wings to compare them as well. Looking at them, they feel and look longer by about two inches each. They also feel more powerful. I wonder if each memory I gain back gives me more of my original strength. I want to tell Luna about this, but I suppose I should get cleaned up first.

There must be a place for the training guards to get cleaned up. Walking out of the doors I see that there is indeed what looks to be a shower or baths building. Steam is running out of it, so it's probably a bath or something. I head for it.

I can hear running water, so I'm absolutely sure now that's what this place is. Inside is tile and streams of running water everywhere. It's like the courses were already here when the tile was laid on the ground. There are a few ponies in here with me, but they sound like they're in the back. I just step into one of the nearer streams and begin to scrub the now dried blood off. The distant walls are covered in almost nothing but mirror. I can see through the steam, but my image is distorted. I wade through the coursing stream to get a closer look.

I think the steam is distorting my color. My mane looks lighter, more silver than before. Was this the way I looked before? I must say, I don't mind the color. If my mane really is lighter, it doesn't look awful. Still, I can't believe all that just happened. I wonder what Luna will think.

I scrub all the blood and dirt off my coat and shake myself dry. I hurry out to find Luna and the blacksmith, because that's probably where Luna will be. I wonder if these bigger wings will make me faster. I step outside and I give them a wide stretch. I give myself a short run to gain some speed before I force myself into the air. It is ridiculously easier now to fly. Four inches is a great improvement apparently.

Or perhaps it's the hot air that permeates the entire cavern. I can't be sure. Still, I'm finding it very easy to fly here. I seem to have a greater balance. Or better control of my balance. How much did that one memory change?

I soar in a loose circle for a couple of loops before I determine which of the eighteen buildings is the blacksmith's quarters. I glide down with ease. I can imagine I must be much more graceful than I was before, though I'm no competition for a real pegasus.

As I land I feel Luna's link to my mind flare in a bit of shock. Now I know she's close. I quickly trot into the building and I see Luna standing there. Something about her is different though. Her mane…No, it can't be? Did she undergo the same thing I did? She is slightly taller, her mane is much more transparent, and more flowy like Celestia's.

"Luna? Is something wrong?"

"I could ask the same of you. I entered a memory sequence and just woke up. What happened to you?"

"I did the same thing, I think, and I woke up a bit different. I can see you did as well. I think this is closer to our original forms. And that maybe each memory we share brings us closer and closer to said forms. You'll probably be much faster, considering you never lost your original body. Well, I guess. This is all speculation, of course."

"I remembered the last day, the day I was banished. Except, it wasn't like it was the original way. I was hyper aware of the link, and I know that when I was Nightmare Moon I did not feel it at all. I heard your voice in my head, saying you'd failed…"

"I remember thinking that. But then I woke up. And I was like this."

"I remember being in darkness for a while after that. I woke up just now."

"Yeah, and you scared the living hell out of me!" A thick earth pony speaks. I hadn't even noticed him. He's filthy with soot but I can tell he is blue underneath. He must be the blacksmith.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to frighten you." Luna says, truly remorseful for the scare.

"You nearly fell into the fire! How wasn't I supposed to be frightened!? I thought I was going to have to explain to Celestia why her sister was covered in black scorch marks!"

"Calm down! That was….fairly normal of us. Please, just calm down." I say a little angrily. What right does he have to speak to Luna like that?

"Fine….huh. I was just starting to heat up the flames to get started on the sword you were asking for when you passed out. I don't think I can rekindle the fire after that….shock. Besides, it's late and I don't normally stay up this long, usually. I'll get to work on the sword tomorrow morning. As for a practice sword, he can pick one from the rack, as long as it's not marked with a red tag." The blacksmith says as he begins to pick up a bunch of scattered tools.

"What are the ones marked with a red tag for?" I ask.

"Those are the ones that are 'going into retirement'. I can no longer fix them properly so I'll melt them down and make completely new swords from them. It'll be the same metal, but you get what I mean."

I nod and walk back to look at the rows and rows of swords. I want one that's simple, strong, and hopefully a bit like the one Blacksmith is making. I pull one off the rack. They're all still in their sheaths, so I pull this one out. The metal is a bit dingy and worn, but I can feel that it is still strong. I also realize I know literally nothing about swords.

"I would like to know what you think is best for me. I don't know anything about swords or how to use them; I think if I chose, I would make a mistake."

"Well, aren't you a wise little pony? Not many stallions can ask for help or admit a lack of knowledge." Blacksmith laughs in his scotty accent. "Well, I think you need a sword with a long blade. Being a Pegasus, you'll be flying around a lot in any sort of battle, so you need a far-reaching blade. It would need to be light as well, because for the same reason you'll be making quick and hard attacks, not slow and powerful ones. What would you hold it with: hoof or mouth?"

"I think mouth. I need my hooves to run, although not necessarily to fly."

"Sounds logical. Then you'll need a sword with a long thin hilt. All in all, pretty much exactly like the one on your flank. Which means.." He pauses and reaches for a specific sword on one of the higher rows. "..you need this sword to practice with. All the practice swords are heavier by design, to build up strength, but this is still a light class sword. I think it will be perfect for you." Blacksmith pulls the sword from its sheath. Aside from the missing pommel stone, it looks just like my cutie mark. Like the one before it, it's metal is old and dirty and scuffled, but I believe Blacksmith when he says it is strong. I take it from him. It's heavy, but I expected that. I can definitely lift it. I give it a practice swing. It takes all of the weight in my body to balance it out. I nearly fall over.

"I can see there's some stuff I'll have to get used to."

"Yes. Now, go for tonight. I'm shutting down shop so I can rest and get to work on your real sword tomorrow."

"Thank you. I don't know what to say."

"How about good night? I told ya, I'm leaving." Blacksmith says and shuts off the lights. Luna lights up the room with her new mane-do. I laugh a little.

"Come on. Guide the way Luna." She sticks her nose in the air and illuminates the way out of the now dark smiths.

"Yes, and we will see how much our researcher has discovered in a single night." Luna says, winking to me.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Miss Luna, I've learned so much! So interesting, unlike anything I've ever heard of before! The best part is that it's all nonfiction works!" Mary's mouth moves so fast that I can't understand her words. She's been like this since we claimed her back at the library. "No, now, wait, even better than that is that I can go BACK and learn even more! How fantastic is it that there is an ocean of knowledge out there and I get to swim in it like a common ocean dwelling fish-" I hurriedly interrupt her.

"Slow down, Mary! Please start at the chronological beginning. And please, no fish." I look at her like I'm desperate. She seems to only hear the first two sentences, or maybe only the middle one.

"Oh yes!" Mary squees in delight.

"The history of the Alicorn Wars: how it started." I close my eyes to see what Mary is about to describe to us. Images flash as she speaks:

"The Alicorn Wars were the fight between the two legendary alicorn sisters of the sun and the moon. What prompted the fighting is unknown but whatever it was soon made many individual ponies choose a side and fight for it. Most ponies chose to side with Celestia, for their own varied reasons. Luna usually had a leg up on the numbers, though, and nopony knows where she found so many ponies to fight for and with her. The side of the night, the Lunar Republic, won most of the battles, but sadly lost the war. There was something vague referring to the Alicorn Art of War, but I couldn't find much about it specifically. However, I found that the Alicorn Wars were not just the epic years-long battle between the two alicorn sisters, but hundreds of 'artificial' alicorns. Nearly all the recruits on each side were given this gift. Over the course of the thirteen battles, both Luna and Celestia granted temporary alicorn powers to many normal ponies so that they could fight without restriction. The most noted were the generals of each side, of course, but countless ponies were given this honor. The histories said that the powers these ponies gained were mind blowing to say the least, and many note that it was probably more than a normal pony could handle."

_I want to make you strong, Knights. I want to give you a piece of myself._

"These ponies were stripped of their powers once the war was over, but during the years in which it lasted, they were demi-gods. There were reports of side-affects long after the wars, such as personality changes or violent mood-swings or prophetic dreams. Some claimed they'd held on to their powers but none could prove it. The damage of those horrific battles and the intense powers that being an alicorn gave them surely made them crazy. Losing those powers…even more so."

_I can give you all the power in the world and more._

"Most of these ponies, the ones that lived out the remainder of the war, died at earlier ages as well, some ponies even disappeared and were never found. However, they remained away from public eyes for most of their lives after the war. They hid or were sent away to places where they wouldn't bother anypony. What's interesting about this is that it seems like a cover-up. The ponies that fought for Equestria were then hidden away from other Equestrians. Some histories said that it was for their own good as well as others'. Beyond that, about ninety percent of Luna's troops died within the first year of her absence, from strange and terrible cases of rot and decay. Those who had children in that time noted that their children never seemed as 'lively' as the other foals, but many blame that on the occupation that so many of those ponies took up, rock farming. Descendants can still be found and traced there to this day. Celestia refuses to do interviews about this time period nowadays, so any firsthoof accounts are rare and limited, so this is most of what I could find, related to the war explicitly." Mary stops and sighs. "But all that's just the during and after."

_I can give you a piece of godhood. Eternity.._

"Before the war, this country was making exponential leaps in science and math and literature and the arts. All of it was put on hold and never really continued after the war. Even today, we don't have quite the understanding that we used to. A lot of knowledge was lost. A lot was destroyed. Our technologies are very strangely diverse and unconnected. Some of the leaps we were making seem to have disappeared. For example, electricity is only being used experimentally here in Canterlot, but records show that it was being studied and tested way back then too! The war upset many projects such as this one, and we're only now rediscovering some of it."

_I can make you strong enough to be with me. To last with me…_

"But a lot was gained from the hardships of those times too."

_Strong enough that you'll never have to leave me. Strong enough that I will never lose you…_

"A lot of things became more effective, more efficient. Ponies took appreciation of everything. Especially each other. Ponies began to truly love and respect each other like never before. Celestia preached love and tolerance to all the ponies of the time, and many took her message to heart. Love and affection was taught on a scale as never seen before or since. These practices are still in effect, of course, and can be seen in the utopian style of our country and in the way we treat each other."

_And I'll never have to be alone._

_Not ever again….._

"Are you two alright?" Mary interrupts our thoughts and the sound memories end.

"I was remembering something. Luna?"

"Yes. I was as well. I remembered a battle scene. It was horrific."

"Are you okay?"

"There is nothing I can do; it has come and gone and been buried in time." Luna is staring at the floor. I nudge her with my hoof. She looks up at me. "What of you?"

"I was remembering something you said to me. I think it was you convincing me to join you."

"We didn't share a memory this time?" She seems puzzled.

"I guess not. Mine was all sound, nothing more."

"Mine was…nothing but imagery." A horror filled line passes between us. Secondhand, I catch glimpses of what she saw moments ago and even further back in time. It's frightening, but I know Luna. This memory wasn't her. This was something else.

"Memories? So…that story about you being her knight from a thousand years ago…that's true?" Mary interjects.

"Yes. I didn't know it myself until about a day ago." I feel like I need to say more but I don't know what else to say. To think that I am a thousand years old, sort of, and yet barely an adult is amazing. To think that Luna is as well and doesn't look it is even more amazing. And even more amazing than all of that, is we're both re-becoming our original selves with every memory we go through.

"I almost don't believe it, but knowing Ms. Luna, it is indeed the stone cold truth." Mary looks at us with a serious but happy expression. I smile back.

"You're a genuinely wonderful pony, Mary." I think of something I might do for her to repay her kindness. Suddenly I remember that I promised to do the same for Jasmine. "Say, Mary?"

"Yes?"

"What would I get for a pony that helped me out a lot and became a good friend?"

"That would depend on the pony. Who is it you wish to get a gift for?"

"The pony that helped me recover, Jasmine. She was so nice and helpful. I really want to repay her, from the bottom of my heart, but I can't think of anything that might express my feelings of gratitude and friendship." I scowl at my own stupidity. I feel so silly not understanding relationships like friendship like I should.

"Knights? I do not…" Luna begins but drops off.

"What?"

"It is nothing."

"If you're sure you don't want to talk about it." I look her in her eyes again. I want her to know I'm here for her. To listen.

"I am certain. There is nothing I need to speak about. The question I had was answered before I asked it. But I thank you." She looks back at me with a smile.

"Okay."

"Well, for your friend pony I would suggest something beautiful, such as flowers or a necklace."

"I don't think Jasmine is into such… foalish things. She's more mature than a little filly; she's grown up and into more… lasting things. Her house was decorated with fine arts and simple decorations and furniture."

"Hmmm. Then I would suggest something less material. More meaningful. Understand?"

"Yes. But what? She got me goggles, and this lovely bandana, and she took care of me, and inspired me. What could match that?" I sigh in despair. Luna surprises me with what she suggests.

"Maybe she does not enjoy material things, Knights, but if she has simple things in her life only, it might be more meaningful to her to have a material gift. Perhaps she could be your guest at the Grand Galloping Gala? You could buy her a lovely gown as well, that she might wear to the Gala. Such a thing might be the perfect gift." Luna blushes slightly. Through our link I feel her nerves on end.

"That's a wonderful idea. The only problem is that…well there are a few problems. I don't have any money with which to pay for a gown, and I don't know what size she wears, and wouldn't I be going with you?" The last part blurts out of my mouth. Immediately I screw my mouth shut in embarrassment. Luna's blush deepens. "I mean! Not to assume! But as your guard and stuff! I'm not saying that we would be a couple! Unless that's what you want! I…I uh…" I feel myself turn bright red. I feel a terrible headache coming on, very suddenly, erasing some of my thoughts.

Luna stays quiet, her face also red.

Oh snap. What did I just do?!


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The first thing that happens in a long time is Mary laughs. She flops over on her side barely breathing for her laughing so hard. Her legs splay in the air like a dying animal, comically kicking out. Luna and I sit there awkwardly while she relieves her urge. Eventually she sits up and looks at the both of us.

"Knights! That was….oh my. Didn't you know that's what she wanted anyway? That you go with her? There was no need to defend yourself about that…..oh dear that was the funniest outburst I ever did hear!"

"Mary….One should not reveal another's emotions so blatantly. Especially when that other is a princess that has been socially void for nigh on a thousand years!" Luna reprimands her, face redder than before.

"But he couldn't read it on your face when you suggested the dress idea! Even without a mental link I could see it!" Mary giggles again.

"That's what those nerves were?! Uh…" If possible, my face deepens in shades of red.

"I was trying to conceal those…feelings. I did not know if mares asking stallions to formal social gatherings is acceptable or if those things even appeal to you. Also it is still awkward, sometimes, between us. I did not want to make you uncomfortable."

"Thank you but remember: I'm here for you. If you wanted me to go with you then…ask. I'm here to make you happy, to protect you and keep you safe. And, actually, I've always dreamed of going to the Gala again, although on better terms than the first time. Going with you…sounds absolutely amazing."

"Then it is decided. We will go together to the Gala, with Jasmine and Mary as our guests." Our awkwardness dies away, our blushes fading into normal colors.

"I still don't have any money with which to pay for a dress."

"Knights, have you forgotten that you are under my employment? _I_ will take care of your money issues. But do not think that being in my favor will mean that you do not _work_ for your earnings." She stands, turning, and winks at me. "Tonight is nearly spent, but tomorrow night we will take a flight and I will assess your skills." She begins to walk away. "Clean up and go to sleep. I will see you when the sun sets tomorrow." Turning one last time she bows her head in what I take to be a good night gesture. I return it and she leaves the study with a graceful flow of her tail.

"Wow."

"She is a rather amazing pony, isn't she, Knights?"

"You could say that."

"Do you really care about her so much, Knights?"

"What? Of course. Trust me; I am completely dedicated to her. To me, she means the world. I can't explain the feeling; after all, besides the old memories that I'm beginning to unlock, I've known her for so short a time. But all the same….My heart soars to think of making her happy."

"I just don't want Ms. Luna to get hurt…But I can tell you'll do anything and everything for her. You've already died for her once, eh?"

"And I'd do it again." I stand up and turn full body to face Mary. "Good Morning. I wish you the sweetest of dreams, dear friend." I lean down to tap my face to hers. I wonder how long it's been since she's been wished sweet dreams.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Knights." The older mare seems more relaxed now. I leave her work room and head towards my own. I pass Luna's room on the way there, and I have to stop to observe her. She's already asleep. The bed seems slightly smaller now, but I realize that's only because she's bigger. I'm slightly taller now too.

Luna is beautifully stretched across the half drawn covers of the bed, relaxed and elegant at the same time. Her now slightly flowing mane is rippling across the silver bed sheets, giving off a wonderful reflection of the moon's last light. Blue-white lightning-ripples dance across her face and neck, as well as on the ceiling. The effect of the whole is calm itself. Nothing could disturb this moment.

I head to my room after checking the halls and surrounding rooms for other ponies. I feel very paranoid about Luna's safety suddenly. Almost to reassure myself, I draw my practice sword. I decide to stand guard outside her door for a while. Just in case.

Eventually, after two hours, my suspicious feelings disappear, as if the cause has faded. I wait to make sure it doesn't return, but I am now wholly satisfied that she is safe- at least for today.

I sleep in a state of near consciousness the rest of the day.

"Rise and Shine, Luna! It's time for the moon to brilliantly shine forth!" I calmly speak into her ear. Slowly she stirs and wakes fully.

"Already? Hast thou checked thy clock correctly?" Luna says sleepily, falling back on old Equestrian.

"Why yes, I hast indeed checked thy clock correctly. It's definitely time to wake up."

"Sorry Knights. Good night. It is nice to see you while I am awake." Still sleepy, she looks at me dreamily.

"It's nice to see you too. Shall we raise the moon?"

"I suppose." Luna gracefully stands and gets off the bed in a single fluid motion. Her hair is already perfectly flowing, not a knot or stray hair to be seen. I had to brush my mane this evening, because my hair isn't quite so awesome.

"Then let's get to it. We have a busy schedule."

"Ah, yes. Let us be on our way." And off we go to the beautiful platform in the middle of the castle with beautiful white roses blooming indicating that the moon will need to rise. They look at each other.

'Luna looks absolutely magnificent when the moon is about to rise and shine down on her….' I thought. She has a slight glow about her, like her magic itself is preparing to do the amazing feat. The performance is just as magical as it was yesternight. But I notice something different this time around. When she stands on her back legs, she motions her head in a circle, and in the windows I see that there are comets in the sky tonight.

I watch them as Luna finishes setting the sun.

"Comets? Why tonight?"

"I thought…the stars would…be too hard tonight…so I kept them dim….and added comets instead…"Luna huffs out. She's resting on her knees on the dais. I jump up to her side.

"Are you alright? Do you need anything?" I say softly.

"Of course I am fine; you are here beside me. I know that with you, nothing will ever go wrong." Luna's blue eyes look into mine with complete trust. She's speaking honestly, from the heart. For a moment it really hits me that I have her safety in my hooves, that her life might depend on the actions I partake with mine. I smile because I know that I will do whatever it takes to help her, save her, keep her happy and warm at night. If I have the slightest thing to do with it, Luna will be the happiest pony in all of existence.

"Then let's make sure I'm up to the task. Will you honor me with a walk in the air, Madame?" I step back and hold my wing out to her, as though I were asking her to dance. And I remember, soon I will be.

"Yes." With her own, she takes my wing and I pull her to her hooves. Taller than me once more, I take the initiative and launch myself into the air with a short run and leap. I circle around the room above her and she joins me shortly. With her magic she opens a window and I follow her out with a spin.

She dives down and pulls up shortly. I dive deeper than her, and slowly rise up to a level underneath her. She's banking from side to side, just going straight. Similarly to the other night we flew, we just wing it. Everything we do, every move we make is a spontaneous unplanned action that we do merely because it feels right. I decide to pull up, and rocket past her. I put too much force into my wing strokes, and I'm not used to the power of my wings yet. I continue it with a loop, leaning to my right so that as I come up I am going around Luna. My arch ends and I begin to glide down. Instead of looping around and under her, I stay even with her. Luna looks at me and smiles. She suddenly drops out of the sky and I tumble through the air in shock. I don't see her anywhere in the air around me but I don't feel her link. As I look around wildly, I catch her blue form flying back to the castle. My heart decides to work properly again, and I feel relieved. Casually I begin to fly after her.

As she waits for me, she flies around the towers looping in and out and around them. As I near the castle she flies out to meet me.

"Now you have done very well, Knights, but can you fly cooperante aliquis?" Before I can ask what this means, she grabs my forehooves and spins me in the air. From the ground it might look like we were dancing. Her wing beats are steady like the beat of a song, thump thump thump, slow and perfectly timed. I try to time mine in accordance with hers, but my wings are too small for me to flap so slowly.

"Now, this is a style that I have not seen since I have returned, but it is my favorite way to fly. If you remember, we used to fly like this. Together." Luna places my left hoof on her side, and keeps my right hoof in her hand. Then she leans back, like a pose in a waltz. Because of her position, she can no longer hold her own position in the sky, and I feel her weight in my wings as they compensate for the extra burden. Although, I would never consider her a burden. Work this life might be one day, but it will always be a gift.

"The secret is to always keep one hoof connected to your partners. Some of the more intricate dances involve amazing trust and dangerous maneuvers. But for now, since we must both relearn, we should start here." Luna relaxes her neck and her head falls back, completely trusting my hold. Slowly, I bring her back to a raised position, but her stomach is pressed up against mine. We hold. For a moment.

Then we both break away, keeping our right hooves pressed just as close. Luna leads, because it seems she remembers more of this than me. I feel a vague familiarity, but most of what I'm doing is instinct. Luna leans into a dive, and at first I'm at her side, hooves still connected. But I move myself so that I am facing her as we fall, and hold my left hoof to hers. We could be mirrors of each other.

We pull up safely, although I ruined the grace of it when I nearly slipped. We sort of hover for a moment. It feels as though we were to begin again when that sense of paranoia hits me. I push into Luna's side so that we spin 180.

Sure enough, I was right.

My body stiffens as a bolt-action arrow buries itself in my back, between my shoulder blades.

My eyes blur. I see Luna faintly gasp in shock.

For once, I don't pass out.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

My body recoils as another arrow shoots through me. Somehow I managed to keep my place after the first hit, but now I feel unable to move my wings. However, my instincts tell me as soon as I drop away from Luna, there'll be another shot, and one that won't miss. So I grab her wrists and drag her with me.

I know she can catch herself, so after we fall into the garden in the cover of the tall trees, I let go and fall freely the rest of the way. I land on my side, heavily. Luna floats heavily down. I can feel my back isn't streaming blood, but the bolt in my right side is. The bolt landed just off my thigh. A few inches down and my leg would probably be lame for months. Still, seeing Luna unharmed is worth it. She's still shocked, completely still. Her body looks stiff. I stand and go to her.

"We have to get out of here. The danger hasn't passed yet." I say firmly. The knowledge that my mere instincts are correct and that they are still warning me has me on edge. The pain is nothing, absolutely nothing. I have to believe that.

"But Knights you are injured…."

"Doesn't matter. We need to get to a place that we can defend ourselves, preferably inside the castle." I nudge my head under hers, prompting her to stand. Shakily, she rises. "That's good. Can you run?"

"I believe if it were necessary, perhaps."

"Then let's go." Staying in front of her, I lead the way back to the castle. This is three times now Luna or I have been attacked. This is also three times that I've been seriously injured. I try to control my emotions, because I feel that if I don't that smoke thing will happen. When I do that…it seems like it's a different me. And I know that Luna was frightened of me when that happened. Still, I can't help but feel angry. My Luna…she could have died. That thought courses through my head like an unrestrained river.

I hear sounds in the bushes, but no sounds of animals. I try to act as though I didn't hear anything, to make it seem as though I am unaware. I hear voices.

"Knights!" Is that…Alexander?

"Alexander?" I call softly into the night. I don't want to give away our position, although that may already be known. Even as I cautiously step forward, a pony tackles me to the ground.

But I was ready.

As my back hits the ground I force my wings to push my body up, and I simultaneously push this pony with my back legs, thus sending my attacker high over my head. This action also pushes the bolt in my back further into me, but I did what I needed to. I roll with my push and manage to get my hooves back on the ground. My attacker stands as well. We face each other.

This pony is new, neither the cream mare nor the brown stallion. I cannot see his face, but the build informs me that this pony is a stallion. About my size, he is of a muscular build, like the red pony from the Apple family back in Ponyville. Still trying to keep calm, internally, I make the most intimidating face I can imagine. The pony seems to roll his eyes, and I can easily imagine him sneering under whatever the hell is hiding his face. There is rustling all around Luna and I sneak a quick glance to see, but it's not hard to guess that there are enemy ponies stepping out of the shadows.

"Knights…why is…" Luna whimpers, obviously scared.

"Don't act like nothing happened, _Nightmare Moon_!" One of the new ponies spits the words. I can feel Luna shudder.

"Don't talk to her that way. What happened then is-"

"None of your damn business! Why you protect her is beyond us, but she has to pay for her crimes, and we're the ones who'll do it!" Another speaks up.

"No, you won't."

"What, _you're_ going to stop us? There's more of us, we're everywhere." The first one speaks up.

"Numbers mean nothing to me."

"Then what?" The first one again. Seriously confused this time, even angry at my response.

"Luna."

"Then you are a complete idiot. Surely you must know what she's done?" The second pony speaks up again.

"Of course I know, but it doesn't matter because it was not her choice! If you would listen, I could explain-"

"No! You're trying to trick us! I won't stand for this, this… blatant _monster_ to remain in our midst any longer!" The first pony signals the others and suddenly Luna is under a pile of ponies with terrible intentions. My emotions become very suddenly out of my control. In the back of my head I try to reign them in but they overtake any rational part of my brain.

My vision goes red and it seems like everything I do is predetermined. The ponies around me attacking me are so slow and clumsy, and I am fast and strong, no, not even that. _I_ am normal, _they_ are impaired. Nothing I do is spectacular or special; it is my enemies that are _especially_ pathetic. This power is in me, part of me, supposed to be with me, and could be in anypony. I just have it unlocked.

But from that last bit of rationale in my brain, I can see that I am overly violent, uncaring towards these ponies. I am ignoring every ounce of pain I wreak upon them, completely blocking the fact that they feel anything at all. I am certain I am breaking bones, maybe even crippling some of them, or at least I'm _trying_ to. Only that last bit of me is paying attention to this. Everything else is consumed by the need to protect Luna, and harm all those who would harm her.

Just as the last two that I'm fighting seem to back down and my vision and thoughts begin to clear, more ponies rush into the garden, where we are. Without thinking I spin around hiss into the face of the oncoming pony. The pony doesn't back down, but I can see shock in his eyes.

Neither of us move. And finally the logic left in me recognizes Alexander.

"Knights."

I can't seem to respond. I can't seem to form a response in the first place.

"Calm. Down." Alexander punctuates his words with force.

Slowly I nod. Now that I can semi think, I realize how incredibly _hot_ I am. My body seems to be burning and my eyes feel as though they shouldn't even _work_ anymore. I try to push away the emotional control with the thinking part of me. I stagger as the pure physical part of me is crushed into the back of my head. My legs buckle and I fall to my knees. Suddenly I can feel all of the pain, from both the bolts still inside my back and side and the unbearable heat going into that animal state seems to generate.

I groan a little and squint my eyes. Last time I did this, I passed out. Gaining control of this 'mode' seems terribly important, seeing as I'm literally a sort of monster when I go there. Step one is upgrade my ability to stay conscious. I didn't pass out when I got injured this time, let's see if I can stay conscious coming out of my crazy mode.

I'm sure I waste a long time coming out of it, but I do remain mostly awake the whole time. By the moon I hurt though. I can barely feel myself for the burning intensity that pounds through me. I can't hear, I can't see, I don't think I'm breathing properly; this is an all-around bad situation. I cough a lot trying to get enough air.

"Knights? Knights? Are you alright?" Alexander asks me. I try to respond but all that comes out of my mouth is hot air that blisters my lips. "Knights, I'm going to have to remove the bolts in your back. It would appear that you are rapidly healing, and your skin and muscle are healing around and onto the bolts." I nod. I fall the rest of the way down to the ground. "Try to relax your muscles as much as possible. There is no gentle way to do this." I try not to clench up as I feel his gold magic press my skin away from the bolt. Against my command I whimper in pain as he firmly grabs the bolt with his mouth.

I can't do this. I can't. I could stand pain, but this, this is hell. Literally. The heat and the agonizing movement of the bolt combined are unbearable.

But then to my side I feel a coolness. I can't see anything; my world is dark. The touch of skin on mine brings an instant relief, the heat vanishes leaving me feeling like a wave is washing over me, gently, gently. 

"Knights. I am here for you. As you are for me, I am for you." Luna whispers as she pushes her muzzle into my mane close to my ear. And suddenly the world has color and shape and mass again. The heat and its ungodly symptoms are gone. "Now, relax and everything will be fine." I instinctively do as she says, leaning into her. "Hold still. It will be quick." I understand. I sit unmoving as I feel Alexander take up the bolt between my shoulders again, and this time, let him swiftly and freely remove it. My back stings for a moment, but I don't move. My back seems warm again for a moment, but the stinging and the warmth vanish quickly.

"Very good. There is one more; it is almost over." Luna's sweet deep voice speaks softly to me. I feel Alexander grab the arrow in my right side. He pulls at my skin in an attempt to make it less painful, but when he pulls it out it hurts just as much. But only for a little while. I think my wounds closed up quickly because of that state I was in. I remain still for a long time. I'm so tired, just so physically wiped that I slump forward, as though I were laying down. I might as well be unconscious for the help I could give right now.

"Princess, are you alright?" Alexander asks Luna. I'm too tired to react.

"I received minor wounds, but they are of no significance. Knights….did very well. I am not sure how he did it, but he blocked those arrows. It was as if he knew beforehand that they were coming."

"I know, I saw. I was with Celestia when we saw you out the windows, dancing. And then we were confused when we saw him push you, but then… how did he know?"

"I cannot say. But he could have died by that one arrow, and he still took another. And after that he fought off all of these ponies, by himself."

"I can see that. I wish I had gotten here sooner. He seemed completely off the deep end. Was he ever like that…before?" I hear him put emphasis on that last word, insinuating something more.

"Not that I can remember. I assume that since neither I nor Knights told you, it was my sister?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I needed to know. I felt that Knights was different, I asked Celestia, and she told me."

"Then I will tell you that until we understand this situation, I want no one else to know of this. This is something Knights and I must understand and work through together." Luna, sitting to my left, places her hoof on my neck, which I find comforting.

"I understand. Say, Luna?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask something of you?"

"Ask and I will answer as best as I can."

"Forgive me." My eyes fly open and I see Alexander coming forward.

Towards Luna.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

I force my body into functioning, because Luna needs me. Alexander merely lunged forward, hoof raised to punch her. I leap to my feet and take the punch instead. Alexander doesn't hesitate to try again. I head-butt him. He goes skidding. I recoil from the damage that is still healing, and the effects of that heated state return quickly. I try to fight it so I really don't have to kill him, because right now, _I really want to kill him._ I feel so betrayed. I trusted him.

"Amazing, Knights! How quickly you can react to save your princess. I envy you that instinct!" Alexander instantly seems like another pony again, the one that came to help us. I am so confused. "Please, relax. I wanted to test your reactions; and I was right. That skill of yours is rather something."

"I…don't understand. I can't…..I don't…." I can barely speak. The heat that has returned hurts. It's pulsing in my head in my body in my mind. Suddenly nothing makes sense.

"Calm down, I will explain when you can think. Let's take Luna inside. Does that sound like a good plan?"

I think for a moment. I nod. When I'm like this…I can't think logically. I go to Luna, and hold my wing out like I'm inviting her. "Shall we go?" Luna stands and I follow her to the castle. Every step aches, every heartbeat pulses painfully, every breath let out burns my throat. But step by step, beat by beat and breath by breath, we make it back to the castle. By then the heat is nearly gone again, because halfway through Luna places her wing over my back, and the touch is cooling.

But my breathing is still ragged and I still can't think straight, and my lips are still blistered. Well, maybe not blistered, but certainly dry and cracked. They hurt is my point. Celestia is standing inside waiting for us.

"What happened? Is my sister hurt?"

"Nothing serious. Knights….well." Alexander looks at me in a weird way. I don't understand.

"Let's retire to a sitting room, and have a physician take a look at them."

"Agreed." I catch Celestia's eyes for a moment, and I'm not sure if they are reflecting disappointment or concern. It might not be either that I'm seeing, I can't think well enough yet to fully think things out.

The place Celestia had in mind to bring us is exactly like a café or diner, but decorated in the styles of the sun and the moon. Even in my retarded state, as it were, I can tell that this is a very well blended combination of the two. Nothing is too bright or too dark or contrasts too much. As Luna sits down I go to sit with her, but Alexander pushes me to sit away from her with his shoulder. I push back, slightly.

"Not right now. You need to calm down, Knights. You wouldn't want to frighten or hurt her, would you?" He whispers in my ear. I shudder. Me? Hurt her? _Never._ But frighten her? I've already done that, I think. I listen to him and sit on a couch across from her and Celestia. Celestia calls a guard to her and asks him to bring somepony here. I can't make out who she sent for. She seemed to whisper that part lower than her other words.

My head is pounding when next I hear the door open. No one spoke for a long time, at least not that I can remember. I look to see who it is that's walked in, and in my state, I can only vaguely recognize her.

"Jasmine?" I rasp out.

"Knights?! What….what happened to you?!" Her eyes go wide and she rushes towards me.

"I….I can't really remember all of it. My head is pounding…" Seeing her here has shocked me into speech.

"What do you mean you can't…" Jasmine looks from me to Celestia.

"Luna was attacked while on a flight with Knights. He saved her, but it seems each time he feels he needs to defend her, he goes into a state of pure violence. And coming out of this state causes... varying reactions." Celestia explains.

"I just came in to check on his wings, I didn't think he'd be… fighting. Or hurt!" There are tears in Jasmine's eyes.

"Look, I'm fine now. This is something I have to do." I can barely explain.

"No, you are not fine! You may be healed, somehow, but it is obvious that deeper than that you are not _fine!_" She yells the last part. I wince because the sound reverberates a hundred times before it fades away. "Oh, I'm sorry it's just that….it's hard to see you like this." Jasmine sniffles, then turns in a circle to look at the other three ponies in turn. "What exactly happened?"

"I wanted to test Knights' ability to fly, so after I raised the moon for the night, we took to the skies. After varying maneuvers, I told Knights about a special kind of flying, and that was when he pushed me. Somehow, he knew beforehand that an arrow was going to be shot, and he took the bolt for me. Actually…he took two."

"How? How is he alive? Two arrows? He can't…."

"Please wait, the story is not concluded. After that we fell to the ground, and there we were surrounded by a handful of ponies. With two arrows in him, Knights fought all of them, and won."

Jasmine's eyes go wide again, in disbelief. From there, Alexander takes up the story.

"And when I arrived, most of them were unconscious or trying to flee. Knights seemed to be mad, absolutely crazy, because he almost attacked me. We calmed him down, and then-"

"And then you turned around and 'tested' him! Celestia, he-"

"I know. I saw. And I did not approve of it, Alexander."

"Milady, I had to see how he would react, it was an excellent opportunity to see what we're dealin-"

"No, it was you doing what I said not to do, Alexander. There will be a punishment for this. For now, we must deal with my sister and Knights. You will remain silent for the rest of this evening, unless spoken to." Celestia seems to rise up where she sits, and her voice emits a terrible commanding tone. She is fearsome when angry.

"Yes, Princess." Alexander bows his head.

"What happened?" Jasmine says in confusion.

"Alexander tested Knights ability to react directly after using that…state." Celestia continues.

"And?"

"And he stopped Alexander. It was immediate. He was resting one moment, and the next he was knocking Alexander down." Luna still looks angry. "I am…rather upset that Alexander would purposefully hurt _my_ Knights." Luna is looking down at the couch angrily, then seems to realize what she just said. She tries to look passive.

"Let me say, Princess Luna, that I am sorry for doing so. I admit, I have no justifications for what I did."

"I promise I will forgive you, but right now I cannot."

"I think that is acceptable, sister. I feel we need to discuss how to deal with this. I had the premonition that some ponies might not accept your return, and might try to fight you, but when Knights battled the first two away I thought that would dissuade them. It seems it has only enraged them."

"I can understand their anger. I did terrible things… I understand their reasons."

"But you have paid for those things, even though you were not yourself when they happened." Celestia counters Luna's saddened reply.

"But I still understand their logic."

Everypony is silent for a while. Jasmine takes a look at my wings, and the rest of me, absentmindedly.

"What happened to the ponies I… fought?" I am the first to speak.

"I had my guards bring the unconscious ones inside; the ones that fled were not pursued."

"We don't understand their organization, for there must be a structure if they came in a group, so we should question the ones you had brought inside. If they only hint about some things, we might be able to learn more about their reasonings, their drives, their goals."

"I agree. Alexander, I want you to do two things, first: assemble interrogators from the Branch Force, have them question our prisoners. Second: make sure this stays quiet. I don't want my sister to look weak or unpopular. When you are done, come back, I'm sure we will be discussing this matter for a while, and I'm sure that you will be helpful." Celestia commands her general, who nods and leaves silently.

"Now, I know that already you have made progress with this…alternate state. But as it is now, it seems you need to learn to have a better handle on this. I hate to be insulting, but now is not a time for soft words. Though you have only used this three times, it is obvious that you are getting more dangerous each time you go into it; to yourself and everypony else. I propose we find a training method in which you are put into this state and are forced to try to control it."

"Celestia, I have an issue with this. It is also obvious that coming out of this state or even fighting it causes Knights pain; I cannot let him train if I know that he will be hurting."

"What is the difference between me learning how to use a sword and being beaten by Alexander and me learning how to control this and being beaten by my own 'power'? Maybe I'm still confused but I don't see much of a difference."

"Knights, in the past two days, what _have _you been doing?" Jasmine looks at me in confusion.

"I took a couple of flights, got attacked twice, nearly killed some ponies, fought the captain of all captains and lost, grew a little in height and wingspan….what else?"

"I think that that is everything that happened, except for the memories we shared, but that is a hard thing to explain."

"Memories? From before you were reborn?"

"I think so. That's the only explanation."

"I see. Well. I can see that you have important matters to attend to, and you seem to be perfectly healed. I will be on my way." Jasmine stands up from her sitting place on the floor.

"Wait, Jasmine, you don't have to go." I try to move but I'm very stiff.

"Yes, you are a wonderful pony, and I know that Knights likes you. I wish to get to know you, Jasmine. And your skills, I am sure, will be greatly needed." Luna chimes in.

"Thank you, but I feel that I would be intruding. Don't mind me."

"Well. I can't stop you. If you really don't want to stay…" I feel kind of gloomy now. I've been ignoring my friend for the past few days. That isn't fair.

The door opens and Alexander comes walking back in. He was only gone for about four minutes.

"If nopony minds, I have an idea, and it requires everypony here."

"Speak, Alexander." Celestia bids.

"To train Knights in several areas is necessary. Luna is in danger and only he seems capable of predicting it. However, he doubles as a threat to his allies because of his lack of control. I have an idea of how to train him, but I'm sure none of you will like it. Like you said earlier, Celestia, it would be best to force him to fight this alternate state will in it, but I can guess that Luna already disagreed with that idea. But we have to do this if we're to make Knights a successful guard.

I would like to remove Knights from Luna's presence for a few nights, starting tonight, to train him. Meanwhile, Luna will remain inside the castle, being protected by guards I have already trained. Miss Jasmine, I would like you to remain with Luna, to keep her calm while her dear guard is away. The only catch is that you have to let me do this my way. I'm not sure that it would work any other way."

"But you can't purposefully harm him, that's-" Jasmine starts to yell, and I can see that Luna is unhappy also. But Alexander cuts them both off.

"That's how I work. I train through doing, and gaining experience firsthand. I can understand your concern, but please. Understand mine."

"Luna, sister, I know how you feel about this, but I trust Alexander. His methods may be unorthodox, but I believe this will work, if only you give it a chance."

"I trust you sister, and so I will trust your General. But no permanent harm will come to Knights, yes?"

"Alexander?"

"There will be nothing done to him that will permanently damage him, physically. I cannot say for his mentality, but I don't think he'll change very much."

"Then…yes. I approve." Luna says very hesitantly. I'm very moved to see that she cares so much for me, to know my feelings are returned.

"Then I will take him away, in a few minutes. Seeing as you'll be out of contact for several days, I suppose you should say some forms of goodbye." Alexander says in complete confidence. Luna nods regretfully.

I wobbly get off my couch and walk to Luna.

"I guess.. I'll be seeing you. I feel weird just walking away like this, but I know it's for everypony's good." I lay my head on her couch and close my eyes.

"If only for a few days, I will miss you, Knights. I have long been away from you, and to be away from you again so soon is rather saddening. But I know that you will return, always." Luna places her hoof on my head.

"And you'll have Jasmine for company while I'm gone, that is, if she agrees to stay." I look to Jasmine, still standing in the middle of the room.

"Well. It wouldn't be fair to leave her by herself. I suppose I can stay, for the week. I don't have any patients at the moment, and I'm not likely to be called in on an emergency…"

"Thank you, Jasmine. You're the best. Say, I've been thinking. I've been wanting to do something awesome to thank you, and I couldn't think of anything to do. Luna suggested that I take you shopping for a dress, one that you could wear to the Gala, as my guest. I'm not very fashion-oriented. Why don't you and Luna go together? I'm paying, because apparently I earn money now. And when I come back, you can show off your choices."

"Really? The Gala, with you? As your guest, and a dress too? Why, that's fantastic! Thank you, Knights!" Jasmine literally leaps for joy, and gives me a great big hug too.

"I'm sure you'll have lots of fun together." With Jasmine still latched to me, I put my hoof on Luna's.

"I am sure the experience will be most enjoyable." Luna nods.

"I'll go now, but I'll see you both soon." I get up and follow Alexander out. Before closing the door, I look back at the three mares, Celestia, Jasmine, and Luna. I smile wide.

I've never been more terrified.

AUTHORNOTE: for the next couple of chapters I'll be writing as Luna. I thought it would be nice to character change, because it gives the story a different perspective, new angles, and makes it interesting. Also, thank you so much for the reviews and the love this story is getting. I'm glad my story is fun to read, I just wish I could write it more professionally for you. XD I love you guys, thanks so much!


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

I watch as my Knight walks away. He smiles most gently as he leaves. I sigh to see him go.

"What should we do now?" Sister speaks.

"We do not know. Perhaps we should all get some rest. Thou art tired, yes, Jasmine? Surely it must be unusual to be awake at such a late time for thee." I speak to Jasmine in the Canterlot Voice. The transition from informal and comfortable speech to formal and less natural speech is quick for me.

"Uh… well. Yes it isn't normal, per se, but I'm here to keep you company. Unless you're tired, I'll be fine."

"Please, Luna, address Jasmine as though he were myself or Knights or Mary." My sister says, nudging her hoof toward me.

"But it is not formal to address one's citizens as such."

"Sister, we are in a new era, it is not normal to address one's citizens using the old Canterlot dialect." Celestia tries to explain. I fail to understand completely. Should not I speak to my citizen properly, since she is neither a close friend yet nor of my blood?

"Well. I shall try to be…informal." I really cannot comprehend this absurd way of speaking. Contractions and improper grammar and complete disrespect for formality at all times and to all ponies; what is the point if I speak to everypony the same way? I notice my sister fidgeting in her seat.

"I think we should have a slumber party!" Celestia bursts out.

"What?" Both Jasmine and I are confused.

"I haven't had a slumber party since we were young fillies, you and I, Luna. It can be us four, Mary included. It will be such good fun!"

"Celestia, such occasions are _for_ young fillies, not grown mares such as ourselves!"

"Oh but think of it! We are royalty; we can do what we please in our own castle!"

"Celestia!" I roll my eyes. My sister, though older, is so ….so _foalish!_ "Fine! We will partake in your slumber party. I will fetch Mary. Where are we holding said foolish festival?" I roll my eyes.

"Hmmm. My room or yours?"

"Mine, I cannot sleep in that bright room of yours." I say with a bit of spite. Everything is gold and bright and flowers in there. I do not stomp away, but I hope Celestia can see the anger I put into my steps. I am not happy to be forced to act so silly.

Walking down these castle halls alone, it feels like it did merely four days ago, so lonely. Without my Knights, I feel very much alone. Separated from the rest of the world by a barrier that no pony can see. These castle walls are hollow for me, new and containing no memories. This does not feel like home to me. I miss the castle our parents left to us. But it is my understanding that the castle was destroyed in that last battle between Celestia and I. And what used to be the Plains of Grace is now the Everfree Forest. And even though this castle was built in inspiration of the old design, my room even being an exact replica to my original, it is not really the same.

I did not know so much could change in so short a time. A thousand years in solitude was certainly a long time, but down on the earth, here in Equestria, I cannot believe how rapidly our society changed. For we had been ruling a mere 500 years when I went… away. And then, there was such strict, such stiff rules as to how we ought to behave and appear, how to speak and do it properly. There was no flexibility to any of these rules, for _five hundred years!_ And yet in a thousand more, everything changed, and changed dramatically. I shake my head. I wish I could understand this.

I enter Mary's work shop, where I find her working away at a uniform. I can see several other attempts around the room; most of them seem to be failures. My entrance does not seem to make any difference to Mary, for she continues away. I clear my throat. She still does not respond.

"Mary. I hate to interrupt you when you are…fixated on a project, but Celestia has decided we are to have a 'slumber party' and you have been invited." I speak aloud to gain her attentions.

"Hmm? Oh, yes. I'm sorry, I was just so excited to get working, that once I started I was completely tuned out of the rest of the world. A slumber party, you say? I don't think that's very age appropriate, but if you want, I'll go."

"Thank you. It will be with Celestia and Jasmine in my room. I do not know what is appropriate to bring to such an activity in this age, so bring what you need or want."

"Yes, Miss Luna. I'll be there shortly." Mary begins to look around the room and gather random items. I leave her. I walk the short distance down the hall to my room. Celestia and Jasmine are already in here.

"And this is where we would build tents, and hide in them all night!"

"Celestia, what on this earth are you telling her?" She cannot be telling her about how we were fillies, she wouldn't be so… foalish, would she? Would she?

"I was reminiscing all the fun we used to have, staying awake all night together, learning how to control the sun and moon respectively, how you used to-" I glare at her signaling that she needs to be silent. We were silly as fillies, and I would rather not be reminded of that time. For one, I miss it so, and secondly, I do not wish to be made a laughing stock, especially by my sister.

"Well. Mary is on her way." I sit down by my bed. I do not know what to say now, or what is customary for a slumber party. I vaguely remember from my foalhood that we gossiped and played pranks on each other, but that was between my sister and I. I am not sure if the same is true of grown mares with no biological relationship.

"I'm glad. What should we do while we wait?" Celestia has a look on her face as though she were made of pure joy. I have not seen her like this since my return, and not often in the times just before I left.

"When I had sleep overs with my friends at college, we would gossip about stallions and play with each other's manes. I'm not sure how well that would work out with your….distinctive mane traits." Jasmine laughs at an apparent thought of attempting to 'play' with either me or my sister's flowing hair. Mine is still more solid than hers, but it would still be an amazing feat to do anything more than change its direction of flow. "But we could still gossip, or paint our hooves." Jasmine seems slightly uncomfortable.

"Are you nervous to be spending time with two princesses, and on such informal terms?" I ask her. If we are to be friends, which I would enjoy, we should be relaxed around each other.

"Well, it's just that you two are royalty, made out to be such great beings, and here I am, an earth pony, having a slumber party with you."

"Mary will be here also. She too is a 'normal' pony." How I despise that term. 'Normal'. Who is to decide what normal is? Is it an average or a majority? Is it a universal concept? Or is it an abstract with no real meaning?

"Well, yes. But the situation is very… odd for me. It's not every day that a mare finds herself partaking in such day-to-day activities with Canterlot Royalty." Jasmine laughs a little. Her laughter is comparable to a bird's song; light and sweet.

"I should think not, but my sister and I are still ponies with needs and desires much like your own." I reply.

"I understand it can be hard to comprehend that beings that rule a mighty country and are ancient by many standards need to engage in activities like slumber parties, but it can get rather lonely and even boring being treated like such high beings. I often find myself wishing to be nothing more than an earth pony, with a normal life and normal friends. But being a princess, I am bound by duty; I must take care of my people, my ponies, before thinking of myself. Forgive me if I seem foalish, but I have missed the days when I could relax like this." Celestia says, more to herself for most of the speech than to anypony else. And for a moment, I can see my sister, lonely and high above the social classes, wishing nothing more than to come down and be free of the chains of her crown. But then her happy mask comes back, and I am left looking at the bright and happy ruler of Equestria.

"Well then, I suppose I'll have to try to forget that I am in the presence of royalty." Jasmine smiles to both me and my sister, before grabbing a pillow from my bed and swinging it wildly at us. I squeal and leap to my hooves and run from the smaller mare. My sister laughs and grabs the second pillow and hits Jasmine in the side with the pillow. Have both mares gone insane? I look at them for a moment before I realize this is a game. I am not sure how this goes…

"Come now, Luna, grab a pillow; it's a pillow fight!" Celestia says to me. Somewhat hesitantly I pick up the third pillow on my bed, grasping it lightly in my mouth. I am supposed to hit them with the pillow, yes? Well, I will win this war of pillows, and I shall do it with grace and relentless attacks! Like the foal I once was, I leap into the ongoing fight between my older sister and the young mare. I smack my sister in the face and in return I get hit in the rump by Jasmine's pillow. I blush spontaneously, but turn right around and hit Jasmine back. She laughs again, but the sound is distorted through the pillow she holds. I take the chance to hit her again, while she is still laughing. My sister laughs as well, for it seems that my actions are humorous. I drop my pillow.

"What is it that you find funny?"

"I haven't seen you act like this in a long time, Luna. It's refreshing to see you join in and be happy." Celestia also drops her pillow to speak. She smiles widely at me. I stare at her, not sure what to think. My thoughts are interrupted by a pillow to my face. It seems Jasmine has taken my idea of attacking while her enemies are distracted. I take up my pillow again and chase after her. I hear Celestia laugh once more then come after me. I lose track of time in the ensuing fight, but at some point Mary entered both the room and the pillow fight. And eventually we collapse in a tired heap of laughter.

Laughter is one of my favorite sounds. Every pony I have ever met has a different laugh. They may sound very much the same, but I listen closely, to each inflection of each sound of laughs. I love the hearty seapony laughs that boom like thunder, the peals of small colts that have not earned their true voices yet, the soft bouncing laughs of more courtly ponies, even the snorting laughs of those that hold no restraints to their laughs. All these sound I admire. So as the four of us laugh on my new bedroom floor, I listen closely to each of us.

My sister's laugh is familiar, yet it is new again for I have been away for such a long time that it is strange to me. My sister's laugh is quiet, and yet so very expressive. She has that courtly way of laughter, slightly restrained, but soft and with a bounce that makes her laugh seem to roll. My sister's laugh is very calming to me, for I once heard it all the time, before we became charged with leading Equestria.

Mary's laugh is also new to me, for the old mare is reserved still. But in her laugh I can hear the days she once enjoyed echoing. Her laugh is more open than my sister's, but yet carries that strange bounce, that up-and-down sound, where it opens and closes so quickly. Her laugh is louder, and deeper, in spite of her age. It is a beautiful laugh, because it holds within it all the other laughs she has emitted. It makes me wonder how and when and where she has ever laughed like this before.

Jasmine's laugh is somewhere between. She laughs outright, and fully, but she is still so quiet. Her laugh reminds me of the way a bird will sing, short but beautiful while the song lasts. And without looking at her, I know she is glowing with happiness. Her laughter makes it seem apparent that she is truly happy, for it contains so much of her emotion. I like laughter because of this. One cannot fake true laughter. It is a special kind of expression, communication. It is one that cannot be lied with.

Ah. Last, and most likely least, my own laughter. It used to be an honest, open laugh. I was never loud, but I used to be more _open_ in my laughter. I compared it to bells, or the piano, in that the notes seemed to _hold_, to last in the ears longer than they actually did. Now my laughter sounds shorter, seems to fade faster from perception than they ought. My laugh is deeper toned than my voice, more like my singing voice, which I hate to use. I could even compare it more to my royal Canterlot Voice, save for the doubling-over effect that voice uses.

As our last rounds of laughter die away, we lie on our backs in a circle. I lie across from my sister, Jasmine being to my right, and Mary to my left. I close my eyes and relax in the following silence.

"Let's talk: stallions." Celestia rolls onto her stomach, her hoofs in front of her like she's planning a battle strategy.

"You cannot be serious, Celestia." I turn over to face her.

"Why not? We used to talk about romance and colts when we were younger. Why not now?"

"Perhaps because we are grown mares, and gossiping is an impolite behavior." I raise one eyebrow at her.

"Pssssh. Come now, we can talk about stallions. Everypony does it." Celestia counters.

"If everypony inserted large cucumbers into their right ear and large carrots into their left, would you be saying the same thing?" I counter back. I find it almost funny that as the younger sister, I sound more logical than my elder sibling.

"No but… it's a traditional slumber party…thing." Celestia tries to defend her idea, but I can tell I will win this.

"Besides, who would we talk about? We are princesses, and there are no eligible ponies for us." I dare not mention Mary or Jasmine, because I do not know the status of either pony.

"Oh, I know who you would talk about, little sister. What a lovely knight you have, yes?" Celestia looks me in the eye, with an eyebrow raised at me like only moments ago I had at her.

"That… is no concern of yours. Our relationship is being rediscovered; at the moment we are not a couple, and neither of us are ready to even think of such matters." I turn my head away and blush.

"But you have feelings for him." Mary states, turning over onto her stomach.

"That may be, but i… I do not know how to approach this."

"How's that?" Jasmine turns over and speaks to me.

"I am not sure if these feelings are a leftover of what we once had, or new feelings that I have just begun to feel for the new Knights. Or if these feelings are just of friendship or something…more." I feel very awkward speaking about this.

"More…like what?" Jasmine pries.

"Love. For it is true that before any of this, I loved him with all of my being." I think back to those times, before I became corrupted and I had just met Knights, as Dark Knights. How young we both seemed…


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"_Hello, my name is Dark Knights. I can see from your luminous mane and bright blue-green eyes that you are the respectable Princess Luna." A black young stallion approaches me. Though he bows properly, his speech is loose and mostly informal. I am not sure if I approve of this._

"_Yes, We are Luna, She Who Raises the Moon and the Stars. What business doth thou have in speaking with us?"_

"_I merely wanted to comment on how beautiful you looked, even in such a wretchedly bright light, as that of the sun. At the same time, I noticed how bored you looked, and as your citizen, wished to relieve you of your boredom." His green eyes are rather piercing. _

"_Thou art most kind to think of thy princess in such a manner, but we assure thou, we are enjoying this social activity most fully." I raise my head high to prove my point._

"_Then you are assuring me a falsity, for I can see that you wish to be away from the bright sun and noisy ponies. As She Who Raises the Moon and the Stars, you were meant for the night, not the day." I am shocked to hear such blatant words come from his mouth. How dare he say, imply that I would lie? What is more disconcerting is that he is right; I do not wish to be here._

"_Thou art skilled in reading thy princess. Thou hast captured our interest. Would thou be interested in a more private place to converse more freely?"_

"_Your citizen would be most interested in such a place." Dark Knights bows his head, and giving me a sideway glance, holds his wing out. His confidence is infectious, for I stand with a grace that comes naturally, not forced or stiff as customary court appearance would mandate. Wing in wing, we leave the outdoor gathering for a more secluded, and internal, place to speak._

I feel dizzy as my head clears. I blink and I focus my eyes. The three other mares are looking at me with concerned gazes. I look at them, suddenly worried.

"What is wrong?" I look all around me, but as far as I can see, nothing is misplaced.

"You went into another trance. You were still for three minutes." Celestia says, a shocked look still occupying her face.

"Did I? I thought I was just remembering, not…" Actually, now that I think of it, I do not know the difference. To me it felt the same.

"Also, you seem to have changed a little. Your mane, it's more… wavy." Jasmine says as she grimaces.

"Is it?" I walk over to my dresser with the mirror. Looking in it, I can see that my coat is now darker, and indeed, my mane has more of that translucent flow to it. That color, too, has grown darker, but only in the middle. For a moment, I merely observe myself, the changes. And then I remember that whenever I go into a memory, Knights goes into one as well. I gasp.

"What Luna?" Mary is at my side immediately.

"Knights, is he alright? I have forgotten that whenever one of us remembers something from the past, it forces the other to do so as well; is he alright, training with Alexander?" I am very nervous now, for I know that Alexander, while an excellent teacher, is rough and wild in the way that he teaches. And I know, though Knights never said outright, that he hurt Knights badly enough that we went into a memory sequence. It is not that I do not trust him; it is that I do not trust his methods.

"I will send them a letter, but if you don't feel anything on Knights' end, that means he's fine. Try to search for your connection; I know you can access it too." Celestia says, before taking up ink and pen. I try to calm myself, and search for Knights' spirit. I have not directly searched for it before, but I know what he feels like because of the times he has searched for me. I cannot adequately describe how his spirit feels to me, but I can say that it is most comforting indeed. I feel no pain radiating from his end, nor any fear. I think… I _think_ I feel shock, as though waking up. But nothing negative. I sigh. My Knights is fine.

"Never mind the letter. I think he is fine."

"Are you certain? It's really no trouble to send word down to them." Celestia still holds the pen poised to write.

"I am certain. I felt nothing concerning his health; he must be fine."

"Then let's all continue the party. What should we do next?" Mary, almost like a young mare again, leaps to her hooves, excited.

"I know an old bedtime story that I loved to tell Luna as a filly. Although, Twilight enjoyed it as well…" Celestia seems to lose track of her thoughts.

"Then let us get comfortable, and you shall tell the story." I say. I am a little confused, slightly disoriented. I grab the pillows from the floor and give one to each pony, then search for spare blankets. I remember that there are several in my wardrobe. Instead of just getting them by hoof, I decide to test my magic again. Opening that window earlier was hard, though I think I hid my struggle well enough. I am so ashamed of myself that my magic is so weak; I really must get back to full strength again. I channel my weakened reserve of magic through my horn, and focus on the wardrobe.

I am surprised when it opens mush easier than I expected. It is still a bit of a struggle to open, but not so much of one. Similarly, when I grab four of the blankets, they levitate for me with ease. The prolonged use of magic is tiring me, but I am _levitating_ again. Just a few days ago this was nigh impossible! With a fatigued grin, I turn to my guests, showing them my returning skill.

"Oh Luna! Very good, very good!" Celestia instantly recognizes the importance of this seemingly minor experience. She claps in the formal way of shows, clopping her hooves on the floor.

"I don't understand, what's the significance?" Jasmine looks at Celestia.

"I have been struggling to use my magic for the past month of my return, and now I am finally able to levitate again!" I nearly leap with joy, but I remember my composure, for it is unprincessly to leap.

"But you raise the moon each night; how is _levitation_ difficult?" Jasmine's face mimics a sneer, but I think it is one of confusion, not mockery.

"Growing up, we were learned how to raise our respective heavenly objects before we learned any other magic. To us, the sun and the moon are an extension of ourselves, and while it takes a great amount of magic to raise and set them, it comes more naturally. So every night when I raise the moon and set the sun, I use a majority of my magic on something easy, but have little left over for more difficult spells. My magic has been restricted because of Nightmare Moon's control over me; most of her magic was mine, and when she was defeated, she took much of it with her. Now I must gain back what I once had, which is why I'm so weak." I bow my head in shame. I am so weak, and I always have been.

"Sister, you have never been weak! It was always you who made the hard decisions, when I was too soft to make a call; maybe nopony can remember but me, but so much of this country was made strong by you!" Celestia seems on the verge of tears, her sudden burst of emotion seems shocking to me, but to hear her call me strong…. It is an honor.

"Thank you, Celestia. Now, what about that story you wanted to say?" I shakily levitate the blankets to everypony and sit down in front of my pillow. I am exhausted now, but I love the story I believe Celestia has in mind.

"Long ago, before neither Luna and I, our parents, nor even Discord ruled this land, there were those who sought to bring order to the world for the ponies that lived on it. They were known as Time and Space. Both of them had been here from before there was anything else; before existence truly existed. When life began here on Earth, before ponies could speak or write, they saw all the potential of the ponies, and decided together that they would protect the fledgling race. So they created a system to balance the world; night and day, summer and winter, hot and cold. All of it was in their control, always perfectly balanced.

But they realized that being omnipotent creatures, they had more power over the ponies than they wanted, and more power than the ponies deserved. And so Space, using her mystical powers, brought to life four beings that could govern the ponies world that would live amongst the ponies they governed. First, she made a pony to control the weather, and named him Earth. Next, she made a pony to control the sun and the moon, and named her Sky. She made a pony to make life exciting and fun, even a little bit random in this orderly system, and named him Discord. Lastly, she made a pony that would keep balance between the other three, and named him Balance. Together, these four held the world in a state perfect for ponies to live in, grow in intelligence and strength.

However, Earth and Sky fell in love, and gave up their near immortality to have children, and retired, leaving Discord and Balance mostly in charge. This is where Luna and I come in. Earth and Sky were our parents, and raised us to take our mother's place, for we learned that pegasi had a natural control over weather functions, and our father taught them how to do the more complicated weather patterns.

So when we were growing up, Discord reigned. Unfortunately, his brother, Balance, became weary of keeping perfection. He forsake his name, even his pony form, and became a being of Destruction. Discord and our parents fought him, and won, though it cost our parents their lives. We grew up without them, though we were nearly adults when they died.

Usually, the story would have stopped with the pegasi bit, but there has been quite a bit of history since then.

To continue on: Discord was weighed heavily by the loss of his brother and our parents, and went mad. His chaos was no longer a blessing, a gift, but a curse. So my sister and I had to bring him down, but we could not bring ourselves to kill our friend, so we trapped him in stone, where he might gain back his sanity, and rejoin us here. To this day, Discord stands in the statue portion of the Canterlot Gardens, where I hope he is safe and becoming rational." Celestia pauses on a sad note, bowing her head in respect to him, before she continues. "But when Luna and I took charge, we ushered in a prosperous era, that continues to this day. For 15 hundred years there has been peace in Equestria.

And that was how Equestria was made." Celestia finishes with a swift nod and a smile.

"Celestia, that was wonderful! Forget princess, you should have been a storyteller!" Jasmine says. She seems truly delighted by the completely factual story. She is clapping her hooves repetitively together.

"I don't think so, I really am only truly talented at raising the sun." Celestia blushes and turns away.

"I beg to differ; you've ruled Equestria all by yourself the past thousand years! That has to take a lot of talent." Jasmine pushes on. I feel a slight sting in my heart. I lost a thousand years when I became Nightmare Moon, a thousand years of change and happiness, a thousand years I threw away, a thousand years I will never get again. "And what's more, you defeated Nightmare Moon all by yourself, cast away a foe that would have ruined Equestria, now that's something to be proud of!" Jasmine's compliment rolls off her tongue before she realizes exactly what she is saying. Mary and Celestia gasp, my sister more quietly. I stay where I sit. I try to fight the tears I know are welling up.

"Jasmine…" Celestia begins. She cannot seem to find the words. "What I had to do….it has _never_ been something to be proud of. Because of my own actions I drove my sister away from me, and in the end I had to hurt her because I was stubborn. It is true, that she…was not herself…. But I will forever regret every step I had to take to make things right again." Celestia is more composed than I; she can hold back her tears, whereas mine threaten to overflow at any moment.

"But she is right, Celestia. I was evil; you needed to do what you did. You protected Equestria at your own expense and it was never you who drove me away. I was me, my own lie that made me turn away. It was my own stupidity that made me act out, and nothing you could have done would have helped. You did everything right; I did everything wrong." As I finish my last sentence, I stand up. "Now, if you will all excuse me, I would like a moment alone. I will be back shortly." I intend to go to the wash rooms, where I will have an excuse to be alone.

"Luna, please wait, I-"

"No, Celestia, what has been said has been said, and I only need a few moments. I promise, I am fine and you need not worry for me." I slowly yet briskly walk from my bedroom and down the hall to the right. I manage to hold my tears until I shut the wash room door behind me, and then I let everything out.

*AUTHORS NOTE

Kay guys, over the summer, me and my friend decided to make a pony blog/webcomic. I posted about it over the summer but no pony was paying attention, or something, so I'll retalk about it now. Its just started out, and we don't even have backgrounds yet, but we already have two posts up. It operates in the same universe as Knights' story, so it has same histories and some reoccurring characters.

If you want to find it, you'll have to google caroline and Dominick, and then you'll probly get a youtube video. Click it if its by christinasphinx, and that will have a link to the actual blog/comic. You don't have to, but we would love it if you would check it out and stuff. Knights also wants you to look at it, so if that means anything to you….. :D check it out pleeease


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

**Before I begin, I want to say to all who wanted to see the comic, the link is in my profile page thingy.**

**To those who asked for more length, I have upgraded from 1500-2000 words to 2500-3000, but I want you to know this means it will take longer to write each chapter. That's the price that's paid I guess, I really tried to keep it fast, but to get everything 'right' I had to take a longer time on it. Sorry, I'm only human, despite my best wishes. **

**If you want, I can revert back to 1500-2000 if the wait is too…bad? **

**For now, here is Luna with more drama.**

I cry only for a few minutes, quietly and alone. I sit down on the tile floor, cool and damp, wishing to forget my misdeeds. But I am trapped, in a world of my creation that will never forget what I have done, and will never let me forget either. My eyes feel warm now, a sensation that I have often questioned. Why is it that when I cry, my eyes feel warmer afterwards?

Looking in the mirror, I can see that I could probably use a bath, so I step into the already full tub. It is tiled floor that bends down into a pond's depth and shape; simple and smooth and relaxing. I stand in the water, and it comes up to my collar bone at this depth. I want to let the cool water wash away my feelings. It is nearly stagnant, but it has a mild flow that I find reassuring. I may fall apart but this water will just flow, slowly, endlessly.

I look at my reflection. I feel so strange. The past four nights have been quick, so much occurring around me. It is all thanks to Knights. He has come and made me joyful again. I was so bored, so empty, so desperately _hollow _and in just that one month. How could I have been planning to go on without his presence? I have always needed him; would I really have lasted past that time without him?

I plunge beneath the surface of the water, forgetting my image. Knights. My one weakness. Even with our changes, the mere thought of him boggles me. So kind, so innocent, so loving and whole hearted in every aspect. I feel that I do not deserve such a wonderful pony, for the crimes I have committed. How he can stand me I will never know.

I try to think of something different. I cannot be sure how he thinks of me, and I do not want to overburden him with feelings he cannot reciprocate. I return my thoughts instead to the rushing water. I try not to think at all, but indeed, I find that difficult. So I breach the surface and float there. I need to go back to my sister and the others. I do not want to. But I need to. I cannot run from what hurts me.

I step out of the pool, a bit warm, and I hear the door to the washroom open. I instantly freeze up; I do not want to be seen.

"Luna? Are you still in here? I…I wanted to apologize. I…"Jasmine's voice calls from the entrance.

"I am here, Jasmine." I slink back into the water, I do not want to be seen, not by her- not by anypony. I leave only my head above water.

"I'm sorry Luna, I just… I was rude and forgetful. I shouldn't have said what I did." As the door closes, I see her outline fade away into the darkness.

"Then why did you say them?"

"Your sister was being so down on herself, I wanted to make her feel better by highlighting her successes. I didn't stop when I should have. And I insulted you as well." Jasmine has her head bowed, I think. But she tries to raise it as though looking me in the eye, but I am not in her field of vision. "Where are you?"

"I am in the shadows, where I belong."

"Don't say that, you-"

"I am the princess of the night; where else would I belong if not the darkness? Tell me, Jasmine, that I might go there." I hope she can't hear the spite in my voice, in my mind.

"I'm sorry; I really didn't mean to make you mad at me. I was trying to fix something, but I ended up breaking something else even more." Even as she speaks, I decide to truly face her. I rise out of the water, fully, to address her. I suppose I must face all of the aspects of my life one day. I will start here, and move onwards.

"Jasmine, it is not you I am angry with, it is myself. You only stated the truth, and I was stung by it. I was horrible then, Jasmine. I will always hate myself for what I did. That is a fact you and everypony else must accept." I stand in front of her, taller than her, dripping water everywhere. "Now, let us go back to the slumber party. I am composed and no longer upset; I am ready to continue." I try to stand stoically. I grab a towel from the racks on either side of the door. I quickly dry off. I notice Jasmine looking at me strangely in the dim light.

"Princess, why is it that you try to make yourself look completely, I don't know, perfect?"

"How do you mean?" I walk past her and exit the washroom. She follows quickly behind me.

"I mean, you try to look composed and like nothing bothers you, and like you don't have any emotions."

"I suppose it was broken into me. When Discord fell, ponies resorted to a very strict way of behaving. I used to be more open, I suppose, but social code demanded that I appear high and closed off from my subjects. So I did. If you are treated as something long enough, you become that thing. Thus, I strive to remain that way, or appear to."

"But that doesn't apply now. Why continue to force yourself to act like that?"

"I think… that perhaps I am using this familiar way of acting to counteract the unfamiliar world I am placed in. To keep myself sane, I am relying on the things I know and am comfortable with to deal with things I do not and am not."

"Oh."

"What did you expect me to say?"

"I don't know. I kind of thought that's what Knights is for." Jasmine, walking behind me, sounds happy just to think of him.

"It is true that he is helpful in that regard, more helpful than I care to admit, but he is here because of his own volition. I did not force him to join me here in this future world or even to join me here in the castle. I even tried to deny him, for my sake, but that was before I truly knew that he is who he reminded me of."

"What?" Jasmine stops and her head turns to the side, like a confused puppy. I stop and turn to speak with her.

"Before I knew that Knights is Dark Knights, I saw him. He said he wished to join me, and I tried to tell him no. I did not want to feel hurt remembering Dark Knights, but I did not realize that he _is_ Dark Knights, so I did not want him to be near me."

"That explains…" Jasmine looks down in thought. I step towards her, and she snaps back. "Well, what made you change your mind, exactly?" Suddenly quizzical, she seems to focus in on me. I feel uncomfortable under her questions, but there is no reason to withhold any information from her. I shouldn't hold my own emotions against her, after all.

"I was in the garden, because I could not sleep. And there I was attacked. Knights was there, although I do not know how he got there, and he saved me. I might have been able to defend myself, but I was still so weak. Knights…he said 'I will be damned if you ever touch her again.' and I was so wholly reminded of the selfless way Dark Knights would act around me, that it hurt to think of sending him away again. And it was the next night that I found out, from my sister and a memory, that he is who I suspected he was and yet refused to believe."

"A memory? You did that earlier, right? What…what is that?"

"I think it is our memories, of each other, coming out. With Knights it is more of a regaining of his past self, but for me it is nothing more than remembering. However, it seems that whenever we remember, our bodies change. I am already more like my old self, and it seems that my magic is returning with each memory. Knights, too, is more like what he used to be. I am not sure if he will like silver hair again." I trail off. Already, his mane is lighter than grey and I noticed he has grown taller. I am fairly certain that his wings grew as well, and he gained a greater coordination over his body. And a greater strength as well, for not only did he hold both our weights in flight, but he successfully stayed conscious throughout all of his secondary state.

"Luna?"

"I am sorry. It is hard to think when I am thinking about Knights." I pause; something about that sentence is off. "That does not make sense. I am sorry."

"That's alright." There is a silence that falls after she replies. I stand there for a moment, not sure if this is awkward or if this is natural. I break the silence.

"Why don't we return to the party? We are probably supposed to be there."

"Yes, let's." We finish the walk back to my room. We were nearly there when we stopped, so it is quick. I hesitate to open the door, for fear of my sister telling another strange and inappropriate tale to Mary, or engaging in some other foolish or foalish behavior.

My guess is not far off.

I step in to find my sister literally playing dress up with Mary. From somewhere, she has produced dozens of dresses, all of which are now strewn across my once neat room. They are both modeling dresses, as though they were paid professionals on the covers of those ridiculous magazines. They both look stunning, but I am amazed at the time it took them to start another strange activity. How long was I in the washroom? I could not have been in there for any more than fifteen minutes… could I?

"Oh Luna, I'm glad you're back! We already have a dress picked out for you!" Celestia says with a voice I know too well. She is playful, but serious.

"Celestia, no, I will not let you-" I back up against the door, which I do not remember closing. Jasmine is standing there, looking guilty. Back against the door, I reach for the handle, my eyes never leaving my sister. Just as my hoof touches the metal, my sister's eyes narrow.

"Oh, you're not escaping this." I know there is no hope for me now. I try frantically to open the door, but find it unwilling to comply. My sister easily picks me up with her magic, tearing me away from the door. I see the door was locked now, and I suspect that it was Jasmine who did the locking. Celestia pulls me behind a screen and, while keeping me suspended in the air, pulls out a dress that I think she intends to have me wear. To an observer, or even my sister, this must seem very comical.

I am not sure if I am angry or grateful for this.

In a manner of minutes, I am dressed fit to go to the highest of social engagements, despite all my fighting, verbal or otherwise. I am wearing a deep blue dress with light aurora colors as accents. The dress is long, with a slight train that upsets my tail's movements. It is edged with light blue and fuchsia trimmings and there are what appear to be comets along the sides that begin by the black belt and end at the train. Also all along the dress are black swirls that go all about the comets, but never touch them. With it goes a cloak that covers my wings. It is a light, nearly translucent, blue, and it ties around my neck. My hooves are clad in what appear to be black ballet slippers, with traditional ribbons tied up my legs.

My mane is somehow tied back with a black head band, which also has blue and fuchsia ribbons, all of which flow with my mane. My ears were adorned with fake piercings, small black beads attached to the bottom of my ears. The makeup chosen to accent all this is actually incredibly simple. I wear only mascara and a light purple sort of color on my lips. Celestia calls it 'lipstick'. It feels strange.

Staring at myself yet again in the mirror, I wonder why they made me wear all this. Turning to Celestia, I give her another stare. She just keeps smiling. I roll my eyes. They all keep looking at me, as though I am supposed to do something.

"What do you want me to say, sister? It is lovely, yes, but I do not understand the point of all this! I-"

"Luna, this is for the Gala!" Celestia says, as though it is obvious.

"But I thought- Why did you not- You must find it-" I stop speaking. My sister…. I do not understand her anymore. "Thank you. It is very lovely, but I was under the impression that when we took Jasmine dress searching, I would be looking for myself as well."

"Well, you can't leave the castle without Knights, and Mary had already made you this dress, so we thought we would surprise you!" Jasmine speaks up for the first time since we got back. "Also, we wanted to distract you, after I…chose my words poorly."

"Thank you, but what about you? You still need a dress." I look at her suspiciously. "Unless you've decided not to go?"

"No, no! I'm going! Mary and I will go out tomorrow. I know somepony that I know that can make a great dress. Mary will probably enjoy talking with him about it too." Jasmine averts her eyes. Why does she not like to meet my gaze? Is this a social thing I do not understand? I shake my head softly, unnoticeably.

"Oh, Mary! Thank you, this dress; it is….it is just marvelous!" I let myself do a spin in my lovely gown. "But how did you know that I enjoy ballet?"

"I might have looked into your personal history while reading up on the Alicorn Wars. There were various newspapers about you making public appearances at high class ballet performances. I figured it must be a hobby of yours."

"You are right to assume I enjoy it, but I never learned to dance professionally. While I can stand on my hind legs, I cannot dance. My wings are too heavy; they throw me off balance and get in the way of every pose. I developed a way to dance on all four legs, but it is nowhere near as graceful as true dancing." Oh, long did I imagine myself on a stage, dancing gracefully, properly, for any and all to see. My way of dancing… it does not hold the same grace nor satisfaction. I realize I was rambling. I seem to be doing that often this night.

"But it's still a lovely look for you, Miss Luna. And your way of dancing might not be 'proper' but I'm sure it's just as lovely in its own way." Mary winks at me. "Some might even find it better."

"Let's get you out of that dress. It's late, and I'm sure everypony is tired." Celestia says. She sounds more like her usual business self, the one that I can make sense of. But that look comes into her eyes, just a moment more, and she magicks the dress of me before I can refute. The sudden surge of magic leaves me dizzy for a moment, but otherwise, her spell leaves me unharmed.

"I wish you would wait for me to agree to you popping things on or off of me, _before_ you start magicking. But I digress: let us prepare for sleep. You only have a few more hours until dawn, yes?" I try to urge the seriousness out of my sister.

"Oh, yes. I should rest for a while, before I have to do the day's work." Without any more prodding my sister begins to clear the room of dress, teleporting them to only she knows where, and make beds on the floor, a pillow and a blanket each. I crawl into mine, and though I am still completely awake, I do feel the exhaustion of the night weigh on me. Once everypony is under their covers, I attempt to magick the lights off, but it would seem that I am all out of energy. Instead, I get up again, and by hoof shut the lights off. I am always shocked by the swiftness with which the light disappears. When I last heard of it, electricity was a theory, and very experimental. I understand it, but I feel an uneasiness with it.

"Fare dreams, friends." Is the last thing I say before deciding to sleep the rest of my night away.

I lay in silence and let the peaceful slumber of the nearby ponies calm me.


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"_Hello, my name is Dark Knights. I can see from your luminous mane and bright blue-green eyes that you are the respectable Princess Luna." A black young stallion approaches me. Though he bows properly, his speech is loose and mostly informal. I am not sure if I approve of this._

"_Yes, We are Luna, She Who Raises the Moon and the Stars. What business doth thou have in speaking with us?"_

"_I merely wanted to comment on how beautiful you looked, even in such a wretchedly bright light, as that of the sun. At the same time, I noticed how bored you looked, and as your citizen, wished to relieve you of your boredom." His green eyes are rather piercing. _

"_Thou art most kind to think of thy princess in such a manner, but we assure thou, we are enjoying this social activity most fully." I raise my head high to prove my point._

"_Then you are assuring me a falsity, for I can see that you wish to be away from the bright sun and noisy ponies. As She Who Raises the Moon and the Stars, you were meant for the night, not the day." I am shocked to hear such blatant words come from his mouth. How dare he say, imply that I would lie? What is more disconcerting is that he is right; I do not wish to be here._

"_Thou art skilled in reading thy princess. Thou hast captured our interest. Would thou be interested in a more private place to converse more freely?"_

"_Your citizen would be most interested in such a place." Dark Knights bows his head, and giving me a sideway glance, holds his wing out. His confidence is infectious, for I stand with a grace that comes naturally, not forced or stiff as customary court appearance would mandate. Wing in wing, we leave the outdoor gathering for a more secluded, and internal, place to speak._

"_Why hast thou decided to confront thy princess?"_

"_I was asked by a friend to come to this social gathering, but found myself more bored than anything else. I saw you, and as I said, I was driven by the need to tell you how beautiful you are." Soft green eyes speak sweeter than soft words. "Art thou surprised at thy citizen's remark? Dost thou not know of thy own beauty?" I turn away from his unbearable stare. _

"_We are not vain; why should we need to know of our 'beauty'? We have no need of vanity; we need skills with which to rule our fair citizens." I hold my head high. Does he mean to insult me?_

"_No, perhaps it is not vanity you need, but friendship, yes? I feel it so."_

"_Thou dost not know of which thou speaks, why should thy princess need something like-" I feel a hoof on mine. Shocked, I turn sharply to see him staring at me. _

"_Because I feel it too. We aren't quite like those ponies out there, dancing and playing in the sun. We were meant for something else, and I feel that kinship with you. Don't deny it." In a serious way, his eyebrows fall low on his face. Not to accuse me, but to signal that I ought not lie to him._

"_Thou insults us with th-thy improper speech…and….thy…assumptions…." Despite my intentions, I cannot lie to those green eyes. "Yes, we feel it also. This bond of which you speak."_

"_I must tell you something then, before we progress any further for it will affect everything we do from here, and I am uneasy."_

"_Speak, and be assured." Deciding to trust this pony, I smile ever so slightly._

_Suddenly all the colors melt away, and I see nothing but Dark Knights, but changed. He is an Alicorn, and his eyes glow white as he steps through time and space to stand before me. Wind of the void whips through our manes and all around us, unwaveringly battering against the both of us. I tremble, for each step is like a hammer falling on my heart, each ragged breath that escapes his lips is like a searing iron in my eyes, causing them to well up in some not-understood sorrow. I feel his soul degrading like a sand sculpture melting into the wind as time passes. Horrified, tears fall down my face. I fear his words, and I feel them beat down on me like a summer day before he even speaks._

"_**Luna!"**_

_I do not want to hear this, no no NO! I place my hooves over my ears, curl up as though to wholly ignore the sound._

"_**Listen to me!"**_

_No, I refuse to hear what he has to say! His words will only burn me, like the scornful sun, I know it! How can I stand what I do not want myself to know?_

"_**You must hear my words, Luna!"**_

_Stay away, I cannot face the truth yet!_

_But I cannot look away when the wind forces me to look up into the blaring white eyes. Every ounce of my being is shaking, not wanting to acknowledge any of this. Brilliant white eyes scorch despairingly into mine, and again I know his words before he speaks them._

"_**I will protect you Luna, even if I lose myself to **__your__** darkness."**_

_He accuses me, I shake my head, no you cannot want that! You cannot let that happen! Of everything else, you cannot fall! As though he hears the words I cannot say, he laughs, and falls to pieces, scattering everywhere, leaving me alone in this void of despair. _

"KNIGHTS!"

I gasp awake. My face is wet. I was dreaming, remembering. What a horrifying twist, what a terrifying way to disturb me.

Angrily, I stand up, and nearly fall over. I'm in my bed. Celestia must have put me here, sometime before she left. I stumble trying to right myself, and end up falling anyway. This upsets me even more, and I nearly howl with rage. Instead, I pound the floor with one hoof.

Am I really this stupid? This single twisted dream has so completely shaken me up that I cannot even manage to get out of bed. What's more is that it has struck the heart of a fear I did not let myself know I had: losing Knights. Now I feel it deep and shallow, in all the regions of my being, this fear of losing my friend, and my love, to my own _damn_ problems.

Even more frustrating, I know he would do it. I know that he would sacrifice himself to save me from my own moon-be-damned issues! I know that he would give everything in his possession to keep me safe, including his life! He has already demonstrated more than once that he would without hesitation fight for me, unto the brink of death itself.

If I were not so weak, so pathetic, I could defend us both. I was once skilled in magic, of all kinds; I am She Who Raises the Moon and Stars, She Who Gives Forth Dreams! If I were stronger he would not need to defend me from whoever it is who wants me gone, I could help him, I could save myself and still have Knights with me. But I will not be completely healed for years, even at the rate that I seem to be regaining my powers now. If I had never fought my sister in the first place, I'd still be where I belong!

But I cannot change the past, and I cannot change my mistakes.

I lie half in the bed and on the floor just sobbing for a while. I do not feel secure, I do not feel safe. I wish desperately that I could go back, back to the way it was! I knew what I was doing then, I had plans, a future, things to do with my life, and I had Dark Knights!

"But you have Knights now." I look up and see Jasmine looking at me sorrowfully. I did not realize I was speaking out loud this whole time.

"I am sorry, I should not be breaking down like this, it is -" I try to hide my weakness, my tears.

"Maybe you 'shouldn't', but it's unhealthy to keep your feelings all wrapped inside like you seem so fond of doing. Everypony everywhere has feelings, and when they don't express them in some way, they manifest in outbursts just like the one you're going through right now. As a professional doctor, I will not let you leave this room until we get to the heart of your emotional stress." Jasmine slams the door closed, and becomes a doctor, not my citizen. In this way she has power over me. When a healer commands, you obey.

"Sit down, get comfortable. I want to hear everything that's bothering you, and I mean everything." Jasmine pulls up a chair, and waits for me to comply. Sniffling, I do as she says, not wanting to bother arguing. I return to my bed, lying down. My eyes are becoming warm again. It is most uncomfortable. "Now, what is bothering you the most right now?"

"My inability to use my magic properly. That is the first thing that has been bothering me." I feel stupid talking about my feelings. I try not to mumble through them.

"Why?" Jasmine's tone is neutral.

"It created the third problem: I cannot defend myself." I sneer at my own weakness.

"Why does that bother you?"

"It leads to the fourth problem: I rely so much on Knights." My face relaxes. The thought of him is automatically reassuring. It is not that relying on Knights is the problem; it is that I _have_ to. I am too weak to be without him.

"How is that a problem?"

"We were equals once, and now I am inferior in knowledge of our world, my strength, my emotional standing. I cannot defend myself properly because I am weak and that puts Knights in danger. His being in danger for my sake has created the fifth problem."

"And what is that?"

"Losing Knights. If I was verbally saying what I was thinking, then you know that I had a…nightmare about losing him, of sorts. It brought me to the realization I had this fear."

"It was more like yelling, but yes. What happened in the dream, exactly?"

"I do not want to speak of it."

"Too bad, Luna. If we're friends, you have to tell me what's bothering you. It's not good for you, or your friends. It means I can't help you." Jasmine leans forward with an intent gaze. Hesitantly I answer.

"I was remembering meeting Knights again, but continued from earlier last night. But the dream twisted it at some point, and I saw Knights as an Alicorn again. But he was in a state, like his fighting state. And he said he would always defend me, even if it meant falling to _my_ darkness. And then he faded away, and it was as though he had died. And it was my fault."

"It was a dream, Luna. Knights is alive."

"You've seen him?" Excitement bursts through my empty sorrow.

"No… but you would know if he was dead, wouldn't you? Does he feel dead to you?" She turns her head to the side. She means for me to look through our link. I grimace, and peer into Knights' end. He does not feel dead, no. I cannot feel him very much at all, but I what I do feel is definitely not dead.

"No. He is still there. But my dream.."

"Was a dream. It was a manifestation of your pent up fears. Don't you feel better to have spoken about it?"

"I suppose, but not wholly so." It is true that by speaking I feel more relaxed about the subjects, but I feel no more comfortably with the contents of the subject.

"But now that I have more of an understanding, I can help you deal with them."

"What do you propose we do?"

"Well… I'm not a psychiatrist, I'm not professionally capable of giving help, but I can be like Knights for you. You know, a friend. You can talk to me, tell me how you feel, secrets if you want, and I'll listen. I won't judge you, and if you have a problem, I'll conspire with you to fix them. How do you think we should deal with your fears?"

"I…well." I remain silent for a moment, thinking. "I can train, much like Knights is in, but with magic. It would be hard, and not very fruitful, but I suppose it is better than waiting inactively for it to come back on its own. I may have to just ignore my fear of losing Knights, because there is no way to confront it. Training my magic might make me more confident, and therefore feel as though I am not required to lean on Knights. If I am in trouble again, I can try to defend myself…" My mind begins to wrap around the possibilities presented to me. How many would work?

"Good, see? I can research some magic basics and set up training courses for you. Does that sound like a good idea to you?"

"Yes, actually. It is a good plan." I do not feel very confident about it, but there is no other course of action we may take, except for inaction, but that is not a possibility.

"Well then, let's go get something to eat, and then Mary wanted to show you the design they came up with for my dress." Jasmine relaxes out of her doctor mindset and walks to the door. I slowly follow her, my legs now stiff from my position in bed. I wobble but stand without falling. I smile at jasmine, wondering if this is a proper thing to do. She smiles back and I walk towards her.

"Oh, you never said, but what was the second problem? You skipped over it."

"I… I am not sure it would be proper to tell you."

"Please, I can handle anything. Just tell me; you can trust me." I look away, not wanting to discuss it. "Luna, I need to know." With large sea-green eyes, she bores into me. I try to ignore the feeling of her eyes visually prodding me. "Tell. Me."

"My second problem is that I fear I will lose Knights to your affection, Jasmine. That he will fall in love with you, and leave me. Forget about me." I huff. This is probably the least significant of my problems, but it seems so much larger than the others. For how could I forget Knights, even if he forgets about me? He went through death to be with me, but this mare seems perfect for him, so caring and kind. If he were to choose her over me, I would let him go, but I would never forget the feelings I have had for him. I could never let any other pony in, not like I'd let him in. He was special, then and now. His charm, his smile, his caring nature….no. I will never find another stallion like him, and he is all I have wanted.

But I would not trap him here. I could never. Jasmine sighs.

"Luna, you seem to think what I have been hoping, but let me tell you: Knights doesn't care for me like that." Her sad eyes shock me.

"How can he not? You are beautiful, kind, and caring. You nursed him back to health, gave him a place to call home, went out of your way to make him happy! How can he not care for you?"

"You, Luna. Maybe he isn't ready to say it out loud, or even to himself, but that stallion…before he was even healed, he was working hard to get strong for you. He stayed up every night to watch the moon, and he got this wonderful look in his eyes, just for you. Haven't you noticed he acts differently alone with you than when there's others? He relaxes around you, fits so naturally with you, but anypony else leaves him feeling stiff and uncomfortable, and feeling like he needs to protect you. I've known him for a month, and I have come to really care for him, but I know that he is completely, without a doubt, devoted to one mare. You, Luna.

I have tried to make my feelings known, and he didn't notice them. Knowing he cares for you won't stop me from trying to show him how I feel, but I kind of know I'm fighting a losing battle. You're lucky Luna. Knights has done a lot for you, and he would do it all again, just to see you. It's frustrating for me, but I know now that I never had a chance. He's yours, heart and soul." As she speaks I see that compassion for him, that deep drive, come into her eyes. She believes this, feels it in her heart.

"I am…sorry. I…. saw the look in your eyes, your feelings for him, when I saw you with him, that first night. And I thought he might reciprocate them. I… I feel as though I've stolen him from you."

"He was never mine, Luna. Don't apologize. If you love and care for him all his life, I will be happy, and know that he is where he needs to be. As he said it, at your side." Jasmine smiles, sadly. "I don't hold grudges. Let's go find something to eat."

As I watch her trot away, I think about how brave she is, and how beautiful she must be. I think….I think I'm glad she is my friend.


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

I sit down to dine with Jasmine and Mary at the table. We are in that lovely café part of the castle. It is very nice in here, but I question it's 'gourmet'. The staff here is trained, I am sure, but when I asked for gourmet salad, and I expected a neat, stylized meal to appear, what I got was messy and seemed to be thrown together. Maybe that is the style these days? I was hesitant to eat it, but it tastes fine, delicious even, despite its apparent messy appearance.

We eat now in silence, each of us enjoying our own meal. Jasmine is eating a similar salad, and Mary is eating a sandwich of some sort. I am unfamiliar with it, but I am sure it is a nice dish. Silence leaves the mind open, and I find myself wondering if our conversation should have made our relationship awkward, but at the moment, all seems fine. It could be that later, when Knights returns, that it will be awkward. I cannot tell at the moment, seeing as Knights is not here.

I sigh. Knights will be in training for at least the next six nights… what will we do without him? And if I am attacked? I know Celestia has guards nearby me at all times, even though I cannot see them. But I feel much less secure without Knights. I try to relax, because I need to believe I am safe. Still, the fact that my trusted friend is not here is unnerving to say the least. I will try to distract myself.

"What have you done while I was asleep?" I ask my companions, saying the first thing that comes to mind.

"We went to visit Jasmine's uncle about her dress, and he and Mary came up with a design. Jasmine's uncle, Marzipan, and I had a lot of fun comparing ideas. He sketched out an idea, and we built off of it. I left him with the original, but I made a copy. Unfortunately, we didn't have any color pencils, so it's in black-and-white." Mary pulls out a sketch while she speaks. The design seems simple, but I know that much can be done with fabric choice alone so I should not to underestimate it. "The colors are a charcoal black and a similar red. We figured it would contrast with her coat and mane nicely. What do you think?" I look at the design again, and imagine it on Jasmine.

"It looks like it would suit her very well, and I think the coloring would catch any eye. What about her mane, how will it be addressed?"

"We haven't thought of that yet." Jasmine seems sad.

"Let me make a suggestion: a crown of sorts. Do you have more paper and a…a pencil, you said?" I think that is what the new writing utensils are called..

"Oh, yes. Here." Mary retrieves paper from a bag I had not noticed she was carrying. When she puts that down on the table, she reaches down and searches for a pencil… I think. After some rummaging she pulls something out of her bag and hands it to me. The device is ingenious, wood encasing a lead center, which can be sharpened to make a point when the tip is dulled. And I believe it is held in the same way a pen is. I take it in my hoof, and draw first Jasmine's face, then the crown that would hold back her mane, with some decorations, mostly indented marks in a swirl pattern that matches the curves in the dress. When I am done I push it in front of Jasmine and Mary, who sit opposite me.

"Luna, this is beautiful!" Jasmine's eyes light up.

"I hope it would match your dress to your liking. I think it would be best if it was brass, or some other bright metal."

"No, not just the design, I meant the picture itself! You captured my face…perfectly. I'd think I was looking in a mirror…."

"Is not drawing a basic skill acquired by all ponies at a young age?" I am confused. Anypony should be able to draw what they see, and Jasmine is right here.

"Well, sure. Every foal learns to draw, but not in such detail; it takes a lot of talent to be able to draw this realistically. And so quick!"

"I did not know… When we ascended the throne, and began setting the laws back in order, schools thought that drawing ought to be part of the required courses. And as rulers, my sister and I had to be fluent in all areas in learning…. I just did a quick sketch…" I feel embarrassed. They are mooning, so to speak, over my drawing, not paying any attention to the idea I was trying to capture. "What do you think of the idea? The crown?"

"Oh, I think it's great! It's very beautiful!" Jasmine squeaks.

"What do you think about it in relation to the dress?" I ask, almost angrily.

"I think… it'll work great! It looks like it would match well." Jasmine says, abruptly. I think she is still focusing on the drawing, and not on the reality.

"Well, just keep it and make sure you like the idea. You would not want to show up with something that looks ridiculous." I look away from, afraid I might get too angry and that she will notice. "Let's move on. Do we have any ideas for magic training?"

"Oh, well, how about we see what you know first, and then we can compare it with what we know, and have ideas about." Mary says, pulling out a note book.

"Magic is a part of a pony's soul that they have access to, and can use to shape the world around them. Any pony could in theory use this part of their soul, unless they have nothing with which to channel said part. This is why it is said only unicorns or alicorns have magic, because they have a horn with which to channel their magic. However, an earth pony, or a pegasus, can learn to channel their hidden magic with a stone of power, though both the ponies wanting to learn this and the stones themselves are rare. Even if these ponies learned to access their magic, it would be significantly harder for them, considering they were not born with the equipment to deal with the stresses of using magic, and that their channel device is outside their body. However, for those already able to use magic, it is common to try to gain more.

To gain more magic, one must push the boundaries of access. When foals are learning to control their magic, they have very little access, but by practicing repetitively, and often, they usually not only gain expertise in using it, but they gain more they can use or control. Similarly, an adult may use this technique to gain more magic they have access to, but because they already probably use their magic on a daily basis they have to use it more often or in larger doses. This will eventually prove difficult, because once a pony becomes adept in magic, they are more efficient and therefore use less magic, unintentionally. One could waste their magic, perform arbitrary spells or even send vast amounts of magic into unoccupied spaces just to be rid of it, to stretch their boundaries. Similarly, a pony with large amounts of magic can store vast amounts of magic in stones of power, almost limitlessly. Later the pony can reabsorb their stored magic and it will increase the amount that the pony has access to or can use.

However, theories of Starswirl the Bearded state that the reabsorbed magic will actually linger outside the pony's actual use range, and will 'wait' there until there is a space it can occupy within the range of use or until the range grows to encompass it. There is much debate on whether this actual or merely an educated guess, but either way it leaves the pony with significantly more magic it can use, either after using some or able to use all at once. Yet another way of gaining magic was discovered shortly after our ascension, the sharing of magic. If a pony of great power decides to give a lesser pony his or her magic, it will be absorbed into the pony. It has often been noted that the pony given the magic will notice a difference between magicks, a differentiation between the 'color' of the magicks. Eventually they will become one, and the pony will have access to an enlarged range of access.

One would think that the effect of Starswirl the Bearded's theories would show in this experiment, but it has been proven that giving large amounts of magic to another pony will increase that pony's range to the exact amount given to it, if it allows the magic to assimilate. It has been shown that if a pony uses the magic before it completely assimilates the magic range will shrink back to nearly the original range of the pony. Therefore if one is sharing magic-"

"ENOUGH!" Jasmine and Mary yell in unison.

"Was I incorrect?" Did I say something now proven wrong?

"No, no, Miss Luna! I'm sure it was all correct, but you were going too fast. It seems like you know more than what I thought there was to even know."

"I was only starting to speak about the properties of magic. Is that where you want me to leave off?"

"If you know any more about magic, don't tell me. Let's just come up with some courses. You said to gain magic, you have to stretch the boundaries of access?" Mary says with a slight look of confusion.

"Yes, it is essential."

"How do you do that if magic is in your soul? Wouldn't you kill yourself?" Jasmine asks.

"Yes, and no. There are two boundaries. The boundary of access, and the boundary of limitation. The limitation is a boundary that is very hard to cross. It separates the magic part of your soul and the rest. The magic of the soul is nearly infinite, if one stretches it properly. The soul, the rest of you, that is, is not so. One cannot pass the boundary of limitation, and if they did it would have to be for a very good reason, because if one were to pass that boundary, they would most likely die. When you tap into that part of yourself, it is your heart, your emotions, your personality even, that you are basically burning for fuel. Even if one did not use all of this part of them, they would be changed forever, depending upon what they sacrificed. They could be forever sorrowful, having burned their joy. They could be full of hate, having burned their love. They could be a lifeless shell, having burned their personality. Unlike the magic, the soul does not grow back, and has a permanent limit. It is a painful thing to do, and it would most likely be better for you to die if you did that, because of the pain you will forever be scarred with." I finish, and look up at my companions. They seem speechless. "What is it?"

"You know more than anyone about this, Luna. I think that much is obvious. Other than that, that speech there was absolutely emotional. Did that ever happen to anypony you knew?"

"It was an accident, but yes. Foals do not usually have such control of their magic so as to go beyond the boundary of limitation…" I look sadly down. It was a long time ago, and I do not want to recall the memory. "Let us move on. This is not a subject we should spend much time on. What 'courses' have you devised?"

"Well, figuring that to gain more magic you have to 'stretch' its limits, we can draw a plan, where it tests your concentration as well as control. We bought wood dolls for us to paint, but I figure they'll serve our purpose here instead." Jasmine burrows in Mary's bag and pulls five wooden ponies, each about the size of my hoof-print. They are simple, wooden statues. They have not been given any individual features, and I can see many possibilities for designs.

"What kind of tests do you have in mind?"

"Well, seeing as you're having trouble with levitation, I think we should start there. The object of this would be to levitate all or as many as you can, of these dolls. And you're going to levitate them through some hoops or around the room or something. Make them move and stuff. We could set up a course of some sort, like…" Jasmine says, looking embarrassed for not fully knowing what to do.

"That seems good. Let us do that." I levitate the dolls from Jasmine's hooves to the table. This act leaves me tired, but it feels easier than levitating the blankets last night. I grab the three, now empty, plates, and set them in a row, with only enough room to move the dolls between them. Jasmine and Mary seem to understand, and grab various items and set them up along the café's table. It is a hodgepodge of kitchen items, but it is suitable for our needs.

"I will have them hop on the plates, weave in and out of the cups, and jump over the other items. Or I will try to make them do so." I laugh a little. If I mess this up, it will make quite a mess. I grab only two of the dolls with my magic, and begin the course. I try to control their movements, but extended spells are usually the hardest to control, levitation no exception. They clumsily jump from one plate, to the next, landing with audible _thuds_, making me thank Celestia these plates are not fine porcelain, but painted metal. As they both reach the third and final plate, I nearly drop them with exhaustion. I already feel terribly tired, but I force them to hop off the plate, and begin shuffling through the small cups, arranged down the line.

About a third of the way through all of them, my magic fails and the dolls refuse to move. I drop the spell, because it is futile to try to continue. I am nearly sweating from the exertion. I look at Jasmine and Mary.

"I am afraid that this is the best I can do at the moment." I say in disappointment.

"No, you did great! You pushed the boundary, right; you used up all you had access to, right?" Mary asks excitedly.

"Yes, but it wasn't very much. I probably couldn't have made it all the way across the room with them."

"But when you're magic recovers it should be greater, right? How long will it take your magic to come back?" She encourages me.

"Several minutes, perhaps a half hour. I do not know."

"Well, let's paint the dolls we aren't using until you feel that you're ready to continue." Mary smiles eagerly.

"Where will we get the p-" I silence my question when I see her reach for her bag. "How much is in that bag, exactly?"

"I don't rightly know. It can hold more than most ponies would think, I know that." Mary gives me a clueless look, then pulls out the paint.

"Right. May I have blue and white please?" I decide to just go along with her idea. It has been a long time since I have painted, I believe since before my 1000 year hiatus. I take up the brush Mary offers, and the blue and white paints. I decide on the lightest colored wood doll, and take her with my hoof.

I begin by painting her whole body with blue, white fading into the blue at her nose, ear-tips, hooves, and tail. Then I take a fully white brush and pain her eyes full white, and start a swirl pattern down her back. It begins as a white band that starts on her head and goes down her spine, and swirls out from there. I give her white bands on her legs, similar to braces, but for decorative purposes. When that has dried, I take up the blue again, and put swirl patterns on her white bands. I also decide to put a thin blue line down her whitened spine. I decide to use the green for her eyes, but it isn't the right green, so I mix a little blue and a little white with a dab of the green, so as not to spoil the color for the other two working on their dolls, and decide that this color is approximate to what I wanted. When the green has dried, I take a black and lace the tips of her white hooves with a line of black on the very bottom. I make it fade into the white, which fades into the blue. I like the effect it has. I decide to do this on her tail as well, but not her ears or nose. I finish it all with a large black pupil on each green orb. This has taken about ten minutes.

I look up at the others' ponies. Jasmine is painting hers a green and cream brown coloring, a very earthy combination. It has a deep green tail with white highlights, and she makes up for its lack of mane with a flat version painted on its head and neck. It is the same color as the tail, but with lighter green highlights. The body is the brown color, a light tan fused with cream or perhaps gray. It reminds me of the lightest color brown mouse, their soft fur so light I once thought it was almost that of snow. The eyes are large and blue, and as of yet have no pupils. It does not seem to be wearing anything either, but it is pretty nonetheless.

After watching Jasmine paint for a while, I look over at Mary's. Hers is far brighter colored, reds and blues being the primary colors. It is a little messy, but I think I can see what she was working towards. It looks like a sports pony, I think. It appears to be wearing a costume, one that bears many colorful labels and names. It is flashy, and not very attractive, but I think it is a subconscious longing for the past, where Mary was well known and famous.

I smile. This is a good moment, painting wooden dolls in a café. I think…I think this is a memory I will treasure for a long time. Yes. Definitely, I will remember this moment forever.


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

**Sorry this took so long, I had an art project to work on, a moth infestation to clear out (uck!), scholarship applications to fix, and the blog I had to all work on. Also I had a lot of sleep that was jacked up and well, my dreams get weird and emotionally scarring sometimes. I also got sick and achey and pain everywhere and THEN my computer decided she had to have a schizophrenic breakdown and not turn on for two days and I had to have my friend reanimate her…. Sorry this took so long.**

**It's more Luna, but that won't last too much longer. Enjoy :)**

"I will try again while you are finishing your painting." I say, confidently. Jasmine and Mary continue, but I believe they heard me. I reset the unpainted two dolls back at the beginning, by the plates, by hoof. I test my magic by grabbing them, and immediately feel recoil. My magic tries to lash back, refuse to work while it is still recharging. I force it to my will, struggling, but I manage to get the dolls hopping the plates. I am focusing on control this time, not speed or forward movement. The dolls hop one plate, slowly, but fairly steadily, and then another. My magic tries to drop again, quit functioning, but I feel a better control over it already. I try to anticipate the amount I have gained, but it is nearly impossible. It is almost random how much magic a pony will gain by stretching their magic boundaries.

My control is beginning to quiver, and what little elegancy the wooden ponies had is lost as they too tremble under my magic. I am beginning to suspect that I did not wait long enough before attempting to continue. I quit the spell, realizing the futility. It would be much more efficient to wait longer and continue then, because by rushing back to practice my magic has only half regenerated, and I have gained nothing.

"Fifteen minutes is not an ample enough time for my magic to regenerate fully, it seems." I say, turning back to the others. "I believe a half hour will be adequate, however." Mary looks up at me and nods.

"Well then, what should we do, while we wait? There's a lot we could do in a half hour." Mary looks at her messy pony doll. "And we've finished our dolls."

"Why don't you tell us a story, Luna. There must be a lot that you could tell us about, a lot of interesting experiences that would be fun to share." Jasmine suggests, looking up from her pony.

"Me, tell a story?"

"Yeah, you're sister told us a story, why don't you? We can see who the better narrator is." Jasmine says with a giggle. I believe this is some sort of joke, although I don't see the humor.

"Well, let me think. I've never told a story before, but I _have_ had many intriguing experiences…" What should I tell them? Most of my more interesting encounters are from when I was a filly.

"Did Knights get into trouble as often when he was Dark Knights?" Jasmine prompts me. I have an idea. I smile, because it is a wonderful memory of mine.

"Oh, yes. He has always been attracted to trouble, or vice versa, not that it matters. Not long after I first met him, and had taken him as my guard, we were going for a stroll in a lovely woody area. I cannot remember the name of the place, and it is no longer part of Equestria, as it seems to have died long ago. But we were a fair distance from the palace, a long flight away. When I was with Knights I could truly relax, and we had much fun in merely traveling to our destination. We walked through the forest, playing with the animals that lived there, and eating wild fruit that the forest brought forth for us. We walked, frolicked, danced, and ran throughout every inch of that forest, and without realizing it, we strayed into the territory of a manticore. Now, we should have realized that one might have lived there, for it was a perfect manticore habitat. They live in mountainous forest zones, where they can find many sturdy supplies for building their huge dens. But we did not notice, and when we crossed into the heart of its territory, it felt that we were enemies, and from the shadows in which it lurked, it leapt forth, and charged us.

Neither of us were frightened, but we were certainly startled. When I regained control of my thoughts I went to magick it to sleep, so that we could leave it be. Knights, however, thought it would be good fun to wrestle the mighty animal, and asked me to only step in if it looked as though he were losing. I thought him a fool for wishing to fight a manticore, but I knew that he would be fine. It was much like a joust then, Knights on one side of the clearing, the brightly colored manticore on the other. The manticore roared a mighty call, causing the trees to tremble and lose their leaves. Not to be outdone, Knights let out an equally strong cry, and mimicked the sound quite well. They stood facing each other, and on an instinctive signal, they both charged.

Knights, being far smaller, dodged under the enormous lion-beast's first attack, and landed his own, but the swift kick to its ribcage did it hardly any damage, and I'm sure Knights was surprised when he was batted halfway across the clearing. The manticore leapt, as though to pounce on Knights, but it landed on empty ground. Knights instead did the pouncing, and the manticore had its turn to be surprised when it found the smaller being clutching its mane. It shook its head one way, shook it the other, and became enraged that it could not remove the pony from its back. But this manticore was not stupid, no, and it was not going to be fooled. It jumped forward, and with a somersault, squished Knights against the ground, stunning him. Thus it continued for a long while, pony against animal, and it seemed as though there would be no victor.

However, the manticore had an advantage, its great stamina. Knights eventually tired, and fell. The manticore, tired but able to continue, stood victoriously over Knights, and, panting, it roared its victory cry. I was frightened then, because I feared for Knights. I was about to spell the creature to sleep, when Knights suddenly jumped to his hooves, and roared right back at the manticore. Startled, it froze. Then it leaned down, ever so slowly, until it looked Knights squarely in the eye." I pause, for this is the best part of the story.

"And then, it licked Knights' face with its large, rough tongue, and sauntered off into its lair. Knights laughed, and walked over to me, and I decided that the manticore must have considered Knights its equal for the glorious battle they fought together. It was very difficult explaining to Celestia why my guard was covered in bruises and manticore saliva when we returned. Suffice to say, we had many laughs when we recounted the tale together." I smile. "I believe there was even a ballad written jokingly about the encounter."

"Bravo, Luna! I must say that I've never heard you tell a yarn quite so beautifully before!" I turn and see Celestia standing in the doorway, clapping her hooves in the proper way, beating her hooves against the floor. I blush, thinking that I had not noticed her entrance while I was in the heat of the story.

"Sister, how long have you been listening?"

"Only for the last bit, from in the middle of the fight to the end." Celestia is smiling. "It was wonderfully told, Luna. I could hear the excitement and see the fight; what a wonderful story teller you are!"

"Thank you, sister. Why is it that you are here?" I change the subject. I do not like flattery, I have decided.

"I received a letter from Alexander and Knights. It's very interesting. I think you will want to read." Celestia hands me a letter that she has been carrying with her magic. I open it, and begin to read.

Dear Luna,

This is going to sound weird, but I'm sure you'll understand. Alexander decided that in order to maximize my training, he would cast a time spell that compresses time around us. I've been in here for about a week from my point of view, but he tells me that it's probably only been about a day for you.

It's really weird, and I don't understand how it works, but it does work, so I'm just going with it. This letter is a status report as well as a checkup, on you. I felt something from your side of the connection, and it felt like a nightmare. I wanted to come and help you, but Alexander wouldn't let me. He can be mean when you don't listen… But he let me send this letter, so I guess it's okay, not really, but I'll take what I can get.

I wanted to make sure you were alright, because I felt your fear, and anxiety. I also, before that, felt a memory, and, well, passed out. And when I woke up I was a little taller, my wings were bigger, and I think my mane is turning white. Not sure if that's cool or weird. I am only nineteen years old, this time. I remembered us dancing. It was a great memory, I wish we could do it again sometime.

I realize this is coming probably pretty late in regards to when the dream happened, but for me it happened only moments ago. The temporal spell isn't perfect, so any contact between in here and out there is probably really skewed.

Alexander isn't letting me write a very long letter, he's yelling at me now, actually. I guess this is where my letter ends. I'll see you in about five days, your time. I miss you a lot, too much for words, really, but I'm doing this for you, so it's almost worth missing you, in the long run.

Sincerely, and with all of my heart,

Knight of the Moon

As I read the rushed parchment's words, I feel a lot of emotions well up inside me. I almost hug the paper. I notice that he uses my name for him, Knight of the Moon, not 'of Eclipses', which I have only used once. My heart flutters for him.

"Well, how's it going?" Mary asks gleefully.

"It seems to be going well, but he did not specify much. I am sure that he is fine." I smile, softly. "Sister, did you know that Alexander is using a temporal spell to compress time?"

"No, I was not aware, but It's a smart way to maximize their time. I don't think either of you will want to have to separate again, so using this one week to the fullest is the best way to go." Celestia takes a look at our wooden ponies and the 'obstacle course'. "What have we been doing here?"

"I wish to train my magic, and this is how we decided to start."

"How wonderful! I'm glad you decided to do this, Luna. How have you progressed so far?" Celestia's face is very bright with a light that comes from within, a glow of happiness, I might say.

"I had very poor control over them the first time around, but I managed to get the dolls from the plates to the cups, and halfway through them. The second time I focused on control, but didn't get a third as far. I did not wait long enough for my magic to regenerate properly." I try to hide the disappointment in my voice, but my sister can see it in my eyes.

"It's still good that you've begun to do this. You know, " Celestia pauses, seeming uncertain, "we could use the transfer method to start you off."

"No, Celestia. I'm grateful you would do this for me, but I have to do this myself. And I am not sure that would even work. I have a hypothesis that my magic boundary has not shrunk, but that a new boundary has been created. I think that somewhere, I still have all my original magic potential, that my boundary of access is still as vast as it was when.. I left. I think that when the Elements of Harmony cast Nightmare Moon out, it created a temporary new boundary, that seals off most of my magic. It seems to be acting like the boundary of access, which I can stretch or expand, but when I am casting a spell, it feels as though all of my magic that I seem to have lost is waiting just out of my reach." Celestia ponders a moment, then sits down at our table.

"That would make sense, because it still feels as though you are just as magically competent as you were before, at least to all of my senses. How would you propose we solve this?"

"I am not sure. I could treat it like the boundary of access, and continue to stretch it, but that takes a long time. It seems that engaging in memory sequences unlocks more of my magic as well, but not very much. I wonder if a longer memory would equate more magic, but there is no way to test this safely. I think, perhaps, that if I could only burst through this new boundary, once, I would destroy it, and have access to all of my magic again. But I would need a spell to perform, that I would feel passionate about needing to use, needing to accomplish, and I cannot think of anything that stirs me emotionally in that way."

"Perhaps the situation will present itself. Until we can find a better way, perhaps you should just continue as you have started. I cannot think of any more efficient ways to do this, and the plan you have is a solid one." Celestia seems upset that she cannot help me. I hesitantly put a hoof on her shoulder. I am not sure how she feels, I am not sure if I can help her. I am not sure of very much anymore.

But she seems to gain some reassurance from my hoof. She smiles, first sadly, then more happily. I freeze for a second, thinking of something.

"Sister?" She looks into my eyes, feeling my nerves I suppose. "Might we….mightn't we speak later in the evening? Just the two of us?" I press my lips together, unsure. "I do not expect Jasmine and Mary to stay up late into the night just to keep me company, not after having been up all day and most the of the night previous, as well as the day previous. It would not be fair to ask them stay up another night and I have been meaning to ask you anyway, this just gives us an opportunity to do so unless of course you object…" I realize that I am rambling but in trying to explain my wants it has come to this.

"Yes, Luna. I think we might be able to. Are you strong enough to raise the moon tonight?" She replies, normally, with no strange inflections or reactions.

"I will be able to do that, I am sure. That has come most naturally, after all."

"Then I will finish my official business for the day, and I will meet you after moonrise." Celestia, with a bounce, leaves the room. I expected something more….strange from her. Her actions since my return have been most…. outlandish.

Still I look forward to our chat, mayhap I can get an explanation out of her. I look back at Jasmine and Mary.

"You know, we could've stayed up with you, at least I could have. I'm used to your nightly schedule, so it really doesn't bother me." Mary says, as though she had done something wrong.

"Also, we slept in really late and took a nap before I came in to get you." Jasmine shares the gaze.

"I was trying to be kind. You must be tired, I can see it forming now, and I have wanted to speak privately with Celestia. Are you upset with me?"

"No, I thought you wanted to get away from us." Mary laughs at herself, I think.

"No, you are my friends, I thought you would need some time to sleep, to rest. And, I thought you might want some time away from me. I have been consuming most of your waking hours, Mary, and Jasmine, I am sure, does not want to stay up into the late hours with me." I find it almost humorous that I was thinking along the same thought as Mary.

"I don't mind. I'm actually more used to staying up at night, now. But thank you for the night off." Mary surprises me when she gets up and walks over to me, and places her forelegs around me. The old mare squeezes me tightly, and I'm not sure why. "I'll take advantage of it, and get some rest, but I'll be up with you tomorrow night." I hug her back, because she is my friend, and I have grown to love her so. I feel a sudden overwhelming sadness, and I wonder if it is my own. Mary is the one to break away.

"Come on, let's clean up before you have to go raise the moon." She says. We clean off the table in a friendly, happy silence. I am glad for my friends, and I am glad to be back.


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

I lean on Celestia, in a daze. What has happened? I believe… I believe I had gone to the ceremony room, and begun to raise the moon, and set the sun. I am tired, exhausted, drained. Practicing my magic must have left me weak, even at raising the moon. It is a good thing Celestia is here; I might have hurt myself in my collapse.

"Are you well, dearest sister?" Celestia looks down on me with large sad eyes. There is so much regret in them, so much she wishes she could take back.

"I will be fine, Tia." I use the nickname I gave her as a foal. I know how she loves when I say it, but I reserve it for special moments because she finds it special.

"I'm glad." She nuzzles me with her nose, and I rub back. Here, in this room, or even, tonight, I hope to express how much I love her, how I missed her. "I know you hate it, but can I carry you to my room?"

"Only tonight, because I really need it. But do not expect me to let you do it often." I am tired, and I know she wants to, so I let her magick me onto her back, and silently carry me to her room. I am dizzy still, but the rocking movements of her steps are soothing, like a water bed, or the ocean. Before I know it, we are in her room, and she is laying me down on her soft golden bed.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Anything: I have been wanting to ask you much, but let us start with something simple."

"Have you been happy?" Celestia rushes. "I would feel for myself, but…we seem to have lost our unique connection, and it would be rude of me to…to spy on your emotions."

"Yes, I have been happy. More happy since Knights arrived, for he has brought a certain life with him, he brought Jasmine too. He has become a motivation, and I think I needed that desperately. Have you, also, been happy?"

"Happier with you here. I have missed you so much, always second-guessing, always regretting my actions, wondering if I could have done something differently to have kept you with me. But seeing you back, seeing you blossom again has made me hopeful that I did the right thing. That maybe I did something right…"

"Sister, you did everything right. We both have made mistakes, but mine were far worse. You did what you had to to ensure the safety of our people, and that can never be a wrongful thing."

"You were always better at this, being in charge, getting things done. I had to adapt a lot. I've never been completely confident where I tread, but every moment since then, I have had to make everypony believe that I was. It felt like I was lying, because I was pretending to be something I am not." Celestia looks at me. "I'm so glad that you're back." Celestia rubs her face on mine, and I can feel her thousand year sorrow.

"I…I have been wondering. When we are alone, you have been acting as though you were a young filly again. I do not understand why."

"I suppose I was just hoping to pretend that we were young again, that we didn't have to be the rulers of a country, that we could be something more mundane. But if you are treated like something enough, you become that thing. We are no longer fillies, and we have a country to keep in balance and harmony, but still, I have had nothing but the desire to be young and happy and free again. Seeing you has made me want that more than ever. But you are right, and it's not fitting. I won't do so again."

"Thank you. I have not understood you in the moments you have tried to reenact our foalhood, but I understand now. Perhaps, once I have become more powerful again, we can go for a long flight, far away, just for a little while. We could have 'fun' and 'play' then." I can compromise, after all. I have not a heart of stone, especially not towards my sister.

"I would like that." We sit in silence for a while, us just laying against one another. I have missed the closeness I once had with my sister. We are estranged now, for she and I have both changed in the past thousand years. She has evolved into a mighty ruler, though she does not see herself that way. She is kind and caring, and devoted to nopony more than her subjects. She would fight all the world for them, and when all is done, she would smile for them, lead them back to prosperity though it may take her lifetimes to do so. She knows the importance of others' opinions, and lets her subjects speak their minds, and in return tells them honestly her own. She is truthful, and proud, but not of herself. She has seen many ponies blossom in this world, and they all hold a part of her heart. Everypony is special to her, and I believe she would sacrifice much to save the smallest of any of them.

My changes…are different. I have become naturally less trusting, a little fearful, even, of those I do not know. I am less likely to accept help because I fear a double meaning. I am quiet and unsure in my steps, because the very ground I walk is different now. I wish desperately to be of use to my people, but I no longer fit into their world view. I am lonely, and I am bitter sometimes. I am weak but I have seen that I strike fear into the hearts of my very subjects. I carry so much guilt with me, for I have killed, not once but many times. I was heartless, and I know it.

"When would you like to begin actively 'ruling' again? There are many tasks about the castle that need to be done, and I'm sure there's something we could start you on." Celestia almost absently says to me. I am almost shocked by this question, but it excites me.

"I…I would like to begin…shortly. I have missed my duties, actually. What would you have in mind?"

"Paperwork of some sort. You understand weather much greater than I do; perhaps you would like to look over the pegasi weather plans for the next few months?"

"I think I would enjoy that. Am I…allowed to make changes?"

"If you feel it better or necessary to do so. The plans are sent as drafts for weather patterns that need to be created, and goals that need to be met, and I review them and make sure that everything adds up. It's very simple, supposedly, but you understood those things much better than I ever did. You almost had an art made out of it."

"Yes, but you were always more skillful with the sun and moon than I. I had to force myself to learn how to be skillful. It came so naturally to you."

"Just as the weather to you. We always thought it silly that mother and father thought it was too much responsibility for one pony to handle both orbs. You would rather have handled the governmental works and the weather alongside the pegasi, and I would rather have counseled you and controlled the heavenly bodies, but they always said that we must both raise one of them and that the pegasi could handle the weather solely." Celestia rolls her eyes. I think this gesture is one of mocking, as her voice would indicate. I enjoy this joking banter I think.

"I still do not understand why they said that. Mother controlled both the orbs, and father controlled not only the weather, but much of nature itself. They were happy and the world worked fine then. But then we got our cutie marks, yours the sun and mine the moon, and I suppose that sealed our fates."

"I wonder if one day we could do as we originally planned, you the weather, me the sun and moon. Our skills have not changed, nor have our interests."

"You raised both the sun and moon for a thousand years anyway. That should not seem so strange if we were to change the way we work."

"I suppose. But mother and father had their reasons. I would hate to feel as though we disobeyed them."

"I suppose you are right." I sigh. "I am glad for the work, Celestia. Perhaps I should have undertaken this a while ago. It feels nice to know I will be doing good for our country, our people."

"That is the one comfort I have had over the years. Ponies come and go, but I will never tire of doing my best for them. I have made many friends, and while it is always sad to see them pass on, I know they are happy with the lives they lead, and that they trust me with the next round, so to speak. Now they have two ponies to look after their children. We will forever protect them, you and I."

"Always. With every step we take, we carry the hearts of our beloved ponies, their hopes, their dreams, all of them rest on us keeping hold of balance and harmony." I pause, nestle deeper into my sister and her bed. "And soon I will find my proper place in this new world. I will find a place that I belong, and I will live happily, guiding my people with my sister, with my friends, and with Knights, forever more at my side."

"Luna. I have been meaning to ask you something as well." Celestia says. She sounds worried.

"What is it?"

"You know that Knights is a mortal pony. You know that you are nigh on immortal. What where you planning for Knights? He won't live forever, not like us. What will you do in sixty, seventy, eighty years? When his life burns out…. What will you do?" I am horrified by the question. I slowly sit up, considering what she is asking. She is really asking what I want to do, because there are two paths I can choose. I can let Knights live a single life, and die, and live on without him, or I can convince Celestia to help me make him like us, a true alicorn. It is wrong to pick and choose, to play favorites, but Knights….I need him so. He is everything that makes me good.

What will I do when the time comes? What happens if he dies prematurely, and in my defense? Could we cast another spell to make him live again? What are the moral implications of all this?

"I do not know. I do not want to think of those things. Night by night I live right now, and night by night I want to continue to live. Knights is here, he is alive now, and he is not going to die any time soon. Not if I can help it. So we will continue on as we have been. He will be back in a few days, and we will go from there."

"I see. I was only asking because it is a problem both of us face. It's a problem I've faced before, but I have always decided not to decide. And I am sure it's a problem I will face again." Celestia relaxes again. "Why don't you sleep? I know it is still early in the night, but you have exhausted yourself for today. I will watch the night this time."

"I am not tired enough yet. May we please talk a while longer?"

"If you want. What else is there to talk about?"

"What happened to the ponies we took prisoner?"

"They are being treated for their wounds and being questioned. I am not sure when we will have any definite answers from them. I hope to put an end to their attacks on you. It isn't proper and it isn't fair." Celestia's face clenches for a moment in anger. "Anything else?"

"I noticed that Alexander has an enormous degree of magic, and that he never sleeps and never eats. Why is that?" I have observed him often, and I could never figure out why he was always around, up and moving, never seeming to sleep or eat, never rest or become still.

"I taught Alexander many spells when he was younger. He enlisted in the royal guard and rose quickly. I believe the spell he uses is one that draws in energy from the happiness of other ponies, without hurting them of course, so that he need not waste time eating or sleeping. It is much like that of the Changelings, though he is much less malicious in the way he takes energy from it. If I remember, the spell feeds of the psychotic waves that happiness in ponies emit. They aren't needed, so it's not noteworthy if he uses it to his advantage. However it shortens his life span incredibly because his metabolism and gastric system were not designed to run on literal happiness, and as a side effect his body is constantly being broken down and repaired unnecessarily. This is dangerous because eventually his cells will no longer be able to divide and grow properly, and he will-" I fall asleep as Celestia goes on and on. I am not even completely sure what she was saying at the end there but if it is important she will tell me again later….. oh I forgot to say "I Love You"….I will tell her when I wake up. And I will give her a hug….. if she will let me…..


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

The day is finally here! I get to see my beloved Luna again! After a whole month and a half or so in Alexander's stupid time compression spell, I'm finally done with my training. Alexander complained on and on about how a guards training is never done, but my little slice of pie will have to do. I can't believe he thinks my new wealth of knowledge is incomplete, but I feel incredibly intelligent. I learned so much, and not all of it on fighting. I learned about magic, and a lot about flying too. I also learned a lot of anatomy, but that was under the fighting part of all this.

I'm so jumpy because I can't wait to get back to Luna. We've been separated for a month and a half from my perspective, although only five days for her. I know we must be equally excited because I can feel flashes of nerves from her every once and a while. I'm sure she feels the same from me, seeing as I can't sit still and am positively brimming with happy emotions. I'm doing everything I can to try to remain calm, but that's not working worth anything.

Alexander is going so slowly. He's all dressed up, made me dress out too, and the only thing he's doing right now is deciding which ceremonial sword to put on. He says he wants me to put on a presentation, but I don't know what he has in mind or what that has to do with swords. I dearly hope he doesn't…_try_ anything. I can hold my own against him now, without my feral mode. We decided to call it going feral because that seems to be exactly what happens, but it sounds so mean. I have much better control over it now.

Finally Alexander has chosen a couple of blades and is ready to move on. He releases the time spell from around us, and we're officially back in reality. I jump into the air with glee, but Alexander pulls me back down.

"Must you really act like a foolish little colt? I understand you're want to be with her, but jumping around does you no good." He snaps. He's grumpy because, like me, he's been away from his Princess for far longer than he would like.

"Yes, I must. I'm so glad that I finally get to see her again. You know what it's like, so don't act all high and mighty."

"A little respect for your own dignity would be nice, Knights." He hisses my name. "Let's just go."

"Fine by me." I want desperately to run ahead, but I know that won't accomplish anything. Grumpy the Ass pony would magick me back. So instead I keep a brisk walk with Alexander. He is very stiff, very formal. Even inside our time bubble he was like that. We got to know each other, but I would never call it bonding time. I think the most we can say is we respect and understand each other. Similarly to me, Alexander cares for Celestia more than anything else, but unlike me, he doesn't care about anything else hardly at all. He has some sort of grudge against the whole of the world that only Celestia is the exception to. I have a theory that he might be like me, but the one time I mentioned it, he snapped at me.

I don't think Alexander hates me, but he certainly doesn't like me. I think it might be my unfair advantage, feral mode, but I think he's also jealous. He and Celestia aren't as close as Luna and I. One thing is for certain, he doesn't like advise, though he's quick to give it.

"Where will we be meeting them?"

"I believe in the café, where we left. I believe that Luna has something she wants to show you as well."

"Oh?"

"Yes, but I wasn't told what. You'll find out, I suppose."

We walk the remainder of the way in silence. Alexander talks only when necessary. He hates idle chat. He hates wasting time, but he hates rushing. He is a very complicated pony.

Finally we arrive at our destination. Luna is just beyond these doors. Alexander walks in first, and I follow after. As I come to stand beside him, he whispers in my ear:

"Don't act like a fool, it reflects badly on me as a teacher for you to act so foalish in my presence." After waiting a moment, he finishes, "Please." I nod and walk to Luna, who seems barely able to stand stil. With my newly learned skill, I can't help but study her, especially after a month and a half of not seeing or hearing from her. She's grown taller, her wings larger, her colors deeper. Her mane is much wavier now, more flowing like her sister's. She seems more confident too.

"It's good to see you again, Luna." I say politely, almost formally. Luna smiles. Oh how I missed that smile.

"It is well to see you, too. I believe we both have things we wish the other to see."

"Yes, I have taught Knights several things that I would like him to show you, both of you." Alexander interrupts. "If neither of you mind that I take over, I have a vague plan."

"No, I have no objections." Celestia says, almost coldly. She sounds upset still. Luna nods to go ahead.

"Knights, draw your sword." I do as Alexander says, unsheathing my blade, which looks exactly like my cutie mark. I stand holding the blade tightly in my mouth. I've gotten used to the blade's weight, almost love it. I almost view it as another part of me, the way I can control it now. I'm fairly skilled with it; I'll never match Alexander or any other swords' master with it, but I'll give them a fight to remember. I'm more of a combination style fighter; I fight with not just the sword, but my whole body. I throw all of my strength behind every attack, whether the attack is with my hooves, my sword, or both. I'm also fairly agile, giving me a wider range of attacks I can come up with and use.

"Now we will spar. Please, Knights, move all of the furniture out of the way."

"Alexander, you can't expect Knights to be able to move all of this out of the way by him-" Celestia begins to say, but what I do next silences her. Concentrating on the pommel of my sword, a special red gem, I push my magic through myself to the world around me. I levitate all of the various tables, couches, and chairs away from the four of us.

"I will explain later. For now, watch." Alexander says to both the princesses, who both appear to want to say several things. Alexander turns to me, and the look of a fighter comes into his eyes. He never holds back unless he knows you can't handle his 100%, and he has come to the conclusion that I can handle it. He levitates his two swords above his head. They're claymores, I notice. I had wondered why he chose the two heavy swords for nothing more than a meeting, but now I see that he had this in mind for all of the day.

Alexander would normally wait a moment, study his enemy, and then proceed. However, he has been nonstop fighting me for the past month and a half. He knows me. He knows that I will wait for him to attack first, and then drive him into defensive if I can. However, I know that it will be hard to do so by conventional methods. I will have to outlast him, which is very hard, or catch his flaws, of which there are usually few. As I begin to plan an attack to try to shock Alexander, he makes the first move, lunging forward.

I step back, catch the attack from my right, dodge under and to the side from the left. He pulls back his blades, moves to thrust them both, and while he is open I swing my sword at his chest. He dodges backwards, then swings his swords down hard on me as though to cut down my back. I snake forward, under his belly and uproot him, sending him flying to my left. I rear and turn to him as he gets up from his back. I go as thought to chop his stomach with my sword, but he blocks with his two claymores and with a slice from them sends me sliding back a ways.

I use this new momentum to leap into the air, back first, and begin flying. This is a dangerous thing to do in this room, because my space is limited and that means I have nowhere to go. But it also means that I can use tight turns, have to really, to escape my adversary. With my focus for agility, I can make the almost impossible turns required to maneuver here, and to escape Alexander's range of attacks.

Despite the fact that he levitates his swords, Alexander has to keep them nearby his body. If he were to attack me from afar with them, I could swoop in while the blades are 'away' and seriously injure him. He was upset when he found that I'd discovered this flaw. And rightfully so. If I, a newbie to fighting, could discover this one flaw with his otherwise perfect fighting technique, then might not another pony more skillful than I find it, and make better use of it too?

As I circle tightly around the room, I attempt to swoop Alexander, attacking as I fly by. However, my attacks are too light to do any real damage, and he blocks them all anyway. And then, because Alexander is using magic, I decide that it's only fitting that I do too. I'm showing off for the Princesses, right? This'll impress them, I'm sure.

As I swoop by Alexander again, I make a fake pass at his neck, and as I expect he dodges, but instead of just circling up, I use my magic to pull Alexander's legs out from under him. As I circle back around, I backflip and land on his stomach, my sword's point a nick away from his neck.

"Very good, Knights. Nice use of your magic, though it was a bit of a cheating move." Alexander praises me, but lightly. I understand that he knows I've won, this time, and that he knows I bested him. Surviving a fight with him is a victory in itself, and winning is almost unbelievable. I don't need his praise to know that. So I sheath my sword, and help him up.

"I had to think of something, you would have outlasted me any other way." I jest. Although, it's true that he would find a way to beat me eventually.

"Let's show them you're control." Alexander smirks, which instantly means bad news. He never smiles.

"What do you-" Alexander rushes at Luna, as I'd feared he'd do. My mind instantly goes feral, the automatic response to seeing her in danger. But I hold back because I know that's what he means by 'control'. Still, I rush to in front of Luna, catching the blade just barely by my teeth. I learned pretty quickly that if I bite down quick and hard enough, I can catch almost any blade. However Alexander has two, and I sense the second coming quickly from just behind me. So I twist the claymore out of Alexander's magical hold by running a current of my own down the metal, and block the second attack with a stab.

I do as I practiced. I breath as steadily as I can, thinking, planning, keeping my mind busy. If I let this get the best of me, I'll start to emit smoke and that damnable flame will come over me. I think of Luna's cool touch, which has been by far the most effective method of fighting feral.

I wait for another attack from Alexander, but nothing comes. I look and see that both his blades are trapped by blue magic. Is that…Luna's?

"Alexander! How dare you attack me and provoke Knights _again_!" Luna is aflame with anger, her mane is flowing with hard, violent waves. I see her magic, and realize the implications.

"Luna, you've gotten your magic back!" I say aloud, distracting her.

"Why, yes I have regained some of it back. I trained each night while you were away-" Luna pauses, and goes back to Alexander. "That is not important right now. What is important is that he has done something he should not have. You escaped punishment the first time by training Knights, but you'll not do so again!" Luna goes back to being angry. She has every right to, but I hope she realizes that this was what that awful training was for. I try to send her calm and reassuring thoughts, because by the look on Celestia's face, he's in deep trouble with her, too.

"Luna is right, Alexander. It was punishment enough to be away for so long, but having committed this act again you will most definitely receive a truer punishment. You should have learned from the first time that I and my sister do not find this amusing in the least." Celestia's face mirrors Luna's. Both have hard faces that are a mix of rage and utter disgust. "Attacking my sister to prove a point is not acceptable. For this you will-"

"Excuse me, Celestia. I understand your anger, and it's true I'm not happy that he did this, again. However, Alexander has taught me greater control over myself by training me in this method. Using illusions, he simulated attacks on Luna that I had to defend her from; this is how I learned. I don't like it, but I understand his teaching method. It has helped me improve, almost unimaginably. If you must punish him, please, keep this in mind." I interrupt. Alexander has done all of this for the benefit of all four of us, and although his methods are detestable, they work. Really well. I bow my head to Celestia, in apologies for interrupting her, and in respect to her power.

"I appreciate your input, Knights. And I suppose you are right. I will not punish Alexander so harshly, but he still should not have disobeyed me a second time. Alexander, you will not use magic for two days and two nights. I think this is a fair punishment." Although phrased as a statement, she is asking our opinion. Because of the spell Alexander uses that keeps him awake all the time, he has to constantly use his magic to keep it from building up in his body. While not using it will not cause him pain, it will be uncomfortable and he will be grouchy. I refrain from saying anything. This is really her decision. Similarly, Luna and Alexander are silent.

"Then it is decided." Celestia decrees. "Now is a fair time to eat, and we may speak over dinner."

"I agree." Luna says, her eyes a bit sad after the angry outburst. I stand next to her, my flank rubbing against hers.

"You alright?" I whisper.

"I was just upset that he would do that again. It caused you so much pain the last time I saw you, and to think he would do it again only reminded me. I can understand the spar, but purposefully provoking you… I was not composed."

"It's alright. Why don't we talk of something else? Like how you used your magic like a badass?" I lightly knock my head into hers, smiling. "That was pretty amazing how you stopped both swords."

"Please, that was once foal's play to me. But you are right, I have improved. Jasmine and Mary helped me practice every night." As demonstration she picks up the swords again, making them float in graceful precision. "It was most fun."

"Fun? I thought you were a princess; princesses do not have fun." I mimic her from that first night.

"I have learned that princesses may do as they please, and I am pleased to have fun." Luna strikes a pose that intentionally mocks her high status. She has learned a lot as well. "What of your newfound ability? I did not think you had enough magic to gain access."

"Alexander can explain better than I. As I understand it, it's all the magic I had as a fake alicorn when I died. It got translated across to this life, somehow. I was also born to unicorn parents; that might have had something to do with it."

"Amazing. Now we may compete with each other, and grow stronger together."

"You'll always be better than me, and we both know it. But we have something new in common. You can teach me all you know about magic, and I'm sure I can find something to teach you about."

"I would like that, Knights. I would like that very much." Luna smiles. By the moon, I've missed that smile. I hope I never have to miss it again.


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

As we eat we chat. All sorts of things come up, a lot of it social things, but it's nice to just be near Luna again. I can tell the same is true for Alexander, who is the most quiet of all of us. He is less tense than he was before; he is very happy to be near Celestia again. I have noticed, despite my new need to study Luna. Indeed, I have noticed: Luna is much more open now, more prone to talking than before. I guess that Jasmine and Mary are the ones responsible for that. That reminds me.

"Say, where are Jasmine and Mary? They didn't leave did they?" I worry suddenly that they left upon my return.

"No, no. They are sleeping. Staying up all night with me means that they must sleep during the day. I told them they did not have to, but they both wished to stay up with me." Luna smiles almost sadly. I think she regrets keeping them up all night, but is glad for their company nonetheless. I can see she values them very much, and that she has learned much from the both of them.

"Oh, it's day out? I've lost all sense of time; I thought it was night."

"It's almost evening. Luna needs to raise the moon in about an hour." Celestia says. "And after that, she has some paperwork she needs to do, but it won't take her more than a half hour to do it."

"Paperwork? When did this start?" I joke. I'm glad to hear Luna is getting involved again.

"The second night. I wished to become a part of the workings once more, and we thought this would be the best way to start. I regulate the weather patterns the pegasi plan out. I find it most enjoyable."

"Weather huh? You should teach me about that. I'm a pretty lame pegasus, not knowing how clouds work."

"Well, clouds are only part of the weather. On the whole, the weather is comprised of much more…."

We carry on a lovely conversation about weather. It really is interesting, and I hope we can practice it sometime. I really am a lame pegasus, not knowing anything about weather. I mean, studying in school I'm sure I learned it at some point, but it was never intended for me to have to understand it with the ability to use it. I wasn't born a pegasus after all. Thinking along those lines, I remember something Celestia said. After Luna is finished I turn to Celestia.

"When I first met you, at the river, and you gave me these wings, you said something interesting. You said I have pegasus blood in me, right?"

"Why, yes I did. Is this a problem?"

"No, not for me. My parents are unicorn supremists, and I always heard them bragging about their pure blood. I guess it's not so pure, if I have pegasi ancestors."

"Is this knowledge of importance?" Luna asks.

"No, but if my parents found out they would be ashamed of themselves. I was having mental revenge at them for always casting me aside, imagining how they would act if they knew." I rub the back of my head awkwardly. "I guess it doesn't matter, since I'm likely to never see them again."

"It is a sad thing they are so racist that they would abandon their child. Despite their cruelty, you grew up to be a kind and caring stallion." Luna says thoughtfully.

"They weren't cruel. I never got any caring from them, but they made sure I'd had what I needed and wanted. They made sure I could take care of myself before they got rid of me." I assure her. They aren't bad people; they're just…not good people.

"Still. I would have thought that after a thousand years the orders of separation would have disbanded."

"They're not so popular anymore, and they are tolerant of others, at the least. What they really can't stand are foreigners, like zebras. We met one once, and my parents held back none of their criticism on her kind. I tried to apologize to her when they were done, but my parents hurried me along, and she looked so sad." I think about that poor zony. They'd just let loose a horrible torrent of rage at her, and she hadn't even done anything. They'd mocked her and teased her, and let her know with explicit detail that she was inferior to them in every way. Then they'd started to walk away, and I tried to tell her that she wasn't any of those nasty things my parents had called her, but they pulled me away before I could finish. "But it doesn't matter because we never saw her again. I assume she went back home, where she could belong, or somewhere else that didn't have a racist group in its underbelly."

"I would hope that she found a place she could be happy." Celestia says. She is very obviously disturbed by my foalhood tale. "I wish there were something we could do to put an end to this silly hatred. Unfortunately, ponies are allowed to speak their opinions, even if their opinions hurt somepony else. This is a flawed system, but what else is there to do?"

"I do not think that there is anything we can do. Sometimes it is hard to understand basic differences between others; it is even harder to understand somepony completely different from yourself." Luna says. I know she is referring to the racism part of this conversation, but I can't help but be reminded of her differences from so many other ponies, and their apparent unwillingness to understand. But I am not those ponies. I will be here for her, and so will her sister, and Mary, and Jasmine.

"Hey, I just remembered. What happened to the ponies we took captive from a few days ago?"

"They were taken into custody, given medical treatment, and have been questioned. We haven't gotten any useful information out of them, not even any names. Usually the Branch Force can weasel information out of anypony, but these specific ones can hold their tongues. Many of them have even refused to eat." Celestia explains.

"Not to say I want them to fear me, but do you think that if I went in to visit them, explain myself, they might open up?" I ask nervously. I know we need answers, and I remember a lot of them had that same frightened face as that brown stallion, and his cream colored sister.

"It's as good a try as any. When we are finished here you may go down to the halls where they have been kept." Celestia nods her approval. "I believe we are all finished now, actually." She smiles, looking around at all of our plates. They were long ago cleared of food content. As Celestia speaks, a few waiter-looking ponies come out and start clearing the table. I take that as a cue to leave, so I get up and stretch. I haven't sat down for so long in such a long time. Just half an hour has made me stiff. I guess I've gotten so used to having to move constantly.

"I know where they are, Knights, let me show you." Luna says to me. She seems nervous, and I think I know why.

"You don't have to come down. I wouldn't want you to be frightened or even remotely in the way of danger."

"I have already gone to see them, though they did not see me. This time they will see you, but they will still not see me."

"If you're comfortable with this, I am fine with it. But if you want to leave, we'll leave."

"I agree with this." Luna nods and shows me the way. I walk behind her for a while, until she motions for me to walk beside her. As we begin to descend the stairs to the 'dungeons' she starts getting nervous. I can feel it.

"What do you want to do later? After we're done here, I mean. We could go for a flight, practice some weather stuff, or maybe visit the library."

"I would like to go for a flight, but I would prefer if it was above the clouds. Remember that I must also raise the moon in a short while. And then I have weather patterns to review. We could sit in the library; then I could work while you read. I presume since you mentioned it you had an idea of what you wanted to read." My distraction works, slowly moving Luna's emotions out of nervous and into calm.

"Yeah, I wanted to research some things from our original time, see if it would spark any memories. Oh, and you don't have to worry about me dragging you through a memory sequence; I found that I can block them on your side so that only I pass out. I think I did it twice before, but I didn't want to waste my time by remembering a lot of things. The first time was when you had that memory, I had to fight going into it because I was fighting Alexander. I didn't think it would work, but I blocked it. Then, I felt you have a dream, but that didn't affect me as much. The second time was when I had a memory, and I didn't want you to get hurt. So I thought about how I blocked it for me, and blocked it for you. Or I tried to. Did it work?"

"Yes, I can recall no instances where I felt a memory from you. That is strange. I did not think that this was possible. Not that I ever imagined that any of what has transpired possible."

"It's funny how much has changed. We were once part of a world that was so stiff and hard to live in, and now we're part of a world that is much less binding but is just as hard to live in. Do you think that part ever changes?"

"I want to believe so. Sometimes I think back to my foalhood, how easy life was. The simplicity is desirable. Eventually, every foal grows up, and learns that life is not the easy game they thought it was. I suppose, in this aspect, it does change."

"Yes, but I wonder if it will ever be that it doesn't have to be difficult. Where our descendants can be born carefree, and live that way. Maybe not completely carefree, but much less worrisome. I can see that already that much has changed." I trip on the stairs as I think. I catch myself with my wings, but I mentally scold myself for having tripped at all. But Luna laughs, and I laugh a little with her.

"I agree. I have noticed that there is much more love between ponies than there used to be. Before Discord was driven mad it was like this also. His descent into chaotic hate left a scar on our society, one that has only begun to fade."

"I can't remember that far back. I was born long after you stopped him and took the throne, yes?"

"About five hundred years after." Luna nods. "You were eighteen when we met, and that year was the 512th anniversary of his defeat. You were born in the year 494 after discord, a.d. for short."

"Wow. And it has been a thousand years since then."

"A little more than a thousand since I met you, but yes. It is the year 1514, a.d. How much has changed in such time as I once called short."

"As with me. I remember some things from back then, and now I can compare with you the differences of then and now. We were quite different then as well. I used to be much more sly with my tongue. I could spin silver words and let fly great syllables that flowed in ways strange to me now."

"I think not. I have noticed that since you have come back, in the mere hours we have been together again, you have caught again the silver tongue you used to control like a flame controls the light it lets leash. You seem to slip in and out of it, sometimes contracting, sometimes not, sometimes speaking more eloquently, sometimes not. With every memory we gain back what we once were." Luna pauses on the stair. I stand eye to eye with her, her standing lower than me. "Our speech included."

"So…so it would seem." I stutter, looking deep in her eyes. I am overrun with emotion. Not only the society did I remember, but the feelings I once had for her, feelings… I am afraid that I may still have.

"C-come. Let us be on our way, for we are nearly there." Luna also loses her tongue, but carries on down the stairs. It is not long before we are there; it was the next flight down. "I will not let them see me, for I believe though they hate me, it is out of fear, and though they hate me, I wish not to frighten them. There are mirrors which are not mirrors, though to you they may seem as though only that. Choose a room, Knights, any one of them holds one that you may speak to."

"Let us go in the first one."

"Then you enter here, and I will enter here." Luna points to two different doors, which I previously thought was one. I enter through the right side, and she goes through the left. In my head I hear, "_And if he begins to speak I will transmit everything to Celestia and Alexander."_ I nod in understanding.

"Why don't you say anything? Explain to us your reasoning, and we will understand you." A stallion stands over another, who lies in the bed, refusing to look at his questioner. The one standing sees me. "I take it you're here to see if you can get anything out of him."

"Yes." I say the one word, unsure of how the 'prisoner' will react. He stiffens at my voice. "I am here to see if we can reach an understanding." The stallion's face wrinkles up in horror.

That's when he starts screaming.


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"Who the hell are you? Why is he reacting like this?!" The questioning stallion grabs me by my shoulders and slams me into the wall. His blue hooves clench my skin like I didn't even know was possible.

"I'm the one that was defending Luna, the one that caused their…injuries. I wanted to see if I could get them to talk, and explain myself, apologize."

"Apologize?! Why the hell would a demon want to apologize?!" The stallion on the bed screams, and begins to thrash wildly. I can see that he's bound to the bed, but I think for medical reasons. He has an IV in his leg…or he used to. The needle and plastic vein come flying out of his limb as he flails. Blood squirts randomly from the open vein.

"I'm not a demon, I'm a normal-"

"The hell you are! What normal pony has eyes that glow red, that dilate like that of a snake? What pony starts smoking when he fights? Don't tell me you're normal, you're far from normal!" The look on his face is pure fright. He is scared to death of me. "You're an evil creation of that damned alicorn! You-you….you're not normal!" A dying yell is all that comes out of the last sentence as fearful tears begin to fall down his face. How frightened he must be, how frightened… I must make him.

"Look. If I was a demon, I'd try to kill you, right? I'm not going to do that. I want what is best for everypony. Right now what's best for you is that we stop your leg from bleeding." I slowly walk to the side of the bed, look him in the eye to show him he can trust me. He squirms away, trembling violently, but I stay right there. He stops, and relaxes. He still seems scared out of his mind, but at least we can help him now. "Good. Now, would you like me or him to fix your IV?"

"Him, definitely him." His eyes flutter back to the other stallion in the room.

"Alright. I'll trade places with him, okay?"

"O-okay.." He seems confused, but he's listening. I walk away from him, and let the blue stallion come and fix the IV.

"Will you allow me to explain myself?"

"I…I guess."

"Thank you." I'm not sure what I'm going to say, but once I get started, I'm sure it'll come to me. "I am a pony. I'm not a demon. I have a heart and a soul, and I know emotions. I know caring and compassion. There are ponies you care for, yes?" he nods. "I care for Luna. I would do anything for her. In fact, I died for her. But I came back to help her, with the help of her sister. A lot happened to me to make me different, but inside I'm still a normal pony. If that pony you care about was attacked, wouldn't you defend them with everything you have?" The blue stallion reapplies the IV, and the bed-ridden stallion flinches, then takes in what I said.

"Of course!" Rage and anger at the prospect of a loved one being hurt shows visibly on his face.

"Then can you see why I did what I did? I was afraid for her, and so I used a skill that I didn't have control over, but I knew would keep her safe. I've learned how to control that skill now, so I won't do what I did again. I messed up; I shouldn't have hurt you all so badly. I didn't want to, but I did anyway because I was weak then. Can you forgive me?" I walk back to bed, to look him in the eyes. He scrunches away, but then asks:

"I…why do you want me to forgive you?"

"I feel bad about having hurt you. All of you. I want us to understand each other, so that we don't have to fight. I know you have your reasons, and now that I've told you mine, I would hope that you would tell me yours. But first, I want you to know that I didn't mean what I did. I honestly didn't want to hurt you. And I really want you to know that."

"Well…I can see your logic. I don't trust you, but you seem…sincere. I'll listen….and think about it.."

"Well, my story starts about a thousand years ago. I was born, met a princess, and swore with all my heart to protect her. But she changed. Something changed her, made her different. It made her do things that she would forever regret. But you know what? I swore to protect her always, and I did. Because I could still see the good in her. However, when the time came when she really needed me, I wasn't there for her. She'd been banished, and I hadn't been there for her. So I begged Celestia to help me, to make it so I could be there when she needed me again.

She sent me here, into the future to be born again so I could protect Luna when she came back. And now that we're both back, we've found that there are ponies who want to harm her, and we don't know why. It breaks my heart to think that she's being punished for something she's already lost a thousand years for. Something that wasn't even her fault. That's how I see this. Now tell me how you see it." The silver pony with the strange mane hesitates, swallows a couple times, and, seeming to gain his voice, begins.

"When Celestia banished the Nightmare, my ancestors knew that she would eventually let the Nightmare back. When she did, the Nightmare would ruin everything. So they began an organization that would train its descendants for a thousand years to be prepared for the Nightmare's return. But eventually the truth faded into mystery, and even those of our order thought it was an old pony's tale. Though our numbers dwindled, we met like we had been taught to, out of tradition. My family is one of the lesser lines in this order, but we date back to the beginning.

When the Nightmare returned, we prepared ourselves again, but we had not expected the Elements of Harmony to be able to stop her. And true, they changed her to her old form, but we watched her long enough to realize she lost her heart, and was still the Nightmare deep inside. We sent one of our younger members to test her strength, codenamed MoonWatcher for this occasion. She was attacked and defeated by a mysterious black stallion who supposedly had the fires of hell in his eyes.

Her brother decided he would remove the mysterious stallion so that we could get what we needed: the Nightmare. However, the stallion, when attacked, defeated him. So we decided that we would attack as a group, try to catch them off guard and kill them both. That was the plan, anyway. You going …whatever on us kind of stopped that."

"So you and your organization believe that Luna will become evil again?"

"No. From the moment she changed, she was forever the Nightmare. There is no difference between her and the Nightmare. The name 'Luna' is no longer valid. All she is, is the Nightmare." After he finishes, he stops. "Well, that's what we've been taught. What I thought we believed. I'll give you one thing, you've seriously confused me. She is heartless, she is a monster, she knows nothing precious; how could somepony like that have gained such a loyal follower, who seems to be loyal of his own will? The fact that you exist throws off everything I thought I understood."

"She isn't any of those things. You have to realize that she's a pony with a heart and soul and feelings too. And she cares a lot about the people of her country; she protected this world from Discord; why would she go to the trouble only to betray all that she fought for?"

"No, that doesn't make sense. But we always knew that. It was a blow to us too. That's why we can't take any chances." He looks at me with a return of hate. I can see where this is going. He's gaining back his confidence in what he was 'taught'.

"You realize that if your organization strikes out at her again, I will be there. I have much better control of my powers now."

"You wouldn't use it again; you said you regretted it!"

"No, no no no. I said I was sorry that I had hurt you so badly, not that I regretted defending Luna with my abilities. I will still use that power, and I will use it: Much. More. Efficiently." I feel the rage rise up, but I battle it down. Still I let my eyes change to red and dilate to small slits. The first time I saw my reflection, I shocked myself out of my state. I know that it already freaks him out, and I can use that to my advantage.

"N-no, you-you wouldn't dare!"

"Dare what? Defend my princess? Oh yes, I would dare. What I wouldn't dare is heartlessly harming you. I'm not like you. I can see both sides, but I see the flaws in yours. You refuse to give mine a chance, and it's mine that's the truth. I'm not going to hurt you, now. I wouldn't want to hurt you ever again. But I will not let you harm Luna. I would harm you to save her, but know that I'd rather not fight at all." I turn away from him, trying to turn off the crazy red eyes. With my eyes closed, and my back turned, I'm giving him a choice. He can attack me, and I'll know that he means to harm her again, or he can stay, and I will know that he understands, or at least fears me enough that he'll leave us alone. Or I might be completely wrong on both accounts.

"I…I will make you a promise. I can forgive you, and I can understand your side, even though I don't wholly believe it. But I have to tell you, I'm scared that now that I've let you know our side, you'll hurt my friends and I. That you'll follow me home if you let us go, and then you'll destroy everything. I will promise you that I and my friends will not ever harm the one you call Luna, if you don't follow us when you let us go…if you let us go. I can't make promises for those outside my social group, but I can get those few to drop out. Our order is honorable, we keep a promise. I know I can't assure you of my sincerity.. you don't know me…but I'm giving you my word. Anypony that is honestly my friend will never harm you or the Nightm- Luna if you let us go free."

"I…I will discuss it. It sounds like a good deal, a good start anyway. While I go…talk about it, is there anything you want or need?"

"I…I would like to talk to my princess….Celestia. If you don't mind me asking…if she has time."

"Why is that?"

"I want to see how she feels about this. About her sister's return. About me and my order. If I feel that you are right, I want to apologize to her for what I did."

"I will see if she can come." As I turn to leave I hear Luna.

_He had a lot to say._

_He sure did._

_I have relayed everything to Celestia. She is coming shortly, but you need not tell him that. I believe she wants his name._

_Will do._

"Say, I need the names of you and your friends, so that we know who to leave out of this, if we ever…get into a similar situation." It's not a lie, but I know it's not a full truth.

"I'll give you my name, but no pony else's. That's up to them. I…I am Pontiac."

"That fits your colors, silver and garnet striped hair." His mane is red with a darker red striped pattern. I don't think that the stripe color is natural, but it certainly fits the sporty personality of his name.

"What's your name?" Pontiac asks suspiciously.

"I am Knight of the Moon, or Knights. I was born under the name Knight of Eclipses though. You might know my parents, aristocratic unicorns."

"No. I don't."

"You wouldn't want to. Thank you, Pontiac. I'll leave now." I laugh to myself at my little joke and leave.

_Luna? Where did you go?_

_I am still in the second room. Would you like to come in or shall I come out?_

_It does not matter to me. I am fine with anything you decide._

_Then come in._ I nod even though she can't see me and turn around and walk through the second door.

"How are you? That was certainly interesting." I ask. It must have been strange for her.

"I am fine. It is not the worst I have heard from them. Some of them have screamed worse obscenities."

"That is not what I asked."

"I am not surprised at the things that have been said. They are just accusations; they have proof to their statements." Luna pauses. "But so do we to ours. I was not willingly transformed, and I do care for the ponies under my charge. I am not evil… and I think I have paid for my crimes."

"I think that you have paid for something that was not under your control."

"Then… I do not deserve to be under these attacks?" She tries to say confidently.

"No. Not in the slightest do you deserve these attacks."

"Then we must convince them of my debt paid."

"We must convince them of your innocence. They seem to respect Celestia; perhaps they will listen to her."

_Perhaps indeed. I am nearly there, and I will tell this pony what I think of him and his organization._ Celestia says viciously through my mind.

_Please, don't scare him, I think that they think they're doing a justice to the world; in a sense they think that by doing this they're serving you, Celestia. If you can convince him otherwise, I think he'll really listen. I think that if you ordered him to never harm Luna again, he'd listen, but it would be better for him to decide._

_I understand. It is merely frustrating for my sister's attackers to be talking about her like she is a monster._ With that Celestia cuts of the sound, and we see her through the mirror-window entering Pontiac's room.

"I hear that you wished to speak with me." Celestia is not smiling, but she is not frowning either. She has a poker face of sorts, and damn is it intimidating. Pontiac certainly looks intimidated.

"Y-yes, Princess C-Celestia."

"What did you wish to say to me?"

"I wanted to ask y-you how you felt about the…er…situation of Luna's return. If you t-truly felt that she has gone back to the w-way she w-was before, unbiased by y-your emotions." Pontiac stutters nervously. Celestia looks down on him, and for a moment I have the feeling that she wants to slap him. But instead she takes a deep breath and sighs before saying:

"I will tell you that it is hard to be unbiased. She is my sister, and very dear to me. It is true that… for a while things were wrong between us, and we both did horrible crimes, but both of us have paid a royal debt. We were apart for a thousand years, and she paid worse for it. When the Elements of Harmony saved my sister, they unlocked the good that some outside evil had hidden away. She is sorry for what occurred, as am I. I believe that it is unjust of you to take action against her."

"Then…I believe you. Knight of the Moon said those things too, and I believed him. It means a lot to hear it come from you; you are my patron Princess. I promise, then, that my friends and I swear to never harm Luna again, if we'll not be followed home. We must at the least tell the order about this, because I have family there, and I don't want them harmed by me telling them what happened. Is this…acceptable?"

"I wish that you would tell your order to disband, or at least not plan to kill my sister, but yes. If you will promise that all your true friends will leave this malignant order, and never attempt to harm my sister again, no harm will come to you for your crimes past. I believe that the pain you suffered is an adequate punishment, and it would be senseless to punish you anymore than you have suffered."

"Thank you."

"But. If you break this promise, you and your truest friends, you will not be given any favors, any pardons for what you do. I will hold you to the highest punishment of Equestrian law. Banishment." Celestia regally hisses at him, and walks from the room, and leaves Pontiac to consider his future in horrified shock.

If he were to break his solemn promise, his favored princess would award him with almost certain death.

How strangely the world doth turn.


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

"Come now, let us not be busy with talking to anymore of his fellows. I am angry and I fear that I cannot control my temper. I'll not speak to another of them today." Celestia says, once we meet her on the other side of the doors.

"Was it wise to say something so cruel?" Luna asks her, as confused and mortified as I am.

"Cruel? How was I cruel? It was he and his friends who threatened your life, he and his who would take away from you more than you deserve. It was he and his who were cruel, he and his who have stuck their noses where they ought not to be." Celestia's wrath is evident as she lapses into old speak.

"But he reveres you, sister. He had already made a pact with you; you need not have threatened him with …banishment."

"I know it wasn't necessary, but I am upset…I thought I could get over it, but it seems my rage at their actions is far from gone from me." Celestia's face is hard with a near grimace, but I cannot tell unless I look; the lines are almost imaginary.

"So it would appear." I say. Her actions are strange. "And I believe you've struck a tender sore with your treasured sibling."

"What meaning have you-" Celestia turns on me, her voice nearly hissing again, but seeing me beside Luna, and thinking through everything, realizes her mistake. "I-I'm sorry. I forgot for a moment- I was- I…"

"It is.. of no importance. I was stricken for a moment. It is not… important." Luna says uncertainly.

"No, your emotions are important, and I wasn't watching what I was saying." Celestia's eyes curl up like a candy wrapper folded in half. She was so angry, so upset that she let her control go and said whatever came to mind.

"But you should not have to. I was surprised at your reaction, and that was all. You need not apologize." Luna says apologetically. She smiles as though it was her wrong that she is trying to right.

"If you insist." Celestia says awkwardly. I can see she'd rather apologize than let it go, but she'd rather not fight about who should or shouldn't. "I'll let you be on your way. I believe it's time to raise the moon, and then I expect you'll be working after that…so, I bid you farewell." Celestia says, as formally as she can, but I can see she feels awful.

"Luna, maybe you could let her?" I ask the awkward question.

"It's not her fault, she need not say sorry." Luna looks at me, bewildered.

"She thinks so. Why not just let her?" This is ridiculous, but I think it would be best for both sisters to do this. There's more that Celestia wants to apologize for than a few misspoken words.

"Well, you _did_ speak improperly to me. I do believe I feel insulted." Luna rolls her eyes and speaks too loudly, on purpose.

"Oh, Luna! I'm so sorry! You know I didn't mean it!" Celestia says, hurling herself back at Luna and I.

"Yes Celestia. I know you did not mean it. Do you feel better?"

"Much. I'm sorry I'm such a child. Sometimes I forget that those days are behind us, and I just want to tell you everything I've felt for such a long time, but I know you'd rather not talk about that." Celestia has tears in her eyes.

"I…" Luna says awkwardly. "Well, you can tell me in increments. Just…do not spill it all upon me at once. I can barely handle my own emotions, let alone the full brunt of yours as well." Luna compromises her interests and her sister's.

"Thank you." Celestia says, rising up from her hunched, sorry position.

"Do not. We should speak with each other openly, yes?"

"Yes! Then I will let you carry on your duties for the night, and we will speak later."

"Agreed. Have a nice night, sister. I hope your rest is well." Celestia nods in reply to Luna, and walks on her way, with much more happiness in her steps. "She has become very complex."

"I think a thousand years alone has done that to her. If I remember, she wasn't as emotional before. Being alone has done this to her, but she's not alone anymore."

"Yes, she has me, and you, and Alexander. We all will be there for her, yes?"

"If we can." I smile at her. "Let's go raise the moon, and get down to business."

"Yes." Luna decides not to walk, but to fly, and I follow her up the staircases. It's hard to maneuver through the tight stairwell, but with my agility, I manage. We take no detours, we head straight to the room where I've seen her raise the moon before. I remember something Alexander said, and something Luna said.

"Hey, Luna?" I say as we fly.

"Yes?"

"You said that this room, the one we're going to, is where you've always raised or set the sun and moon and stuff. But Alexander said that this castle is a replica of the one in Ponyville, so that can't possibly be true."

"Well, the altar is the same from the original castle, but the room itself is indeed new. However, it is still the place in both castles that we did our daily duties; the location has not changed the place within the castle that we did this. So, relatively speaking, we are still performing our sacred duties in the same room in the castle; it is merely a different castle."

"Okay, so the place has changed, but the place within the place hasn't?"

"In a manner of speaking, I suppose. I feel that you have only made it more confusing by saying it that way."

"I suppose you're right. How odd it is that words can make full sense in one way, and no sense when rearranged in another."

"Or when a word is repeated it begins to sound alien, or words in an accent sound like completely separate words."

"Yes! Stirrupeans have that accent, like every word is heavy in their mouth! And zonies speak in rhyme and in the back of their throats."

"Speaking of Stirrup, are we on good terms with them?"

"You know, we haven't been fighting as much. What little arguments we have now are about stupid things. But they severed from Equestria, if that's what you mean. They are forever more an independent country."

"Well, at least it was solved peacefully." Luna pauses in her speech, her flight seeming to falter a moment. "It _was_ solved peacefully, yes?"

"I do not think there was any violence, but I remember hearing that the princess was mad when she received the letter declaring them free. I think she was just hurt that they had gone so far as to cut us off, but she allowed it. I do not think she wanted another war."

"When did they break away?"

"About three hundred years ago. The year was about 1230 a.d., then."

"How strange. It took 700 years for them to cut off." Luna says inquisitively. "Any reason it took so long?"

"The Alicorn wars. Both Equestria and Stirrup fought in the war, although it was confusing as to who was on what side. For a long time after, resources were shared between us, to recuperate. It wasn't until later that we started having problems again. I'm not wholly sure what caused the new outburst, but it was important enough that Stirrupeans decided to break away. And even then it took two hundred years for them to be pushed to that brink. Both sides were stubborn, I guess, and each were so unwilling to give and take that they just decided to give up entirely."

"What a shame. When it was our colony, we prospered." Regret sounds in her voice.

"We have an alliance now. Well, it is a trade agreement, but we've not had a war with them since it began, and inter-communication is being allowed between citizens of each country. They call it 'pen pal', because you write letters to somepony over there, and they will write back."

"An interesting system. You shall have to tell me more of it later. For now, we have business to attend." Luna says as we arrive at the grand room. I walk through the circle room, thinking about how not five days ago I'd been standing here, and yet I have not seen this room for a whole lunar cycle and another half. I gaze back at Luna, as she performs the mighty deed. I think about how amazing it is that she controls the moon, an enormous object, each night. As she finishes, I want to ask her about the stars, but remember that we have business.

"I can feel your curiosity, Knights. Since you answered my questions here, I will answer your questions on the way to the library." Luna says smugly. Sometimes I forget that our connection is two way. She is slightly out of breath, but I can only notice if I study her closely.

"I was wondering about the stars. You have control of them too, yes?"

"Yes." Luna begins to walk from the room, and I follow her.

"Then why is it you only move the moon each night, and not the stars? How do the constellations come into play?" At the word 'constellation' Luna scoffs.

"The constellations are not by my design, nor my mothers. The constellations are invented pictures attached to stars in the sky, although my mother recognized them and kept them in place. Mortal ponies made them with their imaginations. My mother liked the idea, and adopted it, and so kept those specific stars locked in relative positions to each other. I do move the stars, but very slowly, and they have a sort of system they work off. They are seasonal; this was the first way that ponies could tell the coming and going of seasons before they actually took place. For the most part, they move on their own, rotating slowly about the earth, and I need only give them a nudge here and there. Similarly with comets; they too move on their own paths about the earth, but in longer stranger cycles." Luna says, walking steadily and breathing properly now.

"Then why the moon?" I am curious. Much of this seems to be familiar; perhaps we had this conversation once before?

"The moon is too large and too close to earth to be allowed to move on its own. Though my calculations state that it would likely stay in place for a very long time, it would eventually fall, and there would be much destruction at hoof. The same is true with the sun. It is a hot object, and must be farther away, but to keep the illusion that it is the same size of the moon, it is a little bigger. Still, if left alone with no supervision, it would collide with the earth, and destroy all that there is."

"Wow. It's quite amazing to think of how much I do not remember. We've had this conversation before, I believe."

"I do recall it now, though for me as well the memory is indistinct." Luna's face is puzzled.

"Let us not waste time this night on things that have past; let us instead do new things to remember always." I take to the air, and begin flying down the hallways. "First we must attend to your business, and then we will go for a proper flight!"

"And you will learn all that I know of the ways of clouds and thunder and lightning and the rain." Luna says as she catches up to me. I let her take the lead, and fall in behind her. She deftly leads us to the library, where her things are waiting. I suspect she magicked them here from a distance, so as not to waste time gathering supplies. I am not surprised.

"I will sit here, and do what I need. Go; you had things you wished to search for." I nod and let her get down to work. I go to the historical section of the library, and begin to search for anything pertaining to our original time, a thousand years ago.

_Two short hours later…_

I have found literally nothing pertaining to our past. There is folklore, mythology, anthropologies, poems, epics, ballads, recipes, and I even found a few gown designs, but I have found nothing of importance and historical fact that pertains to me or Luna or even that general time. How Mary even found those books on the Alicorn wars I'll never know. I asked a librarian for help, but she couldn't find anything either! How aggravating this is! I stomp my hoof again. If I ever remember all that I can from my original life, I am writing _all_ of it down so that nopony has to go through this horrible goose chase again!

Calm down. It's just as well; it feels as though Luna is finished, or nearly. I begin to walk back to her and as I do so I try to calm down. It is of no use to be angry, and if I let my emotions run off without me, I might do something I should not. I have learned all too well that I am not a pony that ought to be letting his emotions drag him around. Especially anger. That is the strongest negative emotion, and it is also the one that brings out the feral side of me. Anger and protection are the two driving components of going feral, and I refuse to let anger get the better of me.

I learned that focusing on protection is better than letting anger take over. I am stronger in protection-feral than I am when I am normal, and that side of feral is good enough for me. I cannot think of a worthy opponent of anger-feral, for it is much stronger than protection-feral. I wonder if I shouldn't begin to study this more in depth. I'm sure I could learn more about this if I did. As I ponder the possibilities, I arrive at Luna's desk. She's tidying the desk up, using her magic. I can see that she's been using this spell for a while, because she has fatigue written across her face. Was she writing with the pen with a levitation spell the whole time?

I don't think that she'd be tired from a single quill-levitation for two hours. A quill is light and she herself said she could hold a spell for several hours now, with much heavier objects. Perhaps she's been using her magic for more than I'd suspected?

"Fair Luna, why have you become so tired? Have you not rested enough as of late?" I say, using old speak. I like the way it sounds, more poetic and intelligent. And more like Luna.

"Why, you've discovered my deepest secret; I've not been sleeping as well as I would like. Tis true, I am most ashamed of this truth, and have thus decided to keep it from you." Luna says sarcastically. She's noticed my use of language, and decided to keep it running, although she usually has that sound about her anyway. She puts her pen down and looks at me.

"You jest." I say defensively.

"And you do not? You wish to tell me that it is fair that you poke your fun at me, but not I mine at you? Hardly fair do I consider this." Luna says coyly.

"Yet you smile brilliantly at the thought. I fear you take this too lightly, fairest Luna." I raise an eyebrow.

The running joke ends when we hear a giggle and a squeal from somewhere behind us. I suddenly realize how closely we've leaned towards each other over the desk and I leap away, falling backwards. Luna similarly pulls away, but without the awkward falling over. I had not realized we were getting so physically close to each other and I fear it wasn't proper. I feel my face turn bright red with embarrassment.

"I believe I am finished with this night's work. Let us…ahem… be on our way." Luna gets up and stiffly walks toward the exit. I stiffly follow her. We both walk stiffly for a long silent time.

"I did not mean to start-"

"I was unaware that-"

We both begin to speak, and our words get tangled in each other. I clench my lips shut awkwardly. My face is probably unworldly red right now. I hope that I was not improper or embarrassing to her. I would hate to damage her reputation somehow, or make her feel uncomfortable. I know a lot has changed since we were together last, and even if we used to talk to each other like that, it probably isn't proper of us to do it now, and I hope she isn't mad at me.

"I am sorry, Knights. I did not mean to be so…open. If you are offended, I am deeply sorry."

"Me? Offended? Oh no! No, no, I am in no way offended. I am sorry if I offended_ you_!"

"I am not offended at all. I thought that I'd done something improper, and I did not know how you felt."

"I thought the same. I do not know where we stand anymore….it makes it hard to gauge what is proper and what is not." I scuffle my right forehoof awkwardly.

"I understand that feeling completely." Luna says. Then there is silence. Neither of us know where to go from here.

"How about we take a window?" I say, and magick a window open. Without waiting I hop out and hover there. Luna awkwardly follows and I shut the window again.


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

"Here is a trick I learned." I start a new conversation thrusting the last one behind us. I grab us both with my magic, and hurl us into the air. I think I surprise Luna, who gasps audibly. "Don't worry, I can levitate two ponies as well as I might levitate my sword, but once we are above the clouds, we'll have to fly. Sorry to say my stamina is…well… pretty worthless." I say, laughing at myself, even as I send us upwards and above the cloud layer. The night is thick with them, and I doubt we'll be visible from the ground.

I release the spell as we burst through the puffy white bodies. We catch ourselves as gravity begins to affect us again. I look out around us. It is as though the earth were transformed into a world of naught but snow and the moon brought low to give us a wonderful light. The moon is waning, and so we have only a mostly full-lit moon.

"How strangely the world doth turn!" I exclaim, hardly containing my thoughts of beauty of this place, which will exist as it does for a single night and then pass on to being somewhere and something else.

"Yes, how strangely it doth turn, for turn it does, ever on and on." Luna says, circling even higher as she speaks.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean only that while the earth has two great celestial bodies circling it, it too spins in space, much like a spinning tops would. And down on the ground, live are led that make it all the more confusing. As they say, 'what tangled webs we weave'. And those lives continue on, begetting more lives that then beget more lives and even as one life passes, another is made to fill it's space. It is almost sad how the system of life never stops on the whole as a part of it dies. No, it _is_ sad, not nearly, nor almost. It _is_ sad how a part of life goes on and what remains continues onward. Too short is life! Too short and too ignorant of that which is larger! Too short to learn the greatness there is! Too short at all!" Luna cries angrily.

"Except for you."

"Except for me." Luna repeats. "Yes, I will live a long and healthy life, never needing to fear death or disease or old age. If I so choose I might live to see the world end, and unless that kills me, see a new one be born. Yes, I will remain here in this life, and bear witness as so many pass on without me. Friends I may make, but they will pass and I will stay. I will ever be a witness to death! Never will I join in restful sleep as due to mortal ponies!" Luna flies up, her form rivaling the height of the moon, then comes crashing down on the clouds. "Ever will I be alone in eternity!" She rises back out of them, hovering in place, hooves clenched.

"But you'll have me. Remember? Not once, but twice have I promised to remain at your side, lest you bid me otherwise, forever." I say, taking hold of her hooves, relaxing them. "Ever you will have me to be with you. Forever!"

"How long does forever last, Knights?"

"As long as you want. I'll not tire of waking hours to spend with you, I'll not weary of seeing your face, never will I be weighed down with fatigue or exhaustion; you will have me every night onwards if that is your wish! I made a promise, to you and to myself, that I would never see you sad, unhappy, or in pain! I can be anything if only you command me! I will tempt death from this day forward, but never will I yield to it's desires should it come for me! Fear not that I will pass and leave you behind; your happiness is worth more than any eternal rest that I may ever be graced with!"

"How easily it can be said that death will not claim you, but I do not foresee your words holding true forever. I fear the death of all around me, those I come close to, and will have to lose. I know that you mean well, but all this…I am afraid. I fear that we will live life together, happy, but that you will wither and die, and even as I fear it, I know it to be true, that you _will_ wither and die, like a flower in my midst, and have given all to me. You have blossomed, but how long will this period of youth and strength persist? Not long enough I tell you, for soon to me you will grow old and I will watch as you fade into a life beyond this. Or perhaps you will meet with nothing, and have truly wasted another life on me…"

"Do not _say _that!" I yell, more in hopes to shock her from her misery than out of anger. "If it is to happen then it will, but I will not see you linger on sorrow! My princess and my superior you may be, but I'll not let you hurt yourself in thinking such things! Can you not see that it would be worth it to me, to spend every night with you? It is no waste to me to spend my time with you, attending you! I am not able to fully express all that I feel, and I may not even understand all that I feel, but I know that it is wholly worth spending every minute I can with you! And if ever I die, I'll not rest easy! I'll fight my way back to you if I must, to make _sure _that you are happy and whole!" Tears spring to my eyes unbidden. "No, it is you who is wasting your time worrying over something so far away in the future! I have made you a promise, and I'll see it through, through time and space, chaos and destruction come after me, as though to chase me away, so_ help me_ will they learn I'll not so easily bend! Let all bear witness to my devotion unto you, Luna, She Who Raises the Moon and Stars, for not even death will stop me in my eternal quest to make you safe and happy!" Words fly from my mouth rapidly and without any censor. I pant after finishing, and look at Luna as she looks at me.

"Knights… why? Why do you feel so passionately?" Luna says slowly.

"For to me, you are my flower, my most precious. I cannot say myself why I feel such a way, but I will always feel thusly. To me, you are the one thing I would give everything for, and haven't I?"

"You have given much, yes. Why am I worth it to you?"

"Why? That is like asking why the wind blows or why birds sing. I just do. I feel it inside me. It is something I must do, and I want to with all my heart. I would give my very spirit to see you happy."

"Do not say that! You cannot mean that!"

"Of cou-"

"_NO! Promise that you will never give your soul to save us! Of all things, you must. Promise. __**This!**__"_ Luna cries, speaking in a voice like three in one. I can feel her emotions running through her, a memory of something horrible as well.

"As you wish." I remember my place suddenly, and land on the clouds below. I kneel before her still hovering figure. After a short moment, Luna floats down and walks over to me.

"I….I am sorry. I will not get into details, but something similar happened once, and the outcome…was most grim." Not looking at her, I hear her sniffle. Did I cause this? I must have, one way or another. Perhaps I was too stern with her. It isn't my place, after all, to command _her_, but her to command me. "Let us…let us forget of this. Rise, and let us do what we came to do." I look up at her, still kneeling on the clouds.

"What did we come to do?"

"To enjoy ourselves." Luna says, trying to smile. Luna jumps back and grabs some clouds and begins to shape them. I see that the image she forms from the clouds is a tree, and I hesitantly grab at some clouds, and upon success, join in making birds, who sit in the aforementioned tree.

"Luna…I'm sorry I got cross with you. It isn't my place…" I start to apologize. "I-I just.."

"It is quite alright. I am sorry that I started us down a dark conversation's path. We cam here to put worries behind us yet at a happy statement from you I steered us towards something sorrowful and pointless. I believe the blame is equal upon us." Luna says as she kicks up a deer from the formless clouds.

"Are you certain? I _was_ out of place." I rustle up some more clouds to make a new tree.

"Perhaps if this was another time, it would be proper of me to punish you, but in this era it is different. And it is your place to make sure I think no dark thoughts. You are right, you did say that you would keep me happy and safe above all other things. Worry not about it. It was a thought that had been plaguing me." Luna shapes my lengthy lump into a more natural shape, one that actually looks like a tree.

"Had been? I doubt the thought is no more." I place an owl in the boughs.

"You are right to doubt. But having spoken my fear, I do feel better. If you want, I will speak with Jasmine about it. She has been doing so for the past few nights anyway. I have not as of yet spoken with her of this fear in depth."

"I…I would like that. I do not want you to worry for me. I… I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that! I understand, you need not repeat it again!" Luna says with a laugh. At this, she grabs a bundle of cloud and hurls it at me. I dodge and kick up a cloud at her. But instead of the cloud rolling off, a small bolt of lightning spawns and dies. "Oh, you do not know how to 'kick' a cloud properly. We shall fix this." Luna says and lands near me. She rolls up a ball of cloud above the rest, and motions for me to do the same.

"A well trained pegasus can kick a lightning bolt out of any cloud, but for beginners there is a kind that reacts especially well. I will transform these two into that kind, that we may practice." Luna begins to circle around the two clouds, and they change into dark stormy rain clouds, without the rain. "These are typical storm clouds. They tend to give off lightning even when they are not prodded to do so by a pegasus, which makes them ideal training clouds. They will create lightning at the slightest, but proper, tempting. The proper way to 'kick' a cloud is to stand on it, rear up, and bear down on it with both hooves at once. This is the easiest way, but there are others that work just as well if done correctly." She hops on top of one of the clouds, and demonstrates the correct way to 'kick'. A clap of thunder and a flash of light escape the bottom of the cloud. She makes a face that means 'now you try.'

So I too climb aboard an angry looking cloud. I watch carefully as Luna demonstrates again, and then do so as well. I stand back on my hind legs, and kick down on the cloud with my forelegs as I come down. A huge bolt comes erupting out of the bottom of the cloud and circles around to zap me. I feel the jolt for a few seconds before the lightning finally dies.

"Ow. Didn't know that could happen."

"You do not have to kick so hard. I am surprised that it looped like that." Luna laughs a little. "Thank goodness you did not kick well, or else I fear the bolt would have killed you."

"So it's a good thing I'm terrible at this? Never thought I'd hear that."

"It is quite alright. Kicking is actually the hardest pegasus skill. Clouds are fickle about the way they are kicked, and if they are not kicked properly, they can be very unruly. Let us instead do something more fun."

"Like what? Turning clouds into rain?" I say laughingly.

"Actually, that is a good idea."

"Wait, what? That's a thing you can do?" My eyes go wide. I'd been joking about that.

"Yes, of course. Normally a pegasus lets a cloud fill up, become heavy with water, when they want it to rain, then kick it so that it will release that water. But clouds are made of water. Remember I said that they are nothing but water attached to dust in the air?"

"Yes, that was one of your first points in our discussion earlier."

"Well, just as a pegasus can create a cloud by attaching water to dust, so can a pegasus undo a cloud to make water."

"How does a pegasus create a cloud?"

"Some form of magic. I think that it is a magic that comes with their wings. See: I can circle here and make a cloud, because I know there is water in the air, and that there is also dust in the air." Luna circles tightly and a cloud begins to form in the middle. "The essential part is simply knowing there is water and dust, and willing them to merge." Luna's cloud becomes thicker and larger until it is the same size as her. Seeing this, I begin to fly in a semi-tight circle, tasting the air and feeling the moisture. It is the back end of summer, and while there is less heat, I can still feel the humidity. I imagine a cloud forming in my circle, try to will it, but I can see nothing.

"Am I doing something wrong?"

"Not that I can see. Perhaps you do not have all the pegasus skills, seeing as you are not, by birth, a pegasus."

"I can grab and kick clouds, and shape them and walk on them, so why not forming them?"

"I would not know. The fact that you are reborn has interfered with other parts of your life. I believe that this is the reason you are not a unicorn; your rebirth and old life interfered. Perhaps, even though in your old life you were a pegasus, the fact that you were an alicorn when you died and that you were reborn has interfered once more. Perhaps you have lost some skills in gaining stronger magic. Most ponies have weak magic, and even if they desired, would not be able to access it. Seeing as you can access yours, for whatever reason, you have a naturally strong magic, _unicorn_ magic. Perhaps you lost pegasus magic in gaining unicorn magic."

"How interesting. Why then was I never able to access it as a young colt?"

"For one you did not have a channel device, as you do now. Second, you probably had no inspiration or desire for using it, and believing that you had none, you shut out the idea of using it."

"That makes sense. You know what's funny? The unicorn doctors said I would be a powerful unicorn if only I'd had my horn. And here I am, still hornless, but with wings and able to use magic. I almost wish my parents could see me now."

"To show them that despite all their beliefs, you are a strong successful pony who achieved more than they ever allowed you to think?"

"Well, yes, but also to just tell them how wrong they were."

"Wrong?"

"They told me I would never amount to anything, that I would always be a hindrance on society, that nopony would ever care for me. But I'm here, with a job, friends, something to live for. Every night is a new night and the world is my canvas. I have a cutie mark, I know royalty personally, I'm learning more about myself than I ever thought possible; oh how far I have risen from that sad little colt I once was!"

"Is not all that what I had just said?"

"Yes, but I just wanted to say 'you were wrong' and leave it at that. If I were there I wouldn't elaborate so much." The idea sounds much better in my head.

"If we ever meet them, I will bear witness to this glorious event."

"I hope we don't. Gloating could never be worth it. I'm sure they'd just bite me back."

"If they bite you, I will be very upset!"

"No, not literally. I meant that they'd just find a way to insult me or something."

"Oh. I would be upset at that too." Luna says, with a little embarrassment.

"Come on, let's finish our forest. There's only two trees!"


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

"I dare to say that our forest is complete. There are hundreds of trees, and plenty of animals." Luna says proudly. A mere hour has passed; we worked in pleasurable silence and amassed an army's worth of cloud beings.

"I do believe that our forest is missing something."

"What could it possibly be lacking? There are mammals, reptiles, birds, dragons, manticores, a hydra, and a sphinx! What else might there be to add?"

"The cloud kingdom is without a ruler, and in lacking a government is drowning in chaos! This land of clouds needs the steadfast hoof of an alicorn to guide it!" I say overdramatically. "Do you, Luna, undertake this great duty?"

"I will."

"Do you swear to always uphold the sacred beliefs of the cloud kingdom, to protect them with all the lightning bolts you could ever kick, to help make more clouds when there are too few, and to rule them justly for all of its nights?"

"I do."

"Then by the imaginary power invested in me by the cloud beings, you are now the sole leader of this cloud nation." I make a cloud scepter and a cloud cape quickly, and throw the cape around Luna while I hand her the scepter. "As a new monarch, what is your first decree?" I ask and bow down.

"I will ask a vote of confidence in my new people, and have them cry their will upon this most dire matter: who shall be my most trusted companion as ruler of this nation? Who will I have to guide me when I know not where to tread? Who will stand beside me as my trusted friend and guardian?" Luna magicks the clouds to make them look as though alive, and they simultaneously cry:

"Let the Knight of the Moon take hold of this charge! Knight of the Moon!"

"The people have spoken; do you accept this sacred duty, Knight of the Moon, He Who Holds the Stars?"

"I do."

"Do you pledge to always uphold the sacred beliefs of the cloud kingdom, to protect them with all the sword-swings you could ever muster, to help shape the cloud people when there are too few, and to make sure I rule it justly for all it's nights?"

"I do."

"Then by the power invested in me by you and the cloud beings, you are now my sacred guardian and counsel for all important matters." Luna makes me a cloud sword and attaches it to my real one. "What is your first advice in the matters of this kingdom?"

"I advise that….. we have a cloud-ball fight!" I say, and grabbing a tuft of cloud, hurl it at Luna as fast as the non-aerodynamic tuft will go. Which is only so fast, because she could probably easily dodge it. However, realizing this is a game, she lets it hit her, and laughingly grabs a hoof-full.

"Have at ye!" Luna throws the lumpy mass at me, and we begin a cloud brawl of epic proportions. Although the cloud forest is spared, the rest of the landscape is ruined by our game.

After long, I notice that the moon is beginning to set. As we lay down on the clouds, exhausted, I look at the bright orb as it slowly yet distinctly falls across the sky.

We lie down for a long while, just watching the stars and the moon traverse the sky. It is only when the first signs of dawn are showing that we begin to think of moving.

"We should get back. It will be light in another couple of hours." I finally say, not wanting to break the silence.

"I agree. We need our sleep after all."

"I wish we could sleep on these clouds."

"We could, but we would float away with them."

"Is that such a bad thing?"

"Knights, we cannot shirk our responsibilities!"

"My only job is to take care of you."

"I can fix that."

"You wouldn't!"

"I would."

"Meh. We'll go back then." I shrug as if it's of no concern to me.

"Lead the way, Knight of the Moon, counselor and friend to the Queen Luna." With her head laying by mine, she closes her eyes and nudges her nose on my cheek. For the slightest moment, I feel a light kiss rest safely there.

"Always." I begin to blush, but instead gently grab the two of us again, and float us swiftly but smoothly back down to the castle. Below the clouds the sun is giving the sky an even brighter display of pinks and purples, though the orb itself is yet to be seen. Once we are at equal height to the castle's tallest tower, I release the spell, and we begin to fly again. I pant a little from the exertion. I hate my lack of magical stamina, but the fact I can use it at all is amazing. I have to remember that I'm very lucky to have this skill. I shouldn't take it for granted.

I let Luna lead the way in. She chooses her bedroom window as our entrance, and I think to myself that she must be tired. We spent all night, literally all of it, playing in the clouds. As she lands I can see fatigue in her step. I land behind her, in her dark and silver room.

"Let's just get you into bed." Luna stumbles a little and I worry for her.

"Alright." She mumbles. Being in her dark room has made her exhaustion come out. I lead her to her bed, where she lies down. "You are not leaving, are you?" she asks, even as I turn to leave.

"Not if you don't want me to."

"I do not want you to leave."

"Then I will stay." I sit down beside the bed, close to where Luna lays.

"Then, good day." Luna says before her eyes finally shutter closed. I watch her for a little while, before making sure each door and window is securely closed and examining her room for my own amusement. I sigh, thinking to myself about all sorts of things. I try not to think about my newest spell, but the thought wriggles it's way into my mind before long.

I'm very unsure about it. Alexander said the risks are worth the benefits, but in thinking about her breakdown tonight, I'm more worried than ever. I know he said it was a lot less effective than the one he cast on himself, but I have to wonder. I still need to sleep and eat, but I can feel the extra energy this spell gives me. It's why I won't be sleeping today. I'll be up until Luna wakes again, when it is nearly night again. And I'll stay awake for another night and day after that, and another night and day after that. I probably won't need to sleep for another week, and for only an hour at that. Already I wonder how Alexander hasn't gone mad with twenty-four hours in a cycle that he stays up.

That's only the mental problems. Instead of replacing old cells within my body with cells and parts from consumed food, magic is constantly remaking my cells now. Well, not all of them all at once. Over time, magic will exchange energy for matter to recreate the dying bits of my body, much more rapidly than how it would naturally happen when I consume food. The cells born of magic will also die quicker, and need replacing a lot sooner. This constant 'refreshing' cycle could tear me apart.

Alexander placed a weaker version of the spell on me, allowing me to need to eat and sleep, albeit not as often. If I still eat, then I will still be replacing old cells naturally, or some of them. Sleeping was not an issue for me, but it was a package deal, so to speak. If I wanted to still eat, I would also have to still sleep. Now I will spend many days awake, alone, keeping Luna safe and well-guarded, even in her sleep.

The spell is also kind of permanent. It will eventually wear off in time, but the rate at which the spell decomposes is alarmingly slow. It could be years until my metabolic and gastric system function 'normally' again, and until then, Alexander can't undo it himself. So even though I have my qualms about it, I am stuck with it. In the moment he proposed it, I was so sure it was the right thing to do, but now thinking about Luna's fears of her loved ones dying…I'm not at all sure. I won't tell her unless she asks. But I know that if I fail to eat often, my body will eventually turn into a system of magical replacements, and I will be in a constant state of healing, and my body could burn out because it was never meant to function like this.

It's hard to understand, because having a body made of magic doesn't sound bad at first, but alexander explained that my body wouldn't be magic, it would be magic changed into living cells. Those cells, while exact copies of my original ones, are incapable of reproducing, and when they die, they become magic again. This cycle is dangerous, because while the magic is my cells, it will heal me of any wounds by making more pseudo cells, which will eventually die. I think the real problem with this is that they carry with them my genetic information, literally stripping me of my genes. So even if I eat a lot, and that food becomes energy and then later my new cells, they have a harder time recreating the parts of me they need to. And the constant state of healing will damage my original cells or naturally replaced cells, leaving me in a constant state of destruction as well.

I just hope that the spell doesn't work too well, and that I can still live a long life for Luna's sake. I know I'm mortal, and that I will die. But I meant it when I said I would fight through death itself to get back to her. If I need to, I can try to recreate Celestia's spell, and be born again again. Although being born again, again, means I would have to grow up again, again. And we'd have these same issues, only worse. Luna will keep on aging, mentally, and I will keep resetting myself. Eventually she'd be mature and grown up or like a wise grandmother or something, and I'd be this little colt that she keeps meeting.

I wish there were a way I could expand my life span, so that I wouldn't have to keep resetting myself, but I can't think of any way to do that. Maybe instead I could just rig the spell so that my memories come with me automatically, so that I don't have to dig for them each time I'm reborn. But I don't know how to manipulate magic like that. I only know how to do things that come naturally, or things I've been taught. I don't know how to structure a new spell. Levitation is the use of magic as I would use my hooves to hold something; I need only want something to float and it will. That's really the only spell I know, only modified in different ways to suit my needs. I can't even begin to grasp what it takes to cause a pony's soul to flash forward in time and attach to a new body.

I look at Luna. She needs me. But will she always? I wonder if I can help her so that she would no longer need me. I would still want to be with her, but if she no longer worried for me or needed me, we wouldn't have this problem. I could rest peacefully knowing she was wholly safe and prepared for the world and all it's changes. I would be sad though. I wouldn't be with her, near her, seeing her every night. I would be dead. And she'd be living a wholesome life without me, safe and happy I'd hope, but without me.

But if I knew she didn't need me, and could succeed here without me, I'd be glad. I'd have done my job, and helped her.

I try to rid myself of this sad thought, and think instead about the ominous words Celestia shared with me. She said there was something important I had to help Luna with. Was she merely being cryptic or was she prophecying something? I doubt that Luna's emotional problems are the 'something important' Celestia was referring to, and somehow I feel like the attacks on her are not what was meant. Maybe I am reading into this far too much, and her reengagement into society is my grand task. My heart tells me otherwise. I feel it is something too large for me to grasp at at the moment.

I realize, now, that I am speaking or rather, thinking, in older speak. This is an opportune time for me to engage a memory. I am unsure as to why, but when my thoughts and speech takes on this change I find I can think of my past life more clearly. It is helpful to know this when I wish to recall important details, such as now. If I can find out any more of my past, our past, then I am sure it will be helpful.

I let my thoughts travel down any path they might please, and soon I find myself far away in the past.

"_Are thou prepared for the upcoming battle against our sister?" My dark Luna asks of me._

"_I am. I have prepared a spell that will allow us to be connected through our thoughts so that I may come to your aid, if the need is presented." I stand kneeling on my forehoof, head bowed._

"_We do not need this spell. We are strong, and we will not need of thy help." She looks out through the window, taking stock of her dark army. I still haven't an idea how they got here, but they are mortal, and under no spell. Perhaps she reached out to them from afar, and upon their agreement, brought them here? I do not know. There is no pony that will tell me._

"_Please, my Princess. I am worried for you unnecessarily, I know, but let us place this precaution. If thou would allow it, I would be satisfied that my fears may rest deep. I know there is no need, but my heart aches at the thought that you might need me and I would have no way of knowing. Please, let me be sure." The black incarnation of my Luna turns from her view of the army, and looks strangely at me. I almost feel as if the real her wishes to escape from this evil version of herself, but my hopes are surely dashed when she speaks._

"_If it is so meaningful to thou, thou may place thy spell. We are not a princess that will heartlessly forget the kind intentions of our subjects, and it is right that thou should worry for us. We will allow that you place this spell, but it will not be needed, for we are strong and will not fall to our sister."_

"_Thank you, My Princess. You are truly the better princess." I wish I could bring her back, the real her, my true princess. However, she is adamant. This dark her is reluctant to leave, and despite the sweetest of words and the most pleading of speeches, she has remained a Nightmare, but still my Luna. Always my Luna. _

_I forget of my plight and cast the new spell with my false horn. This is a wonderful gift from my Luna, although the intent of this gift is for war. I use the magic that has always resided within me to create a tunnel between our minds, so that I may know her thoughts, and she mine. I am unused to spell casting, but I perform the spell correctly, and I know she knows all that I feel. I hold nothing back. As I feel her mind search my own, I hide nothing from her. My loyalty, my kindness, and my love are all unleashed on her. I hesitantly feel for her, but her mind castes me out, letting me see nothing of my princess's true thoughts._

"_My mind is no place for you. There are things that lurk even in thoughts that should never be shared between two ponies, especially my thoughts." For a moment, I hear the caring nature of my Luna, the true her, but it disappears. "Thou should not look in the darkness of the night for that which thou have never seen. If thou know not of what thou search for, what thou might see may carry painful consequences."_

"_Yes, my princess."_

As I come back to this life, I gasp, inhaling a large amount of air. I think of all I just heard, saw, re-experienced. So that is how we came to be linked. I created a spell that bound our minds together. And I died before I released the spell, if that was ever my intention. The link carried over to this new life, and it has surely helped us thus far. I wonder how I know beforehand if something is going to happen. That night, five nights ago, when I knew about the crossbolts; how did I know?

I wonder if this is another side effect of Celestia's spell. It has interfered with my life before. It seems to have a hoof in all of my life now. Everything seems slightly wrong because of it.

But everything is right because of it. I cannot complain.


	38. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

I check the time. It is still early in the day. I do not want to leave Luna, so I decide to channel another memory. I keep in mind Luna's changes when she became Nightmare Moon; perhaps I can discover why she changed in the first place.

"_Princess, forget what they said, they have no knowledge of you! Do not let their words sting you; they are fools to say anything against you!" I call out. Nevertheless, she runs away. I can almost feel her anger as she runs through the gardens. As I follow her trail, I notice that her hoof prints are leaving strange marks in the ground; her anger is bringing out her alicorn magic. "You know that you are a good person, that your night is fair and beautiful. Do not care for their stupidity; know only __**my **__caring and __**my**__ words!"_

"_We cannot banish their words from us, they strike us deep and we cannot so easily forget them. Let us be in this accursed garden this day! Let us be while we channel our rage and my sorrow!" Luna turns back to nearly scream at me. _

"_How can I let you run away, on your own? How can you tell me to leave your side, where I belong forever and without fail?"_

"_Thou are a fool to think that thou has any meaning to us! We are a god, and what are thou? A mere mortal with no strength and that has only a quivering heart with which thou dare to pledge to us! We have no need of thou; thy sly silver tongue and improper ways are of no importance and thou forgets thy place here."_

"_Then let this fool know how he was wrong to tell of his feelings. Tell him, that he may fix his foolish ways so that his fair princess will see him justly."_

"_No. We'll not be fooled by a fool. Thou hast no feelings for us, and so we decree that thou will leave our side, and thou will not return!"_

"_Princess?" I whimper. "Surely, you cannot mean this, or I have misheard you." _

"_Thou heard us correctly. From this hellish day forward, thou are banished from our sight, our side, and even our thoughts. Thou are a worthless memory to be forgotten, and thou should remember it!" As I crumble to the ground, Luna flies away down the labrynth. _

_I am to leave? I am to never see her again? My Luna, my fair Princess Luna, how could you do this to me? When I poured out to you all of my heart, how…how can you say that I am not to be at your side? What have I done to bring this upon myself? Have I been unworthy? Am I a nuisance to her, truly? _

_After a dreadful amount of time, after all my weeping and my sorrow, a sound, a single resolute sound passes into my hearing. _

_A dark and hollow laugh that begins small but rises up to equal the raging height of a destructive storm._

_My Luna…. Is changed._

I let myself slowly sink back into feeling of the world around me. I am aware of the textures against my skin, of the darkness invading my eyes, of the tears streaking my face. And I am aware of my hoof clutching Luna's desperately.

What a horror. What happened to make her react so badly? Was this the cause of her change? She was certainly upset, so hurt by something that she rid herself of me. And that laugh, it was the equivalence of Nightmare Moon's voice. Whatever happened in those long moments when she ran from me in that labyrinth, while I wept and cried out my pains, changed her.

My emotions are raw from remembering that, and I suddenly wish to forget it again. I grab a book from the shelves along her wall, and begin to read hastily. Anything to forget it. I submerge myself in the text, force myself to learn the words backwards and forwards and the meaning of every single word. It is useless, futile. Her hate filled face fills my mind completely. Her words echo through me like an ocean beating itself against my insides. She didn't mean it, she didn't mean it! She was hurt and scared and upset and dammit she didn't mean it!

Focus on something else, focus, focus, anything at all to forget. The equivalent of pi in_**Luna**_ fractal form is 22 over 7. However _**hates**_it is much more useful to use 3.14 when dealing with pi in almost _**you**_any mathematicalequation that the irrational _**Cant**_number may appear in. it is still wise to know both forms of the number, as some ponies may prefer one or the other___**you**_, and when dealing with foreign mathematical _**see**_**?**workings, it is important to know both forms so as not to _**She**___be confused. In the next chapter we _**Hates**_will discuss the uses of pi in everyday dealings and how to properly divide with or _**YOU**_by it.

Nononono stop just stop it's done and over with! You can't change the past and you can't pretend! She's here now isn't she? Isn't she?

Yes, of course she's here, sleeping safe and sound because I'm here because she asked me to be here. She can forget about the awful stuff and I'll just keep it all locked away that's how it works right I can do that protect her from what she doesn't need to know and it'll all be good if we just do that or so I'd like to believe do I even know what I'm doing anymore nothing is making sense it was just a memory why am I acting like this I'm a new me or that's what I thought isn't that how it is now I'm a new person and everything I did back then doesn't matter she doesn't remember my screw up does she if she did she would make me leave again so she doesn't remember and that's okay because I don't want to leave but oh that's selfish of me but what can I do I don't want to leave agai-

"Knights…." Luna moans in her sleep. Her hoof grabs mine harder than before.

"I'm here." I squeeze back.

"I want you to never leave…you did…no wrongs…." Luna's sleepy voice says.

"What do you mean?"

"You think loudly….when you are….. distressed…." Sleepy eyes spread slowly open. "Worry not…" they shut once more and I feel that she goes back into true sleep.

That was embarrassing.

There's no excuse for my emotional outburst. That memory brought out a weakness, I guess, but I shouldn't have exploded like that, mentally or otherwise. I laugh at myself. I am so weak and cliché. Somepony probably needs to punch me. I make myself relax, because my emotions are not just my own. I need to do better. Much better.

I make myself still. I wonder what Luna is dreaming about now. Would it be an invasion of her privacy to try to delve into it with her? Probably. Unless a memory of hers is too strong for me to fight off, I won't purposely join in one with her.

Wow. Quite a break down I had. I really need something to do. Maybe tomorrow I can read some of those ballads. Certainly more interesting that pi. What is Luna even doing with that? She has a lot of knowledge about numbers and things; why would she need a book on it?

I guess I can ask or something. I feel really silly now. How am I going to get through an entire night of this? Just me and my thoughts and nothing to quelch the ones that gnaw at me. What a frightening thought.

I start to hum. I let the song take over, just go with what comes to me. I don't recognize the tune, but I like it. I sort of fall into it, and before I even realize it, I've fallen into a third memory.

"_Were it not for the night_

_My life would not be alright_

_For without it I'd feel so lost!_

_If all I felt was the day_

_The sun scorching me away;_

_I could never live with such a cost!_

_Damn what would come next? I fear I know not how to do this songwriting." My hoof beats down on the table. "Tell me, Magnanimous, do even the first two stanzas sound right to you?"_

"_Dark Knights, I fear that this new way of composing that you propose is too strange. I can hear it when you sing it aloud, but it is still foreign. I would have to grow accustomed to hearing the rhyme delayed, and even then I do not know if I like the sound of it. I understand your desire to write something new and original for Princess Luna, but why not stick to regular rhyming methods?" My good friend, poet and bard Magnanimous says. Her green and blue mane bounces nervously as she speaks._

"_She hates those stuffy long-lined poems. They are too long and uninteresting. I'm sure I could write one easily, but I know it would only half-heartedly be received. She likes the slow but short lined ones, and they are all about the glory of the princesses, none of them really appreciating the work of the princesses, and hardly any of them are about just Luna. They're all about Celestia and maybe Luna is mentioned!" I angrily declare. How dare they write the better princess out of the songs?_

"_Would you please contain yourself? And you should speak properly; contractions are for silly colts and fillies who have not yet learned to speak properly!" _

"_I will speak as I will! You can understand me properly, can't you? Then there is no problem. Get over your damnable rules and stiff ways of social interaction. Let me be as I wish to be, and say what I wish to say, the way I wish to say it. I can speak however I want-"_

"_No, you cannot! You need to-"_

"_Can too!"_

"_Can __**not**__!"_

"_Can too!"_

"_Can __**not**__, Knights!"_

"_I. Can. Too." Like a silly colt I poke her nose, now close to mine as she argues._

"_No, you CAN'T!" Magnanimous shuts her mouth and slaps her lips with her hooves in shock._

"_You'd rather contract and such foalish things as well. Admit it, you like to if only you'd be allowed!"_

"_I will admit that I find it more comfortable to speak without worry of speech propriety, but I am the court muse and bard, and I will not have my hard earned lyrical reputation soiled by the hatred of misspeaking." Magnanimous says with her emotions barely concealed; her voice shakes like a leaf during the Running._

"_What folly! You're a coward you mean! But good Magnanimous, the ponies of the court revere your lyrical genius! If you were to write a poem, a song, a ballad that is different, they'd surely give it a chance. If __**you**__ were to write with my two then one and two then one stanza structure, it would be loved in no time!"_

"_I…I know I do have many who appreciate my work, but I fear of losing them with too much creativity."_

"_Try it, you need not share it with anypony but me, but try it all the same. If it goes well, and I mean absolutely well, we can try to present it to the court. If they do end up hating it, I can say it was my invention and I cheated you into it. I am quite the trickster, you know." I give my good mare friend a devilish look as though I mean to usurp the court jester._

"_Oh so be it. I'll write a two-one two-one poem, and we will see if it can't be sung."_

"_That's the spirit. You can work on yours, and I will continue on mine!"_

"_Spl__en__di__d, spl__en__did!" Bright eyes __sparkle __sparkle __sparkle __sparkle_

The memory fades away with Magnanimous smiling brightly, almost like a tan Jasmine.

I inhale loudly as I return once more to the world around me. I think for a moment of this memory. It has almost nothing to do with Luna. She is only barely mentioned in the beginning. This is confusing, because all of the previous memories are solely about her. She is always there, or is in my thoughts. Here, she was the start of the conversation, and then nothing more. This is a little jarring, because I thought that all my past memories would be about her. I guess that doesn't make much sense, seeing as my whole life beforehand had nothing to do with her.

My mind wanders back to the song. It sounded good. I wonder if I ever finished? I can remember now how I had wanted to continue, but I was so caught up in the format that I forgot about it. But without the rest of the information pertaining to it, I can't say that I ever did or didn't finish it. I think I will search for this, and if it is unfinished, I will conclude it. If it's already complete, I will see if I still have a singing voice, and if I can work up the nerve to perform it.

I check the time, and it is now only another hour before dusk. Time flies when I'm trapped in a memory. Luna must feel it too, because she seems to be coming out of her sleep, even now. Her hoof moved from mine in sleep, and unworriedly I curl up on the floor, and pretend to be asleep until she wakes up. As I feel the time coming for the rising of the moon, Luna slowly drifts into waking consciousness. I remain on the floor, breathing as evenly as I can, as though I am deep in sleep. For a while Luna lies still on the bed, still waking. She yawns and I hear her shuffling. Then very suddenly, she leaps up.

"Knights?" Luna's breathing is quick and even as I move to calm her, she leaps from the bed. All the air rushes out of me as she lands on me in her haste to find me. She tumbles over and even as she steps on me I try to cushion her fall. Just as she starts to land I remember my channel stone, and grab it hastily, then grab Luna so that she lands without pain. We sit there for a moment, all tangled up. "Knights?"

"Yes, fairest Luna?"

"By what reason were you sleeping on the floor?" Luna shifts so that she is facing me, still on the floor.

"I didn't want to disturb your rest, and it would be incorrect to share…a, uh.. a bed."

"Well…I thank you for your consideration. Still, you could have made yourself more comfortable."

"I was fine. You needn't be concerned for me." I smile at Luna. "We should probably get up."

"Oh, yes." Luna rolls over off of on top of me.

"Let's get some breakfast, and go about our business. Do you have any today?" I stand and help Luna to her hooves.

"I have done all the weather patterns for the next two weeks; I do not think I have anything I need to do."

"Good, we can skip straight to fun things."

"What should we do?"

"Hmm." What can we do?

"We can think about it over food." I stretch my wings and my back pops even as I move the apendages around. "I don't know about you, but I am rather sore from the flight we took yesternight."

"Indeed." Luna smiles. It's a wonderful way to start a night.


	39. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

As we walk the castle halls in silence, I wonder how our friends are. I still haven't met up with them since I came back. It's kind of rude of me not to have seen them for so long, and to be able to find them at any time and still not have done so is rude. I shake my head in disgust of myself.

"What are you thinking?" Luna asks.

"Just that I haven't sought out our friends to say hello. It's kind of rude for me not to have said something to them upon my return."

"Well, you were a little busy with me, and they were sleeping when you arrived. They will be at the dining hall for breakfast, most likely."

"Really?"

"Yes. Jasmine and Mary both have become accustomed to waking to the start of the night and falling at the end of it. I believe Jasmine wants to stay as part of my 'court' but we have not yet discussed it thoroughly."

"Court?"

"Yes, the court. Currently Celestia has a select group of ponies she asks advice and ideas from. They also make sure that there are no problems running rampant throughout Equestria. Celestia said…. She said 'they handle complaints.'. If they have a problem they cannot fix, they bring it to her, but for the most part they deal with most or all of Equestria's smaller problems. They are trusted, and very select. You and Mary could technically be called my court at the moment, because you are my friends and advisers. Jasmine thought I could make it official, and then have her join."

"Would we have things we need to do?"

"Not for a long time. Many ponies are still adjusting to me, and I do not think enough are comfortable with me being too involved, me or my court. We will take this slowly and I do not mind."

"I'm glad. Jasmine is really talented. I don't know how she'd fare as far as government is concerned, but she's a quick learner, so I'm sure she'd pick it up. She's really smart and good at all sorts of things." I turn to Luna, who has an uneasy look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, I was….I am… I noticed you look taller again. I was reminiscing." Luna says nervously.

"Oh, yeah, I had some memory dreams last night. How much did I grow?" I hadn't even noticed the change.

"A couple of inches. Your mane is also silver, well, more so than last morning. The only other thing I can notice is your wings look longer as well. How much more do they intend to grow?" Luna is right, my wings are bigger. They're actually getting really big. How much have they increased? Each is at least a half foot longer than what they started out as. I unfurl them to examine them. Holy shit, they're just…they're like a curtain. Luna's are bigger still than mine, but I'm getting very close. How does she deal with these? They aren't heavy, well, very heavy, but they are like my cape used to be. The length and width they are now, my wings might as well be my cape.

"I hope this is it. I do not mind the extra speed and agility and even the changing of my mane color, but one day these wings are going to be trouble." I do have a greater control over them now, more than I realized was possible, and I can feel through all of my senses so much more of the world, but even as I hold my wings up I can see that in places where the halls are not meant to house large beings, these wings will be a problem.

"I suppose we will see. There is nothing to do about them now. Let us carry on, I suppose."

"Yes. That is a good idea."

"Is there anything in particular you would wish to do?"

"We could just spend the night with our friends, if we can find nothing more important to do. Would that be good?"

"I think that is a good plan. Mary has been busy finishing your uniform, and I have not seen her very much either."

"She has been working for so long on it? I hope she has been resting enough." My face furrows in worry.

"Well, she made more than one, but they are mostly the same, save for color or style changes. The one she has been working on the most is the best one." Luna pauses. "She really is talented."

"I will be honored to wear it."

"You will still wear Jasmine's gift, yes?" Luna's voice sounds worried. I can't tell why.

"Yes, of course. It is a beautiful gift, and I have grown quite attached to it."

"Good. Mary has designed everything after the bandana, and none of the outfits would be complete without it. It is very beautiful." Luna's face brightens up. Perhaps she thought I would discard it for the uniform, and was worried about me not appreciating Jasmine's gift. I would never so blatantly throw away a gift, especially one that is as marvelous and thoughtful as this.

"It mirrors your own, although my moon is red. Do you think she had Marzipan do that on purpose?" Luna looks down on her own necklace, the blue metal and the white orb.

"You know, she just might have. We will have to ask her." Luna smiles.

We walk the rest of the way in silence. It is comfortable, and neither of us wish to break it. Instead of the café, we head to an actually dining hall. As Luna predicted, Jasmine and Mary are here, eating breakfast and chatting. Mary has a book that she is going back and forth with, but she seems to be holding up the conversation perfectly even as she reads it. Jasmine is the one that sees us first.

"Luna, good evening! How did-" She stops as she catches sight of me. "Knights!" Jasmine leaps from her chair and comes running. She literally tackles me as she hugs me.

"Hello to you as well, Jasmine." I rasp, seeing as she knocked the air out of me.

"Sorry, can you tell I missed you?" Jasmine laughs as she climbs off.

"No, I don't think I can. _Did_ you miss me?" I say sarcastically. "Silly. I missed you too. I wish we could have met up last night, but Luna told me you were resting when I arrived."

"Yeah, I'm still adjusting to being up at night and not during the day. I really like it though. It's like a whole side of life reserved for us!" Jasmine's eyes are lit up with excitement and wonder.

"Yes, Luna told me you wanted to join the 'court'. We were going to discuss that, I believe." I look at Luna for reassurance.

"That was the plan. We were going to eat first, though." Luna nods.

"What is there to eat?"

"Many things. Anything you could ask for, the chefs will make."

"I'd like some pancakes." I think aloud, and I hear a voice from a distance call out 'on it!'. "That's interesting. Do they always stay on top of things like this?"

"They serve only Celestia, her court if they are present, and I. Recently they have taken care of Jasmine and they have long since become accustomed to Mary. But they have no one else to serve, no other jobs or duties around the castle. I think that because there are so few that they take care of, and that some of us are royalty, they feel like they must respond quickly and to everything." Luna looks around. "As you can tell they hardly venture from the kitchen, and I have not been able to ask them."

"They must be shy." I joke.

"Yeah, they must be, you'll be surprised by the way they serve you. They zip in and out before you can even say thank you. It's actually kind of frustrating." Jasmine says, every bit of frustration not shining through.

"Well, let's leave them be, then. Tell me more of the night court. Us three won't be enough will it?" I ask.

"No. At first this court will serve almost no purpose, but eventually it will work alongside the day court handling the problems of Equestria. I think that each pony has an area they are interested in or understand, and they handle the problems from that. For instance, Alexander is the General, but he is also part of Celestia's court. Even if he were not her general, because he is knowledgeable in defense and fighting, he would work closely with the royal guard or with the Branch Force. I do not know any of the others, nor have I met any of them, but Celestia sends letters to them constantly, and is always in touch.

So, with Jasmine being part of my court, eventually we would find a place where she would be capable of managing other ponies and dealing with issues. I know you are knowledgeable in health and healing; would this be something you could regulate and manage?"

"Uh, well. I'd have to learn how to be in charge of other ponies, but I understand the way the health world dealings work, so I think so. Would everypony listen to me?" Jasmine has worry in her eyes.

"I will make certain that once you are in place that they will listen. You are already a respectable pony and healer, and once they know your status I am certain they will understand you are suited for this position. I know also that Celestia's court does not have one such a pony, so the position may already be needed or desired." Luna encourages Jasmine. Hearing this, I can remember days when this is all we did, government work, dealing with things and making sure the country ran smoothly, and how excellent Luna was at all of it. And still is excellent at. "Mary, you are gifted in many fields, but I do not know what you are capable of handling."

"To be honest, I'm not sure I'm cut out for this. I can be your advisor, your friend, I can even research for you, but I'm an old pony. I'm not meant for handling the goings-on of Equestria now. I'm honored you would consider me worthy of holding such a position, but it would be best that I not take it." Mary speaks, but I detect something wrong with her voice. She has not spoken yet, and it sounds almost as if she is struggling to speak. Perhaps she has lost her voice? Before I can ask, Luna moves on.

"I understand. Would you mind continuing to research for me? There are many things I wish to know, that I do not know how to search for."

"Of course not. I love researching for you." Mary says with a smile. She opens her mouth to continue but coughs instead. "I think I'm coming down with something." Her cough turns harsh and violent.

"Mary? Are you alright?" Jasmine leans across the table to put her hoof on Mary's shoulder. "Great moon, you're cold and stiff! How long have you felt like this?"

"Not long, the cough just hit me, but I haven't felt very warm for a while." Mary replies hoarsely.

"I think you're overstrained. You've been working really hard on various projects each night, and you don't sleep very well. I think it would be best for you to take a few nights off, no work, just rest." Jasmine turns into a doctor, quickly finding the most likely problem and prescribing a solution.

"Very well." Mary says grudgingly. I can hear in her voice that she doesn't want to, but she knows that her health is not worth being stubborn.

"Mary, take the rest of the night off. Go and rest now." Luna says softly. Her voice is like warm and golden honey. I can hear her caring so loudly. Mary nods and trots off. We all watch her as she goes, until she is invisible behind the door of the dining hall. "Will she be fine?"

"I don't know, Luna. She's getting to that age where health issues are predominant. She isn't old, but she isn't young either." Jasmine turns to look at Luna, who stares down into the table. "You're worried aren't you?"

"Yes."

"It's something you have to face. Time stops for nopony." Jasmine puts her hoof on Luna's shoulder now.

"I know." Luna sighs and her demeanor changes. "Let us not talk of these things. They are not important this moment, and we have more to discuss." A kind of determination crosses Luna's face, and we move on to less grim conversations.

For several hours that night we talk about plans for the night court. One of the biggest problems we encounter is finding other ponies willing to join this reverse version of the day court. Another is Luna's royal guard. Because most of the ponies in the guard entered to serve _Celestia_, it's been awkward with guard shifts, especially with the newfound need for them. We've decided that we need to begin a night guard, trained by me. I'm not sure how to handle this. But I'm sure we'll find a way to make things work.

What could go wrong?

**Author's note: **

**Kay guys, I wrote many words for you, like seven chapters! Unfortunately, I don't feel quite ready to pick it up and run with it again, stupid senor project getting ever more complicated and stupid. But I figured you guys have been waiting like two weeks and I said I'd post something by now, so I will! This time I'm leaving you with a legitimate cliff hanger, because I am a troll. (actually I am, today I am cosplaying[relaxing for ONCE] and I am indeed a troll)**

**I hope you liked this update, I worked hard on every page in my free time. I'm so excited, because things are going to start really picking up from here. Ever closer do we draw to the climax, where so much is going to happen. I have to go become a troll now, SO 1 W1SH YOU 4LL 4 WOND3RFUL D4Y 4ND N1C3 F4NF1CT1ONS TO B3 R34D! **


	40. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

A few weeks pass without incident. Jasmine goes out during the day for a couple hours looking for ponies who might be able to or want to join Luna's court. However, in a city like Canterlot, not many ponies are qualified for government work nor would many want to. Neither of us had very many friends to ask or recommend, so recruiting has been difficult. Jasmine usually returns during daylight hours, sleeps until sunset, then rises and joins Luna and I in the dining hall. Sometimes Celestia is there for dinner, sometimes not, and Alexander is often with her.

Nightmare Night came and went, as did the Running of the Leaves, and we passed them in our own way. Luna didn't feel comfortable going out on either occasions, not publicly, at least, so we spent the time together. For the day of the Running of the Leaves, we went out during the day to a secluded forest over on the other side of Canterlot Mountain, where few ponies go. Celestia and Alexander came as well, though they had to leave midday to oversee some of the official Runnings. Mary reclined while the other five of us had a miniature running of our own. She cheered each of us on, but ended up watching quietly, albeit still visibly excited and enthralled by our game.

Asides from those few occasions, Luna and I have been in the library a lot, studying our past as best as we're able. It isn't easy finding any information about pre-nightmare history, and what we do find is often vague and obscure. Mary is much better at this than either of us. She can find anything in these maze-worthy library halls. But she hasn't been feeling better since that night. If anything, she's gotten worse. Luna makes sure she's comfortable, and that somepony is always with her, but she's getting very nervous. Jasmine thinks that the housing Mary was living in was worse than Luna knew, that there were molds or other ailments that began affecting Mary a long time before Luna was there.

Jasmine says that there's nothing we can do, except for treat her symptoms and make sure she's comfortable. Whatever it is, it isn't fatal, but Mary's age has left her immune system weak, and this whatever probably could have been cured if we'd caught in time, but because of how it's affected her, it's a bit late to try anything. As long as she isn't straining herself and rests properly, it won't harm her significantly, but she'll feel weak.

Luna has been getting tense recently, not wanting to talk and getting snippy. I think she's angry. She can't do anything to make the situation better, and she knows this isn't a game, that it's serious and the outcome is permanent. Each day as Luna sleeps I try to remember anything that might help Mary. I was never friends with any doctors, it seems. Still, I search, in case an offhand remark sparks some inspiration. And though in importance, it pales significantly, I can't find my poem either. I cannot remember finishing it. Just as I cannot remember any remedies. Jasmine similarly searches through the library and her tomes of medical expertise, but she can't seem to find what it is we're even dealing with. It frustrates her that something is evading her knowledge even when it's consequences are so blatantly displayed before her.

The only one that isn't emotionally frustrated is Mary herself. She just rests and reads and makes little embroidery things. I think she's at peace with her….condition? I'm not even sure what to call it. But she doesn't seem to mind. I think she's more worried for each of us worrying over her than over herself. I don't understand how she's so calm. Maybe it's comforting that we are all worrying over her, because it's a sign we care about her, and that must be a relief after long years alone and abandoned by her family. I still get upset thinking about how her family and friends pressured her so and then left her when she became permanently injured from the thing they forced her to do. None of them are alive, or else I'd have given each of them a firm smacki- I mean talking. Firm talking.

I sit here each night, as I sit now, hoping I can find something, anything, to help her. But I have the feeling that it's just inevitable. The situation is hopeless, I can see no light. I search anyway.

I'm actually tired today. It's the first time since Alexander cast the spell. I think the more I eat, the less sleep I need, at least in accordance with the spell. I might actually sleep a few hours. Everypony is stressed about Mary, except for Mary, so sleep has been hard. I haven't slept in weeks, but nopony knows that. Today, I search out with my sixth sense, and in finding no danger this day, lay down my head and let sleep hit me.

All that welcomes me is nightmares.

_Screaming. That's all I hear. Pain and desolation sound through the screams, but even that is drowned out by the screaming itself. I clench my ears, try to block it out, but the sounds burrow through my hooves and strike my inner ear vehemently. As the screaming, sheer damnable screaming, gains pitch and volume, my heart actually hurts. The pain is unbearable, and my heart flutters failingly as it tries to resist the onslaught of sound. However, I am completely unable to make a sound. It isn't for lack of trying. Mouth wide open and air coming out, but no sound, I lay on the floor in agony, my own and this other's. _

_And then my eyes. I see somepony coming, from where, I don't know, but they walk into view, and all I see is red, horrible red, just gushing forth from their silhouette. _

"_Please make it stop, why is this __**happening**__?" I ask, sound finally coming out. The pony has come closer, but they are like a flat two dimensional version of whatever they look like, still a blood-red silhouette even as I can see they are much more. I lie on the ground, still holding my hooves to my ears, trying to escape the sound as it literally pierces my throbbing heart. _

_The pony does nothing. They stand and seem to watch me in pain. _

"_Please, there has to be something you can do…help…help whoever's screaming, gods, they're in so much pain!" As I speak I start to cry, so much pain in the screams and in me. The tear streaks burn my face, and I am reminded of my feral state, the heat and pain it brings. "Please, help them…it hurts them, it hurts me…please please…" _

"_I cannot stop. I am in constant pain but no one can hear me. But you. You can hear me. I cling to you. Yet in your own way you too are deaf." The strange pony speaks, in a familiar but strange voice._

"_What do you mean? You aren't…" I gasp. My throat, it clenches and tightens and I cannot take in any more oxygen. "are not…" I begin to convulse on the floor, which doesn't exist. The screaming has disappeared from around me but it fills me instead, louder, louder, louder…_

_I begin to collapse, my body failing to move, my breath refusing to come. Oh lunar cycles, I think I'm dying. Dammit, no no no no nonononono!_

"_Don't die yet! I need you!" _

_The voice finally clicks in my memory. This is the voice Luna had when she was Nightmare Moon. She needs me, and I'm dying….my thoughts fade away and I can only take in information vaguely…_

"_Why are you never here when I need you…." Her voice falls away and for the rest of my dream I am dead, without consciousness, completely and entirely nothing._

_My dream lasts for an eternity._

"Luna!"/"Knights!" I yell out for Luna as she yells out for me. I am on the floor wrapped in the bottom end of her sheets as her hind hooves are tangled in the top end. My head is throbbing and I feel like I'm barely breathing. Luna responds quickly to being awake. She hurls herself off of the bed to the floor, where I am, and starts crying.

"Knights, I had a horrid nightmare, you died right in front of me and left for all eternity and you were in so much pain!" She squeezes me tightly. "There was nothing I could do and you were gone for so long! It felt like forever…."

"Sh, sh, calm down. It is okay now." I squeeze her back. She curls up in my front hooves as we lay on the ground. "Tell me about it. Get rid of it all."

"I heard screaming, pure and painful screaming, and I tried to find it, but I wandered through an abyss searching. Eventually…_sniff_… I found somepony lying on the ground with their ears covered. I wanted to help them, but I found myself unable to move, as though I were no longer myself. I..I realized that the screaming was coming from me, and I tried to stop it, but I did not know how….and then the pony cried out for help, and I realized it was you! And then I said the most awful thing, that nopony could hear me except for you, and even you were deaf. But it was not my voice, it was the Nightmare! Then you…you… you were…."

"Shush, it is okay now." I repeat. "It was just a dream, and I am still here. Believe me, I am definitely still here." Luna cries into my shoulder for a bit, just releasing whatever had been eating at her. "Don't you worry, I am not going anywhere. How did this make you feel? Explain to me." I say softly.

"It only reminded me of your mortality, and my horrid past. I thought it was real, Knights, and that I had lost you so soon, and to my own pains."

"Pains? Do you mean your fears?"

"No, my past. I keep thinking to myself that it will catch up with me, and when it does it will consume you and leave me empty once more."

"Empty? Ha, you could never be empty! You have so much heart, Luna, that I cannot imagine you ever anything less than what you are now."

"But without you I feel-"

"No, without me you would be just as amazing, regardless of how you feel. Your past is just that, in the past, and it cannot hurt you anymore. Not unless you let it."

"I do not want it to hurt me, or you, or anypony, anymore. I want it to let me alone. I do not want to forget it, but I want to move on." Luna curls up more. She rests her head on my neck and I hold her tightly, my forelegs wrapped around her, hind legs still trapped in her sheets against the bed.

"Then it will leave you alone now. Unless we need to talk about it, or it's information becomes important, we will leave the subject alone. You are right, it is not the past that matters most, but how you plan to move on from it."

"What would I be without you?" Luna finally stops trembling.

"Honestly? I think you would still be pretty amazing. You were rather wonderful before you met me."

"I think you make me better." Luna pulls away, and looks me in the eyes. I smile at her. She smiles back.

"Then my strengths are your strengths, and we will be strong together." I say honestly. Luna lies still, smiling, but still. Through her window I see some of the last of the suns golden rays peering down on us. As they strike Luna's hair, a prismatic splicing occurs, and blue-purple rainbows are thrown everywhere. "We seem to be running late this night. Let us get ready, and raise the moon."

"I agree." Luna stands up and puts on her blue glass shoes while I untangle my hind legs from her sheets. They come unwillingly free after several minutes of struggling. Luna is tying her bandana when I finally stand. "Did you need help wrestling the sheets?"

"Oh, please. I was obviously winning the entire time." I joke as I magick my sword's sheath and accompanying straps to my side. I struggle because with the pommel stone so far away it is harder to use. I am much stronger when it is touching me, and the spell becomes incredibly easier when I finally make contact with the straps. As long as I don't lose the sword or I can't see it or feel it, I will be able to use magic, but if ever I lose the sword or the stone, or have no way of knowing where it is, I will be left magically incompetent.

I can somewhat use it when I am feral, I learned through weeks of experimenting, but it is painful and incredibly difficult without the stone. I am grateful to be able to use it at all, but the rules accompanying the terms of use are a hassle. I magically tighten each of the straps so that the faux leather is nestled just against my skin. I finish the whole get-up with my bandana and the short cape Mary made for me in that first couple of nights.

"You look rather dashing all dressed up." Luna comments as she magicks the last piece of her own outfit onto her head.

"Thank you, but really, you know it is all thanks to Mary. She is the one who assembled all of it."

"But you are the one who wears it, and makes it all look good."

"Touché." I laugh. "Are you ready?"

"The same as every night. It is funny that you have more outfits than I do. I believe that it is traditionally females that accessorize more than males, especially in this day and age."

"Your Knight must wear his shining armor to be called a knight in shining armor." I hold open the door. "Right this way, Princess."

"Thank you." Luna nods her head as she trots out into the hall, heading automatically towards the dais room. "I have been wondering, Knights," she says as I catch up, "are you ever bored following me around each night?"

"No, every night is different, and holds new experiences. I feel happy to spend them with you."

"You say that, but do you really?" Luna looks at me seriously, but not worriedly. I think for a moment. Do I feel trapped or bored by the nightly routine, which is hardly a routine anyway?

"Yes, I do mean it. I really do. It's funny, I don't have the words to explain why, but I do mean it. Every night is an adventure, and I anticipate each and every one of them." I smile up at Luna. "You seem to be nearly full grown again. You are a whole head taller than me."

"You are still remarkably tall. You rival Alexander's height now."

"I have not seen him in a while. Well, have not spoken with him in a while."

"Perhaps we should pay him a visit. I would not mind going into the caverns tonight after breakfast."

"That would be nice. But we should hurry, seeing as we are already behind schedule."

"You are right, the moon should have risen by now." Luna bites her lips nervously. "I will see if Celestia is near the dais area, to see if she can do it quickly." Luna squints her eyes and makes a temporary connection with her sister. A moment passes as she stands in contact with her elder sibling. "Celestia will raise the moon tonight, so it will not be so late. We must do better in the future."

"She did not reprimand you, did she?"

"No, I am reprimanding myself. She was happy to help." Luna looks down, smiling. "It is my one duty, and tonight I cannot even do that. I am being silly, I know."

"You are silly, but you have more than one duty. You are very important, and even if you are not in charge of much at the moment, you will be one night. It takes time, remember?"

"Yes, I know. It is just that, it is my greatest duty, the one I was literally born to do, and not doing it is… I am not sure what to call it, but it makes me sad and disappointed in myself."

"Don't be. You are always doing the best you can. That is your greatest duty, and it is one you have done well at." I channel my proud feelings at her, and I see her smile. "Now let us talk of something else. Tell me about your parents."

"Again?"

"Yes, again. It is very fascinating. I am also sure there is always more you can tell me."

"Very well, I will tell you about how they raised us." As we turn a corner to head to the dining hall, she thinks about what she is going to say. "You know that my parents are Earth and Sky. They gave up their immortality to conceive us, Celestia and I. Therefore, they trained us to take their places, for they could not thrust upon Discord and Balance all of their duties for all of eternity. Father, Earth, being a pegasus-alicorn, thought that he could teach pegasi how to control the weather. Finding that they had a natural tendency for it, he and mother decided that we need only control the sun and moon. It just so happens that we were born resembling our mothers traits, but separate and distinct. I do not know why we seem not to resemble father nearly at all, but they took it as a sign that they were correct in deciding we should each take over an orb and government workings.

So mother taught us to raise the sun and moon each, but as we grew we each became more visibly like the orb we seemed destined to control. I became dark coated, not quite like I am now, but on the way to this, and Celestia became very bright. She, being older, developed into this way first, and learned control over the orbs very quickly. I actually wanted to do as my father did, weather and nature manipulation. But they told me it was not meant to be and eventually I did get my cutie mark in the shape of the moon. However, I think the shape surrounding the moon represents the weather part of my talent, or perhaps magic.

We did not ascend the throne until our parents died in the battle against Balance, when he went mad. However we only controlled the sun and moon back then. Equestria had not been formed yet, not truly, because the races had hated each other so. I think that this was caused by Balance's madness, and it lasted for many years before and after his fall. Discord tried to hold power over them, some form of control, but the coming of the windigos destroyed any hope of that. They came and fed off the ponies' hate for each other, and they refused to listen to Discord after that. When they finally threw away their hate, Discord was able to talk to them, and inform them of our arrival as government figures. He was tired and still sorrowful of his brother's destruction, and was handing all of the workings over to us. He would only assist us after we took over.

Still, it was not until Equestria was fully formed and functioning that we truly took hold of anything. And by then he had nearly gone mad. He spent many years locked away, not really speaking to us, only sending letters or speaking through the walls or telepathy. Not long after that he went mad, tried to reassume the throne, and spread malignant chaos everywhere. That was when we had to take action. I convinced Celestia that we had to stop him, and with the Elements of Harmony we stopped him. I..I…" Luna stops suddenly.

"That was a great deal more than about your parents. Are you alright?"

"Yes. It was an emotional time, so much happening very quickly. We'd been in charge for five years after Discord relinquished his throne when he snapped. We were so young.."

"You don't have to continue."

"I…I will finish. It is rude to start a story and then not finish it. In our battle, it was actually I who, so to speak, landed the final blow. I am the one who trapped him in stone. It was after that that we truly ascended the throne, with assistance from neither our uncles nor our parents. We ruled for five hundred twelve years before I met you, and before I …well, you know." Luna clears her throat. "I am sorry, I was rambling. I suppose my past is very stubborn. I had intended to say more about my parents than I did."

"What had you wanted to say?"

"I … I actually do not remember." Luna looks at me and laughs a little.


	41. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

"You are a silly pony. You know that, right?"

"Who are you to call me silly?"

"I am your faithful, honest guardian. And I am saying honestly that you are silly." We laugh at each other for a while, just giggling and laughing like idiots as we walk down the hall. As we nearly reach the dining hall, Luna 'hmm's to herself. "What is it?"

"It is just that I have realized that the day's nightmare was the first dream we have really shared in nearly two months. It is almost as if you have not been sleeping or you have been blocking me nightly." Luna looks at me as if I'm hiding something, which I kind of am.

"Nope, I was doing no such thing." It's not a lie. I haven't been blocking her from my dreams, because I haven't had any dreams.

"Well, then. It must be that neither of us have had dreams that our subconscious' have deemed important to share. That nightmare was therefore something both of us felt and were concerned with even before we linked." Luna says thoughtfully. "Are you worried about something? We know my side of that dream, but what of yours?"

"Hmm… I... do not know." I think back to the nightmare. What did I feel that brought it upon us? In the dream I felt pain, and worry, but mostly pain. I felt pain physically and deep in my heart. I was hurt because there was nothing I could do for the screaming pony, which turned out to be Luna. "I think I was worried that I would not be able to help you when you really needed me again. That I would fail if ever my help was truly needed." Now that I really think about it, I wonder if I really could help her if she needed me. I am interrupted in my thoughts when Luna stops me and gives me a hug, much like I had done to her this evening.

"I have faith in you Knights. I know you are strong and devoted and you will let nopony stand in your way. You help me everynight, in many ways. You cannot possibly fail me."

"How can you be so sure?" my worry becomes more solid, more questioning, more _real_.

"Because when I thought I was safe, I was not, but you were there for me nonetheless, to save me. You have made me feel truly safe and appreciated, and you have brought me away from my past, where I would surely have fallen further into darkness on my own. I trust you Knights, because you gave yourself for me once, and there is no stronger sign of your devotion that you not only did that, but came back to me after. I believe in you."

"I will not disappoint you." I squeeze my arms around her, and return her hug. I pull away a little. "Let us go eat. That has been enough emotional therapy for the day."

"I agree. How many times have we stopped on this walk alone for one thing or another?"

"I do not even know. " We laugh again, and finally finish the last few feet to the dining hall. I open the door for Luna and follow in after her.

"Hello there, Luna and Knights!" Mary is the first to greet us.

"What are you doing out of bed? You are to be resting, Mary!" Luna exclaims.

"Oh pfffft. I don't need to be in bed, I feel fine! Well enough to pony polka, you believe me dontcha?" Mary says, purposefully rhyming. "Come on, have a little fun with me, I think an adventure is all I need!"

"Why are you speaking in rhyme?" I ask as she starts to dance… I think.

"I am because I can!" Mary says, trying to do a jig…again, I _think_. I look at Jasmine, who seems distraught by Mary's actions.

"I….I think she has a bit of a fever, or she's reacting adversely to the painkillers I gave her. I don't know what we're dealing with and I don't know what to give her so….I….uh…"

"Don't be sad, friends, let's dance til the night ends!" Mary leaps onto the table with a squee.

"Mary, will you step down from the table top, please?" Luna asks as Mary starts to dance atop the table.

"I don't know why, but I'll comply!" Mary crouches down. "By the way, I think I can fly!" Mary leaps off the table, jumping pretty high into the air, considering her …health issue? Everypony screams, and Luna and I reach out with our magicks to catch her, Luna's catching her first. I retract mine and face Jasmine as Luna holds Mary from moving wildly about.

"What did you give her that she's reacting so badly to?"

"I gave her a very mild painkiller, I thought it would help her rest easier, and before long she started acting like this." Jasmine puts her hooves on her head in despair.

"Lemme go, I have to know! I gotta see, what's meant for me!" Mary exclaims wildly. She's floating midair in Luna's restraining magic.

"What can we do to make her stop?"

"I don't even know. I don't want to try any more medications, for fear of another…this, but I can't think of any way to immediately quell this….this. Our only choice is to wait it out."

"That's not a good option, but if there's nothing else to be done.."

"Were it not for the night, my life would not be right, for without it, I'd feel so lost!" Mary says in a singsong voice. "If all I felt was the day, the sun-"

"Mary, hush please. It would be best if you did not speak so loudly." Luna quietly berates Mary. Even her loopy state she understands and quiets herself, humming instead of shouting.

"Wait! Mary, repeat that lyric again." It can't be, can it?

"-scorching me away, I could never live with such a cost! For to dance in the night by the holy moonlight is the greatest honor I know! To dance and to play, to live-" Mary picks up where she left off, losing the tune but continuing anyway.

"Okay, that's enough. Where did you find that?" It is, it IS! MY song is written somewhere, it lasted the thousand years, oh joy!

"You are so silly, I found it in the library!" The older mare laughs and rasps. All this shouting is hurting her throat, or it would be if she was aware of pain at the moment.

"Can you show me? It's important."

"Only if you ask in rhyme and only if you ask in time." Mary giggles. "Shortly now or I'll be silent, though you beg and tear and lament."

"Can you take me to such poetry, for it is something I desire to see? I need to know the final rhyme, for the words escape my mind." I rush, the words spilling out quickly and as logically as I could. I very desperately want to see this. It may be that I finished the song from my dream! And that it was saved!

"If you'll kindly follow me, the rhyme I'll take you to see!" Luna releases Mary and she begins to trot faster than I thought she was able. Which isn't _very_ fast, but it's one of those gaits that's difficult to keep to, because it's just between a gallop and a trot.

"Knights, why is this important?" Jasmine asks as we trot along behind Mary, who is skipping her happy self.

"I had a dream a couple weeks back where I was trying to write a song for Luna, but I hadn't finished it. I searched the library for it, and I couldn't find it. I figured I couldn't finish it or it was lost, so hearing Mary recite it word for word, means that it was saved! My song is finished and written somewhere, and Mary knows where it is!"

"I do not remember this song. When was this?" Luna looks at me suspiciously.

"I am not sure. It was a waning summertime, and I was somewhere in a castle with a pony named Magnanimous, who I think was a good friend of mine."

"That was the summer just before the Nightmare. Magnanimous became the court poet that summer, and we became fast friends, the three of us. She was a gifted writer. Her sonnets are well kept to this day, though the name was forgotten long ago." Luna drifts, as she sometimes does. "But I do not recall this song you say you were writing."

"I might not have ever presented it to you. I am a bit of a coward, you know."

"You are far from a coward." Luna says, eying me as we trot quickly along.

"In certain situations, I can have the cowardice of a hamster." Luna rolls her eyes at my response. She doesn't seem to be in the mood for jokes. I silence myself.

"So you wrote a song?" Jasmine asks.

"I started one. I hope I finished it. I can't seem to find it's finished product in any of my memories."

"I hope we find it. I want to hear it." Jasmine's eyes are full of something that I can't name.

"I'm no good at singing, but I can sure as hell try."

"Knights, don't swear!" Jasmine head-butts me lightly.

"Sorry, sorry, I forgot that you're a wordly dictator." I stick my tongue at her jokingly. "I will refrain from swearing then. I've gotten better, though."

"You shouldn't have started."

"Bleh." We arrive at the library, and Mary begins to skip down the aisles with a knowing step. We follow behind as she weaves in and out of shelves.

"This I believe is the one, here you'll find the poem done." Mary shakily grabs a book and opens it to precisely the right page. And, thankfully, the song was finished before I died. I fly, racing to grab a sheet of paper and a pencil, and copy the whole thing down. It is labeled as written by Anonymous, but I know it's mine. Joy bubbles inside of me and I feel on the verge of tears. I happily-giddily- turn to Mary and say:

"Thank you, Mary, treasured friend! Good feelings to you, I swiftly send! May your health be great, your heart beat strong, and may you live on and on!" I say happily, unaware of my magic boiling around me in tune with my feelings. As I finish, I open my happily closed eyes and see Mary's eyes clear and she stands straighter than I've seen in a long while.

Everything is quiet for a moment.

"What did you just do?" Jasmine asks first.

"I…I think I cast a healing spell…on accident."

Everything is quiet for another moment.

Mary looks around, slightly bewildered.

"What am I doing here? I was in bed asleep last I remember, and I haven't sleep-trotted in a _long _while."

The next half hour is devoted to telling Mary what had happened while she was medicated. Whatever was messing with her caused her to react strangely. We are all still perplexed by this, but Luna said she was suspecting a magical disturbance in Mary's home had caused a magical illness, which is why nothing could be found in medical texts. Then, when Mary accidentally began reciting my song, and I had her find it for me, the joy I felt in seeing something I thought was long destroyed channeled through my magic, and literally upon my whim healed Mary of the magical whatever.

This is such a strange world we live in.

"So you're all three saying that I went crazy on pain-meds and was reciting thousand year old poetry, and that happened to be Knights' work which he thought was lost. Upon finding it, my magic disease was cured by his happiness. That is what you're all saying." Mary looks at all three of us in disbelief.

"Yes. Apparently." I say, bewildered myself.

"How strange. I'm not entirely sure I believe you, except that I feel fully restored." Mary shrugs, the motion fluid. "In fact, I'm scared to say this, my wings have feeling again. I…I may be able to move them."

"But the nerves were severed, I reviewed your data myself, there's no way you could have feeling. The only reason they weren't removed is that the damage would have caused your body to go into a state of shock that may have left all of you wholly paralyzed. But it was clear that you would never be able to feel your wings again. That isn't possible." Jasmine says firmly.

"Then get a load of this." Mary states in her own firmness. We look at her, and for a moment she is still. Then we see her wings twitching, and then with a great whumph, they open.

"That…isn't…." Jasmine stands open mouthed. "Knights, what the hell did you do?!"

"Hey, I don't know! I was so happy I just said the first thing that came to mind, and my magic got wrapped up in the words or something! I didn't mean to… I mean, I'm glad I somehow healed her, but that wasn't what I was _trying_ to do. I was just trying to thank her. This poem means a lot to me."

"That's all well and good, but you literally did something impossible! Her nerves were _severed_, and they are impossible to replicate! They never heal, Knights, and yet you not only cured her magical sickness, but you created fully functioning _nerves_!" Jasmine gets very in my face, her teeth bared like she might bite me, her face squinched up in what can only be anger.

"Why do you sound so mad!? Isn't this a good thing? She is completely healthy now, and she can use her wings, so why are you yelling at me?" I get back in Jasmine's face, equally angry. What's her problem? Jasmine sees the anger in my face and backs down. Seeing her back off, I step back and turn off my eyes. I hate how they do that when I'm upset.

"I'm sorry.. I've been trying to fix Mary's sickness this whole time, and then …you just accidentally fix not only that but something irreversible. I'm glad she's not sick anymore too…I'm just…I guess you could say I'm not angry at you, I'm angry at me for being incompetent. And a little jealous. What I wouldn't give to be able to recreate whole nerves." Jasmine says, biting her lips.

"I'm sorry too. I do need to be more careful now that I have magic, but I never believed that just by speaking I could do anything, let alone something impossible. I just did what felt natural, and my magic did the same. If it makes you feel any better, I doubt I could do it again."

"What? Why not?" Jasmine looks disappointed.

"It was a spur of the moment thing, I was so happy and so grateful that right in that instant my magic became all the more potent, but because the feeling has gone away, for the most part, my abilities are right back to below average."

The silence in the library right now could be served on toast.

"Well. I'm not really sure what all to do now, but I am grateful, Knights. I doubt I can fly right now, but knowing that you gave me back my wings is good enough for me. It was a gift from the heart and I appreciate it." Mary says warmly. "I feel energetic right now, but I think I'm going to go take a little rest. Now, I don't want any of you three to be rude or snippy to each other, and if I find out you were, there will be consequences." Mary looks at us dubiously, and promptly trots away, her steps confident and sure.

"That was…an interesting event. However, neither of us have had anything to eat this night, and we wanted to go down to the training cavern." Luna says ambiguously.

"I agree." I say, still embarrassed at yelling at Jasmine.

"Jasmine, will you come with me so that when Knights goes to do his business I will not intrude? We have not spoken, just you and I, in quite some time."

"I would be happy to accompany you."


	42. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Luna and Jasmine sit by a rare stream here in the underground. I walk along to find Alexander. I envy him his lack of need for duty. He can spend his nights away from his princess because she is not in danger. I don't mind spending time with her, but I can tell that one night it could become very annoying that we are not allowed to be separate. It would be more fulfilling that we choose to be together everynight. The only reason I am away from her now is that she is safe here in the underground.

There are guards literally everywhere here, and nopony but the guards and other castle goers know about the caves. Even then, only higher ranking castle goers know. My point is that Luna is safe here.

I trot along, my mind heavy. All of what transpired not even a full hour ago is bearing down on me. It all seems so… coincidental, so very absurdly chance-happening. The likelihood of _any_ of that happening was so slim it literally should not have. I wonder if it means anything.

"Ow!" A voice calls out of a space between buildings.

"Shut up, you shouldn't have come here, midget!" Another voice calls out. Interesting. I peek into the shadows, my eyes taking to the dark colors quickly. I see two stallions standing over a smaller shape. One kicks the shape hard with his forehoof.

"Ouch!" the shape replies to the swift kick. I see now that the shape is a pony, a very blue one covered in deep bruises. Dark feelings rumble like storm clouds inside me, mostly anger and disgust.

"I said to stop making those noises! It's so fucking obvious you don't belong here!" The second stallion says, and prepares a blow of his own.

Oh hell no. I'm not letting this happen.

"Excuse me, cadets, what is happening here?"

They look at me dumb founded.

"Who're you? This isn't your business." The first stallion says.

"I'm the first and only member of Luna's royal guard. Why _isn't_ this my business?" I ask.

"We're Celestia's guard. TH-that's how!" The second says quickly. His reflective purple eyes flash around wildly.

"Well, it may very well not be my business, but I can make it General Alexander's business." I point towards the general direction of the training house.

"As if we'd let you get near enough!"

"Yeah, and you're probably not even the real General!" With a shared look and a snicker across their faces, the two stallions seal their fate, and come at me. I open my wings and take a single flap to hook myself into the air. The two stare up at me.

"I thought you weren't letting me near Alexander? He hasn't been beating your sorry asses enough if you're struck dumb by my flight capabilities." That angers them, and they leap up at me, one pushing the other, sending him towards me. I maneuver out of the way, to about behind where the pony will begin to fall again. As he reaches his climax, I lightly kick out with my hind hooves. He is sent back to the ground, where his pal picks him up, and they both glare at me. They whisper to each other quickly, then pull out their practice swords. They are long and thin blades, making them light class fighters. Now I know that both are earth ponies, and not unicorns, because neither have a second sword. They will prefer to attack with quick but relatively weak blows, and they are weak against my hard and quick attacks. They are also unable to defend against my magic.

"Thank you for revealing your weaknesses." I land and activate my magic. I grab hold of not only the two attackers, but the third one as well, who seems awestruck that I defended him. The two thrash, but to no avail. I have them trapped and they are merely wasting their energy. I carry them in magical fields to Alexander's training house.

"You can't do this, he doesn't even care if we fight each other!" One of them yells. Is yelling all they can do?

"He cares if it's an unfair fight, which it was. You best him in size and numbers, and presumably experience as well. Therefore, you were breaking Alexander's rules. You fight each other to make each other stronger, not to prove you're stronger. Only Alexander can do that, and even then it's to the benefit of those he fights. He knows he's at the top, and aims to teach you, and not to prove anything. You two are bullies, and I can hardly see why _you_ belong here more than he does." I say, referring to one of their statements earlier.

That silences the two of them.

"Alexander, I have some words I'd like to exchange with you regarding two of your trainees." I call to inside the house, not daring to open the doors without an invitation or acknowledgement. The sounds of brawling stop and I hear Alexander tell his foes that they may leave.

"Come in, Knights. This had better be important."

I open the door, see everypony scattering. Alexander stands alone in the middle of the 'arena'. I walk in, then holding the door, magick the three ponies inside the house.

"What the hell? What do you have those lazy cadets in here for?"

"Well, I thought you ought to know that they were breaking your biggest rule. You know, the one about beating each other."

"They did what?" Alexander snarls, hating his rules being broken. I can see in his eyes the same dilation as mine do when I am angry, but much much slighter.

"These two," I separate the two, ", were in an alley, ganging up on this one." I put the one down. He's even more blue in the light. Literally everything about him is blue. "I intervened. I know you love your rules to be observed."

"They are in for a world of pain if they've disobeyed me again." Alexander comes forward, and the two squirm inside my magic. "This is the fifth time you've done this. FIFTH. Not first, not second: fifth. I told _you_ two to lay off. You make no progress by fighting down the ladder, and you don't help him. I am not letting you off this time. I might not even let you stay here." He has nothing but fury in his eyes. "And I told_ you_ that you had to stand up for yourself. You are gifted, Maclura, but you are not gaining anything here." He says a strange word. What is a mah-cler-uh? "I can't let you stay. You can't defend yourself; how are you to defend others? You are definitely dismissed. I'm sorry."

The two ponies snicker to themselves. I shake them violently with my magic. Alexander turns to them swiftly.

"You two. Oh, you two. If I don't dismiss you, you'll wish you had been." Alexander swoops them away with his magic, then ungracefully dumps them on the ground. "If either of you want to be dismissed, speak now, but the dishonor is yours to bear." Both stallions nervously shake their heads. "Then _run_, run until you literally cannot run any longer! If I find you running any ounce slower than a brisk jog, you will be bathing in boiling water!" Alexander yells. The two scurry to their feet and begin to sprint.

"Was that all necessary? Boiling water is a bit much."

"Nothing they go through is half as intense as what I put you through. You look none the worse for wear, so I think they can handle it." Alexander regains his composure, once more he is the suave but stiff general of Celestia's guard. He looks past me, at the blue stallion. "I am sorry, but you don't fit in here, and I cannot defend you forever. You did your best, and there is no shame in that."

"I..I understand. I'm weak, and small. I knew it was a lost cause… But I did do my best. I did." I hear him half speak half mumble.

"Good. Now, is there anything else you wanted, Knights?"

"I had wanted to visit, just to speak, but I think I've messed with your schedule enough for the night."

"Nonsense, we're…friends…. So it is alright of you to drop in every now and then. Care to spar?"

"Not anytime soon. I'm actually very worn out this night. I…I kind of performed an impossible feat not even an hour ago."

"What the hell did you do now?" Alexander looks at me critically.

"I…well. I basically healed partial paralysis. Mary had done something for me, something I had thought impossible, and I was so happy that I cast a spell…and she regained use of her wings. It must have sapped a lot of my magic… I feel very weak all of a sudden." It's true, I'm suddenly dizzy.

"You must be more careful. Remember that your emotions are key to your use of magic. Your control must be extreme." Alexander tells me worriedly.

"I know, I know. It didn't turn out bad this time, but I must always be careful." I sigh, and look up at him. "Let's not talk about this. Why don't you show off some of your best trainees?"

"Why not? I'll go collect them. Meet me at the 'fields'." I nod, trying to remember where the fake plains are located. I watch Alexander trot off, and hear him yelling at somepony for who knows what.

I start to leave too, but something tugs my newly grown tail, and I flinch.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uneasy, I'm just…well, I can't feel my right hindleg. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind helping me up, sir."

"No problem." I hold out my hoof to the vibrantly colored pony. "Sorry I got you kicked out."

"No, you didn't do that. You probably saved my life. What got me kicked out was my physical weakness and those…two." As I help him up, he winces but speaks steadily.

"If you knew this was going to be a hopeless endeavor, why try anyway?" I eye him, suddenly very curious.

"I wanted to prove my friends wrong. They said I'd be too small, and that my skills aren't needed, so I wouldn't be able to make up for my size or weakness." He laughs as he stretches. "They were right, but I wanted to say I tried. I guess it's the curse of a pony who's skill is fighting. We know what we love, but there's no need for it. My skill will be wasted and I'll have to find something else with which to make a livelihood."

"What exactly is your skill?" I take a peek at his cutie mark, a comet dashing in a semi-circular across a dagger.

"I suppose my skill is stealth, but more than that, it's like that of an assassin. I'm speedy and quiet, and really good at hit-and-run tactics. But like I said, it doesn't matter, since the guards here are more for show, and even if they're skills were required, it wouldn't be for their small size and speed, it'd be for their strength and power and largeness."

"Not necessarily." I look at him, wondering something. "If you were given a second chance to do what you love, what would you do?"

"I'd do my best, again. There's nothing more I can do. I really have been trying to buff up, but there's nothing I can do about my size, so I try to strengthen my weaknesses and perfect my skills. And it all would have worked, if I wasn't bruised and broken all the time." I can see determination in his eyes, a cold fire burning to be stronger. Should i?

"Listen. Go get cleaned up, pack your things, and meet me at the fields."

"What for?"

"I'm going to give you that second chance. I can see a lot of potential in you, and I know Alexander could see it too, because you're here. It might be that this environment isn't one that will help you grow stronger, and one I can provide will. I don't know you, but I'll find out soon enough who you are. That is, if you really want it. You're going to have to prove yourself, because your skills really are needed."

"You..You mean it?"

"Yes." I look at him, all seriousness across my face, naught but hope on his. "Now go and do as I said. Don't be hasty." I push him out the door. "Go."

"Y-yes sir!" I see his blue form scamper off. I watch, unsure of how this will turn out. Our first recruit is that tiny little guy? I sure hope he really does have some skill, but knowing Alexander, the mite probably does, and it just needs to be honed. I take to the air and look for the fields. I see the melted rock zone, and call to mind the story of it's creation. How had Alexander narrated it?

"If I remember the tale correctly, when Celestia had the place built and she discovered this cavern, we found the size perfect for training our guard. However the floor was so rough that it was impossible for us to walk here. So Celestia cast a great spell of fire on the floor, literally melting solid rock into a smooth surface for us to train. That spot was made of slightly different composition, and when melted changed color and hardened significantly. While the other sections we could renovate…this spot has remained untouched. Therefore we use it to this day as a mass sparing zone." The glint in his eye showed pride.

"We? You say it like you were there." I said challengingly. His look told me to shut up. We'd been over this, he wasn't like me and there would be no further discussion.

"We is a collective term meaning the guard. Stop reading into everything." That had been the end of it.

Hovering for a moment, I decide to get the mares. I fly over to them. I hear them talking and laughing as I land nearby.

"Hello there ladies, Alexander invited me to watch his top notch's duke it out on the field in lieu of us fighting ourselves. Would you two like to come and watch?"

"I think that would be interesting. I have not seen a spar in a long time, and that brief fight with Alexander in the café does not count." Luna says.

"What?" Jasmine's face is puzzled and conflicted.

"I'll have to tell you sometime, but basically what happened is that Alexander thought it would be best to show off my new moves with a brawl." I roll my eyes at his logic. "Come on, we're going to miss our special event." I trot in place as if to mock my friends' slowness.

"It would be faster if all three of us could fly." Jasmine remarks. "Sadly, I am an earth pony, and can do no such thing as fly."

"I can fix that." I take hold of her with my magic, as I had just done with the three stallions. "Now you can fly." I 'lock' the spell so that the levitation will continue, but I will no longer have control of her movement or have to expend any more concentration.

"Come, Jasmine, taste the winds of the earth." Luna says, and takes a short, quick spiral leap into the air. Jasmine at first awkwardly begins to float forward, then more gracefully takes hold of this ability. Luna and I stay close to her for the short flight as we fly lowly to the 'fields'. By the time we get there, Jasmine is already tired, as her entire body was used in maneuvering with such a mode of transport.

"That is exciting, and I can see why you two love it so much, but how can you get so graceful with it?"

"With wings it's a lot easier, I'm sure. That levitation spell is weak, and I'm sure if I were less tired I could have made it much easier to control. But with wings you don't need your entire body to control your movement. Just your wings."

"You'll have to explain it to me sometime, but for now, let's just watch our 'special event'."

**Author's note: Dudes, I must love you, because my inspiration left me. And I do mean left. It packed it's bags, it left a shitty note, and it abandoned ship. I wanted to drop this, maybe forever, but you. Oh, you guys. I could not stop thinking that I would be letting you down and what a jerk turd I would have to be to really just stop.. so I sat down and reread the unfinished chapters and (in channeling my imagined spirit of you guys) wrote and the words just came. **

**I want to be picking this up again, and I'll definitely be writing more and posting more, but not the two or three or four chapters a week still. maybe one, maybe. I'm going to make myself do better, because I almost killed my story right there, and nothing is more precious to me than my stories and my friends. So thank you guys, is what I'm saying, for being awesome and involved and liking this and keeping me going. *hug* **

**Chapter 42 is almost done, so expect that semi soon. I love you guys, and I hope you enjoy these few chapters, which are quite sappy. I face-hoofed myself a lot just writing this, but it's how it needed to happen, so I won't complain. I wish you all the best! Author, out~**


	43. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

**Author's note: Don't worry guys, I'm not leaving. I decided against it. I AM staying. To prove it, here are two more chapters~ And, because it **_**seems**_** that only one person has noticed, if you look in the reviews, I left a note and a *spoiler* for you guys a while back. You'll have to decode it, but it's spoilers!**

"Knights, come up here and let me show you my top new recruit." I hear Alexander call me from the front of the crowd of ponies gathering. I weave through them, but most of them see Luna and move out of the way.

"Alright, we're here."

"Good. This here is Shining Armor. He is a remarkable young stallion that is quickly rising through the ranks. If he keeps with this pattern he'll be my second in command." Alexander points to a white stallion standing in the center of the 'field'. A rough ring is drawn onto the surface of the indestructible ground. Alexander winks at me. "Who wants to challenge Shining Armor? I want to see some pony in there, quickly." I look around and see some ponies grumbling. A group of ponies grudgingly volunteer and trot into the ring.

"Is it fair to send five against one?" Jasmine asks. The white stallion seems calm.

"Well, to be fair I should probably send in a few more, but nopony wants to fight him. It's not that he's a brute, or even very strong, it's that he's smart, and knows how to make use of his talents." Alexander looks proudly at Shining Armor. "I see in him my successor."

"Already thinking about that? You still have a few years yet." I look at him worriedly.

"Well, let us say that my spell may have cut me shorter than I expected. I have a feeling, Knights. It's not a good one." His face scrunches up, thinking with worry about something, most likely Celestia. "I would like to speak with you, privately, if possible. But later, I have time enough for 'later'."

"Then let us begin." I nod my head toward the assembled few. Alexander says nothing, only gives the look that means start, and they do. It's brutal. Shining Armor is deftly making use of both the strengths and weaknesses of those before him, and he fights with neither magic nor weapon, merely using his enemies against his enemies. I almost have no words to describe his cunning, but it is easy to see he is frustrating the hell out of his opponents. They try to outsmart him, outstrength him, outmaneuver him, out-something him, and it is not that they are slow or stupid or incapable; it is that this one is turning all of those things they offer into weapons against them. "He seems good at fighting but how is he at command? If he really is to be your successor, he must be capable of leadership."

"He does not disappoint. He's quite intuitive and quick-thinking. He is qualified right now to take over my position, but even so he's not done learning. His ability to simply absorb information is astounding. I've been testing him on stupid useless things around him." He looks at me knowingly.

"What was the color of the third room-mates toothbrush?" I look back at him. He did this to me, only I am sure there is more to ask of him here than inside a time-lock.

"Heh, quite. He surprised me, I'll admit. He notices a lot, remembers the silliest of things. I could ask him the most outlandish bit of information, when was the sky first described as blue, and he answered: when the word blue was invented to describe the sky as blue. He's intelligent, all-around. He might one day equal me." With some sadness, I see regret cross his face. Of what, I'm not certain, but somewhere in his past he is looking and wishing he'd done something different. I can think of nothing to quell his worry or concern, but even as I flounder for something to say, somepony else speaks up.

"Sir, the exercise is complete." Shining Armor stands, alone, hoof to forehead. Everypony else is lying down, exhausted. They look roughed up, but unlike Alexander's spar mates, they have nothing worse than bruises and mild cuts. I am sure, with the way he was fighting, Shining Armor was capable of killing each of them, just like Alexander. The parallel continues.

"Very good, cadets. Armor, help them clean up. Cadets, return to your normal schedules. Guards, tonight I want extra patrols." Alexander nods to each of the named entities, though in no particular direction or at any particular pony, and waits for the resounding "yes, sir!" before leaving. I walk with him, Luna and Jasmine following shortly behind. They're talking about the fight and the way it seemed Shining Armor was hypnotizing his opponents.

"Why the extra patrols?"

"I have a feeling."

"I assume, then, that it is a bad one?" My eyes narrow. He is very lax about the castle protection normally, considering nopony wishes ill upon the whole of it. His orders disturb me, and my stomach begins to knot. I know that Alexander refuses to accept or even acknowledge my theory about him and me being the same….being reborn….but regardless he has the same 'feelings' that I have, and usually well in advance. Mine are very soon before, whereas he gets a bit of time. I claim this as evidence for my proposal, but…stubborn is stubborn. I glance at Luna, who is speaking still with Jasmine.

"Yes, about her safety. If anything is to happen, it is not for a while, but this feeling is dark. It shrieks malevolence in my ears and pours vinegar in my blood. If you hadn't come to me, I would have to you."

"I'm glad I came, though all I desired was a visit. Is this what you wanted to speak to me about?"

"No, actually. Something….personal. I wish not to talk of such matters in these caverns."

"'This is a place for strength, not for feelings'….Am I right?"

"One of my many rules." Alexander laughs, a chuckle really, but from him it means a lot. His cool outer appearance makes him seem emotionless or heartless, but really he has an immense emotional range that he hides. I'll never know why, but I do know that regardless he is kind and caring and devoted, and that is what matters.

"Considering your 'feeling', if we have to leave the caverns I would like some…'extra' patrols to escort Luna. Just while I'm talking to you." I ask, somewhat grudgingly. I've resented having to ask for help from him, and haven't had to so far, but until a proper lunar guard is built up, she's defenseless unless I'm right there with her.

"Alright." Alexander turns right around and snaps at a group of fully equipped guards just walking out. I vaguely hear him order that they need to accompany Luna for a while and they snap into gear. "How's that?"

"Just. Fine." My teeth say. Alexander laughs.

"Sirs!" I hear the voice of the blue pony. I turn to see him racing forward. "Here I am sir, ready to go."

"Good, I'm glad you were able to clean up so quickly. We can be going now."

"What is he doing here? Don't tell me you took him?" Alexander looks at me strange.

"Yeah, I did. He might not do well, but he'll do his best and we'll see where that takes him. I know you wouldn't have taken him if he didn't have some skill and potential initially. I thought I'd try my hoof at this…leadership thing."

"Funny. He'll do well, if he's given the chance. The chance was just never allotted to him here." Regret is in his voice.

"Then I'm sure he'll do exactly as needed." I turn to him, standing beside me still. "I never got your name, though. I've forgotten my manners; My name is Knight of the Moon, first sworn Guardian to Luna, She Who Raises The Moon And The Stars."

"I am Maclura, bluest of blue."

"You'll have to explain what a maclura is."

"It's a rare tree, sir, and I got that name for my being completely blue, which is rare."

"It makes sense. It's certainly interesting." I laugh a little. "Well, I know you're in bad shape, but you're still 'pending' I suppose. I want you to stay with Princess Luna while I talk with Alexander privately."

"Yes, sir!" He salutes eagerly. Not bad, not bad.

The room is quiet. Luna waits outside, understandably upset that four guards are hovering just past her reach. Jasmine is with her, no doubt feeling awkward.

"What did you need?" I say as I observe some books and other decorations.

"Well, you see….I am Celestia's guard, her personal guard. I have known her the past ten years of my life, having worked my way up to being her general and such. I am also on her council and she speaks with me often on important matters. However, she and I…. uh, we…..well….." Alexander stammers. I am shocked, because he never stammers. He is never flustered or ill at ease, never nervous or shaken.

"What?"

"I…I want what you have. You and Luna, you speak to each other and it isn't speaking. You are more than employer and employee, you are…you are _friends_. I…I have never achieved that with Princess Celestia. She is kind to me, yes, but only as much as any ruler is to her subject. I want to show her how I see her, or would like to see her. As more than my superior….as a friend…" Alexander takes a deep breathe. "As perhaps more than that…as well."

"I, uh, oh wow. I…." My face contorts wildly as I search for what to say. "What?"

"I'll not repeat myself!" His voice nearly breaks. I'm near to laughing with shock and hysteria.

"No, I heard you, but…really? I don't know… how to accomplish…'more than friends'…. Luna and I aren't…that."

"Don't play with me, I've seen you pass more than words. You have a bond with her, one that I'd like." Alexander is red. I am sure that my face is equally red. However, he's determined.

"I don't …." In my mind I punch myself. I calm down and try to relax. "Al-right. Luna and I are nothing more than friends….right now. I don't know what you see, but it's not there. I can help with friendship…I guess… but that's all I can help with." I face-hoof, softly. "What have you tried so far?"

"Nothing." To my dismay, pride shines in his voice.

"What?"

"I did not want to ruin my chances by attempting something I am uninformed about."

"I suppose that…was smart." I cough, and decide to stand back from this. We're both grown stallions, it's nothing we can't handle. "What I would do is just talk with her. Not like you usually do. 'So how was your day?' 'I was thinking we could do something.' 'Is there anything you would like me to do?' Something to start a conversation and get her interested. And go from there. Whatever comes naturally. With the way you act, she'll notice the difference. If you keep it up, she'll warm up to you, I'm sure."

"That's it?"

"Yeah, that's… all I've got. All I did, really. Talking and a natural bond between us. We clicked into place, and that was that."

"I guess it's all I can do then." Alexander looks disheartened, and I think of something to say when we both hear a crash and a yelp, followed by Mary's voice, muffled by the walls.

"Luna, run, they're after you!" Mary's voice rings but is cut off soon after. My senses heighten and both of us hurl ourselves out the door into the hallway, where Luna stands surrounded by ponies. We flank her, and I take note of the details. Both Mary and Jasmine are being held by ponies with knives at their throats. Maclura has a terrified look on his face, but stands in front on Luna dutifully. Luna is not running, but has her horn glowing in what I assume is anger, judging by her mane's turbulent wave and the red seething feeling I'm receiving.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Alexander snarls, his eyes narrow. "We released your damn injured weeks ago."

"This isn't about the fallen, this is about saving the sun!" One of them snarls back. "We know that Celestia is blind to the death of her pure sister, and can't see the monster she is now! And you, her guardian, you are just as blind!" The belief and venom in his voice is unbelievable.

"If you think I'm blind, you have some issues. I'll not be outdone by foals and cowards." Alexander lunges forward with the ferocity of a tiger, roaring as if he were one. He startles the ponies holding back Mary and Jasmine, and in their confusion I make my own lunge, and free my friends.

"You two, stay by Luna, they won't hurt you; it's Luna they're after!" I call to them, and shove them vaguely in Luna's direction. "Maclura, you keep her safe. Luna, do your best!" I know she's still relatively low on magic, and that fighting isn't her thing, but she's better than she was before. Besides that, if I let anypony through I'll be damned.


	44. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

I let out my jaguar-imitating growl and let protective-feral rage flow over me. The two I just bowled over are coming after me, and my first instinct is to run, to lead them away, but there's nowhere to run. Instead I puff up my wings and meet them in their charge. Like writhing wild snakes we tangle on the floor, hissing and biting and clawing at each other with hooves relentless. I manage to grab one by his neck, and swing him away from me, then roll side-ways with his pal, knocking him silly. I'm not actually sure what gender this pony is, but I don't exactly care at the moment. They're fighting hard and so am I.

I kick the pony away, and turn to face some of those rushing towards Luna. There's maybe twenty of them, but that's just a rough guess, and there's most likely, in reality, many more. I dive into the masses, letting loose a throat-ripping roar that startles all the ponies I've landed in. I growl at them, and am aware that smoke is leaking out of my mouth, eyes, and nose. I can see the fear in them, but they stand their ground, tightly bunched against one another like loops in a rope that's been weathered with time.

They shift around me, likely afraid to make a move, but I can sense their desire to fight me, to get this over with. I chuckle a little. There's no joy in the little laugh. I look at the deformed circle around me, maybe eight alone right here, and turn after the ones closest to Luna. I jump over their heads, land, turn and push them into their comrades. They're all heavy, and even before I finish pushing at them there are more jumping onto me. They pound at my back but I keep pushing until we're a good distance away from Luna, which is about three or so yards, but it's better than being nearly on top of her and the others.

I roll onto my back, squishing three or four of the ponies around and on top of me. I feel, very suddenly, the coldness of their bodies compared to mine. Mine feels normal at the moment, but theirs feel like ice cubes, which means that in reality I am on fire. It'll be a pain in the ass to break out of this feral, because I'm only getting hotter. I risk going into rage-feral continuing this, but what choice have I?

Somepony grabs my wings, and hold me down. Inside, I laugh a little. With an anchor, I can kick and writhe and buck all I want; I'm just as dangerous held down as I am moving around. That internal laugh breaks out, and as I start to kick and writhe and buck, my laugh leaks out with the smoke. I blindly strike anypony near me, hard and swift. My nameless, endless, sightless thrashing ends when I hear somepony gasp. Among all the sounds of fighting coming from me, Alexander, and these others, I hear somepony else.

Then I hear Luna.

"You leave her alone!" I hear the sound of magick accompany her voice, but I become very worried. They'll not likely hurt Mary or Jasmine, but if they thought they could get Luna with them….I use my own magick to bitch-slap everypony holding onto me, and push them away. The effort is draining, no doubt because of my miracle I performed earlier. I struggle to my feet, and see Luna in front of Mary and Jasmine, who are terrified on the floor. The pony standing up to her is wielding some weapon or other, I don't really care what it is, I just know that he's swinging it, that I'm flying toward it, that I will not let him hurt her if I can help it.

Something yanks on my tail and my speed dies, and out of instinct I yell, "no", but with force, because I am terrified, because she is in danger, because I don't want to fail her and because she needs me and _I am not there_. The air compresses around the word and releases, a cheap imitation of the Canterlot Voice, but it has no effect, and as I hit the ground I see the weapon swinging still towards her. But I hear no pain filled gasp or yelp or scream from her, just a pain filled moan from her attacker. I see, blurrily, that Maclura speedily jumped in and stabbed the larger pony in the gut. Shock, pride and thanks flow through me quickly, and then I relax and turn my attention to the pony that grabbed me.

One pony has hold of my silver tail in her mouth, and is growling at me. I growl back and pounce on her, roll and throw her into her friends. But as I start to get up to continue, a sharp point meets my side and pain fills my ribcage. I exclaim some non-word in pain, a large amount of smoking air blooming outwards. I elbow whoever stabbed me and they stumble away, but come back for another blow, that meets its mark. On my other side pain blossoms through me. I back hand him with my wing, sending him sprawling, but the damage is done.

Blood rushes out the two wounds, and unfortunately for me, I don't rapidly heal while_ in_ protective-feral, only after coming out of it. I face the weapon-wielding pony, his knife holding some amount of my blood. I nod to him, 'come at me', and he complies. I recognize him. I'm not stupid. This is the dust-colored pony that attacked me. He runs forward and I meet him, preparing a powerful punch for his still-unbroken jaw. He prepares an equally powerful slice for my still-uncut throat. I duck under his swing, and throw the punch, but hit his abdomen instead of his jaw, but the blow sends him away from me anyway. I begin to go after him, but, as could be expected, somepony tackles me. They tear at my wings, viciously pulling at anything they can grab hold of and ripping. I shake my body to loose them, but they hold tightly. I jump into the air and land on my back, sending pain through my wounds, but still they hold.

I locate their stomach with my elbow, and jab hard into soft stomach skin and flesh. I don't break skin, but it would probably have been better if I had. A blow like that just crushed his internal organs, which will take much longer to heal than a stab wound, a comparatively small wound. Unfortunately, this situation requires I do anything possible to help keep Luna safe. She's my responsibility. This pain was brought upon themselves, and I hope they realize it. I didn't want this, but they made it necessary.

The pony lets go, blacking out from the pain, and I get up. I turn to Luna, who's firing blue bolts of fire at attackers, but she's very hesitant. I see why, one of them has Jasmine again, is dragging her by her mane. Mary is still lying on the ground. Maclura is fighting, I'm sure, but he's nowhere to be seen. I race to Luna's side, nudge her to reassure her, and focus back on the mass of ponies. I can feel that Luna is exhausted already, those bolts are powerful, and I'm sure her anger can carry her only so far.

"Knights, they intend to hurt her, I can see it." Pain is in her voice. She worries for her friend.

"I can get her. Will you be safe for a moment?" I feel very nervous about leaving her for even long enough to save Jasmine, but I can't abandon my friend, our friend.

"Yes, go." I obey, moving forward in a dash that is every bit powered by the feral state. The speed is unnatural and difficult to control, but it gets me there in time to block a sword blow that would have, no doubt, killed Jasmine. My sword and I lean against the heavy sword that threatened to axe-chop my friend in two. I push up against the pressure, but find myself stuck. That dusty stallion made his way back here, to attack my friend and draw me away from Luna. I look back to see Luna standing by herself, surrounded by violent others. Mary is behind her, but standing now. I see the blue hide of Maclura dashing around, making small effective blows here and there, but he's not close to Luna at all.

The swarm of ponies has grown in these past few moments. More than twenty there are now, possibly forty. Alexander is also amidst the horde, but he is very distracted.

No one is there for Luna.

Emotions flood me rapidly, and without consent. Most of all is worry. My Luna is in danger, and I'm stuck, absolutely stuck! I try to throw off that damn stallion, I give everything I have into stopping him, somehow, but every time he does the same, and we meet an impasse. I feel Luna waver, her strength fading, her magick exhausted. No, no, no!

"Back off old mare!" I perceive the information hastily. Somepony has stood up to them. Mary stands, wings raised high, in front of Luna. More silent no's fill my head.

"No, she is my princess, just as you claim Celestia as yours!"

"We hold no mercy for interlopers."

"I'm not so weak today, that I'll just stand aside and let you harm her." Mary tenses, and I see her in her old days, strong and young and, holy shit, really powerful. I see for a moment the strength required for years of hard training and long practices, years of difficult maneuvers and impossible feats.

"We're not backing down just because you stand up. We're not leaving until she, or _somepony_, is dead!" The mass leaps forward, and Mary, by herself, fends them all off. I don't know how she found the strength or ability to do it, but she is holding them back. I am encouraged by her strength and find my own. I push back against my rival, and this time I win. He falls back. I grin darkly at him, because he's lost again, and he knows it. A witty comment is about to happen when I hear a sick, clean sheathing of metal in blood and body. His eyes narrow, mine widen. I turn, slowly, painfully, to see Mary, a blade run through her. How frail she looks.

What did I think? An untrained elder mare could really survive? Could fight off an uncountable amount of violent desperate ponies?

Yes. I did. I thought wrong.

Blood pounds in my ears, and then every sensation leaves my body. I see more attacks coming for Luna, as if Mary never stood there. I am still, for a fraction of a second, and then rage. Rage consumes my mind. My body and my soul and my heart are lost to pure unequivocal anger. Rage calls. Violence is the answer.

I feel no sorrow or regret as I smash through everypony to defend Luna and Mary now. I hold no reservation, as I did weeks ago when my training was decided. I grimace as though I were killing insects. I don't care if I'm killing them. I don't care if they're blood stains my hooves. What right have they? They forfeited them in coming here with violence in mind, and they lost them forever when they struck a killing blow to Mary.

Why didn't I see this sooner? It's always been this way. The only way they'll learn is if I fight them on their terms. If they have murder in their hearts, I have to take it into mine. In mere seconds, no bragging intended, I am upon the one holding Mary's death. I look into their eyes, show them my rage and my pain, and deliver a blow. After that, all I know is red.

Bloody. Red.


	45. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

"Knights!"

A voice calls me out of red darkness. My own perhaps? Have I fallen to my own pain and desires? Is that why it feels so familiar?

"Wake up, we need you." Is that desperation in her voice? My eyes flutter open, weakly. I hurt, everywhere. I'm sure everypony around me does as well, seeing as they're all bloody and broken. _I did that. All of this was me. Why? Because…because…_

"Mary!" I stiffly shoot up.

"Yes…She's not doing well." Jasmine says. Luna is already by Mary's side.

"The truth?" I look with a plead into Jasmine's eyes. She shakes her head slowly, her messy mane wobbling slightly.

"I can do _nothing._" I get up, painfully, and go to her.

Blood is everywhere, on her, on the floor, on me, on Luna. _I did this…_ Her wound is huge, gaping, a hole right through her side. The blow was awkward, tearing through several organs, irreversibly rendering them like shreds of paper, never to be healed. Tears blur my sight. Pain is everywhere right now. Mary breathes with it.

"Knights.. Come 'ere." Mary says from the floor.

"This…can't happen.. you have to …. Stay." I command, knowing in essence the futility.

"I am not sorry… You are my best friends, my only real ones, it seems… I did what I could to 'elp, and I'm not sorry."

"I shouldn't have left you two… But… neither should I have abandoned Jasmine…"

"You did what's right… they are the wrong doers… and there's nothin' to be doing about it now… Knights, I was going to die soon anyway… the fact that you did your miracle got in the way of that, so to say…. But it gave me the strength to go out with a bang, to pro… protect my friends…" Her eyes squint in pain.

"Maybe I could do it again… Maybe I could recall that… that feeling…" I think.

"No, it's best you don' do that. I'm old enough to know it's my time. I had a good life, Knights, and Luna, and Jasmine, and a lot of it was 'cause of you all. I'm not….I'm not….I'm not sorry…" Her last word comes out like a hiss, the sentence a struggle to emit. And then suddenly there's only three of us in the room, both awake and alive.

A cold horrid feeling passes over us. She's…gone. Sorrow washes through us, a cold freezing ocean of pain and loss. I turn to my friends. Luna is crying, trying to deny it somehow by shaking her head, as if disbelief would make it so. Jasmine's face is grim, and tears are at the edge of her eyes, but she controls herself, I think, to be strong in the wake of this pain for herself, or her friends. All I know is that when I hug them, hold them close and dear and by my own blood and pain, _safe_, we hold nothing back.

Alexander arrives some time later, with Celestia and more guards in tow. The ones that were with us before did well, I suppose, and Maclura proved himself by actively fighting, but I can share no pride in them. Somepony was lost. In a sense, though everypony did their best and Luna remained safe, the night was an utter failure. I don't even remember all of what happened.

It is explained to me, by Jasmine, that after I broke in the skull of the one who killed Mary, I went berserk, until nopony was conscious or alive. Alexander stayed out of my way, and made sure Maclura was safe, but there was no other threat after them and I went into a comatose state until I was called back by Jasmine.

Deep pain and agony of a variety wash over me. I killed somepony. Maybe more than one. I. Killed. Somepony. The words just echo and echo, the knowledge eating me. That pony had friends and family that cared about them, and I killed them. I am a killer. I find no satisfaction in their deaths, but regardless, I am a killer. My hooves are stained, figuratively and literally. My whole body is literally covered in blood, my own and others. Mostly others… I really am a monster now.

I can't regret my actions, though. Luna is safe, and I did what I thought was best in the moment, and had no way of knowing it would turn out this badly. Therefore, this was the best possible course of action.

No. There is always something more I could have done, even if I can't think of it. I can't reason with this. Somepony is dead. It's my fault. I have to live with it. I don't regret that Luna is safe, but I lost it. I lost my mind to anger and now somepony is dead. As Luna talks with her sister, I sit down with my head in my hooves, mentally punching myself over and over.

"You did your best, sir." Maclura, the little blue pony, puts his hoof on my shoulder.

"My best wasn't good enough. I lost control, and….I killed somepony."

"Then get better. I .. saw you go crazy, twice, and I was afraid of you until I saw you were only doing that to try to keep everypony safe. And I realized that this isn't the first time you've had to do this. These ponies have fought you before, haven't they?" He reasons.

"Yes. Three times before, I believe."

"And each time you went… wild?"

"Yes."

"Then they knew what they were dealing with. They were here believing in a cause worth fighting for and they were probably thinking it was worth dying for too if they came after you even after they saw all that stuff you did before." He paused, looking at me seriously, but lightly. "Their mistake was coming here again and striking down innocents to boot. I can see what their point was, Alexander told me the gist, but on top of that mistake they attacked civilians. They were villains. I'm not saying they deserved to die, but they knew what they were doing, as much as a stallion that purposefully steps on a live snake knows what he's doing."

"So I'm a live snake now?"

"You know that's not what I meant, sir." A hardness comes over his small face and I wait for more. Nothing comes, so I decide to comment on his actions.

"You seem like a good pony, especially after taking part in that fight with no warning. Were you injured?"

"Yes, but it's nothing." He instinctively hides his right hind-hoof. I glare at him. "Yes, I got a nasty cut on my hoof but it's really nothing." He shows me the cut, which is across the back of his right hind-hoof.

"It's pretty deep. You want this checked out. I'm surprised that you didn't get anything worse."

"Me too. I guess I'm speedier than I thought. I'm just sad I couldn't take down even one pony. All I was able to do, sir, was distract them for the bigger guards. For all my speed, I didn't have much strength behind any of my blows, though I did give it my all." He's disappointed in himself.

"Your actions helped, I'm sure. I saw some of those moments, you slipping in and out of clusters and taking a good hard stab at each of them before moving on. Your wounds may not have hurt them immediately, but they'll be aching later. Some of those wounds were really deep." I commend him, trying to raise his spirits.

"You think so? I'm glad my best wasn't absolutely terrible. I still have to get better. We both do, right?"

"Right." I take a look around us and see that everypony is still blood-soaked. "Let's see if they need anything from us and get cleaned up." I walk over to Alexander, Luna, and Celestia. I don't know where Jasmine is. "Is there anything we can do to help here?"

"No, Knights. We need to relocate the injured and the deceased, but it's nothing for you. Go get cleaned up, I'll find you soon." Alexander replies. I nod to him, take a look at Luna, who smiles at me, and Celestia, who seems sorrowful. I leave, with Maclura close behind. I head to the nearest washroom I know, which is all the way by the bedrooms in the lunar wing. The blood on my hooves have long been dried and worn off, so no tracks are left.

The cool room is still and dark and blue. I look at the mirrors along the wall. I am horrified by my own image. I am literally blood-red from head to hoof. My mane is slick with it, my face the only place that the color is mostly faded away from tears and face-rubbing. I look horrible, horrifying, monstrous…I find the edge of the tub, which sinks down into the floor instead of being a raised basin, and plunge in. The tub is surprisingly deep, which is actually no surprise because it was built for a princess, an alicorn. The water around me turns murky and brown. I stay under until the color no longer refreshes itself with another bout from my mane. I stand in the water, my head barely above the surface.

"You're really weighed down by this, sir."

"Yes. I hoped I would never have to kill another pony."

"Another?"

"It's a complicated story. Let's just say I was another pony a thousand years ago, and I fought in the Alicorn Wars." Maclura is silent. I wonder if he remembers what the Alicorn Wars are? "I'll tell you more later."

"Why not now?" He asks, innocently.

"I don't feel like it."

"You could use a distraction. I could use some noise in this quiet place." I roll my eyes at him, and motion for him to come into the water. He's covered in a lot of blood too, armor and all. My own is still on, but it's more an outfit than armor. My sword is actually back in the hallway still, I threw it aside when… things got heavy. As I start to talk I take my newly wet clothes off.

"A thousand years ago, just before Luna became Nightmare Moon, she met a pony named Dark Knights. They became good friends and he became her personal guard, fulfilling his cutie mark and his talent as well as finding his best friend in Luna. However, even with his companionship she fell into pain and jealousy and a lie, and became Nightmare Moon. Dark Knights became her General, and fought on her side during the Alicorn Wars. During the final of the thirteen battles she was defeated, and he was left behind. He asked Celestia to do something that would make him there for her, and her solution was killing him, sending his soul forward in time, and having him be reborn to be her guard. That's me. During the Alicorn Wars I killed many ponies. Many. Too many. But I believed in Luna, and she asked me to, so I did. Just like I protect her now. But I wasn't asked to kill, and it wasn't necessary by any means. I killed of my own at-the-moment desire."

"How did you meet her?"

"I walked up to her, and told her how bored she looked."

"Bored?"

"We were at a summer party, in the middle of the day, and nopony was doing anything interesting or talking to her and well, it was the middle of the _day_, it wasn't exactly her cup of tea to be up and out and about at that time."

"And then what?"

"I asked her to spend some time with me, and she did, blowing off her sister and the whole party. We went and ran around in the Canterlot gardens, before the capital was even built there. Her sister was so pissed, I mean, she was so angry that her mane actually turned pink-red! She got even madder that we laughed at her to her face. From then on we were very close, always together."

"Always?" Maclura looks at me with disbelief.

"Nearly always." I pause. "There was a time where she refused to see me, where she banished me to anywhere but near her. I was heartbroken, you can imagine…"

"I can't actually, having never felt so protective or attached to anything."

"Well, I'm sure there's somepony you have felt the same with." Maclura shakes his head.

"I'm only eighteen, you know, it's normal, marginally, that I haven't had a special somepony."

"Not even a crush?"

"No." Maclura blushes. "Is this even normal for a general to be talking to his cadet about?"

"I don't care. I'm not like Alexander, I'm not so formal. I'll throw the 'I'm in charge' card around, but only on duty. Otherwise, you and me are equals. Being the first, you'll likely hold a rank over anypony that comes after you, unless they're special and talented out their ears, or you no longer deserve it. In essence you're my second in command, unless there's somepony better suited, but there is no pony else."

"Who says I can't be loose?" Alexander says as he struts in, pretending to be offended.

"Me." I retort, but become worried. "Where is Luna?"

"With Celestia. Nopony will even try to hurt her. Jasmine is with them as well. I believe they're getting washed up as well."

"I hope they're alright." Maclura says thoughtfully.

"Ponies are dead, Blue One, I doubt they're alright." Alexander says grimly. He takes off his armor, and joins us in the water, turning it dark colors again, momentarily. "But I know they will be one day. Death is difficult. But loved ones are never far away, even once they pass on. Mary is somewhere nearby, I like to think, thinking about how much she loves her friends."

"You seem to understand her well." I say, not knowing what else. "But what about those others?"

"The ones we killed? They died believing in something, which isn't a bad way to go. They believed wrong, but they didn't know that. I think that they'll see their error, or not, and pass on. Nopony is truly bad, after all. I don't believe that."

"I like that idea." Maclura smiles thoughtfully.

"I still feel awful… I took a life, maybe more than one." I look at my reflection in the water. The face of a killer, regardless of number.

"You think you got more than one?" Alexander looks at me, horrified. "No, you only got the one. Every one of the others are mine."

"How many did you…" I don't even want to ask the question. "Why?"

"She was in danger, and she is precious to you, and you are my friend. Four, by the way. I killed four ponies." He pauses, feeling their weight. "They were on accident, most of them, but they're dead anyway. Even in your rage, you only took the one. Everypony else was knocked unconscious or immobile."

"We…. Have to learn better control. You and I are far too strong when we lose it." Horror flows through me like destructive magic, powerful and untamed.

"That's where you're wrong. It's only I who wasn't in control. Even without your mind, your control was greater than mine." He scoffs at himself.

"No, I was not. I may have voluntarily killed that one, but even then I was a prisoner to my emotions. You know when I go that far into feral I'm just a mass of rage and nothing more." I'm getting angry, and I'm not sure why. Perhaps because he's insulting himself?

"And even then you only killed one, I killed four! Not because my emotions were out of my hooves, but because I wasn't able to keep them alive. You know how I killed them? I hit them a little too hard, and that was it. I couldn't keep my strength back at all. They died because of my spell that I can't even control."

"The same spell that's killing you! If it's causing so many problems, why not release it?"

"It's a bit late for that, and you know it. They're already dead, and soon I'll be as well!" Alexander yells, grimacing. "There's no point in me 'learning' or changing anything, because I'd bet you by the time they come for another attack, if they do, I'll be in the ground somewhere." He growls at me. We stare at each other, him forcing me to face the facts and me wanting to deny them. Finally I just push him away.

"I'm clean enough. I'm leaving." I wade out of the pool and get out. I shake myself mostly dry and decide that's good enough.

"You can't ignore this. It's a fact. You may face it yourself one day."

"I can't, because I promised Luna I wouldn't leave her, that I'd fight death to stay with her. I can't break that promise."

"You can't fight death." I say nothing, then leave. I go to Luna's bedroom, remove my wet clothes, put dry ones on, and go to where I suspect Luna is.

I can't fight death?

I know.


	46. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

I follow my contact with Luna to her sister's bedroom, high in the tallest tower. I sit outside and wait. They're talking and I don't want to interrupt. They'll come out when they're ready, and not a moment before.

I keep my mind empty while they talk. I don't want to think about anything, because no matter what path I start down on, I'll end up with "and I'm a killer". I'll destroy myself on the inside if I think like that. So I stay blank, empty, staring at a wall to keep from thinking of anything at all. After an hour or so, I can't really tell without thinking, Luna and Celestia walk out, surprised to see me sitting here.

"How long have you been here?" Luna asks worriedly.

"A while. I don't know how long exactly. I didn't want to think about it. I didn't listen in on you, if that's what you're worried about." I smile, sort of.

"No I was not worried about that. You could have come in, you know." Luna swings her left hoof forward a bit, as if to point at me and the obvious at the same time.

"No, no. It would not have been proper. I thought you would like some time with your sister, especially considering tonights events." I look away. What does she think of me now?

"You did well, protecting my sister tonight, Knights. The events here were tragic, but with everything in mind, you did very well. The following days and nights will be difficult, but I want you to know that." Celestia says, trying to comfort me.

"With all respect due, I will not be happy with myself for many days and nights to follow. Nothing anypony can say will change that, because tonight shouldn't have happened the way it did."

"I understand. I will bid you both good night then." Celestia nods to us both and returns to her room.

I follow Luna away, feeling disconnected and down.

"Would you like to know what we were speaking about?" Luna asks.

"If you want to tell me." I'm not really interested, but they must have spoken about something important if she is wanting to talk to me about it.

"Very well. We were talking about how to deal with the organization attempting to assassinate me. Sister thinks if I get more active in the world outside the castle, besides the weather work, they will begin to see I am not evil, and I wish only well for our kingdom. She suggested I go out, like I did when I first met Mary, and see the city."

"I think that is a good idea, but we need more guards first. It's obvious that they are very serious about this, despite our prompting for them to cease. Maclura already shows great promise, but we need numbers as well as skill. Alexander's guards are not the answer to this, though they did well in keeping up they are not your guards. We need our own."

"We thought so as well. Perhaps now that we have one, our 'popularity' will go up. If one can accept us, can accept me, then more can as well." Hopeful silence permeates us as Luna finishes.

"What…what are we doing for Mary? We'll need to arrange a funeral, right?" I look down, saddened by the need to say farewell to Mary 'properly'.

"Yes, but we have already cried our tears. Her parting was tragic, and I admit that I have been dreading this coming, but she was right, it was her time, and nothing we could ever have done would have changed that. We will miss her, but she is strong again, somewhere beyond our reach, most likely watching us and wishing us well. Death…is not my friend, but it claims ponies in due time, and takes care of them for all eternity. I believe that Mary is happy and safe now, and wants the same for us."

"That is very similar to what Alexander told me. I suppose I believe the same, but I have never really … thought about it… well, not in _this_ lifetime." I roll my eyes at my own strange past.

"I refuse to be sad about this. I regret that she is gone, but not that she is safe now." At the word regret, my heart stops and I am reminded that I took a life. Luna notices my panic. "You hold regret."

"Yes."

"Over what, might I ask?"

"I regret two things, that Mary is ..dead, and that another is dead by my hooves. I killed tonight, and I cannot undo that. I do not regret keeping you safe, but I will forever regret that somepony is dead now because of me."

"I see. I understand that feeling."

"How?"

"I once was in the same situation as you, but reversed. I kept you safe, but killed somepony to do it."

"When did this happen?" I ask very curious now. "I do not remember."

"I was Nightmare Moon at the time, during the Alicorn Wars. I did not care about killing then, but I had many nights on the moon to think back about it." Luna looks down as well, but in thought rather than sorrow. "I realized, deep in thought for many years, that even as the Nightmare, I considered your life worth more than any other pony's. I still cared for you, even as a monster. By the time I was able to really think about it, I thought you were dead forever more, but I had you for a few more months before I was banished for those thousand years. I thought it was worth it. That pony I killed for you did not deserve to die, but neither did you. I suppose it all comes down to what is right and what is wrong, but such infinite and intangible things are difficult to measure. I thought it was right that you live, and he thought it was wrong that you live, though it was more that he thought it was wrong that I bring eternal night and that you fight for me, but in the end it was my 'right' that won over his 'wrong'. You walked away, he did not." She looks at me, eyebrows curled like confused skinny caterpillars. "Still I cannot come to regret his death knowing that I was allowed to keep you. I wish he had not been killed, of course, but with the balance resting as it was, I feel that I made the best decision I could."

"It is a troublesome matter, isn't it? In the same way, I am most glad you are safe and unharmed, but the pony I killed… I did not need to. I could have just as easily knocked him unconscious and moved on, but I wanted to kill him because he killed Mary and then moved on to you. I was just so upset, so frightened that I would lose more than one of my friends, so angry that he took even one, that I did nothing to restrain myself." I shudder. "I crushed his head in with my hoof… I felt him die instantly…in fear and pain…."

Luna looks at me as we keeping walking. I don't know how she feels about this. I hate myself, so very very much.

"You did what you thought was best, yes?"

"At the moment.. yes."

"Then it was the 'right' thing to do. Emotions make us do strange things. It once drove me to try to kill my own sister. I understand your feelings, very well. It was not the best 'right' thing to do, however, so I have decided that you will be punished for this. I was punished, when the same situation was around me, and so you will undergo an equal punishment."

"What?" I am suddenly scared. What could she do to me that's equal to death? I deserve this, yes, but it frightens me nonetheless.

"You will drink of a special elixir. It will cause you pain, but you will not die. It is a cleansing ritual as well, and it will atone for your crime. It is a punishment as well as a cure." Luna explains.

"Yes." I agree to it. I deserve it, and I know it, and I accept it.

"Very well. Tomorrow night you will undertake your punishment. Tonight we plan ahead. Celestia has already given Alexander his punishment, which is worse."

"What is worse than what I will go through?" What could be worse than an elixir that causes pain?

"He may not use magic for the next week, and he will take the same drink as well, albeit a stronger draft. The magic part has already started. He will take the drink with you tomorrow." Luna waits. "You are not made that I have made this decision, are you?"

"No, of course not. I know I deserve it, there was always something I could have done better, and I know it, so I willingly take this punishment. I only regret that it will not bring the dead back to life through my suffering."

"It cannot do that, no. But in older times it was considered acceptable punishment for those who took a life. It is not pleasant."

"I understand."

"Good, then let us find Jasmine and make arrangements. There is no time like the present, as it is said." Luna smiles, a true smile. She is not happy, I don't think, not right this moment, but she is not sad either. She has accepted the truth, and is not letting it drag her down.

"Yes, I agree." We walk along in silence, both of our moods much better than they were previously. "Wait, where is Jasmine? Alexander said she was with you."

"She was, but she left. She felt that she was intruding, or so she said. I think she desired to be alone."

"Nopony should want to be alone tonight. Let us be hasty then." I shake my head at Jasmine's decision. We need each other tonight, especially tonight.

We avoid the hall, for obvious reasons. Looking for Jasmine, we wander a bit. We actually find her in Mary's craft room, talking to Maclura. He's big compared to her, I realize. She's just a bit shorter than him, which actually makes her really really small compared to me. I never realized how…_little_ she was. Her personality makes her seem bigger, I guess. She has a lot of heart and determination. It makes sense. They don't stop talking as we walk in. They're so wrapped up in their conversation we might as well be invisible. Another thing I realize, is that they are both solid colors. Jasmine is green with green hair and green eyes, different greens of course, but greens nonetheless. Maclura is blue with blue hair and blue eyes, again different blues but blues regardless. They match, in a sense. They look cute together, and they click really well…. My mind goes down a path they might walk together. It's not for me to decide, no no no, but I hope 'they' work out.

Luna clears her throat and they still take no notice. I look at her, and think, very difficultly,

_We should leave them be._ The mental message is difficult, but something I've finally managed to do properly almost every time.

_Yes, let us find something else to do. We can begin planning without Jasmine, I think she needs this more._ I nod, not wanting to try another message, which takes a lot of strain. We carefully walk out, leaving the pair to themselves.

"I think it should be at the sunset." I say.

"Explain." Luna looks at me curiously.

"I think about her life, it was pretty good for a while and then it got scary, like the sun setting, and you don't know what to do during the night. Then she met you, and you made her life better, like the calm of the night that comes after that scare. Maybe you could set the sun and raise the moon from the ceremony." I reason out loud. It's a shaky analogy, but I think it's fitting.

"I see. I suppose we need to go out to find a suitable casket. Something beautiful. We also need a dress for her to wear, floral arrangements, perhaps a few other decorations, seats if there are many ponies coming, some words prepared to say about her….."

"It's going to sting like this for a long while." The reality of it is going to constantly rear back and slap us in the face for a while. It may prove to be unbearable.

"Yes, but we must remind ourselves that she is better where she is now. We may have made the last stretch the best, but she is better where she is now." Luna asserts her idea.

"I agree. We'll miss her, but we cannot be held down forever by our sorrows."

"Yes, absolutely." Luna pauses suddenly. Her stomach growls. "We still have not eaten yet tonight, and it has been several hours now into the night that we have been awake."

"To be honest, I am not hungry."

"I am. Not very hungry, but enough."

"Let us get you something to eat."


	47. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

After Luna eats we return to her room. We plan to go out in the day to find the necessary arrangements. Jasmine has been informed of our plans and will likely join us. Even though it is fairly early in the night, equal to about noon in the day, we will be getting up at what is usually the time we sleep, or really, she sleeps. Luna crawls into bed and I sit at her desk, reading some flight maneuvers and instructions. I do this every night for about an hour, and then 'go to sleep' on the other side of Luna's bed.

I don't read for very long though, not tonight. I can only focus on the words for a few lines at a time before my thoughts drift off, and away. I quit after only a few minutes. I crawl into bed beside Luna, wondering at how easily we came into the habit of sleeping in the same bed. If I think about it, it becomes awkward, but it feels natural to be close to each other, and despite my attempts to sleep in my own room, she always gets bad dreams and I am called back. We just decided that I should sleep in here automatically every night, to save us the trouble. I lay down, curled up not far from her. I close my eyes, but only to think. Having slept last night, I won't be tired for another few weeks, not tired in need of sleep. Even when physically exhausted, I need only lay down, awake, to become rejuvenated. I may not need to really lay down at all, but it certainly seems most logical.

I wonder. I think about the ponies that died tonight, all of them. I doubt I could sleep even if I was allowed to by the spell. I feel as if all six of those who died tonight were caused by me. Mary and the one are directly my fault, but even the four Alexander claimed feel as if they were mine. I can't help but want to bear the responsibility of their deaths. Luna said that the drink, the elixir, was or is a way of atoning for crimes. I hope those ponies see me drink it, so they know how I feel. I really didn't want anypony to die, and I suppose that was the problem. In a conflict where one or more pony wants somepony to die, it may be that there will always be somepony that dies, even if it's not the one everypony wants. I hope they don't come back again. I won't hesitate to stop them. If the only way to stop them is to kill them…. I don't know how I feel about that. To me, of course Luna is worth it, but I feel awful saying some other ponies' lives are worth less than anypony else's. I wasn't lying when I said I would do anything for Luna, but my heart weighs heavily for what I did to keep her safe tonight. I'll never fully regret it, just as I will never fully be happy with it.

I wish that the past is something you could just step away from, say "I'm done letting you screw with me!" and leave. Remember it, of course, but let go the burden that comes with it. That's the part that trips me. The weight of the memories. They're so heavy, so gripping. Behind a pony's face, deep in their mind, somewhere nopony else may tread, words and images and movement are captured and they affect us deeply. Sometimes badly, sometimes not. I have many happy memories that outweigh the pain of tonight, standing alone. But this one bad memory may haunt me forever, might grow in size and tear me up. I'll never forget. I wouldn't want to, if I could, but it will stay with me, for as long as I live.

I sigh, out loud, in reality. This is the first night of many I'll have to ponder and curse myself with. I roll around, onto my back, and look out Luna's large window. The moon is softly rising. The half crescent is lovely, a Cheshire cat's smile in the night, the stars its spots and stripes. Larger, brighter stars serve as the eyes, and a cluster further down make a lovely nose. I like this time of the month. That Cheshire-smile has been a favorite for me for a long time. I thought it funny that I could see a face in the night sky, a happy one to contrast with the ever-serious faces of my parents. Though it was Luna's moon and Luna's night, it was nothing like her, still isn't. That smile borders on twisted some nights, and no such face could ever appear on fair Luna.

Luna….I wonder what she thinks of me. I know what she _said_, but this matter is making me question everything. I _did_ kill somepony. That's bound to elicit some negative thinking, right? Although, I can find no such thought in Luna's mind, having spent time with her afterward, both of us in thought. Perhaps there is only what's at face value to deal with here.

Luna… I wonder if it will continue like this. How long will they come after her? Can I make them stop? How far will I have to go before she is safe from these ponies that wish her ill? Even after interrogating the ones I'd injured, each of which swore to the same vow Pontiac proposed. Some of them gave descriptions of their family members, and names, promising that each of them would also 'resign' from duty. Some of them believed me more than others, feeling truly sorry as if the truth had been hidden and knowing it now was a shock. Some only did as asked because they believed in holding words, and because member Pontiac said they would, they had to. To do otherwise, they said, made a liar of their fellow, and dishonored everypony in the order. I wonder if anypony died tonight related to any of those who swore.

I was told, by many of them, that it was likely most of the order not enveloped in the vow would continue anyway, and would likely believe that those who accepted the vow had been hypnotized or tricked somehow by the Nightmare. I rolled my eyes at their title for Luna, because while it may have fit, once, it no longer applied and it irritated me. Thinking about it, I'm more of a nightmare than she is. I shouldn't be surprised they chose to attack again, but it still registers heavy in my mind that they did.

I'm very worried about going out in the morning. It will be quick, and there will be guards nearby, and Luna may well wear a disguise, but I don't know what the Moon Killers are capable of. I scoff at their silly name, that they themselves chose. They've never killed a moon before, and they never will. I'll see ducks turned to mice before I let that happen. I don't feel confident about not getting in a fight. I wish I could say that I was completely confident about my ability to defend her without killing.

I think back to Pontiac and the others. How mightily I boasted of my new skills. And then the first time the boasts are put to a test they fall flat and I failed miserably. I still lost control. True that I am much better about controlling the rage, but my emotions still got the better of me, and I made a grave mistake, no pun intended. I return to my newly favorite sport of mentally punching myself. I am such an idiot. I feel like running my head into the ground from the embarrassment, stupidity, and my lack of control. The guilt is it's own mountain, and I can never overcome it. I'll never see it's peak, no matter how hard I climb to get over it, I am never going to break it down, topple it, or reach the other side.

Instead of running my head into the ground, I shake my head, feel my hair rubbing against Luna's soft sheets. I look back out the window at the Cheshire-smile. It looks cold outside, reminding me that the best season is coming up, winter. We're just about to the time of the first snow. I smile, disappointed. I still can't make a cloud, and I certainly can't make rain or snow. Luna showed me how, but the ability is beyond my reach, utterly. I remember it vividly, her flying through the air with millions of snowflakes flowing out from under her wings like a cape that nature made. She was like the heart of a beautiful blizzard, strong and fierce and alive. The white of the snow stood out wonderfully against the blue of her body and wings, drawing attention to the details of both without distracting attention wholly away from either. She could not have looked more graceful lest she began to dance with the curtain of white flowing out from her.

I could only watch with amazement. I will never be able to do anything so beautiful as she can do without trying. My only skills are swiftness of tongue, and fighting, both of which are fairly useless outside of this specific situation. I might speak well, but I gain no pleasure from it but while in banter with my Luna. I could never find any true joy away from her, I don't think. Not for long anyway. I think, often, of how silly my attachments to her seem. Every other thought is about her and her needs, and not me. She is the point of my life, I guess. I….I care immensely about her. I feel so lost trying to think of what I would do without her.

How did I live before? Was I even alive? I almost want to completely throw away the days before her moon first revealed itself to me the way it did. And even after discovering the nightly beauty, my memories only gained in that they were less painful. The days that followed were still consumed by my overbearing parents need to fix me or send me away from them, so I could be a failure out of their sight. Until the night, months ago now, when I first saw Luna, as Nightmare Moon, I had been only a half alive. The rest of me was locked away somewhere that only she had the key to. And in my heart, I knew she was my purpose. I wanted to wrap my life around her, and I did. I did before, and it had been the same way. Now, that's a wonderful memory. I don't have to try to fall into it…

_How despicable this bright day is. I think. Everypony around me frolics, or sits among groups. I sit alone, observing them. I do not hate them, but I envy their joy. They found their talents long ago. I found nothing. I took naturally to fencing, of course, and the arts were enjoyable as well, particularly the ones of language. I still spin silver words, when I can, but I hold in my heart nothing that brings me true joy. I wish for one such a thing, daily. I sit here in my little town, every day, wondering what I am to do. I am so young, still, but I am wasting away without a purpose, a goal, a desire. I burn for one such an abstraction. _

_I roll my eyes. These ponies' joy disgusts me. It is all I can feel for them, though many I grew up with and have known since birth. I have never really known kinship with them, and the divide begun by their damnable marks and my lacking of one only furthers this. I care not for their daily happiness. I seek my own out, at night. I feel safe there, happy, understood. Few ponies are about, loud and happy with their lives. I see in the night something I desire, peace, perhaps. I wait for it, eagerly each cycle. Nopony notices, and I do not care that they do not. They may leave me well enough alone during my time of minor happiness, and I leave them alone during theirs. _

_Today the ponies were exceptionally joyous, having seen the sun princess flown over head. I saw, but saw nothing truly interesting. A beautiful mare she may be, but there are others with equal beauty, I suppose, and though I know she rules us dutifully, I see nothing in her that I resonate or connect with. Her days are usually too bright, and I do not like them. Everything is green and colorful and painful during her day, and though the colors are not bad, they get old quickly. _

_I sit alone now, alone in the dark. The moon is a glorious crescent, and I feel small and powerful underneath it. That I alone see it now, is like a strong truth that only I know. A secret, if you will. The comparison is perfect. _

_Something breaks my thoughts as it crosses the moon's shape. I watch the sky, and to my amazement, the Moon Princess is there, flying as her sister had. I see her, dark and beautiful and think that there is nopony her equal in any regard. I remember, foolishly, that it is __**her**__ night I await every cycle, that she is responsible for the joy I feel every time I see the starry sky and the moon._

_Something comes over me, just seeing her. She is alone, like me, and she is beautiful. Emotions slowly flood over me, an oxymoron if I have ever thought one. The strongest is…_ the memory halts, painfully, then continues down the path, omitting something…._ And then closely followed by protection. I want to protect her, care for her. I stand up, as I see her flying away, having not seen me. I run after her, not wanting to lose sight. I lose all sense of time, following no logic or reason, seeing and knowing only her, for that short while._

_She lands, eventually, in my town's nearby forest. I watch her from afar, suddenly shy, and unsure of myself. I sheepishly peek around trees to catch a glimpse of her, steadily walking through the thin brush and various other plants. Her dark blue coat contrasts against the green of the plant life, but wonderfully. She walks on, until she finds a lake, and sits by it. By her posture, I start to think she is sad. I catch myself off guard, I never worry about other ponies. I do not have to, normally, but even when somepony is saddened or upset, I let another take care of it. Why now do I feel the need to comfort her? I turn away in thought. My thoughts, however, are ceased by a melodious voice, a wordless song that snakes forth rhythmically from the Princess. _

_I lay back against the tree. I was right, the sun princess is average at best, and there is one who outshines her, eclipsing her fully, and it is her younger sister, the Moon Princess, Goddess of the Night, She Who Brings Forth the Stars, and so much more. I fall into dreaming at the sounds she produces. My heart flutters like a madly enthralled beast, lulled into peaceful insanity by the lyrical sounds. It is not until after the sound has stopped that I am broken from this spell, and I hear the Princess rise. I slowly turn to see her flying away. I become sad, but now there is a hope inside of me. I know what I want, what has brought me joy. If the mere sight of her has made me so, how might speaking to her, defending her make me? _

_I want to make her happy, make her smile, write her songs and poems and dance with her to make her feel…_ again the memory falters, keeping something from me….._ and make her know she is appreciated. I will prepare myself, and find a fitting time to properly meet her. If she accepts me, all my life will be a blessing granted by the Moon Princess, and if not, I will hold dear this one memory, and find a way to serve her by serving her country. Either way, I will not die a useless stallion, nor will I die unhappily. _

_My Luna, My Moon Princess. Wind blows through my hair, like a caress from the Princess herself. I am coming for you, and for you, alone._

And here I am, now and forever, My Luna's.


	48. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

I wait until the sun has risen and the vague sounds of ponies can be heard outside. I wake Luna, gently.

"Is it time already?" She moans sleepily.

"Yes, morning has come, and many ponies are about. If we are to accomplish our goals we must be swift, and soon the markets will be in full height of fullness. That is the optimum time."

"Yes, I know, I know." Luna rises, wearily. Despite her desire to feel positive, I can tell that Mary's death will still weigh on her as well. I help her out of bed, and we both assemble ourselves. We both pull out a jacket for ourselves. Both of them were a gift from Mary.

"_Here, here."_

"_What is it?"_

"_I've made us all something nice. I think you'll like it." _

"_You should be resting, you old mare!" _

"_Psh, if I had you wouldn't have these lovely jackets now would you?"_

Luna's is a soft pink, mine a dark blue, and they are soft and warm. Jasmine has one as well, a dark green with tan highlights. We've worn them several times each, but it will be the first time that we won't thank Mary endlessly for her fine craftsmanship. I sigh, slip mine on over my various straps. I stand in front of the mirror, looking at how it fits, as though it were new again.

"I will never get used to losing friends." Luna says, still levitating the jacket in front of her. "I think I am glad that I will never get used to it, but at the same time, I wish there was no need to miss them."

"You said yourself that we should not be too saddened by this." I look at her softly. "All we may do now is give her a nice farewell."

"Yes, and we must see to it today." Luna nods, slips into her jacket, and pauses. "Should I wear my crown or my hat?" She pulls the matching hat from the wardrobe, holding it ponderously.

"The hat I think. Maybe today, if we find the time, we can find some matching boots for when it snows. It would be nice to get a pair of my own." A thought occurs to me. "And Jasmine, we could get her a pair for a Hearth's Warming Eve gift!" Another thought crosses me. "But by the time she'd get them she'd already have needed them.. "

"I think that is a good idea, finding presents. I.. I think I want to make something for each of you." Luna tips her head thoughtfully. "We'll see what I can come up with."

"Jasmine said she would meet up with us. We should get going." I walk out the door, to find Alexander, Maclura, and several others waiting outside. "Hello there." Alexander nods to me in greeting.

"These ponies heard from the guards that fought with you last night, about what happened. I believe they want to join. I told them they could try their luck, but it's up to you and the princess what's to be done." I look at Luna, in shock, who looks back at me similarly.

"How experienced are they?" I ask first.

"Two of the seven are full-guards already, with several years under the belt, and the rest are still in training, but were near completion." Alexander answers, pointing to the two and motioning to the rest. I nod.

"What do you think, Maclura? Seeing as you're my second, what are your opinions?"

"Sir, I think that each of them are brave for stepping forward after seeing what happened last night, sir, and I personally know that each of them are hard workers. I've never spoken directly to them, but I've seen them training, and they're pretty good, sir." I nod at his words. I look at Luna.

"They may come with us on our outing, and if nothing happens then, we will discuss with them when we return." Luna decides. I nod.

"We're going out to make preparations. You will stay nearby, keeping an eye out for trouble. I hope that we would not be attacked while in such a crowded place, but I am not sure. Keep near, but don't make it obvious you're staying near us." As I speak, each of them salutes me and says, 'yes sir'. "Let's go." I step back, let Luna take lead, and walk by her side, with the gaggle of guards following us. I feel strange, giving orders. I wonder how I gained their respect, or why they decided they would try their hooves at being Luna's guard.

"You take well to being at the helm, Knights."

"I did well the first time, too." I remember back to when she was Nightmare Moon, and had an army that needed leading. I volunteered.

"As to be expected." Luna looks down at me like, duh. I look back at her. She smiles and we continue on. I turn my thoughts back to the guards behind us. The two stallions that are full guards are both older than me, and have the magic spell on that makes them look so very similar. I still wonder why the guards wear that spell, why they need to look like an androgynous mass of ponies and not like individuals. I can see, because the spell can't change size or shape, that they are both fit and likely talented with a specific weapon or group. I'll want to see how they can help me with training, seeing as they've gone through Alexander's course and lived and were passed on to full guards. They might be good as captains underneath me.

The other five, they vary in size and shape. There's one that catches my eye. He looks a lot like me, with a dark, ebony gray coat, and if I didn't know what a black coat looks like I'd think he was it. He's smaller than me, but most ponies are. He's an average build, but he looks strong. The others are all about the same size and height. They are a variety of colors, orange, maroon, white and another gray.

I want to test them soon, to see how much they're willing to endure, why they want to join and what they think they have to offer, but we're busy today. I'm going to be held up tonight. It will have to wait for tomorrow night.

I wince as we walk into the sunlight. I do not like it. I never have.

The ponies run about outside the castle, going here and there to accomplish tasks of their own. We get some stares, some ponies go out of their way to avoid us, but we pay them no mind. The guards spread out, the rookies staying in their own groups the two others seemingly vanish in the crowds, but I can tell they are near. Maclura 'scouts' ahead, walking ahead of us, quickly and unnoticeably, keeping an eye out for suspicious behavior, but I do that as well, and I feel and see nothing out of place. Alexander walks beside me. I wonder why he is here, but Celestia likely asked him to go with me, or he volunteered because he could. We'll be spending some time together tonight, though, while we take our punishment.

Despite the bright sun, it's actually pretty cold out. Canterlot looks warm, though, a symptom of having the bright colors of this city. The pastel coloring brings a hearty warmth to the eyes, but not to the body. Cold winds whip around, softly carrying the signs of approaching winter, short days and long nights. I look forward to the solstice, because the long night will be a good one, the first Winter Moon Celebration in a thousand years. I will be there to protect Luna, but I doubt anypony will try anything, seeing as Celestia will be there, and she will not hesitate to defend her sister. Her anger and fury towards those who attacked Luna before was subdued by her instinct to take care of her subjects, and it was still hot like forge iron. If she were present for an attack, I hold no doubt she would unleash a great deal more anger on the unfortunate ponies.

Luna guides us through the city, heading towards the flower shop first. We decided on tiger lilies, I think. Luna and I step inside, and talk for a half hour with the shop owner. She gives us her condolences, and promises the best tiger lilies for the Moon Princess's good friend.

We thank her, pay, and leave. Next stop is a carpenter, specifically one that makes caskets. This walk is not as happy. We're picking out a box to put our friend in. It disturbs me, a lot. But it's the right thing to do, I suppose. The rituals are strange when you really think about it…

We choose something nice, dark wood with intricate carvings of flowers and birds. The inside is softly lined with white silk. I imagine laying in one like this, and feel so very sad. I shake my head, and send the thought away. For now I must focus on laying Mary to rest, properly and with love, like she deserves. Anger floods up, as I remember her family 'history', what with her awful parents that forced her into a career that was not the one she wanted, and then abandoned her when that same career left her crippled. Even if they were still alive, I wouldn't forgive them for doing that. That's uncaring, unkind, and intolerable.

I topple the anger, and we ask for the casket to be delivered within the next couple of days to the castle's mortuary, where our friend is waiting. The builder expresses his sorrow, and we sadly thank him. I pay and we leave. Maclura is speaking with Jasmine when we come out. Jasmine waves and sadly greets us.

"I ran to my uncle before I came here. I thought he could make her a dress to wear… He agreed.." Jasmine sadly states. "It'll be done in a few days or so. He said he'd make it perfect."

"Good. Our friend is very deserving. I am sure your uncle will make the most beautiful dress for her." Luna nods in approval. "We must find a catering service to prepare the decorations, as we have already found a flower shop willing to send us the flowers and a nice casket."

"I know a good one, downtown. They make lovely paper lanterns for 'heartfelt occasions'. They can do a good job of it." Jasmine suggests.

"Let us see." Luna decides, and we walk with Jasmine down to the service store. Inside is a myriad of beautiful examples of decorations, ranging from glass ornaments to wood carvings, and indeed, there are paper lanterns, several examples. The ponies behind the counters greet Jasmine cordially. She explains the situation, but I don't pay attention because a feeling comes over me. Outside, past the glass, I can see Alexander look about suspiciously. The feeling isn't completely bad, but I feel as if the ponies are near. I stick close to Luna, fearfully. I let Luna and Jasmine take care of everything, because the feeling sets me off, and well, I'm not exactly the most color-coordinated stallion.

I walk outside first, after everything has been accomplished, very wary. My feeling is confirmed when the dusty stallion walks out of the crowd with a few other ponies with him. I tense up, but he stays, mostly, relaxed. Luna recognizes him, and she tenses as well. He shakes his head morbidly. He carries no weapon with him, and neither do his companions. Out of a saddle bag he pulls some papers. He walks over to some tables, sets them down and points to us, gesturing for us to get them. Then he and his companions walk away, disappearing into the crowd again. The maroon stallion, now revealed to be a pegasus, flies up and presumably watches them leave.

Luna grabs the papers with her magic, before anypony makes a move to grab them. She looks at them, briefly, and looks up.

"They are requesting for the bodies of their fallen, and desire compensation for their lives. They want your blood for this."


	49. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

"Right. We can do what they are asking, we knew they were going to ask for this." I say once we get back. Nothing else happens, except that I am tense the whole way home.

"Yes. The second papers are a list of the names of the ones that did not return with them, and a formal demand for retribution." Luna sounds anxious. She feels that way too, a struggle for something, her emotions all torn up inside.

"Do they want a literal blood payment?" Alexander asks.

"I think so, but the elixir might satisfy them as well." Luna wonders. "Seeing as it is designed to punish a pony based on his or her crimes to the fullest extent that they truly deserve…It would be plenty of retribution, probably more fair than anything they could ask."

"Yes, yes. We will comply with what they asked as far as their fallen. We will leave them with a letter stating that we plan to punish the two generals with the atonement elixir. If they know their history, they will know what it is and that it is adequate." Celestia says. She produces paper and quill from nowhere, and begins to write. She writes quickly, and passes the letter to Luna. "Add what you wish, for you have as much say as anypony in this."

Luna takes the paper, reading it quickly, and jots down her own thoughts. They both sign it and Celestia places the paper somewhere to wait.

"Their fallen are being prepared, yes?"

"Yes, though I believe that was finished a while ago. I will teleport them to the location, along-" I interrupt Celestia.

"I would like to.. to see them before you do so. I… want to apologize." Celestia looks at me strangely.

"There is nothing to apologize for."

"There is everything to apologize for. Their lives are gone because of me, their loved ones left behind.. because of me." I feel so heavy.

"You were not responsible for all of their deaths, Knights, I am to blame as well." Alexander scoffs.

"It doesn't change how I feel." I shake my head. "I want only a moment, for them to hear me."

Celestia pauses, thinking. She looks to Luna, who nods.  
>"Very well. I will teleport you quickly, and then I will send them away. No pony should dwell too long on this, Knights, else it would tear them apart." Celestia casts her magic, and I find myself somewhere else. I look around, finding a hallway and a door. The sign above the door says mortuary. I walk in, to find nopony, none, that is, alive. Five dead ponies lie on separate tables, and tears fill my eyes seeing them.<p>

_I did this._ I walk over, see their faces, feel so heavy and drained. _**I**__ did this. Me. _

"I.. doubt anypony can hear me. I hope though, that somepony can. I want you to know….I want you to know that I didn't want this. Death to anypony was the furthest thing from my mind, but… my mind wasn't there last night. And I guess that's why you are lying here, now, because my feelings got in the way. Because I couldn't keep hold of them, and the worst part of me got out. I'm so very sorry. I wish I could tell you how awful I feel, how much I hate myself for what happened. I wish so badly that I could bring you back, or turn back time, or something. And it isn't guilt that weighs me down, so much as it is that it wasn't fair to you, it never was, and now you'll never have another chance to live, to breath, to spend time with your families. I destroyed something precious, and… and I'm sorry." I shake my head, feeling hopeless. Part of me wants to believe that I'm being heard, but what am I talking to? Corpses? Air? The feeling of hopelessness only deepens. A sense of awkwardness washes over me too.

_Time is up, Knights. Stand back from them._ Celestia speaks into my mind. I nod and step back. Blinding light fills the room, and the six are gone. _Now for you._ I find myself back with the others soon after she finishes speaking. Luna looks at me. I look back. I feel no better.

"Knights, I want you to forgive yourself. We will not let the past weigh us down. It is not our past, but how we move on from it, remember? That is what you have told me." Luna looks at me desperately.

"I know, and I'm trying. It is not easy." Luna nods at my response.

"Let us prepare the elixir, and be done with it." She says. She teleports everypony in the room to a basement-esque place, full of herbs and plants and other strange things. "Celestia and I will make it. Jasmine and Maclura will stand as witnesses." She says, and she and Celestia begin taking all sorts of things from all sorts of places, pouring them into two separated bowls, adding and mixing like experts if I have ever seen them.

"Alexander, how does this work? Do you know?" I ask, curious.

"All of the things they are putting in are relatively harmless but nonetheless magical items. The overlap of magic in all of them has a strange and varying effect, until you add four things. There is one plant that unifies the magic under a single purpose, which is judgment and punishment. Next added is hair from the mane of the one to be punished, then from a witness or more than one witness, then from the brewer or leader, in this case, both. The elixir knows which are which, somehow, but that isn't what's really special about this. The elixir, based on all three samples, will judge the pony drinking it on their crimes, and deal out an equivalent punishment in pure pain. It is universally fair, to an almost unbelievable point. You will be punished for the death of one pony, and I for four."

"Amazing. It's a little frightening."

"Don't worry. It will judge you fairly, and deal out only what you deserve." Alexander pulls out a knife from his armor. "Here, they'll be needing a lock of hair soon." I nod and take the blade, and cut a bunch of hair from my mane, holding it in my hoof. Alexander takes the knife back, and cuts some of his own. Luna and Celestia don't even look our way when their respective magicks grab hold of the bunches and levitate them into the brew. Alexander asks Jasmine and Maclura for a lock from them, and they agree, and their bits are added, Jasmine to mine and Maclura to Alexander's.

Luna and Celestia then take a clump from their own manes, and I see that the clumps turn from oscillating masses to bits of hair, Luna's light blue and Celestia's light pink. Then that is added to the mixes, and is presented to us.

"Before you take this, the recipients must swear that this is all willing. The witnesses must swear to observe everything, to the last minute. The brewers must swear to just punishment." Luna looks at everypony, and we all nod. "Knights, repeat after me: I willingly take this punishment as a just action and to atone for my heinous crimes committed by my own self and by my own hoof."

"I willingly take this punishment as a just action and to atone for my heinous crimes committed by my own self and by my own hoof." I hear Celestia say the same to Alexander, and him to her.

"Jasmine, repeat after me: I swear to observe and witness the dealing of punishment and atonement on the guilty pony, no matter what I may witness."

"I-I swear to observe and w-witness the dealing of punishment a-and at-t-tonement on the guilty pony, no m-matter what I may witness." Jasmine says nervously. Maclura does the same. Luna nods. In unison, she and Celestia say:

"I swear that this elixir is made in order to deal swift and just punishment, to save a broken pony's soul, and to keep harmony within the kingdom. There will be pain shed to make right the wrong committed. Let nothing interfere." As soon as they are done speaking, red words appear on all of us, like living and bright colored ink across our skin. I can't read them, but I think it's a binding of some sort. Luna gives me my cup, full of my punishment. I take it in hoof, close my eyes, and drink it all in one swift swallow. I barely taste anything, but before it crosses into my stomach, I briefly taste something sweet, like warm honey. My vision gets hazy, and I see Celestia hurriedly move everything away from us.

I feel woozy, and my breathing becomes shallow. I gasp, not knowing quite what's going on. The feeling of my legs goes numb and tingly. I shake them out, but the feeling gets worse, like pins and needles, like they've fallen asleep. I struggle to take in air and sink to my stomach, to the floor.

"Oh my…" My vision goes out completely, and the needles transform into brands, burning me. I can't feel the world around me after that, as if I am in a void of just myself and the pain, which steadily and increasingly more quickly gets worse. Before long, or, I think it's before long, my world is consumed by unworldly pain. My eyes turn to fireballs, my bones to blue-hot irons, my blood to molten lava, my skin to tanning leather. The only thing that exists is pain. I don't even feel real anymore. I'm nothing. I don't exist. I am the pain, the pain is me, eternity is hell and hell is existence itself. I stretch, on and on, immortal inside this pain, and watch as my body falls apart before my sight, falling into ashen wind-strewn bits, and still pain persists within me, perhaps because I am the pain, and the pain is me.

And it continually gets worse, ever on and on, without limit and boundary, it just grows and grows and grows, like a mammoth dragon consuming the world itself, and I grow with it, until my sight encompasses more than the world I once knew, which feels now lost to me. Until I am brought to a separate plane of existence altogether, and even outside my own reality the pain persists. It cannot stop, will not, as if it is answering a call. I let is sweep me away, because I am it, and to deny myself is insanity.

The pain doesn't stop or ease, but I hear a voice through everything else. It is immense, pressing, like something utterly dense speaking, dense like all the knowledge of the universe converged into a single being. This is the call the pain was answering, that I am answering. The immensity speaks:

_**Dark Knights, Knight of the Moon, the Valiant, hear me, and know freedom. Let not your soul be tied back with regret and guilt. You are needed yet, and your pain will only slow you. You play a crucial role in several stories, my little pony, and the deeds committed, while indeed disheartening and otherwise immoral, must not hold you. Remember what happened, but never lose your sight. Now, I have a gift for you.**_

I don't understand, but I hear the voices of something less… immense. They resemble mortal ponies, and their voices are drowned in the sound pain, which sounds like silent screaming.

_**These are the ponies you blame yourself for. They forgive you Knights. They forgive you. They heard your speech, your lament, and understand. May their words reach your ears one day, as yours did theirs. They have heard you, and they forgive you, Valiant. Now, you need to forgive yourself. **_

Suddenly everything falls away, snaps back, and I am alive again, a flesh and blood pony, something that is tangible and can feel. All I feel is aching. When the aching disappears, I find myself confronted with numbness. When that dies down, I feel something soft and cold, and I recognize Luna's hooves around me. I open my weary eyes, to find hers above me. I fall asleep, safe in her hold, a truer pain finally receding inside of me, vanishing altogether.

They forgive me. I can forgive myself. Even in sleep I can feel tears of joy fall from my eyes, slowly, like sweet, warm honey.


	50. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

I wake up, completely this time, in Luna's bed. Any pain I felt has disappeared. I blinkingly look around the room, and find Luna at the edge of her bed, seemingly waiting for me to wake up. She however, is asleep. I chuckle a little, and softly levitate her into the bed, struggling a little bit because my stone feels far away. She doesn't wake, and I wonder how long I was out. Looking at the clock across the room, it's late in the night, nearly dawn. About four or so. I wiggle next to her, and settle down easily. I'm wide awake however, and I'm likely going to stay that way.

I think about what happened during the ritual. Who was that, that contacted me? I know she showed me the ponies, let me hear them, but who is she? She was an unbelievable entity, whoever she is. I never thought something could appear so …. I don't even have words for what she was. It felt like all the knowledge of the universe was pressed down into a single pony, and given vast amounts of power, perhaps an infinite amount. Thinking back, and past the pain, her magic felt like it had no end, at least to me.

And the ponies she showed me, let me hear, they weren't just the ones that died yesternight, they were all of the ones I'd fought and killed in combat under Nightmare Moon. I could feel their overwhelming forgiveness, from all of them, and pure understanding. It brings tears to my eyes to know that they understand. And better than that, I heard Mary. Her voice was small, but strong, and although I couldn't tell what she was saying, she felt happy, and proud. I will tell Luna about this, all of this. My heart soars to know that she is, without a doubt, safe and sound and happy.

I let the happy thoughts flow over me, and hours pass before anything happens.

"Knights? Luna? Are you two awake?" I open my eyes to the sound of Jasmine's voice. It's about ten in the morning.

"I am. Luna is asleep." I whisper.

"I wanted to see how you both were." Jasmine adjusts her voice.

"Thank you. Why would Luna need worrying over? She didn't get hurt did she?"

"She was worried about you. As soon as you fell over, she grabbed you, and held you until you were done. And then she took you straight back here, to wait for you." Jasmine motions towards the door. "All those other ponies are out there too, waiting for their presumable general."

"I had better go see them." I say, thinking about it. I get out of bed, not disturbing Luna. I go to adjust my bandana, but find that it isn't there. "Where did my..?" I start looking around.

"Here it is." Jasmine holds it up.

"Thank you." I tie it on, feeling better. "Will you stay with her? I don't want her to miss me or feel alone, even in sleep."

"Of course, Knights. Anything for you." Jasmine nods, and goes to sit by Luna. I wonder what she means by 'anything for you', but I don't think about it. I take her help, thankfully, and continue.

I walk out into the hall, and am immediately greeted by six ponies saluting. I nod, and they relax.

"I am impressed by how you all acted during that encounter. I would like to conduct an interview of sorts before confirming you as part of the new Lunar Guard or trainees, but you shouldn't worry. I think you all are making the cut." I look at everypony here. "Where are the other two?"

"Red storm, the pegasus, and Tempered Wire, the grey Shetland, are outside, sir, patrolling." Maclura answers. "Red Sword and Red Shield thought to stand guard here, and I was speaking with the rest, sir."

I look at the two already initiated guards. "You two must be Red Sword and Red Shield. Mind taking off the spells?" The two comply, and I see they are the same red as that one stallion, the one presumably patrolling. "Good." I look at all the ponies gathered. "Because of the unorthodox situation we're in, we won't be speaking too privately. I'd like the trainees to walk around the corner, and wait there while I speak with Shield and Sword here." They nod and comply. Maclura stays. "What were you talking to them about?"

"The situation we're in, what with Luna's return and her apparent anti-cult. I was talking to them about what I know, which, actually, isn't all that much, but I wanted them to know as much as possible before signing up."

"Very good. I'll explain everything in greater detail to everypony later." I look back at the two red guards, their coats and orange eyes intriguing me. "Why would two experienced Celestial Guards want to transfer to the Lunar Guard?" The two look at each other.

"You see, our brother decided to join, and our parents asked us to always look out for him." The one closest to my right says. His cutie mark is a shield with a sword in it's center, so I want to assume this is Red Shield. His orange eyes convey concern.

"Also, we'd heard ourselves how valiantly everypony fought, and we thought to ourselves that this is something worth fighting for. Luna needs our help, yes? All three of us would gladly help, even knowing the risks." The other one says as well. His cutie mark is a sword with a shield in the center of the blade. I want to assume they are twins, because of how their cutie marks reflect each other, as all twins do.

"Those are good reasons. What are your skills? Your talents?" I ask.

"I am a trampler master. I use the heavy 'shoes' as shields as well as weapons. I can strategize defensive maneuvers well, but have only done so in advance. There's a couple maneuvers in Alexander's playbook that I came up with." The shield-marked one says first. He has a more leaderly air about him, like he can take charge well. I think about his weapon of choice, the tramplers. They're heavy shoes, basically that are about four or five inches of something called heavy iron, which is like steel, but has different properties. They are heavy and difficult to walk in, but he's been wearing them this whole time, and he seems fit for the strange weaponry. The heavy iron is perfect for shields, but it's so heavy that it's not actually something any pony can lift when made into shield form. When tramplers were invented, heavy iron was used to make them. It's hard to distill, and therefore hard to change the shape of, thus making it the ideal shielding material, save for it's unworldly weight. Tramplers are smaller, but still heavy, and if this stallion can walk around in wearing them so easily, I have no doubt he can swing them.

"I use swift swords. I like rapiers the best, but I know how to use almost any sword type you could throw my way." I see he is thinner, somehow, than his brother. I think it's the muscular build that differs between them. He seems smaller, less like a leader, though it is he who bears the image of a sword. The fact that he pointed out 'swift swords' means he is a light class, which is unusual for an earth pony. He must be exceptionally quick if he wasn't placed in a heavier class. He _looks_ quick, and I can see his preferred blade is indeed a rapier, the thin blade almost invisible.

"Do you two work well together or apart?"

"As Twins, we have a link, and we more often than not work better together than alone." Red Shield answers. My suspicions are confirmed.

"And what of your brother?"

"He is well on his way to becoming a good Guard. He is a pegasus, something he inherited from our father. He is a strong flyer, and has some trampler-worthy hind legs. He seems more scout worthy to me, sir, but he has been training under General Alexander to be more like you, with a medium blade. I'm sad to say I don't know much about swords sir, so I may be wrong." Shield says, honestly. I admire that he told me this. Stallions are more stubborn by nature, and less likely to admit faults. He is a noble pony.

"Well, I will analyze him and his skills and see if he might do well with a combination. Potential shouldn't be let to waste, even if exploring it turns out to be less than promising. I'd like your help training these cadets. I've never trained anypony myself, before, although I've gone through a hardcore session with Alexander. I'm going to trust you two with that."

"Yes, sir." Shield responds, for the both of them.

"Why don't you go replace your brother and the other one he went patrolling with, and send somepony else over here? When Luna wakes up once more we will see about gathering everypony together, and getting some things done. But now that there are some experienced ponies, we can divide our time much better."

"Yes, sir." They reply together, and trot off.

"Sir?" Maclura asks.

"Yes?"

"Do you trust them more than me?" I hesitate at his question.

"No. I don't think so. They may have more experience, and Shield may have the potential to be a captain, but I think that thus far you have proven yourself the most, what with that fight. You are also the first to join the Lunar Guard. I've had a while to get a good read on you, and I like you. You're a good pony, and I do trust you."

"Is it wise to place me before the more experienced ponies?"

"I am not sure. I'm going with my heart on this, cheesy as it sounds, and you seem most fit for what I need in a second. You are humble, but capable. Weaker than most, but stronger in different areas. We need to work together more, after all I've known you a couple of nights, but from what I can tell, you and I will be good friends."

"I'm glad, sir."

"I'm only a year older than you, you know. You don't have to call me sir."

"Not technically. You were born a thousand years ago. You're at least whatever you were when you died plus what you are now. And you don't act like a nineteen year old. You _seem_ older too." Maclura points to his head, his emphasis on 'seem' well-noticed.

"That makes me about thirty-two according to you. I don't think I like that number."

"Too bad, sir." Maclura laughs. "The next pony is coming." I look and see from the hall comes the pony I had interest in earlier, the one with the nearly black coat. His coat is indeed dark, and his mane is the same color with a vibrant red streak in it. The clichés in color combinations we have here at the Canterlot Castle.

"Hello, sir." The dark pony says.

"Hello. First, what is your name, talent, and reason for joining?"

"I am Midnight Flare, my talent is fighting, preferably with scythes, but any kind of fight will do. I want to fight, and that's really all there is to it." The dark pony says, with a grin.

"I don't like that answer. Why do you like fighting?" His motives concern me.

"It's just what I do, what I enjoy. I figured when I came here to Equestria, my only chance to get in on a good fight is in the royal Celestial Guard, but they don't see too much action besides what keeps them fit. Then I heard about the fight that happened in the small and newly formed Lunar Guard, and thought that this would be my best chance instead." His grin widens.

"Is that really all there is to it? I don't respect bloodlust, and if there's no other reason you want in, I doubt I'll agree to letting you fight on Luna's behalf."

"You need me, don't you? I'm skilled, don't worry about that, and I'm faithful. Don't tell me you don't understand my needs. Your talent is fighting too, I can see it written on your flank. You know what it's like."

"My _talent_ is protecting Luna. My cutie mark represents my willingness to do anything for her, not a desire to fight." Rage boils in me, deeper down than usual. His tone upsets me.

"Give me a chance. If I don't make your cut you can boot me. I know you need me, and I need you." His tone gets serious, and he leans forward, almost animalistic.

"If you want in, you should respect your would-be general. You don't seem very trustworthy." Maclura points out. "How would we know you aren't a spy or an enemy sent to assassinate Princess Luna? You aren't exactly making a good show of yourself."

"If I wanted to kill her, I'm sure she'd be dead." The large pegasus leans down to put his face in Maclura's. I step in-between them.

"If you wanted to kill her, I'd have killed you." I point out to him. I let my eyes do their freaky thing, and he backs off a little. "I do need you, but I will be testing you and watching you. You don't seem like a 'bad' pony, but neither have you presented yourself in the best light. You are only getting in because I am in a desperate situation."

"That's good enough for me." He mutters. I glare at him. "I mean, thank you, sir." He salutes, and trots off. The next pony comes in much quicker. He is the white unicorn.

"Hello, sir." He says, his voice light and eager.

"Hello. Let's start with name, talent, and reason for joining." I begin.

"My name is Caster. I use light and heat related spells, sir, my favorite being a spell called 'Blinding' and another called 'Flare'. I heard about the fight that took place, and I realized my talents could be used here. I want to help, sir."

"How would your talent be helpful?" I raise my eyebrows curiously. A dozen ideas fly into my head.

"My light spells are mostly flashy, but a good quick stun could be helpful in a battle. I have been learning more destructive spells lately, as well. Things like firebolts."

"Strategic, yes. You seem like a good stallion. How old are you?" I notice his voice is still freshly deepened, as it still somewhat breaks.

"I am sixteen. I'm not in this for glory sir, I don't mind that I'm young and inexperienced. I just want to help ponies, and this seems a place that needs it." His eyes are clear and I find myself trusting this stallion on instinct.

"I like you. We'll see what we can do. Maclura said you're a hard worker, right?" I look back at the little blue stallion for confirmation.

"Yes sir, in team battles I've seen he's been especially good at creating diversions with his spells." Maclura answers swiftly. Diversions sound interesting. I'll have to see into this.

"Good, good. I think you'll be a nice fit." I pat Caster on the shoulder. "Send somepony else over here." He nods and goes back to the group. "Do you really think these… colts will be able to help?"

"They're not all so young. Caster is actually really mature for his age. And the others are almost all older than you. Shield and Sword are twenty-two, their brother Red Storm is nineteen, and the orange one coming this way is twenty. They'll do their best." I nod to him. He makes good observations and helpful notes on everypony. He's better than I expected of him.

The orange pony only nods to us as he walks up, no hello. I nod back.

"Start with your name, talent, and reason for joining."

"I am Orange Peel, part of the large Orange family. I grew up using lasso's to grab oranges off their trees, but I got my cutie mark with a whip. Not whipping oranges, just a whip. I figured there had to be a better use of my talents elsewhere, and it's a family tradition that one colt or filly joins the Royal Guard from every generation. I'm that colt, here to help. My talents didn't really go over well with Alexander, but I figured I'd try my hoof here." As he talks I look at his cutie mark, which is indeed a whip, and he takes out his tool to show me.

"That's a certainly interesting story."

"That's all there is to it. I'm here to help, if you'll have me." His voice is honest, and his upbringing makes me want to trust him. The farm-born families of Equestria tend to be exceedingly noble.

"I think we will." I nod my approval and he salutes. I turn to wait for the next and last two. I don't get very far because a sudden emotional input from Luna makes me freeze. I turn and dash back into her room.

"Luna!"


	51. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

"Knights? I could not hear you breathing.." Luna says sleepily as I make my way to her.

"Oh, you silly mare." I shake my head, closing my eyes. Relief floods through me. "I had thought you were in danger."

"No, no danger. I was dreaming, but I could not find you near me." She gestures to the room, as she begins to sit up.

"Is everything alright, sir?" Orange Peel asks, as he follows shortly behind.. I can tell he is nervous because a slight accent slips into his voice.

"Yes, everything is fine. Both the Princess and I overreacted." I say, poking my hoof at Luna.

"I am sorry, I was just worried.." Luna says.

"There's no need. You go back to rest. I am speaking with the recruits, and I'll be back shortly. I guess I have a new job now."

"If you say so." She lays back down, but she's wide awake. "I will be here."

"I will be along shortly." I nod, and leave, taking Maclura and Orange Peel with me. "You were quick to act."

"Only because I saw how worried you were, sir. It was like somepony stole the light of the world right from in front of you." He says. "You care an awful lot about her, the Princess."

"I sure do. I once died for that mare." The look on his face is priceless. I can imagine how it will be to tell the others. "I will explain later. Are there any others I need to speak with?"

"Only Red Storm and Tempered Wire, sir. They'll be along pretty quick, I'd guess." Orange Peel says. The accent has disappeared. He'll be easy to read.

"Good." I start to think on how we can train these recruits and keep Luna safe. I doubt she'll want to watch us constantly, and I can't just leave her alone for hours and hours while I train them. The most logical thing I can think of is another time-lock courtesy of Alexander. But that would require Luna be without me for several days, while I'm in there for a month or so. Unless Alexander can mess with the ratio, we're stuck.

"I'll just mosey back to the group, sir." Orange Peel trots off. I sigh. Why does this have to be so complicated?

"We'll find a way, Knights. I'm sure of it." Maclura says.

"You can't read my mind can you?" I look at him suspiciously.

"No, but I can read your face. You're worried about something." I face-hoof. I am such an open book.

"Thanks anyway." The hall is silent while we wait. Absent mindedly I stretch my awareness out and about, sensing and hearing things distant from me. I can hear a bird out in the gardens nestling down to be away from the chilling winds. I listen to it for a while, until a nudge from Maclura brings be back. The other two are back.

"Hello, sir." The grey Shetland says. Red Storm, as his name appears to be, only stiffly nods in agreement.

"Good afternoon. I think. I've been impressed by everything everypony has been doing, considering the lack of information present, but I wanted to speak personally with everypony before confirming anything. Name, talent, and reasons for joining." The same words feel dry in my mouth, unoriginal, but necessary.

"I am Tempered Wire. My talent is wire crafting. I'm known throughout the northern parts of Equestria for my traps. I've been getting tired of snow and ice, and my talent is all that necessary up north, seeing as it's a common issue and most everypony knows how to deal with it. I've heard rumors about the return of the Princess of the Night, and thought I could try my hoof here. I didn't know how to apply to the Lunar Guard, or if there was even a way, and somehow I got roped into the Celestial Guard instead. I'm not much of a fighter, but I've been coming along pretty well. Really, my talent isn't meant for fighting at all." He shrugs. "I'm here to help, really." I think this over. The generosity of these ponies, well, most of them, is shocking. They all just want to help?

"My name is Red Storm. I'm the youngest of the three 'Reds', sir, and I'm a pegasus. My talent is kicking up dust storms! I'm a great flyer, and a great kicker too, seeing as it's part of my talent. I want to help sort out this crazy business going on with Miss Princess Luna, and help out our great country be even greater!" The red pegasus bursts out, very enthusiastically. Him, I can believe easily. His eyes sparkle with the need to be doing something, or perhaps a sugar rush is possessing him. He is the same physical age as me, but I can see immaturity in him, not that he's hiding it. I see problem areas here, but I know with Alexander's training he may have a serious side to him. I would hope, with that kind of training, he has a serious side to him.

"Right. You may want to calm yourself there, Storm. This isn't a game. I like the enthusiasm, but I would like for this situation to be taken seriously."

"Oh, yes sir! I'm very sorry sir!" He stops wiggling all around and stands still beside Tempered Wire.

"Thank you. You both seem like fine candidates for the Lunar Guard. Training will begin sometime soon, hopefully, but the situation we're in with the Princess is a tight and tricky one." I turn to Maclura. "Go get the others and bring them here. We'll fill in Shield and Storm later." He nods and does what I ask. Now comes the boring part. Explaining everything.

Two hours pass us by as I explain to everyone exactly what is happening. It takes a long time to explain it so everypony understands. Lots of questions are asked, and I have to answer all of them. I feel weird and exposed the whole time, maybe because we're doing this in a hall way.

The facial expressions change throughout, but the one that stays mostly constant is the face of Midnight Flare. With few adjustments, he stays seeming excited about future battles. I don't trust his blood lust, but he's right. I need his strength. It's obvious that civilians are no longer off-limits to the Moon Killers. I can't protect Luna _and_ any innocent that just 'happens' to get involved. With even so small a group as these eight, that's including little Maclura, we have a greater chance of fighting them off and keeping everypony much more relatively safe. So it is very begrudgingly that I accept Midnight Flare into training, and eligibility for being part of the Lunar Guard.

My jaw is seriously tired by the time everything seems to be understood and all questions fully answered.

"Sir, all this sounds well and good, even the crazy stuff about Luna's banishment and that, but how are we supposed to train, us trainees. If these guys are as smart as they seem, they'll be able to find out where you two are relative to each other, or something, and when you're off training _us_, they'll go after _her._ How're we supposed to help if our very being here is messing that up?" Red Storm asks, a smart and intelligent question coming out, riddled with various inflections and almost improper grammar.

"That is a problem, yes. Until I can test everypony's abilities and strengths, I can't leave her alone, but I can't leave her alone until I test everypony. It's a bit of a mess. I can't be in two places at once, and I can't let anypony shoulder the responsibility in my place." I sigh. It is a damnable conundrum.

"Actually, sir, you can seem like you're in two places at once." Caster pipes up.

"Really? How might I go about doing that?"

"There's a spell I've been trying to pull off for a while now, it's kind of complicated, but the gist of it is that it makes a temporary light-based clone, one that seems completely real, even on touch, for a short amount of time. It's called 'Flash Clone'." I stare at him quizzically. "I.. I don't know how to do it properly yet, but, I could try it out… It's not dangerous or anything, so if I mess it up it won't hurt anypony."

"Do it. There's nothing to lose." I stand still. Caster pulls out a book, turns to a page, and, trembling, begins to cast a spell. Light pulses around him, and forms tentacles, which examine me. It's a strange sensation, because they're made of light, but they're also touching me. I hold myself still, and in a moment, the sensation of being touched is gone. I open my eyes, not realizing I had closed them. Beside me is a perfect replica of … me. I look at him, it, me? The flash clone looks exactly like me, which is good. As I lean in to look closer, the see how real it is, it leans in to look at me. I jump back.

"It can move!" Caster says, obviously gleefully surprised. "Is it just copying you or is it 'thinking'?"

"I don't know, you made it!" I back off, and it stands there, looking confused. "Don't tell me it's aware?"

"It shouldn't. I don't see how it could. It's like, a picture of you that can move and stuff. I…it says in the book that it should be 'programmable'. I think you can command it to do stuff." Caster says, unsure of himself again. I look back at 'me', and think for a moment.

"Pull out your sword." I say to it. It does so, holding the figment blade firmly. "Sheath it, and sit down." It does as it's told. "Now, show me if you can speak."

"Hello!" It says, in my voice exactly. "My name is Knight of the Moon, Princess Luna's personal guard and General of the Royal Lunar Guard." Everypony gasps.

"That is amazing, Caster. Could you replicate it? Do this again, I mean." I ask, still staring at my fake self.

"Sure, and maybe better! A unicorn gets better with each spell he casts, you know." He states proudly.

"I know." I levitate something, a vase, I think, to show him my magical ability. "I've put it to practice."

"Oh, yes, that's right, you have magic.." Caster says, embarrassed.

"It's strange, I know. Hard to remember sometimes. It's not exactly a norm, now is it?" I laugh. As I laugh, the other me fades out, giving a wink. That seems a lot like me, the winking, that is, but also seems somewhat morbid, nonetheless. An idea strikes me. "Could you make another one, really quick? It doesn't have to last much longer than a minute or so."

"I.. I can try. I've never cast this spell before today, let alone twice in an hour." He bites his lip for a moment. "I think I can do it." He concentrates for a moment, and slowly, the tendrils of light form again, but instead of scanning me, they just make another me, on the spot.

"Good." It is my turn to concentrate. He is me, right? Is it possible I can do what I have in mind? I focus, and focus on the other me. He has a temporary mind, right? And it's my mind. So…. Red light flashes around me, my magic trying to do as I bid it. However, the spell I wish to perform, or perhaps invent, refuses to occur. It's beyond my talent, and is probably not physically possible in the first place. I release the spell, wondering why I hurt so much, and remembering that my sword is in the other room, and therefore all spells are more difficult without it nearby.

"What were you trying to accomplish?" Orange Peel asks.

"I was trying to see if I could sort of teleport myself to… my other self. Because we share a mind, sort of, I thought I could jump to where he is. It's beyond me, if it's even possible." I shake my head, disappointed.

"Did you think that may be because you didn't create the Flash Clone, you aren't able to teleport to it? It may be you, but you are not it." Tempered Wire says, speculating. For an earth pony, he seems insightful to magic.

"I wonder if I could teleport you to its space? It wouldn't be like a normal teleport, warping time and space, it would be like… like connecting dots. Except instead of a line making the dots touch, I would be making the dots overlap, since it's the same dot!" Caster exclaims happily. I don't quite follow, but he seems to know what he's doing, since he's grabbing me up with his magic and performing a spell. I find myself standing oriented a different direction, and several feet away from where I was before. I blink.

"Did you just teleport me?" I ask, trying to remain calm.

"I did, I did!" Caster wiggles. He looks much more drained than before, as to be expected, but he's held aloft by his excitement.

"Without asking permission?"

"Yes, I believe… so.." His ears fall back, and he looks apologetically at me. "I'm sorry, sir, I was… trying to help."

"Well.. You have solved my problem, but I would like it if you not do that so suddenly. In fact, don't do that at all, unless I tell you. That is an order." I say, trying to seem in charge. The gesture falls flat, because I am disoriented and holy shit my eyelids itch. They start twitching as if to relieve the itch, but all that's accomplished is I look stupid. "Well. Twitchy eyes are a symptom of Flash Clone Teleportation. This probably needs to be studied." I say, as my eyes begin to twitch in synchronization with each other, one and then the other. Everypony tries not to laugh as I tell them to meet me in the caverns tomorrow morning. I hear the echoes of their released laughter once they think they're out of range.

I laugh to myself.

Tomorrow… Will be hell's of fun for me. _Just_ for me.


	52. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

I trot, still embarrassed from my eye twitches, back to Luna. Once in the darker shades of her room, the twitching subsides, and I feel less stupid. Luna is nearly asleep again, but it's obvious she's stayed awake to see me return. Jasmine is tired looking too, but much less so.

"I have returned, fairest mares of Equestria." I say, hushed. Jasmine yawns, and smiles at me. Luna perks up.

"Now we may return to sleep." She says, her eyes drooping close to closed. She smiles, but she is so near to sleep, she looks like she's been drugged.

"I'll see you later tonight, you two." Jasmine says, another yawn escaping her.

"Sweet dreams, Jasmine." I wave to her. I hop into bed and comfortably curl up next to Luna, before hearing a conversation start between Maclura and Jasmine. I thought he'd walked away with the others? I suppose it's unimportant.

Luna is already asleep, so I curl in closer next to her and relax. I let the calmness of the room overtake me, and if I can't sleep, this is the next closest thing.

Hours pass me by, as I drift through daydreams and random thoughts. Luna never stirs and all is calm and quiet. It is not until daylight begins to fade that she finally moves. Luna sits up, sleepily, and nudges me. I stretch and sit up as well.

"Let us actually do our duties this night, yes?" She says, sleepily.

"You mean actually raising the moon? Yes, let's do that." We hop to our duties, getting dressed for the day and raising the nightly orb. We actually _do_ raise it ourselves, and I am once again amazed by the mystical performance of the raising itself. Luna, and all she does, will forever mystify me, it seems. We eat our breakfast, with Jasmine and, unsurprisingly, Maclura. They are bonding quickly, and I like that. They make such a great couple, or would if they get that far. I'm not going to jinx anything, but if they end up together, they will be the cutest I have ever seen. After breakfast, though, we are at a loss. What to do?

"I doubt anypony will make a move tonight, not after all that stuff. Is there any more preparing we should be doing?" I ask, my head down on the table.

"No. Everything is now in the hooves of those we contacted the other night." Luna sighs. "I cannot believe it has only been three nights since dear Mary departed."

"Yeah. It always feels like so much has happened that surely there must be much more time in-between events, but no. All these things are just crammed into short time frames." I reply.

"You know, we never got to shop for gifts and things." Luna says. Jasmine and Maclura, who were previously silent, now perk up, Maclura's perking mostly in response to Jasmine's.

"Do you suppose we could get away with going out tonight? Would any shops be open?" I ask.

"I know some high class ones that got bullied into staying open constantly. We could go there." Jasmine says. She knows this city like Luna knows how to fly. And, holy shit, does Luna _know_ how to fly.

"But all the other guards turned in for the night; will it be safe?" Maclura asks first.

"I can perform a temporary spell, so I will appear as a unicorn. Nopony will know." Luna says. We've practiced this spell, but it's very draining, because the spell has to warp space to hide Luna's size as well as her shape.

"Then let's all go!" Jasmine jumps up, suddenly excited. "We'll all need our jackets and things, and bits and purses! Oh! Purses, Luna! Let's accessorize!" Jasmine says, smile excitedly, at one point throwing back her head in an extreme motion that I end up missing the most of. She grabs Luna and tugs her toward the door. Luna, after sighing and rolling her eyes, let's Jasmine take her away. I laugh, and Maclura sort of joins in, as we get up to follow.

"Jasmine is such a silly filly sometimes." I shake my head, smiling.

"What do you mean by that?" Maclura asks.

"I don't know. All of us can get pretty goofy, I guess. Jasmine, when I first met her, was a lot more serious all the time. Now she can be just as spontaneous as anypony, and a little more loose."

"Oh." Maclura looks down.

"You okay there?"

"Yes, sir. I was just afraid you would say something against Miss Jasmine."

"Against her? Like insulting? I would never do that. She's a great friend, and I would never betray her friendship and all it means to me like that. Never, ever." I say, putting a filly-ish twist to it with the last bit. I would seriously never insult my friends like that!

"No, no, I didn't mean that, I just wasn't sure what you meant. I was overreacting, sir, forgive me." He looks away. I don't understand.

"Alright. Don't worry about anypony doing something like that. Nopony here would insult anypony else. I don't know what all you've had to endure in your life, but I promise that you can expect nothing but kindness here. To you and everypony else." I look ahead, to catch a glimpse of Luna being pulled along, and roll my eyes. "We had better catch up. Who knows what Jasmine will put Luna in?"

"Right." Maclura says, ears back still. We walk in what could possibly be awkward silence until we catch up to the ladies.

We watch as Jasmine pulls together an outfit for Luna to wear, after all, she can't hide her cutie mark with the spell, and we don't get to go out like this often. Finally they agree on something, just their jackets and a skirt for Luna, and then she performs the spell. She is now more like the smaller her, way back when this all started. She's a lighter blue, and her mane is more of an actual mane now. It's short with a wisp on either side of her head. She is so much smaller than me now.

"I guess I'm bigger than you for once." I look down at her.

"Do not get used to it. This spell will last only two or so hours, Knights. I suppose you should enjoy the size while you can?" Luna mocks me playfully. "Let us be off now."

We head out, and spend the next two hours following Jasmine from store to store, all of which are magically open at this late hour. We share many laughs, and all in all have an absolutely wonderful time. The best part is that nothing particularly strange happened. We were not attacked, approached, or disturbed by any of the creeps that have it in for Luna. My 'Luna is in danger' sense didn't even spark once. We got to spend good quality time with each other and nothing remarkably bad happened. I say remarkably because I may or may not have spilt hot chocolate on myself and gotten a little burned. Otherwise though, those two hours were magnificent.

Luna is exhausted now, the spell having drained her so completely. We're walking back now, Luna leaning on me as we walk. She's so tiny still, I want to scoop her up. After thinking for a moment, I do. I strain a little, my sword being back at the castle, but I magick her onto my back, where she can rest until we reach home.

"What are you doing, Knights?" She asks, a bit stuttered for the exhaustion.

"What kind of friend and guard would I be if I let my princess suffer so obviously? We're almost home, my darling, let me carry you the rest of the way." I turn back and nuzzle her.

"I will allow it." She nuzzles back. Then she rests her head against the back of my neck, and the soft moonlight barely hides the blush on my face as I realize that I am carrying Luna, goddess and princess of the moon.

The rest of our walk home is in silence. I don't mind the weight of both Luna and her bags, all the little things she bought for herself and us. It's nice, really, to hold her like this, even if I'll never be able to do it again because of our size difference. Or perhaps we'll sneak about in the middle of the night again sometime, just for the heck of it. It's hard to say what the future has for us, but I know I'm appreciating the opportunity now. The weight is even comforting. It's not often I get to feel something so finite that lets me know I'm really helping her. I'm a little saddened when at the front of the castle Luna shimmies off my back and insists on walking back to her room on her own.

She releases the spell as soon as we're inside, and she is returned to her normal, taller than me height. Even tired, she makes a point to tease me by looking down her nose at me. I'm not that much shorter than her, but it's enough to laugh over. The effects of the spell are wearing down on her still, as can be seen by her small steps. I've noticed that when she's tired, her stride is shorter, as if she has to be fully charged to walk with the extreme confidence she usually does. As we walk, I speak quietly with Maclura.

"I forgot to tell Caster to come to the room in the morning to perform the flash clone spell. Would you mind telling him sometime tonight or even in the morning?"

"Of course, sir." Maclura nods. "I'll make sure he's there."

"Good, thank you." I pat him on the shoulder. "I suppose we need to sort out all the things we bought." I say, thinking of how all our individual items got shoved into various bags until we couldn't tell whose bag was whose because of all the mixing.

"Yeah, I guess so. I still can't get over how much money I make now." Maclura's eyes widen again, just thinking about it. His face was so funny when we explained how much he makes, as my second in command. "A thousand bits a night? I wouldn't even know what to do with all that."

"I know, right? And I make even more than that. Luna refused to have any less than that, as her general and personal guard." I roll my eyes. I really don't need all that money. "I've been donating most of it, really, to hospitals and the like."

"That sounds like a good idea. I can send some of mine home, but with what I apparently earn, it would be more than what my parents would know what to do with either. I suppose I could save it."

"That's not a bad idea either. You never know when you'll suddenly need a ridiculous amount of money." I laugh. That sort of thing rarely happens in Equestria, and even when it does, it's because of some error in the taxing system or something like that. Most ponies are very wise with their money, and so it's not very often that there's a financial issue. And if ever a pony did fall into debt, most likely a family member or friend would help them out. I can't imagine that many ponies would abandon anypony else to something as brutal as that.

Even as I think those words, I realize something like that did happen, with Mary. Her friends and family abandoned her to her debt and her disability, and even though she did manage to pay it off, all on her own, that rare almost impossible situation did happen. As we arrive at Luna's room, I have to consciously lift my head up because I feel so down. Remembering Mary still hurts, every now and then, but I know she's better where she is now, and that she still loves us and cares for us.

"Let us sort this out, shall we?" Luna says, more awake now that she has been walking. She, probably having felt my sadness, reaches out through our link. _No sadness, Knights. Tonight is a good night, and we should not be feeling so on such a good night._

_I know, I'll do better._ I reply, feeling sheepish. I follow her in, something I seem to do a lot of, following, that is, but as I walk in, Luna is already gently taking everything out of the bags she carried. I put my couple down, and do the same. Jasmine and Maclura join in doing so as well, but Maclura only carries one bag, because he felt worried about buying too many things. Jasmine, unexpectedly, bought the most things. Her usually simple lifestyle made me think she would refrain from such a splurge, but it was nice to see her and Luna be selfish, because they aren't most of the time. They are so very selfless it makes me want to spoil them, but they aren't foals who are in need of spoiling, and I wouldn't know what to get two pretty mares anyway. After all the things are only the floor, and in plain sight, we begin to grab the things that are ours, and put them into separate piles. I automatically start putting all of my things with Luna's, unintentionally merging all of my stuff with hers. It isn't until everything is in a pile that either of us notice that I failed to notice the difference. I laugh, embarrassed, and Luna laughs, thinking I'm funny. Jasmine joins in, followed by Maclura, after an encouraging nudge from Jasmine.

"Well, I suppose it does not matter, since we both stay here. We will need to divide our things at some point, but I am too tired to go through everything again." Luna says, laughing a little still.

"Agreed. We still have much of the night, though. What could we do for the remaining hours?" I say, leaning forward to stretch.

"I don't know about you ponies, but there were things I needed to get to tonight. If I may be dismissed?" Maclura says, formally.

"You aren't on duty, Maclura. You can come and go as you please. And even if you were, you needn't report everything to me." When he remains there, still unsure, I say, "Yes, you may go." I can't help but chuckle. Maclura scoops up his small bundle of treasures, and leaves, quietly. Luna and I watch as Jasmine's eyes follow him out. _'They' are going to be a thing, aren't they?_ I ask Luna, with an added mental giggle.

_Indeed. And 'they' will be very cute._ Luna responds quickly, with a giggle of her own. _I have not seen a pony so taken by another in such a long time. I wonder if she has even realized it yet herself._

"I.. I think I'm going to head out too. I've been putting it off, but I've got paperwork from the Canterlot hospital about my extended leave. I should actually get back to work soon.." Jasmine says, suddenly shy.

"Go ahead. Knights and I have kept you away from your occupation for a long while. You should return to it." Luna looks at Jasmine sincerely and, in my opinion, beautifully. Just sitting there, I feel like I am held captive by her grace. Every so often, I am caught like this, suddenly surprised again by the way she looks, her color, her pose, the softness in her eyes, the love she has for her people and how she carries it with her in every move she makes... The moment is broken when Jasmine stands, quite suddenly, and says goodnight, hurriedly grabbing all her things, and leaves.

"That was odd." I note. "Was she just excited to get going, or do you think she wanted to catch up with Maclura?"

"Perhaps both?" Luna guesses. "Either way, she has left us alone and with several unfilled hours before us. Certainly we can think of something to keep ourselves occupied for all that time?"

"I should hope so. If we'd been able to stay out longer…" I think out loud, not really having an end to the sentence.

"If I was at my true strength, I would be able to shape shift with ease, as all True Alicorns can." Luna says, slightly angrily, rolling over onto her back. After moving some stuff out of the way, I join her on the floor, looking up at the dark marbled ceiling. I think about what she says, and get an idea of what to do the rest of the night.


	53. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

"Tell me about alicorns. I know you and Celestia are alicorns, but what's the difference between all of us 'normal' ponies, and you two?" I say, looking at Luna. She looks back at me, somewhat puzzled.

"You know, I am not quite sure how to answer that." Luna taps her hoof to her lips for a moment. "Well, to start, we are physically different from other ponies because we have a horn and wings. Back when we, as a country, were trying to focus on expanding our knowledge, we did several tests that showed that we also heal faster, are naturally physically stronger, and that we do not have the same limits as other ponies. The food intake and exhaustion are the two biggest differences. We need much less than other ponies, being able to survive for several weeks on a meal so small as an apple. We also do not tire so quickly, and because of that we are capable of much more strenuous activity. All those things were tested without our magic to influence the tests. With magic, we are even more adept at almost literally everything."

"Well, I figured those things. Isn't there anything else that makes us different? For instance, why can no unicorn do the things you do?"

"It is the way our souls are built, I think. As princess of the night, I have had several opportunities to see the souls of ponies, as well as my own and my sister's. Because of the way it is shaped, or perhaps even the material they are made out of, determine what race you are, without seeing the body a soul belongs to. But it is hard to determine. Souls are so vastly different, even within the races." Luna stops, wondering how to continue.

"But wouldn't a unicorn soul have a horn, and a pegasus, wings?"

"You would assume that, but no, not always. Many times, that can be seen, but there have been cases where it is reversed, where a unicorn's soul has wings, or an earth pony's. I am not sure what that means. It is insanely illogical and confusing. Personally, I have always thought the color of a soul played a large part. Perhaps it does, perhaps it does not. It is not easy to test these things, because to tamper with a soul is to tamper with the essence of a pony, their life force and everything about them. It is dangerous, because a peaceful pony's soul could be tampered with, and afterwards they will find they are much more violent and destructive. Or the reverse could be true. There is no way of knowing, because of all the things we simply do not know or understand." Luna sighs. "I do know, however, that alicorns are a combination of all three races, all the strengths and none of the weaknesses, if any. All the strengths combine within us, making us superior in abilities. A lot of our power does come from magic, though. Studies, back when they were deemed important to the country, showed that each of the three races have a magic unique to their kind.

Unicorns, most obviously, use their magic to shape the world around them, casting spells and the like. Pegasi use their magic in their wings, and have no other way of using it, unless they are a special case like you. Their magic allows them to fly, because, if you had not noticed, wingspans do not always correlate with the skill or even the mathematical and physical ability to fly. Some pegasi have wings that are physically and mathematically too small for flight to be possible, and yet, they do. It is a magic in their soul that lets them defy gravity, with the help of their wings. In the case of pegasi, one does not work without the other, which is why a pegasus needs their wings, no matter how small, to fly.

Earth ponies are the least obvious. They have neither wings nor world-changing magic, save for in special cases. Their magic is in the strength of their legs, and their mind. Being an earth pony yourself, you have noticed that you can hold things, with your hooves, yes? The other races, though they can do the same thing, struggle with it much more. Your limbs are naturally more adept at making such specific movements because of the magic inside your souls and bodies. Similarly, earth ponies are also usually more naturally inquisitive. They are limited by their bodies, and so their mind makes up for the things they cannot do, in a sense."

"Ah, but you forget, I am a unicorn by birth, albeit a lame one. I actually did struggle with that as a foal, picking things up, but I didn't make much note of it."

"You know, I had forgotten. That is strange. Perhaps I am remembering your first life, where you were born as an earth pony."

"Yes, I was. You know what? I've been looking back, and I've noticed a lot of parallels between my lives so far. I was born basically an earth pony, both times, and I didn't receive my cutie mark until I saw you for the first time. I have also received wings and magic in both lives." I point out, because I find these things strange.

"That is quite interesting. I did not know that about your cutie mark in your first life, I cannot recall you ever telling me. How could that be? I thought you received your cutie mark late in this life because I was not around to remind you of your first life, but if what you say is true, and I do not doubt that it is, it would mean that you had a life before that, yes?" Luna says, suddenly worried.

"Or it means, for whatever reason and by whomever's hoof, I was always meant to be your guardian." I look at Luna, raising my eyebrows. She is silent for a moment, then clearly swallows, and replies.

"Or perhaps it means we were always meant to be… more.." Luna leans close, kind of shuffling across the floor, so that her nose touches mine. A sudden pain fills me, but nothing like any physical pain I've felt.

"M-more?" I try to say, but for some reason it's hard to breath, and think, and my head hurts. I am reminded of my memory, of the first time I saw Luna, and the memory blocked something from me, the sudden dark patch in my knowledge. "I-I, uh, oh…." I try to keep thinking, but no thoughts can come to me. More? What does she mean? I… I don't understand. My head… it… it hurts, like somepony stuck a clamp to my brain and keeps tightening it. Does she… ow… mean friendship? That's more than a guardian, right? Ohh! It's the only word I can think of that won't hurt me right now. Everything else fills my head with an aching. As I literally struggle to think, I can see Luna's face tighten in concern and confusion. I feel her mind press into mine, trying to scope out the problem, and sees my line of thought. She can't seem to see the pain, but she can see the word 'friendship' and understands. Or I think she does. I can't judge things very well right now, all this aching, the double dose of whatever this is; the ache in my heart, and the throbbing in my mind.

_Are you alright? You feel distressed, and almost as if you are in pain._ Luna's voice comes like a struggling shout into my mind.

_I don't know.. I do hurt, but I don't… don't know why. It's like something is blocking my thoughts from going anywhere but a specific direction… it's like a powerful pressure on my mind, and there's … only one direction of relief…_ I struggle to think. As Luna's voice is a struggling shout, my voice is a whisper barely heard over howling winds. I fall into my mind, being unable to process the physical world. It is dark and painful there.

_Then let it go, whatever you were trying to think. I do not know what is happening, but it is not worth your pain to fight this… blockage. Whatever trail of thought you were chasing, or trying to chase…. Let it go. _Her voice sounds regretful, pain-filled and tired. But I do as she says and let the thoughts slip away. I sort of fall back into my body, and open my eyes with a gasp. The pain is gone.

"W-what was that-t?" I stutter, trembling like a weak foal. For some reason, my eyes start brimming with tears, and I realize the ache in my heart is still there. What's happening?

"Sh, let it all go, Knights. I do not know what is happening, but it is _not_ worth your pain." Luna restates, and holds me closer. When did she pull me toward her in the first place? I don't know. I just curl up into her hooves, feeling broken. I am so confused, so suddenly frightened. Luna's arms are welcome walls of solitude and comfort. I do as she says, and let it out, the hurt in my heart I don't understand. Like the night when we shared our first memory and we realized my identity, I am not in control of my tears. I realize now that this pain was there that night as well, but far, far weaker. "It is all right, dearest. Let me take away the pain. I can feel it now, in your mind. I am here for you, Knights." Luna squeezes me close to her, and I squeeze her back.

"I do not understand.." I say between sobs. I bury my face in her mane, which is waving all around me, like an ocean of sky.

"It is… well, it is not right, but you are fine now. We will figure it out. For now, let us calm down, and we will continue our earlier discussion, yes?" Luna forces me to look her in the eye. "Would that be good?" I am hit by waves of concern. Briefly, I see myself through her eyes, like a mirage.

"Y-yes." I feel so stupid, lying here and crying like a foal, but I'm not in control of this.

"Alicorns are a combination of the three races' magic. We have the magical abilities of a unicorn, the amazing flight abilities of a pegasus, and the physical strength and dexterity of an earth pony." Luna pauses.

"Yes, and all those things… make you immortal?" I ask, trying to stop the tears.

"Yes, in a way. Alicorns are also representative of one race. For example, my father was a pegasus alicorn. He could use magic and was just as graceful as an earth pony, but his talent in controlling nature came from the pegasus magic within him. Discord is a unicorn alicorn, his talent being in causing controlled and interesting chaos. Balance was an earth pony alicorn. I did not know him very well, but his talent was with the ponies of Equestria, or would have been if he'd been alive when Equestria was founded. He was meant to keep order and balance within the ponies, to keep them calm and assured and safe."

"And your mother? And you?" I say, only a sniff remaining of my breakdown.

"She was an alicorn alicorn. She represented all of the races, including her own. She was the strongest of all four of them. Celestia and I are similarly alicorn alicorns, although I think I make a better pegasus alicorn. Both of us are also much weaker than mother was."

"I think you're perfect the way you are." I snuggle up against Luna as I speak. The tears are gone, the ache, as good as forgotten for now.

"Thank you Knights."

"So are those all the only differences?"

"No, actually. I think, really, the biggest difference is that we have access to much more magic. Every race has magic, but each has a usually very limited amount. Even the most magical unicorns across history have what seems like only drops compared to what alicorns have. All that magic is why we are immortal and immune to disease. I do not know why we have so much magic, but the amount we have access to is really why we are so powerful. It's why I am so weak now. All of that was broken and dispelled or locked away when Nightmare Moon was removed from me. While I have regained much magic, I am still at less than half of a single percentage of my full strength."

"Wow, I cannot imagine that kind of strength." I murmur, my face still in Luna's neck and mane. It's like the night sky in her mane, and I can almost taste the stars. It is a very calming sensation to feel it flowing over my face.

"It is usually so. It saddens me, to think that I have, or had, all this strength and magic, but what good is it when the ponies I help with it fade away so quickly?" Luna sighs.

"That is no way to think, Luna. If you think that way, it would not be long until it seems that nothing matters, not even being alive yourself. Do you know how sad that would make me? And so many other ponies?" I look in her eyes, feeling the residual effects of my breakdown wash over me, making me feel sappy and wishy-washy. Although.. For some reason I feel as if nothing happened. Did something even happen?

"I know. It is hard to think otherwise some nights."

"I understand. But you must promise to try."

"That goes without saying." Luna closes her eyes and places her head on my shoulder. "I think I miss being smaller than you."

"That _was_ nice." I think back. "I wish we could see the stars. But you are not up for a walk, let alone a flight, are you?" Luna holds her hooves up. They tremble slightly.

"No condition to be doing such things. However, if you share some of your magic with me, I can do something."

"Alright." I push my head against Luna's horn, and channel my magic strength into her. For a moment, she just accepts it, but at some point she cuts off the flow, and thinks to me, _That is enough._

Then she looks up at the ceiling, and spreads her hooves in front of her. With a magickal glow, she creates spectres of the stars across the top of her room. Knowing her, the stars are in their places, perfect miniatures of the real ones and to scale.

"They're perfect." Looking through the image, I can see the moon as well. The orb looks full, at least here in her room, but it won't be in real life for a few more days. I know because of two things. I am an avid astronomy geek, for obvious reasons. And second, Mary's funeral is to be done then.

"Let us sit here for a while." Luna says suddenly, and sadly.

"Why do you say that?"

"I… I do not want to move from this spot. This moment is nice. I simply want to stay here. With you. Because… I suddenly feel so very alone, Knights."

"Why would you feel that way?" I think back, but I can't recall anything that might cause this. Did I miss something?

"It is nothing. But, tomorrow night I need to show Celestia and the others something. Is that alright with you?" Luna looks at me strangely, but I can tell this is important to her.

"Of course." Having heard that, Luna lays her head back down on my shoulder, and we watch the star-spectres for a long while.


	54. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

_**Hey guys, I just wanted to apologize for the scarcity of the chapters lately. Me and my family are in, well, a sticky situation, and my emotional/mental stability has been if-y as of late. I would also like to announce that there are actual pictures of Knights on the internet, on my deviant, actually. The link, if you choose to look at the pictures, is on my profile alongside my link to the blog, which we're probably not actually going to do because we suck. So yeah, pictures and stuff. I only have Knights up because I don't have the colors for Luna. Eventually I will, though, so except those to happen someday. Some. Day. Yeah. Also, if you guys would send happy thoughts our way, regarding the sticky situation, I would love that. I'm living off happy thoughts right now, so I really really mean that I would love that. Thank you guys for being so freaking awesome~**_

Hours later, and after the spectres have faded, we crawl into bed. I tell Luna about my plan to copy myself and Caster's ability to teleport me to my flash clone instantaneously. She agrees, somewhat hesitantly, but with understanding sees the necessity. When I hear the knock on her door, she lets me go, with the promise that I will be right back. I quickly strap on all my gear, including my cape, and make sure I look the part I must now play. Caster and Maclura greet me at the door. I nod to Caster to do his thing, and before a second has passed, there are two of me. The image of me returns to Luna, and I walk off with the two stallions.

We walk in silence, the three of us. My gear chafes slightly, having been put on hastily, but it looks good. I look like a general. Now the difficult part is getting into that mindset. Alexander is frightening and awesome when he's in charge. I know I am capable of those things too, but becoming those things at will seems insanely more difficult. I call to mind Alexander, and the way he appears. He makes himself seem dominant. I can do that. I can establish that.

The cavern is busy, as usual, but the newly formed Lunar Guard stand around near the entrance, unsure. I will have to tell them what they should be doing before I get here. Can't have them dawdling around doing nothing every dawn, now can I?

"Good morning, daisies." I call attention to myself, and try to sound tough. For the most part I think I succeed, but it will likely take a while to get into this mindset of superiority, seeing as it does not come naturally. "Today will be gruesome. I assure you." Caster joins the rookies, and they all fall into a rough line and stand stiff. "Today we will be showing off, frankly. You will come at me, or each other, with all you've got. The three already fully trained guards will monitor, as will I. If things go too far, we'll step in. But don't worry about holding back. Literally come at me with all you've got. Go at each other with all you've got. In a real life-or-death fight, nopony who comes at you will hold back, and so I don't expect you to do that today, or for that matter, any day we train.

Tomorrow morning, I expect you to be in gear and ready by the time I get here. I also expect you to also have warmed up somehow, whether it's running laps around the cavern or through a light spar. Seeing as only half of you are suited, I want the rest of you to go get that done and then meet back at the fields. That's when we'll begin." As I finish, all of them nod, faces grim. "Good. Dismissed."

"Yes, sir." Is the response, followed by the spreading out of them all. I am about to continue on myself when Alexander comes up from behind.

"Impressive display. I wouldn't have imagined it was your first day." Alexander looks worn, as if he is sick. The spell is keeping him alive, but it's still breaking him down at the same time.

"In a way, it isn't really." I say, sadly.

"I…I need your help. I need to get rid of a massive amount of magic, and quickly. I can't just send it out into empty air, it would come right back. So I need to cast an actual spell that will drain me."

"Drain you? That's got to be next to impossible. Your magic is phenomenally large!"

"Which is why I'm having trouble finding the spell that will do the job. Or any job, for that matter." Alexander says, irritated.

"Alright, alright. How about you send your magic to all your struggling recruits today, so that when they're all falling down because they're exhausted, you can give them some stamina, and they can keep going."

"My guards and recruits are too experienced for that. I've been running them ragged, but you know that." Alexander sighs, his eyes dark.

"Then send it to mine. I'm going to give them hell over the next few days, more than is probably really necessary." I look at his desperate eyes. "And… Why don't you make a huge time-lock, a big messy complicated one, that we can go in and out of voluntarily? I'm sure that would take a lot of time, effort and magic."

"That.. that may work. I'll get on that. I knew you could help." We both begin to walk away, when he calls me back. "Oh, and, perhaps later in the evening we could speak of more personal matters?"

"If you wish. Luna had something she wanted to show Celestia, and it seems important. How about after that?"

"Thank you." Alexander says, rather warmly. It is then that we move on. I head to the fields, where I assume everypony has already gone or is heading to soon. I wonder what it is that Luna could want to show Celestia? I'll find out eventually.

Already at the fields are all three 'Red' brothers, Maclura, and Midnight Flare. Maclura already had his gear on when he came to get me, but now he has an assortment of knives and daggers, all sorts of tiny and wicked blades, strapped to his strange armor. Red Sword and Red Shield had their gear on as well, Sheild with his heavy tramplers and Sword with his array of blades. Storm is wearing typical pegasus training gear, which marks him as one of the ponies I need to work hard on. We don't know where he fits in yet, and that can be a problem. He's energetic, and I would hope to assume from that that he is a fast or powerful flyer. His brothers seem to think he is strong enough for a combination-type weaponry. We'll have to see.

Midnight Flare is standing there, with a large decorated scythe. He seems anxious to get going, and I have to say I feel the same. He's wearing pegasus training armor as well, but I can tell from his confident stance that he knows where he fits in. He is likely a strictly offensive fighter, making him part of what could be called the frontlines, where the heavy fighting goes on. Maclura, for juxt-comparison, would be toward the rear, or playing a defensive role toward the front. His small size and speed make him perfect for that. Similarly, I would imagine that Red Sword has a similar role, in the defense of his brother, who seems to be the more offensive of the two, despite the obvious route their cutie marks and weapons want me to think down.

As I begin to wonder where the rest are, they arrive. Orange Peel walks with Tempered Wire, both of them looking uncomfortable in their new gear. Caster follows behind, testing the movement of his own gear. That makes everypony. I smile, and draw my sword. The slow scraping sound draws the attention of all eight other ponies here. I place it in the ground, temporarily, to speak with my recruits. I lean on my sword with my two forelegs for emphasis, and perhaps a dramatic flare.

"So, as I said. Give it all you've got at any pony here. I'm going to observe you, so feel free to show off. And for those who impress me… there will be a reward." When nopony moves, I remove my sword from the ground, and engage.

The first pony to retaliate is Red Shield, who leaps at me with his front hooves aiming for my face. I knock him back with a powerful swing, but by the time this simple course of events has ended, all eight of them are fighting. I fly up to observe, sheathing my sword. It is mayhem, beneath me. Maclura weaves in and out, lashing out at any who come near with his various knives. Shield and Sword teamed up, as I should have expected, and are having a go at Midnight Flare, who's swinging that scythe around like a professional. Orange Peel is chasing after Tempered Wire, who seems out of place here. I decide to observe them, since they, and Red Storm, are the most inexperienced in all this. From the way it sounds, they were in the paper application stage, and had not even begun proper training. Maclura, Caster, and Shield and Sword all have some experience in at least some hardcore training, and from the way Midnight Flare is using his scythe, he has experience with it.

Orange Peel stays hard on the heels of Tempered Wire, who still seems ill at ease with the action going on here. There's something off about the way he's running. He may have a medical condition that interferes with it, or perhaps he isn't physically active? Orange Peel does not seem to notice. He continues to run after his opponent, trying to get close enough to stop him, or use his whip, which he has held firmly in his mouth. Finally, he catches up to Tempered Wire, getting just in the length of his whip. He snaps his head quickly, causing the whip to, well, whip forward and catch Tempered Wire just on the back of his furry flank. Tempered Wire stops in his tracks, skidding and turning around, and throws something at Orange Peel. Whatever it is, it catches Orange Peel off guard, and causes him to scratch at his face, trying to remove it. Tempered Wire yanks his forehooves out and away from in front of him, and I vaguely see lights bounce off of wires attached to his hooves and the mass stuck on Orange Peels face. I watch as what looked like unorganized wire quickly tightens and cuts into Orange Peel's face. Nodding at the intelligence behind the attack, I swoop down, and quickly cut the leads, making the strangulating mass fall apart and away from Orange Peel.

"Good, Tempered Wire, now keep going." I hover there, for a moment, before flying back into the air. Orange Peel tackles Tempered Wire, and a fist fight ensues between the two of them. I look back towards the others. Red Storm is circling around Caster, creating red hued dust-storms. Looking closer, there is a storm following behind each of his wings, making a double barrier of wind around Caster. Caster stands in the center of the whirl winds, trying desperately to stay on the ground. He throws balls of light into the air, aiming for Red Storm, but continually missing him by just a few inches. Finally, in frustration as it seems, he makes just one incredibly bright flash that blinds Red Storm, and has me seeing spots. Red Storm blindly flies forward and then up in an attempt to not crash. However, Caster runs forward and tackles Storm out of the air before he can get too high. They both fall to the ground, and I worry about them breaking Storm's wings, but when they both get up, I see Storm flare his wings in an instinctive need to make himself look bigger. They continue on, and I decide to move on to the other Reds'.

Shield and Sword are simultaneously fighting Maclura and Midnight Flare, who seem to have teamed up. A pattern slowly becomes evident to me. Midnight Flare swings his scythe, either Shield or Sword will block, then Maclura will attack, only to be refuted by the other twin, and then the series will repeat. All four are making powerful attacks or dodges, Maclura doing both, and I feel confident that they will all make good guards and 'role models' for the fresher recruits. I am glad to find myself wrong about Midnight Flare. He does not seem to be as blood thirsty as he appeared to be earlier. It is likely he was showing off in a strange attempt to impress me or the others. Right now he is just focused, his whole perception being of the fight. I like the way he's working with Maclura, making openings for the smaller pony to take advantage of. I notice, however, that he does not use his wings. They are clamped up against him, tightly. If he can learn how to take advantage of them, he will be a much stronger fighter. I have no doubt he can.

As I watch their pattern continue, I wonder if it will ever break. Watching as closely as I am, I can't see much difference in strengths presented by the two teams here. They seem matched in physical abilities, at least, team wise. Experience I would think would be weighted in the brothers' favor, but it has not proven itself to be true, at least not yet. Almost before I can notice, Shield breaks the pattern himself by stopping the swing of Midnight Flare's scythe and hurling himself, full-bodied, at him. The dark gray pegasus is startled and falls backwards with Shield on top of him, heavy tramplers likely crushing into him. Maclura wastes no time in breaking away from Sword, who was attacking him with his swords, and rushing to the aid of his partner. His tiny body seems inadequate for the job, but I watch on anyway. I am curious to see how he pulls this off, if he can.

Maclura was only recently released from Alexander's training program, where he was unfairly beaten and held back by other recruits. He did well the other night, much better than I would have thought, especially with his fresh bruises. Now would be an inopportune time for those bruises and aches to cause him to slip up, but it would give me an idea of his limits. The damage he can handle long term. His mental strength in dealing with it. The physical strength it requires.

But no, he holds out. His meager strength does not show. Instead of trying to uproot the larger pony, he gathers momentum, tackling Shield and pulling him to the side, where Maclura proceeds to bite the hell out of his ears, just pulling and biting and irritating Shield, as well as causing him a fair amount of pain. This simple, seemingly silly action gives Midnight Flare time enough to get up and prepare for the charging Sword. His scythe being cast aside during the falling over, he turns round and with powerful hind legs bucks Red Sword's face. For a moment both stallions pause, and I hover a little lower, once more concerned.

They stand there, sort of staring at each other, until Maclura skids between the two of them, having been flung away by Red Shield. Maclura, sliding on his back, flails his legs around but with no reward for doing so. Sword, taking advantage of the time to recover, launches himself right back at Midnight Flare, who is still without his scythe. Shield similarly wastes no time in continuing after Maclura.

Thus it continues for a very long time, because shortly after that round, I notice Alexander putting up the large time spell around our group's fight. I smile. How long can I possibly make them go before they notice the hours flying by?

I'm going to find out.


	55. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

12 hours.

That is how long it takes them to realize that they have been fighting a very ridiculously long time. They do not notice that they are not tiring, or that they are wounded or even that they are healing a bit rapidly. They continue on because I told them to. Outside the time-lock, it has only been about one or two hours. Alexander made this spell much more linear than when it was just he and I inside. It is finally, after nearly a whole half day, that Orange Peel stops, and, huffing, turns his head towards me.

"No disrespect, _sir_, but how long have we been fighting? I'm not too sure _myself_, but it sure feels like a hell of a lot longer than should even be possible." His irritation, or anger, shine through, giving him the country-colt sound. It also stops him from refraining from swearing. I laugh as the others slowly come to a halt.

"You've been at it for twelve hours, ten minutes, and about forty or so seconds." I smile, perhaps a bit cruelly. "Is that a problem?"

"You're damn right that's a problem! If we've really been in here for twelve gods- damned hours, I shoulda been passed out after the first two! I know my limits,and this is far past them, if you're even telling the truth!" He stamps, his orange face snarling. "I don't kindly appreciate the tamperin' with my biological functions!"

"So you'd rather I let you pass out instead of truly testing your abilities?" I land, and snarl right back. "I need to test all of your skills, as well as your loyalty and obedience. If twelve hours is all you can handle following orders and giving your all, you aren't going to stay as my Lunar Guard for very long, because I will not let such arrogant stupidity-stuffed _colts_, protect _anypony_, let alone the Princess. I'll not stand your presence; if you won't do what's asked of you, leave." I lean in to look him squarely in the eyes. If he gives in, and realizes the logic behind my actions, I will know he is fit. If he's truly too arrogant to see the point, I will know he is not. A moment spent looking into his eyes relentlessly. Neither of us blinking. And then finally.

"I.. I understand." He looks away, grudgingly. Another moment of silence. "I suppose. Sir."

"Thank you." I look around the group. "Anypony else care to complain? Really, I am all ears." I see that Red Storm appears to want to say something, but a nudge from his experienced brothers warns him not to voice his thoughts, no matter the question. "Well, I suppose I should explain myself. I wanted to see how capable you were in reacting, again and again and again. I wanted to see how quickly you can learn from each other and use that knowledge in a way that greatly benefits you. The opponents set against us aren't stupid. They've more than once entered the castle grounds and attacked Luna. I need to know you can handle yourselves, and in turn protect Luna."

"It wasn't a bad plan, sir. I admit, I'm in the wrong here. Am I.. should I expect some form of punishment?" Orange Peel asks.

"Alexander would likely make you bench press a half ton for a half hour, but It's your first day. I think I'll let it go this time." Orange Peel begins to breathe a sigh of relief. "However, if such disrespect ever occurs again, there will be reprimanding. That goes for everypony here. Now, If everypony will line up, I'd like to talk skills." For a moment everypony but the Red brothers stand still, but after a prodding from one of them, a line begins to form. "Alexander, if you'll help me review them?" Alexander, having been sitting on the sides this whole time, gladly walks to the middle with me. The first pony in our line is Red Storm, the youngest of the Red Brothers. He is sweaty, bruised and cut, but I can see an ecstatic glint in his eye.

"You were quick to react, and used your natural assets well. Your dual dust-storms were impressive, but I can see flaws in them. The fact that you also had no weapon made you otherwise defenseless, but I am still at odds as to what you should wield. For now you will focus on improving your strength, particularly in your wings, and increase your speed. I want you also to use your natural agility more. I noticed you were fast in the attack, but slow in your defense and dodging. Fix that." I nod at him, a sign of general approval. His face is stuck in a grim blank expression, but I can still see he's happy with his review. Before I move on, I pause, but Alexander says nothing. I continue. The next pony is Caster.

"I saw lots of illusions and light spells, which served you well, but I also saw displays of physical power, albeit less than your magical power, and that is good. I think you should continue with magic as your weapon, although carrying something small might not be harmful either. You need to work on using magic and moving at the same time. I understand that is not easy, but there were several times you were almost crushed or otherwise seriously injured because you paused to use magic, and failed to complete a spell because you had to shift your attention to moving. That is my biggest concern so far, but I also want to see you increase the number of spells you can perform. I saw many repeats of spells and in a long-lasting fight, you always need a few hidden tricks. Still, the ferocity of your attacks is to be admired." Caster nods, and I sense he is disappointed in himself, despite the positive feedback. This time, Alexander also chimes in.

"I noticed you were also very aware of your surroundings, and an attack didn't usually take you by surprise. I think expanding on that ability would be quite useful." With that, Caster appears a little less disappointed, and a little more determined. The next pony is Midnight Flare. He appears eager for judgment.

"Your attacks were strong, your defense was well kept. Even your teamwork with Maclura was solid and well-done. There was only one flaw in your strategy, really, and that was your lack of use of your wings. As a pegasus, I would expect flying to be already built into your mental strategies or plans, something you instinctively rely on and use, but watching you, it appeared as if you were doing everything not to use them. With your already powerful attacks, flying would make you a nightmare in a real battle. Even if you were not flying, you could use your wings as a defense, a distraction, even attack. That is what you will focus on." Midnight Flare grits his teeth an nods, still seeming eager. Lunar cycles, is there nothing that will upset him? He seems to just keep going. I almost can't wait to push his limits. Alexander says nothing this time, either. We press on, to Orange Peel.

"I liked your offensive strategy. I don't know much about whips, but you seemed to know what you were doing, and you were doing it well. As a method of attack, it allows you some room, but I'm worried about when your opponents are too close or too far away. I want you to carry another weapon as well, something small and close range. You'll have to learn how to properly use it, and I want to see results within the next week. I also want you to learn some defensive maneuvers. You're strong, physically, so I can see why you relied on offense, but always expect there'll be somepony stronger than you. That way you'll never get caught surprised. It'll also help if you're outnumbered. So: defense, some other weapon. Those are your primaries." Orange Peel nods, sheepishly, but determined at the same time.

"I also suggest you get some heavier armor. Because your weapon is better when used standing still, you need some extra protection when you can't dodge or when somepony takes advantage of your stillness." Alexander says. "I suggest heavy iron plates of some sort."

"Good point." I say to Alexander. The next two are Red Shield and Red Sword. "May I pass over you two? As fully-trained guards, you were excellent and I would like to focus on the newer recruits."

"As you wish sir." Shield says.

"Thank you." The pony after them is Tempered Wire. "I liked your ingenuity and quick thinking. It was… odd, but effective, your weapon. Like the others, I think a small or medium weapon you can carry in addition to your death trap wire would be the best idea. I also want you to train with Orange Peel in learning physical moves. You will focus on offense, he will focus on defense. You make a good pair, I think, so I expect you to work together." Lastly is Maclura. He stands, trembling slightly, at the end of the line.

"You were excellent. For such a newly initiated guard, you are quick thinking and smart. You know how to fight, how to use your body to the fullest extent possible. It's almost purely instinctive, but better. While falling prey to someponies' attacks, as everypony does sometimes, you still gave everything you had at all times, but you also did it wisely. I want you to continue as you were previously, because whatever it was, it was doing you good. I also expect you and the Red twins to assist anypony here who needs it when training. You have a good eye for skills, so you'll know how to help. Good job." I smile, intentionally saying only the good things I saw. I want to build up some respect for Maclura, him being my second. I want the other ponies to look at him and see what I want of them, somepony hard working, intelligent, and despite his obvious setbacks, the best fighter here, aside from maybe the Red twins. Maclura, against all odds, really has turned out to be the best possible choice for this position, even if he doesn't know it.

"What now sir?" He asks, his trembles gone.

"Now I want you all to clean up and then report back. I will show you some basic warm-ups, cool-downs, and other general work-out things that will make you stronger as well as make you better fighters. This, too, will last several hours. We are maximizing our time, so most of our training will be in this time lock. Dismissed." I look away from them, intending to say not a word more. I hear them shuffle out, and turn to Alexander. "How have I been doing?"

"I think you're an impressive commanding officer. You're intense, I'll admit, but you almost exude logic. If I didn't know better, I'd think you invented all this about fighting in the first place. I'm almost jealous that you caught on so quickly. It took me weeks to really fall into the position, although Princ-, I mean, Celestia has told me I came to it quickly."

"Why stop yourself?"

"You told me to get more comfortable with her. We've been talking, after hours, and she did actually request that I call her by name, not by 'princess'." Alexander says, pulling away and kicking at the ground a little. "We certainly are more comfortable now. I didn't think it was possible, Knights, that we could reach this level. I think… that she's even beginning to understand how I _really_ feel."

"Which is how?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Oh be quiet. I've told you before. It's exactly what you have with Luna, and you know it."

"What… what do you mean?" I ask, and wince, a headache deciding it wants to roost in my brain.

"Stop playing coy. Just make it official will you? You two are truly perfect for each other." I try to focus on his words, but my sudden headache makes it nearly impossible. "Are you alright?"

"I just got a sudden headache."

"Well then, I will leave the personal matters for later."

"Right. I'm sorry, it just came on all of a sudden." I feel bad, for making him wait. I don't want to be selfish.

"Well it's hardly your own fault you've got a nasty headache. We have plenty of time, Knights. We'll talk more when Luna is done showing Celestia whatever it is. In the meantime, why don't we have a spar? We can try to knock the pain right out of your head."

"You know what? You're on." Throwing away my sword, I stretch quickly, and with a mischievous look at Alexander, who is doing the same, I jump at him. For the most part, our fight consists of punches, kicks, and bites. Laughing and smiling we just beat away at each other. I imagine this is what having a brother is like. A half hour later, we roll away from each other, finally exhausted.

Even on the hard ground, I feel comforted to lie here with Alexander. To think of him as my brother. My friend.

"Alexander."

"Yes?"

"Is there any way to undo the spell? So… you don't have to die?"

"No, Knights. It's unbreakable. I designed it that way. I didn't think the effects would be so… rushed. I thought I had at the very least two more years, although I expected more, really. Looking at my calculations, i… I didn't have that much time at all. I expected more of it than what I designed it to give me."

"Is there any way to slow it down?"

"I've done all I can. This time-lock was a quick fix, but my magic will come back, restore itself, and I'll be stuck again."

"Damn. Once you stop being the asshole character, what with the 'I'm in charge' business, you're a great pony, Alexander. I… I'm not ashamed to say I don't want you to die."

"Don't mourn me, Knights, not yet. I've got several months left, now. And you know, when you stop being such a whiny prick, you're a pretty decent pony too." Alexander shoves me.

"When did I whine? I do not _whine_, good sir. I moan and complain and sometimes I even swear." I stick my tongue out at him. "Although, I'll admit to being a prick. We all have that stage where we are just so much better than everypony else. I'm not different."

"Bah, I never went through that stage. I've always legitimately been so much better than everypony else."

"Maybe you just never left it." Laughing, we fall back into silence. "How much longer till they get back and I have to be in charge again?"

"A few minutes, I'd wager."

"Then let's just stay here until then."

"Fine by me… brother." With shocked eyes I look at Alexander. His are closed, and he faces the distant ceiling. I close my eyes and do the same. I never suspected he returned the feeling, but I am glad to know he does. I have a brother. I have a brother…


	56. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

_**So guys, thanks for the reviews and positive comments. They really helped brighten up my bad day I was having. I did some more drawings of Knights, and they are on deviant for your viewing pleasure, link being in my profile. I want to warn you guys that the end of this chapter is really emotional, at least it was for me writing it. It's a really important point in the story, too, and I want to make sure you guys know that. Also, I want to thank you wonderful fans you for staying with me for fifty-five freaking chapters. I'm sure I've said this before, but I can't remember rightly, so I'll say it again. Thanks!~**_

After a few more minutes of heavy breathing on the hard stony floor, Alexander and I get up and prepare ourselves for the return of our freshly cleaned recruits. I can see them through the invisible intangible time-lock borders. As they walk in, I greet them.

"Arlight. I will demonstrate a move, and you will repeat it. Maclura will call out the number. I want you to keep up with each other. If one of you lags, you all lag. As Maclura keeps count Alexander and I will watch you to make sure your keeping form. If somepony is doing it incorrectly, we start over. We don't stop until we reach fifty." After nodding and some murmuring amongst them, I get down on the ground, and demonstrate a proper push-up. "We'll start basic. This is something you ought to have learned in any school anywhere. Front hooves below you, back hooves behind you. Rigid back, using the muscles in your shoulders to lift you." I watch as they slowly get into the position. "Good, now, Maclura, call out the numbers."

"Yes sir." Maclura says from the floor. "One!" Maclura yells, and everypony goes down for the first push-up. A groan escapes somepony, probably because all that fighting earlier is beginning to stiffen them. They may already be close to their limit. Everypony rises. "Two!" More groans.

I groan myself. This will easily fill up even the elongated time we have here in the time-lock. Too easily.

Thirty six hours later, we have finally finished our basic exercises. We had to take too many breaks, and had to start over far too many times. There was so much struggling, all the way through, and the day isn't even done yet. Thanks to the time-lock, we have days-worth of time still. I was worried about the need to eat, but Alexander, at some point, told me he incorporated that into his spell. As long as they're in the time-lock, hunger will not be an issue. When they travel out, they'll slowly find it, of course. And the same is true of sleep, though they will be physically exhausted anyway.

They're sitting on the ground, now, huffing and puffing. The only ones who aren't visibly struggling as much are Red Shield and Red Sword, and even they are finding this hard. I doubt they've ever gone for thirty six hours before, and especially not after twelve previous hours of non-stop fighting. I almost feel bad for them, but remembering my own training, under the harsh instruction of Alexander, I retract that sentiment. I went through far worse than this, and if weakling me could emerge from that tidbit of hell, these recruits can make it out of this slice of pie.

"Come on, on your hooves. We've only finished the basic exercises, and if you think we're done after that, you are so very sadly mistaken. Now we are going to break up and specialize. I want the pegasi with me, everypony else with Alexander, save for Maclura, Shield and Sword. They know how to train." Moans are not hidden this time. "Excuse me?" I whip my head around, seeking out the sources. "Did you not all come here with a goal in mind? Is that goal so far and distant now because I'm making you work for it? Get off your asses or it will be worse." I say, angrily. Nopony moans this time as they get up. I hold my suspicions, but say nothing about who it was that dared to complain. I trot off, waiting for my two pegasi to do as they were told.

Midnight Flare and Red Storm walk over, with measured steps and exhaustion.

"What now, sir?" Midnight Flare asks.

"Now we repeat what we did earlier, with your wings. We start with push-ups."

"With our wings?" Midnight Flare looks shocked.

"Yes, like so." I get down into a push-up position, but replace my hooves with the tips of my wings. The strong, appendage-like feathers bend to accurately hold my weight. "And, as a bonus, I'll be doing them with you. Now, get on your wings. To fifty." I wait for both pegasi to drop to their wings before starting. "One!"

The air in the caverns is no hotter than usual, but it feels hotter for no better reason than we are too hot ourselves. After exercises and racing, stretching and folding our wings, my two pegasi trainees are done for today. I lost track of how long we've been in here, but I doubt it's been more than another two hours. Enough is enough. Alexander is finishing up with Caster, Orange Peel, and Tempered Wire. Maclura, Shield and Sword are likely just about done as well. I stretch, and pop a few segments of my back, before addressing everypony.

"That's enough for today. Everypony, go get cleaned up, and report back tomorrow morning, approximately dawn. Remember, you're expected to have already warmed up by the time I arrive. Now, dismissed." Everypony sighs in relief and begins to head out. I scoff at them, but say nothing. I trot over to Alexander, who's getting himself out of a really obscure and odd stretch he'd been showing the recruits. "I think I'm going to head out. I'll see you later tonight, right?"

"Oh, of course. I've actually gotten quite interested in whatever it is Luna has to show. It's not often that she'd call an audience with her sister." He grunts as he too pops his back. "It may be important, or, sun forbid, something funny."

"I don't know. She sounded really intent on it, whatever it was." I shrug. "I'll see you then." Alexander nods his farewell and I fly off. I can't wait to be back with my princess.

"Wait, sir!" I stop, somepony is calling me.

"Yes?" I turn around, to find Red Storm chasing after me.

"My brothers wanted to talk to you, and Caster said he still needs to release the flash clone." He says, chest heaving with trying to breathe.

"Right." I say, and fly to where the three are. I land in front of them, and walk the rest of the way.

"Sir, you said nothing of guards for the evening, or the following day. My brother and I would like to stand guard this evening." Shield tells me.

"Are you sure? I just threw a nasty work-out your way; are you sure you can handle that?"

"Sir, with all due respect, while that was difficult to get through, we can survive it. We've been doing this for years. We know our limits, and that was well within them."

"Alright then. We'll need to see about the disguise spells, and making some for the Lunar Guard, but if you think you can handle it, you two can take evening shifts for the next week or so, while we try to get these recruits caught up."

"Yes, sir. We'll set up a patrol between the two of us in the Lunar Wing." Shield says. He and Sword walk away, and with that, I turn to Caster, standing patiently to the side.

"I believe I need to send you back?"

"Can you handle that?"

"My second time doing this? Yes, sir."

"Then go for it." I stand back, giving him some room. When I do so, I suddenly remember the weight on my back, my cape, my gear, my sword… A sudden horrible thought comes to me. _What if I hurt Luna with my sword when I'm teleported?_ I try to stop Caster. "Wait, no, my sword!-" But it's no use, the spell is cast.

I open my eyes in Luna's room. The weight of my sword is gone. Sitting up, I see it's on the floor, leaned against the wall. I sigh. It must have teleported to the place my flash clone put his, thus saving Luna. I sigh again, barely feeling able to breathe. What a terrifying moment of not knowing. I try to still my frantic heart beats, but it is only with time that I accomplish that. I look at Luna, trying to dispel my worries.

I finally sigh one last breathe of relief, and lay my head back down. I try to think of something less…. worrying. I wonder what kind of dreams Luna is having, and if she's enjoying them. I wish that I could dream, but I can't sleep, so I am left to wonder. I can daydream, of course, but I don't think they quite compare.

"Knights? Is that the real you?" Luna says, edging her face toward me.

"Yes, back from training. Did you miss me? I missed you."

"Oddly yes, but a few hours is nothing, I suppose." Luna smiles. "Especially considering that I was sleeping for most of them."

"It was days for me." I smile too. "Can't believe I have to do that every day. It's going to get boring really quick."

"It certainly felt like days." Luna rolls her eyes.

"No, it was really days for me. Alexander needed to expel a lot of magic, so I suggested he make a time-lock for us. I was in there for about three or so days. Maybe only two and a half, but still. Multiple days."

"You were inside a time-lock? Knights, no. That is not fair to you." Her reaction is immediate. She sits up, and so do i. There is a stern, but upset, look on her face.

"Luna, it will be worth it when you are safe. Remember, I don't age in there, and it's for a good cause that we're doing it. Please, don't worry about me. I'm here for you remember?"

"Yes but.. I do not find it fair. How long must you do this?" Her eyes curl up in worry.

"If they keep up the pace, only a week or so before I'll consider them up to speed. They worked really hard, and I can already bet you that they'll be some of the finest fighters Equestria has seen since it's very dawn."

"That is a tall order. I will hold you to that bet. But hurry, will you? I do not mind your daily training, I understand it, I do, but I do not want you to go away for days and days."

"If it makes you happy. It will be two weeks at the latest." I shuffle down into the bedding. "Now go back to sleep. We have an exciting night ahead of us."

"Indeed we do." Luna makes herself more comfortable as well, and swiftly falls back asleep. I relax into a state of near-sleep, a state that would normally quickly evolve into sleeping itself were it not for my spell. Instead my body relaxes and goes into that automated state, leaving my mind free to wander. I feel unlocked in this state, like I really can do anything. I guess this is a lot like lucid dreaming, except not at all really. It's in my hooves, everything I experience here is up to me. Usually I imagine myself sitting in the stars themselves, wanting to see them up close. Today, I will do the same. There is really nothing I want more.

Hours pass me by, but only a few. I nudge Luna awake, and we go through the rhythm of getting dressed and ready for the night. I wonder what it is Luna wants to show Celestia, my curiosity beginning to peak. I shakily magick my straps onto myself, and begin to mess with the buckles.

"I can tell you are excited, Knights, but try to keep it to yourself, will you? It is making me jumpy as well." Luna tells me as she levitates her crown into place. She giggles. "A jumpy moon may not be taken well."

"Of course, sorry. I could not stop thinking about it at training, though, and it is really just starting to get to me." I laugh a little too, and shake my gear into a more comfortable hang.

"You'll see, along with everypony else." Luna says, that sad look on her face again. It disappears quickly, though. "Let us hurry along and do that, yes?"

"Yes." I open the door, and step out of the way for Luna to pass through before me. She nods in thanks and we move on to raising the moon. Once finished, I ask Luna, "Are we eating breakfast first tonight, or would you rather we head straight to this show and tell with Celestia?"

"I am not hungry this night. Let us just hurry along." She repeats herself. I feel her worry, and wonder what could be causing it. She doesn't seem to want to talk about it, so I say nothing, but it's like an itch I need to scratch. The thought burns in the back of my head the whole way there. "Knights, if it were very very important, if I needed to momentarily cause you… ph-physical pain… would you be fine with that? If there were no way of avoiding it, and it needed to be done?" Luna asks as we reach the door. She stops to wait for my answer.

"Of course. Did not we already have to do that? I would understand completely."

"I am sorry."

"For what?"

"For what I need to show Celestia." She doesn't elaborate, but pushes open the door with her hoof, and motions for me to walk in.

"Luna, good evening. What is so important, sister?" Celestia greets us, already sitting with Jasmine, Maclura, and Alexander.

"There is something strange with Knights."

"What?" I say. "What's wrong with me?"

"Knights, if you would listen, for now, I think it would be most helpful." Luna says quietly, ears back. Everything about her screams quilt and sadness right now. I nod, my worry suddenly much worse. "I was speaking to him this past night, and something I said and made him think caused him extreme physical and mental pain. Then, not even twelve minutes later, he had forgotten the whole incident."

"What were you speaking about that could do such a thing?" Jasmine asks.

"We began our conversation speaking of alicorns, but it soon turned into relating his past lives, and then…" Luna mumbles, blushing. I'm so confused, because I really don't remember what she's talking about.

"What?" Celestia says. "We can't hear you." Luna rolls her eyes, and walks forward, whispering in Celestia's ear. "Oh…." From the following shocked faces on everypony else, I guess that Celestia is sharing what she's hearing with them. They all blush slightly, except for Alexander. What could they be talking about?

"How do you know he wasn't faking it?" Jasmine asks, somewhat indignant.

"I was hoping you would not say that. I will demonstrate, if you must see." Luna replies, hurt.

"I think that, sadly, we must see exactly what is happening here to try to understand it." Celestia decides. Luna walks back over to me, sitting down next to me on the floor. I remain standing, because I am so very confused here.

"Knights, do you trust me?"

"Completely." I say. Luna sits there, looking me in the eye for a moment, before my whole vision is obscured by her face. Heat fills my face as I realize…. Luna is _kissing_ me.

For a moment, I feel at peace, and happy, but it is cut short and an ache begins to consume me. My head hurts, and throbs, but unlike any headache I've ever had. The pain is sharp and spasmic in nature. My body begins to twitch from the pain, and I step away, my limbs jolting and jumping. My mind feels like it's being wrapped in layer upon layer of thick mud and whatever I was thinking a moment ago is lost. Confusion on a cosmic level is swirling around and over me. Almost all forms of thought feel impossible through this veil of ignorance. Aching pain crashes through my body, as though a tiny pegasus was just learning how to fly, with my insides as his practice ground. I try to stay silent, but it just hurts so much. I groan, softly. What's happening here? Why is Luna looking at me that way?

I can see Luna through a haze developing in my eyes, and she looks terrified, and utterly wounded. I would do something about it, but the pain in me keeps me from doing so. I try to remember how it all started. Did I do something? Is somepony attacking us? Is this some sort of test? If so, am I failing it? What do I do to fight this pain? My thought process ends shortly, because as my limbs, of their own decision, make me rear up, I bang my head into the wall, and falling on my ass and passing out with a residual and final crack of pain.


	57. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

I wake up quickly, as the sound of Luna's crying stirs me. My head hurts from being banged against the wall. I try to sit up from my laying down position, but I find the movement hurts too much right this moment, and I remain lying on my back against the wall. I try to focus my eyes but find myself unable to. I look around the hazy room, and see shocked faces on everypony sitting here. What happened? Jasmine's mouth is agape, unblinkingly staring at me, hooves to lips. Maclura's confused look is startling and worrisome. Even Alexander's eyes are stretched a little. What hurts me the most, though, is how Luna is being cradled by her sister, and how said sister is staring at me with a mixture of anger, confusion and an agony akin to what I feel Luna experiencing.

"What the hell happened?" I finally manage to express, fighting my shaking tongue for command of it. "Will somepony explain?!" I yell, still shaking, when nopony says anything. I try to stand, first by sitting up, but I fall over. I look at my twitching hooves, new pains surfacing from the falls impact. Dizzy waves run over me, like messy soup spilt down my brain and spinal cord. I would gladly stay lying down like this, were it not for Luna's soft sobs beating against my ears. "What…" I try to ask again, but quit. My body feels weighed down by exhaustion, exactly like I had just run a marathon.

"You… honestly don't remember?" Jasmine asks, answering me with another question.

"Remember what?!" I yell. Inside, I struggle to rise, but with no reward on the physical plane.

"By the sun and the moon…." Jasmine whispers.

"For somepony's sake what happened!?" Tears spring to my eyes, unannounced guests to this tea party.

"Nothing. We played a game and you got hurt playing it. You hit your head hard enough that you must have forgotten what happened to begin with. I was worried and upset and that is why I am crying." Luna says. It feels like a lie, but she feels stubborn; if I were to ask she would refuse to say otherwise.

"Luna? What… what else…" I want to ask what else is wrong, but I stop. I can feel she doesn't want to let it go.

"Luna, I know what you are thinking, and I do not think this is a good idea. You need to tell him." Celestia says.

"Sister, I will handle this as I see fit."

"No, I won't let you run away from this problem. If you will not tell him, I will." Celestia says. She stares intently and Luna, who eventually sighs.

"There is something stopping you from feeling or thinking… specific things. It happened yesternight, and I decided to show Celestia. I needed to demonstrate… I… I found it upsetting." Luna says, tears in her eyes again. Finally, I manage to stand, and I walk to Luna.

"I… don't remember, but I believe you. I also believe that we can get through whatever this is. I… I don't want to upset you, Luna. I want you to be happy; that's the most important thing in the world to me." I say, hugging Luna. I feel so bad, for hurting her like this. Whatever I did, or apparently can't feel, has really done something awful to her.

"It is my turn to be confused. How are you able to say that, but not express…." Luna stops, looking away, eyes shifting.

"Whatever is stopping him, must not be very strong. If it were to stop him from… such direct expressions… maybe the loophole is the indirect way of expression, or his actions. Knights can still really _feel_ those things, but he's stopped from acknowledging it outright, but he can still express those feelings." Celestia says, thinking out loud. I'm confused, because I'm missing a lot of content to this conversation.

"How could this have happened? We finally…oh, what's the point of wondering now?" New tears form in Luna's eyes. I put my foreleg around her, wanting to support her.

"I think that we can break it. There is every reason to wonder, Luna. You _are_ finally reunited, after so long apart. I… I know you don't think so right now, but I am certain of his feelings for you." Celestia continues. At this, Jasmine gets up and leaves, angrily. Right behind her, Maclura dashes from the room, whispering, "I'm sorry", before disappearing. The only other pony left is Alexander.

"I don't know what could do this. Other than an extremely powerful spell, one that would likely require power near an alicorn's level. I doubt either of you would do this." He pauses. "Except, maybe on accident. Celestia, you used a spell to send Knights' soul forward in time to be reborn. How did you do that?"

"I didn't really send it forward in time, in a sense of instantly sending it from then to now. I put it into a 'waiting' status, so that he would not truly die and pass on, but would sort of float around, out of sight, away from ponies, waiting for the appropriate time to enter a new body. Were Knights conscious of the period, he would have a sense of waking up. The thousand years would be like a long nap, for his soul."

"Is there anyway his soul could have changed in any way while it was bodiless?" Alexander wonders.

"There is. Not much is understood about souls, so for all that I know, that thousand year 'nap' may well have altered him in ways previously imperceptible." Celestia says. "If so, it is my fault that this has happened, and there is nearly nothing we can do about it. A soul… it should never be tampered with. I am not sorry I reunited Knights and my sister, but…..if this is the cost, is it really worth it?"

"Sister, at least we are near each other. If… if this _is_ the cost… I will accept it. Like you said, he obviously still feels those things, right? So… even if nothing can be said of the matter, we both, in a way, know how we feel." Luna says, unconfidently. "I… I am glad I have him here with me. I would be much more sad were we never to see each other again."

"As am I. I… I don't want you to hurt Luna, and I know, somehow, I did hurt you tonight. I'm sorry, I really truly am." I try to say, explain, but I feel that I can't really express what I'm feeling, because I do not know what it is that I'm feeling, deep down.

"Still, it is most likely my fault that this has happened. I did not even think to try to protect your soul, Knights. It was so very careless of me, and now you two must suffer for my stupidity." Celestia laments. Her face is the essence of sadness, and for a moment, I see the similarities in Celestia's face to Luna's. The shape of her jaw, the curve of her nose, the angle of her forehead. I've seen that very look on Luna, and it is heart-breaking. But the feeling disappears when her face changes, when Alexander puts a reassuring hoof on her back, much like I would do for Luna. Inwardly, I praise him for making a move like that, to accomplish a stronger relationship with her. Looking at them, I see what a great couple they would make.

"Celestia, you gave me my… my guardian and my friend back. I do not blame you for this. I thank you, every night I wake up with him by my side, for making it possible to see him every night by my side." Luna rubs her face on mine, the last drop of proof of her tears disappearing into my cheek. "This… this is nothing compared to missing him forevermore."

"I will see if there is any way to fix this. I have a few forbidden scrolls that may have an answer." Celestia says, regret from something other than this in her voice. Forbidden?

"Did you do something you should not have?" Luna asks, eyebrows angry and questioning.

"No, and I put a stop to those behind the creation of those scrolls when I found out what they were doing. What they did was wrong, but what they found may help us now."

"I.. I will not question further." Luna relents. "I will continue on with the night, then." Luna stands. "Let us find something fun to do, Knights. Perhaps we should go for a flight?" Luna heads for the door. I wait until we're outside the room to answer.

"Aren't you mad at me?"

"How could I be mad at you for something you did not do?"

"I hurt you, though. I can tell. I don't even know what it is I'm not allowed to know, so I can't even understand in what ways I've hurt you. All I know is that I was the source of your pain tonight. I feel awful. Your pain, in any sense of the word, is my last possible desire." I look at my hooves, guilty.

"It was not of your own will that those events occurred. And I caused you pain tonight. In order to show them what was going on, I caused you physical and mental pain. That is also why I was hurting, was that I had made you hurt. I am upset because we are finally allowed to be together, but we are yet again separated by another barrier."

"Together?" I say in confusion. She must mean after the thousand year split, we're finally allowed to be together, having been separated by time and space. "Right, together. Do you think there's any way to explain what it is I'm not allowed to think?"

"I do not know what will hurt you, or what you will eventually just re-forget. Do you still want me to try to tell you?"

"Yes. If I just forget again, and then ask again, tell me, and I'll try not to ask again."

"It's blocking the way you view our relationship. Does that make sense?"

"Um, I guess. If it, whatever 'it' is, stops me from acknowledging this directly, I guess I really won't be able to understand."

"Mmmm. Let me think." Luna pauses, walking with her head tilted upward in a thinking pose. "You have seen couples, yes, and thought they were good together?"

"Um, yes." I say, confused. There really is something blocking my thoughts, because I can't remember what we were just talking about, and now we're talking about couples. What the hell is wrong with me?

"I can see I have already lost you. Do not worry about it, Knights, my moonlit knight." Luna looks at me sadly. I feel so stupid. I just heard her, and her words have fallen from my mind so soon. Is there nothing I can do? "If there is nothing to be done of it, let us just enjoy ourselves. We have not gotten to fly in so long, I fear the use of my wings is impaired now." Luna jokes.

"Yes, let us do that." I stretch my wings. "I'll race you to the nearest window."

"I accept your weakling challenge." Luna says, flaring her own wings. She jumps forward, and begins to gallop through the hallways. I chase after her, trying to keep up, but her longer spindly legs are to her advantage, for sure. Luna looks back at me, and because of that she runs past the first window, which I magick open and leap out of. I spiral, purposefully, to slow myself and wait for her without hovering, boringly. She soon appears out of another window, diving down and shooting up. She calls out, not stopping, "Thought you could best me, hmm? See if you can catch me now." and then she's nearly disappeared in the distance. I'm already speeding after her, on my fastest and most powerful wing beat. I've gotten pretty good at this, since I first received these wings as a gift from Celestia. I'm no longer pathetically throwing myself from trees or struggling to hover. I'm damn near half the speed of sound, and I know that many pegasi can go past that, almost all the way to the speed of sound, as a limit, but this is so much better for me than just a few months ago. I've made great improvements, and I think that's worth being a little proud of.

Luna is almost in sight, I can feel it. She's just beyond the cloud layer, which I am zooming towards very quickly. I close my eyes preparing to burst through the puffy white bodies.

"You bastard!" The air is knocked from me as somepony crashes into me, screaming obscenities. Opening my eyes, I see the dusty stallion, who I only recently tangled with at the battle that killed Mary. My senses are jarred as he punches me in the face.

"You're the one I should be calling that!" I grit my now bloody teeth and punch back at him. I don't resist the feral mode consuming me. "Your 'fighters' killed an innocent mare!" I head-butt him, causing both of us to go dizzy, as we plummet, neither of us attempting to fly.

"I'll kill you for the ponies you killed the other day!" He yells back at me, ignoring my last words. He bites at me, wildly going for my throat. I look down, and see that we're falling much too fast. We'll both crash if this keeps up. I look back at the light brown stallion, who has seemingly gone mad. I don't think he's concerned with that. He seems genuinely intent on my death, at all costs. I forcefully flip us around so that I am the one relatively on top, and, grabbing his legs, pull up as hard as I can. As much as I've come to almost hate this damn stallion, I don't want any more ponies dead because of me. The stallion nips at my hooves, but I ignore it when he actually does bite me. He seems out of his mind, and I suppose that is my fault.

"Knights!? What happened?"

"Stay away, Luna! I have some business I need to take care of." I call back up to Luna, who has come back down through the clouds.

"Get down here and let me beat the life from you!" My captive screams at her. I shake him violently, once.

"For Celestia's sake, calm your ass down. Are you really so bent out of shape that you'd recklessly throw yourself at me like that? Don't you have a little sister, doesn't she need you?" I spit at him.

"Fuck you! You killed my friends, and for the sake of that damn Nightmare!" Tears fill his eyes, his mouth a hideous snarl.

"And need I remind you, you attempted to kill two of _my_ friends, and managed to kill one. And I did it on accident, because I literally could not control my feral state. Your guys, they did it because she was protecting _her_ friend. How the hell do you think I feel?" That stops him. "I also suffered for my murders, according to ancient Equestrian law. Did your fighters pay for their murder? I doubt it, but if they did, please, _tell me._" I grimace at him, tears threatening to escape my own eyes.

"N-no, but we were justified!" He starts struggling again. We've gained enough height that I let him go, and he recovers instantly.

"Please, enlighten me. How in _anypony's name were you fucking justified!?_" I hiss at him, thoroughly pissed the hell off. Tonight has not been a good night. My shizo whatever was bad enough, and now he's ruining this night's one redemption.

"The Nightmare. We have to destroy that monster."

"Monster, bluh, you're the monsters. Celestia welcomed her sister home from her suffering, and you think the best thing to do is to assume she's still a monster and try to kill her while she's still weak? She wants to make things right with the ponies she wronged, not by her own will might I add, and you guys are just being assholes about the whole thing."

"I know of your silver tongue; I won't listen to you." He sneers at me, hovering a few yards away from me.

"Then come at me again. May the right pony win." I say, and throw up my hooves in despair. "I've had enough of you guys. You're blind and arrogant and just plain mean. We haven't even been able to properly mourn our friend, and you already have the nerve to come at us again."

"If it makes you feel better, I'm not supposed to be here." Even as he says that, a voice calls from below.

"Celestia damn it, Dusty Falls, I swear if you've done something you aren't supposed to, I'm going to tell the elders!" A cream colored mare is standing far below us, and from here I can tell how mad she is.


	58. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

"If you're not supposed to be here, why are you here? I thought 'honor', or some semblance of the word, was really important to your group." I quizzically ask 'Dusty Falls'.

"Well, I was mad, utterly furious. I wanted to teach you a lesson for what you did."

"And your sister came along... why?"

"She wasn't supposed to come with me!" He yells at me, embarrassed.

"Dusty Falls! Get _down_ here!" Her voice cracks on the second sentence. She must really be flustered.

"Dammit, Cream! I'm trying to restore the honor of our friends!" He yells down at her.

"The elders said that we needed to give them time to mourn their dead! Stop being a feather-headed idiot and get down here!"

"She sounds serious. You'd better listen." I tease him.

"You shut your face! I'm going to leave, but this isn't over! I'll be back, and with better fighters too! There'll be no mercy for you then." Dusty Falls points his hoof at me, attempting to regain some of his intimidating stature.

"I don't doubt that. And like I've said before, I'm not going to let you hurt her. She's my princess, my friend, my… my world. I've died for her, and I'll do it again. And I'd sooner kill more of you than die and leave her alone again. For your own sake, let this go." I plead with him. Can't this end?

"It's not up to me. And I'm still not going to listen to your snake-tongue lies. Keep your strangely convincing stories to yourself."

"Fine, leave, continue your life-long ignorance run. I really mean it when I say that I will not let you hurt her. Have a nice night, Dusty." I fly up to Luna, who's waiting for me by the cloud layer. The alto-cumulus clouds shadow her worried face, blue-green eyes confused and yet, they seem somehow reassured. "I'm sorry. He attacked me, I had to deal with it."

"It is alright, but stop apologizing for things that are not your fault, Knights." Luna smiles, genuinely. "Is it too late to have a nice flight?"

"No, there shouldn't be anypony else coming for us. 'Dusty' wasn't supposed to be here."

"Dusty?" Luna asks me.

"That's his name. His little sister was screaming it at him, and he responded, so I assume it's his name."

"Odd, I could swear that his name was on the lists of ponies that would no longer participate in fighting us."

"We'll have to check that out. If he is, Celestia is going to be madder than a half-drowned cat when she hears about it." Luna laughs at my analogy, but continues.

"I still want to fly though. Should we race again?"

"I don't know if I'm in the mood…" I say, but lightly push her and dive down. "Last one to the tallest tower is the slowest pony in Equestria!"

"Prepare to be named the slowest!" Luna says, hurtling after me. Her larger wings help her easily catch up, but I don't give in. I pump my wings the hardest I can make them. Wind rips and tears at my eyes and long mane, but I don't pause. I suddenly miss the goggles Jasmine gave me, so long ago. I haven't worn them in forever, because I'd grown used to high speeds like this, but they were still a gift from her to me. Next time we race, I'll wear them. Luna nearly passes me, pumping her wings equally hard, but with much more practice than I. I throw myself into a spiral, to increase my aerodynamics. My wings are tight to my side, my eyes trained on the tower in question, my speed increasing rapidly, I feel alive with my heart pounding and Luna close to me. As we speed past the tower, I pull out of the spiral and level out, slightly dizzy from the intense downward spin.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Luna exclaims, shocked.

"I don't know, I just sort of did it. It felt like the best thing to do." I giggle.

"That was amazing. I had never thought of that before. Think of how dangerous that could be! You may not have been able to pull out of that were you going any faster."

"Really?"

"Yes really! Show me how you did that, again." Luna's eyes are wide and excited.

"Alright, let's get a lot of air for this, then. Past the clouds!" I say, and begin the ascent. Once we're high, far higher than the clouds, to the point where the clouds look like the ground, I begin to narrate. "What I did was after I descended and gained my maximum speed, I pulled my wings in, and sort of angled them, so that I spun. It's hard to keep your wings in like that, but I figured it would make the air flow past me faster, and increase my speed, which it did."

"It sounds simple enough. Let us see if I can do it so well as you did." Luna flies a few more feet up, then begins her fall. I watch from way up here, but begin to follow her, to make sure she doesn't crash. She's right, it could be very dangerous. She can reach greater speeds than I can, her size being larger than mine, her wings being larger than mine, so this is more risky for her than for me. I watch her pull in her wings, and begin to tilt them. Immediately, she begins to spiral. The effect is startling.

Her mane, her tail, they swirl out behind her, like great capes of star-burdened sky. If there was a way to record this moment, I surely would. I would love to watch this in slowed time, to see the tiny movements of those great billowing blue masses of gods even know what, falling around and with her, reflecting silver moonlight and throwing it everywhere. I wonder how she feels, falling so fast. Is it the way I felt when I did the same thing, or is it different for her? Is she thinking about earlier tonight, or is she all in the moment? Does she realize how amazing she seems right now? My mind is cluttered with various thoughts, pertaining to all of what's happened tonight. Ugh. I feel so weighted, so unhappy. But if Luna, who's been hurt worse this night, can let go of all that and have fun like this… why can't I?

I decide to do as Luna is doing, and I begin my own spiral. I watch Luna as I do so, to make sure she'll be able to break out of it, but for the most part I relax and let myself fall. I find a release from the world as I catch up with Luna.

_Can you pull up before we hit the clouds?_

_I think so._ I watch as Luna extends her wings, too quickly.

_Luna, wait!_ I think-scream, but it's too late. Luna is wrenched from proper flight with a pained gasp and the sound of ruffled feathers. She begins to spiral out of control, suddenly high above me. I pull myself out of my death-spiral, painfully, and fly up to where she is falling. _Hold on._ I reach Luna, and sort of tackle her out of the sky. I grab onto her, and hold her tight. I force us into another spin, but a slower more easily controlled one. I fly then us down to the clouds, and set Luna down before landing myself.

"How could you have done that?" Luna asks wildly.

"I don't know. You have to be more careful. You could have been seriously hurt, trying to break that spiral so quickly."

"Knights, I am an alicorn. I would have healed rapidly, anyway. How did _you_ break that spiral so quickly? You were going as fast as I was, but you managed to pull out of it better and quicker than I. Thank goodness I was not trying to go full speed, else I wouldn't have been able to break out at all. But you, you still did what I could not, and it is safe to say I have been flying far longer than you."

"I don't know, Luna. Is it possible my wings are slightly more powerful than yours? You're still recovering, even if you seem back to full power, it's still obvious you're not, so maybe your wings are weaker than you thought. Mine are just stronger by comparison, and temporarily." I shrug, slightly wincing. I don't see the importance here, and I guess that irritates me because it's something else probably wrong with me.

"But your knowledge of flight is far less than mine, and I judged my speed to be appropriate and you did not and you were correct."

"I really don't know, Luna. I did what felt right the first time, and the second time I did what I needed to to save you. If makes you feel any better about this, I wrenched my wings really badly doing that. I might even have dislocated them. I didn't do it better than you, I just did it." I shrug again, sending pain through my wings.

"That does not make me feel better. I would never feel good about your pain… I was just so curious to know how. Speaking of which, how were you able to catch me, hold my weight, and safely set me down with wrenched wings?"

"I told you. I did what I needed to." I kick at the clouds with my front hooves. "It's what I need to do, take care of you and make sure you're safe and happy, regardless of my own status. And, if you hadn't noticed, I've been in protective-feral this whole time. I'll heal when it releases." I say softly.

"That is… so noble of you. I had not really realized, I think, the extent of what those words mean, in this sort of sense. Why are you able to do that, Knights? Give up life and limb and sound body and mind to do what is best for me?"

"I…I don't really know. I think of what would happen if I didn't, and…. Gods I would never be able to live. It feels like a huge cavernous hole is born inside me, like the light of the world is gone, like… like I cannot breathe. I could never _not_ do all that for you. I will admit, it is strange. I do not understand it, but I feel it. It's like an abstract concept so far out of my reach.. But it's still something I need to fulfill. Always." I look down at my hooves, at the cloud. "I know it like I know how to breathe; I cannot imagine doing otherwise." I look up at Luna, who's face is so confused.

"I will admit, I do not understand. Not with my mind, at least." She smiles. "I believe I understand with something.. else. My instincts, perhaps. My feelings, even. But I do believe I understand."

"What now?"

"Let us retire for the night. I will admit, also, that I do not feel much up to flying anymore."

"That's alright. I do not think I am much up to it either. But, could we stay up here? I do not want to go down yet."

"Yes." Luna lays down on the cloud, and I lay down with her. The clouds spread out, over time, until it is only our cloud left. "Knights, you know that tomorrow, at sundown, we will bury Mary, yes?"

"I know."

"Are you well?"

"I am fine, all things considered. Are you well?" I ask.

"I will be better when it is done." Silence wraps itself around us like heavy blankets and soft music. "I suppose… I hope it will be a quiet winter. I do not think I could handle it if my season were befouled by harsh and violent acts."

"I will make sure that there is nothing anypony can possibly do to ruin this winter. Aside from the Hearth's Warming Eve pageant to be held in Canterlot, there will be no need for anypony to come to the castle. We'll make sure it's blocked off at night. By then, I'm sure our guards will be ready. We may even have recruited a few more by that time."

"It will be eventful, even if it is undisturbed. And we still have the Grand Galloping Gala ahead of us, on the mid-spring eve. We have much to look forward to."

"Yes. Snow and peace and quiet, and then warmth and excitement and dancing. Lots of desserts either way."

"Yes, many desserts will be had in the coming days. I may find my way back into the kitchen, sometime. I always wanted to learn to cook when I was a little filly."

"Really? I can cook, some. One of the things my parents beat into my head as a young colt."

"Speaking of your parents, they will likely be at the Gala. If we run into them, how do you plan on dealing with them?"

"I….I will ignore them. As much as I am thankful for their stern rules, they didn't really give me anything to make me really care about them, especially considering that they never cared about me. I have nothing to say to them." I say quietly.

"I am sorry, Knights. I do not understand how you feel, having had parents that cared for me very much, but you are not alone now, and I have been hypothesizing that their views somehow led to our meeting. If you never left home to escape them, or because they were sending you away, you would not have been there on the summer solstice. We would not have met, not right away. And I would have been truly alone on the day that I was attacked by the young mare. In a drawn out, round-about sort of way, your parents saved my life by sending you to me, even if they are yet unaware of this fact."

"If you think of it like that, my foalhood in all its lonely glory is justified. If they had raised me lovingly, yes I can imagine I would never have left when I did, I may even have made friends and never left, ever. But the way they raised me had nothing to do with what they thought I would accomplish otherwise. They raised me to be rid of me."

"I know their intentions were not as I said. I still believe that they were guided to act that way, so we could come together. Would you say that your foalhood is worth a lifetime together?"

"Oh, definitely. I will never regret any of what I experienced with them, because I suppose it did lead me to you. I just do not think my parents are that noble to actually consciously go through with something like that."

"I understand. I do not think so either. From your memories, they really weren't loving at all. It is to be despised, the way they treated you. It is… not cool."

"Did you just say 'cool' in the sense of 'awesome' or 'great'? Oh dear.." I laugh a little, and Luna joins in.

"Yes, the day's language is still very awkward in my voice. Here, let me try another." Luna pauses, putting hoof to mouth. "Um, would you say that this night is most wicked? Is it not the most demonic night ever?"

"No, Luna, that's not what wicked means anymore. Where did you hear that?" I laugh.

"Your memories. Foals said things were 'wicked' and I presumed it meant that it had changed definition."

"You're right, it did, but its synonym didn't change. Think of it as two different words instead. Like orange and orange. One is a fruit, one is a color. There is now 'wicked' as in demonic, like you said, and 'wicked' as in 'cool'. But nopony uses wicked in the cool sense anymore. I don't think."

"Those memories were fairly recent. Perhaps you were not paying attention?" Luna pokes my nose, teasing me.

"Yeah, maybe. We'll have to see. I'll ask somepony if they think my sword is wicked or not."

"Yes, it will be of the most fun." Luna says, a bright smile on her face. I can't help but wonder if it is really how she feels after the events of the night. I can only hope.


	59. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

"I suppose it's time to go back." I say, seeing the sun rise below us.

"I suppose." Luna responds, tiredly.

"Let's go then." I stand up, but Luna stops me.

"Wait, let us watch the sun rise, please."

"Sure, but why?" I set myself back down, confused.

"I realized, just now, that I have not been appreciating my sister's day. I should do as I expect of others, and her day is great, even if it not strictly to my tastes. I know that she watches my moon rise each night, but I have failed to do the same in return." Luna looks down, guilty.

"Then we will watch it now, and we will see it set today, too. Mary's funeral is at the end of the day."

"Yes. It will be… special." Luna says, hiding something. "For now, may we be silent?"

"As you wish." I settle down in my cloud, and face the horizon of the rising sun. I look behind me, and see the moon setting. It makes me a little sad to see it go, but it'll be back. It always comes back. I face the sun again, and actually pause. The warm glow slowly seeps into the sky, over the land, into my eyes. The light is not as cold as the moons, but it's nowhere near as loving, and yet I still feel it. The powerful emotions of Princess Celestia. Is this how much she loves the ponies under her charge? How much she cares for them? And Luna's is even _stronger_? Dear gods, they… they feel so devoted to us mortal ponies, so invested. How did I never _feel_ this before? Each day I walked in the sun, I never felt it. I felt it only when under the moon's light. Is it only now that I have experienced both that I can really feel and understand it? _Dear gods_….it's almost enough to drive me to tears, were it not for the fact that Luna is right next to me.

Instead, I let the light warm me, like it never has before. I tilt my head back, feeling pretty damn good. What I see above me is even better.

"Oh my gods, Luna, look! It's like the most beautiful twilight ever!" The blues, the purples, the stars, the moon, the sun, all of them are in perfect balance right now, all a part of the same painting.

"Oh…" Luna gasps, seeing it too. "Is this what my sister and I can accomplish? I never really realized how… strong this feels. Can you feel it too, Knights?"

"Yes, yes, yes. It is nearly perfect. I never knew how beautiful even the sun could be." But I shake my head. "I still think it pales in comparison to the night, but this _is_ incredible."

"Do you really think so?"

"Definitely. Your night is by far the better of both the day and even this… this twilight." I sigh. "As magical as this sight is, I still could never love it as much as I love the way the night feels."

"You said love!" Luna suddenly yells at me.

"Yes, I did say that. I love the night. I do. Do you not believe me?" I say, hurt.

"You _said_ love! Out loud, about my night! _My_ night!" Luna looks at me, eyes wide. She's nearly falling off her cloud, she's leaning so far over.

"Yes, I did! And I'll say it again, I really do love the night! I always have!" I lean forward too, but Luna keeps moving forward, making it impossible for me to go far.

"You can say that, _say it_, but you cannot say you…." Luna says, still leaning precariously over her perch. "Knights.. Will you always be my friend?" She asks randomly.

"To the end of the world, beyond space and time, Luna my dear, I will always be your best friend." It is only after a moment of stillness, and more frightening leaning, that she retracts herself from her tilting stance and falls backward onto her cloud.

"Thank you, Knights, for saying that at least. I will be very happy with that." She sighs, content, I think, and stares up at the amazing, but sadly retreating, twilight skyline. "A moment longer.. and then we can go."

"As you wish." I fall back into my cloud too. A moment more, she says. I wish we could stay here forever. It is a peaceful moment, if a cold one. Even after the strange events of the night, it is ending here in this quiet little span of time, kind of perfectly. I can't help but feel that things are going to be strange between us now, because there is something wrong with me, even if I can't remember it exactly, or at all. I'm going to wonder, but to no end, because the very thing that is wrong with me won't let me know what is wrong with me. Still… this moment is nice. Nothing is pushing us, nothing trying to kill her, nothing interfering…

"Sir!" I hear right beside me, along with the sound of wing beats. I jump a little, and open my eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I say to Red Storm, the pegasus who's come up here and literally killed the wonderful moment.

"Sir, it's dawn. Caster is ready to do the spell, sir, and we're all warmed up, sir, and and, my brothers went to report to you and you weren't where they thought you were, and they were worried sir, and they asked me to fly around and find you, sir, and I did, and here I am." He explains, rushed.

"It's alright. Tell your brothers not to worry too much. I'll be there every morning, at some point, with Luna. I suppose it is late, for me to be showing up, but we're not running a tight schedule."

"It is fine, Knights. You do have responsibilities now. Let us return." Luna stands and says.

"Princess!" Storm says and salutes. His wings flutter a little harder and unevenly.

"At ease. Escort me to my room, soldier. Knights, you may be on your way." Luna speaks, voice and facial expression aloof and commanding. "I will see you when you return for the sun set."

"Yes, Princess. Sleep well." I say, and fly off. I giggle in my head, as I hear Luna do as well. We have to maintain a business-like relationship in front of the guards, after all. Yeah, right.

I make a stop at the room to grab my sword and training gear, seeing as they're kind of important and I never put them on this evening. I slip the sword belts on quickly, but I don't bother with my cloak. It will only get in the way, after all. I quickly remove myself from the room, because Luna will be arriving shortly, and find Caster waiting for me.

"Good morning, sir! I am ready to perform my spell."

"Good. Fire away." I stand back, a little sheepish, and stand still. Caster is quicker this time, performing the spell much more easily. I look across at myself. He/me nods, knowing what I was about to say, and goes to wait in Luna's room. After all, that's what he would have said, right? "Caster, have you warmed up yet?"

"No, sir, I have not. I'll go and do that now, sir."

"Yes, go do that." I nod at him and watch him run off. I need to hurry too, but I'll let him get there first. I trot at a medium fast pace, when a pink dashing mare jumps into my way, and I skid. I would have been able to stop and _not_ hit her, had she also had the sense to stop. We end up on the floor, her on top of me.

"OHmygoshI'msosorry!" She exclaims in a high-pitch voice. That voice sounds familiar. "I mean, I know I wanted to find you, but I didn't want to do it like this!"

"Um, yes, well, who are you?"

"Oh, that's right! You may not remember me cause you only lived in Ponyville for such a short time; My name is Pinkie Pie! I'm here cause I noticed you left and didn't return, and at first I thought it was just a vacation, but then I remembered it was after the summer solstice, and I saw you at the castle, but waaaaay out the corner of my eyes, and I thought I should see you, because you left all your stuff at Ponyville and nopony should leave their special stuff behind! So I used my pinkie-sense to find you, and my guts were right, you are here at the castle in Canterlot, and if I'm also right, you're living with Luna too! But anyway, here's some of the stuff you left at your house in Ponyville, I know it isn't nice to go through somepony's stuff, but I didn't know if you were coming back and it felt important to me to do this for you." She says, her eyes shining. She shoves a box of stuff my way, and as she says it is indeed filled with some of my stuff, trinkets really, I had left in Ponyville.

"Oh, well, thank you. That was very considerate of you, Pinkie Pie. You know, I do remember you now. You're the mare that kept trying to throw me a party, but I was too shy to actually show up when you did. Even the time you set it up in my house."

"Yeah, I've learned that hosting parties in somepony else's home isn't the best thing to do. Also, all your mail is in here."

"Mail? I never received mail." I shuffle through the box and find several letters. "What are these?"

"I don't know, I didn't read them. Well, all of them. Well, I really only accidentally read some of one, because somepony else opened and read it before I even got there. The others were piled on the floor beneath this one. I swear I didn't read all of it though, just the first line which practically jumped into my eyes for my brain to read!"

"I believe you, you were renowned for your secret-keeping policies. Even as an asocial stallion, I can't help but hear things." I pick up the first one, the opened one. "What was the first line about?" I start to open it.

"That's just it, I couldn't read it. It's in a foreign language!"

"What?" I finish pulling the letter out and with a sense of doubt I flick it open. "Pinkie Pie, this isn't a foreign language, this was written in the style of calligraphy, the art of writing. See, it says, "Dear Knight of Eclipses…." I read further down. I don't believe this. It's a letter from my parents… inviting me to join them at the Gala. It's recent too, about a week or so ago they sent it. It probably got to my house a few days ago. Truth be told, I'd forgotten I'd had the house still, that I didn't put it up for sale.

"What? What?" Pinkie Pie says, grabbing my face. "Whatsitsay?"

"It's an invitation from my parents to the Gala."

"Oh, that's good. I thought it was something bad." She gets up and proceeds to… bounce?

"My parents are something bad. They hate me." That stops her. She turns around, eyes wide and pained.

"Why would you say that? Mommies and Daddies love their little fillies and colts very much! Even if you are all grown up, I'm sure they still love you as much as the day you were born!"

"They never did, that's the thing. It's a tragedy, yeah I know. That's why I'm so confused. They got rid of me as soon as they could, but the very next year they send for me?"

"That is so… sad." I look at the bubbly pink mare. She suddenly seems.. flatter. Less, I don't know, herself?

"Look, it's not okay, really, but you don't need to worry. I'm happy now, see? I live in this castle now, I have friends and a job, and I assure you, my parents won't mess that up. In fact, you made me even happier by bringing me my stuff. I'd forgotten all about all my .. little treasures.. in Ponyville. You've made my day better, really."

"Well.. it's still sad about your parents, but if you are happy, then I won't complain. I should be going, though, if I'm going to make it back home before tomorrow that is." She smiles and begins to bounce away.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, the trains don't make trips in the middle of the night for one mare, who had a sudden and frankly _craaaazy _realization, so I had to run all the way here. It took me all night, but it was worth it!" For the first time, I see the tired lines under her eyes, and I realize why she isn't as hyper as she usually is. It's because she's so tired that she can't. She simply can't. And yet, she still seems her happy bubbly self.

"Woah, I can't let you run all the way back to Ponyville right away. Rest today, and join Luna and I for a special event this evening, and then we'll get you a special train home."

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to be a bother, that's not what good friends do you know."

"I'm sure. Luna is resting in her room right now, but you can stay in mine. I don't sleep there anyway, so make yourself at home. It's just down-"

"I'll find it, don't worry. My pinkie-sense will lead the way. Thank you, Knight of Eclipses, for being so kind."

"It's 'Knights' or 'Knight of the Moon' now. And you're welcome. I have duties to attend to, but I'll see you later today."

"Okie-dokie-lokie!" She says, and bounces off in the vague direction of my room. "See ya, Knights!" I hear her call. I shake my head. That mare… she is a little on the crazy side, but it's all in the name of friendship with her. I go back to my previous pace until I reach the caverns. I'm about a half hour late, if dawn is on time, but I don't know how long my recruits have been in there training. I may be a few hours late to them. I should be setting a better example, and all that. Oh well. I'll have to do better in the future.

I trot into the time-lock, to find my guards hard at work, Alexander overseeing their warm up. I nod at their progress. It's quite obvious. They're all running at a fairly difficult pace, but they seem to be holding up, and if they've been doing this for a long time, it's quite impressive. Alexander is standing in the middle of the field, yelling reminders or suggestions. Maclura is leading the small herd, making me double-take. It isn't usually that the small ones are fast in a full-out race. It's when speed and agility are needed together that they're fast, but here Maclura is, leading this full sprint and holding it the best of any of them. He sees me, and slows the group down to a medium trot.

"Good, good. I'm glad you've all finished your warm-up." I say to them as they get closer. A smile cracks on my face. "Are you ready for some real fun?"

_**Between school and going to Georgia to find my prom dress, I've been a bit busy lately. Sorry I haven't been updating very often lately, but you know how life seems to like throwing curveballs at my face recently. I'm excited for the upcoming 60**__**th**__** chapter, though! With every ten chapters we add on, I keep thinking how I never thought it was going to get this long! Especially with how tough things have been feeling recently, you have no idea how grateful I am for every word I've written and every bit of praise from you guys. I think, as silly as it sounds, this is really helping me keep my sanity. **_


	60. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

About four days later, I've finally drained them completely. They are sore, bruised, exhausted, and stiff. I am satisfied with their progress this time, and I'm ready to let them go. I dismiss them, and head out myself. We spent most of the day in real time as well, so I have a few hours until the … the funeral. I'm having trouble even thinking about it. All of my hidden sadness is revealing itself now… now that the subject of my sorrow is at hoof. As I wash off, in the back of the steam house, I can't help but feel emotionally drained. I feel so heavy, suddenly, thinking about sending her off, our beloved Mary.

I shake my head, clear the water from my ears, and hopefully the sadness too. I hold my gear under my wing as I go to find Caster. He's standing outside, talking to Orange Peel about a maneuver they'd been trying and how to make it better. He stops when he sees me.

"I'm ready to send you back, sir."

"Thank you, but hold off for a moment. I'd like all of you to come to the garden this sunset, in your uniforms. Alexander told me he had several morph-crystals made for the Lunar Guard, and I'd like you to wear them. I'm sure the black smith has them by now." I don't explain what's going on, but I'm sure he can guess. "Tell everypony, will you?"

"Yes sir. Is that all?"

"Yes. Send me off, if you will." He nods and performs the spell. It's annoying that I have to go to him each day to send me back; I wonder if a crystal version of the spell can be made. I'll have to look into that. I find myself standing in Luna's room with her getting ready, brushing her mane.

"Knights?" She looks at me, expecting.

"Yes?"

"Is it the real you?"

"Yes, Luna, this is the real one of me."

"Good. Your flash clone is just as talkative as you, but I find he lacks the presence that _you_ have."

"I'm sorry you can tell the difference. The point was to make you not feel alone."

"No, I am thankful for the difference. I do not feel fooled this way. Now, I heard something strange, like a repetitive thudding outside the door. Your flash clone told me not to worry, but I did anyway. Do you know what it was?"

"It was probably the mare, Pinkie Pie. She'd come here to return some of my things, of her own spontaneous will. She wanted to, of all things, run all the way home after running all the way here, but I told her to rest and that we'd arrange a train ride, or something, home."

"That was kind of you. But Pinkie Pie is.. is one of the Elements of Harmony, yes?"

"I think so, yes."

"I have not seen any of them since that day… to be honest, I am still frightened of them."

"You don't need to be. She's a really sweet mare, and while she is a little crazy, I assure you, she is no harm to you. If she was, I would have taken care of it. Worry not, fairest Luna, you'll never need to again." I say with a smile.

"Well, I have prepared myself as much as I can. I am ready to go." Luna poses, wearing a light blue shawl/jacket that hangs loosely from her shoulders.

"Sadly, I still need to prepare. I am not at all dressed for the occasion."

"I will… I will retrieve Pinkie Pie then, and wait outside." Luna says, confidence in her hoof steps.

"I will not be long." I say as she steps out. I drop everything out from under my wing and hurriedly find something with which to slick back my mane, and pull on a dress-jacket I bought the other night. I struggle with the cuffs, clean my teeth, clean my wing feathers, straighten every stretch of hair or fur in sight. I want to look good, presentable, like a noble stallion should, though I'm running out of time. Even disowned, I am of noble birth, and this is an important occasion. I will present myself as I should, because of this and because Mary is my friend and she deserves the best send off. I slow down for a moment, look myself over in the mirror, and decide I look proper. Something seems to be missing, though. My jacket… it's missing a tie. I don't have one; what can I do? I took my bandana off earlier, but maybe it can suffice as a necktie? I put it on, and find that it matches perfectly. The embroidered moon goes well with the pattern of the jacket. It even shimmers like it agrees. I nod at my reflection and walk out, feeling prepared and proper.

"Ooooh! You both look so pretty! I wish I had something nice to wear!" I hear Pinkie Pie squeal. "Oh wait, I did grab a dress on my way out." I see her pop out from behind Luna, suddenly holding a pink dress. It looked like she pulled it out from behind her, but how is that possible?

"Where did you get that?" I ask.

"I dunno. I sort of just.. had it. Don't worry though, I break physics all the time. Twilight says I'm an unexplained anomaly." She shrugs, still smiling. She suddenly pops up behind me. "Anyway, let's get going then, huh?" She looks back at me, not stopping as she walks away.

"Do you not need to change?" Luna asks.

"No, silly, I'm already wearing my dress, see?" She poses, and true, the dress is on her now. How is she doing this? Luna shoots me a look that speaks the same confusion. I shrug. _Go with it, I guess. It's a bit late to really question it._ I think to her.

_If you say so. By the by, you look amazing. It has been quite a long time since I have seen you with your hair pulled back like this. It is a look that suits you._

_Why, thank you. Might I say you look amazing too?_ She giggles at that. I nod at her, trying not to laugh myself.

"Hey, I know I'm amazing with my Pinkie sense and all, but I really don't know where we're going. Either of you care to lead the way?" Pinkie says as she bounces back towards us.

"Yes, of course. However, Pinkie Pie, this is a solemn occasion; it is not quite so cheery as I think you would prefer. Please realize this before we arrive." Luna says.

"Oh, of course. I can stay quiet." Pinkie Pie tells us with confidence, although a bright smile still lingers on her face.

"Right this way, then. " Luna nods, accepting the pink mare's promise. She then turns away, heading to the gardens where our dear friend Mary lay waiting.

Outside, the sun is approaching the horizon, and many other stallions and mares have gathered here to bid Mary May a final goodbye. Most of them appear to be ponies from the castle, fellow employees of the royal sisters. Some sit in the rows and rows of chairs assembled, others stand near the various tiger lily arrangements, and still others hover vaguely near Mary herself. Luna, Pinkie Pie, and I approach the crowd slowly. Celestia is standing by the podium, talking to an older stallion, who I assume is the one leading this sad, sad occasion. I know that Luna has a piece she wants to share, however. Perhaps Celestia is saying something of the sort. I see the guards wandering around, and I pardon myself to go talk to them.

The group is sort of just standing around. I approach them hastily. "Each of you partner up with one of the Celestial Guard and form a perimeter. Stay silent and don't speak unless spoken to. I'm not expecting anything to happen, but if anything does, I expect you to all be on high alert. Understand?" I look at each of them in turn. They all nod, but I don't know which is which. The spells Alexander had prepared for us work well. Each of the Lunar Guard looks exactly like the other: Dark coated stallions with eyes made to match Luna's and mane and tails like starlight. I snicker at the resemblance to my own self. The only difference is that my eyes are green, and that some of these stallions are earth ponies or unicorns. I am also not wearing formal barding, just a suit coat. I watch them spread out. _Good, good._

I return to Luna's side. She is seated in a front row, to the far left. Pinkie Pie is right behind her, talking to her about… well I can't actually understand what she's saying right this moment, she's speaking far too fast, but it isn't keeping Luna's attention anyway. Her eyes keeping darting back from the soon-to-be-setting sun and Mary's casket. I look towards the podium, and see Celestia finally walk away from the stallion. She seats herself by Luna, although she fits awkwardly onto the chair, her size being more than even Luna's. I say nothing, but take one more glance around at the Celestial and Lunar Guards, and nod at their positions.

"Fillies and gentlecolts, we are gathered here this sunset to bid a fine mare her last farewell. She was renowned far and wide for a short time, before she came to live and work with us here at Canterlot Castle. She was honorable, noble, kind, and friendly. Many of you here met her many times, and I am sure you look back on those meetings fondly. Mary May was, and is, a good friend to anypony who happened to meet her, and her loyalty and strength of friendship was proven when, just a few short nights ago, she gave her life in defense of our Lady of the Night, Princess Luna. This sunset we gather to say goodbye, and to promise a joyful reunion when at long last we meet again, wherever and whenever that may be. Anypony who wishes to speak well of the name Mary May, please come forward now." I look at Luna, but she shakes her head.

_Let everypony else speak first._

_As you wish._ I look around, and see a middle-aged mare walk up. I recognize the librarian. She trades places with the previous speaker, who never introduced himself.

"Mary, from the first day I saw her, astounded me. I never once in my life thought I would meet a mare or stallion who loved books more than I, or who could ever know the Canterlot Library better than I. Mary sort of walked in one day, and having no previous experience in the library, found every book she was looking for like she had a map to each one. At first, I'll admit, I was jealous of this extraordinary ability she seemed to have, but after more than one occasion of having to tell a visitor I could not find their book, and Mary ending up finding it for me, I found that we really should be friends. I wish I could say I knew her well, but in truth most of who she is is still a mystery to me. I hope she is at peace now, and I hope she can read every book ever written." At the end of her last sentence, the aging mare begins to cry a little, tears escaping down her cheeks like runaways. She then stands down from the podium and walks back towards her seat. However, she stops. "Miss, I mean, Princess Luna, I know you were very close to her. I am so very sorry for your loss." She hangs her head grimly and then proceeds to her seat. Another pony, a stallion, takes his turn. And so it goes that many ponies make their way to the front to say something nice about Mary. I knew of her kindness, but I had not realized she'd impacted so many ponies here. I am glad that so many are willing to speak about her now, to make me realize that she wasn't as alone as I'd thought. I'm glad I was wrong. So glad.

Eventually, everypony who desired to speak has spoken, and when it seems nopony else wants to give it a try, Luna herself walks up. I can feel a tremble in her thoughts. I send her some confidence.

"I…." Luna begins, nearly using the Canterlot voice. She stops herself, remembering that Mary hated the Canterlot voice. "I first met Mary May when exploring the city by myself this summer. She was struggling, on her own, to get home carrying her household supplies. I was so thoroughly appalled when nopony went to help her that I myself decided I must aid her. Escorting her home, I learned of her life and her trials, the betrayal of those who had claimed to care for her. I was so stricken with grief at the sound of this, I brought her to the castle. She was my first friend in a thousand years, the first pony that did not start or jump at the sight of me. I lovingly remember every moment we spent in each other's company. I have only one regret, and that is that I was too weak to protect even myself, and thus Mary suffered for it. I know, however, that she is indeed at peace now, and even though I regret the way she died, the fact that she is more comfortable where she is now does not escape me, in fact it makes me glad. Still, in this mortal realm, I will give her two honors tonight. Both are unprecedented.

First, and most obvious, she will be buried here in the Canterlot Gardens. I have personally checked the records, and neither stallion nor mare before has been laid to rest within these walls of flowers and trees. Mary will lay here, undisturbed in her own place. I have also made arrangements for one of the tiger lily plants to be planted next to her.

Second, and more specially to me, I am giving Mary a star." Luna closes her eyes, casting a spell. A bright light flashes everywhere around us, and suddenly it dims significantly. "This star… this star I give in your name, Mary. I need only take a single lock of your hair to make it truly yours." Everypony watches in awe as Luna takes a small bit of Mary's mane and incredibly, mystically, fuses it with the star itself. It turns a soft orange color, not unlike the tiger lilies or Mary. "This star will shine forever, it's light speaking inherently of your good nature and overwhelming kindness. From wherever you are now, I hope you can see it shining, Mary." Luna holds the star for all to see just a little longer, before sending it back up into the sky. Once it disappears from sight, presumably reaching the point at which all stars rest, the sky turns to night instantly. Lots of gasps emanate from around me. The star that now belongs to Mary shines brighter than every other star, quite beautifully noticeable. "Fare thee well, Mary. May thy kindness earn thee a place in the heavens." Luna says, finally. With that, she uses her magic to levitate Mary's casket closed, and into the pre-dug hole made for it. On her own she slowly levitates the dirt over top the closed box. I can tell she is already tiring, so I send her some of my own magic. She finishes with a last pat on the newly placed soil with her hoof.

"With that we have each said our goodbyes. Let us now part ways once more, friends, and continue on in memory of this dearly beloved mare." The hired speaker says, once more at the podium. With a final murmur from the crowd, everypony does begin to part. Taking a morbidly silent Pinkie Pie by hoof, I walk over to Luna, who is still standing by the patch of dirt.

"You weren't kidding when you said it would be special. I think Mary is blushing up there."

"You think so? Did I overdo something?" Luna says, biting her lip.

"No, you spoke brilliantly, and it was quite a sight to see. Nopony will ever doubt how much she meant too you ever in a million years. That soft orange star is proof."

"Oh, I am glad. I was so nervous I would speak too harshly or improperly and embarrass not only myself but Mary too." Luna sighs in relief.

"You needn't worry about that." I say honestly.

"Oh wow Princess Luna, I didn't know you could do that! I wish I had a star, no wait I don't, I'm glad being here but still wow! Mother of chocolate milk, that was super nice of you to do for your friend, it makes me wish I knew her even more than I normally would wish to know somepony that I don't know!" Pinkie practically screams in our ears, eyes wide and sparkling. "Now, that's a true friend for you to do that, Princess." Tears form in her smiling eyes.

"Yes, that was the point. She was a true friend to me, and thus deserved something absolutely unique and special."

"Oh man, I wish I could stay and hang around with you, but I should probably get going. The Cakes are sure to wonder where I am if I don't show up to work tomorrow morning." Pinkie Pie says regretfully.

"Yes, I remember. Knights promised you a way home. I will arrange for some pegasi to escort you. How do you feel about an open chariot? It will be the quickest thing home and the quickest for me to arrange." Luna asks, suddenly businesslike.

"Oh, whatever you can manage is fine by me. Thank you for helping me out like this, you know you didn't have to."

"No, but it is my honor to assist the Element of Laughter, who so nobly assisted me. As one of my charges, as well, I am equally obligated to support you and your needs. All in all, I am glad to help you, miss Pinkamena." Luna says, leading us towards the castle. "Let me only arrange it first."

"Thanks, Princess." Pinkie Pie smiles her ridiculously wide smile.

"Please, Pinkamena, it truly is my honor." With that, a delightful conversation starts between the two mares even while we head towards Pinkie's way home.


	61. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

After saying our goodbyes to Pinkie Pie and watching her ride away on a personal chariot, we return to our chamber to relax. As much as I believe Mary would want us to be happy, I can't muster enough joy or happiness right at the moment to really do anything worth doing. Which is especially a shame tonight, because we have a wonderful night out there to enjoy. In fact, it's the first winter night. The leaves have fallen, the temperature is low, the wind is high; everything about this night softly screams winter. Soon we'll be getting our first snow, and soon after that will be the Winter Moon Celebration. But for now, I find myself unwilling or not wanting to do anything. I am not sure if Luna feels the same. She's kind of lounging on her bed, as I am on the chair in front of her drawers and things.

"Is there anything you'd like to do, Luna?" I ask blatantly.

"Actually, I know we were just out there, but I'd much like to walk in the castle labyrinth. I believe that is the only part of this castle I have not dared to venture into, save the forbidden libraries. I needn't go there, but the labyrinth, now, that is a place I would like to go." Luna replies just as blatantly.

"Then let's go." I say, trying to exude a bit of cheer. It falls flat, however. Maybe it is just too early, even now.

"Yes." Luna says, opening her window. Cold air sweeps in, sending a chill down my spine. "And let us not waste any time." She smiles, and jumps out her window before I can comment. I roll my eyes and follow her. For such a formal mare, she can do the most random things. I take three quick wing beats to land beside her, in a now darkened corner of the gardens.

"Why land here?" I ask, softly.

"This is a walk, Knights, the purpose being that we walk. What fun is it if we fly on a walk?" I shrug at that, and simply follow. Truthfully, she didn't land too far from the labyrinth. "This is the entrance then." She pauses.

"Is something wrong?"

"It is only that… I sent you away in a labyrinth. And just after that, I became the Nightmare. I just now remembered it… and suddenly I find myself afraid to take this walk."

"You needn't be afraid, Luna. All that is gone, behind us. It will not happen again, I swear it. But if you wish, we don't have to continue." Temporary confliction crosses her face, but is battled away by determination of a quiet kind.

"No, I suppose we do not. But at the same time, I feel that we should anyway. If I become frightened we can simply fly out."

"True. Why don't I lead the way? We'll get horribly lost, but it will certainly be fun."

"Yes, I think that is a lovely idea." I step forward, and plunge us deep into the maze of hedges. I use no sort of system, just whatever feels right at the moment, to decide which ways we go. We pass all sorts of topiary sculptures, and Luna laughs at some, but otherwise the night is still and chilly. "Knights?"

"Yes, Luna?" I ask.

"I think this labyrinth is spelled. My sister told me it was, but I did not believe her. She told me it was a spell that would make this part of the garden sentient, in a way, so that it could react to the ponies' needs inside it. I have needed something to relax me, I suppose, and here we have found many silly statues of trees, which have made me laugh." She giggles, in memory. "Which is in it's own way relaxing."

"Is that so? Well, would asking it for something work?" I raise an eye brow.

"If you truly felt you needed it, perhaps." Luna replies, not really paying attention.

"Well, then." I say, and focus on something that I think would be nice. As if to comply, I see a small shimmering around the corner, and giddily turn the corner to find what I wanted. A swing for us to relax on, made of living trees and vines somehow. "Would you like to sit for a minute, my dear?"

"Oh, how lovely! Why yes, my Knight, I would so love to recline." Luna says when she spots the swing. She hops onto it, daintily and with the utmost grace. The seat of the swing is wide enough for her to lie down on, and for me to do the same next to her. Before I get on, I walk around behind and give it a bit of a push, and when it swings back, I hop on. "Well done. I am impressed at your powers of momentous balance."

"Tis no thing." I wink at her. "I actually wanted to talk to you, Luna. About the other day, when I took the elixir."

"Yes, I had been meaning to speak with you about it as well, but things moved on without our permission, it seemed." Luna nods, remembering herself. "I was curious, because the pain I felt you feeling was far more than I thought was fair for you to endure, unless there was something larger at work. Did you experience anything… more than what was expected?"

"Yes, actually. For the longest time, it was just pain, pure and, well, painful. But it was constantly rising. Increasing. Magnifying. I felt lost to it, until… this enormous voice spoke to me. Imagine the Canterlot Voice, but a million times … more. It felt as if she were restraining herself, too. Whoever she was, she connected me with those who I felt guilty for, and let me hear them say that they were at peace, and didn't blame me. I heard Mary too, although her words were impossible to make out over the sound of the bigger one's voice. She told me to forgive myself, and…. And then the pain ended and I was back."

"I do not know who that could be… well, I have no proof as to who I _think_ you spoke with, but I have an idea. At first I thought it was my mother, Sky, who may have spoken to you, but for some reason I thought not. I think, somehow, as impossible as it seems, you may have had the greatest honor of speaking with… Space, herself."

"Space? What do you mean?"

"Do they no longer teach of her and her brother? They are the gods who created us all. As my parents, my sister, and I are considered gods by most mortal ponies, Space and Time are the gods beyond us. Space created everything, given power from her brother. He is more of a guardian, an observer, but he still played an enormous role in the birth of all that we know. I have had only the honor of speaking with Time, and only when I was far younger. Space has receded from interacting with the world, save for the creation of more ponies and the caretaking of those who have passed. To speak with the greatest of ponykind in literal known existence… it is a great thing, Knights."

"How delightfully amazing. I had no idea. I am afraid that, no, they are not taught of in such respects any more, although it is fascinating. Why do you think she came forward to speak with me?" If such a grand figure made time to speak with me of all ponies, and not even the princesses themselves… it must be incredibly important.

"I can only imagine she would come forward to speak with you about the most important of matters, and nothing less. That is the only thing that makes me doubt who you spoke with, because she only showed you deceased ponies, and gave no further message of importance…. Did she?" She looks at me, curiously and intensely.

"Actually, yes. I had forgotten, but now that I think about it, she mentioned something else. Something about destiny.. but I don't remember rightly."

"Let me see, then. Let me hear this message." Luna demands in curiosity.

"Look and see." I bow my head forward for her to enter my memories. She leans forward, placing her horn on my forehead. We enter the memory together.

_The pain doesn't stop or ease, but I hear a voice through everything else. It is immense, pressing, like something utterly dense speaking, dense like all the knowledge of the universe converged into a single being. This is the call the pain was answering, that I am answering. The immensity speaks:_

_**Dark Knights, Knight of the Moon, the Valiant, hear me, and know freedom. Let not your soul be tied back with regret and guilt. You are needed yet, and your pain will only slow you. You play a crucial role in several stories, my little pony, and the deeds committed, while indeed disheartening and otherwise immoral, must not hold you. Remember what happened, but never lose your sight. Now, I have a gift for you.**_

_I don't understand, but I hear the voices of something less… immense. They resemble mortal ponies, and their voices are drowned in the sound pain, which sounds like silent screaming. _

_**These are the ponies you blame yourself for. They forgive you Knights. They forgive you. They heard your speech, your lament, and understand. May their words reach your ears one day, as yours did theirs. They have heard you, and they forgive you, Valiant. Now, you need to forgive yourself. **_

Luna pulls away, gasping. I assume that she relived the pain with me, and that is why she has such a wild look in her eyes. I don't remember the pain feeling that bad, but I suppose I could have blocked it out.

"Luna, Luna, are you well? I am so sorry, I wish you did not feel that pain." I hold her, as she sits here, stiff and shocked.

"I.. I was right. The pain you experienced that night was grossly unfair. But… it was her, I am sure it was Space you heard. Time, as I remember it, had the same presence…" Luna's voice shakes, her breathing uneven. Tears are in her eyes.

"Shh, calm yourself. It was all fair and just. I think that if I did not feel such pain I would not have been able to speak with Space. It was like a call I had to answer, but the only way to do so was to continue further into the pain, and if so, I think it was worth it."

"Y-yes. I am sorry, I am just so… unsure of everything. I suppose you c-could call me skeptical."

"Hush, now. Relax. You know, it is unfair that I share a memory and you do not. Why don't you show me your experience with Time, so we may compare?" I suggest, to move us along, to calm her down. How I hate to see her cry, even so numbly.

"That… that is fair." Luna smiles, and calls the memory forward. Before we make contact, I am drawn into the experience from Luna's point of view.

_The sky is big today. It's so big, so pretty! I wonder what mother is planning? She only makes it this way when she's got a surprise for us. Celly already got a birthday present, so maybe it's my turn? I don't see anything, but I know that has to be it now. I go outside, but I don't see anything there either. Now I'm frustrated. I fly down to where I see mother and father speaking, and a third one that isn't anypony I know. He's far too tall to be a mortal pony, but he is neither uncle Discord nor uncle Balance. Who is he? _

"_Mother! Mother!" I shriek at her, wanting her attention. Suddenly, I'm frightened of that other one. He seems even bigger than he looks, and I've never meet anypony who could do that before. _

"_Come down here, Lunisa. We have somepony to introduce you to." Mother calls to me, trying to get me to come down on my own by using my full name. I shake my head, afraid still to go near the new pony. Mother sighs and does the thing with her eyes, where she looks up but still faces forward. _

"_Come now, Lunisa, I'll protect you if you're scared." I squeal as uncle Discord comes out of nowhere, his large gray hooves protectively placed on my shoulders. _

"_But… but I'm scared, I don't want to go down there.." My r sounds like a w. I hate when my lips don't move like I want them to._

"_But you trust your uncle, don't you? It's a big day after all, your birthday if I am correct. Your mother and father wish only to show you something special." His yellow eyes are trustworthy. I let him pick me out of the sky and teleport me down. _

"_Yes… mother…" I say, hiding behind his long unicorn legs, uncle Discord's that is. _

"_Come here, little one. We would like you to meet a very nice and special pony. His name is Time." Mother tells me. I come forward to stand in front of him, and ever so slowly I gather the courage to look at him._

"_**Hello, Lunisa. I have been waiting to meet you, my little pony, and wish you a happy birthday. My sister, Space, and I want to give you a blessing, as the very special alicorn princess of this world. Normally, I would not come to see you, but we thought it would be nice to meet you and your sister on such momentous occasions. Would you like this gift, little one?"**__ His voice hurts, even though he's whispering. I look at his two sets of wings, and think about how strange he is, how tall and odd and how his voice is too many._

"_If you want to…" I whisper back. "I, I mean, I would aspreciate it very much." I say, trying to sound grown up, but messing up. He chuckles, a pain of it's own._

"_**Lunisa, you will grow to be strong and vibrant, a great mark of this race's values. You will embody the night, a true goddess of the moon. You will be wise, courageous, and true holding to that which you believe. And to assure that you will never be **__**fearful **__**of loneliness**__**,**_ the memory blurs out, leaving the words inaudible,_** we**__** give you…..**_suddenly the memory rolls and coils out from us, leaving us awake once more.

"What? That is not all. There is more to this memory, I know that there is. Where has it gone?" Luna says angrily, trying to remember on her own. "I know that he said more to me that day. It was important…" I sit here, unable to think of anything that might help. "Ooooh! Skies be thrice damned, how could this have happened? How could a memory escape me? I knew of it just before we lost it; this should not be!" Her mane ripples like blue and frozen fire, a mark of her sudden rage.

"Luna, calm down. There is no point in becoming angry." I hold out my hoof.

"Yes, I know. I remember, vaguely _now_, that it was so very important to me! And you, I know that you were somehow involved in this." Luna pushes the swing angrily with her magic. "And now that it is out of my reach… when it could be helpful to you… how frustrating I find it.."

"Luna, or should I say, Lunisa, I am fine. You do not need to be upset for my sake. Thank you for thinking of me, but you needn't worry for me. All I want is for you to be happy."

"I will be happy when I have successfully helped you, Knights." She mumbles, mostly to herself. I sigh and lean onto her, getting her attention again.

"You silly mare." Luna looks at me, and sighs. "You never told me your full name is Lunisa."

"I had nearly forgotten. I sort of renamed myself when I was younger. Though I could think clearly, I could never say some words right. My name was no exception. I usually called myself Luna, or 'woona' because I could not say the 'L' correctly. Eventually, even Celestia called me Luna, and my first name was forgotten." She pouts, still thinking about the lost end to the memory.

"You sounded adorable you know. Your voice was so little." I poke at her, anything to distract her.

"Yes, my mother jokingly called me 'Luna of the softest voice'. They did not tease me so when I discovered the Canterlot Voice." Luna laughs. "Do you ever think to yourself on what a strange life we lead? We are a country at peace, yet we are secretly at war with part of ourself. Our nights are either very eventful or slow and simple, or a strangely fast-paced yet overall unchanging in the dialogue of what we do each night. Surely this is not normal."

"No, not normal. But it's our life, and if that is the way it goes, that is simply how it goes. One day, we will have something like normalcy to our lives. One day all will be well, and all we have to worry about will be doing our jobs, keeping this peaceful life safe. Won't that be nice?"

"Yes. Yes, I suppose it will."


	62. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

I sneeze, violently, completely destroying the atmosphere after all that effort. My throat hurts, I realize, and even though It's quite chilly out, I feel rather warm.

"Damnation.." I mutter.

"What is it?" Luna asks, unknowing.

"One of the older ponies at the funeral coughed near me… and I catch cold ridiculously easily.." I rub at my lymph nodes, checking them. They've already swollen a bit. "I'd hoped I was far enough away that I wouldn't catch it… but my immune system is so weak when it comes to the common cold. It knocks me over like Alexander can knock over new recruits."

"Is that so? We had better get you home then, and have Jasmine take a look at you." Luna checks my forehead with her cheek. "You are rather warm indeed. Come then." Before I can get up, she uses her magic to pick me up, and levitates me next to her while she flies. I don't protest, because I can feel myself getting weaker. Damn it, how I hate it when this happens. I get so feeble, everything hurts, and I can barely move myself at all. Damn the common cold, damn it to hell.

Luna gently flutters in the window, setting me down in her bed.

"Luna, I can't sleep here, I'll get you sick.."

"I am immune to disease, Knights, I can handle this 'common' cold you say you have. Worry not for me. Now, I will find Jasmine, and I will be back shortly. Rest easy.." Luna says, before she slips out of the room. I let my eyes close and drift into sleep, the first in a while.

I backstep softly out of the room, and close the heavy door as quietly as I can. This is my chance to take care of him, like he takes care of me. To show that I care for him, to reciprocate what he has done for me. Make no mistake, I am loathing that he get sick, but at the same time, I'll not waste this opportunity. I search with my magic for Jasmine, and having found her, I dash down the halls, a blur of blue. She is in a room, speaking with Maclura. I stop before entering, and knock quickly.

"Yes?" Jasmine calls.

"Jasmine, may I speak with you?"

"Sure, but I'm actually getting ready to leave." I hear her say. I walk in to find she is indeed packing, with a disheartened Maclura watching helplessly beside her. "I told you I needed to get back to work, right? Well, I received a letter requesting that I return. I'm needed." She shrugs.

"Good. I am in need of your services." I say, trying to make the atmosphere lay down. It feels thick, anxious, and uncomfortable.

"You look fine to me. Woo hoo." Jasmine says, snorting.

"Not for myself, for Knights. He says he has caught the 'common' cold, but that it is very serious for him. I am unfamiliar with this sickness, and I believe that he needs your aid." At this, Jasmine looks up at me.

"Well then, I can't leave if I'm needed here, now can I? They'll understand, I'm sure.." Jasmine says idly, while she grabs all sorts of odd things, I presume all that are for her talent. Her cutie mark is confusing to me. It is a heart, but one that looks like a green stone with darker veins running through it, like her namesake. However, I do not understand what it means or how it relates to her career. It must be symbolic in this day and age, something I would not understand because I am not familiar with this day and age. "Come on, let's go." She says impatiently.

I rush after her, with the blue one following behind me. I sigh internally. She is much too irritated right now. I think it is because of what happened the other night. She ran out of the room after I… after I kissed Knights. I still cannot believe I did that.. it was so, so forward of me, and so informal! If Knights could remember, I am not sure how he would feel about such brash and impersonal behavior. Though I have seen the younger ponies do so in open and public areas, I am not so sure it befits me, or if anypony would approve.

But Jasmine. I know of her feelings, and she knows of mine, but as she says, it is supposedly obvious who he would choose, and that upsets her. I understand that, because I know now that he cannot openly 'choose' me even if his feelings match mine own. But regardless, she is likely frustrated that he does not know or does not care that she would choose him. And further than that, she is doing the same to young, bright, blue Maclura. He literally chases after her, hoping to seduce her and show her his own feelings. And she ignores him, it seems. I suppose as Knights has said, we are all screwed in a situation like this. Nopony is happy to say the least.

Jasmine sounds as though she wishes the door demolished as she walks into the room. Knights jumps up, awake again. I curse at Jasmine's rudeness in my mind, but only flinch in reality. I try to go to Knights to calm him, but Jasmine pushes me away.

"Go do something useful somewhere else. This is _my_ area of expertise; let _me_ do my job." Without giving me a choice, she shoves me outside, and slams the door in my face.

"I-I suppose…" What am I to do?

"Ma'am? Without Knights leading our exercises, I think our recruits will be a bit lost. Perhaps you'd like to, I don't know, observe our progress?" Blue Maclura says. He is trying to be helpful. I am grateful.

"I… I think that is a wonderful idea. I am skilled in battle fares. I will lead this day's work." I decide. "Let us then go to the caverns where strength is forged and warriors made." Maclura nods and we trot.

"It's a bit early, yet, but someponies I know will be there already, and we can get you some gear to wear. I doubt Knights would want you going unprotected. I doubt he'd want you even to spar. But I know you wouldn't say something knowing it would be stupid and dangerous. You're a smart mare." He stops for a moment. "I've actually really wanted to speak to you like this, casually and such. I've been too nervous around General Knights, but alone, it's easier than I thought it would be."

"Am I intimidating?"

"No, well, yes, actually, but being near you so often has made me see it's only the way you carry yourself that makes you seem that way. What I've been afraid of is saying the wrong thing, and having Knights chew me out about it. Not that I would try to say the wrong thing, no, I wouldn't." He speaks, rambling; nervous.

"Worry not. Knights will not bite you if you say something out of line. He is much more lenient than I. It would take a great and direct insult for him to strike you. Otherwise, he'd likely only speak to you about it." I try to comfort him. He laughs, chuckles.

"That's what 'chewing out' means. He'd reprimand me verbally. I didn't mean he'd bite me, Princess."

"Ah. Common language still escapes me. I am stuck in older, more familiar ways." I lament. "But I think that will aid me today. I would appear more fearsome, more commanding, if I seem different, yes? Because I think it to be so."

"I agree. But, what exactly are you going to do? Do you know what General Knights usually does?" His blue face is worried.

"No, not in exactness, but if he wants the best results, which he does, he will be using very specific methods. While the instruments of his ways are different, they will achieve the same goal. And, if I know how he thinks, and I presume that I do, I think I know how he works with you."

"Cool. I mean, exciting. I hold no doubt you can lead us, if only for today." He assures me, really just assuring himself. "Well, let's get you some armor. I doubt any of the premade models will fit you. The blacksmith will have to craft some faux leather armor for you."

"We had better hurry then." I grab hold of Maclura, and begin a speedy flight down into the caverns. "Forgive me if I am forward, but we haven't very much time." He only nods and squeezes his eyes shut. It is good he is an earth pony; he is not meant for flying.

When at the bottom of the stairs, I place him back on his hooves, where he belongs. He trembles for a moment, then shakes off the fright.

"Th-this way." He says, only a moment more of weakness, and then he is composed again. I nod only, and follow him though I know the way myself. But when we arrive, we find the blacksmith standing there, tapping his hooves impatiently.

"There you two are. I been waiting for ten minutes for you to show up." He pouts angrily.

"You expected us?" I ask.

"Yeah. One of my trainees, a unicorn, had a dream bout you needing some armor, then gave me the measurements and your needs. I didn't believe him, but I guess I lost that bet. Your armor is in here." He points, still angry sounding, perhaps more. I walk inside, and indeed there is a full set of armor here for me, plates included. It looks perfect for a single days' spar.

"Thank you. It is perfect, and exactly to my needs." I think for a moment, on how to reward such hard and diligent work. Will money be adequate? I teleport several pounds worth of bits here to present to him. "Is this enough to pay off the materials and time consumed? I must say that I am at a loss of how to repay you for such foresight and skill."

"Oh, well… the money is great, ma'am. To be honest, this is a bit much for me.." His tone softens, making him sound smaller somehow.

"Then present some of it to the one that predicted this, and keep whatever is left for future emergencies or similar unforeseen events such as this one. Your incredible craftsmanship is appreciated." I bow slightly, to pay respect to his hard work and true ability.

"Thank you, Princess. I have to admit, I don't usually get rewarded this much for anything I do. Your praise is quite worth the hours I pulled to make this." He stops frowning as he says this, and I take it as a smile. I smile back, and place the bits down on a clear table.

"I assume it will fit; thank you again for doing this." I study the armor for a moment, taking in details of it's straps, plates, folds, the way it will bend and warp and after a long moment of such, I finally levitate all the pieces onto my body, feeling it conform properly and perfectly. I look as though I am heading into war again. It brings back unwanted, indeed, much hated memories, but I shove them away. "It is perfect. I will be sure to take good care of it."

"No, no, use it to the fullest extent. It's spelled, so it can't be scratched, ripped, torn, burned or get water damage. You'll feel impacts, but they won't cut you none. It's perfect for the day of hell you're going to rain down on those trainees, right?"

"Indeed." I smile. Is this how Knights feels? In his position of power over these younger or less experienced stallions, it must be exhilarating. Even as weak as I am, even magically drained as I am right this moment, I must still be a force to be reckoned with to them. Unless Knights has done more than he has appeared to have done, I must be frightful as an opponent for them. "I have only one thing I wish to ask. The crystals the guards wore this evening; they look much like Knights."

"Yes, Alexander requested that look."

"I see. I do not like that they look like him. They were well crafted, but I think a gray coated stallion's appearance would be better."

"Are you sure?"

"Quite. I thank you again for all the work you do here, keeping both our guards stocked with their tools. You are to be commended." I say, finally, and make to leave.

"Then it will be done." He says obediently, and immediately gets to work. I am surprised by this, but say nothing.

"Wow, Princess, you really look intimidating now. You look like a warlord!"

"Do I?" I say, knowing that it is true. "I will look my part today, then."

"Are you okay? I didn't say anything wrong, did I? If I did, it was completely unintentional."

"It is not your fault. I have not worn armor in a thousand years, and I never should have. I quite wish I never took up a sword and shield, or bore my magic as a weapon. Such guilt that weighs down on me for these actions, such guilt that I will never be rid of so long as I may hope to live. But today is a new dawn, and I must carry on despite the past and its burdens. Let us prepare."

"I need only put on my own armor and collect my blades."

"What is it that you do?"

"I bear knives. They match my speed and agility fairly well. Really, I'm more of a distraction than an actual threat on a battle field."

"Then you are the biggest threat on a battlefield. That which breaks your concentration is to be most feared, for it is the thing that hides all else that will harm you. I would compare it to being a gate. You are the gate through which danger is channeled for your enemies. While you alone may not be terribly dangerous, those who you conceal through your actions of broken concentration make you a truly fearsome pony." Battle tactics flood through me. "Only the most experienced of warriors could ever hope to face you and only a single other in battle and be considered equal to your tactical abilities."

"Truly? I never thought I could be such an asset."

"Asset? Ha, never would a great leader make you merely an asset. They would have the dimmest of minds and the shortest of sights not to maximize your abilities. You are quick, you say? Then you will do much damage as the mere distraction you call yourself. You will sweep through battle scenes, causing confusion for thy enemies, and success for they friends. Thou will be most dangerous and fearsome, as thou brings panic and disorder for those that oppose thee. Thine enemies will fall when thou art near, yet they will lie, unknowing as to what has caused their fall." I describe a mighty battle, scene of right against wrong, two mighty foes juxtaposing, where this small but well-endowed warrior could do much in the favor of his army, his country, his home. I look to see that my compliments and knowledge of war have reached him, but upon his face I see only confusion and awkwardness. I realize that I delved into the Royal Canterlot Voice, and was shouting at him, rather than complimenting him or aiding him in his understanding of his trade. How foolish of me, to be screaming at the guards-pony, when he is so high ranking. It was informal of me to speak in such a voice, for he is not a citizen of Equestria, so much as he is it's defender, and therefore outside of common ruling. Which therefore dictates that I speak to him as I would my sister, Knights, or a close acquaintance such as Jasmine. "Forgive me for speaking so; it is habit of a long-standing age."

"It's… it's okay. It's just a little odd to have somepony screaming at me.." He berates me softly.

"I understand. I will do my best to keep to social protocols." I nod, thanking him for correcting me.

"Who the bloody hell is screaming in here? Unless it's battle cries, I will not having anypony simply screaming at anypony else in my gods-damned cavern!" I hear a familiar, unsettling voice call. The white unicorn comes dashing from someplace else, seeking the one disturbing the usual sounds of the training room.

"Forgive me, Alexander. I fell into old habits, it seems. You needn't worry that it happen again."

"Oh. You. What're you doing here without Knights? Not having a problem, are we?" He raises an eyebrow at me, scantily treating me like he ought not. I turn my head away from such behavior, ignoring the bad actions and rewarding good; like a dog, I should think.

"Knights has fallen ill this eve; I will be aiding in the training of our guard in his place. And it is right I be here, after all, they are my guard so much as they are his and I should know them in some way."

"You understand there will be fighting, don't you? Can you handle that, princess?" He asks, disbelieving my abilities no doubt.

"Ha, quite. If they can stand in a storm of my making, I will deem them worthy of my general's charge. Sadly, I do have need of your services. In performing Mary's star ceremony, I used much of my magic, and it has not yet replenished itself. I sense that you have far too much magic for healthy living, and I have sensed it so for a long time. For both our needs, I propose you let loose the excess magic onto me, and wherever else you have been pouring it every day. If this is too forward, please, let me know." I say, keeping my calm. I may not like him, personally, but I know that he is good, for Knights thinks so. I mustn't judge him so harshly or mistreat him because he is my polar opposite. I must also think of his needs, for it is selfish to think only of one's self in one's actions.

"No, no, it's fine. I'm glad you said that, although I doubt training is really what you should be doing. I'll gladly give you my magic, heal you should you be struck, and I'll try to make sure Knights doesn't hear about it, since he'd have both our hides for you going into battle, training or not." He snorts, and continues. "We'll see if the Princess of the Night has what it takes to defend herself against her own guard." He mocks me, thinking me weak, I know it.

Yes, we will see. It will be truly visible, by the time I am through this day, that I am not weak and that Alexander should never have said as much to me. Quite visible.


	63. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

"Take me, then, to the place you train my guard." I command him, as I am allowed to do.

"Follow, your Highness." He says, calling behind him like I am a dog following its master. I reign in my temper, for it would not be well to explain to Knights why his dear friend Alexander was hurt so badly. Nor would it be moral, I suppose, to do him ill with no real premise.

"Maclura, tell me, how does this usually go? Just to be clear." I lean down, to ask him.

"We're supposed to warm up before he gets here, then we'll fight full on for a few hours, then split into groups and work like that. He's been trying to get us pretty well rounded, but specialized."

"I see. That is much like him. Well then, I will do this very similarly." I do not explain any further. He will see, I suppose. Alexander continues walking several feet ahead of us, like the prickly, unsocial abomination he is. I snort at him mentally. How uncouth he has been to me in only the past few minutes alone. He takes me to an empty field, surrounded by a strange disturbance in the look of the place. I realize quickly that this is the time spell, condensing time within but not without. I step in, feeling the spell wrap itself around me like thickened water and then slide over me and away. As I do, I feel Alexander's magic itself flood into me as well. This is where he pours it each day. Into the spell and those within the barriers of the spell. He is keeping himself at a minimum magic level, keeping him alive by keeping him mostly empty, at least in comparison to his normal amount. His magic is unnaturally large, and it is done so by a wicked spell that keeps his body suspended by constantly recycling and absorbing magic and emotions, respectively. He does not need food nor does he need sleep, but his body is not made for such workings, and thus it dies faster. Indeed, it has grown so large that he _cannot_ eat and he _cannot_ sleep, so that this spell is all that keeps him alive, and yet it is killing him. A cruel spell, it seems, but one he accepted and put into place. I doubt that he knew it would expand beyond its original designs to be so large and engulfing.

I look around, and think away from such dark matters, and see three ponies that have been here for a long, long time. A dark one, almost as dark as Knights himself. Two red ones, Twins I think. I observe them. The red ones are working together on a contraption that has suspended weights. One will pull down, release, and when they do, the other will pull down, and continue the back and forth cycle. Together, they look as though they are pumping something, but I recognize this as a strength building exercise.

The dark one is trotting, or rather, he will trot several paces, then fly several paces. A good exercise, if a strange one. It will build his legs, wings, and focus if he continues. From the sweat on his brow and the dampness of his armor he has been here a while, perhaps an hour of outside time. He seems too exhausted for what a warm up should be doing for him. I walk over to him. Not knowing his name, I only hold out my hoof, meaning that he should stop. He lands, confused.

"Good stallion, I fear you may have been working too hard for a beginning of such a brutal exercise we are about to begin. I ask that you break this strain you have put yourself under, and prepare thyself for the upcoming practice." I say, trying to sound noble but not above him. He huffs, and nods. "I would also ask for thy name, guard, so I may address thee properly." I realize I spoke in old equestrian, but I try to seem normal.

"I'm Midnight Flare, Princess." He kneels down on one foreleg, properly. It obviously pains him to do so, but his form holds. He certainly does need this break.

"Good, good. I admire your strength. Now, rise, and do as I have asked." I step aside, meaning that he is free to go. He stands, shakily, and trots off. I nod, thinking his actions good and right. I suppose I should speak with the other two now that I have spoken with the one, Midnight Flare. I trot over to them, but I notice they have not been here as long, for they are going quickly and steadily back and forth still. "Well eve, stallions. I hope you do not mind that I interrupt you. I believe you are the two Celestial Guards that decided to join the Lunar Guard."

"Yes ma'am." One says. He has a shield destiny- I mean, a shield cutie mark. "I suppose that makes us Lunar Guards now." He nods, referring to my use of the term 'celestial guard'.

"Ah, yes. Forgive me. I need inform you that Knights is ill this eve, and that I will be taking his place as the leader of this practice. As two high ranking members, I thought I ought to let you know, so as to prepare yourselves."

"Thank you, ma'am. We look forward to presenting our expanding skills to you, and training under your expertise." The shield one says, for the both of them. They are definitely Twins, of the highest caliber; they share the 'hive mind', the ability to share thoughts or even just emotions, and one of them falls into a dominant standing while the other falls into a submissive standing, fitting perfectly into each other like a puzzle sawn in half only.

"We've warmed up enough, I think. We should switch into our heavier armor; it looks like you'll be joining us in today's mock battle." The other, who's flank bears a sword, says, eying my dark faux-leather gear, as Maclura called it.

"Indeed. I expect you will be prepared, with your years of experience under my sister's general. He is a brutal one, I hear."

"Indeed, ma'am. We'll be doing that now, if you'll pardon us." The shield one bows. Always the bowing. I almost wish it was never invented, but they feel it is a necessary social action, and I am not one to disagree with those who I serve. I blink once, and respond.

"Yes, you may do that now. I believe I am in need of a warm-up myself. I will see you when you return with the rest of the guard-in-training." I step away, again. They nod once more, then take their leave. I watch them go, so as to appear stoic and commanding, for I am sure they are watching, even if it is without the use of their eyes. When they are gone, I look to see Maclura walking toward me, smiling softly.

"You really are impressive when you're acting regal like that. You are surely a magnificent princess." He praises as he comes forward. "What you must have been like in the old days, being allowed to rule properly and stuff. It really sucks that Celestia's been restricting you to such small matters like she has been."

"Nay, it is not my sister's doing, not entirely. For the first moons of my return, I greatly feared the return of Nightmare Moon, of her possession of me. I did not want to 'push my luck'. I also figured that the people, the ponies, would be wary of a new, yet ancient, princess suddenly holding great power over their lives. I figured it best that I inch my way back into this system, so as to get a feel for it, and for it to come to know me as well." I pause. "You do not think I was wrong in hesitating my immersion of the government, do you?"

"No, now that you put it that way, I understand much better and I think you made the better decision. I think that if you _had_ rushed in, it _would_ have been confusing and jarring." He states.

"I think the hesitation you displayed should continue for several years at least. You can't even speak common language yet, and it's been nearly five months since your return. Knights has faith in you, and I have faith in him, but in this case, I think his trust in you is misguided. You are clearly not ready to be a fully reinstated princess of Equestria. You've also been such a recluse that nopony knows anything about you." Alexander comes up, stating blatantly and flatly his opinion. I suspect he intends to sound insulting.

"Alexander, sir, that was rude. You wouldn't dare say such nasty things if Knights were here, and you shouldn't say them at all. I'm sure Princess Luna would understand a statement of opinion, but saying it with such a tone is improper and downright mean." Maclura responds before I can formulate similar words.

"Oh, forgive me. I am not a pony of the night, I suppose, which makes me… biased." He shrugs the confrontation off and trots away. "The others will be here soon enough, princess, I'd hurry with your warm up." I watch him trot away.

"That was nasty of him. Why's he so rude to you today?" Maclura asks.

"It is not just this day, it has been this way from the first of my return. I am not sure why, but it seems he hates me. I am not his beloved Celestia; nay, I am her exact opposite. If you knew us from our foalhood, you would know that Celestia is naturally calm and slow to anger, while I am naturally more rambunctious and wild. My temper has more than once foiled good things. It is why I act so restrained. If I did not keep constant control of myself, I would fly about with reckless abandon, speaking my mind and acting instinctively and rashly. Such is my nature."

"That seems odd. The day is when ponies are active and stuff, and the night is when ponies are quiet and calm. It seems like… you and Celestia have switched temperaments."

"A fact often pointed out by our parents. We cannot explain it, that is the way it is."

"Well.. Let's warm up, hmm?" Maclura says, trotting in place.

"Oh, yes. How about a short race, about the cavern?"

"No flying, and you're on." He puts his hoof out, which I shake. He trots deftly out to the rest of the cavern, so we will waste real time and not wear ourselves out pointlessly while we wait. He stops us, and readies himself. I do the same. "Ready… three, two, one… GO!" He leaps forward from his starting position. I follow close behind. With such short legs, I would not guess he could move _this_ swiftly, but with my long legs, I know I can keep up with him, if not surely beat him. I chase shortly behind him, and to his left. My head down, I try to stride a little more, make use of my legs. I notice he is already at a full stride, galloping full out. He must be desperate to be so quickly resorting to such an extreme run. I pull close to his side, nearly even with him. Damnation, he is surely the fastest earth pony I have met in much longer than a thousand years.

He looks at me and grins as he begins a reckless turn that would run him into me. I, however, move back and leap to his right, and turn when I land. I lost major ground in doing that, and switch into a greater stride than before. I would seem to be at a full gallop now, but I have a few more levels of speed before I am there, and even then I can sprint faster than that. I suspect he can go faster than this as well, but I doubt it is significantly greater. I remember, vaguely, to keep my wings loose, but quick to my side. Maclura is still quite a distance from me, having sped up as well, but I am gaining on him even now. I will claim victory this time, yes! I hurtle towards him, ready to make the second turn while doing so. I plan to sprint past him momentarily and turn with a leap to surprise him. He is not likely to give in easily, but I aim to show off and intimidate now. There will be no boundaries here.

As I planned, I leap forward once I overpass the smaller blue stallion, turning sharply. I skid a little, as was likely to happen. During that small span of time, Maclura dashes past me, turning and running simultaneously at an impossible speed. I fall behind once again, losing some speed to mere shock as much as anything else. How? It was not possible he do so, at least not without magic… I summon every reserve of physical strength and let loose all of it. I do not release any magic into my legs, however, because that would be most unfair. Still, I burst forward, determined to win now. As I dash past _him_, I utter a single syllable, one which delivers the meaning of victory, shortly, sweetly, and with every delicious taste of the winning streak:

"Ha!"

I shoot back around to the start, my strides like leaps. I was once told this insane running style my sister and I possess is like the leaping gazelles of Africa, but much much swifter. This speed and style is easy to control, and it is actually quite comfortable, but it is a little difficult to work up to. I did not think Maclura could force me to resort to this, though. I skid to a stop, turning as I do to watch Maclura still sprinting for the finish. Breathing hard, I laugh a little.

"How did you do that? I'm not going to stress my own hooves, but I know I'm really frigging fast, Luna. ….Is that alicorn magic?"

"No, just physical strength. My power is significantly greater than an earth pony's, but then again, my strength is derived from the power of earth ponies."

"Oh, really? How does that work?"

"Everything that defines each race is built into mine. I am made of all your strengths." I explain, or try. "My mother could more easily explain it, I am sure. She was wise of these things." I think back to days and nights when we held each other close. I miss her and father, sometimes. I wish there were a way to see them again, but though they seemed immortal, they still died and passed through that invisible barrier that separates us now.

"Well, if I ever meet her, I'll be sure to ask her about it. For now, that was quite a race, princess. Is there anyway an earth pony could get that fast? I doubt I would need such ridiculous speed in combat, but it sure does look fun to dash around like that."

"I think so, yes. It would take years of work, but I think you could most definitely achieve that speed. It is quite exhilarating, too. That is not even the fastest I can go, but that is the most controlled speed I can reach."

"It blows my mind that you can go even faster than what you just did. You aren't even out of breathe; wow." Maclura looks at me with wide eyes, some strange mixture of emotions in his eyes. I fear that I am unknowing of the look, but I do know that were it Knights looking at me like this, I would call it pride or joy. I do not know if it is the same in the blue one, but I do believe it is positive. "Anyway, I think we've wasted enough time that more of our ponies have gathered."

"Yes, then let us go. I think we are sufficiently prepared for this day's events."

"Yes, princess, but I think that's an understatement." Maclura says, winking. I do not understand his meaning, but I smile anyway. It is nice to feel kinship with somepony new; friendship is a magical relationship, after all.


	64. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

I see them lined up, some of them lagging into line still, sweaty and hot and ready to go. None of them look surprised I am here, which means they have all spoken with each other. Good, good. I stride forward, assuming all the authority I know is mine. I stretch my wings out, to appear larger, formidable. I hold my head high, my legs straight, my eyes down cast.

"_This day we will be training hard; I will lead our exercises and study thy progress. I hope to significantly improve thy skills in the hours we are about to endure. Is this understood?" _I speak in the Canterlot Voice. Though they recoil, several of them nod vigorously. Maclura and the dark one, Midnight Flare, are among them. "_Good, then we will begin this exercise in combat. Thou will attack not only I but those around thee. Fear not for striking me, for I am well prepared for thy meanderings."_ With that, I launch myself into the air, and begin a terrifying nose dive into the recruits. Their wide eyes and leaps of fright are amusing to me as I dash past them. One stallion, however, jumps out of the way only to come after me again. His red wings flutter viciously after me, his sword ready to bite my heels and back. I spin, using the movement Knights taught me yesternight. I plummet a bit, until my speed works itself up, and the fall is so short only I would notice it. The result of this is that I spring far ahead of the small red pegasus, his sword's falling arc a vanity.

The spin move proved useful again when only a second or so and a few short meters later another pegasus, the dark one, attempts to tackle me. He misses completely, for the speed I have reached with only that short spinning has caused his guess to be wildly inaccurate. I turn tightly and land in the small group that are fighting down below. I must say I quite enjoy the speed with which they are healing, because it means I do not need to hold back as much. Nor need they hold themselves back from me, for the spell, the magic, is encompassing me as well. Which is why as one of the red earth ponies attacks me, striking my wings, I do not fear the pain or the possible loss of my wings. As long as I do not use too much of my own magic, I will heal while within this time-lock. It is quite magnificent.

As his hooves slam into my wing joints, I flinch down only to soften the blow, not to avoid it. When I feel the connection, I ignore the physical pain, and retaliate by thrusting my whole body upwards immediately. I throw the red stallion's weight far from me, seeing as he had the whole of it under that blow. The red pegasus appears suddenly and curls tightly around me in the air. Two, not one, but two dust storms kick up underneath him. They cause me to stagger greatly, but I stay in place, using some of my magic to 'stick' me to the ground. It is nice to feel limitless magic again, I have to say. I notice the pegasus has dropped his sword, and is concentrating on his no doubt perfected flight form. I inhale sharply, and screech harshly in his direction. My call misses his head, neck, and shoulders, but it does manage to strike him on his flank, and I do believe that the high pitches reach his ears from there. The intense sound waves, which would look more like violent fire waves in this case, probably vibrated from where they struck him and traveled to his ear, causing a distinctly high and painful ringing. I say this with speculation because they are not visible, but their affect is. The red one immediately returns his thoughts to his hurting ears and nearly drops out of the air there. His dust storms die instantly, and when the wind breaks down I hurl myself, full bodied, at his falling form.

He twists backwards to avoid me, straight into the open arms of some pony else, who takes him to the floor in an insane wrestling match. Their red and gray flashing coats tumble away. Turning round to find a new opponent, I find a small unicorn preparing a spell for me. I step down, crouching to meet his spell. He casts a momentous spell, suddenly, and then there are four of him. I look between them, but they all show me their tongues in an indignant display of egotism and perhaps righteous upper-handedness. The four then begin to cast spells at me, balls and spears of light. I dodge, backwards, but find that some of them hit me anyway, digging their way through my wings, and one into my fore left hoof. I bite at the pain, but my hesitation gives time enough for the mage to throw all of his selves at me. The four punch and bite and howl, and in return I buck and flap and screech. I finally rid myself of one, kicking him soundly in the gut, and then toss myself to the floor, prepared to roll them off me. I twist, removing another, but the other two keep tearing at me, one biting my ear like a small but annoying gnat. They refuse to let go. I do another roll, but still they clutch. Dipping into my magic again, I sort of push them from me. My magic violently reacts to his, causing an explosion-like repulsion to remove him from me… but only one of him. The other still holds tight to my wing, weighing it down and ruffling the spear in it's wound. I make a throwing motion and finally the last of the four are gone. Before one of the previous can attack me, I take a short flight up, and come crashing down on the other. As I guessed, with enough pressure the spell dispersed and the flash clone was destroyed. He popped like a… oh what are those strange floating orbs… oh, like a balloon! Yes, the clone's demise was very comparable to the small explosions that are the deaths of balloons. The spears of light finally die away, allowing me to heal myself.

"How…" I hear one of the others say. I turn sharply and punch through it, destroying another clone. They have no magic of their own and have less presence than the real one; that is how I can tell. The last clone I screech to death, and then I search for the real one, but he is hiding in the other fights. I stand, challengingly, waiting for him or one of the others to attack me. My challenge is answered by an orange stallion bearing a whip and Midnight Flare, who both come charging forward. Flare is coming for me from the sky with a large decorated scythe, and the orange stallion comes running towards me from the left, his whip trembling like an anxious snake.

I drop down, flutter harshly to the right, skidding underneath the dark one. He, however, engages a dangerous dive to catch me, using his scythe to help him pivot.

"Oh no you don't!" I hear him yell, probably referring to my dodge from him earlier. He manages to grab onto my wing, but the strength behind my dodge motion only pulls him along. He crashes into the ground, hooves tight around my feathers. I feel strange violent undercurrents within him, but I try to ignore it. I pull with my wing, but his weight is too great for me to lift with the appendix. Still, he is far from his scythe.. I hop backwards several paces, dragging him along with me. The distance between him and his weapon are greatened. However, the orange one trips me with a pull of his whip, and I crash, the ground my catcher. Midnight Flare takes advantage of this, pouncing on me without hesitation. Knights has trained them well if they do not even pause in their attack. He pummels me with his hooves, made into fists. My armor takes the power out of most of them, but were I not in this magic time-lock, I would still receive instant and painful bruises, perhaps even deep in my bones. I can find no hole in his attack through which I can make my own. I screech as loudly as I can, closed mouth, but his only reaction is a slight pause, which is really more of a stepping backward and not a pause. Finally I hook my hoof under him, and kick him off me. I am on my hooves quickly, but he is just as quick to get back to our fight. I take to the air, planning to use my skills as a quick and powerful flyer to good use against Midnight Flare. He grabs his scythe and follows. The scythe swings delicately in his mouth, dexterous and strong. A grin is seen on his face, he quite enjoys the fight. In a way I am disturbed, but I am also glad. If this is his talent, and I presume it is, he is doing well with it and that is to be admired. I prepare for his first attack when I hear a howl of deep and unnecessary pain. Both Midnight Flare and I stop immediately, as do many of the others. I look to see the smallest red pony, the pegasus, on the ground clutching his right foreleg.

"Alexander, that was too hard!" Maclura yells, and everypony can hear it. He stands in front of the red one, glaring at Alexander.

"I've done harder, and I'll do it again. This is _training_ after all, and you want to impress your princess, don't you?" He sneers, defiantly unhappy.

"That isn't what this is about, and you know it. Back off." Maclura retaliates, his small form standing strong across from Alexander's.

"Make me." Alexander looms over Maclura, his intent well known. To his credit, Maclura does not move, but his resistance is futile when Alexander punches him out of his way. The blue one skids away, the punch obviously painful. I land in front of the unicorn, angrily.

"What do you think you are doing? This is not the premise of our meeting here."

"I'm sorry, _princess_, but I'm only doing what Knights and I do every day, while you sleep soundly in your plush bed. You wouldn't know about this, because you aren't here every day."

"Whatever issue you have with me, do not take it out on my guards. That is not noble nor is it honorable and I know that Celestia would disapprove."

"Hmm, like she disapproved of you merely a thousand years ago?"

"Pardon? How dare thee speak to us this way?" I stomp, angry.

"Oh, forgive me mine mistake, oh princess. Correction: like she _still_ disapproves of you."

"Silence thy disrespectful tone, general. Thou art being unreasonable and such behavior will not be tolerated!"

"Oh, pish posh, you're an idiot, Luna! Why don't you just leave again, hmm? The world was just as well without you, no. It was _better._" He spits at me, intending malice. I nearly lose myself. "You stupid, selfish, childish, weak and useless-" that is it.

"If thou wishes a challenge, thou will have one. Raise thy weapon and charge!" I feel my mane flicker angrily, feel my magic in my hooves spike and roil and jump. I charge forward, no weapon but my magic. Alexander lifts his swords and comes forward to meet me. When he is close enough for it to really sting him, I screech, using that awful version of the Canterlot Voice to give him a lasting and biting pain. It hurls him back, causing him to crash and skid much like he had done to Maclura. He stands, bitterly, and comes forward again. I intercept his biting swords with my hooves, and punch him harshly once they have left our reach. He laughs at my blows however.

"Is that all the strength you can muster? I can't _feel_ it, Luna!" He laughs, cruelly, mockingly. He butts me back with his head, and begins to deliver blows of his own. Again, my armor takes much of the damage away, but even in this time-lock, built to magically heal and regenerate wounds, I feel long-lasting bruises form under his blows. I gasp at each one, but the one that really gets me is the ringing strike to my face. I fall backwards, scuffling. I taste blood.

"_Thou does not respect me? Thou does not take me seriously? Thou will feel my attacks, and will learn to fear me if thou will not respect me!" _I run forward again, but I use that special run, the one I dared not use against Maclura. It is hard to control, but in my anger I do not think of that. I only surge forward at nearly the speed of sound, and deliver a hard, singular punch to Alexander's face. The force is so hard and so great that he rebounds off the nearly intangible spell that makes up the time-lock. He crashes at its edge, but stands quickly and begins to throw whatever his magic can grab at me. I dodge the flying debris and make chase. I say 'make chase' because as soon as I begin my run, he too begins one of his own. I smell his fear of me, or perhaps the repercussions of his actions, or perhaps it is not fear I smell at all. But the sweet and quick taste drives me wild. Like a drug, I am reminded of days and nights when I tasted this same thing, and let it break my mind and sanity. It frightens me, but only in the furthest reaches of my mind. I am too angry to really care at this moment. I catch Alexander quickly, but a buck to the face keeps me off him a moment longer. He finds two of his swords, and begins a dance of cutting stabs against me. I block or dodge most of the hits, but I feel cuts on my hooves and face as they are born and are then healed. I wait for a small chance, a tiny opening, and am rewarded when a small, nearly impossible opening is spotted. I issue a blur of attacks, more punches, straight into his rib-cage. "_Art thou feeling it now?"_ I screech angrily. I follow shortly with a harder strike to his face, sending him down, straight and true. His nose is bloody, his abdomen and chest bruised, but still he smiles viciously.

"No, you damned fairy-tale, I didn't feel a thing." Achingly, he jumps to his hooves again, striking me across my face, cuffing me painfully. The edges of his hooves are sharp and well- manages, scratching the surface of my skin away. I fall backwards, almost prancing in the near-fall, and before I can prepare another attack, I feel the glories of the constant magic drain away.

"_No, no! That is most unfair!"_ He is taking away the boon of the time-lock he has gifted the others with. My healing will be slow, my magic extinguishable, and my strength exhaustible. _"Damnation unto thee, Alexander of the Sun, for thy actions are most unfair and dishonorable!"_ He merely laughs and comes after me. I move away, desperately thinking of a way to end this now that I am not limitless and therefore very mortal. He takes up his four swords again, pouncing forward. I scoot away, worried.

"Alexander, stop this!" Maclura makes himself known again, having woken from his unconscious state. He moves between me and my threatening foe.

"Stand aside, this is between me and.. and that _nightmare._" He hisses vehemently, using that damned word to mean me. His eyes are strange and cat-like, much like my Knights' when he is defending me. But Alexander's eyes are not full of defense or nobility or anything good. His eyes are full of anger and destruction and they mean nopony well.

"I will not." Maclura states, standing boldly. I fear for him.

"Then you will fall." Alexander hisses like a demon as he runs his blades for Maclura's heart. Maclura deftly, expertly deflects them with quick, short, and well planned movements of his smaller blades. As my head clears, I realize the danger I have put him in.

"No, this is not right! Cease fighting, please." I say desperately, unsure of myself.

"You were glad enough when it was us fighting, princess!" The frightening Alexander calls effortlessly from his skirmish with Maclura. "Having regrets?" Oh gods do I have regrets, none that he could ever comprehend. This is merely one, and a tiny one in comparison to many others, but it is a regret nonetheless, and it is an issue I must put right somehow.

"If your issue is with me, cease making a fool of yourself and fight me, like a stallion ought to. Unless you prefer the teasings of 'weak' and 'simple'!" I taunt, to catch his attention. His eyes meet mine, and he leaves the skirmish by pushing Maclura away.

"Dare not make a fool of me a second time, mare." He looks as though he would continue, but every word is lost, suddenly, as a presence enters the air. It's will is strong, and… overwhelmingly disappointed. I look to the line where the barrier between within the time-lock and without lies. Knights, tired and shaken, stands there.

"Why are my favorite ponies fighting in earnest? This was not the point of today's meeting."

"Knights, I…" Alexander and I both say, but are both unable to continue.

"There is no excuse, is there?" He shakes his head, his eyes dark and hurt. "Go now, everypony. Today's training is cancelled. And if ever the situation arises where I am unable to train with you, it will be so then too." Under the intensity of his gaze and presence, nopony hesitates to walk silently away, not even an hour's work done here. They all pass him, heads down as though they are to blame. Maclura, Alexander, and I are left standing in our shame, though Maclura did his best to prevent it all. Knights walks to us, followed by a shocked-looking Jasmine whose mouth is tight shut. "Alexander, I do not want you to train with my stallions anymore. I realize now that this is my duty, and mine alone. I thank you for what you've taught me, but you cannot help me in this way any further. I'm sorry."

"No, it is I who should be sorry. You trusted me with… Luna, and I did the worst thing. … I _am_ sorry."

"And I forgive you, but that does not halt my disappointment. Go now, heal yourself and carry on. I must speak with my princess and my second." Alexander nods only, and slowly walks away.

"Luna." He says my name and nothing more.

"I am sorry I lost my temper. All was going well, but… it escalated out of hoof quickly, and it is nopony's fault but mine."

"No, I'm sure it would have been fine save for the combination of you and Alexander. I had not noticed, but should have, that you were at odds with him, simply by nature."

"Are you upset with me?" I fear his disappointing gaze, his saddened eyes wishing I had done better. I look at the floor to evade them.

"To be brutally honest, a little, but it was not your fault alone. Indeed, most of it is mine for not realizing that this is likely where you would go." He coughs, stumbling, but catches himself. "I am weak of mind when sick, but I should have known."

"No, I… it was me who made the mistakes. I walked in here, thinking I knew what I was doing and thinking I had the right to command them…" I look up, finally, but see only self-anger on his face. And it is hidden well by sickness and sleeplessness, buried in the most subtle signals. "Knights.."

"This will not happen again." He says only.

"Sir, I believe this is also my fault. I should have seen it and done something about it, but I failed to really recognize the friction between them. I also failed to stop Alexander from advancing…When it seemed he was intent on killing her."

"He was only angry, and you did well to face your old teacher. I'm not upset about that. I'm only tired.." He collapses this time, and I catch him deftly.

"My darling, you should not have come for your own sake. You must get well again.." I say. He nods, eyes darker and darker. "Let us get you back to bed." I teleport the four of us away, having magic enough to do that. At least I can do that.


	65. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

"You were blue when I met you." He says, a little slurred.

"Pardon?" I look back at him, away from the closed door. I finally got Luna away from Knights. This is the first time we'll be alone together in moths. It's time to make an impression.

"When I met you in that hospital, all those months ago, you were blue. Now you are green. I never noticed the transition, but in hindsight…" He coughs. I go over to him, putting a hoof on his forehead. He's warm, definitely. His fever has spurred suddenly, but with the right medication I can heal him properly and quickly, despite the heat.

"My uncle dyed my coat blue. He thought it fit my whole name prettily."

"Hoh yeah, you're full name is "jasmine sky". Huh.." His eyes close wearily. "Where's Luna?"

"She went to do something useful." I say angrily. Get that mare out of your mind! Pay attention to me, I'm right in front of you! I'm the one who will heal you, not her. This is my moment to shine, not another moment of me being outclassed!

"Is she okay? I feel bad, I left her hanging.."

"She's fine, Knights. Now, pay attention. What do you usually do to get rid of your colds?"

"Just wait it out. Nothing else works.. But it can last days, and I've had some times it lasted weeks."

"Nonsense, medicine will help you. I'll make sure of it." I crack open my case of medical supplies. Most of this is basic stuff, antibiotics, bandages, needles, syringes, a stethoscope, painkillers… household items but at a professional medical standard. "What kind of symptoms are you experiencing?"

"Ugh, it won't work…. But fine. I'm achy everywhere, my head hurts, my hooves in particular feel much too warm… I can't see well and I'm dizzy…" He huffs, struggling to speak. I take his temperature. After a moment, the thermometer reads him as being 102 degrees. Not bad, but I swear it didn't feel like a 100 when I tested him with my hoof. His fever may be climbing. I open a bottle of a generic painkiller, but one with the helpful side-effect of cooling down feverish bodies. I decide that two pills of five milligrams each seem appropriate for his symptoms.

"Hold these, I'll get you some water. They'll make you sleepy, but they should reduce your pain and cool you down." I go to the bathroom and take a glass of water from the tap. I find it funny, and a little sad, that Luna's bathroom is damn near the size of her actual bedroom. Her bedroom is the length and width of a small house, but not the height. It's a bit ridiculous and pompous.

"Jasmine.. they don't work on me. If it's anything generic, I've tried it.." He calls, his voice straining.

"Hush. These are medical grade pills. If they don't work I can up the dose, anyway."

"But-"

"No buts!" I stare at him forcibly, until he relents and takes the pills. He struggles to swallow them, and then gulps down the water. "Good, now just relax. I'll go find you some icepacks alright?"

"S-sure." He seems cold at the moment, so I pull the heavy blankets over him. In a moment he'll probably feel warm again, but if he leaves the blanket on it'll sweat the fever out of him. I walk out, gently closing the door behind me. After that I hastily walk down the hall, intent on finding some ice.

I return, ice in hoof, to find Knights panting heavily. I gasp a little, because it feels the room itself has gotten warmer. The ice I carry is melting already. I go over to him, to find that he feels even warmer than before. I take his temperature quickly, and find his fever has climbed to an impossible 116 degrees Fahrenheit. I put the ice on his forehead, and he shudders.

"Knights?"

"D-don't worry, this-s is p-pretty normal. I j-jusst need to f-f-force mysself to sssleep." He struggles to speak.

"Don't _you_ worry, I'll make sure this goes away." I say determinedly. He wasn't kidding when he said it bowls him over. It shouldn't affect him like this… but no matter, I am a world-renowned doctor, surgeon, and nurse! The common cold should be nothing to me… right?"

I've tried everything. None of it is working. His fever is still climbing, although not as rapidly. His pain is constant if nothing else. He can't sleep, just sort of lay there. Nothing I'm doing is helping. Absolutely nothing. The pain killers did jack-diddly, and the ice only helped momentarily. I'm mentally abusing myself when my poor patient sits up.

"Knights?"

"Luna." He speaks clearly. His eyes are painful to look at, because they are so dark and tired. He gets up, trembling.

"Get back in bed!" I yell at him. He turns and looks at me.

"No. Luna needs me."

"She needs you to get back in bed." I glare at him. He only reaches for his sword, which I dive to get in front of. "Get back in bed." His eyes narrow at me, like I've seen them do only once before, in that awful fight in the hallway… the night Mary died. His eyes are like that, the pupils narrowed unpony-like.

"Get out of the way, Jasmine." His voice frightens me. There isn't anger there, but there is something else, dark and determined, glaring right at me.

"N-no!" I grab the sword, hilt and all, and run. I trip however, knocking into the dresser, and dropping the sword. It falls against a small stone statuette, the pommel popping out with a loud noise that I can't well describe. "I-I'm so sorry!" I stutter.

"It's alright, I only need the stone." He grabs the stone in his mouth, then levitates it with his magic.

"Knights you can _not_ leave r-"

"Are you going to help me or are you going to argue the whole way? I'm not my strongest right now, but I know that Luna needs me damn quickly, and if I am late to her need because of you not listening to me…" He huffs, struggling again. But his message is clear. I am either with him or against him.

"I…I'll help.." I get up and lean against him, his wing falling over my back for support. I can feel his fever soaking into me. His fearsome eyes still haunt my mind.

"Thank you.. I'm not sure I can make it there myself.." Regardless of the words he speaks, he begins to move. As his crutch, I move with him. There is silence in the hall as he presses himself to move quickly. I don't fight any of his movements, though every second of my training is telling me to drag him back to his bed. But his eyes, bright green and fierce, with his red colored magic glowing, signaling a spell is in use, they are burned in my mind. Never more have I been sure that I have lost. Luna is his mare, his life, his love, and even if he cannot call her by that one word, it does not mean that he could ever call me by it. I was never the mare for him. Even beforehand, he was never interested in me romantically, and I should have known that as soon as he could he would break away from me to be with her. And what stings the most is that he never knew, _still doesn't_, but all the same tried to keep me happy. But, surprisingly for me, I'm a spiteful mare. I've been blaming Luna for his feelings, and taking out my frustration on her. What a fool I am. What an idiot! Gods, this whole time I've been chasing him like a starry eyed dove, and for what? No recognition? And I saw it coming, too!

Now as Knights' fever dryly leaks into me, I can only be grateful that he's so sick. It's hiding my flush of embarrassment, my body-spread blush of heat and idiocy.

Still we walk along.

"Why are my favorite ponies fighting in earnest? This was not the point of today's meeting." He says, his will and pure… pure self? Projecting itself throughout the training room.

"Knights, I…" Alexander and Luna both say, but are both unable to continue.

"There is no excuse, is there?" He shakes his head, his eyes dark and hurt. "Go now, everypony. Today's training is cancelled. And if ever the situation arises where I am unable to train with you, it will be so then too." Nopony waits around to leave. They all walk past, like guilty soldiers. Maclura and Luna stay, as well as Alexander, who Knights now addresses: "Alexander, I do not want you to train with my stallions anymore. I realize now that this is my duty, and mine alone. I thank you for what you've taught me, but you cannot help me in this way any further. I'm sorry."

"No, it is I who should be sorry. You trusted me with… Luna, and I did the worst thing. … I am sorry."

"And I forgive you, but that does not halt my disappointment. Go now, heal yourself and carry on. I must speak with my princess and my second." Alexander shakes his head in another guilty yes and leaves.

"Luna." He says. That's all he says.

"I am sorry I lost my temper. All was going well, but… it escalated out of hoof quickly, and it is nopony's fault but mine."

"No, I'm sure it would have been fine save for the combination of you and Alexander. I had not noticed, but should have, that you were at odds with him, simply by nature."

"Are you upset with me?" Luna looks at her hooves like a naughty school-filly.

"To be brutally honest, a little, but it was not your fault alone. Indeed, most of it is mine for not realizing that this is likely where you would go." He coughs, stumbling, but catches himself. I worry about the strength of his fever. I worry more about his temper. "I am weak of mind when sick, but I should have known."

"No, I… it was me who made the mistakes. I walked in here, thinking I knew what I was doing and thinking I had the right to command them…" Luna struggles to keep eye contact with him, tears in her eyes. "Knights.."

"This will not happen again." He says only.

"Sir, I believe this is also my fault. I should have seen it and done something about it, but I failed to really recognize the friction between them. I also failed to stop Alexander from advancing…When it seemed he was intent on killing her."

"He was only angry, and you did well to face your old teacher. I'm not upset about that. I'm only tired.." He collapses this time and though I jump forward to catch him, it is Luna's skillful magic that does it. I am once again useless.

"My darling, you should not have come for your own sake. You must get well again.." She says, sickening to my ears. "Let us get you back to bed." She teleports us away to their bedroom, Maclura as well. She lays him down again, turning to me. "What, specifically, is wrong with him?"

"He has a common cold, Luna. It's pathogens of an unruly variety that are in his system trying to take advantage of it. My medicine should have helped him, but all it did was make it worse." I huff. "Why do you want to know?"

"I was trying to say earlier that I am a fairly skilled healer, but the problem with healing is that I have to know what is wrong and how to fix it before I try to fix it. You were so confident you could do it that you would not listen… but I suppose it is not important right now. Tell me how your medicines should have healed him." My jaw pops open at this. Luna is a healer? A doctor? Like me? No! no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! This is my gift not hers! She can NOT take that away! But looking at Knights, bedridden and in terrible pain… gods I can't let him stay that way.

"The medicine really just fights the symptoms while his immune system really fights it off. His aching and fever were most of what they get rid of, and they provide a 'power boost' to his white blood cells while they seek out and destroy the rampant pathogens." I say grimly. Luna nods and goes to Knights. I watch in horror as she leans in close to his face.

"L-Luna what are you doing? You could get sick.." He says, whimpering almost.

"Shush. I am healing you." She moves around the bed so that from his perspective she is upside-down. She delivers a small peck to his forehead, a magic aura spreading outward from the impact. I blush angrily as I simply _witness_ this absurd kiss of… of healing? I'm disgusted and angry and bitter at the sight of it.

"I'm.. I'm leaving." I say simply and leave, stalking out of the room. When I'm in the hallway I pause. Tears force their way out of my eyes and I struggle not to growl in a most unladylike manner. I dash away, heading for my room.

"Jasmine, hey, Jasmine wait!" Maclura calls after me. I don't do what he asks. "Please stop! I hate to see you crying!" I stop immediately.

"And why is that? Because it's embarrassing? Because I'm making a fool of myself? Because I thought I liked somepony only to find they couldn't care less? Hmm? What makes my tears so important to you?" I scream at him. He backs down, ears back.

"No…no. Because, like you, I found a pony I thought I liked, only to find that they had their eyes on somepony else. And, as you can imagine, I don't like to see that somepony upset." His blue eyes look up into mine. "Can you… see how this relates to you?"

"Oh, and who's the lucky mare that inspires you to care so much?" I yell more. Pities me, does he?

"Jasmine, you're so silly… From the moment I first saw you, I think, I'm pretty sure you had my heart. Like Knights, I would gladly swear away my life to you…" He stands, as I fall back into a sitting position. I blush harder, but my tears have stopped now.

"I.. I don't understand.. Every time we talk I complain about how Knights doesn't care about me… if you … l-liked me why would you put up with that awful banter?"

"I listened to you _because_ I like you. And, if you had ended up with Knights I would have been glad for you because I know you really did care for him. Of course, I've been hoping to make you notice me, but… I'm not a very brave stallion. I find it so hard to talk to you, sometimes… you're so smart and clever and high-class, and I'm so… not. My skill is fighting, not being intelligent or funny or a healer, like you. E-even now, I'm so nervous that you're going to reject me, or decide w-we aren't friends." He blushes, a bright pink against his bright blue skin.

"I… I wouldn't reject you.. I mean… to be honest, I'm not sure I feel the same way right now… b-but… you are a very nice stallion… and I _would_ like to get to know you some more… wh-who knows? Maybe we're meant to be.." I say, swallowing any thought of pride and just speaking my mind.

"You… you mean it? You don't want to never see me again?"

"Why would I want that? At the very least, we're friends and friends don't do that. I'm really stupid and emotional right now, but I can't want to not see my friend."

"I thought you'd be angry with me, right after what just happened. Especially since I've known how you feel for a while now."

"No, no, I'm glad you got my mind off that, if only for a little bit. I've been so strung up over it lately.. Such a brat about it all. Sadly, I still have to leave the castle, go back to work and all, but I'll come back on my days off, when I'm not assigned to specific ponies. And.. It's winter so I should be having lots of those.."

"I'm glad. Well, Miss Jasmine, I'll let you get packed up. I… I'll see you around."

"It's a promise." I say. We stand there for a moment, unsure what to do, when he reaches forward and gives me a quick peck on the cheek. I blink at him, but his eyes are shut tight.

"A-and th-there's more wh-where that came f-from! Alright, bye!" He says, loudly, and walks off, speedily. He bumps into a table and opens his eyes before really thundering away. I touch my cheek and smile. Maybe… maybe we _are_ meant to be..

_**Author's note! I've given you three chapters now, and sadly that's all I'll be able to write for a while. I'm trying to switch over to my new laptop, which is a Mac that I'm unfamiliar with still. This week I've also got a lot of that family stuff coming to a peak, and… whatever happens will decide the course my life will take. I can't explain a lot, but it's not a good situation still. It's improved, and I owe some of that to the positive thoughts you guys were sending our way, but it's in no way over yet and a lot of bad things could happen. I have a lot of family coming over to visit during all this as well as prom on Saturday. Things are really stressful right now, and I'm surprised I managed to get three in a week, this week specifically. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's one of my favorite's so far because I've been wanting to give Jasmine a speaking chapter for soooooo long. But it's here now, and I hope you all can forgive me for these gods-damned hiatus' I've been having to take. Also, sorry for the mix up with the chapters, I am a mess this week.**_


	66. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

What?

That is the thought that crosses my mind as Luna leans in close to me. It is the only thought. I am unsure as to why, but that is the observation I have made. What? and What is she doing? are all that I can think. Anything else hurts like… almost like when I took the elixir, but toned down, if only concentrated in my mind alone. That is what it feels like.

"L-Luna what are you doing? You could get sick.." I say, confused, my mind pounding as if to escape the confines of my skull.

"Shush. I am healing you." She edges around the bed, then… then makes lip contact with my forehead. Part of me recoils, angry, but it does so out of my control. Another part of me reasons with it. _It… it's healing me, that's all. That's all it is._ With that the angry part of me dies down and Luna's gift of health actually begins to work. I can feel the soreness, the heat, the reeling dizziness fade away. I feel restful, for once, once again for the first time in ages. I try to speak a thank you, but my lips only tremble. I decide it's best that I conserve my strength for when I can use it. I hear Jasmine say something, but I find myself too tired to really understand it. I do hear Maclura go out with her but then there is silence.

"Knights…" I'm nearly asleep but Luna's voice calls me back. "How I wish you could understand. I know… I know it is not your fault… But a thousand years ago, you should have been buried. Yet here we are, a second chance. Even now it is a blessing just to have you near… but it is a rotten game that has cursed us, I fear. While we get our second chance we are yet tormented and cannot fully enjoy it. You are my one and only…" her voice is inaudible for a moment, the sounds of her words lost in a cacophony of silence. "… and I should never feel this way for any stallion or mare again. I _will_ not…" this time she pauses. "Though I know you try to hide it from me, I know of the spell you employ. You cannot sleep, but in return you get the boons of guardianship, to be ever watchful, and rarely in need of supplies. I also know that this is what is killing Alexander… it is what may one day steal you from me…I can barely stand the thought of losing you, Dark Knights. You have meant the world to me for such an age that being stuck in a world without you sounds like a hell and a fourth. How will I ever live? How could I? When you were one of the few to want to be mine, when you meant each word you said, when every thought and dream we shared was sincere and genuine and sweet. When I felt alone you were there, when I was in despair you would bring me from it. Even now you continue those actions, soft of heart and swift and sure of intentions. Can the world see what you mean to me? Or is it cruelly blind to that which I feel for you? Were the world a kind place it would let me have you forevermore, never fearful of losing you to anything but the most extreme….Oh, but what a child I am, what a foal I am being. I know how lucky I am to even have you and yet in the face of the eternity in which I will _not_ have you it seems too brutally unfair and unkind. My darling… a thousand years I have felt this for you, and I would swear upon every star in the sky, those made and unmade, I will feel this way a thousand more. How can I stand, how can I know… when I am afraid… But hold no fear… So I have said, so shall it be. I will not lose this feeling should a thousand years pass me by without you. And then may I hold it another thousand more…" I can hear a bitter smile on her face, but confusion and joy fill me equally. I have no clue what she means, and yet, _somewhere_ I feel recognition of it and it makes me swoon. Were I able to wake fully, I would attempt a respond. Instead, a new relief fills my mind, comforting me, and it carries me a few steps further into sleep.

"For now, rest. Mayhap I will join you in dreaming.." Her arms leave me, slide away from their perches on my neck. She starts to hum, and in my mind she is humming the words she just spoke, a ballad, a song. It finally sweeps me under the power of sleep, pure and restful. The notes, however, follow me. I fall into them, swim around them, fly through them, and dance to them. Colors explode around me, and all is well.

My eyes creak open as silver light deposits itself on my face. The moon has begun to rise and it is peering into the window playfully. The stars glow brilliantly tonight. I don't think I've seen them this bright in a few weeks. Luna must feel great, or at the least truly happy. I sit up, wondering where she is. She is still, sitting in a chair yet humming as she had when I had fallen asleep. I smile. A knock at the door startles me. Celestia walks in.

"Good evening. I noticed Luna did not seem to be preparing the moon tonight. I raised it for her, but I was wondering why the need arose. Is she well?"

"Oh, yes, I think so. I was sick, earlier, so I'm a bit hazy…" I think back and remember.. a closer look at Luna's face serves as a reminder. "She'll be fine, but I think I need to talk to Alexander."

"Hmm?"

"He seems to naturally dislike Luna… and when I was not there to mediate they got into a legitimate fight… he was not in control of himself."

"Explain." I hear a subdued rage in Celestia's voice, which on the surface sounds only irritated, and slightly at that.

"It was my fault and not his. Do not press this matter here, not while Luna is asleep." I say angrily. For the first time in a long while Luna looks truly peaceful in her sleep.

"Fine. Come with me, we'll speak in the hall." She nods but fails to give in. I trot wobbly after her. "_Now_ explain." She says after the door shuts behind me.

"I am sure you have noticed that you and I do not exactly…. Interact smoothly. We don't really bother each other but at the same time we seem to stand at odds. You've noticed, yes?"

"I thought it was old habits flaring up… but yes. What is the point of this?"

"Alexander and Luna seem to have the same thing. I hadn't noticed it, and I suppose you hadn't really noticed it either, but they are worse to each other. I think I know why, but it's only a guess and I have weak evidence. I think you and I get along better because we both deeply care for Luna, and you did save my life, which I am still very grateful for."

"You are still very welcome for it. But what happened today that makes you notice?"

"I was sick, and Luna thought to train the guards today while I was being nursed, but Alexander usually helps me. He… I guess he saw her and without me or you to mediate their friction only rose and rose.. I sensed Luna in danger or need, and I came in time to stop them from really hurting each other, but they'd already tried. Luna is still healing…" I remember the horrible looking scrape on her face, covering damn near half her face. "So I think we need to get them to not… I guess hate each other. We need to get them to stop doing that."

"I see…" She looks away, a plan in her eyes.

"Don't take it out on Alexander. Several ponies are to blame here, not just him. Luna may even be partially to blame… but nopony is more so than any other."

"I should remind you that he is _my_ guard, under _my_ command… but I suppose you are right. I have been rather harsh to him recently…" Cold nostalgia fills her presence, suddenly and unexpectedly. "Tell me, despite your… condition… you are close to Luna in a way that I am not with Alexander. I have been a bit cruel to him recently… due to past events stirring in my mind. How can I reach this closeness that you have with my sister?" I pause, startled. Didn't Alexander ask me this same question? Oh…. So they are both vying for each other… but unknowing of the other's intentions. I giggle somewhere deep inside, the irony filling my heart gleefully. I play dumb for now.

"Well…How close are you now? Really, all I can suggest is you work your way to where you want it to be."

"We have been speaking more relaxingly lately, not just about the duties about the castle and country. But I fear that in the time he has left, of which I am aware there is little, that I will not be able to set right what I have done wrong."

"What would that be?"

"I…" She stops, unsure. It is a puzzling look on Celestia. "That will be for another time."

"Well, try doing more than what you already do. If you only talk so much or so often now, go out of your way to see him during the day when you usually do not see each other. Talk with him then, about whatever. Make an excuse to see him, but go see him. Or maybe, you do not need an excuse. You could work with him, or have him work with you. Just spend more time together, being friendly and such. After that it should feel natural. And if you are worried about talking about this 'wrong doing', wait until you can explain it to him. I am sure he will forgive you, whatever it is."

"I see. Thank you. I forget sometimes that my little ponies are so clever… Indeed I was asking you just to ask rhetorically. But you have helped me, in more than one way tonight. And Knights, as much as I hate to admit it, I do feel that our natures clash, but if we can talk civilly as we are now, there is hope our counterparts can coexist together as well, don't you think?"

"Assuredly." I nod confidently.

"Oh, and before we part, perhaps you can explain your thoughts about Alexander? The 'reasons' you spoke of?"

"Well, when I trained with Alexander for that week, I noticed he could get just as… well, wrathful, about you as I could get about Luna. To test me, as you know, he would threaten Luna's safety, so I could learn control over my feral state. Well, one time he just kept pushing and pushing and none of my reactions seemed to please him, so in a fit of rage I returned the thought. I… merely said something about you and he unhinged. His reaction was much more controlled than mine have ever been, but it was there, and it was feral, pure and true. I've also noticed he 'remembers' things he was not alive for. I cannot help but think that like me he has come back, but multiple times, Princess. I… don't know how or why, but he is like me in that he has been born again, literally. I hypothesize that in his first life, he was very much enamored of you, and something… horrible happened, putting you in danger. When he died protecting you, he knew that it was somepony from the other side, from Luna's side. You or somepony else performed the same spell on him as you did on me, and he was thrust forward in time, hating Luna in the vaguest sense. Or perhaps by mistake he was just naturally born again 'again'… either way, he seems to harbor a tiny and otherwise unexplainable hate for Luna. As wild as it seems… this is the only idea I have as to why he would be like this. Do you remember such a pony, Princess? A possible 'first' Alexander?" She looks at me surprised. Finally she looks at me guiltily.

"Yes. Indeed, it is as you say. I am surprised you guessed so much, but it's true. Alexander is to me what you are to my sister. In each life he has returned to me, I have made sure he returned. I felt the connection from the first moment I saw him, and yes, in that first moment he sacrificed his young life to stop a poisoned bolt from killing me. Having already performed the spell on _you_, I sent the youth forward a few years, so I could see him quickly again. Life after life I met him and saved him by doing this. He means much to me, but in this most recent life I have grown only sad of is presence. It hurts when I lose him each time, like I am sure you would understand. But I have grown cruel in this life, striking out at him with only malicious words. Now, he has shortened his _already_ short life in order to benefit me most, and I cannot seem to forget it and let it go… I care deeply for him, Dark Knights, and I wish I never had to lose him again."

"I understand, I think. I do not blame you. I think you should only explain this to Alexander, and he will understand as well."

"I… I know this and yet I find myself unable to confront him. It's so silly of me, I'm how many years old now and I can't speak to my.." her voice fades out painfully, my ears cracking as if under terrible pressure. My vision too hazes and I only vaguely see Celestia's face change to that of worry and concern. "…ights? Knights? Hello?"

"Y-yes? W-what… oh gods my head…" I breathe heavily, painfully.

"Are you alright? I'm so sorry, I did not mean to say that…" Celestia says, kneeling beside me.

"No, no, it is not your fault. It's my own damn fault, really, but I'm well. Or I will be."

"You are so strong, you know? Twilight and her friends and you and Alexander… you all do so many brave and wonderful things. Would it be silly of me to say I am a little jealous?"

"What do you mean?" I look at her, confused. "Aren't you a god?"

"Compared to many ponies, yes, but I am also a pony. I have my own limits. I wish, some days, that I could be out in the world, making friends, trying new things, being creatively expressive, or doing something, I'll admit, dangerous. While I love taking care of my ponies in any way I can, staying here day and night, repeating the same decisions, the same routine, the same normal thing can be so… boring. I feel so weak that this is what I've been assigned to do. I _could_ go out and fight evil menaces, I _could_ run free of my societal trappings and seek out new and beneficial magicks, I _could_ devote years of my time to friends that I would treat like kings and queens. But I don't because this is what I've been asked to do. I will be here should they ever need such extreme actions, but of my own accord I cannot. I am jealous that you are able to be such brave creatures, truly risking yourselves, while I, a god untouchable, must sit back. Doesn't it seem a bit reversed?"

"… this too I can understand." I say, simply. "You suffer, in your own way, to make the most ponies happy. That… that is so noble. I don't know that I could…" I turn my gaze down, wondering at my own temperament for such a job, such a _duty_ that could last eons without change.

"Ha, yes, I suppose in a way it is noble. But it doesn't always feel that way, and I guess that that is what I vie away from." She laughs, once. "I will let you return to Luna. You are still tired, yes?"

"I am, actually. Thank you for speaking with me, Celestia."

"It was a pleasure. Now, I want to make clear that you are not to tell Alexander of his origins." Her face darkens slightly, as if a threat looms behind her calm demeanor. But I know it is only concern that marks her face, not violence. If there is anything I know of this Princess, it is that she is far from violent.

"I won't until you are ready for him to know."

"Thank you. I will leave you be now. Well eve, Dark Knights. May slumber and peace find you well."

"As with you, Princess Celestia." We stand and bow in farewell and then part ways. I only turn around and return to the room, but Celestia walks off down the hall, her long legs stepping down strangely compared to mine. "Well eve." I say in passing. I shut the door and shake my head as I see Luna sitting in the chair still, asleep, still humming. I levitate her softly to the bed, and lay her down. Looking at the nasty scrape across her face, I wish I could give her my healing quickness. Thinking back, I try to remember what she did for me. A spell, right? Along with something else… As I remember, I try to replicate the spell. I know how healing works, how the cells flood in and replace the old and dead ones. I also know how her face is supposed to look, which I suppose can't hurt. I suddenly remember the second part. I gently kiss her hurt cheek, trying to heal the wound, which smells painful and fresh. For a moment, I stay there, trying only to do the spell. When it finally works, and I see her skin growing to cover the wound, the torn muscles growing up to meet it, I pull away, tired again. I crawl into the bed next to her, and cuddle close before I find sleep once again. A sigh of contentment escapes me. At least for right now, everything seems right.


	67. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

Flash forward; a few weeks pass. Eight or so really. All of them disappear uneventful and calm. Jasmine left, returning to her work. She seemed happier than she had in months, and I guess she really just needed a break from us. She hasn't returned to us, since leaving, but if I know her, she'll be back when she's good and ready. On a plus side, Maclura seemed in good spirits for a long time afterward too.

Luna explained to me that her spell has given me a new immunity to the cold that once plagued me, quite literally. I shouldn't catch it ever again, and if I do, it should be much less extreme. We've been enjoying each other's company these past few weeks. I've given up the ghost with the trainees. They're prepared, and finally initiated. A few new recruits have shown up, too. Well, more than a few, about thirteen. I have Red Sword and Red Shield training them most days. I know they are capable stallions, and I trust them. Maclura organizes patrols, masterfully. Often, though, he stays near Luna and I. Everypony else is a patrol leader, keeping three or four of the new recruits in line and teaching them when they aren't in conditioning. I've noticed Midnight Flare is a much more serious stallion under the pressure of reality, with real consequences for his actions. He is a very mature guardspony, which surprised me at first. I should have known, seeing as his talent is with a weapon. Fighting, guarding, it's what he's meant for, so I should have expected that he'd fight into this niche well, if not perfectly.

The first snow fell a few weeks ago, and it has only been snowing harder and harder. Luna led the first flight herself, with me, Midnight Flare, and Red Storm accompanying her from the guard. The wonderbolts headed it, right behind us, and behind them were all the civilian pegasi of Canterlot or Cloudsdale. There was no movement from the moon killers, thank the stars, but Luna told me it was most likely because she is stronger during the winter, seeing as it is her season. She will be harder to kill in the winter, naturally and regardless of me or anypony else. It is reasonable that they would decide to hold back until spring or even summer. Anyway, we had fun during the first flight of winter, even if I couldn't make any snow myself.

The Winter Moon Celebration is soon, and I know that Luna is looking forward to it. She has been gleefully overseeing all the preparations, even though she decided to have it held in Canterlot and that she wants it to be small. Everything from the colors they'll be hanging to the kind of chair they'll be setting up she has had her hoof in. Sometimes her enthusiasm turns her voice to the Royal Canterlot voice, and I have to translate, but many of the ponies here have done their research, and know she can't always help it. I found myself nodding at their kindness and understanding more than once. I even took back some of what I've thought about Canterlotians being snide and prissy assholes. Not everypony, it seems, is that worn out cliché of a personality.

I, myself, am quite content with the progression of the winter. Each night, the stars twinkle, each evening, the moon rises mirthfully. There is only one thing that has been distressing me the past two or so weeks. My song. I try to read it. I try. But after that first stanza, or sometimes a little after that, there is nothing. I see the words, and I know they are the end of my precious song, but the gods have taken my understanding of them, so that they may as well be written in water and not in ink. I am unable to read them, because of my curse. Whatever I finished my song with, it pertains to the great and unthinkable thing I am not allowed to know. And it upsets me, that I can feel something inside me and yet not name it or even recognize it in the forefront of my mind, and have quite literally written a ballad of it but cannot read the damn thing! I've hidden it from Luna, but I think she knows where it is. I think she is leaving it alone because she knows that I want to be the one who reads it to her. I know I'm making progress with it. It seems that it will relent, ever so slowly. It returns as quickly as Luna's magic does; which I think is picking up speed with the onset of a beautiful winter.

Regardless, it frustrates me that it is still out of my reach. At least now I can remember I wrote it at all. I had forgotten of its existence for weeks. I stumbled upon it again, and recalled it had been sitting there from when Mary first found it. It had been forced out of my mind by the curse. I know I'm making progress because of that. I was unable to remember it at all, but now I can think of it freely. So I know. I know the curse can degrade, if so painfully slowly.

For now I try to read it each dawn, before laying down for the day. I can't tell if anything new is happening. All I have is the same old lines. The new ones are no more or less blurry and unreadable than they used to be, as far as I can tell.

But one night, it will be that I can read it, and I will do so aloud and for Luna's ears alone. Yes. One Night.

_**Kay, so, sorry that this has taken a long time. Stress, and stuff… Truth be told, it's been sitting here on Miranda just waiting to be uploaded, and I just have not. Last Wednesday, some stuff happened. Good news, my life will not be perma-altered. Sad news, I have anger issues and now have something to direct my anger at. Regardless, I am here, writing still, and I'm still going to college in the fall, still going to write AHS over the summer, still going to write my cheesy comics. Maybe a little slower, because I'm a complete noob sometimes, but yeah. Here's a short chapter, soon followed by another short one. **_


	68. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

It's been a short, bright day, and Luna has been preparing for her appearance at sunset the whole of it. She's been smiling, skipping, and laughing everywhere she goes. I follow in her wake of pure joy, gleefully in my own turn. Her happiness feeds the spell that drives me, causing me to be quite energetic, and uncharacteristically calm about the bright and otherwise annoying sun. It also gives me unusual strength in the magic department. It's off any of my previous charts. I've been expending magic like it's a hot commodity, but I give it away and it comes right back. That's just how powerful her joy is.

Everything is perfect. We wait only for the time to pass, for the time to come for her to appear. Jasmine is wearing her jacket, chilling with us for the first time in weeks. I am decked out in my formal guard attire. The others are also wearing their uniforms, but they're scattered around the plaza. We ended up expanding the number of ponies significantly. Now half of Canterlot is gathering outside the palace. We don't know how or where the moon killers may be in place or numbers. My guards are strong, capable, of course, but we are all on edge today. Luna will be open, exposed. Despite her warnings that today, literally of all days, she will be at her peak in strength and magic, we all worry. Maclura, surprisingly, is one of the most nervous, bested only by myself of course.

He constantly scans the outside world for danger, and finding none he sighs.

The time draws near.

Outside, just a few yards away, Celestia is greeted with cheers and clapping.

"Welcome, everypony. Tonight is a very special night, built up for a special occasion that has not occurred in a thousand and one years. I am proud, and most greatly honored, to announce and welcome my sister to the stage for the first return of the Winter Moon Celebration!" She cheers, excited. Luna takes her cue, and gleefully skitters outside, onto the platform. She looks back, smiling, at us. I motion for her to keep calm, and specifically not to use the Canterlot Voice.

"Greetings, my little ponies! Tonight, I bring you the brightest moon, and most shining stars!" She says, prompting a short cheer from everypony gathered. I step outside, nervously excited. "I bring you my solstice!" More cheers. I scan the crowd. Only happy faces I see. Luna soaks in the vibrancy, and holds out her hooves, her magic channeling through her in titanic waves. It lifts her from the ground, and as she rises, so too does the moon. Everything both darkens and brightens at once. Many oohs and aahs are elicited from the crowd, but nothing can beat the powerful gasp that I release. I take a short second to look around me, to see if any danger is willing to reveal itself, but when nothing happens I return my gleeful glance back to Luna.

Her silhouette against the moon, her shoulders gracefully jutting out to her left and right and her hooves pointing skyward from her sides, her wings pulled back and down behind her, her tail and mane billowing around her in whirlwind patterns of silky moonlight, and her head tilted back in glorious power and display… I nearly lose my mind to the sight. For what seems a blissful eternity, she hangs suspended in the air by her magic and the rising moon.

The sight is locked, chillingly burned into my mind, and I accept it willingly, happily, eagerly. My heart flutters so wonderfully painfully, recording the image in every spectre and aspect. Words are nowhere near enough to describe the aching splendor that is this one moment. Winds caress me, holding me here, every second a feast for my eyes, never filling but never disappointing either. My heart beats like it seeks escape from its imprisonment in my chest, throbbing and pounding hard enough to make my ribcage crack under the pressure. For once we have a beautiful moment, and it goes uninterrupted.

Luna lands, breathing hard but softly, quietly. Quiet fills the air, peaceful, cold, still. Then the world explodes with cheering and stamping of hooves. I join in the stamping claps of approval. Luna nods her head in a bright blush.

"And now the winter is at its zenith; go and be merry the rest of this night! Know peace and harmony for the rest of it's endure." She says, once she can speak. More cheers erupt, but Luna only smiles and walks off the stage. "How did I do?"

"How did..? What? Luna you were…. Oh, words fail me, Luna." I cannot even smile properly, I am so whelmed. I sort of grin like an idiot, but it is still unable to convey the happy feeling I hold now.

"Then I did well." Luna beams, the moon growing brighter in response to her smile.

"Why did you even ask?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Your opinion and our friends' opinions are all that I cared about. It felt nice to make such a beautiful night for you all."

"Little sister, that was the best solstice raising I have ever witnessed! It was greater even than mother's winter solstice raisings!" Celestia says, galloping to Luna, nuzzling her.

"I somehow doubt that, sister. Mother… she had such a bond with the night and day… I would never think to ever best her skills." Luna says modestly.

"Oh, but would she not be proud of the performance you gave tonight? At least in the sense of dramatic flare, you have most definitely got her beat." Celestia smiles, tears in her eyes. "I have been dreaming of this night for far too long. I am so glad to finally be witnessing it awake." She sniffles, wiping her eyes with a hoof. "I will let you relax with your friends now, Luna. Perhaps later, I will join you but for now I have business I need to attend to. Of all the nights for Twilight to need help with a spell, it had to be this one, didn't it?"

"What is she attempting that she needs _your_ help?" Luna asks, curious.

"She wishes to visit the astral plane, but fears a mistake might leave her trapped there. She would be fine, I am sure. Honestly I think it's just an excuse for her to see me. And, really, I miss spending time with her as well." Celestia shrugs. "I will attempt to make it back before the moon sets, sister." With that she trots off, a new gaggle of ponies surrounding her as she does so.

"What should we do this night?" Luna says.

"I know what I want to do: late night _shopping_!" Jasmine says with a squeal.

"Then let us make purchases until we can no longer stand, and we fall!" Luna says. We all groan or laugh.

"Luna, the phrase is 'shop til you drop'." Jasmine informs Luna.

"Ah, yes." She smiles, realizing her mistake. "Let us do that." With many giggles we set off into the night, enjoying time with our fellow ponies out in the streets.

_**Author's Note: Hey you guys? You know where this chapter leaves us, right? No? well, lemme tell you! This chapter marks the halfway point of At Her Side! Yes, it's official; we now have half of all the story, the background, the buildup, everything that I needed in the first half is in it! However, I am not starting the second half right away. See… I don't like the number 67 as our halfway point. It's a weird number. So we're going to have two or three 'intermissions' or extra chapters right here for your viewing entertainment. So sit back, enjoy the mini-stories, and when you next see Luna and Knights, spring will have arrived, winter having passed in wonderful and peaceful bliss. Chevon ont vun~ **_


	69. Chapter 68 A Different Kind of Nightmare

An Extra Chapter

A different kind of Nightmare.

That damnable sister of mine. How I wish to wring her neck, to end our quarrel. She has hidden behind mortals to the point where I have had to summon ponies from death and beyond to battle her forces. A scarce few in comparison to those who are dead are truly alive. My personal guard and former friend, Dark Knights, is one such a pony. I have gifted him for his loyalty. He is now an alicorn, as I am. He is still terribly mortal and weak when standing near me, but his power is as strong as his faith in me, and his power is great. He has stood by me as I declared war on the mare of the sun, my own wretched sister. She has shunned me and glorified her own powers far too long; my light is just as great as hers, if not far better.

As a statement of power, I declared war on her at the height of her strength, the summer. I have since then fought her twelve times, winning each battle both personally and with my army. She has not dared to face me in combat herself, nor has she entered any of the fights herself. I, well, I am not a coward. I have fought beside my ponies, giving them strength and drawing strength from them. I have killed many of her ponies, but she has this whole time refused to do as I do. It is only now, at this thirteenth battle, that she deigns to step hoof on the field of blood. This time we attack her on the plains of Everfree, and we will fight until we reach the Castle of the Sisters, the castle built by mother and father for the two of us. I lived with her there, until something glorious came over me and I realized my mistake in ruling _under_ her. For though our parents had always intended we guide the ponies together, the ponies themselves have never loved me, at least not all or even most of them, and through their lack of trust in me I have come to rule under my sister, and not as her equal.

I will not be put to shame any longer. Her equal, or her better, I am. I will not be trod upon like vermin in the burning sun, cast out like wretched fools for being only what they are. I will show my sister, and the world, her mistake in placing me below her.

I now put on my battle armor. The wing blades fit perfectly onto my feathers, the plated barding clicking into place on my legs and back. Finally I put on my helmet, and an augmented crown, designed to snap into place on the helmet. I look regal and deadly and fearsome. As well I should. I take two blades with me, Star Shine and Dancer, attaching them to my barding through the means of a leather band. I rub the leather sadly. The poor creature that died to give me this important article. I hope, that one day or night, a way can be found to make artificial leather, like cloth, so that no animals need die for strong materials. But for now I will take great care of such precious things, and make sure nothing more is taken than what is needed.

I turn away from my mirror, striding into the middle of my tent. My makeshift home is simple, yet it is still worthy of my presence. I asked for little, after all. Only what I need is here. I saw no point in overburdening those who fight for me with such meaningless comfort items as my sister might wish. I take hold of some very special gems, reaching into them to take from them the magic I have previously stored. I must be at my best this day. This day… it will be the last. As punishment for my sister's crimes against me, I will rid this world of the daytime, and the night time will be all that lasts. Everything will one night adjust, and life will go on. I will not be a cruel, heartless ruler. I will make certain that life continues. I have already created many plants that bloom and grow solely under moonlight, and other such things will be soon to follow. I have had my pegasi spread seeds on the wind… already my creations bloom throughout Equestria. Now the only real challenge will be to destroy my sister's connection to the sun.

As I finish drawing all the power I can from my mana-gems, I leave my tent. Dark Knights waits for me there.

"Are we ready, my Princess?" He asks, redundantly. His connection to my mind lets him know that I am ready. He needs the words, I suppose, because he is used to them. I understand.

"Yes. We are prepared to go into battle. Make the call; assemble." He nods, then using his imitation of the Royal Traditional Canterlot Voice, he growls a feline sound out to the herd. They respond with lesser, but fearsome, calls to let him know they hear and understand. Soon our army has deconstructed their tents, packing them up and setting them aside for later. I stand at the head of the army. I look out amongst the ranks of artificial and newly revived ponies. Some of them are born and borne purely of my magic and willpower; I plucked their essences from the world and gave them bodies of my own design. Some of them have been dead for many many moons, but have been given new life under my strength. And some, a rare some, have joined me of their own will. I growl out an order of my own, a call to arms. A battle cry it is. My sound is carried on a wind far and wide and my soldiers respond to it in kind. I turn and the march begins for the castle.

As we cross the plains I can see my sister's army gathering also. I growl in anger. This violence is all her fault, all her doing. This war is because of her. I lift my twin swords in preparation. I hate that I need kill. But for my goal of true equality and peace throughout Equestria, I must do as I must. This war…. This is the fate I have been dealt, the destiny I have been given. The ponies that die today will die in glorious battle. I will not deny that we are enemies, but their honor, and their sacrifice, has been duly noted. I regret their deaths…. But the end result will be worth it. When they have passed into the eternal herd they will see what my actions have been for, and perhaps they will forgive me. I will carry this weight with me always. Their deaths will haunt me forever. But from the end of this battle on, every time I see a foal smiling, or a couple gazing happily at my stars, or true equality in action, I will not feel bad. I will feel like a killer, yes, but I will never regret the steps I have taken here today. That I will take.

I stride forward as I see my sister on the battlefield, heading her own army as I do mine. I snort in disgust.

"My lady, my princess… Will you face her on the field today? …. Can you?" Dark Knights asks of me. He worries, I know. His feelings are ever present in my mind, after all.

"I will do as I need. I will be all that I need. My sister's downfall is required." I say, not looking him in the eyes. If my sister dies today, it will be at my hooves. I only need her to relinquish the sun to me, but if she will not, to achieve a perfect Equestria I will be forced to end her. She is as corrupted as I am, and by her own means… I shrug away a pain in my mind. The glorious change that came over me so shortly ago… It has changed me in more ways than one. There are some thoughts I can no longer think, some actions I can no longer take. I cannot actually recall the change itself, only reflect the before and after. It is frustrating and perhaps irritating at worst, concerning at best. I ignore it most of the time. I must focus on the task at hoof. I must liberate Equestria. What problem is it if I cannot name the change that has given me so much power that I may fix the errors of my predecessors? What problem is it if it feels as part of me is missing, if I may better the world for the loss? What problem is it if it feels something is here that was not before, if the addition gives me this strength? Bah! My mind hurts with this line of thought.

"So be it, Lun… Ahem, Lady Nightmare. Forgive my slip of the tongue. This new name is… Still fresh and new to me and my speech."

"It is forgiven. Now, let us speak with my sister one last time before this begins. She is already coming to meet us." I step forward, but motion for my army to stop. I meet my sister at the center, her general coming with her as mine comes with me. He is a plain stallion, or would be if my sister had not adorned him with wings and a horn. I sense weakness in him, like a plague or disease. He is not like my knight. He will die soon after the battle begins.

"Lunisa." Celestia says my old name.

"My name is Nightmare Moon, you foal. I recall I told you previous to this occasion." I hiss.

"I will not call you by a false name." She says, adamant. She stamps her hoof softly.

"Then you will call me Nightmare Moon." I laugh once. "Have you finally accepted defeat? Will you back down before more lives are lost? I assure you I will…. I will _not_ back down. This is your final chance."

"Please, come home. All can be forgiven, sister."

"And that is where you are wrong. Firstly in changing the subject like the foal of a nag you are, and secondly in thinking that my prior actions can be swept away like words inked on water. My actions are etched in both our minds as well as hundreds of thousands of other ponies. Even if I were to relinquish my new strength and this war I would have still killed, _sister._ I am not innocent. You cannot change history and that you think you can is laughable. You are corrupt in this way. You play favorites, as you have been the favorite. You hold too much power and wield it poorly. You are not fit to rule. _ I _will be a just queen. I will not let favors and soft words cloud my eyes and ears. My hooves may be stained but those stains will serve as a reminder to what matters most: those we are entrusted to care for.

You have failed to care for me, so now I take for myself the care of others, lest you lose them to your petty ways and selfish nature. I ask of you this final, truly final time, to let go of your title and power over the sun. This can end right now, if only you _give in._"

"Lunisa, I-"

"Nightmare Moon!" I yell.

"Night. Mare. Moon." Each word is like a seething gasp. "I will not give in. It is true… I have been a poor leader. I thought I was doing well… I have been shown that indeed, I have not been a just or well leader at all. But I will not let you shroud the land in darkness for your own needs. Please, come home, let go of this shadow in your heart, and we can work together to make Equestria fair and equal, as you desire."

"Celestia…" I pause. Her face rises in hope. "I will not. I am a fool, maybe, for continuing this war. For finishing it or perhaps even for starting it in the first place. But I told _you_ that _I_ would not back down from this. The point was for you to realize your mistakes and step down. Seeing as you have failed to do so, the only thing I can do now is to finish this, properly. Thirteen battles, Celestia. By the rules of our parents and our uncles, it is the winner of this final battle who wins the war. Are you prepared to finish this? I most certainly am." I turn away from my traitor of a sister and return to my side of the plains, a mere hundred steps away.

"My queen?" Dark Knights asks, bowing. I like his quickness on my new title. Though… in all honesty I have not yet won the title. Perhaps it is too soon to be using it. But I digress. I hear pure silence echoing around my soldiers, my loyal mares and stallions willing to give life and blood in the name of my cause. I hear silence from Celestia's court as well. I wonder what the winds think of us, that they be so silent for this morbid occasion. I wonder if they shake their heads at us, if they laugh at the entertainment provided them, if they care at all. Or perhaps I am trying to find life in something lifeless. I have always been… far, far too sympathetic, too ready to see others' sides. It is only now, I suppose, that I can take my own for a change.

"Begin the call." I say slowly. He nods, and once again howls a terrifying feline call that signals the beginning of the battle. I turn to face the adjacent army, steeling myself for blood and gore. "_This is a war you're getting into, It's a war don't you forget. If you have a doubt then turn back now, or else you will regret…._" I sing to myself. A silly tune I had in my head that turned to words, really. Regardless, my dark army shifts and stirs, clinking and clanking and creaking in wait for the violence. The call Dark Knights began echoes on like a ghostly sound, reminiscent of windigos and demons. My army joins in the beastly sounding. If all that could be known of this day were the sounds, we would be seen as a terror, a monster. The sound we have produced here is so frightful that I have shivers myself. But the battle does not begin until the queen sounds her call. The noise of the world drops away as my army waits for me.

Hell breaks loose as I let out a screaming whinny calling for death and destruction.

We charge forward, like wild beasts and animals without minds. I dip into my great and vast magic reserves, speeding forward unnaturally. Celestia does the same, colliding with me in the center, a mighty boom echoing out from our impact. We bounce off each other, my shoulder aching, and for a fleeting second our eyes catch. I see complete and utter terror in hers. I show nothing in mine. Then she is off and I am giving chase. She flies away, the coward. Her white coat shimmers in fear. I follow the stench of her worry through the ensuing chaos. It fills me that she fears my strength. I reach out for her hind legs as she tries to duck away. I pull her close to me, hiss in her face, and drive her into the ground. She flinches as we impact. My arms jump at the bite of the ground, but I do not release her until we are nearly still. Even then, I let go only to deliver a swift blow to her face. I hear a small gasp from her, but I am captured more by the return she gives me. It shocks me that she can strike me so harshly, when only moments ago she was so involved in her little speech about 'coming home'. I taste blood, but heal the wound thoughtlessly before driving another, more magically charged punch at Celestia. She rolls away, the blow destroying the earth where she previously lay. She gallops away, and a stupid stallion leaps onto me, biting into my neck. Like a gnat, he squirms as he tries to inflict damage on me. I take hold of him with my whispering mane and fling him far away from me. I search for my sister, and find no trace of her. I growl.

More ponies attack me, my blades slashing through air and flesh and then more air in defense of my life. The bodies fall around me, dead before contacting the ground. I silently clench my teeth.

"Celestia… these ponies die for you and you are too weak to face me. Even in the face of their sacrifice you will give _nothing…_" I snort and send out my senses to find her. She is quite a distance away. I charge forward, through the battle. Where I see my forces weak, I aid them long enough for them to gather their strength. As I have preached like a gods forsaken horror-terror, I will not abandon my own. It is sad that I must be divided on whom I may call my own. But soon, so damnably soon I will be able to call _all ponies_ my own. I will care for them always and unconditionally. I will never play favorites, but neither will I be uncaring in my lack of bias.

I see Celestia's shimmering coat again, her terror causing her to sparkle like some gods damned fairy pony. It makes me sick. I roar at her, and see her eyes stretch in horror. More of hers come towards me with their bloody intent, but they all fall. My stride never breaks, her multitude falling around me like insects.

"Celestiaaa!" I holler, viciously, through my heavy, sweaty armor. She backs away, one step of stuttering cowering fear allowed before one of hers knocks into her. He charges forward, a halberd in his forelegs. He is slow because of this, but his speed is still considerable, noticeable. He begins his swing down; a powerful strike he attempts. I nearly roll my eyes at his foalish and amateur movements. I haven't the time, however, so I merely strike at him myself. My right blade courses through his abdomen cleanly, blood falling off the blade as quickly as it came on. My left blade surges through his chest, the blade severing the tips of some of his ribs from their bases. He falls quickly, silently, painlessly dead. I look at him, pausing for once. His eyes are now dull. His limbs do not move. His life is gone and it is I who took it away. Sadness fills me for a moment. I look up at Celestia. I still see fear in her eyes, but now there is more. Something… Something that should have been there from the start. Her pink mane flutters angrily. I smile bitterly. Seeing death in front of you… that was what you needed to bring out the god in you?

"You… you!" She says, true and righteous anger filling her voice.

"Me, sister. What now? Shall I demonstrate again the sacrifices you have been making? The consequences of your actions?! Should I make ever clearer the fate you have decided for these mortals?!" I shout. "This is the culmination of your obstinacy and your self-righteousness! I tried to warn you, and for what?! This has happened, _is_ happening _now_, regardless of all that I said to you!" Celestia's mane only flutters more violently, like a pink sea of wrath. The motion of her mane picks up, and there is a bright burst as it mutates into a brilliant pastel rainbow. Light shines off her like the day itself, like our mother once shone. Like the night now shines from me. She has finally _truly_ become a god. As I have become a god.

"Now I know my strength. I will not be afraid any longer! Not of you or anypony! Not of death itself!" Celestia says, her voice rising in strength, her eyes becoming brighter and brighter until it is as if fire wishes to burst from her skull.

"Finally you know the strength that resides within…. So late, sister." I hang my head, shaking it slightly. "Fine, then. You, O bearer of the sun, what shall you do now that you know your own strength?"

"I will stop you." She raises her horn, and with a flash, a teleportation spell is cast. I look and see the element of magic falling down on her head. Disgust fills me. Rage accompanies it. Vehement, vile wishes follow shortly.

"How… How _dare you use my own element against me?!_" I howl and shriek. My element, _my element_, wielded against me. The other five elements appear as well, floating around her like a halo, their smaller, lesser gems eager to do justice. Only Magic seems upset, unwilling. Even Generosity and Laughter seem fine with being used against me. I grit my teeth, the points sharpening magically in response to my anger. I barrel forward, rage filling me. Something in me aches to reign in my emotions, but I push it away violently. I take strength from it and shove it into my every movement. Celestia powers up another spell, my element fighting her but failing to win. It responds best to me, and it _always has_. Bright sunlit beams pour out of the star emblem, regretfully. I let them hit me. The sun's strength is nothing compared to mine, not even with the elements. Her sun will one day wither and die, and my night will last forever, whether or not I win this battle today. The beams hurt, but the strength of the night and the hidden beast within me heal me instantly. I cast beams of moonlight, the bright white streams brighter, cleaner, clearer than her sunlight. They bounce and hit and recoil on contact, but my beams win out and send her flying. I take to the air over her.

"You will regret holding Magic against me. She will not…. Hrah!" Words escape my mind as my anger truly begins to consume me. I dive towards my sister, my traitorous vile sister. Moonbeams erupt from my horn, the single gem in my crown reacting in tandem with my violent magic. Celestia stands, poised and braced for my attack. I feel her sunlight magic prepare itself for another attack of it's own, but my moonbeams strike first, whipping out at her in my anger and my wrath. Still, her sunlight manages to block my attacks. My body still hurtles forward, down, and I tense for a punch. I strike out as I near her, but she blocks with a deft movement of her own. I manage a blow when I butt heads with her, but to my pain as well. I ignore it and hiss at her again, my hooves pressing against hers like bucks vying for a mate. We struggle like this for a moment, physical strength the focus of this duel within our duel. Then it is Celestia, not I, who breaks us of this position, blasting me with a harsh and sudden beam. I scream in pain as the fire consumes my body, but the cold nature of my magic saves me as it surges out to stave off the heat and pain. Crumpled on the ground, I wait for the healing to finish but Celestia thinks otherwise. She walks forward, her mane like the sun.

"Haha… now you feel nothing, hmm? Your rage consumes you now, does it not? Having been the more refined foal our whole lives, how does it feel to not feel at all?" I mutter through charred lips. My magic rebuilds me, slowly, painfully.

"You brought this on yourself!" She shouts, like she hears words different than the ones I spoke. I lay back, trying to get up, but the pain is too great still, and my body refuses to move. I make a hissing gasping sound as I fall back. Celestia takes a sword from my magical hold, which I have somehow maintained this whole time. She wrenches it from me. Star Shine hovers over me, her silver blade threatening _me_, her master. The sword hangs there in the air, a menacing weapon indeed. Blood from her- I mean _our_ previous killings drips down the edges. "I must… I must!" Celestia wavers, ache in her voice, her heart knowing confusion and pain. She bears her teeth, an animalistic expression indeed. The heat coming off her wavers as well.

"Always… you hesitate.." I growl, and launch myself from my laying position, pouncing on Celestia once again. I growl and hiss vehemently, while I slash at her with Dancer and try to take back Star Shine. My blades clash against each other. So many wars within wars. We fight each other for control of these blades, this country, the hearts of our people… So many wars within wars. My blades screech and howl like thunderous clouds, grey and bright. With my magic, I reach out for Magic herself, but Celestia's pure will to control her power blocks her from me. I grunt, most unladylike, in annoyance. I push Celestia away. The ground crumbles under hoof.

"You think you can win? Honestly, were I to give in to my inner demons… This place would no longer exist. You could never win against me." With a single stroke of my wings I am high in the air, storm clouds manifesting underneath me as I rise. I set them free, to fight of their own limited intelligence against Celestia. They dash after her, lightning springing out in random cycles. My weather control is brilliant whereas hers is vague and limited. I am almost as strong as Father was. The only limitation of my weather magic is that I cannot control plants and animals, like he could. Neither can Celestia, of course. She is more like Mother, in that she specifically resonates with the day and beyond that her talents are limited. Mother, however, was so very strong and brave, and Celestia… she is weak and feeble. Even now she hesitates to fight me because I am her 'sister'. She barely knows me. For if she had she would have seen my pain, would have given up the sun itself to help me, would have fought logic and reason to save me from the lies and the agony… But no. She chose not to know me, not to help me, not to help so many others while still preaching the goodness of her heart.

The lightning strikes her but the heat of it does nothing to her physically. Magically speaking, it drains her, but she feels no pain. The heat of the sun itself is pouring off her. Little lightning bolts would never hurt her that way. But the drain on her magic is desirable, because each little bolt that she carelessly lets strike her weakens her considerably. The light from her eyes is still incredible, but I can sense that it is a strain on her. She will weaken quickly at the rate she is throwing her magic at. I take Dancer in my hoof and dive at Celestia again. I will take her.

A stinging blow to my face sends me reeling. I fall back, spinning, crashing harshly to the ground. Damnation. Like the sun, she can throw away impossible energy away and still continue. Every single strike on her has done nothing to slow her, nothing to dampen her brightly lit dark mood. I curse at every blow she lands on me, when every one of mine is nothing to her. I should have killed her before she realized her strength, before she rose above her fear and became a truer alicorn. But I wanted to see… wanted to prove myself… I wanted her to know my strength by her assuming hers and realizing it was too little… What a fool I can be. But I will win this yet. I stumble a few hoof steps, nearly falling. I catch myself on one foreleg, and rest there for a moment. Celestia takes the opportunity to fire away at my stallions and mares. I sigh in exhaustion and ever present rage. It is at this time that I look up, stand up, and prepare for another bout with that witch of a mare. Ponies still fight around me. I am not paying attention to them, however…

A screaming gaining in volume catches my attention. I turn to see a rather large mortal stallion with a rather large halberd coming for my head on a plate, it seems. I stumble, rather than evade his attack. His weapon swings, and I prepare for a terrible wound. However…. However…

Knights, my invaluable Dark Knight is there, taking the blow. I cringe, but that part of me that recoiled earlier tells me to shut the hell up, let it be, he is a useless pawn. The old part of me, the real me, screams that he is not; he is irreplaceable, in so many ways… But the other part, which I can recognize as new and different in this small moment, screams that he is worthless, that I need to move on. I bend to that new part, and soon forget this small revelation altogether. Dark Knights falls, I rise_._ But I let myself do nothing more. I do not turn to see where he has fallen. That would bring up emotion. I do not dwell on his passing. That would bring up emotion. I erase him from me. However. _However._ I do let myself brush away some anger by means of _utterly destroying the stallion who took my general from me. _ I take great relish in running Dancer through his hooves, swiftly, cleanly. I _delight_ in seeing his face contort in correlation with the pain. As I take his own halberd, bloodied by the removal of his hooves, and smash it through his skull, I grin wildly. Mayhap I even let out a frenzied giggle as I watched him sink, fall, diminish into the soil like the fallen foal of a changeling he was. But after, after…. I can waste no time, I tell myself. I cannot let that witch of a mare escape; let her gain back some more strength…. I still hesitate. It is not until I am screaming at myself to continue without him that I finally move away. But I do not look back. I take a step, but one step is all that I required to inform me that to walk away would be to bleed myself dry. So I fly away. I fly swiftly, angrily, sadly.. no.

Just angrily.

This is my sister's doing.

This is that wench of a foul-mouthed, airy headed mare's doing!

That…That… words struggle to describe her aptly. She is horrid. She is woeful. She is a malignant curse, a cancer on this world! Had she given in, had she seen _reason_ when I so easily, so simply pointed it out to her, this war, this war that ends today, it never would have happened to begin with! None of this killing! Not a single drop of blood would be shed!

A sense of vengeance, more than anything else, fills me and drives me to bring my foal of an older sister to her knees, all four of them if the need arises. I find her easily enough; she is burning my army like she might swat at flies in her damnable summer. Cold, freezing cold moonbeams escape my mouth as I whinny out her death. Did I not say that I began this battle calling for death and destruction? It was her death I called for, and hers alone! There is no forgiving her, none whatsoever at this point. Because.. Because… Her actions, or lack thereof, have brought about the destruction of one most precious to me… somepony more treasured than my own life… But the darker side shoves those thoughts away, keeping the motivation but erasing the deciding moment, the cause. The anger remains, the chilling rage, the frostbit edges of my heart seeking satisfaction.

I call Celestia's name, but it sounds more like a scream, a banshee's scream, than anything else. _That_ certainly gets her attention. Her head whips to the sound, fire previously screeching from her mouth ceasing at once. My eyes feel cold, frigid, morbid. Why do I notice this? Of all the things to take notice of, why the temperature of my eyes? What is the point of taking notice of that? What point?

The point is that my heart is so determinedly angry and sour and hateful that it is freezing the whole of my body over with its pain. It wishes the world to know the blistering anger it feels and it wants to have no remorse for whom to bestow the chilling pain upon. I agree in all totality, wishing to start first with Celestia. The burning wench is the cause of this freezing pain. My heart is numb to the world… I can no longer remember the spawn of such agony. And, if I am honest with myself, I no longer care. All I can desire, and all I can ever want to desire now, is the frozen corpse of my sister decaying on the floor underneath my two hooves.

She has taken everything from me! My independence, my happiness, my stature, my composure, my sanity, and now my elements! All of it stolen by her deft and ever graceful hooves. So I screech Celestia's name again, frost and snow forming with my breathe, and swing Dancer in a violent, if beautiful, dance designed to inflict the most pain and blood loss from my sister. She likewise responds with a fiery howl of her own, likely intended to be my name, the old one. We are guttural. We are beasts. We are mindless. We are for once agreed on something. We are no longer people, Celestia and I. We are but bodies for the moment. The minds and owners of these bodies are not here in this moment. They are on a minute vacation. They may or may not return one day, one night. Mayhap when these bodies are done being wild and reckless and violent a space may open up for minds to return to.

For now though, these bodies rage and fight and tear and claw and massacre. They tumble and they riot and they burn in their own ways as they seek the upperhoof. They fall and they crash and they etch lines and holes in the earth and they send more bodies flying and burning and freezing. They rip each other open and they howl each other out of the sky and they pummel each other as hard as they can and they hate. Oh, do they hate. For bodies bereft of minds they know well how to hate. Because they do. They hate each other like they _should_ love each other. They feel nothing but contempt, and express it willingly through ever-greater acts of violence. While the minds of these bodies are gone, no words exist to describe the feeling. The empty, hollow feeling. There is nothing to soothe such passion, nothing but more of it and more violence to express it.

These bodies have not known such violence for at least a hundred years, though it could be less. Without minds they do not remember well the when's and the why's or even the where's. They live in the moment, live in their hatred, live through it and know only _it_ while it simultaneously, carelessly destroys them. These bodies know not what their hatred brings for them. That is all they are, after all. Bodies.

For a long while they remain so. Bodies. But after a long time, or so it felt, the minds of the ponies returned. Mine is first. I find that we are somehow, unbelievably, in our castle. It is in ruins, the sky in all its sepia colors filtering down onto us, as it should not, seeing as we stand in the throne room itself. Our once shared home is destroyed, the walls torn down, the ceiling removed, the windows shouted away… And here we are, its destroyers, standing within its shell like victors.

We stand equidistance. Our armors are weak, bent, destroyed. My crown is gone, its magic boon lost. We stand like dogs trained to attack, but holding still for the moment. We both huff and puff, again like dogs. But my mind is returned to my body. I know not how I lost sight of myself, but I wish never to unleash such animalistic, carnal rage again. Not even to face my sister. The elements still float around her, Magic still sitting on her head. I reach out to her, with my dark purple magic, but at my ethereal touch Celestia also returns to her body, her mind intact and still furious. But her mane is no longer the heat of the sun. It is the pastel rainbow, symbolizing her ascension. Her eyes no longer glow with its radiation. They are closed but no light escapes them. But her magic still swats mine away from my element, like I am a foal stealing candy in the night. She and I are no longer beasts. We are sisters again, ponies again, enemies again… She remembers as well and protects the element from me. I shake my head, for what seems an impossible number of times.

"You hold no inkling of how much you disgust me. You have taken my elements from me… How could you? I never thought you a thief…But you have proven me wrong before, damnation.." I mutter, not quite ready to hurl myself into battle again. It is strange because my body is loose and agile, I can feel it. It is strong and pulsing for battle. I can feel injuries but they add to my senses, heightening them wickedly. I think… I think I am afraid of that. Of becoming a true monster. One knowing only of blood-desire and a taste for pain. A true nightmare I would become. But not again.

"Sister…. Sister! We were meant to rule together, _sister!_ Can you not see that this is fruitless, pointless to the extreme? I can see clearly now, my rainy, clouded mind is gone. I know my fear has caused me to be weak, I know it and I am ashamed! I have been so weak, thinking myself so great while I sat on my throne. I am… I am so ashamed. And this shame will mark me forever. It will… as you say, serve as a reminder to what I need to do, now and forever more! But now, in this moment, choose to come back, help make me a better leader, be a leader with me, like we were meant to… I have been so blind.. please forgive me for that and please grant me sight…" She cries, returning to words to change my mind. Her eyes water and soon they spill over, her weakness ever growing.

"Sister? Sister? Have _none_ of my words made it to your mind? You are blind, you say? You are deaf as well, it seems! I find it funny that you turn on yourself when you already have an enemy before you. Tell me, what have _I _done wrong?! You so easily take the blame for yourself, sister, but what of me? Are you blind to my actions? Do you really think this can be taken away? I told you before this battle began that history will mark my actions well. Have _you_? Can you sweep away that _damned_ word, 'sister', and look at me beyond that? Will you see what I have become then?! I am a monster, Celestia! Of your making! If there is anything you are most blind to it is that fact alone!

You ignored me. You let me be swept under you like an indignant toy, a plaything. HA, of all the things you now claim guilt for I find it funny, rather _sad_, that you cannot realize the one and only crime you have really committed that really, truly mattered in the long run. We defeated Discord together, sister, but after that? I was as good as a memory to you. A ghost, even. Left in the darkness of my night I was left to see all the flaws you held, all the flaws you _hid_. And it burned me inside out. Now… I am here to sweep you under me. You are truly incompetent. It disgusts me that our blood is shared… that we are sisters.." I shake my head. Her crying has only worsened. Such filthy, filthy weakness!

"T-true that this nightmare you have become is m-my fault… of all the things that I am to blame for… this is th-the one thing I d-did not want to admit… Because I hurt you… I abandoned you.. It's all true, Luna!" She ducks her head down and screams at me.

"Nightmare! My name is Nightmare Moon!" I hiss, my rage growing again. "I am not Luna any more. I am not that dainty little thing you thought you knew! That pony is gone and so help me should you cling to that forgotten relic of a name again I will never let the sun shine again, not even in a thousand years! I am Nightmare Moon and that is all that I am! Damn you for your incompetence, for your negligence, your stupidity! I am the Mare of the Moon, _Nightmare Moon!_" I sling my words at her, as violently as ever. Will she never get this through her mind? Will she never see me for me? I have changed, before her own eyes and yet she is blind to me?! Nevermore!

"Y-yes…" Celestia finally raises her head. "That's why…. That is why I can stop you now. I know you aren't the same anymore. Some… some _thing_ has changed you. The elements… our dear friends… they will help me get the real you back. They will show me a light through this darkness! They will help me stop Nightmare Moon and save Luna!" Suddenly, the elements do shine brightly. Even Magic, the element I resonate most strongly with, lights up in preparation.

"No. NO! I am to be queen of a greater Equestria! Even if my element is forced to turn on me… I'll not be defeated!" My rage at this poppycock fool of an answer to my challenge cleaves the earth and raises us, and this castle, higher than the rest. I charge towards Celestia, no hesitation. Dancer swings up, loyal to the end. But familiar rainbows stop me. They bind me; constrict me. But they falter. I hear them shatter on the inside. Being used against one of their own… it hurts them so. I feel their spirits writhe at the thought. I remember… to just a short while ago. When all I was… was a body. I can feel something now, something similar. I think… I am becoming just a mind. My body is being translated into a magic essence, for what I do not know. But I can feel Celestia through the haze of the elements. She is doing the best she can, knowing that the elements are breaking, trying to harm me, one of their own. Her mind is racing. I press forward, trying to influence her, but somepony stops me. While in this ethereal state, I feel the individual minds of the elements. Magic, I realize, is stopping me.

_Why, my friend, why?_ I ask her.

_You.. I am sorry, but you are no longer worthy. We are stretching as it is to communicate. But.. to be fair, your sister is no longer worthy either. You've both lost sight of us, and what we represent, Luna.. Nightmare Moon. You've lost friendship in your hearts, the spark of true harmony lost in a din of lighting. With your lack of harmony, we've lost our strength. We cannot stop you like this… we cannot help you either. We… we regretfully have found that the only way to do both, if temporarily, is to seal you in your lunar counterpart, the moon itself. For a thousand years, until we can gather our strength again to do this right. _Magic informs me, her voice weak. I hear her physical shell cracking like common glass..

_But, but you are breaking, trying to accomplish even this? Why? Why hurt yourselves when we are lost to you?!_ I ask, hurting and curious, a dangerous mix.

_We love you still… Now listen. In a thousand years, on the longest day of the thousandth year itself, the stars will aid in your escape. Rage will fill you in these thousand years, friend, and you will attempt to bring nighttime again. But we, the Elements of Harmony, will find you in that thousandth year. We will save you… from yourself and from the beast that has taken residence in your body and your mind. Be glad that she is not within your soul._ Her voice grows weaker and weaker. She loves me? She loves me? After all I have done how can she say that she loves me? Anger fills me. She is essentially _dying_ because she loves me? Damn it all…

_You cannot change me, Magic. Not from this monster. All that's here is me! This is me! All of me! And I __**will**__ bring a perfect eternal night to Equestria, with or without you! I do not need you! No pony! _

_It's this sort of thinking that got you here. This isn't what I taught you. This isn't what friendship should lead to. This.. this is hatred and anger and everything we worked against together. You've lost us forever, and now you're actions have condemned us to mortal shells, split in two. This is goodbye, Nightmare Moon. We'll be seeing you in a thousand years…_ _Hopefully on friendlier terms…_ with that Magic's voice dies away and I am somewhere else, somewhere cold and calm and definitely nowhere I have been before. It is dark around me. I cannot really see. I cannot really hear. It is like sleeping…

But sleep is not painful. I writhe as.. as it feels as though I am ripping in two. A younger part, and an older part. The young one is dark in a malignant way. The older one is dark in a more difficult to describe way. Suddenly I am not both. I am the older one. I am Luna, or Lunisa. Either way I am the princess of the night and I realize that I am trapped in the moon. I turn to the other one of me. She is small and black and she smiles like a demon.

"Who… who art thou who lies with us on the moon?" I ask.

"Heehee… Little Luna, who likes to use big words. Aren't you fancy, my dear, but you needn't ask who I am. I am the one who fueled your war, your hate. I was born, because of you. But I needed a body, Luna, and we agreed in sentiment just long enough that I could slip into yours, yes, mmm yes. But… you were stronger than I thought.. you repressed my personality but took in all my power. Still, my addition to your mind changed you. We became, more or less, Nightmare Moon. The name was all my idea… but everything else was you.. the murder, the war, the blood and the violence… it was all you. I just fed you the strength you needed, and I helped you find more of your own too. I helped you ascend, you know. Now that we're separated, you feel the pull that Celestia did. You know your purpose is to protect the ponies of Equestria, but now…" The black thing's words fade away.. I do not want to hear this this is a lie I will not listen no this is a dream how can this be real I will not believe it is real no no no no no I will wake up won't I sister will save me won't she I'll just wake up from this nightmare and all will be well and it'll all have been a dream just a dream right nothing to be afraid of yes?

Ashes to ashes and dust to dust…I've fallen into a different kind of nightmare. This is real and it is all on me. I have made a fool of myself, made an enemy of myself… quite the nightmare indeed. I must wonder… How long will it last? How long will this creature and I exist in symbiotic sleep? How long? How long?

How long? I blink. I taste it, like hot wine on a cool night. The time… it's all been gone. A thousand years come and gone like I was sleeping, like a foal.. My punishment. It is served. I felt none of it though. I remember vaguely now, as my body is still forming, that there are two of me. One is new, it is constantly trying to get the upperhoof so as to bring down the older one. We split, when given more berth than the physical body could allow, but now that we are forming a new one… we are converging once more. I struggle as we become one entity, as we define the power each has. Now it seems the second gains more strength of the first, and gains dominance thusly. I open my eyes. It is the first time I have been able to do so in a thousand years. It has been dark, without a body, and though I was located on a body of light, I had no way to perceive it.

So now, as I float in space, just a few lengths away from my moon, the stars having set me free, I can perceive everything in perfect clarity. And I am angry. I remember not being this angry before, at least, not at nothing. Now, now I am ready to charge the world with my rage as my lance, and it is for nothing. But I hold back. It would be pointless, fruitless, to strike in anger with no plan. I realize the year, the time of the year, the date. My sist- My enemy is below, preparing herself. Even from so far away I can feel her magic prepare itself. No. I strike first. I have more strength than I did last time I was awake, but I eagerly waste it all on capturing that damned mare and immobilizing her. Taking away her physical form, as she did to me, and locking her in that state is easy with the power I have at my disposal. But it leaves me weak.

I gasp for air, so high, so far the gases I need to fuel my body. I drop down, into the atmosphere. It is like hitting water, compared to the nothingness I was in previously. And I breathe; to satiate my sudden tiredness and my natural need for it regardless. From there I let myself plummet to the ground, and when I near it at a point that continuing would destroy my body, I change myself. I become a cloud, magic stardust in appearance, but purely mist and therefore indestructible by the onslaught of gravity. I trace the location that mare was last at, and take myself there. If it is the celebration of the sun, I will be there to ruin it. I already have, in one sense. The Princess of this occasion is gone, is she not? She will not be attending. But this one will be. I may be late, but this event will not go without a bit of royalty.

I giggle in a growling sort of way. No. The world itself will not go without a bit of royalty. And I am most happy to fill that royal role.

The elements of harmony sting and bite us as they separate 'Luna' from the other one, who was nameless according to both. While they maintained a connection they were still Nightmare Moon, but as their bindings fell apart, they could recognize each other as separate beings while still being one. As such we can speak to each other, or our selves. The Luna one of us is frightened, yet happy. She, we, remember the pony who stood for her, us, and she, we, realize that he may be there now. Our memories feel incomplete, but we, she, knows he is out there, or so she, we, desire. The other one of us is laughing, laughing. It is confusing for both of us, or the one of us, me, to understand.

_The elements of harmony may be waking you up, Luna, little Luna, but you are only waking into a different kind of __**nightmare.**_

This is the last clear thought I have as Nightmare Moon, before the beings that make me are stripped of each other, and then I am Luna once more.


	70. Chapter 69 Jasmine

An Extra Chapter: Jasmine's First Date

"So, Maclura… What do you like to do for fun?" It was a simple enough question, wasn't it? That's what you asked on dates, right? Little questions to get to know your potential partner, right? Gods, I haven't been on a date in years. I was still a junior nurse in my first job when I last dated.

"I..hmm." He said, as if to really think about what he enjoyed. "I like card games, walks, shopping, too. I'll _do_ just about anything, but I suppose I like to relax and do whatever the most. I'm a pretty quiet pony, at home, at work, with friends." He shrugs, blushing. He doesn't like to talk about himself. "W-what about you? What sort of pastimes do you enjoy?"

"Most of my life was consumed by work, and now that I've returned to the field, it's started to fall into the same routine. When I can catch a break, I like to relax, like you. I-I'm not much of a socialite anymore. I used to go to parties or on dinner dates with my girls or go shopping. With my job, I have to work odd hours and come in at a moments notice, sometimes. Fall is a pretty 'lazy' time in hospitals. With the weather cooling, we don't get as many ponies in for injuries, and more for coughs or aches. It's easy, and my surgery skills aren't required….I'm rambling, though, forgive me." I blush, my own turn.

"No, no. This is very interesting. I've never heard this side of the hospital story. So does the number of patients recline, or…?"

"No, we get a higher number of patients, it's just that none of their issues are incredibly complex. One doctor can handle several more ponies in a day than previously, when dealing with delicate injuries. He or she can more easily assess the situation, because they're usually all the same, or similar. It becomes almost too easy to assess, and too easy to misjudge. Doctors are always on high alert because one miscalculation of something _seemingly_ minor could… get out of hoof. You know of any plagues in Equestrian history?" Maclura nods after a spot of thinking. "Many of those were caused by doctors failing to accurately assess something mild. Only a few are actually because we didn't know about them when they spread. Luckily, Celestia and Luna have healing abilities, and once a cure was found, they could use their magic to spread it across the entire continent." I remember Luna's show of such ability, her wonderful display that more or less took everything _I_ did and made it seem foalish and weak.

"That's neat. I didn't know the alicorns could do that. It's kind of…" He bites his lip. "Nevermind."

"No, what were you going to say?" He looks away, looking nervous. "Come on, here I am blathering away, you can open up now. It's your turn. Go on."

"I was going to say, it's kind of annoying how they take everything we do and do it even better. I mean, I know they have their own limits and such, it's just that… They make us seem so weak in comparison, and yet they're only our rulers, not military leaders, or common workers… They can do so much more but they… they also can't. Kind of odd.."

"I think I get it. You're saying that while they hold so much power in their hooves, they can't actually use that power on a daily basis, or put it to good 'common' use. And if they ever were to… they'd kind of show all of us up. We aren't as fast, long-lived, strong, beautiful…"

"Hey, now, that's actually the one thing I think we have over them. Well, not stallions, but… Okay, so, they're huge, tall, flowing manes and stuff. They can fly and that's cool, I guess, but what about them is expressly 'beautiful'? What's so great? I think they're pretty, sure, but if you think about it, they're freaks amongst us. As a relatively large and varied species, they're the only two like them. And both are mares. What is there to compare them to? Each other? There're only 'common' mares to compare them to. And while some stallions might find them to be the best of the best, so to speak, I prefer 'regular' mares much more. Uh, aesthetically speaking."

"Well, there's three of them, but you're logic is sound. In a way, I guess they are kind of oddballs in our basket of average ponies."

"There's three? Celestia, Luna, and who?"

"Well, most ponies don't really know about her, but her name on her birth certificate is "Mi Amore Cadenza". It's Stirrupion for something like "Song of my Love" or something. I wasn't there to help with her delivery, or anything, I'm not that old, but I was snooping around the medical files a few weeks back, and recently she was treated for a common hoof sprain. She wasn't an alicorn at birth, but she was when they treated her for her hoof sprain. And she's a princess."

"What, she just.. _became_ an alicorn?"

"Yes, I suppose so."

"Was she a princess at birth?"

"You know, I don't recall seeing that. I don't know. But if you _become_ an alicorn, I suppose you're worthy of being a princess. I don't know what you'd have to do to get there, but if you do it, I'm sure it means you have the qualifications."

"I would hope so. If anypony anywhere could just up and get themselves godly powers, I'd hope they'd have to meet some sort of standard first. Think of how horrid it would be if anypony could become a godlike being… There could be a lot of conflict over something like that." Maclura shudders at the thought.

"Well, whatever she's an alicorn for, I'm sure we'll find out soon. Her ascension happened not too long ago.." I shake my head. "But enough gossip. I'm sure it isn't polite to be rambling about a pony we don't even know."

"Yeah, even if it isn't negative, I suppose we shouldn't just pass idle judgment on somepony who's a complete stranger to us. Well, let me ask a question then. What were you like as a younger filly? I was a rambunctious little colt. I was, even then, the runt of the litter, but I made up for it with the noise and commotion I'd cause."

"I can hardly imagine that. I was the opposite. I was a little bookworm. I had friends, sure, but nothing could really please me like a good medical book. I sure was a strange filly. How many seven-year-old foals do you know that engross themselves in medical texts?"

"Not many, but at least you had something to do with your time. I caused a lot of trouble when I was younger. Honestly, I wanted the attention. My siblings always had the thought that because I was smaller I was weaker and I guess not worth the time? So I did everything I could to make a mess, to act like a normal sized colt and just get their attention. Negative attention is attention, after all."

"Were your parents the same way?" I ask incredulously.

"Yes.. and no. They ignored me because I caused problems, not because I was small. I think nopony knew what to do with me. Once I got into school things got better. Bullies tried to mess with me, because of my.. less than outstanding height. But my talent is part fighting, and even if I hadn't had my cutie mark when they tried to mess with me, my talent was there, and I showed them I wasn't to be messed with. Those bullies turned out to be my friends." He coughs. "_After_ I made them swear not to bully anypony else again."

"Quite a story. I wish I had an exciting tale to tell."

"I'm sure you do, it just might not seem exciting to you. Anything to do with your career would seem exciting to me."

"Really? My talent is so common, so ordinary. Don't get me wrong, I love my talent and my job, it's just that in comparison to yours or somepony else mine is so… mundane."

"But I know little to nothing about it, and it's a very, _very_ important talent. Without ponies like you there'd be disease, sickness, bad breaks and gods know what else in Equestria. Come on, I'm sure that anything you tell me about the great things you do will be incredibly interesting." He looks at me with open, clear eyes. Honest eyes..

"Well.. My first day on the job.. I'd just graduated from a three-year med school. I knew all I needed to about everything to do with the pony anatomy, but I'd never actually worked before. My first day, I was kind of lost. I walked in, ready to heal, but I didn't know where to go. I tried to find the chief surgeon, who was supposed to be my superior, but I was interrupted in my search when a pony was rushed in through the emergency doors. I got whisked into train of doctors….

"_We need a surgeon on the floor over here, NOW!" One of the nurses is screaming. I immediately call her to my attention._

"_I'm a surgeon! What's the diagnosis?" I look at the pony on the stretcher, blood everywhere on him._

"_This is a flight captain for an aerial squad. He was chasing off a 'mysterious creature' when it retaliated and sent him into the ground. The rest of his squad had to dig him up. His wings have been damn near obliterated from the impact with the ground, and there's all sorts of spines stuck in various places on his body. The smallest of them have all been removed, but the larger ones have reverse digging spikes on them, and they tear at his bones and organs when we try to remove them. This is delicate work, doctor." Even though none of these ponies know me, they trust my title of surgeon and know that I should be able to do the job. _

"_Alright, good. Pull up his past medical records, find out if he has any allergies to pain meds, and find one that'll help. We're gonna need something strong, though, because I fear this may take a long time to work on. " The mare nods and dashed off down a hall. I turn to another nurse, a stallion. "Get me the smallest needle nose pliers you can find, and a whole gallon of anti septic fluid. Somepony else needs to research these spines and see if they're poisonous or magical so we can heal that as well." Ponies rush to fill my orders, but the flock never seems to dwindle. We finally reach an operating room and I quickly scrub up and suit up. _

"_What do we do first, ma'am?"_

"_We can't turn him over on his back because of the spines still in his front. We'll need to remove those before we can work on his wings. We can't work on the spines yet, because we can't risk sending him into shock because of the pain. Inspect his legs, neck, back and head for trauma injuries and broken bones." I pull out a light and flash it in his eyes. They respond, as they should. He's still conscious as well, which means he's very much alive. "Sir, can you hear me? Blink if you understand what I'm saying." He blinks rapidly. "My name is Jasmine Sky. I'm going to be healing you, alright? You need to bear with me until the pain relief comes. Can you speak?"_

"_Mmm..muh…"_

"_I'll take that as a no. You're doing fine, sir, but we need you to try to stay awake, okay?" He blinks at me in understanding. "Is anything besides your wings broken?" He gives me an unsure look. "We'll need to find out. I'm going to test your limbs now." I close my eyes and run my hooves down his left foreleg, softly and with intense attention. Everything feels in place and unbroken or shattered, but the spines have penetrated deep into his muscles. His abundance of muscle tissue may be what stopped the spines from reaching his bones, but it's going to be difficult to remove them regardless. I hear the ponies around me scan him with their magic or use their hooves as I do. From their reactions I guess that nothing else has been broken. _

"_Very good, sir. You're very brave to be keeping calm like this." He smiles, gritting his teeth really. _

"_Ma'am, I've found his records. His name is Magnum Opus, and he's not allergic to any of the stronger meds we have. I brought our most common three for you to choose from." I pull away from the patient, Mister Opus, to see what she's brought. All three are liquids meant to be injected into the body. One of them, I recognize, causes drowsiness and slowing of the heart. We don't need that. One other relaxes the muscles, which could be useful, and the last is relatively without side-effects. I choose the second, because I need the muscles around the spines to relax and not tug or tighten as we try to remove them. This one is dangerous in large quantities because it can actually kill nerve endings and paralyze a pony for a very long time. But the amount this pony needs is not so great, and it will only relax his body. I warn him of the needle, but quickly give him the pain relief I'm sure he needs._

"_How does that feel, Mr. Opus? It should work quickly, but I need you to relax and keep calm, as you've been doing. I'm going to remove the spines shortly, but I need to let the muscle relaxant take effect. Are you okay with this?" He nods, mouthing the word yes. "Nurse, how long has he been in the Equestrian Air Force?"_

"_Several years, ma'am. He's taken part in several skirmishes along our griffon border. I don't wonder if he's almost used to being injured. Ah, here are the needle nose pliers you requested."_

"_Has the pony I asked to find out about the spines returned yet? I don't want to risk a second attack on his body if these quills have a delayed release of some sort."_

"_No, but they are familiar to me. I was thinking about them. They look like a devil drake's spines, ma'am, and the way they resist being pulled matches the species too. They aren't poisonous or magic, but the spines are known to cause severe muscle and bone damage, as you can well see why." _

"_Good. Good. I can begin removing them right away then. Are you experienced with removing these spines?"_

"_No, I just recognize them, but I remember how the doctor removed them at the time."_

"_Show me."_

"_Right away, ma'am."_

"So we removed the spines by having the unicorn nurses pull back the skin and muscle around them, and slowly working them out. The wings were harder to do, but he recovered relatively quickly and returned to flying, after many, many months of therapy. He has a bad gimp in his right shoulder, or he did last he came in for his check-up."

"Wow… You saved somepony's life on your first day of work.. That's crazy, Jasmine!"

"I know. Some of the nurses were surprised to find out that it was my first day, but they just commended me for it. It was kind of embarrassing. I mean, I just did what I could, like everypony that day."

"Yeah, but your _first day_! That's so crazy awesome!" He shakes his head in almost disbelief. "You're amazing." A statement, a compliment. I blush.

"No, just Jasmine Sky, doing her thing."

"But you are! I don't know many mares that could leap into such a frightening task like that. I don't know many stallions either… But even if you hadn't done that, I'd still think you were amazing. You're so thoughtful, and kind, but you don't let anypony use you or mistreat you or anypony else for that matter. You're a great mare." Does he realize when he looks at me with those blue eyes that my heart freezes up? Does he know that when he speaks like that I want to cry a little? Does he notice that he's holding my hoof and that I've stopped shaking? I don't know. I'm not sure that it matters.

"Thank you." My breath is still and silent.

"I don't need to be thanked for speaking the truth." So is his.

"But… you seem to appreciate everything I do, in every form and every manner. It's… mind blowing."

"It's sincere, though. I-I've never met a mare that made me so…honest, open, intrigued, caring.. I-I'm inclined to think that you're mere presence brings out the best in m-me. I can't explain it. I don't want to try.." Does he realize how close our faces are? That we're leaning over the table, just staring into each others eyes? That I've never felt happier or safer…

"I…"

"Yes?"

"It's late. I got caught up in my story telling… Perhaps we should be heading to our homes."

"Oh, yes. Let me walk you home."

"I-If you want to."

"I insist."

A short walk later, I'm at my front door, key in hoof.

"Maclura, thank you for a wonderful evening. It was… great." I say honestly.  
>"I'm glad. I enjoyed it too." We stand there, not sure what to do. "I'll see you later, then." He steps down the little stairway, ready to head home. I suddenly feel abandoned, and scared.<p>

"Maclura, wait-" I start, but I trip, and begin a nasty fall down wet cobble stairs. But I never hit the ground.

"You're okay, don't worry. I-I'll never let you fall, not as long as I'm near." He's holding me in his front hooves, standing, perched on his hind. I'm leaning into him, my shortness almost invisible at our odd standing differences.

"Maclura, I wanted to say that this was a really wonderful first date and, and.." I hesitate. I reach up and kiss him on the cheek, returning the gesture he so kindly gave to me. "And I'd like to do it again soon. Very soon, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all. I'll send you a letter, okay? Next time I get the night or day off, we'll make it a date."

"Yes. Yes, please."


	71. Chapter 70 Long Overdue

An Extra Chapter- This was long overdue.

I stretch my new form and smile, quite widely. I've made it. We've made it. I look to my companions, their previous names rolling away to make room for the new ones we've agreed to. No longer am I Christina. I am ChaosFlight. My friends' names have become Courageous Heart and Peace Guard. I'm quite excited. Our very presence here means we've changed the world. It will be short, our stay here, but we'll be back eventually. We have to help the story, after all. That's what we do.

I inspect my new form. I am green, and a unicorn. My mane is blue with a single green stripe, or so I guess from my tail. I turn next to my friends, seeing as my body is in order.

"Omigosh, Omigosh, We're here, Chaos! I mean, I thought you could do it, but I didn't really let it hit me that we would legitimately be coming here!" Peace jumps up and down before discovering her wings. Her pink-purple form becomes a blur as she races around in her new body.

"Calm down, Peace. We have to blend in, remember? Undercover and all that?"

"Right, right, it's just that _we're here!_" She squeals with a… squeal? Her antics confuse me. Were there not already a Pinkie Pie, she'd be the next craziest thing.

"Courage, are you okay? You haven't said anything yet." I look to my plainly colored earth pony friend.

"Oh yeah. I'm way okay. I never thought… I mean I did but… We're here." Her simple copper brown hair waves in a slight wind. Her green eyes and cream coat show excitement in the way they both glimmer.

"Yes, girls, here. We've made it to Equestria." I stamp a single green hoof into the ground. "And we've got an alicorn to speak to."

Celestia was walking the halls of her castle, ready to retire for the evening. A full day it had been, and so a full night's sleep she'd need. But the sun had not yet finished descending, for Luna was yet to do so. She hoped to be to her room to watch the night come over the sky, but she was also in no hurry. A nice relaxing canter is what held the princess in motion, a step just short of a hasty trot. She'd reach her room in no time, and when she did she'd throw herself to her bed and stare lovingly out the window. Yes, that's exactly what she would do. Take some time to really appreciate the sky as it changed. As she gently opened the door, she made ready to leap onto her soft covers and sink in. But such actions were cut from her plan when she noticed three mares standing in her room, looking and judging for whatever reason.  
>"Excuse me, ladies, but what are you doing here? This is my personal bedchamber, not open to the public." She explains calmly.<p>

"I know. We're here to warn you, Celestia. And to mess with your mind a little, if I'm being honest." I say now that she has arrived. I can drop the melodramatic prose I've been narrating in, and switch to a present-tense first-pony style of speaking.

"Pardon?" Anger flashes her face.

"Allow me to explain. I'm an author, but not just that. I'm an Author." I say.

"Y-you're what now? I hardly expect that the Authors are real, young mare."

"It's funny you call me young, but there's not much time to explain…_that._ You see, we're here to help the world, and it's story, progress. We planned to enter ourselves later.. much later. But we thought it would be more fitting if we introduced ourselves now so to spare ourselves, and you, the hassle later."

"I see… That means this world is now divergent from the other timelines, as well as the original." She says, understanding the idea of parallel world perfectly.

"Yes. This world may always have been divergent, it's hard to tell. But the path it will take is important to us three, and we feel responsible for it. We may well have been the ones to create it." I rub my forehead with my hoof. This business can be so tiring, and yet, so worth it.

"I assume one of you had a bigger hoof in it than the others. Your auras feel.. quite different from one another. But, I'm forgetting my manners. Let me introduce myself properly, even if you already know who I am. I am Princess Celestia, Goddess of the Sun, Daughter of Earth and Sky." She says with a regal bow.

"Trust me, we know." Peace says, giggling. Courage nudges her to calm her down. She returns Celestia's bow with a curtsy of her own. Peace and I follow suit. Sometimes we forget our manners too, I suppose.

"These are my sisters and friends, Peace Guard, the giddy purple pegasus, and Courageous Heart, the calm mannered earth pony. I am ChaosFlight. " She cringes at my name. "I take it after 'Discord' lost his mind, the word 'chaos' isn't your favorite?"

"You could say that. What, may I ask, are you here to warn me about?" She is all business when it comes to.. business I guess.

"Discord himself. I'm sure you're well aware the spell you and your sister put on him is fading, faster than you'd hoped. This is where things get.. hairy, Celestia. Because I'm not sure if I'm causing what occurs in the main timeline to happen, or if what I'm about to say goes with what you were going to do anyway. When Discord frees himself, you cannot, repeat: _cannot_ do anything against him yourself. You absolutely must let Twilight handle it. She can, believe me, even if she might need a nudge."

"When? When will he be free? I can't get an accurate reading of it… I don't know when he'll be released."

"This spring. Now, Celestia, I need you to promise me that you will do nothing more than guide the elements of harmony."

"Why?"

"Because it affects the story. If you move against him, in any way other than what I've expressed, it might tear the world apart. I'm sorry to have to ask this of you. But as the presiding Author.." I shake my head. "I have to ask this of you for the sake of everypony in it. I know you know what that means."

"Yes. My mother was visited by an Author; I now assume that it was or will be you, but she expressed to me the importance of listening. My world, it's 'story', is now governed by you in unimaginable ways. I trust you'll be a fair Author?" She asks, worried. I could be cruel. I could be unkind. I could write the end of this world now, and nopony, stallion, mare or foal, could hope to stop me. That's what it means to be an author. To be an Author.

"I have to write it as it wishes to be written, but I have my ways of fighting back, yes. I'm fairly certain it has a happy ending. Soon, Courage will be joining me in writing this story. Don't worry too much."

"I won't remember that you came, here, ChaosFlight. You know that all I will know is what you wished for me to know. Your warning… "

"You're just like your mother, Celestia. Be very proud of that. While we stay in Equestria, is there anything that might amuse us? We act as young as we look, after all, and we're in need of entertainment on this vacation."

"I suggest you bother the court nobles. As long as they don't know you're an Author, you'll be able to torment them without fear of disappearing from their memories. They need something to ruffle their fur. They've certainly been ruffling mine."

"Well, Peace, I guess we've found you somepony to bother. Ready to get crazy, girls?"

"You betcha, Chaos!" Peace squeals.

"As long as nopony gets hurt… bring it!" Courage says.

"We'll be seeing you, Celestia. Have a nice evening."

"And you as well, Authors." She nods, respectfully. That's something I'd never expected. Respect, perhaps even a small dose of fear, from the goddess of the sun to me, little author me. We leave, and I must dip into past-tense third-pony style of writing once more.

Celestia sat down on her bed, thoughts whirling. The past few minutes had been a soft numb blur of relaxation. The sunlight was just so perfect that she had to stand there, perfectly still, to capture it. As she stood, however, her mind circulated to matters of import. She'd long been sensing Discord's release, and the climbing crime rates were evidence enough that his madness was slipping back into the world. But she thought, now, that perhaps she should not intervene. After all, Twilight's destiny was rushing towards them, and Celestia had a feeling that Discord was one of her many stepping-stones on her path to godhood. It would pain her to step back, but Twilight had to do it herself, didn't she? It was just a step up, a new test to pass. Twilight had to do it to prove herself. Yes.

So when the time came, Celestia thought to herself, she would only guide the elements. And perhaps nudge Twilight, should the need arrive. Yes. Yes, it would all work out.

Celestia relaxed on her bed, and looked lovingly out the window, taking the time to appreciate the sky as it transitioned over to night. She levitated a small note over to herself, and read it, feeling nostalgic. She put it down, then yawned, and fell asleep, safe in her plans and under the caress of the stars of her beloved sister.

The note read, in old and ancient Equestrian:

To myself and anypony reading this, I was just visited by something called an author, but not just an author, but an 'Author'. She has warned me of the future, so that I may be mentally prepared, if nothing else. I may not divulge, to myself or anyone else, in this letter what she told me, but she suggested I keep a reminder of what an Author is. They are Writers over the story of the worlds, and for those of us in the worlds of these stories, they hold great power. They must Write the story as it wishes to be written, though they can add in their own desires. I felt, with nothing less or short of my very soul, that this pony was very important. So to anypony who meets an Author, be mindful of what they say. It may well hold the world in it's words. I will forget that I have written this, but it's words are true nonetheless.

Sincerely, Honestly, and Willingly,

Sky, Alicorn of the Heavenly Bodies and Goddess of all the Ponies

Year One of my Creation

_**Yes I wrote a self-insert! It was, as the title says, long overdue. Now, next time you see us, we'll be in the middle of spring, and happy days ahead of us. By the by, I made up a poll for you guys, and it's maybe important. Anyhooves, enjoy the extra chapters, everypony. ***__**also don't mind the little things I did that might be clues to this and the sequel yeah those don't pay them any attention nope yes**__*****_


	72. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

I watch the masses of ponies enter the gala excitedly, and I share in their excitement. Luna asked that I go ahead of her, for both precautionary measures, and so that she and Jasmine could get ready. Maclura and I are already done with our attire; it only made sense to scope out the scene while waiting for our respective mares, so to speak.

I look over at the blue stallion in question. Like me, he dons a tailcoat, but his is a deep, nearly midnight blue to add to his natural theme of all blue. Underneath his, however, are his trademark knives. Though tonight is a night meant for peace, harmony, and more often than not, dancing, we've received no end of threats from the Moon Killers. The spring thus far has been stressful, angering, and annoying. Luna decided against abiding their words and requests, but I'm on my guard, regardless.

I don't hide my sword, not like Maclura can stash his knives. The belt has been switched out for a black faux-leather one, to match the grey suit and my black coat, but the sword, with it's pommel back in place, hangs diligently by my side. The others are all around the Gala, some in disguise, some not. Our ranks have increased, thankfully, but I look mostly for the leaders, the first few to have joined. They've matured into their roles well, and when I spot each of them in turn, I see behind their happy complexions there are eyes searching for trouble, dissent, anything that would ruin the night. There's been nothing so far.

I scan the room, again, _again_, and this time I see someponies I recognize.

"No… Damn it, I should have known." I shake my head, distressfully.

_Knights, I feel concern. Is something happening I should know?_ Luna asks over our mental link.

_My, ah, parents, are here. I haven't gotten close, don't want to, but I see them. I don't think they see me, but knowing they're here is… off-putting. _

_I see. We will avoid them. They will likely not be in my wing of the party, after all, for very long. _

_We'll see about that. I certainly hope you're right._ I suppress a shudder and turn around, walk away from the balcony's edge. _Nearly ready?_

_Yes, I do believe we are ready to come out. Worry not, we will be on time for the true start of the Gala. I must stand with Celestia for the speech, before she greets everypony coming in, remember? It would be most embarrassing for me to miss such a well-announced event._

_Just hurry along, silly._ I hear her giggle but she remains otherwise silent after that. Maclura walks with me in the hall as we head to the stairs. We're to meet them downstairs, on the main floor.

"Excited, sir? I know I am. First time to the Gala, and third event we're officially guarding."

"For those reasons, I am indeed excited. I just hope we don't actually have to do much beyond typically party-steering. I also hope I don't run into my parents."

"Did you see them?" He looks at me with not quite shocked eyes, but surprise and worry is evident.

"Yeah. I'll handle that myself if I need to."

"Many apologies, sir, but I'm sure that they won't bother you. The princess is an imposing figure to the weak of heart." He snidely insults my indeed treacherous parents.

"Let's hope they stay away for their own good then. She's been rather explicit about how she feels about their… opinions." I chuckle.

"What is so funny, Knights?" I turn at her voice. Indeed, there she is, resplendently dressed, poise perfect, everything about her makes the world right. Her mane flows backwards tonight, her tail hidden under her dress, the color of which is only barely lighter than her own color. There are comets on the dress, dancing inbetween black, stitched patterns. The edges of the dress are a fuschia-ish color, adding just a bit of contrast, but not unbecomingly.

"The thought of my parents hearing a lecture from you."

"I find that thought to be amusing as well." She says after a moment's thought. "I shall go to my sister, but we will have all the eve to our own interactions beyond that." I watch her go, so soon after arriving, but head out to the crowd anyway. I notice Jasmine walking with Maclura already. She looks fantastic as well, in her own way. Her green coat is contrasted by a deep burgundy red with black accents. The style is a bit old, but it suits her, as it is very eye catching. Her mane is tamed, in a similar fashion to Luna's, with a red-stained copper crown and it is trapped in curls that bounce cheerily as she moves her head.

"Good evening, Jasmine. Mightn't I say you look extraordinary tonight?" I say, smoothly.

"Thank you, Knights, you look rather fetching yourself. Happy, excited for the night with the princess?" She blushes, leaning into Maclura, but regains herself to reply.

"As always. I've not seen her at a party since… well, you get the idea, I'm sure."

"Ha, indeed. I think I'm going to slip into the crowd to see Celestia's opening speech." Jasmine starts to edge for the mass, and Maclura prepares himself to follow.

"I'll be here, waiting for Luna. You two have fun, but meet up with us later, eh?"

"We'll see you later." Maclura nods as he follows his now official marefriend into the sea of ponies.

I stand by myself on the edge of the large stairs room. I see Luna finally join Celestia, and together they walk to the top of the stairs, peering down at everyone. A hush fills the room as they all see the sisters stand before them. In the Canterlot voice, Celestia addresses them, us.

"**Greetings, fillies, gentlecolts, mares and stallions alike! Tonight we join under yet another equinox's moon in harmony and peace and good nature! Tonight, on this bright spring eve, we gather to celebrate another year of peace in Equestria, and to propagate that peace by sharing our joy and hope with ponies from many parts of our wonderful nation. We are joined by ambassadors of our allied nations, and we welcome them with widespread hooves and open hearts and minds. Let us all remember the virtues of our nation this evening, hold them in our hearts as we celebrate, and keep them in our minds as we go forth from here. My little ponies, I give you the Grand Galloping Gala, in the first year of my sister's return! I dismiss you now to the main event of the gathering, and I will now give greetings while my sister, Princess Luna, walks among you. May we all have a perfect night!"**

Ponies cheer as they make their way up the stairs, and as Luna makes her way down. She spots me and soon joins me.

"A well made speech, I think." She nods, complimenting her sister.

"I bet you would have done better."

"Mayhaps." She giggles. "Let us go to my wing of the party." She leads me back the way I came, but instead of going up the stairs to the right, we head to the smaller party hall down the way. There are ponies already here, those who were too eager for the party to begin to wait and listen to Celestia's speech. Many pause and dip their heads to Luna and, sort of, I but most just scoot out of the way. To those who bow themselves, Luna respectfully does the same, and I nod to those who make contact with me.

"Do we have a table to ourselves? I forgot to put a sign on one of them before they started admitting ponies in, if we don't already have one."

"No, no, we do. It is in the back of the hall, past the food stations. The 'deejay' will be near us. I asked her to play the classics, but I am not certain she will listen. She gave me a look that gave me the impression she had other ideas." Luna smiles gently.

"Who did you hire?"

"After asking for popular names in music spreading, an artist who goes by the label "Dee Jay pon-three" was chosen. Her real name is Vinyl Scratch, though I am not sure what a vinyl is and why one would wish to scratch it, nor why one would name one's children after such an action. I am still getting used to such ideas as radio and telegraphs."

"She plays… pretty modern music, but I'm sure at your request she won't play anything too wild, especially considering the occasion."

"I see. I have made a good choice, then?"

"I should think so." As we get to the table, I magick a chair out for Luna to sit on. I pull one out for myself after she makes herself comfortable. "What do we do now?"

"Now we shall talk amongst ourselves, perhaps go out to see the common ponies, perhaps dance or partake in the refreshments. The ambassadors are all restricted to Celestia's hall, as she is more knowledgeable on Equestrian laws and customs than I, though I am getting better. My point being that we will not have to entertain any foreign visitors. This is truly a night of relaxation and celebration."

"It was bound to be anyway."

"You are such a silver-tongue."

"My color spectrum _is_ nothing but black and white." I smirk.

"You know that is not what I mean."

"But it so much more fun to take things out of context." I smirk a little more.

"Yes, well." She rolls her eyes, and we fall into a silence. The hall is empty of sounds beyond that of talk, chatter. For a few minutes we stay quiet as we are prone to do, but we keep amused by watching the many Canterlotian ponies move about, with the odd Manehattanite or Trottingham goer interspersed throughout. They're easy to pick out. The voices are so different, the style attitudes have their own flavor. Even though most of the styles are wrapped around Canterlot ideas, each city has it's own take on the base model. I turn my head away from their idle, mundane topics when I hear a few test bumps on a microphone.

"Hello? Hello? Hey, everypony, it's DJ pon3, monitoring this year's Grand Galloping Gala, Lunar Wing! I'll be taking requests all evening, but for now, I'll play some popular tunes! Ready to rock some sweet jams, my friends!" She calls out as she places a record on it's turntable. The music starts, a modern, but relatively laid-back up-beat tune. I don't recognize the words, but I do remember the tune. I bob my head to the beat as Luna listens closely.

"I admit, while this music is strange, I recognize this one, and am most fond of it." Luna closes her eyes and hums along. "Yes, yes, this one is fine." I watch as she hums the entire song, perfectly in time and pitch with it. Near the end, Red Shield, who I recognize only because of his cutie mark, what with the uniform spell on his barding, comes up to us.

"Enjoying yourself, sir? I wanted to make a report." He says, poking fun at us.

"Quite. What is it, then?" I lean closer.

"Everything is going rather smoothly, no bothers or such to speak of. Everypony is following directions quite well. I thought you should know that everything is going quite well for us."

"Good. Are the outdoor patrols doing as they should as well?"

"Quite. The pegasi are keeping a close watch."

"Fantastic. Continue on then. From now on, only report in if something important happens or failing that, every two or so hours. I'll be with Luna likely all evening; you know where to find me."

"Yes, sir." He salutes and trots off.

"It is good to know they are doing so well with their jobs. You have done so very well in training them, Knights. I must admit that I am not surprised, and very pleased."

"I am quite glad, then." I nod in thanks for the compliments. As we settle back into silence, I feel slight, gnawing boredom from Luna. Her face hides it well, but her mind carries it like the tiniest of rings in a lake; small, but there nonetheless. "Should you like to hear a story? I was an avid reader in this youth."

"Knights, I shall forever appreciate a story from you, at any time."

"I liked mysteries, and the odd romance novel, but mostly adventure novels. There is only one book that springs to mind that has quite a fantastic fusion of all three: The Phantom Pony of the Opera. It's set in Prance, a few centuries ago. At the time, for entertainment, they'd host huge musical plays, called operas. One opera house, the famous Paddockville Opera House, was under the secret control of a very secretive pony, known mostly as the opera ghost. Well, the house came under new management, and they had some issues with following his usually small and helpful requests, and incurred his anger on several occasions. Anyway, he had secretly been teaching a young mare with huge talent but little education to go with it how to really use her gift of voice.

Her name was Belle Voix, and her voice was indeed beautiful. With the legendary knowledge of her secret tutor, her true talent was quickly found out by casters and stage management. When another lead singer, Forte Volonté, fell mysteriously ill, she was the obvious replacement. She took to the stage like a bird to the sky, like a true performer. The opera house enjoyed full houses for a long time after that, so many hoping to see the newly discovered talent.

In fact, a young stallion, having heard her talent, and suspecting something, traveled across the sea from continental Equestria. The stallion was a navy pony, as was a familial tradition, but he was to return home soon. He instead travelled to the countryside city where the newly famous Voix performed. He was Cœur Fidèle, a stallion who knew Voix from their foalhood. He'd loved her for forever, but as per his family's tradition, had had to leave Prance at a young age. When he'd heard her name again, his heart soared with renewed hope of a relationship with her. Voix remembered him as well, but instead of being happy to see him, she shunned him. See, the opera ghost, the Phantom pony, was so terribly in love with Voix that he could not stand to think of her with somepony else. When Fidèle greeted Voix in her dressing room after a performance, the Phantom saw, and was worried that he would lose his love. He told her that if she wished to be with the young stallion, she could go, of course, but she would never hear her beloved teacher's voice ever again. Voix loved the Phantom, as a friend, a teacher, and as what seemed to be a fantastical angelic presence in her life. That was what made her decide against being with Fidèle at all.

This, of course, caused him problems, because he loved her just as much as the Phantom, and it hurt him to see her not want him. He sought out the reason, and upon learning it was another stallion who kept her from him he became quite outraged! He kept pursuing her, much to the Phantom's ire. It drove him to feel quite possessive of her, to the point that he took her with him to his home, underground, many miles beneath the Opera House. Voix found that her mysterious teacher, whom she'd not seen until then, was actually a match for the infamous Opera Ghost who guided the house with his knowledge of music and threats of disaster! He was tall, perhaps as tall as you, but thin, terribly thin, gaunt, even. He always wore a dark, shadowy cloak to hide his frail form, and a similarly shadowy mask. His coat was just as dark as the moonless night sky, and so whomever saw him feared him and his innate and frightening knowledge of the Opera House.

Voix went with him though, because she knew him better as her teacher, her friend. He showed her his home, a lavish and wide space built to look and feel just like a house. The next evening, he requested her to sing with him, which she did, for she had always enjoyed doing so. But something had nagged at her mind the whole time she'd been there. Why did he wear the mask? The cloak was obvious, but the mask was not. A gaunt face was hardly frightening, she thought, if that was all the problem was. When he wasn't looking… she tore away the mask!

He screamed and fell back, a horrified, betrayed look on him. She screamed and fell away as well; his face was horribly gaunt, yes, just like the rest of him, but most of his face was horribly scarred and twisted too. She ran, afraid. He chased her down, took her back, insisting that she stay. Voix didn't know what to do. He told her that she must stay because she had seen his face, because she had broken his trust and so he could not trust her to leave again. Eventually, he did let her go again, on the promise that she would come back with him, when she finally regained his trust. However, she had every intention to leave with Fidèle. Still, she'd loved him so long, and had come to feel bad for his isolation and deformity that she decided to sing for him on stage one more time before leaving. She made the mistake of discussing this plan with Fidèle _inside the opera house_ and so the Phantom heard every word.

When she sang, and the end drew near, he manipulated the lights and took her from the stage right before everypony's eyes! Fidèle of course went after her, and upon finding them so far below the earth, attempted to fight the Phantom. However, the masked pony knew his rival would come for Voix, and set a trap. Fidèle fell for the trap, and soon found himself very nearly hanging. The Phantom then bargained with Voix; if she wanted her chosen to live, she would marry, live with, and sing for the Phantom for the rest of their lives together. If she could not bear the thought of being with him, he would indeed hang Fidèle and set her free to live with her guilt. Horrified, it seemed like she could not possibly choose. Eventually, though, with tears in her eyes, she walked to her captor, her tutor, and kissed him squarely on the mouth. Shocked, he pulled away, but she pulled him back into a powerful kiss to prove that she would be faithful and love only him. When she ended the kiss, he shook his head, said that her love was too powerful for him to be worthy of. He release Fidèle and let them go, telling them that he gave his blessing for their marriage, and-"

"You always forget that that isn't how it ended, young stallion." I look up, horrified to be interrupted, to find the cold stares of my parents.

Shit.


	73. Chapter 72

Chapter 72

My mother's bright pink eyes stare at me from their pink-lavender hiding place and rolling walls of silver-pink hair. They are hard eyes, eyes that have hunted me out my entire life, eyes that have blamed me silently for problems I've never had a hoof in. Beside her, my father, with his own dark, angry blue eyes and violet coat and plum colored mane, stares at me just as harshly, hating me and distrusting me. For a moment I'm just wide-eyed, frozen. The night is ruined. I'm ruined. I'm over, I'm dead, this _cannot_ be happening and be real.

"Th-that's the way it ended, y-you just don't like the or-original." I say, unsure of myself. My normally careless smile is crooked and fake and I can feel my confidence dying.

"Hardly." Father says after a moment of hard staring. Luna looks between them and I, before harrumphing.

"I believe introductions are in order, Knights." She says. I silently thank her for a cue, for a hint, a direction to point myself in.

"Ye-"

"Knights? That's what you're going by? You can't help but shame us, can you?" My mother says incredulously. She scoffs, sharing a look with my father.

"Yes. He is Knight of the Moon, Knights in short." Luna says, just as incredulous. She stands to stare my mother down. "I daresay anypony who thinks themselves a friend or relation of his would know."

"And what would Princess Luna know of our spawning's chosen name?" Father says, causing Luna to jump a little at the word son. "He's not exactly been high up in the elite in the past, and I 'dare to say' that he hasn't changed that in recent times."

"Your dare is a bluff; your son is my personal guard, General of the entirety my Lunar Guard, and my very close friend." Luna says, trying very hard to remain amiable but still forceful. I'm melting beside her, useless before my damned parents.

"I shouldn't see why he's achieved such a position, seeing as he's altogether useless. No horn, no magic, no talent, no use." I cringe at the sounds of his words. His dogma stings worse than it ever has before. My wings flare up, but if my parents notice, they either don't care or think terribly of me but decide not to say anything.

"If he is useless he would not be here. He has proven himself to be quite useful, quite wonderful, in fact." My parents obviously don't want to argue with her, the princess, but I can see they disagree with her.

"In any case, I am Wistful Romance, and this is my wife, Star Charmer. We are… humbled to meet her majesty, Princess Luna." My father says instead, with a curt bow of his head. My mother is only a little better, with a head-and-neck bow.

"It is an interesting meeting, I shalt admit." Luna says, uncomfortable now that she is not arguing with ponies she had long ago started to loathe. "Are you enjoying the Gala thus far?"

"Too many pegasi, too many earth ponies, too few unicorns." My mother says, quite audibly. "Otherwise, the decorations are nice and the music is tolerable." Luna disregards the latter statement, chest swelling in a puff of anger.

"I will say this now; remarking on the quality of the other races is unsuitable at best at a time and place like this. We are here, gathered for a single, wonderful evening of celebration, relaxation, peace, and harmony! We come together to pay tribute to all this country upholds, and we come together as a coherent nation of united ponies. On such a night, there shalt be no such cruel banter as what you have just dared to impress upon us." Luna demands, furiously calm.

They just stare; _just stare_ at her, their eyes lofty, lips curled in narcissism. The room feels stiff around us. I'm so uncomfortable. I'm so useless.

"Listen, _Princess_, you've been gone away for such a long time, we'll understand if you don't _get_ the way things are supposed to be. The world may not act like it, but we know the truth. We have studied the matter for many years, us and our ancestors, and it _is_ the truth. We discovered it, we have proof in history that upholds our view, and there is nothing you can say to undo that. We know the ponies that are unicorns _are_ better, and those _clod hooves and feather freaks_ are not_._ Furthermore, I am entitled to think and say so as a citizen of this country. Are you, as a ruler of Equestria, actually going to tell me that my opinion is wrong?" My father, that spiteful bastard of a stallion, stares his violent eyes at Luna's. It's wrong, it's wrong, it's so wrong.

"Yes." She says, her voice harsh like a bite or a bark, emphasizing her discontent with a stamp of her hoof. "Equestria is a land of peace, of equality. If thou art suggesting that this land will not uphold the very rights of those who inhabit it, then thou are speaking of an Equestria that does not exist, and one we shall not dare let into existence. Thou art a petty, foalish, pony, and I only call you pony because you are not quite as disgustingly amoral as to be anything else. We dislike thy behavior and thy politics, and we will not _tolerate_ thine impudent whining." As she speaks, she rises higher and higher on her hooves, her posture straightening until she is a towering figure, eyes cold and unforgiving. "There shalt be no mercy for thy sniveling, whimpering mind in this land, nor in any other. If it is heard that you continue this.. this racist nonsense, thou shalt answer to me and my sister for thy treacherous behavior; we _will_ take it as treason, an assault upon the very nation! Unless thou wishes to continue incubating in thy insanity, thou shalt leave this place and speak not of thine impudence!"

My parents are not intimidated, but they seem to recognize the power she wields, and, once more sharing a glance, turn away.

"Well, and so we'll leave you. You can keep our mutant of a son, if you find his company so damn pleasurable." My mother says before whispering, "Whore of a Princess."

I hear those words, Luna hears them too, and it sets me to boil. Suddenly all my strength is mine again. I slam my hoof onto their tails, tripping them both.

"What the..?" They say. "Young stallion, how _dare_ you-" I shove them down with my telekinesis before they can start a rant.

"What? How dare I stand up for myself, against you? How dare I place myself against you? How dare I insult your precious honor, built on falsities and ill-will?" I snort. "I have never been brave enough to fight you for the way you treat me, but I. Will. Be. _Damned_! If I ever let you insult my Princess' honor and dignity! She has been fair and kind and generous to all who have crossed paths with her lest they did not deserve it! And here before me I see two lice-like ponies who neither deserve her caring nor a second chance to earn it! I am more than you ever assumed me to be, and she is more than you can ever imagine!" Using my telekinesis, I pull their faces close to mine and hissingly speak: "You will leave the palace and you will not return for anything but the most important of matters." I grimace at their visage, utterly furious. "_Leave._" I toss them away from me a short distance.

I turn and see Maclura and Jasmine have appeared, as have a couple of the guard. I motion for them to escort my parents away.

Luna comes up beside me, and I can't read her emotions.

"Knights? That was amazing… You stood up to them, for… well. You know. I saw, I felt how awful you felt, but then you did it anyway. That was.. quite brave of you to face your fears… ah, I…" She stops.

"What, what is it?"

"You truly are a wonderful pony. I can barely conceive of doing something similar, for there is not much from my own youth to compare. I just know they were your worst nightmare for this evening, for any evening. And you just… you slapped your fear in the face!" I look up at her, eyes wide. I realize… I did just that. I faced everything that made me look at this night with worry, and I sent it running. "Now we really can enjoy the night, no more worries, just a perfect evening of fun and dance and song and companionship, yes?" She smiles. I smile.

"Yes, a perfect evening." I nod, and let a wave of relief just soak me. "Yes. What would you like to do first? The whole evening is open for opportunity."

"I should like to watch the other ponies dance. I've not danced in so long, I want to know what sort of thing I ought to do." I note that the music has changed into something a little more electronic in nature, though still holding classical elements.

"The ponies that prefer this music dance kind of wildly. Lots of bounce, mm. Hard to describe." With that we sit down. Maclura and Jasmine, who found themselves a conversation, follow along. As the next song starts, ponies, the younger ones, bob their heads, getting ready. They shake their flanks, lightly, loosely, tapping hooves and mouthing lyrics. The drums pick up and they start to bounce and sway. From there, everypony just does things differently. Some swing, some shake, some pair up and go from there.

"Would you like to dance?" I ask Luna. "Perhaps the next song?"

"Hmm. Mayhaps. I am interested. I cannot help but notice that the pegasi keep to the ground. Why?"

"I've… never actually seen pegasi fly at a party." I remember the sky dance we performed not too long ago, the style that used to be popular, and I wonder why I have not seen it in modern time. Likely, it faded out of popularity, and out of tradition, then out of normality. It became a rarity, and then a nothing. Now, I wonder how the pegasi would think of it.

"We shall have to fix that." She's silent for a moment, then stands and trots over to a group of pegasi conversing in the far corner. I get the distinct feeling I am supposed to stay here, so I do. I take the moment to scan the room for anything out of place, but nothing seems off. Luna comes back, smiling.

"What did you do?"

"I asked those four if they should like to try something new. I asked them to follow our lead at the next song." As she speaks, the current song dies out, a rising beat starting to pulse through the room. "Which is now." She grabs my hoof and pulls. "Come, we fly." She takes to the air, and I follow. The room is not terribly large, but the ceiling is high enough that we have a decent amount of space between us and the floor.. maybe ten or twelve of my wing lengths. There is plenty of space for whatever it is she wants me to do.

"Okay, now what?" I ask.

"Start off with your back to me. Feel it out from there, remember?" I nod, a few memories coming to the forefront of my mind. We were always good at feeling what the other was doing, and acting from there. I listen to the music, ready to key myself into it, into the dance. A few more instruments pick up in the song, giving off an air of mystery and intrigue. The feeling is subtle, but distinctly there. I feel mental nudges from Luna, and move my hooves in flowing swirls and arches through the air. Eyes closed, I dance what I feel from the music, from Luna. Suddenly, Luna is at my side, right hoof connected to my left. I lean away, she mirrors. I sink down, so that it is as though Luna is balancing on one hoof. For a moment, she stops her wingbeats and lets her whole weight onto me. Then she gives herself a push so that she 'falls' hooves overhead backwards. We release our hold on each other, and I swoop over her as she catches herself from the air. She pirouettes, and I use a basic spell to form light and release it as sparkling tidbits of energy as I fly around her in great loops. She releases the spin and we spiral around each other in bouncing flight-leaps across the room. The group Luna spoke to finally joins in, and soon the air is full of pegasi making a new dance, and bringing an old dance back to life. Luna and I continue with them, giving them cues and hints and ideas, but mostly everypony does what they feel they should. And it is truly wonderful that way.

The song is a long one, and by the time it's done, Luna and I are out of breath, but full of excitement.

I land, laughing, next to Maclura and Jasmine, who clap ecstatically.

"What fun! Oh, by the night sky have I missed such revelries and I did not even know I felt so!" I exclaim, laughing still.

"Indeed, indeed, I do believe we've brought pegasi flight dancing back into popular view! It seems the art was nearly lost, but ah-ha, no more!" Luna does a little jump in glee.

"Yes, yes, we have made history young again and the air a dancer, and please let us do so again, it was most fun!" I rush words out of my mouth as though I won't soon have one.

"The next song; we must catch our breathe, the two of us!" Luna's smile is as wide as the world.

"Now, hold on you two, I think we'd like to dance with you two on the ground!" Jasmine bursts in. "The night would be no fun if we were separate the whole time!"

"Of course, of course, and the amusement shall not end! We can dance until the sun comes up!" I flutter happily for a moment. I catch Luna's eyes and we share another round of laughter. I don't care if we're loud, I don't care if we're bothering anypony, after all, if they aren't having fun by now I can hardly be to blame! I take a swig of punch, conveniently served to our table by a bowing, postulating server, and as the next bouncing beat begins, I turn to Luna, Jasmine, and Maclura, smiling in hope of a next dance. Jasmine giggles, grabs Maclura by the foreleg and pulls him, though quite willingly, to the dance floor. Luna and I chase soon behind them.

Wings flared, we start to dance.


	74. Chapter 73

Chapter 73

And then the world explodes.

I flinch as suddenly there is glass flying everywhere, ponies rushing toward me and Luna. I waste no time letting loose my fighting instincts, trading a blow with an attacker. Luna takes to the air, dodging what few pegasi there are. I buck out at a couple of earth ponies, clad in tuxedos and brandishing knives and swords. During a short lull, I finally pull out my own sword, which has until now hung dutifully at my side. I take long, arching swings at them, and they back off immediately. They know I'm incredibly deadly with it. I growl through my teeth, clenching the handle tightly. Before they can regroup, I throw a wave of energy at them. They're easily bowled over, and I quickly launch myself skyward.

Luna is doing her best to fight off the armed pegasi, unsurprisingly doing well. With the return of her magic, she's been far better at simple magic, like telekinesis. She's putting it to use now, wielding several stolen blades against her attackers. She's still far too weak to fight for long, though. I barrel into several, perhaps four, of the suit-wearing warriors. We tumble through the air, towards the marble floor. I can't tell if there are any civilians left, but it's unlikely these four will hit anypony. I shove them away from me and stop, almost pinpoint, and turn around. Instead of ramming myself once more into an enemy, I attack with a right hook, followed quickly with a left. That pegasi drops from the air, nearly unconscious, and I move quickly on to another. I hold no mercy for them, no compassion, save for what I need to hold back from truly harming them.

Luna swiftly renders unconscious a few of her own, and I finally get to her side. I hover close beside her, flitting around like a nervous, angry puppy. A puppy with wings, and a sword, and inherently angry magic. Yeah, that's exactly what I am.

Looking around, I see many of our guards on the ground and in the air, grouped off in battle with equally sized groups of the enemy. It's chaos down there. But it's organized chaos; I can see exactly where my ponies are strategizing against the offending party, where they're putting the situation to their benefit, and I am assured we will win.

"Knights."

"Yes."

"We need to get out of here, to minimize damage to the building and insure no citizen gets harmed. They're after me; I'll bait them out."

"Fine, but stay close. They're not going to _touch you_." Batting away some encroaching pegasi, all antsy to try to get at Luna, I clear enough air space for us to dash through one of the broken windows. I put up a loose wall of telekinetic energy, a very basic, weak shield, as we go through, just in case there's a trap waiting.

Thankfully, there wasn't, but I don't need to look behind us to know that we're being followed.

"Into the clouds!" I hear Luna shout. It's a secret message, basically meaning we're going to firm the clouds behind us, so that it creates a natural wall between the Moon Killers and us. I assume that's who this group is, who else could it be? They've sent relentless numbers of threats, pleadings, anything to get what they want, which I'll not allow.

We burst through a small bundle of clouds, spread them and solidify them with the smallest touch from our hooves. Being pegasi, they'll bust through the clouds or get around them eventually, but this buys us time. We can get a fair distance away before they spot us. Indeed, we're pushing ourselves, hurriedly, back towards the castle. Red Storm and his platoon meet up with us, unfortunately drawing the attention we had just managed to rid ourselves of.

"Sir! They've escaped the building, and are out into the gardens and surrounding area. Iron's Blaze said he saw them pulling out bows, long bows!" Storm calls as he approaches.

"Damn!" I swear under my breath. "Form a cloud storm, like we practiced. Since we've no arrows to fire back with, we'll trade Lightning with them!" As I speak the pegasi break into four groups of five, each forming a small, but growing storm cloud. Then, one from each group break away and begin to swirl the clouds, boosting their growth and encouraging lightning to form naturally. Luna and I hover a good fifteen winglengths above them. Not a moment too soon, the storm forms, sort of clicking into the state of being a storm. Every five lengths in layers and layers of circles, there is an opening for our guards to see down below us, to aim. The entire thing is perhaps thirty or forty lengths long in any direction. As they take up positions, the first arrows start to fly. The cloud is dense enough that the bolts don't go completely through, no, the arrowheads barely latch in. If they use any heavier ammunition, though, we could be in trouble. Luna forms a small pedestal for herself, so she can move the entire cloud fortress via her own will power. She lowers it a bit, for elevated accuracy, and moves it very close to the front the enemy has formed. Our pegasi take aim and start bucking lightning into the field of ponies. A few more groups of our pegasi join us, but they go with me to defend from the air. We form a front of our own, and start blocking incoming pegasi. I fight viciously. The longer this goes on, the angrier and less sympathetic I feel. We are continually driven back towards the miniature cloud fortress, only for us to push away from it. The cycle is like a beating; it seems to never end. I lose trace and track of all sense of time, losing myself to my anger. It is not yet rage, but the boiling point is inevitable tonight, I can feel it. I am frightened of myself, of what I could do if I lose myself completely again. But I will always choose to lose myself than lose Luna.

My moment of loss comes when I see one of my pegasi drop out of the air with a wailing scream. My eyes focus on him, on the heavy bolt buried in the space between his wings. I can't quite remember when or where, but I know I have suffered that kind of blow before, and it is literally crippling. Somepony tries to catch him, but he slips away from them, and falls heavily to the ground. I am unaware if he is alive, but that it. That's my breaking point. This keeps going far too far. This bloodshed is pointless. I lose myself then to that overwhelming thought.

I am quick to heat up, for my insides to become a fiery pit, and my extremities begin to glow and give off heat and smoke. And yet, I am still vaguely aware of myself. This isn't like the times before, when my mind was lost and I was nothing more than a war-bound animal. And it hurts. I am vaguely okay with this, because it is a reminder that I cannot lose myself any further.

Recklessly, I plow through entire swaths of pegasi enemies. I leave burn marks and bruises everywhere I touch them, and I make sure, very sure, to hit any that fall in my sight. My breath is pained and hot, like I swallowed smelted iron. As I take a fierce blow to my ribcage, I let out a huge plume of thick, puffy, black smoke. I roar in the faces of those who gang-jumped me, and I hear them cough as the smoke tears into their lungs. I am like a living volcano.

I deal hard punches to the five or so that are before me, then swoop in and out of enemy ranks, leaving a blinding trail of heavy smoke in my path. My guards, my clever guards, quickly take advantage of this new factor, flying in fast and hard where they know the enemy cannot see. Soon, many a pegasus are falling out of the air, coughing and wincing from burned lungs and broken wings. I laugh, columns of smoke forming in puffs. My anger becomes righteousness, and I power through numerous, perhaps uncountable, lines of enemies. Nopony can hit me, and if they can, they are not strong enough to leave any lasting marks. Within a small amount of time, between me and my guards, there are no more pegasi to be found opposing us in the sky. I bark a command for half the force to retreat to the cloud and for the other half to follow me. I don't know how I speak with these jets of smoke, verging on the point of becoming true fire, but they listen, unafraid, unresisting.

We swoop down to the ground forces, still shooting at the storm cloud. I put up a nearly fully formed shield, pushing arrows aside as we close in on the front. I inhale deeply, and let out a great stream of hot smoke into the faces and backsides of the front-most line. We land amongst them, throwing wild punches amongst the ranks of the enemy and the blackness of my rage. Few dare approach me, but I hold no reservations against charging them madly, bringing my fight to them.

Everything seems to be going perfectly, we are winning the fight, driving them back, losing little or none of our own force while whittling their confidence away. I am in search of a new group to challenge when I hear Luna's mental scream:

_**KNIGHTS! NO!**_

I feel her worry, her concern, horror, and pain, but I register it for only a moment before no less than four arrows find a place in my right side. I stumble, and in that moment, I find myself swarmed by armed ponies about to harm me. I cough out blood and tar-like air, preparing to fight more wildly than ever. They don't hesitate, leaping onto me, punching, kicking, slashing. I don't even manage to throw a single swing, and am already pinned to the ground. I feel the arrows' shafts snap, leaving the heads buried in my ribcage and stomach. I squirm, as it is all I can do.

As I feel a blade enter my stomach, gutting me, I scream, and this time, no smoke comes out. It is fire, red, violent fire that I emit. I flail, hooves meeting faces, burning them nearly _off_, pain being all I can feel. My righteousness falls away, my rage cools, it is pain that drives my motions. I instinctively push ponies away with my limited magic, I try to clutch my bleeding wound. I am bleeding out incredibly quickly. I can't even stand. I panic.

I start to cry, tears of boiling heat are what come out. I feel something strange taking over, like a tickling, tingling sensation over my skin. I don't understand, I'm numb, afraid, in pain. Vaguely, I feel somepony else coming towards me, and I can tell it's an enemy, and then I've had it. I can't stand it. Something new slides away, some blockage leaves me.

I burst into flames. Smoky, hot fire comes off me in bursts and bubbles of energy. I can feel my wounds trying to heal, but not quite as snappily as they would normally. I imagine that it takes a lot of energy to maintain a burning fire around me, and that is hindering my normally automatic regenerative ability.

I stand, weakly. I put my wings up, sending gusts of flame away from me. I hear screaming, indistinctly smell burning, but I can't seem to feel myself beyond the fire itself. I don't know if I'm hitting friend or foe, but I'm too afraid to care. Every spark of movement elicits a tremor of fear deep inside me. Part of me reflects that ponies are herd animals, and that when we feel alone, every instinct of self-preservation kicks in, causing us to abandon our normal personalities. That seems accurate. For a moment, I was truly alone in a battle for my life, so I can see how this reaction would, pun intended, ignite.

I waver, unable to stand firmly. But no one is close enough to notice, or to make an opportunity of it. Wait, no, somepony, a single pony comes forward. I hear them speak, unclearly at first, but then the words form:

"… win. You've caused us no small amount of harm, and we cannot continue. We demand only a safe retreat, and the allowance to collect our wounded." They stop talking. Why do they stop talking? Haven't they more to say? Wait, oh, yes. They want me to speak too.

"You may do so quickly. I shall allot you only a quarter hour to remove yourselves from this place. Anypony found armed here after that will be apprehended, with whatever level of violence needed to arrest them." I say, somehow. The pony leaves, quickly, and I continue to stand, unsure what to do from there. I close my eyes, but even behind my lids, there is light everywhere. Somewhere inside me, I recognize that I cannot go on being a living pyre, but I am unsure how to stop. I don't even know if it is that simple.

An unknown amount of time later, a cooling presence enters my fiery world. I know who this is. It is the world, isn't it? It must be, because I feel such powerful things for her that she cannot be anything small or insignificant. I cannot even say what it is that I feel for her, only that it is the most pure and innocent and overwhelming thing I can feel for anyone, and I truly only feel this way for her. She lands in front of me, and my vision turns blue-white, a glowing color, a sweet color. Much better than the red-white hazy emission of my fire. She speaks, but for the life of me, I can't understand her. Her words are melodies, though, her sentences are like whole songs, and they soothe me and the ache in my soul. I can't help but try to praise her.

"Ah, my world, thou art so bright and pure, thy light is the sweetest of flowers, may thee and thine bloom forever…" I murmur, my words gravelly, my voice broken. Finally, I feel my flames release, and I cool nearly instantly to a pony-normal temperature. I collapse.

And then my body erupts into a new flame, the flame of wounds left unhealed. I inhale, hissing in pain. I miscounted earlier, there are not only four arrows stuck into me, but seven. They cluster around my ribs, my stomach, and my flank. I gasp.

"Knights, you will be fine, I promise, I do, you will be fine, I swear it, relax, relax, shhh shhh." She's crying, trying to comfort me. "Just look me in the eyes, hold my hooves, you can do it, I promise, just relax and keep hold of me." She pulls me into her lap, into her arms, forces her hooves into mine.

"What's happening? I'm fine, I'm fine, don't worry…" I rasp.

"We have to take the arrows out… You're trying to heal over them, I..I.." She sobs. "Just hold me, and you'll be fine, hold on and don't let go, don't ever let go.." I nod, and hold her as tightly as my weak limbs will do. She holds me firmly with her magic as somepony removes the first of the broken arrowheads…


	75. Chapter 74

Chapter 74

I never lose consciousness during the hastily performed procedure. I have to hold on to Luna, so I force myself to stay awake. When it's done, I assume I am brought inside, because while I don't fall under, I don't really remember being transferred inside, and that is the next thing I am aware of. That, and Luna's ever present hooves wrapped in mine. She never lets go, not even for a second, not even to change position. Her grip never falters, never shifts, never varies. I am held perfectly in her grasp the entire time, however long that is.

"You are truly amazing." I keep hearing her say it. Over and over, like it's a mantra, like it's a religion. Does she mean me? I can't be amazing, not as amazing as her. She, she's perfect, incomparable, no one comes near her. Certainly not me. I am low before her, ever lower. I could never even reach as far as she. I will always place myself under her, reaching out, but never close enough. She's my religion. She's the moon and the stars in my heart, she's the wind in my lungs that make me fly, she's the cool, crisp feeling in my soul like I've woken up for the first time, brand new. She is my assurance of the good in the world, of the good in me. The world is bright because of her. I am alive because of her.

When I come around, more perfectly, she is still holding onto me, murmuring to herself, no longer crying, but her eyes are sore, red around the edges. I open my eyes to full openness, and whisper her name. Her attention is on me immediately.

"My Knights.." She says. "I was afraid you would not heal properly… Do you hurt, anywhere?"

"No. I'm perfectly wonderful."

"You most definitely are not. You've scars all over your side… We were unsure if your internal injuries were healed. We did not want to attempt a scan, what with the magic you were emitting earlier. A.. a doctor will likely need to do a physical examination, but they wanted to let you come about, well, better than previously. You… you took a lot damage, you know." She bites her lip, eyes low. "I tried to warn you, but I failed to do so quickly enough… Knights, I am so sorry that you have to go through all this for me… I.."

"Wait, wait, just stop, right there. I choose to do this. There is no 'have to'. True that your warning did not come as quickly as you'd have liked, but you did warn me, and I do believe it helped. I am only sorry that I lost myself after that.."

"Lost yourself?"

"I… it wasn't like a frenzy, but I was so frightened that I turned myself… off. Like… like a light, I was just gone, doing whatever felt good in the moment. I probably hurt a lot of ponies, didn't I? Every time I think I have this under my control, I prove myself wrong.."

"Knights, you did not injure a single pony who was not already aiming to harm you. Our forces moved away as soon as they felt you… 'going'. They said it was like a shift in the air, like the air itself was going to catch fire. They all thought it was coming from you, and, well, not a single one of them has not heard how fearsome you can be. Now, don't take that as they ran away from you. They all said it like they were giving you space to 'do your thing'. They had previously been rushing to your aid. You should have seen the enemies faces… one minute they're being swarmed, next they're alone on the field, and then suddenly there is fire and ash everywhere about them! They were so confused, and they certainly learned a lesson about pushing you about. Serves them all right, too."

"You know I don't _like_ hurting them. I do it because I must."

"I know, but… I cannot help but feel they all deserved it, and not for selfish reasons. Well, it is definitely for selfish reasons, but not typical self-preservation reasons."

"Heh, what do you mean?"

"I mean that they hurt you, and I was not in a position where I could help you, at all! I would that I could have, but you gave them the comeuppance they sorely needed. I cannot stand that you get hurt so often, and for my sake. We are meant, I think, to protect each other.. and I have not been able to rise to be your equal. I did better, this time, but not good enough. Not nearly good enough!" She turns her head from me, angry at herself.

"One day, we'll be equals again, I'm sure of it. But I think you're wrong about who doesn't do good enough. But that's just me.."

"We shall forever disagree about this, shan't we?"

"I do believe it is so." I nod, closing my eyes. Soon after, a knock is at the door, followed by the entrance of a number of doctors, one of which is Jasmine. Gone from her face is her makeup, no longer is she in her gala gown, and her hair is tied up in a ponytail rather than resting in a bun. The other doctors look much the same, of course, but I rather hate that Jasmine's Gala night was ruined by yet another escapade. I vaguely remember helping Maclura fight off a few ponies before taking wing. I'm glad she's okay, but I suddenly feel awful for having left her so easily, forgetting her like she didn't matter at all. I mumble a hello to them all.

"Hey, Knights. How are you feeling?" She asks, pleasant.

"I don't feel any pain, only soreness. And tired, I am quite tired."

"Understandable, you were giving off an enormous amount of magical and physical energy. It suggests that you were drawing energy from your environment too, which is always taxing on the nervous system. You'll likely feel worn out for several days, to perhaps a few weeks. What about your side?"

"Just… stiff. I assume that's scar tissue, though."

"Mmhmm. You were already healing when Luna and several others removed the arrows, and reopening the wound when you were so low on the magic that _normally_ heals you caused them to… sort of rush the job. You healed up fine, but the tissue did not convert back to typical muscle and skin tissues. These are scars you'll probably have for the rest of your life." She says sadly. I slowly swing my head around to look at my right side. There are.. divots in my side, seven in all. Three just behind my right front leg, two in an almost straight line along my stomach, and two more dotted on my flank, around my cutie mark. They're uneven, and, again, stiff. I stretch my right legs, and am not meant with pain, per se, but it is uncomfortable. "There's not really anything we can do about them. They'll fade with time, but… the depth will never go away, and the fur will likely never sit quite right again. You should retain full mobility, though, as there was no real loss of muscle. Then again, these spots may become something akin to pressure points, an Achilles heel, if you will." She grimaces.

"It's fine." I say. "It's fine. As long as they don't bother me too badly, I suppose I don't mind them." I smile.

"You're a fool, Knights. I guess that's an endearing quality, though." Jasmine says with a roll of her eyes. "My associates would like to perform a physical examination, just to be sure you're really healed. Is that alright with the two of you?" Luna and I nod, after sharing a look. "Then, Luna, please come with me while they get that done." She stands up from her chair and follows quietly out the door, with a single pause and a look back before continuing.

"I'm doctor Placebo, I'll be heading this examination. We're mostly going to poke and prod you…"

And it continued on from there. They had me stand, had me walk, had me hover, touched me all over my now scarred right side, with varying degrees of pressure to test the sensitivity. For now, it seems that they aren't sensitive spots, and they decided it was less likely than previously assumed that they would become sensitive. I'll need to stretch a little more than usual, but walking everyday will help keep the scar tissue limber. They let me go after only half an hour of discussion and note taking. Luna is waiting with Jasmine, and surprisingly no Maclura. I realize he's likely tending to 'business' matters with our guard. I walk over, feeling loose after the little exercise I had with the doctors. I realize we must have been in a guest room not too far from Luna's own room, because we're in the hallway. I can see the turn to go to the room from here. I harrumph to get their attention, and immediately both mares are in front of me.

"So, how'd it go?" Jasmine asks, no longer the doctor, but the waiting-room friend.

"Swell. You're right, I have full mobility, but, we think they're not going to become pressure sensitive, at least not painfully. There's something like a thirty percent chance they will, but we're quite doubtful about it, really. I'm good to go."

"We are glad. We were just discussing what happened… Celestia was not pleased. She is more furious than ever. She wants to see all four of us as soon as possible, and we are only waiting on Maclura now." Luna says. "She says she wants to put an end to all this, and, I can't say I disagree. This is so very stupid, and taxing on so many ponies."

"I agree. If we can brainstorm a way to get this to stop, finally, I'm all for it. I'd stay awake a hundred days or more to see it through.." I huff.

"Indeed. Maclura will be along shortly. He's taking care of the guard matters. Nopony's died yet, but several were in critical condition. After we're done with Celestia, he and I will be back in the hospital wing."

"That's very kind of you both; it's above and beyond you're normal jobs."

"I live to serve, Knights, and I serve the hurt. It really is my pleasure making ponies heal." She says passionately, genuinely.

We sit in silence for several minutes, until a tired looking Maclura comes trotting down the hall.

"Here I am, sorry, I got stuck holding some poor mare down while some unicorn doctors were un-cursing her. It was awful." He shakes his head. "She's expected to make a full recovery, though." Luna sighs.

"Well, I am glad for that much. Our guard were very brave this eve, I could not be more proud of how well they did. We shall have to reward them for such. For now, my sister needs us. Let us go." Luna leads the way, and the three of us follow shortly behind.

Soon enough, we're in our usual meeting room, the fake coffee shop in the castle. Celestia is drinking an iced chai, talking with Alexander. They're very serious looking, but appear to be amiable towards each other. When they see us coming they magick some chairs for us, and ask the staff to leave. Celestia pulls a ginseng tea out for Luna, like she had already had it prepared. We sit, the four of us, at a round table, like we're preparing for war. I hope to the stars we aren't.

Celestia takes a deep breath and releases it.

"I am sure you feel the same as I; this situation must end. It is getting to the point where I can barely hide it from the papers, and I would hate to expose our problems to the media when you wanted privacy for the first few years of your return, Luna. It is only because of a different uproar that I was able to keep it covered this time. If this debacle gets any bigger, the public will have to know, and I am uncertain as to how they will react. I had to lie to my personal student, even, to keep this sealed.. But it is no matter. We are going to sit here until we can figure a way to stop this. If we truly must engage in a civil war… Then we shall have to do so. But I am certain we can solve this without anymore violence, if only we think on it.

You are all very clever, well informed of the situation, and strive for harmony. Surely there is a trick we can pull to make this happen." She takes a sip of her chai. "Does anypony here have _any_ ideas?"

Silence abounds.

Jasmine coughs. "W-what if we take notes? Listing out the things we know may help us keep everything important in mind." Celestia nods, and pulls a pen and some paper from the air with her magic.

"What do we know?"

"They are distrusting of anypony close to Luna." Alexander states, flatly. "And they appear to very nearly worship Celestia." Celestia scribbles them down, under a 1 and a 2.

"They honestly think this is for the best. They don't think that they're in the wrong." Luna says. "They are not convinced that Nightmare Moon is no longer a part of me."

Celestia hesitates, but writes it down, under 3, with subtitles a and b.

"They're very willing to harm civilians, if they get in the way." Jasmine says. We all take a moment, remembering Mary.

"They're well organized. And not easily tricked." I say. They really are well trained, considering they're normal citizens, who presumably have had no real military experience. Celestia 'mmhmm's.

When there is silence again, Celestia looks up. "That can't really be all we know about this, can it?"

"Well, we also know there are a lot of these ponies. This even proves it." Maclura says after a moment. Celestia writes that down with a nod, making that seven items on our list.

"And they have a way inside the castle, or used to. They at least know their way around." Jasmine says. "And none of the names you got from the captured ponies, all those months ago, matched those who'd ever served or had family that served in the castle, right?" Item 8 and 9 on the list.

"Correct." Luna says.

There is silence again.

"They respected the power play you gave them, Celestia." I say after a while. "Those few you spoke to.. they listened to you, sort of slowly at first, when you assured them you believed Luna." I stop talking, the gears in my head turning. I think I have an idea. "I think I have an idea."

"Do tell." Celestia says, everypony leaning in.

"It may involve… some fooling around with legalities."

"I will hear it out, if it will assist my sister and by extent the ponies of Equestria." She says earnestly.

"Well, alrighty then." I take a breath, not quite sure how to say this.

"We're going to temporarily make Luna the monarch of Equestria."


	76. Chapter 75

Chapter 75

Two weeks later, I walk with seven other ponies through the dark streets of Canterlot, hoods on, swords by everypony's sides. These past weeks have been spent attempting to get the Moon Killers' attention, calling for a meeting to discuss things peacefully. We employed several tactics to ensure they knew that we meant only for talk. After the devastating damages done to both sides, we hoped they'd see our side. The letter we eventually received explained that we would indeed be allowed an audience with the Council of the Moon Killers and gave us instructions on how to find one of their safe houses. We were allowed one hour to get there, when we received the letter in the middle of the night, and no more. If we miss our deadline we'll not be allowed an audience for a great while.

I look to my right. Luna has a stony face. I look to my left. Maclura is shifty, uncomfortable. The city is built perfectly for ambush. I understand his unease.

We arrive, and give our special password to the pony standing outside. She grits her teeth and lets us in. We walk downstairs into a large basement area, where dozens of ponies are waiting for our arrival. The eight of us stand in two rows of four. Luna, Maclura, Alexander, and myself are up front, and four others behind us.

"We've come for our audience with your council. Are you truly greeting us with swords extended for this meeting held in trust of you?" I call out, emotion far from my voice.

"It was a mistake to come here with your precious monster guarded only by seven ponies. Did you actually think we'd hold audience with her?" One of them calls back. I scoff.

"Perhaps. I trust that your council ponies are actually here?" I ask. All we need is the high-up's attention. If they aren't here…

"Indeed. Only to hold witness to your end, though. We held no intention of ever letting you leave alive." They all sneer at us, but we've an ace up our sleeves.

"Would you really attack the sole monarch of Equestria?" One voice speaks from our ranks. Confused, the gathered Moon Killers look at each other, as though their neighbor should know what was going on.

"Who spoke such stupidity?" The one asks, upset.

"Ex-Princess Celestia of Equestria, daughter of Earth and Sky, previously the Alicorn of the Sun." She steps forward as she speaks, revealing her cotton candy pink mane, no longer its ethereal pastel flowing shape, but mundane hair draped across her back. Her horn and wings are still there, but diminished, as she herself is returned to a 'normal' pony size. "I have given my sister full reign of Equestria, as I believe she is fit to do so, and in a ploy to get you to see that truth." Everypony gasps as they realize what she's done.

Luna pulls down her own hood, and it reveals her mane, no longer a depiction of the night sky alone, but a fusion of night and day. The pastel of Celestia's mane dances through Luna's own like auroras used to dance in the north. Her wings lift from her side, revealing they are larger, longer, than they once were. Similarly, her horn has extended, though her height remains the same. "I have given to her my alicorn powers, and as you can see, she remains in charge of her faculties.. my sister is not a Nightmare anymore, but her own self, good and pure. She will strive, as I have strived, for harmony, for peace, and for equality everywhere." Four ponies shove their way up front, to stand before their worst fears.

"Sh-she forced you to do this!" One of them sputters.

"Never, she would never do such a thing. Cast a truth field. I will say it again and again and _again _until you understand." She affirms. One of them, outraged, casts a truth field immediately. For a moment, Celestia is silent. But when she speaks, her voice is like solid gold. "I have relinquished my place on the throne of Equestria because I truly believe that my sister is worthy of the position herself." She says, every ounce of pride evident in her voice. Every single stallion and mare in the room stands with his or her mouth agape. Confused, they don't know what to believe. On one hoof, their favored princess is basically telling them to believe in her sister, the one they grew up fearing and loathing. On the other hoof, there's all that belief they were raised with, telling them, hey, our worst enemy is right here in front of us!

The confusion in the room is nigh on tangible.

Luna is the one to break the silence.

"I understand you. I, I have not always been the right or good princess in the past. I was wrong, and to be true, I was for a time evil. I truly was. But I wish to be honest with you, and I wish you to believe me when I speak. This is why we called this council.

You see, I am no longer that mare. I have been purged of my darkness, my badness. There is no more of that evil mare within me, and I shall never allow her to come back. I have looked to my sister for my example, and before her, I looked to our parents. From them, I learned the goodness of the world, and I learned that within myself, I desire to protect that goodness. All I have ever desired is harmony, as has Celestia. She has given me this gift to prove it to you.

I say to you now that I will pardon you for all you have done to my guard and me. There will be no public or official record of the events you inspired, and there will be no reprimand save perhaps what is needed for repairs to the castle and it's grounds. There will be no arrest made, nor any physical punishment here and now. I ask only that you come to understand the truth about me, and cease your attempt to end an evil that no longer exists. I beg of you, to accept my offer, and to accept my truth." With that, she kneels down, showing that she trusts them. She has put her life in their hooves. The ball is in their court, and so this is ultimately their decision. There are no more places for us to intercede. No more tricks to rely on.

For a moment, the room is silent, all eyes on the kneeling figure of Luna. The council of four pulls back, murmuring to each other, trying to figure out what to do. While they bicker, one of the mares steps forward. She is vaguely familiar. I recognize her. It's the cream pony.

"I…" She starts, then stops. "I believe you. I can no longer deny the feeling that this was wrong… I know I was wrong. We were all wrong. You really are just Luna again. If you are our monarch now… I accept you as such." Luna looks up at her, just in time for the cream mare to bow deeply. Soon, the whole room, including the council, is bowing just as deeply.

"Thank you. My first act as monarch is to return the country to a diarchy. We were meant to rule together, sister." Luna says. She returns to Celestia her magic, and I smile, but not for obvious reasons. Luna's form shrinks a bit, and Celestia's grows. Soon, they are as they were only an hour ago. The ponies in the room all smile as the sisters hug. I think they really understand who Luna is now. At least, they know her better, and they know her for what she is, and that is a damn good mare that embodies the virtues of this country. "We shall leave you now, but we hope that you will spread this event to the rest of your party. We will be in touch with you." Luna says.

"Thank you for your understanding." Celestia follows up.

They don't say anything, they only nod and smile and look around each other and talk. We show ourselves out. However, as we walk down the roads of Canterlot, back to the castle, the cream pony comes running up behind us.

"Wait!"

"Yes?" I ask, suddenly defensive again.

"I… I wanted to thank you." She says.

"W.. What for?" I am very worried about this.

"My ancestors, our ancestors, compelled their genetic lineage and any initiate therein, to forever be devoted to this cause, until it was resolved. They thought the resolution was the end of Luna, but they were wrong. And… And now I can be my own mare… The compulsion spell forced every single on of us to constantly think and worry about this issue. We weren't allowed to tell anypony about it either. In a sense, you've freed us. From our ridiculous duty, and from our slavery to our predecessors whimsy. I want to thank you for that. And now you know that it wasn't just pure belief, but something more. Some of us always doubted the movement, but the compulsion…" She looks each of us in the eyes. "Thank you. Truly, thank you!" She skips down the road, back to her home, truly like a mare freed.

"I don't believe it…" Celestia says. "They magically created a form of Obsessive Compulsive Disorder… a _thousand years ago_." She is slack jawed, in awe, and horrified.

"You know what this means, though? We have done more good than we thought we had!" Luna exclaims. "Ah, tonight we have truly pulled off a miracle!" She squeals happily, and takes to the sky, abandoning the guards and her sister for a moment.

To think it was so easy, after all this time. Funny, because all it took was an illusion and a temporary power play and a truth spell to set things right. Because transferring alicorn magic apparently doesn't alter the alicorn's physical form. All we had to do was show a humble, honest Celestia, and an almighty, honest Luna. Without any form of magic spell, save for an illusionary form for the two of them to wear, and without any violence, we stopped a cult movement in a single night. With a simple trick in the right place, and complete honesty elsewhere, we probably stopped a civil war.

Back at the castle, I am spreading the good news to the Lunar guards, be they injured or healthy. We all rejoice. The guard can relax, the castle can finally be more open at all hours, no longer need we be on edge. Luna can be out and about freely, I need not be velcroed to her side because of force of situation. Everywhere I step is like walking on clouds! The weight is lifted, the burden is taken, and life can finally start again!

And yet… I look at the future, and though I claim no power of divination, I do not feel at ease about the coming nights. I feel as though this is only the calm before the storm, and yet I cannot say why. There is no logical reason for it, nothing that might hint at this feeling, and yet it exists. I worry, but with no need, or so it seems. I hope to the stars I'm wrong. Because this feeling is a darker tangle of worry than before… And I do not feel prepared to face it.

**Author's note: WOAH that's the end of the Moon Killer's arch, and we get to go into the finale! Sorry I have been away for so long, but here we are, you know? School got in the way, but such is life. Besides, I promised this would end, and I keep my promises! Thankfully, though, this still isn't the end! We've got one more arch to fulfill, and it's the thing I've been building up to this whoooooole story. We're in the process of moving, and so during our car ride, I found the time to type out these past four chapters, and now I get to finalize the blue prints for the last run. I hope you still enjoy, and sorry for this last chapter being the shortest. I couldn't bear to stretch it anymore than I thought it could and still be strong, you know? Regardless, anticipate more chapters fairly soon! **

**I'd also like to take this time to thank any and all of you who've stuck around this nearly whole year since posting anything substantial. This story is two and a half years old, somehow! I started it my junior year of high school, and here I am through my first year as a freshman in college! I'm sorry it took so long to get this far, but better late than never, eh? We're here now, and we're so close to the ending. I'm excited, and I hope you all are too. I never would have gotten here, we never would have explored Knights' world like this, if you hadn't joined me in this little artistic quest. Really, you guys' supporting me, asking me to not stop until it was the proper time, it really helped me keep going. When I was at school, perusing old files on this computer, running across this story, wondering if I could really do it… Thinking about you guys made me want to keep going. I don't know when you did, but you guys became the heart of this story, and I want you to know that. So thank you, a million times, thank you!**


	77. Chapter 76

Chapter 76

My wing drapes over Luna's back as she sleeps peacefully, her mind in the dreaming. I try to understand how she can basically leap through time to tonight to stand guardian to everypony's dreams. She said that it was something like, 'the dreaming is outside of time, but we connect to it when we sleep' and 'I have the gift to enter it at will, and alter it where other ponies connect' and I still honestly don't get it. But I understand that she's performing a sacred duty as she lies next to me, and that I get the honor of watching over her while she does so.

It is currently very warm and bright outside, and we are well into the start of summer. All has been well since our final encounter with the previously named Moon Killers. Their order has disbanded, and drifted back across the country to where their lives were waiting for them. Several of them have actually joined into the Lunar Guard, a remarkable thing in itself. Everypony was surprised.

All is well. But the creeping feeling that accompanied me at the end of that night is still here, and has grown to a horrible, crushing feeling, as though my lungs were encased in stone. Luna only feels it through me, and she cannot explain it. She feels it is unwarranted, but she has not dismissed it as folly. She says she trusts my instincts, and I'll be honest, her trust in me is elating. Yet my elation does little to quell or kill my nagging horror that something awful is going to happen.

So I stay, ever close to Luna, right where I belong. As the sun rises to it's highest height in the middle of the sky, I can feel it. I can feel the moon, it's direct opposite, below the earth, waiting for it's time to shine. Luna thinks our bond has grown strong enough that I have regained this sense, but I can't help but feel we're not as close as we used to be, but once more I have no memory of us being more. It's like it's not an option, and in truth, I still can't imagine any other option. It's that great big blank spot in my mind that comes around whenever I start thinking too much about certain things. I'm starting to recognize it more and more, but I feel like I'll never be rid of it. It is entirely upsetting and infuriating, because it's immaculately _there_, constantly blocking specific thoughts and then erasing those specific thoughts seconds after I have them. And I know they are specific thoughts because I have had multiple mind-reading ponies check, Luna, Celestia, and Alexander being the topmost three. They all know what it is I am not allowed to think, and they say I've made progress, and I feel like I have, but at the same time this wall is an infinite ocean in the way of what I want. How does one cross infinity? They can't. I can't.

I shake my head. I get powerful headaches from even thinking about it. And I'm not even thinking the specific thoughts, just about the problem. When my mind clears it's painful fog, I have only whispers of memory of the mental event.

The room is peaceful and still for perhaps twenty minutes, until Luna suddenly jerks upright, leaping right out of bed, looking like she wants to wail.

"No!" She cries, eyes wide and mad, afraid and concerned. I am immediately concerned and in complete-battle mode.

"What is it, what's wrong?" I ask, holding her face in one hoof.

"I.. I must see my sister, we must go to her at once." I nod, and she teleports us, in a torrent of emotionally charged magic, to Celestia. She elder sister sits, looking out her window mournfully.

"Celestia, please tell me you feel him too." She states, flatly, almost angrily.

"Of course." She replies in a whisper.

"Then what are we to do? We no longer wield the elements; are we to fight him outright? That was disaster last time…." I want to ask her who 'he' is, but I know that this is too important to interrupt.

"No. Twilight and her friends bear the elements, and they will take care of this problem."

"Lady- I mean, Twilight and her friends do not even know who Discord is nor are they in possession of the elements, how will they handle him?"

"I will bring them here to both inform them and give them the elements. Please, all will be well, Luna."

"Sister.. I do not feel comfortable leaving this in the hooves of other ponies. You know I am a problem solver and an action taker.. I do not think I can sit by and.. let somepony else do this for me, for us. As much as I trust Twilight and company, for _all _they have done, I wish to help as well, I wish to be involved…" As Luna speaks, I rest a hoof on her shoulder in support. I may not understand this entirely, but I know how she feels.

"Luna, I know. But… I must test and put my trust in Twilight. Her destiny is approaching, and I must make sure she is prepared for it. I feel that I need to give her the freedom to do this, especially because she and her friends are the only ones who can do this anyway." When she speaks, she sounds like she is quoting, or relaying orders. It is very plastic, very flat, in some areas, but also strangely emotional in others. Luna is very still, obviously thinking. When she looks up, I see regret but resignation.

"I see. Knights and I shall return to my chambers, then, and await further news. I, heh, should probably also explain things." She says, looking at me. Celestia nods, but doesn't say anything. We leave silently, and Luna wastes no time filling me in. "Do you know anything of the statue of Discord?"

"No. I think I've seen it, but I can't seem to remember it."

"That makes sense. Well, Discord is Celestia and my uncle. A long time ago he was just an alicorn, but after a great.. loss.. he started to go mad. At the time, he ruled Equestria, preparing it for my sister and I, who were the rightful leaders. He couldn't hold his sanity long enough to properly relinquish his reign, and so we had to, in essence, wrestle it from him. He used his alicorn magic, by then twisted to something more than it was and less than equine, to terrorize the nation. We… fought him hoof-to-hoof first, a great alicorn duel, but he is our senior, and we stood no chance when he had no mercy in his heart. We were thankful that his whimsies only called for utter chaos, and not something more sinister, like mass death. Regardless, he had to be stopped. He took the planetary system and threw it out of balance, made physics run backwards, literally, and generally just caused a great deal of damage. Unable to stop him with our own power, my sister and I did some researching, and found one of the many vast, magical safeguards of this world, the Tree of Harmony. We took from it the tools we needed to end his reign, though the Tree would likely have done so over time itself. The tools we took are the elements of harmony. By basically syncing ourselves with them, we gained a sort of symbiotic relationship. We had a similar goal, after all, so it was fairly easy. The elements chose us, three each. Together, all eight of us, for the elements were sentient then, stood against Discord. Our combined magic and will for there to be balance easily overpowered him, but instead of destroying him, we opted to keep him safe, and buy him time to regain his sanity. A couple hundred years later, you and I met. In the time between his defeat and our meeting, Celestia and I learned, through scoping his imprisoned mind, that Discord had purposefully, permanently rid himself of any memory pertaining to his past life along with his physical transformation. In a way, my uncle is dead, and there is a strange madpony trapped in the stone outside." She pauses to look out a window at the garden, and the labyrinth. She looks back at me.

"And with my sister and I no longer synced to the elements, our original spell has been deteriorating. Today, it has broken. He is free, and will try to reignite his kingdom of madness. My sister and I can no longer face him with any sense of likelihood of us winning. Even on a pause, so to speak, his power is far more vast than ours. We must leave it to the mares who stopped Nightmare Moon, the current wielders of the elements. Only they can stand against him, and only if their bond is strong enough. I do not doubt them."

"Wow. I could never have guessed such a thing. I don't remember you ever telling me before now, either."

"I suppose I forgot. How does one broach that topic, especially considering I never thought it would affect you, or anypony, ever? But it is important now, and we may yet be affected."

"He wouldn't come after you specifically, would he?"

"He may, he may not. I cannot say. With no memory of me as his niece, but as his enemy, it is hard to say if he will send forces here or approach us himself, or if he will even respond to our existence. He is mad, after all."

"I do not feel well about this.." I murmur, the feeling I've had all this time doubling it's efforts to make me uncomfortable.

"I daresay you predicted this, Knights. I do not know how, though. Usually, predictions and visions and the like are felt through the dreaming, and I know you do not sleep anymore, so… so… the part of your mind that accesses the dreaming began to do so constantly, all the time, in tiny doses of all-encompassing knowledge, which you then registered as a physical feeling of discomfort!" Luna's voice rises as she speaks, a great revelation or realization overtaking her. "Not realizing what this feeling meant, of course you could not have channeled it to come to know exactly what would happen, only that something _would_ happen! How could I not have seen this sooner? We can be such a fool sometimes, failing to see what is before our own eyes? Hmmph, tis so silly!" She scoffs at herself.

"Hey, now, how did you know I.. don't.. sleep?" I ask.

"I have not seen you in my dreams for months, unless you were only a pale imitation. And that was when I had my own dreams, for now I am in everypony's dreams who need me. Of course I knew, Knights." She says, shaking her head but smiling. "I understand why you sacrificed some of your mortality, but in the long run, it was a bit.. vain, futile. Your trade of need to sleep and eat to set up a magical system that feeds off itself was in the long run, needless. We solved the problem that spurred you to do so far more easily than anypony could have predicted. And now I shall have you for less time than ever before… but I am glad to have you at all. I am without direction when I do not have you with me, Knights. So I shall simply have to hope you give me strong enough hints of where to go for the years when you are gone from me. And… I have to convince myself that this is alright. It isn't fair, really, that I cannot have your companionship for as long as my life is when you and I are so… perfect for each other." By the time she is done, there are tears in my eyes and hers. "But, let us have enough of that. We will have many years to be sad together, and so few in which to be happy." She motions for us to continue, and we do. We walk in companionable silence, down hallway after hallway. After some time, though, we notice that none of these hallways are taking us where we want to go, and that less and less are they familiar.

And more and more my warning feeling is rising to the forefront of my awareness, every instinct kicking me in the face and telling me to react, somehow. I need to run, need to kick, to punch, escape, get out and get out quickly with Luna. But I also feel like it's impossible, that we're about to experience something.. something unavoidable.

As a chuckle begins to rise out of nowhere, as Luna whispers in a frightened, childlike voice, "No…", as the feeling reaches a state of overload, I get the terrible thought that our lives are going to change here.


	78. Chapter 77

Chapter 77

The chuckle rises, not in pitch or speed, but in volume. The hallway, now appearing to be stone lit by archaic torchlight, opens into a cavernous room, and the chuckle fills it. Nervously, the two of us make our way to the center, and stand back to back, heads, eyes, and ears moving all around. The chuckle disappears.

"Discord.." Luna murmurs. Then, suddenly, but as if he were always there, he's there. He's a mish-mash of creatures, lion and eagle and dragon and goat and goodness, I don't even know.

"You called?" He giggles hysterically. "No, of course you didn't. I'm here because you messed up, and now I get a second chance." Chess boards and pieces pop out of nowhere, dancing around. "And, I've got a plan. Imagine that, me! With a _plan!_" The chess boards are replaced by what appear to be blueprints, hundreds and hundreds of papers, everywhere, all at once. We trip over them, and sprawl on suddenly empty floor. He picks Luna up by her arms, holding her like a child might hold a puppy. "And you're a very important part of my plan, see, I knew Celestia wouldn't interfere, she's so predictable you know, but you were something I couldn't account for! I hold little stock in her precious six pony mares and their magic necklaces, after all, they're only mortals! I'll play with them, break them apart, and then they won't work together, and then their cute little pony solution won't work! Oh yes, I'll play with them, but when they break, I'll have the whole world again!" He spins around gleefully, Luna in his grasp. I chase after, trying to more or less retrieve her, but Discord keeps dodging out of hoofreach.

"And my plan for you is pretty much the same, except much more explicit in detail!" He finally sets her down, strangely gentle, and taps her on her nose. I jump in front of him, very angry.

"And what sort of plan is it that you have for us?" I say angrily. He grins, and leans back, tapping his finger on his chin.

"I'm going to play games with you, with both of you, and when I'm done, you're going to be so broken, that not even Celestia can put you together again. You are going to be so broken that you'll be happy, Knights." He leans in close, and I scurry back, not trusting him. "And then you're going to _die_." Luna gasps, I grit my teeth.

"Mmhmm, one way or another, it'll happen. Who knows, I may not even have to do it myself, eh, Luna? Oh, and don't worry, I'm not going to play games with the others like I'm going to play with you. Here, we're all made of sterner stuff, eh? We're going to play nitty-gritty. OH, but first, maybe I _should_ take care of those six, hmm? Well, let me do that before we start here." He snaps his fingers, and splits in two. He winks at himself, then both of them snap at each other with more winking accompanying the snappy points, and then the new one disappears in a short, weak flash of light. "Now where were we?"

"You want to play a game with us." Luna says. I briefly wonder why she even responded.

"Oh, yes, of course. And we need to establish the rules." He grins, snaps his fingers, and just like that, Luna is gone. I inhale with a terrible horrified stutter and get ready to scream, but Discord is suddenly there, holding my lips together with fingers that can't be exerting the force necessary to do so.

"Now, now, don't do that. You'll be breaking one of the first rules." I look at him with a morbid tenseness. "Like the others, I'll be sending you through a labyrinth, but I will tell you outright that it's full of tests and puzzles. They're all for you, Knights. Luna is, in essence, incapacitated. She can't influence this game whatsoever. It's all up to you to- oh hold this will you," -suddenly I am holding my own lips shut and cannot remove my hooves from my face- ", It's all up to you to make or break the game for your team. First rule of the labyrinth, you cannot speak Princess Luna's name. Easy, right? Mmhmm. Second, You cannot use your wings, and as such I'll confiscate them." True enough, my wings disappear from my back. "I'll give you your magic, but you don't get your ever so important channel device. You get to figure that out yourself. Thirdly, no weapons, I'm taking those too." My sword, pommel and all, disappears as well. "And lastly, I'll give you a little incentive. There is a powerful spell on you, Knights, from long, long ago, one that has done great damage to your very soul. Normally I don't care about things like feelings, or, eh, souls, ick!, but yours is a special case. If you solve this puzzle, if you pass this test, there is a great reward for you. I won't be so kind as to tell you what that reward is, only that it's rare and special, and even I have to respect it, a little. I'm going to remove the magic that binds you so, and then you'll uncover your own greatest secret." As I finally am able to remove my hooves from my mouth, I look up to see his eyes glowing a terrible, infected-looking yellow.

I am encompassed in his colorless magic, and I feel if tear through me, scratching and clawing away at parts of me until I am raw. I don't realize I'm floating above the ground until I feel his magic drop me. Breathing heavily, although feeling incredibly light, I look around, but the hodge-podge isn't anywhere to be seen. I stand, already missing my wings. Their weight is gone, as well as my ability to fly. Then again, I'm not so sure only their weight is gone.. It's as if something that was clogging my brain is simply gone. He said there was magic on me, but I thought I already knew that. Wasn't it when Celestia transported me from my last life to this one that all the spells on me previously intermixed with my being, that I was altered forever? They couldn't investigate for fear of further damaging me, so how did Discord isolate the problem and _remove it_ all in a single go?

I feel no different, beyond the new weightlessness. I wonder if he did anything other than mess me up. Well, with my self inspection coming up with few results, I decide it's time to go after Luna, and solve this damn labyrinth. I look about, and where once I was in a large cavern, I am now in a small, six-by-six room, with an open door hallway leading into darkness. I sigh, shake myself, and walk with purpose into the dark. It isn't long until my vision is claimed by shadow, and I am feeling the floor with my hooves before stepping. I try to think of how to help the situation along, because it takes at least three times longer to take a single step now, and I hate making Luna wait. Thinking of Luna, why is it that a rule that I can't say her name? I have nopony to talk to here, no need to say it. Unless of course there will be an upcoming situation wherein I find somepony to talk to. I'm not sure if I like that idea. Anyway, I need to think of a way to produce at least a little light. I can walk around outside on a new moon's eve, with the even the slightest of starlight to bring form to the world, so if I can make even that much it would be perfect. I have my magic at my disposal, but nothing with which to channel it. Think, think! How do earth ponies use magic? It's an unconscious thing they do with their magic, it's their dexterity and strength. That doesn't help me at the moment. Unicorns have their horns that channel their magic, and pegasus' magic is contained mostly in their wings with some contained in their hooves. Surely there's a way to use my ability that I'm missing. What does every single pony have in common? I close my eyes, and even in the complete darkness I feel it helps me to think. I lie down, I might as well if I'm not moving. What does every pony have that they don't even think about? What does magic move through? Well, in a unicorn, besides their whole body, it's concentrated by will in the horn. What's so special about a horn, anyway? It's just a big old bone sticking out of their foreheads. Wait. Wait! Bones, of course!

I remember now, Luna once said that magic doesn't literally flow through veins, but in ponies' bones! In the hooves of earth ponies and pegasi, in the wings and horns of pegasi and unicorns, respectively! So, how do I concentrate my magic like an earth pony with the results of a unicorn spell? I could use my hooves? I know the feel of my magic. I know it well. It's like sandpaper, but warm and gentle. I know how it feels when I force it through my pommel and focus it there. It feels like it's constricting itself, like the pommel is a part of me and it too is being hugged and squeezed tightly. I focus first on the feeling of my magic itself, and I slowly become aware of it, all over my body, centered in my ribs and spine. I pull it, somehow, down into my legs, and I feel it pooling. Which is not what I need. I need to concentrate it, form it, or something. I've never been good at the rationalization of doing this, only the casting of my weak spells. It's always been partly instinctive.

There's more I need to do, but what? The casting of light is more or less focusing or pressuring magic and then releasing it slowly outside my control. It's like making a little fire, but the magic is burning itself, so to speak. Besides which it's much more efficient than an actual fire. I'm getting off topic. I need to put my magic under pressure… I start to sort of _shove_ my magic into the bottom of my hooves. I feel the build up, the collection of the energy inside the large bones of my limbs. Now to release it slowly… Normally, once inside the pommel, my magic sort of listens to my will and just does what I need it to. This is the most important part of a channel device, really, to lend control to the magic. Using my hooves as my channel device, my magic is not quite.. responding. Like it's fighting my will to simply flow outward slowly. Like I'm fighting myself.

After struggling for several minutes, I give up and stomp my hooves angrily.

"Stars above!" I yell. I'm flooded with anger. "Of all the stars-damned situations I had to get stuck in, it had to be one where I am essentially moon-screeching _useless!_" I stomp again, both front hooves planting solidly into the ground, but this time, they catch fire. I jump back, but after realizing that the fire comes from my own self, I settle. "What?" I cannot help but say aloud. It's like when I'm feral, but, well, I'm not feral. I'm not even close to being angry or protective enough to be feral. What's changed between last time and this time?

I blink in realization.

The magic Discord removed from me, it must have been blocking my natural magic, making this, whatever it is, impossible until I breached a certain emotional level. Now that it's gone, it's as easy as weather casting is for a pegasus, or earth tending must be for earth ponies. I still needed an emotional spark, but hell's below, was it so much less needy than before. And it's not as draining. It's as though the now-removed magic was a toll booth, stationed in a thousand places all along my internal magic flows, taking so much magic that it was a struggle to maintain a spell. Now, it's like I have a limitless pool! Not really, but in comparison, that's how it feels.

Now that I have a maintainable light, I start to walk again. The hallway is little more than a scraped away tunnel of stone, slate gray and otherwise featureless. It strikes me as a bit different personality than Discord's. He seems bright and playful, maybe with dark undertones, but not as monotonous as this tunnel. What with his seemingly omnipotent power, I'd think he'd have done something more ostentatious.

But no. Endless gray as far as my fire will light. Experimentally, I look at my right hoof. The flame moves as I will it to, if I focus on it. I point my hoof away from my body, into the dark tunnel, and push the fire away from myself. It jumps and dashes away in a nearly straight line into the darkness. It eventually loses it's momentum, and burns out, but I'm running down the hall, shooting fire out of my hooves every thirty lengths, giggling like a madpony. I giggle so gladly, in fact, that when a wall suddenly forms in front of me I don't notice in time to stop myself. I skid, sparks eliciting themselves off the stony floor, and ram straight into the perfectly flat wall. Rubbing my now sore chest and cheek, I look at the offending wall.

"What the hell?" It came out of nowhere, really. I feel it up and down, using my back hooves as lights, but I can't see how it appeared, except for the vague guess of magic. I step away from it, and to my surprise there are two more doorways on the right and left wall. They weren't there a second ago. The question now is, left or right?

Looking down each hallway, there's nothing hinting that I should go that way or not. I shoot a light down one, and see nothing, and shoot another light down the other, and see it hit a wall. There's a turn only twenty or so of my (old) winglengths down the right hallway. I suppose that intrigues me more than the left, and it's the only thing distinguishing the two. My choice is arbitrary, so I choose right. I pause at the turn, but when I look back, the entry is sealed. I swallow, hard, and continue on.

Soon, there are lights, and a room. It's warmly light, giving off a friendly atmosphere, but I don't trust it. As I enter the room, I notice that it looks a lot like the faux café in the castle, but off. For one, there are no ponies anywhere. No ponies waiting to serve at all hours of the day, and night. It's also more orange in theme, than red. The carpet is like a mango-y orange here, instead of the movie theatre red of the real deal. It's also half as large. I'm not sure what the point of this mockery is, so I walk around cautiously. I notice that somewhere between seeing the light and entering the room, I extinguished my fiery hooves.

I'm turning in circles, wondering what I'm doing here, when I hear a scream come from behind the counter.


	79. Chapter 78

Chapter 78

"Lu-" Her name tries to take flight but I bite my tongue before I break the rule, fearful of what the consequence might be. I leap behind the counter in a long, calculated jump and fall straight into a pitfall trap. There is open air for a few seconds, and then I hit the ground, hard. I try to roll, a little late, and so I mange to only shove off a bit of the momentum. I've not broken anything, though, only slightly jammed my limbs.

In the dark I light up my hooves, and call out, "Hello?". I don't see anypony, or anything. Even the hole through which I fell has magically sealed itself up. "This is getting annoying, Discord. I thought you were testing me? What kind of test was that, to see if I'd respond or how I would, or something? The answer is of course I'd respond with the utmost haste. That's not a difficult question, it's not even hard to guess." I call out, trying to be brave. Despite everything, I really am terrified. I'm up against something that can alter reality around me, and I can do what? Make a little fire? Yes, very effective.

Discord doesn't respond, and I don't hear anything until there is a creaking sound behind me. I turn around, to find an ancient looking wooden door, rotting on it's hinges. It's slightly ajar, and as it's the only way to go, I push it the rest of the way open. I find a large room full of dirt, saplings, grass, plants… It looks like a little forest in here. There is definitely a ceiling, though, and it's painted with all the constellations in the sky. I walk in, and shut the door behind me. Immediately, I hear the delightful squeals of a little filly and the loud, happy laugh of what I assume is her father. I duck behind I bush; who knows what terrors they could be? And besides, no self-respecting parent would exactly be ecstatic about a stranger in their house, on the off chance this really is somepony's property. I hear them running around, rustling up leaves and shaking trees and rattling bushes, but they never come close to where I'm hiding. After a short while, they settle a little, and they talk, but I hear a door open, and the low whistle of a wind that blows out every candle lighting the room, and then the door shuts. Hesitantly, I stand up and look about me. I don't see anypony…

I can't help but give a yelp as suddenly all the plants and dirt sort of shrink and dissipate into the floor. Across the room, I see a filly sitting in her bed, staring right at me as I appear out of her quickly fading forest. When neither of us move, I dare to break the silence.

"Hi there." I whisper.

"Hi!" Her voice responds, squeaky and familiar. Her eyes are wide as she pulls herself out of her covers, her horn flares as she pulls them away from where they cling to her wings. I gasp, quietly as I realize who I'm stuck in a room with.

Foal Luna.

She pitter patters over to me excitedly, the now marble tiled floor clicking softly.

"Hi, my name is L-w-l- uh, Woona!" She struggles to get her 'l' out, but I am certain she meant 'Luna'.  
>"My name is Knights." I smile down at her. She's adorable.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Her 'r' came out as a 'w'… Freakin' cute as hell.

"I, uh,…" What to tell her? "I got lost. I don't really know what I'm doing here."

"That's too bad. I hate when I get lost. Of course, father or mother could always find me." She tips her head to the side. "Will anypony look for you?"

"I'm sure they will, but I'm not so sure they'll find me."

"Hmmm." This is confusing, because, as far as I can tell, she's acting like a child Luna would. Did I time travel? Or am I still in the maze, under a spell or something? "Wanna play?"

"Play what?"  
>"Play tag."<p>

"But won't it be easy to catch you? I'm much bigger than you, and probably faster too."

"Doesn't matter." She says, shortly, quickly, eagerly.

"If you'd like." She smiles and starts to giggle, which quickly turns into laughter, and then her voice _changes_. It instantly matures into an arrogant violent sort of laughter, and into a voice that does not quite belong to Luna. The filly's coat turns black, her eyes become reptilian, and she quickly grows large enough to dwarf Celestia. Her laughter dies, but her smile grows as she leans down and hisses, "_Tag."_ Before punching me into the far wall. The power of her blow was enough to imbed me in the wall a few inches. My head is pounding, and my back feels like it's been shredded. As the dark mare walks forward, I struggle to speak.

"N-now, l-" I bite my lip. How am I to negotiate with her without using her name? I refuse to call her Nightmare Moon, because that's not who she is..

"Now what? Hmm? Do you aim to convince me with words alone, you foal?" She laughs again, throwing her head back.

"You know I could." I say, meaning it.

"Not without saying it." She says back, in all seriousness. I am silent. "Say it." I press my lips together. "Say it! Say my name! _SAY MY NAME!_" I lean forward, but she presses me back. I whisper, not knowing if this will work.

"You are my princess." She pauses at this. She draws her head back, and screeches.

"That is not my name! Say my name, say it, damn you!" At this I realize, finally, this really is only an illusion. Luna, the real Luna, would have known what I meant. My brow furrows, and I reignite my hooves, and let the fire spread over my whole body. I let it fly out from me, torching the room, blinding it with light.

"_YOU ARE NOT MY PRINCESS!"_ I hiss, and rush the fake. Luna would anticipate this; the fake does not and her illusionary self is beaten apart. On the other side of her ethereal mass is another opening, and I fly through it, landing awkwardly with the change in altitude of the floor. I tumble, and fall into yet another open hole. This one is a very short fall, not even a whole yard deep. This one, however, is filled with small devices that I think are based off rat-traps. And they hurt. Several bite into my shoulders, digging deep with inch long teeth with serrated edges, as my back hits the ground first. I suppose if I had wings, this would be far worse. Regardless, the ones that bite and clamp onto my face are especially painful. I keep moving to try to remove them, but even the ones I manage to pull off tear at my skin and muscles and are quickly replaced by yet more traps. My body jerks and spasms, instinctively trying to simply escape the pain. All my squirming and writhing only gets me trapped and bitten worse and worse. I start screaming, not really in control anymore.

There comes a point, when a pony is in pain, that they can't mentally take it anymore. This is why torture used to be a popular method of information extraction. Push a pony past their breaking point, and they'll tell you anything to make it stop. Immoral in it's own right, it was ended, eventually, and I can see why. I myself am just about at my breaking point, and this amount of painful physical sensation is an overload of the senses, and I can barely fathom that it can get worse. I forget that I have magic, I forget why I'm doing this, I forget everything but what I'm feeling and it is bad.

But then I remember, I can teleport. I forced myself to learn how. I need to stop moving and concentrate. Slowly, I regain conscious control of my body, and force myself to lie, awkwardly, still. I can feel the metal teeth stuck into bones all across my body, and the serrated edges don't help with the carving of my flesh and skin. I will myself to focus on my breathing, and my will to be anywhere other than here and now, being dug into by these devil-traps. I can't really focus on the mechanics of the magic, but instinct and desire make it so.

The next thing I am aware of is relief, and then pressure. The kind of pressure that only comes from being surrounded by a lot of water. I managed to teleport, yes, but into the bottom of a lake! There's no light, but I know which way is up and I start pumping for it. If the pressure on my lungs is any indication, I am far too far under water to be able to _swim_ there without scuba equipment. My wings would be a huge help here, but I wonder if I would have the energy to move them, what with the blood loss and holes in me.

As I jerk one of my hooves, trying to swim, I pull something painfully, and gasp. I release all my air, all at once, and suddenly I have no energy, no conviction, no desire to try. I am incredibly peaceful as I start to sink, slowly at first, but noticeably faster soon enough. My head is blank and quiet, it seems, for the first time ever.

A thought creeps over me, that there's something I wanted to live for. Something I fought for. Something wanted to protect, and would die for… Not something. Someone. Somepony. My head is full of her moon, the great white orb filling the sky of my mind, reawakening the desire that abandoned me not so long ago. And then it is like I have my wings again, and could fly around the world if she asked me to. I let my magic flood back into me, and teleport, with some struggle, with a destination in mind; just above the water.

And then I'm there, gasping before I hit the water again. This time I can pony paddle to the surface, and around on it. With my head wet, I struggle to ignite myself, but I manage it. My mane, drying the fastest, lights first, and soon I have a fiery bundle of sort-of hair lighting the world again. I see a shore, it's the only thing the light touches, and start paddling for it. The world seems to rumble around me. I take it as a challenge.

"You know I'm coming for her, Discord! I'll never let her go!" I yell, knowing he can hear me.

Far away, Princess Luna watches her knight screaming in agony, and she gasps as he hurls himself across space into another, different precarious situation. When he escapes that challenge, too, and issues his own challenge, she shrinks in horror.

"No, no.." She pauses. "This is a lie.." She whispers.

"I told you, little Luna. He thinks you're in on it. I told him a lie, and he believed it. He thinks you're the Nightmare again. He thinks…" Discord whispered on and on, but his voice faded out of Luna's ears as she tried to come to terms with what she was told. She didn't believe Discord when he'd said that he'd fed Knights a lie to test him, but he failed the test, choosing to believe the lie. She'd been angry at his flagrant disrespect for her guard. But all of his actions seemed to line up with the draconequus' words. He'd stopped himself from saying her name, as if he were reminding himself that wasn't her anymore, and then he'd leapt after her anguished cries. When he was presented with the filly illusion of herself, he'd seemed kind enough to her, but when she was forced to transform into Nightmare Moon, he attacked her without hesitation, instead of trying to talk her out of it. And now, just now, he'd stated himself that he was coming _after_ her. He believed she'd turned herself evil again, handed herself over to the dark force that had captured her once. The ache in her chest started up, that horrible feeling of being alone and unwanted, forsaken and shunned. She didn't know what to do about the pain, or the betrayal. What had she done last time she felt this way?

She shook her head. Never again. Never again.

Discord sits back, reveling in his trickery. He'd clipped the footage, so to speak, so that his little video feed was very propagandistic to his ends. Many ponies would have accepted the 'truth' by now, but she still held out some hope, it seemed to him. He'd break her yet, though. He touches the ends of his fingers together, one after the other, smiling maliciously. Similarly, Knights had resisted his influence, keeping his passion for Luna instead of giving into his apathy. Well, for when Luna broke, Knights would break too.

What a fun game this was, indeed.


	80. Chapter 79

Chapter 79

I rest on the shore as the wounds heal. Surprisingly, their rate of recovery has not increased, like all my other inherent magical abilities have done since Discord did what he did. I keep looking around, wondering when a new opening will appear, but the wall behind me has yet to cleave itself open for me. So I sit and think. I didn't notice it earlier, considering how much I had to worry about, but I feel like I'm missing something. Like I'm one realization away from solving the whole thing. But I don't even know the problem. Well, the problem is Discord, but that's not a riddle I can solve. I mean the problem of the maze, the labyrinth. There's been nothing cryptic for me to solve, no clues for me to piece together, no riddle for me to pit my wit against. Only confusing physics and scary scenarios. Although, there was that moment where I felt like I had no conviction. That was strange.

I had to fight to remember my inspiration, and my will, to live and grow. I've never had to do that, I've always known it, or before Luna appeared in my second life, I knew I would find it one day.

I shake my head. Luna is depending on me. I shouldn't waste time… then again, I have no idea when he'll let me out. If he will. I suppose I have time to waste. I lie back, and think about what Luna is going through. I have no doubt he's messing with her too. I can't stand the thought of her at his mercy. She's powerful, but I have no idea if she can defeat him. Luna… her kindness and her passion.. her immense respect for everything… I aspire to be like her. To be worthy of her.

As I think, a feeling wells up inside me. It is foreign and yet familiar. It's similar to my devotion, a flavor kin to my desire to protect her, but a step apart from both. I can't seem to name it… but it's not being driven out of my mind by magic meaning to terrorize me. Is this the emotion I know I've felt for Luna for forever but was unable to be consciously aware of until, well, now? I think so. How happy she'll be, when I can finally name it! I know this emotion means a lot to her, because she feels it too, I think. Oh wow, that's such a strange concept!

I do believe I'm discovering a whole slew of things I was previously incapable of knowing and feeling.

It's like being capable of rational thought for the first time!

I hear a whistle of air behind me, and leap to my hooves, turning. A great big gaping hole in the wall is sitting where there was not one before. For some reason, some unexplainable feeling tells me that this darkness is.. darker than before. Deeper. Just, more, somehow. But my conviction, my drive, is stronger now that it's in the front of my mind. I puff up my chest, just for a sense of theatrics, and take a running leap into the abyss.

Holy stars above, it really is a true abyss, a void, and I know this because while there is no light, I can see. But besides myself, there is nothing _to_ see. I tumble like I'm falling, but I don't feel any pull downward or, you know, that feeling of your internal organs pressing up against your back as you fall. That weird topsy-turvy feeling. I don't have it. Frightened, I risk an attempt at speech.

"Hello?" My voice is weak but it echoes. What it echoes off, I have no idea, because there don't seem to be any material for the sound to bounce off. Except me. Foolishly, I expect an answer. To my great surprise, I get one.

_Hello._

"Where am I? I need to get to Luna."

_You cannot._

"Why?"

_You are undeserving._

"W-what?"

_You, Knight of the Moon, are undeserving of being where you long to be, by the side of She Who Is The Moon._

"How?"

_You do not yet understand._

"Understand.. what?"

_Indeed. _

"That didn't exactly help me figure out what it is I need to understand."

_It is something you must find for yourself, else you will be as blank as this plane, full of longing, but unable to gain that which you desire._

"I… I don't understand. I'm working on it, I am, but it continues to elude me.."

_And that is why you may never leave. If you cannot find in yourself the thing you are missing, you will not leave._

"YOU DROPPED HIM IN THE VOID?" Luna yells as she watches him throw himself into nothingness. He disappears, and Discord's screen explodes into glass fragments that sink into the stone. She turns and confronts him. He is swinging on a hammock, sipping at a bucket full of dancing tuna. Yes, sipping at a bucket of dancing tuna. They are actually doing a wonderful rendition the swan lake ballet. Discord raises his eyebrows, tosses the bucket away, and sighs a huge impossible sigh.

"I didn't drop him anywhere. I opened a hole in the fabric of reality, and he assumed that because it was an opening, he was supposed to go in it. He then dropped himself into the space between space, the time outside of time. He's gone. Forever." He pauses, begins to shake, and finally bursts out laughing. "Isn't it wonderful! He was _soooo_ confident, he _leapt_ into the frigging hole, HAHA, in the freaking fabric, HAHAHAHAH, of _reality! BWAHAHAHAHAHAA!"_ Discord falls over, writhing in laughter at the event, which to Luna was the most heart-breaking thing she could have ever imagined.

She drops to her knees, tears starting their trail down her face.

"I don't understand, still. I mean, I think I understand, but really, what does this have to do with Discord's maze? Isn't this a test _he_ made?"

_If this is a test, it is an unfair one. In the history of the world, this void has been gazed upon numerous times. Many ponies, upon viewing it, thought that this is the fate awaiting them once their life ended. A sort of hell, but one of not existing. How wrong they are. Even the pits of tartarus are not so desolate as this. For this place is a place that does not exist in any time or space as can be measured or reasoned with. There is no force here, only infinity. No energy, just infinite emptiness that cannot be comprehended, even by one such as me. _

"I… what? If this place isn't, let's say, traditionally 'real', how am I here? How can I exist in a place that doesn't.." I shake my head. "Can you explain this differently?"

_Have you ever thought about time?_

"In what way?"

_Seconds. Have you ever counted seconds?_

"Yes. I used to count seconds for fun, see how high I could get before I couldn't say the whole word in a second."

_Yes, I know. Now, time is something of a pony construct. Time is not something that can be seen or heard or otherwise experienced with the traditional five senses. And yet, you experience over, well, time. You age, you heal, the world changes, and so on. Time is a conundrum. Now, have you ever thought about the time between time?_

"I never thought such a thing to be possible. I never thought it was even potentially a thing."

_Indeed. If you and another pony start counting seconds, but one with a half second-delay compared to the other, you would both be counting whole, legitimate seconds. Neither is more 'correct' than the other, neither is negated by the other. You see?_

"This makes sense, but I don't follow on the whole."

_I'm getting there. If thousands, or millions, or billions of ponies all started counting with a tiny, indistinguishable delay from the next, each would still be counting seconds. If infinite ponies were counting infinitely small delays between each other, they would still be counting perfectly sound and whole seconds. There is no fraction of time between one second and the next that does not now have a pony speaking for it. Do you still follow?_

"Yes." I'm getting nervous, I mean, infinity is kind of… large.

_Yet still, somewhere between all these infinite voices speaking for infinitely tiny fractions of time, there is a time that exists that is not spoken for, even in the ever-increasing infinity. That time is here. That time is now. That infinitesimal bit of time is something of an irregularity. It exists, but it does not. It is a time between countable measurements of time. You are trapped in a __**concept**__ of time that is neither measurable nor findable. _

I start to shake and shiver. I'm not one for impossible physics, but I understand well enough to know that I am fucking screwed. I put my hooves to my face, breathing heavily in fear.

_Likewise, you are in a space between space. Space is something you can experience a bit more directly. Except that you're understanding of it is a bit skewed. You are in an open field, the sky above you is clear, yet even when you fly you are surrounded, constantly touched, by objects. You are familiar with the atom's discovery, I am certain. Every atom in your body is always in contact with the atom's of the air, or the ground, or plant matter, or so on and so on. But even if I were to stuff every atom so close to each other that they could no longer move, which is impossible anyway, there would be an infinitesimally small space in between them, and this is the only true 'space'. This space is immeasurable, and barely can be said to exist. In this infinitely tiny and yet vast space, this is where you are trapped. In a way, you could actually say you are everywhere all at once and throughout all time, but also nowhere and at no time. _

"How is it… you said there's a way to leave?" I try to say, but I'm very numb, very.. very scared.

_A god can leave, because a god knows itself and it's surroundings with true omniscient perfection. However, you are not a god, and the place around you is, for you, impossible to grasp. If you can come to know yourself perfectly, you may be able to figure out how to remove yourself from this place._

"I don't.. that doesn't make sense.." I say quietly.

_In this time and place which does not exist and inside which nothing else exists save for you, you are the only thing you can come to understand perfectly. I am, to be honest, not even sure this is the way out, but it is my only hypothesis. I muse that if you can come to know yourself perfectly, this place will, in essence, reject you. Once it does, if it does, I can pluck you from whatever incorrect universe or time it throws you into, and I can put you back when and where you belong. If this does not work, then I cannot help you._

"Who are you? I'm so stupid, I forgot to ask. You seem to be going through all this trouble to talk to me and explain things to me, and I haven't even introduced myself. I'm-"

_Dark Knights, Knight of Eclipses, Knight of the Moon, The Moon's One True, and the Guardian of the Stars. You are the one She Who Is The Moon treasures the most in life in a personal way besides her sister, She Who Is The Sun. You are her guardian and her savior and her greatest, truest friend, and so much more._

I gasp.

_You have met me once, in one of her memories. I am the godling Time, brother of the godling Space, and together we are the twin beings who crafted the universe, and all of the subsequent universe that branch from that first. We made, in perfect vision of that which we wanted for our children, the world on which we gave form to ideas and potentials, where the first soul was born and given a body and that body given life. We guided our creations for a short, and yet long, while, but we realized we were too perfect, compared to you, to truly understand you, though we had made you. So we made something between us two and your mortal kind. Earth, Sky, Discord, and Balance. There were others, but these four are the ones we made for you ponies. From there, we decided to no longer interfere, save for special cases. _

"Am I a.. special case?"

_For more than you realize. Do you remember the memory in which Luna met me?_

"I think so."

_I was giving her a gift. I believe that the memory cut out before either of you could experience what I gave her._

"It was the spell that used to be on me that interfered with it, wasn't it?"

_Indeed. I knew she'd live a long and troubled life, and solitude would one day be an enormous factor in it. She and Celestia are not perfect for each other. Each of them have different requirements, different personalities, and so on. While their parents' deaths were written in eternity, their futures had many, many outcomes and possibilities. Nopony wanted them to walk down a path of great and pointless suffering. To both sisters we decided to grant a pony who's soul was crafted to be perfectly adaptable alongside their own souls. In short, a pony who would be perfect for them. They would not be infallible, but able to learn and grow with their respective alicorn sister. They would be the best friend, the guardian, and much much more. _

_Knights._

I nod my head, slowly.

_You are Lunisa's soul companion. You are the pony we made for her, to be with her, to care for her. I hope this revelation is not upsetting to you._

There is a great silence, like he's hanging by, waiting for my response. Like he's nervous, or frightened, of what I could say.

And what am I supposed to say?


	81. Chapter 80

Chapter 80

The silence prevails for a great while, or so I think, as I try to think what to say. What am I expected to say? _Is_ there something expected of me?

"I, uh, wow." Wow. Great fucking job, Knights, you're such a linguist. I shake my head. "I mean, this is kind of a lot to take in. I.. I suppose it's a big deal that I get out of here, now that I'm officially Luna's cosmic guardian.. or something. I mean, it's kind of awesome that I was made for this, considering it's all I want to do. Even if that's kind of under-hoofed, not giving me a choice in all this…" Confusion sets in. Somehow, that doesn't feel right.

_Ah, that's not quite true. We crafted your soul with a purpose in __**our**__ minds, but we did not implant in you an unnatural desire to be with and protect Lunisa. We asked you. Presented you many options, as we would any new soul, and expressed the position we desired to give you but with the understanding that no option was out of reach for you. You chose this, of your own will, because you saw the importance. Souls are not born with emotions, so to speak, more or less the potential, which is then unlocked by physical form. When your bodies die, your souls retain the ability to feel, and are thus welcomed into the Eternal Herd or sent away based on what they feel the strongest._

_Ah, but I'm off target there. My point is that you, as barely an impression of the pony you __**could be**_**, **_began to feel for Luna before you should have. This is the mark of a special pony, one with the potential to break free of their mortal shell, and that is what we needed from you for Lunisa. It is a complicated process, with many paradoxical signs and such… It doesn't always make sense, even to one such as I, but know that you were made such that you could be anything, but you chose to be what you are, and what we hoped for. _

"Wow. My whole world, my entire existence is being explained to me, and I can barely comprehend it. I mean, everything you say makes absolute sense, but at the same time, it's completely out of left field. I could never have expected something like this situation, I mean, you're a freaking _god_." I pause. "How come you're so quiet, uh, Time? When you spoke with Luna when she was young, you had a voice that gave her a headache because, I think, it had so many layers. I could feel the magic in your voice, but now… Not so much."

_It takes much of my strength to even communicate with you. Mind-voice-projection is simple enough, usually, but I am, in a way, breaking physics by performing this spell. It is as though I am projecting my voice into every impossible nook and cranny of existence, trying to poke it through the fabric of space-time, so that it may reach you. I have vast, nigh on infinite power, and I am stretching myself to perform this trick._

I reflect on this for a moment. The silence of the void is all encompassing, and I fear that if I listen too long, I'll go mad. I start talking in a rush, trying to ignore it.

"I just realized, you're a literal god, compared to somepony like me, and you're doing a lot to help me. It's incredibly humbling to even be speaking to you, and so very uplifting to know you'd go through all this for such a small part of the world.. for me."

_My sister and I would do anything for our little ponies. Each and every one of you is unique and beautiful. We adore you; you are our purpose in this life we lead._ I can hear powerful emotion in his voice, and I'd like to believe that I can feel some of it in my heart, the strength of it piercing even this endless emptiness.

"So… So how do I get out of here, exactly."

_Inside you, something has been locked off, but not taken from you. It is the most defining feature of your existence, and you must come to understand it, and thus understand yourself, to escape. I believe and hope that this will result in the entropy of the void rejecting you, and I can collect you from there. _

"What part of me am I missing?" I turn around, looking at myself as though inspecting my form will reveal what part of my soul is hidden. Time sounds as though he is sighing, a great rumble that I can vaguely perceive.

_I cannot tell you. Just telling you would be so simply understating of the thing that the residual block would still do so enough that you wouldn't even hear the words. I can lead you in the right direction though. That tiny block, which is more like a ditch, a crevice, is all that remains of the spell put upon you, and if you can build the bridge connecting the divide, you will know yourself. Do you understand?_

"I think. You are saying that I basically have a moat between who I am now, and what I need to remember to escape, and I have to fill in the moat, or build a bridge, to gain the piece that's hidden. Actually, it's like a pie, and I'm missing only one piece. If I can get the one piece back, I'll be a whole pie, a whole pony. And that will somehow make me incompatible with the void, and it'll kick me out."

_The physics behind that is simple enough. You see, your physical form moves via electric signals sent through, from, and to your brain. Each thought, each movement, conscious and unconscious, generates small bursts of electricity. A realization like the one I am trying to lead you to would be one powerful enough to jumpstart an ascens ion, under better conditions. Here, there is not enough energy in your surroundings to continue the transformation, but it would be enough that it would disrupt the natural state of the void, which is null, and entropy would force the void to remove you. Because there is no negative energy to counteract your positive energy, your removal would be the only option this place has to return to balance, using some of your own generated magic to send you out, and sending the rest with you. _

"Wait, wait, wait, I have the potential to ascend, as in, _become an alicorn?_ You're kidding, right?"

_Everypony has the potential to ascend, Knights, but it was always expected that you would do so, so the other option, eternal rebirth, would not occur. We thought that eventually, in one of your lifetimes, you would come to realize yourself, which I cannot tell you, perfectly, and would ascend to a lower alicorn's position. You would then be unable to die in the same ways the sister cannot die, and live with Lunisa forever. But this has not happened yet. Your first life was so short, and you had no chance of realizing yourself when Lunisa was possessed of that shard of evil, the Nightmare. And now, in your second life, you are crippled by things that you cannot even remember happening in your first. It is such a shame that the lesser things in ponies caused them to act in such a malignant way, and that their malignancy has prevailed for so long. _

"I wish I could remember what you're talking about. I will, eventually, though. If I can remember the rest. I.. I don't even know where to start. I've spent so long not knowing that I'm suddenly afraid I'll never be able to name it."

_You must. You are needed, sorely. You will be missed if you cannot bring yourself back. Oceans of tears will be shed by many ponies for many years, and one sad soul will cry herself to sleep for eons. Without you, she will corrupt again, and allow the Nightmare to hold her again in its evil embrace. She slept in its sick hold once already, and I am sure her sister's heart would break if she did so again. I know that my sister and I would weep for the daughter of our children. She was meant to walk in darkness, but not to become it. _

Terror overcomes me. Luna is going to become Nightmare Moon without me? Is that.. Is that what she's doing right now, without me? Is she so hurt by my removal, or she will be?, that she just stopped being Luna, and gave in? I thought the Nightmare was destroyed, anyway.

"Sh-she needs me, right now, doesn't she?" Time doesn't answer. "Please, if she needs me, lead me in the direction I need to go, tell me what I need to do, in anyway you can. I…" I imagine her as Nightmare Moon again, unhappy on the inside, hating herself, doing things she would regret and loathe forever. "I _need_ to help her. I belong with her, don't I? You said it yourself, it's what I'm made to do and what I chose!" Emotions overwhelm me, I'm taken over by frustration and fear and sadness. Tears flow out of my eyes in huge tears, unburdened by gravity they spill out and float about me in the void, becoming still orbs after drifting shortly.

_Oh child of the night, your passion is what guides you. You know in your heart what you feel for her; reflect on it, and surely it's name will fly to your lips and soar in your mind. I have faith that you can do this. It is the one thing that makes you who you are, after all, and even with the spell on you, you would have eventually broken through to this great realization anyway. Now, with it gone, you should be able to break through with ease. So think, think of her, and let what you feel be all that you feel. You can do this, and you can save Lunisa. I believe in you._

_**We all do.**_Suddenly, several voices speak at once, and I guess that among them are Luna and Celestia's parents, Time, and the voice of the one who spoke with me during my trial. Is it Space? How blessed I am, to speak with so many ponies, all of which are responsible for the world as I know it. But then their presence leaves me, and for the first time, the void's silence crashes in on me, and I feel true aloneness.

I gasp, lungs crawling with need for air that doesn't exist here. Somehow, though, I am still not dying of suffocation. Or whatever. I am incredibly uncomfortable, but I'm not dying. I suppose that Time's presence was in a way blocking the emptiness from surrounding me, or affecting me at least. Maybe my mind was so busy processing his voice that it had no time to process my environment, at least like this. Oh gods, it's quite difficult to focus with the burning empty feeling of my insides wracking my mind.

I have to focus. I know what to focus on. I have to think of Luna. But what about her? There's so much to her. She is in short an amazing mare, and one of the best in the world, if not the best. She is selfless, giving of herself and her time and her resources. She is brave, willing to put herself in harms way to protect others. She is caring, understanding. She is magnificent, powerful. I look to her and I see something wonderful because she embodies the values I wish to display. She's something worth saving, worth protecting, if not because she's an individual person, but also because she's good for everypony she comes into contact with. Oh, but I would save her for completely selfish reasons. I yearn, always, to make her happy. Her sorrow is my torture. Her anger is my justice. Her joy is my sky, and I wish to forever fly in it. I wish for her to fly in it.

And suddenly it hits me. Everything I've ever felt for her is caught under a single powerful name. The word itself, the realization of it, brings tears to my eyes again, but out of complete happiness. I finally have the word that describes in perfect clarity why I would sacrifice everything I am to know that she is safe and happy. As I feel myself being pulled in every direction all at once, I whisper:

"My Luna…"


	82. Chapter 81

Chapter 81

Luna sits on her knees, all four limbs tucked under her as she numbly shakes and shivers, convulsing as tears and gasping breathes compel her. Her world has ended because the one thing that redeemed her is gone. For the first time in a very long time, she wants to die. She no longer wishes to try to live, because the struggle is, without him, vain and purposeless. The love of her sister meant nothing, the adoration of her guard was pointless, the respect she'd gained is of no use to her. All her efforts had been focused on impressing and earning the affection of one pony, one she'd betrayed and abandoned. She could never forgive herself for having done that, and now she can never even try to make it up to him.

As her heart turns grey and cold to the world, the waiting Nightmare seizes it's chance. Not caring was nearly the same as accepting darkness. Too late, Luna realizes what is happening, and she struggles to repel the shadowy entity. Her body twitches and splays and spasms, but the Nightmare is already there, in her mind and in her limbs, taking control wherever she wants. Luna's breathing goes from that of a struggling gasp to powerful inhalations that mark victory and confidence. When her eyes open, they are the same blue-green, but they are the edged pupils of an inequine sort. Her deep breathing soon become that of laughter, insane, malicious laughter.

When she stands, the earth recoils underhoof. Her mane flows out in waves and cycles, as though to touch the very air and claim it. Her head thrown back in her laughter, she is the vision of arrogant evil.

Nearby, Discord watches the transformation, smiling deviously. He'd finally broken Luna, and he'd made himself a new plaything in the process. He'd felt so let down when he'd been unable to meet the Nightmare, only observe it through magical shifts and turbulence from his stone prison. He knew, though, that it'd be easy enough to make it so he'd meet her. He would only have to open her up to her darkness, and then whatever had made her change last time would do so again. And now it has. Luna is trapped in herself, and the Nightmare wears her like a suit of armor.

Far away, her sister wails as she feels her connection to Luna shatter.

Knights' body is torn apart and reassembled on the other side of a barrier that is without form. A watching entity feels him come into existence and tenderly reaches out to him to take him home. He is cold and frightened, but full of vigor, ready to do what he needs to. Time holds the stallion close for a moment, then plunges them through time and space.

_**What is left is up to you, little one. Go, and do what you must.**_ And with that, he sends Knights through to where his princess waits for him.

The light is blinding to him, yes, blinding and then gone. The room where he has fallen is dark, dim. His body oddly stiff, he raises a single hoof and ignites it, to see the glow land on shocked faces. Discord's face implies absurdity that he is uncomfortable with, and insult. Nevertheless, he stands back as the mare walks forward. This reunion is one of such grave importance that even he has to respect it's sanctity, if only for a bit and under the disguise of curiosity.

She is radiant, of course. Her radiance is such that it could never dim or die, only change. And it has indeed changed to one of malevolence. As she walks forward, anger crosses her features.

"Luna, no…" Knights whines, his exhausted form quivering. His right hoof falls back down, landing next to his head and no longer alight. At this, Nightmare Moon pulls back her lips in a grimace. Before she can speak, Discord interrupts. His curiosity is ended, satisfied.

"I've gotten what I wanted, so I'm going to leave you to make a mess of things, and to go make a mess of things myself. First, though, I should congratulate you, Knights, I expected you to be gone forever, but no, no, no, you surprised me. As promised, your wings are yours once more, as is your sword." He snaps, and Knights' treasured wings are once more in place on his back, but his sword falls to the floor between him and Nightmare Moon. "Thank you for adhering to my little game, hehe. Now, I do hope you get in a fight! Ta-ta!" And with that, the lord of mischief snaps himself away, leaving the two. After a moment of tense silence, Nightmare Moon does speak. There is no remorse in her voice, only accusation.

"You come too late, Knights. You come too late to save your princess yet again. She thinks you dead, but nay, here you are, and _too late_!" She stomps her hooves, staring down at him. He flinches, afraid. "And here _we_ are, in possession of her, hiding her away from you, and we just _bet_ you think you can bring her back! And yet you cannot say why! Can you!?" She stomps again, bringing her head down to his. "_CAN YOU?!"_

His lips quiver, his eyes are shut. His whole form shakes, and he has trouble speaking. Nightmare Moon stands up, and moves away. Her voice is sorrowful.

"You fool."

"No." His voice is hoarse.

"Pardon us? You dare speak-"

"No, you listen." He starts to lift his head from the hard floor. "I… I have been a fool, in the past. Unable to see what is in front of me. Now," he gasps, " That hasn't been entirely my fault. But I see it now. I see it now." He moves his head up further, and attempts to stand.

"No, you may not stand in our presence!" She screams, and casts a spell of lightning at her once-friend. The bolt blasts him back, and his newly returned wings are crushed by the rest of him. He groans, but tries to get up again despite the pain. "Stay down!" Nightmare hollers, and blasts him again. He collapses, his lungs on fire and his limbs in agony. He takes only a moment to cough his lungs discomfort, and moves once more the stand. With a wordless screech, she sends dozens more bolts at him. His mind registers the pain, and he indistinctly remembers having felt this way before..

_It had been a day like any other since the world fell apart. His princess came back from the labyrinth changed, and demanded that she be allowed to change the world. She challenged Celestia, and since then they had engaged in six of the thirteen traditional battles for the country. He was exhausted all the time now, but every time she almost smiled, it was worth it. Rarely, very rarely, she smiled like she used to smile, and his heart was happy for a moment. So he did everything she asked of him and more. _

_As he roamed the Castle of the Two Sisters, which his princess had taken from Celestia, he tried not to think. It was best if he didn't think. But not thinking left him open to attack, and so it didn't register very quickly when he was grabbed and pulled into a different hallway, then shoved into a small room, that he was being offensively acted against._

_And when he finally did react, his movements were sluggish and halted. He didn't want to hurt any more ponies. Even if they could do so to him, he just couldn't. Later, when his beloved asked him to, he would indulge in every act of violence to please her, and he would do so with passion. Whether she was right or she was wrong, he followed her. And he would follow her until he died. _

_The ponies tied him down to the floor, the ropes pinning him to specific locations in a circle around him. Slowly, something of their goal came to him._

"_You are performing an ancient spell on me? What the hell?" He said, curious. They said nothing, only moved around the large and unfamiliar room, preparing it. "Surely you know who I am. I will figure it out on my own if you do not tell me."_

"_You are Dark Knights, guard and general to the Lunar Republic. You are or were personally involved with the Princess. We think you brought on her corruption, brought her low enough to us mortals that she could be distorted and twisted by the darkness of mortal hearts. We think if we can force you to distance yourself from her, her darkness can be reversed, and peace brought back to Equestria." They matched his informal tone with perfect, bitter ease._

"_That is complete nonsense. I am not the cause of her fall into what she is now. And you cannot force me with words alone to abandon her. She is worth far more than me, she is worth protecting, even now, even if I am to die. You would sooner bring tragedy to her life than solve her illness."_

"_Better a sad Princess than a mad Princess." _

"_Folly." He spat._

"_Something worth trying." A moment of silence, shuffling. "We are going to attempt an Immortal Spell."_

"_Ha! Now I am certain this is folly! You are attempting to create a perfectly __**permanent**__ spell? To what end? I am certainly no immortal!" Knights wiggled under his bonds, laughing at their folly. _

"_We are willing to give everything we have to perform this spell in the hopes that it will do as we hope. And in the case that it does not, our children and their children are going to go through with our reserve plan."_

"_Which is?" Knights asks, coldly, his voice steel._

"_To end her. If Celestia cannot solve this problem, we will solve it for her. Through deception, assassination, whatever means and however long it takes." He did not know it then, but these were the ponies that compelled, via magic, their own children to follow in their hoofprints, their destinies decided for them a thousand years in advance._

"_While a fair plan, you know that I will never accept this."_

"_Hence the spell. It will, at the least, follow you to the end of this life, whatever end that might be." With that, each pony, each unicorn, flared their horn, and casted the same spell in unity. The spell caused Knights immense pain, and he screamed as part of his world was stripped away from him, locked inside him, seemingly forever. _

_When next he woke up, Dark Knights was surrounded by twelve dead unicorns, but remembered nothing. Not who they were, nor their goal, nor his own feelings for his fair Princess._

Knights gasps, this final, completing memory joining the rest of his consciousness at last. His body is in agony, but his mind is alated. Nightmare Moon scoffs at his burnt and scarred form. She expects him to stay down, and she turns away, preparing to teleport away.

"Stop!" Through the silence, his voice is desperate. The Princess turns in surprise and mild disgust. She angles her head such that it says, 'go on.'. Somehow now he is worthy of speaking, she wonders.

"You will not leave until I have explained to you everything in my heart, oh Luna, She Who Is The Moon, She Who Guides The Stars. Long have I followed you, and long have I listened to all that you have had to say. Now, you will listen to me. From the moment I met you, we were bound to each other. Truthfully," He is standing now, breathing heavily, but filled with righteous purpose, "I was bound to you for far longer. From the moment of your birth, and the creation of my very soul, have we been bound to one another. I am to follow you forever, and I will. I chose to do so. I beg to do so. You say you bet I think I can save you, and you are wrong. I know I can save you.

Because within my heart, there lays a single, powerful truth, and it is the truth that defines me as a person. Luna, you are the pony who gives me dreams, and hope, and wonder. You inspire me, and I am far from worthy of your good graces, but I will forever endeavor after you, because of that single truth. It is the truth of my heart, of my life, and indeed is it the truth of my soul. You are at the center of that truth, Luna." As he speaks, the world flows around him, his realization spurring vast movements of magical energy to come to him. Nightmare Moon, and deep inside her, Luna as well, gasps in awe of the words and the swirling magic. It shouldn't be possible, and yet it is. Knights walks forward until he is standing just under Nightmare Moon, and yet he seems her equal.

"Luna. The most powerful truth in my world, the strongest, purest fact that drives everything I do, is the fact," He pauses, looking into her eyes with determination,

"that _I __**love **__you_."


	83. Chapter 82

Chapter 82

The two ponies stand very close to each other, neither moving, just seconds after Knights' revelation. His words vibrate through the air, and the magic around him swirls and loops in response. The Nightmare is at a loss. Luna, awake inside herself, is at a loss. She had started to believe, that one way or another, she would never hear him say so again. The Nightmare is powerless in the face of this sincerity, this powerful truth. Her power was born of the negative things in ponies' hearts, and love was something she never thought she'd face. Love is a force of goodness, pureness, and it cripples her. Yet it does not remove her.

"Now, I am not done speaking, darling. As long as I have waited to say those words, suffered to express them, they are not the final thing I will say to you." Luna, struggling to come to the surface, flinches. "Nightmare is still with us, and I cannot let her keep you. Now, you must listen, very closely." He pauses as he moves his hooves to his beloved's face, never breaking his eyes from hers. "I am going to do something crazy stupid, but you know how this has to end. The Nightmare is not allowed to live. Get that? The nightmare cannot continue." Both she and Luna try to tear away, fearing the same thing for different reasons. Both try to speak, but their shared lips only tremble.

"But I love you. I love you, and I can say it! I love you, to the ends of the earth, to the ends of time, beyond the confines of this reality, I love you. You are the best thing in the world. And I'm so, so sorry that I have to cut our time together short. But you can't stop, Luna. You can't stop, because the ponies in this world need you, and though no one will ever love you as much as I do, you will find that they do love you. And that they too are worth protecting. I'm being selfish." He wipes away a tear from her face, as Luna finally finds her way on top, but not in control. She shakes her head in tiny movements, mouthing 'no'.

"I'm being selfish, I know." He continues, sniffling. "But this is the way I'd rather it be. I am going to clear the water for you, my dear, and you are going to be perfect. Oh, Luna, I love you so much. It's because I love you that I can do anything." He leans against her neck for a moment, hugging her fiercely. But then he pulls away. "It's because I love you that I can do this." With this final statement, his eyebrows pull together, and he smiles, before, for the first time in a thousand years, he kisses her, square on the mouth.

The kiss is not perfect. But it is a powerful, passionate kiss. Even with their lips barely touching, everything he said is reinforced now. Slowly, tears dripping off his face, he pushes, leans into her, and begins to pull from her with his magic. She cries, because she knows what he is doing, and what he expects of her after this.

Hungrily, angrily, he pulls the darkness from her, takes it into himself as a very willing victim. For her, anything. His life for his princess. As the kiss extends into time, the soft familiarity of her face returns, and his is destroyed. Eventually, mere seconds after the ordeal started, it ends when he pulls away.

For a moment, there is stillness. But then he is darker than black, eyes as empty as the void, and mane alight in fire that mocks the night sky. His teeth are sharp fangs, his wings are long, frail, and powerful. From his forehead sprouts a horn, long and slightly curved, and on his chest a red diamond-shaped gem forms. She stares in wonder. This is how the darkness manifests on him? He is beautiful, but he is terrible. She shrinks in fear as he gazes at her. He smiles a terrible smile, like the scraping of ice across glass.

"Aaaaah…" In a drawn out breath, he sighs as he observes her. "What a perfectly willing victim this stallion is. Took me wholly into him, he doesn't even hold out hope for survival. Truly, he expects you to kill him." His voice is sweet, but it is empty of the caring it once possessed. Luna nods, tears halted mid-cheek. "And I think we both know that you are not capable of this." He begins to laugh, consumed by victory. As Nightmare Moon, he held the world in the tangles of her starry mane, and now he holds Luna in wraiths of fire and false stars.

Holding her close, he begins to blast his way to the surface of the earth, laughing all the while. Terrified, Luna holds onto him, fearing him and craving his old bravery at the same time.

At the surface, he spirals through the air in joy, as if free from a cage.

"How glorious it is to finally have a body, and one that does not fight back!" He laughs.

"And how terrible it is that I must now destroy that body." A voice comes from nowhere. Looking down, both Luna and the new Nightmare see Celestia, eyes ablaze with hatred for the thing that had caused her sister so much heartache and misery. She knows what Knights has done, and unlike Luna, is willing to do what needs to be done. The Nightmare lands, setting Luna down gently with his mane of darkness and star-fire.

"As if you could do so. Last we fought, I would have won, had you not called out to the Elements for your last ditch plan. And, last we fought, Luna and I were in a state of imbalance; I was not in control, not in the fullest. I have no reservations in slaying you now, Celestia. I daresay the only pony I cannot stand to kill is Luna, and only because I have Knights' memories now. Don't think, though, that I won't rub every bit of this in her face. I will kill you, Celestia, and then I will decide what goal I wish to work for." He smiles cheekily. Celestia lets him speak. "After all, last time we were working with Luna's goals and a fraction of my power. Now that I can be individual and simultaneously at my full strength, I can do anything I want. I need only decide." Celestia shakes her head.

"Truly, you are a creature of darkness. You have never known kindness, or joy, and here you spit in the face of love and peace. There is no redeeming you, foul creature." She says, a voice of wrath and calm in one.

"Would you really break your sisters heart to destroy me?"

"I…" She looks to Luna, who sits shivering on the grass. "I have hated myself for lesser things. After today, I will know in what region of afterlife I belong, for I will have destroyed the most beautiful things I have ever known." Tears float in her eyes, but she grits her teeth and frowns, eyes beginning to glow the sage white of godlike power. Laughing, the Nightmare flares his wings. "Tell me, creature of darkness, what am I to write in the history books when I slay you?"

"Twill be I who writes the books, and my name shall be Astral Fire." His mane rears up on it's own, the fire extending into the sky and into the field, setting it ablaze. His grin is manic, eyes wide in hysteria.

"Very well." Celestia summons blades of fire, to a total of six flaming rapiers, and charges. Newly named Astral Fire decides to do as she has done, and forms six fiery blades of his own, though in the style Knights preferred, and charges as well. Their clash produces a small sound wave, all twelve weapons colliding with their counterpart viciously. They break, Astral Fire taking to the sky, leaving a wake of flame. Celestia flies straight through it, gaining on him with her greater experience. No matter how willing Knights had been, the Nightmare had never possessed a body completely, and would not be quite aware of it's limits, or lack thereof. The key to this battle, she knows, is to end it quickly and before he realizes just how strong he is. Her six sun swords swirl in front of her, breaking apart his fire. As she caught up, she launched the blades ahead of her, slicing his back legs. Angry, he kicked out, sending a few of the weapons flying away from him. Splitting his weapons in half, he took great swings with three at a time, each of which Celestia discovered she could only barely dodge. It figures. Knights was always stronger when he was angry. She casts a blinding light spell, and retreats several of her wing lengths to recover her lost swords. Once she has retrieved them, she teleports to his location where he is still recouping from her spell, and starts her swords on a one-by-one path towards his head.

Miles below, Luna shrieks, her alicorn eyes seeing it all in perfect clarity. Despite his change, Knights was still in there, and she truly could not handle losing him when he was so close.

Hearing her cry, Astral Fire teleports himself away. Without a distance in mind, he ends up just a fourth mile up from his previous location. Celestia wastes no time in hurrying after him, swords ready for another attack. As she ascends, wings beating fast enough to nearly break the sound barrier, she begins a cry, an angry, rebellious cry against the world. Astral Fire, however, disappears before she can even arrive. Braking mid-charge, she turns around, looking and sensing for her enemy in all directions. When she finally does sense him, he is already knocking her to the ground with a hammering blow to her back. On a mortal pegasus, the blow would not have broken the spinal column, but their wings would have been shattered beyond repair. Celestia, being built of sterner stuff, is winded, perhaps bruised, and certainly surprised, but in the end fine. As his hooves lose contact with her back, she turns around, reaching with her own hooves and blades. He just manages to dodge her hooves' reach, but his abdomen is simultaneously cut and cauterized by the tips of her sun-ridden swords. He hollers, but reacts by flying backwards, and blocking a second attack. Hollow eyes suddenly brimming with an unnatural _something_, they overflow in yet more fire as dark as boiling pitch, and their eruption is accompanied by a vast roar which sounds strangely silent and yet omnipresent. Celestia pauses at the sound alone, but moves quickly to avoid the suddenly encroaching fire. Exploding on contact with the air that she recently occupied, the fire spreads and morphs and twists and deforms in wild attempts at catching the fleeing god.

She swings at the obscene fire with one of her weapons, and finds that it shatters as the fire catches hold with hand-like form of the blade. She shrieks, and forms another to replace it, deflecting the ribbons of space-bending heat. As each blade shatters and is replaced, the fire only multiplies and spreads and divides into more and more threads, all of which home in on Celestia.

Luna expects her sister to teleport, to evade the strange fire neatly and easily, but she finds herself wondering where her warrior sister has disappeared to. She, it seems, is just letting herself be trapped. Luna sees it coming. She shakes her head. How can Celestia not see it? If she continues as she is…

In confirmation, Celestia's outcry at the first stroke of the first successful brand of fire rings out. As more and more begin to lay their fiery hand-like ends on her, Luna cries for her sister, but to no avail or easing of her pain. Celestia disappears under a carpet of flame darker than the emptiness of outer space. Luna can feel the heat from the ground. Fearing for her sister, she suddenly lifts her wings, but can't seem to bring herself to fly. In her moment of hesitation, Celestia drops out of the huddle, falling, nearly unconscious, to the ground. Finally, Luna has the motivation to move, and dashes out, plucking her sister from the sky, catching her. Her body is covered in burns and open wounds. It is a grisly sight, to see one's only living idol and familial relation wounded so badly. Luna barely touches Celestia with even her magic, fearing the pain she would cause her if too much pressure were applied, even from something as light as magic telekinesis.

"Celestia.. Forgive my weakness." She whispers.

"No, Luna. Forgive mine. I tried to spare you the pain of doing this yourself, but now," She inhales in pain. ", now you must decide. I will understand if you cannot… but I beg you… to try. I'm so sorry." Celestia speaks in hushed, pained tones. Tears come to her eyes, but her head falls to the ground, and she is caught in delirium. Luna shakes her head, trying to deny the whole situation. Behind her, Astral Fire lands, watching with an apathetic stare.


	84. Chapter 83

Chapter 83

Luna stands, turning to face her monster. She bites her lip, afraid and confused. This day was hell, or a nightmare, or both. Anything but real, she decides. It has to be, she wills it to be, anything but true.

Astral Fire sighs, smiles, and scoffs.

"I don't think I'll kill her. I think I'd like to see her try again, later. I know she won't give up." He smiles, slightly. "And it pleases you, too, for her to live. I can't deny that Knights' love is resonating in every part of him. It's as though he just stored it in himself, literally. It is strong, and thought it is definitely not mine, I can feel it. You know, he was strong enough to alter our new form." He nods, mostly to himself. "Yes, you see, he tried to rip our very essences from his body, even as I further attached mine to his. Obviously he didn't succeed, but his efforts manifested in this." He taps the large gem on his chest.

"This is the physical form of our souls. He couldn't remove us entirely, but I'll be damned if he didn't get close." Luna narrows her eyes at him, concerned.

"W.. Why-"

"Why am I telling you? Ha, because I want to see if you can _manage _to try. Celestia asked it of you, didn't she? To try? At least that?" He laughs, tossing his head back. "Well, I am so invested in the probability that you _can't_ do it, that I am offering this free pass. Take a shot, and give it the best you can manage." He pushes his chest out, displaying the crystal. Luna whimpers, horrified. "Oh? What's that, you need a weapon? Indeed, unarmed you can't be expected to hit it hard enough in one shot, yes, you're right! Here, take one of mine!" He manifests one of his dark fire blades right before her, and her magic somewhat automatically takes hold of it. She stumbles under the emotional weight of it. "Now, stand firm, take aim, come on!"

"I… I…" She draws back, dropping the sword. It hits the ground and dissipates.

"Not fair enough for you? You're right, I could dodge the blow, and that would defeat the purpose of my little offer." Rearing back on his hind legs and flaring his wings for balance, he takes hold of the gem with both forelegs. "How's this for you?!"

He pulls, and pulls, and the gem pops out, not without some struggle, of the divot in his ribcage. He tosses it to her, and she catches it in her hooves. Panting, he continues to speak as the divot fills with magically formed muscle and skin. "Now, you hold in your hooves my very essence, _and_ the soul of the pony you love. You cannot end one without the other. You cannot separate the bits of that gem that are me from the bits that are him. You can only destroy us both. Now the question remains, are you going to take this one, single advantage to end everything I'm about to do this world you treasure so much, and break, no, _ruin_ every chance of you being happy, or are you going let me live in the pointless hope that you could one day save _him_, and let me wreak havoc?" As he speaks, he walks towards her with slow and confident steps, smiling madly the whole way. "Because I, well, I doubt you'll manage to even consider it. But please, prove me wrong." Staring harshly at her, judging her for what he thinks she will choose, he snorts and adds:

"To add just a little _more _motivation to your choice, I think I shall lay out just what I will do with this lovely world. I think I shall take flight from this field, and either set fire to the Canterlot city and castle, or destroy it with some uncontrollable earthquake and remake it in my image. From there, either way, I will fly to the Everfree forest, and destroy what is left of you and your sisters' secret library, hidden in the Castle of the Two Sisters. I will also release the magic of the forest, so that it spreads across the lands in an angry march. Ha, the battle we waged there was a bloody one, wasn't it? From the forest, I will fly to the non-equine countries and obliterate them. I have always detested them; the pony form is truly the most dominating and beautiful and glorious. I think the deer and zebra nations first, as they are closest to ponykind, they are the worst for falling short. Then the griffons, and then the changelings, and then the dragons. I will lay waste to whatever else falls within sight that does not hold suitable equine form. When I am done with that, I think I will return to Equestria, and end Discord's short second reign. I will not imprison your mad uncle, Luna, but I will kill him. I think burning for ten days and nights after I steal his magic will be plenty punishment for abandoning his sanity, and you. While he burns, I will gather the remaining ponies in the center of my new kingdom. I will establish myself as sole ruler, but I will be a tyrant like we only dreamed of, Luna. I shall force decades of labor upon them, promising rewards but truly giving nothing. I will deconstruct the social system and remake it into something much more sinister. Perhaps I shall bring back the status system, though to be fair it never went away.

I will decimate all that your ponies hold precious, instill fear where Celestia made them strong with hope and love. I will grow stronger and stronger, and eventually I may challenge the higher powers, for these ponies' fear and loathing of me will make me an entity beyond the capacity of our current understanding. And all the while, you shall be chained to _my_ side, watching as I burn away the world and the people you love so much."

Luna stares at the red gem, absorbing the knowledge that she held both her worst enemy and her most beloved in her grasp, as well as futures desirable and terrible alike. Considering everything, everypony, every option, her head spins. She thinks herself weak, pathetic, because her hooves tremble, even though she knows what she should do. What she _must_ do.. for the sake of Equestria and peoples and nations far beyond. But her heart trembles harder, and its screams are the only ones she can hear. After a moment of silence and stillness, she began to breath short, small breathes. She shakes her head,

"I can't." She looks up into his merciless eyes, which once held so much caring that the world seemed full of hope. Her mouth gapes, and it hits her harder than the loss of even her parents. Her eyes turn cold and hard and angry, but Astral Fire does not see this. He turns, laughing in arrogant victory, confidant in all that he could now do freely.

"I knew it! I knew you-" He stops mid step, and turns, horror creeping over his face. For there, in Luna's hooves, is a smashed and smoking mess of what was once a whole gemstone. As the realization of what she has done dawns, he shakes, lowering himself in weakness, whispering in a voice most pained and familiar,

"How… How could you? He l-" His eyes return to normal, and they roll backwards in his head as he falls forward. He collapses, his breath coming out in a pained, drawn-out sigh. He shrinks in on himself, returning to his former size. Soon he is still, and no longer 'Astral Fire', just Knights, and barely that. His poor lungs grasp for air, but like hooves wet and clamoring for purchase, they find nothing to hold. His heart beats awkwardly and unhappily. His love is far away from him, beyond his vision and sense of touch. Hearts yearning, hearts calling, and only Luna can answer it. She dashes, using as much of her alicorn speed as she can control. She feels her whole world shaking, quivering, cold, alone.

Luna doesn't make it to his side in time to hear his final sigh, and when she holds his hoof in hers, he is already gone from the world. She stares at him, and already the difference is astounding. Knights as she knows and knew him to be is very much alive, everything about him reflecting this fact. His eyes held the stars in them, it seemed, but now they are still and show nothing. His magic is likewise still, fading. If she chose, she could see it, flowing in rushes like waterfalls and bouncing and gleeful like a child. Stagnant, the world moves to collect it and integrate it back into it's eternal system.

At this, Luna cries, holding back nothing for the sake of forgotten dignity or status. All that matters now is that her world is gone, with certainty. Her love has left her, and she never got to tell him how she herself felt. That is not to say that he didn't know it, but she never got to say it the way he had said it to her. To her, this is an unfathomable crime the world has done to her and he. It was murder and theft and violation. Her fury at her fate is just, and her tears are warranted, and deserved. In the background, Celestia is both proud and humbled. Her sister was stronger than her, but it has cost her everything. She knew, at her center, that the dark-coated stallion was Luna's strongest reason to live and thrive in this new age. Without him, she knows not what could become of her sister. Rising painfully to her hooves, already healing, she moves quickly as she can to Luna's weeping form.

"Sister." She speaks the one word she knows can express all her feelings in a single sound, hoping to earn her mourning siblings' ear. Suppressing her tears, Luna responds.

"Sister." There is much silence. What is one to say at this? Eventually Luna continues. "He conquered my fear for me. He conquered a thousand year limitation to his very self for me. He gave me every opportunity to succeed and live and … and save the day." Finally, she turns to meet her sister's gaze. "I have indeed come out victorious, but I have also lost everything. What am I to do now? I… I am lost without him." She hangs her head into Celestia's waiting shoulder.

"Sister… He was ascending when he took the Nightmare from you. I think.." Celestia summons all her strength of internal willpower to speak this, for it is treasonous and immoral, "I think we should attempt to force that ascension. His soul is near, so very near, I can feel it. I hate to say that I am more familiar with it, but… I know it well. If you wish, I can reform his body, and make the.. necessary changes to complete his transformation.. I know I am treading dangerous ground even suggesting this.. But I am confident." Celestia leans her own head down to Luna's, frightened of further hurting her sister in this, her time of greatest pain. "I… I know my magic was clumsy last time, and this has caused you great pain this past.. nearly a year… but I am stronger, and my magic is much more deft and skilled and I have held his essence several times now and if you give me the chance I would beg the right, the honor, to give you the one thing, the one pony who makes you truly happy." Tears run down her white face, shame and regret apparent now. She feels so weak in the face of disappointing her sister, her last connection to her past and the one constant thread of her future. Finally, she knows what it is like to face failure and to walk in the shadow of another, not knowing if she can rise to a challenge. So sure of herself in the past, she does not know how to deal with insecurity. All she knows is that her sister holds her redemption in her hooves, and that if she is not allowed the chance, she is beyond saving. Both sisters, trembling in each other's arms, sit together for a short moment.

"Try." Celestia's heart soars, but stutters.

"Luna, are you-"

"Nothing can hurt me now. If you succeed, then all will be well. If you do not, you tried, and I shall have to continue on anyway. Sister, try. I will not blame you if this is beyond your power. I will not be angry if this fails and he becomes a new monster. I will not hate you if I am denied happiness by greater powers." She wipes tears away with a stiff hoof. "Try, and try your best. That's all that can be asked. I will lend you what strength I can." She stands, once again in the same day the stronger sister, and puffs out her aching chest. She does not smile, she holds only a little hope, but she refuses to be weak.

Celestia stands, her head rising taller than Luna, but somehow they are not elder and younger nor night and day, but finally equals. Luna channels her weakened, but fully returned magical strength through herself to her sister, who throws away the world around her to focus on this one detail of it.

Alicorn sight reveals Knights' tired yet lingering soul. He hovers, pushed and pulled by the magical eddies and flows of the world, a fair distance. Magic still tries to flow into him, but with no body to receive and channel it, it too lingers or moves on. Celestia takes in her magical, supernatural hold, the weary soul of the special pony. He does not respond; unless beyond the realm of life a soul can barely be said to be conscious on its own. Celestia does not know exactly what makes an alicorn such, but she knows that the world does, and if she can only set it up so that it _can_ succeed, it most likely _will_.

His quickly cooling body she similarly takes into her hold. She truly cannot change that it is dead, cannot reanimate it, but his soul is such that it could cling to any body it thought it could call home. As such, she thought that if she sort of made a new body from the old, he would find it both familiar and inviting. The science of souls was not much of a science, and mostly guesswork. The horrible, tragic monsters that could become of an experiment like this were why this practice was, is, and should always be taboo. But her sister is worth breaking nearly every taboo, and she strips away the layers of Knights' old form with no hesitation.

In her mind, she holds every atom in her will, makes and breaks bonds and places them and orders them in every precise way she knows a pony needs to be to be a pony. His old body and this new one are visually the same, but unlike the previous, this new one will hold a charge, so to speak, when one is introduced. Until a soul was merged to it, it would be catatonic, brain-dead, un-alive in every way that counted.

All while doing this, she has pumped magic into or around the waiting soul, preparing it to change in some fundamental way that the world simply yearned to make so.

Like a puppet master, she edges the two together, unsure of what will happen, but never hesitating in the execution.

As the two connect, the two sisters are drowned in brilliant light. When it is possible to do so, the sisters look about them.

Neither soul nor body are anywhere to be seen, heard, or felt.


	85. Chapter 84

Chapter 84- Luna

I blink. I search with my magic, what little is left from the procedure. Nowhere in our vicinity can I find him. I am not sure how to feel. So I take a deep breath, and trying not to sigh, I exhale slowly.

"Let's go, sister." I look up at Celestia. I manage a weak little smile, but it's honest. Celestia looks confused, hurt, and on the verge of a mental breakdown.

"Y- A-" She makes the starting noises for words, but cannot seem to finish. Gulping, she turns to me, eyes wide. "Aren't you upset? I… I failed.." Once again, I inhale deeply, and put a hoof on my sister's arm. I can feel her tremble.

"I said I would not be mad at you. I chose to let you try knowing there was risk of failure, but I knew it would not be because you failed to give everything you could to the attempt. I am thankful you tried at all, and that he did not turn into a Tartarus-bound abomination." I say, evenly. Somehow, I am not completely crippled by all that has happened today. I will likely fall apart when I am next left alone, but I shall do my best not to let that happen. "Let us go, now, and wait for Twilight to defeat Discord." I look out from the fields, and feel my moon and Celestia's sun moving erratically. Similarly, the world itself is in flux. I silently wonder if this is why our attempt failed… But I push it from my mind. I may _not_ be sad. I am not allowed to. Not when my nation is still under siege. I look back at Celestia, who stands still, still shocked.

"Luna… You are far stronger than I can ever hope to be." I shake my head at this.

"We two must always do what must be done. I will never let this fact fall from my sight again. Right now, sister, we must make sure that Twilight succeeds. We are now too weak to assist her if she fails, but surely we can do something to help.."

And just like that, we are talking of things we can do to help, back up plans and so on. Neither of us are the individuals who's hearts are weary and hurt, but the strong, almost ephemeral, diarchy this nation looks to for support and guidance.

And just like that, we make a move to assist Twilight, in sending her all the letters she's written about friendship, in an attempt to either boost morale or remind her of her strength. Tired from both this spell and… and the last, we wait in her room, projecting what little order magic we can manage as far out as we can spread it. We sit, sides touching, silence between us, but casting together. For the first time in my life, I am not ashamed to be next to my sister, for I no longer feel as though I stand under her rule. I feel like we have, more or less, accepted each other as equals. I am unsure of what exactly has changed between us, but I am glad for it.

When the room is flooded with a rainbow, and we feel elated and close, I know that Twilight and her friends have once again saved my country, and to an extent, me. The blast of their friendship fills me with a very real strength, with true magic. All my weakness gone, my reservoir filled once more, I stand and walk to the balcony. Celestia walks in sync with me.

"They've done it." She says.

"She's coming into her destiny, isn't she?"

"She exceeds all my expectations." She says with pride. "Luna."

"Yes, Celestia?"

"I am sorry." This catches me off guard.

"F-for what?"

"Everything. From the day you were born.. I've always… I was never ….. I.. I've not been the best big sister, nor have I been a decent sister at all. Until now, there has always been an imbalance between us. Maybe I assumed I would always take the lead, being oldest, or maybe I was just a show-off and an attention-hog, or… or maybe I really never was fair. I am not sure what I started that forced us down this path, but it was always me who started it, not you. Everything wrong between us is because of my actions, or lack thereof. And now, when I finally recognize all that I have done wrong, or start to see it, and I get the chance to in part make it up to you… I fail. I failed to recognize an enemy's obvious weak point, I failed to even deal damage, I failed to keep you uninvolved, I failed in bringing him back, I-"

"Sister, shut up." I say, crudely. "I do not care. What has happened in the past, well, it is all in the past. I can never deny it, or run from it, or forget it. I may want to, but I cannot. I will not. I have learned to look the past in the face, but to take it as it is as well. I have long since forgiven you for any slight against me. I am also still not mad at you that.. that Knights is not here. But he would not want me to be so weak in the face of loss as to fling myself down and bemoan my fate, not when we must be strong for those who rely on us. You have done your best, and I cannot be angry at you for that." Eyes wetter than I'd like, I lean in for a hug. "I love you, my sister."

Celestia puts her hoof and head around me, whispering, "I love you, too." She sniffles and pulls away. "Well. I suppose we should collect Discord and the girls. We should celebrate this day, at least for their part in it, and.. and for the destruction of the Nightmare. That's worth celebrating, isn't it?" I nod.

"Very celebratory. But it is already time for me to set the sun and raise the moon. Their official celebration should be tomorrow, when the world is new again under your sun."

"Are you so sure?" Celestia turns her head, worried. I turn towards the door, head high.

"Yes. You go, collect them, bring them here to Canterlot to stay the night; I am sure they are tired and a bit traumatized. I shall keep safe the castle, though I do not fear any attacks. I.. I must gather Knights' friends and inform them of all that has happened."

"Surely… Surely you want to wait?"

"To wait would be to shame them, as though they were not important enough to inform right away. I simply must." I turn back to Celestia swiftly. "Now, not another word. Go down to your guard, and take some ponies with you. Collect the Elements and our insane uncle, and come back. I will still be here. There is nowhere else I can go." I push her away, out the window. She reluctantly complies, and with a single flap soars away. Without much care or ritual, I summon the night, bringing the moon slowly up over the horizon. I then walk out and down to my room in silence.

Upon arrival, I make a quick scan of the room, noting everything. I levitate paper, ink and quill to me, and I sit at the desk I had put in about a month ago. I can only sit for a minute, and fondly gaze at the wood of the desk. It is obviously not the desk I am fondly thinking of. But then I drag my thoughts away, and take the quill to the ink, and then both to the paper to write invitational letters to several ponies..

When I have written all that I feel necessary to write, a sum total of three letters, I send them away with magic, to arrive out of thin air next to their recipients. I push my chair out, walk to the large and comfortable bed. I throw myself down on it, sinking into the fluffy layers.

With a sense of finality, I look around the room again, taking into account everything within. But I focus, allow myself to focus, on all that is not just mine, but his. And I let it hit me. I let it take me over. The sadness. There are no tears, not now. I have some things left to do, ponies to see me. But I let my face turn into a grimace, let my brow furrow, let my lip curl in anguish. Hooves move from my side to my chest, and they fall over my somehow still-beating heart. I feel empty, though. I look at my future now and see nothing important. Well, not important in the same way.

I am confused, and lonely. Alone, and lonely. I am trying so hard not to be selfish, but I loved Knights in part because he was just so perfect to me. He never faltered, never hesitated. Or so it seems. This past, heavens, only half an hour, feels as though it has been years, at least. I try not to cry. I turn over, onto my side, wrapping my wings around myself in pale imitation of how he would, and cry. I sob, loudly, tears falling and flying everywhere. I am a messy crier; there is no doubt of that. Even as the session starts, I try to wipe away all my tears, but they keep coming. I don't know how to deal with this. I have never had to deal with this. Even when I lost my parents, I was not this sad. Maybe that is because I had never been close to them, like Celestia was, or like I was to Discord. And even when I lost my uncle, I had time to prepare myself. He distanced himself from us for a reason, I now know, to give us time to be used to being without him. So when he traded his mind away for whatever reason, I had been more or less over his loss. I at least understood it and was able to move on. With this… I am thrown into it. I thought I would have, at the very least, another decade. Even with his spell that cut his life down, we should have had two or three! But this? A scant _year?_ We are meant to be together for a year, a single painful year, ending in the final realization that we _are_ meant to be together, and then to be split until the far off day _I die?_ The world has been cruel to me, but this is far more than I'd thought it capable of. I have known it to take sons and daughters from loving parents, or the reverse. I have known it to make gentle ponies turn hard and cruel with equal uncaring. I have known it to make the darker things in ponies the things that define them…

The world has done much to my kind, and others. The world has drenched us in tragedy and coated us in anger, and we do our best to resist it and to be good, but our efforts are not always enough, and then the world has a way to make itself even darker and more cruel.

This is entirely personal, this thing it has done to me. It has become the ultimate thief and most unfair! It was terrible enough when I had to let him go in years to come, but so soon?! So damnably soon?! It is almost more than I can wrap my mind around, and indeed, if I do not take care to reign in my thoughts, I could do something destructive.

Angrily, I move from my laying position to one of standing, fluid beyond grace. I look out the window to where my stars are, and I see them, of their own accord, dance to my angry tune. I let them, but their dancing does not please me, nor does it return to me my Knights. But it makes me feel like I am doing something, and I suppose that is well enough.


	86. Chapter 85, Part One

Chapter 85- Part one- Maclura

Luna's letter pops out of nowhere. I am finally resting after a long day, filled with battling literal chaos. I am in the showers, in the caverns below the castle, when it pops into my surprised, thankfully dry, blue hoof. The ponies I was talking to all stop at the sight. I shrug my shoulders and politely excuse myself. They all laugh, awkwardly, but I take hold of the paper in my mouth, and climb out of the water. Funny that I call them showers, when it's basically I giant tub. Anyway, I dry off, and open the letter.

_Dear Maclura, _

_This eve, at 10 in the evening (2200 hours), I request your presence at our usual meeting place to discuss an important and unavoidable matter. Jasmine has also received a summons, but I expect you will meet before arriving. Please, do not be late, as the matter of discussion cannot be repeated, and is a very important personal matter concerning our friends. _

_-Luna_

I stare at the paper. It is both oddly formal and informal, but that it has my name on it, signed by 'just' Luna, signals something of import. I get along well with the princess, but I'd no idea she considers me a friend. Beyond that, the tone of the letter is.. restrained, compared to her normal speech. True, she always speaks like she's choosing her words carefully, but this bears so little emotion, despite her wording. Her letters are small, contained, not passionate or rushed. I read it over again, and I start to worry. My gut starts to tighten, like I've swallowed a boa constrictor. I check the time, 9-ish, and put on a single belt with my smallest array of knives. I don't think I need them, but I want them anyway. They're comforting. I dash up the stairs, into the castle's lowest levels, and trot, uneasily, up stairs and stairs until I get to ground level. Now, I pause, because I can either go get Jasmine and come back, or wait for her at our meeting place… But there's no real choice to be made. I want to get jasmine, so I start my journey to the hospital.

I trot quickly, truly very nervous. But when I near the building, I don't even reach the front doors, because Jasmine comes running out. Not a full on gallop, but her haste is to be noted. She starts speaking in a rush as she approaches me, but I don't catch any of it; she runs into me. I sort of just get pushed back; my strength has improved greatly. Nevertheless, I am a bit winded.

"Oof- Hey, slow down. I didn't hear a word of that!"

"Sorry, I, oooh, I'm just really worked up about this, I mean, you've got one too, right? What could this mean, I mean, it popped out of nowhere, the secretary said, bearing my name while I'm in the middle of open heart surgery! She knows my schedule is unpredictable and my time is precious, so, so why send this unless it's _of __**the **__most importance_! The secretary rushed it in to me, but obviously I couldn't just stop what I was doing to read it, so I told her to keep a hold of it for me. So I finished my surgery as quickly and safely as possible, the poor guy'll be just fine, and I rushed out, cleared my schedule for the next four hours, all I could manage, and, well, here I am." She finally stops to take a breath, and sighs. "I'm really worried, I've got a horrible feeling that something awful has happened. I just hope I'm wrong."

"Hey, I bet it's something minor. Although.." I pause for a minute, as we start to walk.

"What, what is it?"

"I think, now that I reflect, that you're right. I.. I'm denying it, but I've got the same feeling. I don't like it. Can we-"

"Hurry? Yes. Yes, we can." She says understandingly, and soon enough we're trotting fairly quickly, doing our best not to break into a panic-set gallop. It is not even ten minutes until we're there, I mean, here, at the castle gates. I'm instantly recognized, and Jasmine soon after, as we're never very far apart anymore and that is just the way I like it. Quickly, with no hesitation, we're going up stairs or dashing through hallways, not caring who sees us on the verge of our panic. We arrive to find an empty room, though, and, checking the clock, we realize we're twenty minutes early.

I try to sit, but find myself taking Jasmine's lead, pacing around the room, head down, eyes squinted, mind racing with possibilities. I try my best not to think them, but my heart flutters with terrified wonders of what might have happened. I don't put any of them to vocalizations, barely even process them in a matter of words, but as flashes of images, most of them stained red. Our pacing panic is broken by the opening of the double-doors, but instead of Luna, who we hope for, it is Alexander. He looks tired, similarly worried, but his health catches me by surprise the most. His tired eyes are sunken rather badly, like he's lost a lot of weight. He was never a pudgy stallion, mostly made of muscle, and though I know he would never drop his daily, seemingly hourly regimen, it looks like he's barely walked in weeks. Besides his eyes, his whole face is gaunt, his cheekbones visible, his neck is thin, as are his legs. If I knew anything of physiology, I could detect and name all the bones in his body, because practically all of them are showing. I hear a faint gasp from Jasmine, and I know her mind, set to labeling, is doing just that. She rushes over to him, but his grim attitude is still perfectly fine, and he pushes her away, gently, because he doesn't want her help. She backs off, but she sort of hovers near by, unsure. I know her well; her instincts are screaming to help him. It's in her nature to help people, automatically, and by the moon and the sun, I love it about her.

But such thoughts have no place here, right now. I push them away, and as calmly as able, I walk over to him.

"Sir." I dip my head. Alexander hesitates, like he's thinking really hard. Gods, I haven't seen him in so long. Weeks. His appearances in the training caverns have been rarer and rarer until suddenly he was never there anymore. I wonder if his appearance now is the cause or the effect… Finally he speaks.

"Sir." He dips his head to me, as well. He speaks this single word slowly, as if it pains him. Tears threaten to run as part of me vaguely realizes, _He's dying._ I don't know where the thought comes from, but I suddenly know it to be a truth, a fact unchangeable. But I straighten up and look him in the eyes, and say nothing. The world is getting darker around me, I can feel it, so I put one arm around him, one arm around Jasmine, and hold them tightly.


	87. Chapter 85, Part Two

Chapter 85- Part two- Jasmine and Luna

Maclura holds me to his left, Alexander to his right, squeezing us in close to him. The emaciated stallion, Alexander struggles to stand straight under even the light pressure of Maclura's hold, even on the other end of this hug _I_ can feel it. So I wiggle my way around so I'm holding Alexander too, and he shakily leans in to both of us. I pull away first, though. I feel cold, even after our tight embrace, but I finally feel able to sit still, strangely. I pull Maclura towards the one booth we always sit at, and he hovers near Alexander to support him.. just in case. I sit and wait as they slowly make their way over, Alexander looking… utterly pissed, really. He's always been so immutably strong and independent, and whatever's done this to him has frankly crippled him in comparison to his former physical standards. He hates that he may need, actually _need_, help. And at something so simple, so typically easy as walking. I understand, I understand completely. Physical therapy with veterans during college years has shown me this sort of thing before. I don't even have to be a surgeon to just know that his time is coming, and sooner than anypony could ever like. It adds to the heaviness of my heart. I've never been close to this pony, but Knights and Maclura _are_, and I know his loss could break them. My two favorite stallions in pain… It's a nightmare.

Finally, they sit, Alexander looking down at the table. He gruffly sort of mumbles, "Any idea what's happening?"

"No, but we both have a horrible feeling." Maclura says.

"Like the world's been flipped on its head, even though the god of chaos has been imprisoned?" He replies quietly.

"Yes." I whisper.

"Me too." I notice his shaking, ever so slight, again, but I start to wonder if it's because of his physical state or if it's because he's afraid. I've never seen him like this, so it's a bit difficult to read him, but the more I think about it, the more I'm sure it's because of his worry. His state is obviously not helping, though. I let out an audible whine, unable to contain myself. Maclura leans over, puts his head next to mine. I hold his hoof firmly, doing my best not to squeeze the ever-loving life out of it. Quietly, Alexander puts a shaky hoof on my shoulder, giving a grim, but supportive smile.

And then it's quiet for a while. Soon, though, the waiting becomes maddening, and I keep looking at the clock, waiting for it to be ten. Finally, a minute before, Luna walks in. I pick up on all the wrong things immediately. Firstly, she's been crying, her eyes are red, slightly puffy, like she stopped a while ago, but not long enough so it doesn't show . Her regalia is missing, crown, shoes and all. Her usual makeup is gone, not that she wears much, and it's probably missing because she's been crying. She looks like she's been up since this morning, tired emotionally and exhausted physically. Last of all, the most wrong thing of them all, is that she's alone.

My heart drops right out of my chest, I swear. It stops beating for a solid ten seconds, I promise. I try my damnedest not to jump to conclusions; Knights is probably late, and besides, Luna hasn't explained anything. The worst possible thing has _not happened._ I'm being irrational. _I'm being irrational!_

The world shakes as Luna approaches. She meets all of our eyes, one by one, then drops her gaze, and swallows.

"I have called you here this evening to speak of something very important. It.." She inhales suddenly. "It will be very difficult for me to talk about, and likely more difficult for you to take, but I cannot disrespect you by not telling you." She shakes where she stands, I shake where I sit. "Today, my once-uncle Discord attacked the nation, this you all know. However, he also singled me out, and of course, Knights with me. He.. put Knights through a maze of tests to get to me, and apparently removed the magic that halted him from experiencing part of himself." She stops, and bites her lip.

"Discord tricked Knights into jumping into a perfect void. I thought he was dead and-and in my sorrow, I let the Nightmare overtake me. I do not know how, but Knights escaped the void, and, and I-The Nightmare, we attacked him. But he stood up to me-us- it. And.. and he took the Nightmare from me. With a kiss." She whispers the last sentence. We all perk our ears at this. A kiss? He's _capable_ of that now? "A-anyway, he became the new Nightmare, and shortly battled Celestia, but defeated her, and then, and then…" She starts to sob, breathing heavily. "And then he gave me an ultimatum, the Nightmare did, I could destroy them both and save the world from its evil mind, or I could let both live, and let the world suffer… I.. I at first could not bring myself t-to do it, but I saw the evil in hi- it's eyes. So I took th-the only option. I-I…" Tears finally escape on her face. "I killed them both. Knights is dead. We tried to resurrect him, but it failed. He's dead." With that, she sinks to the floor, sobbing madly. I smile a crooked, unbelieving smile. I start to laugh, wildly.

"That's a _stupid_ joke, Luna, it's not funny at all! In fact, i-it's funny you tried it at all!" I yell between crazy laughs and giggles. Maclura and Alexander and Luna all look at me, but tears fill my vision. I slam a hoof on the table. "It's a dumb joke! He's not dead! Stop lying an-and kidding around, Luna, he's n-not dead!" I scream. Maclura shakes his head and hugs me, and I sob angrily into his shoulder. And then I push him away, awkwardly walk/jump over the table separating me from Luna, standing in front of her, shaking.

"You, you promised you'd take care of him! That you'd not let him die saving you! He was my friend, dammit, and I trust you to keep him safe!" I scream at her, and watch her flinch at each rising pitch. Her ears are flat against the back of her head in anguish, but I don't care. "I let him go because he was happier with you, and-and, and you let him die! No, _worse! You killed him yourself!_" With this, I throw myself onto her, and start pummeling her back as hard as my tiny, angry hooves will hit. I know it's probably not hurting her, but I don't give a damn. She killed my best friend, never mind I used to think I loved him. After a minute of my weak barrage, Luna stands up, effectively throwing me off her. She looks at me, and I can see in her eyes a sea of anger.

"Dost thou think that I do not KNOW this?! I was there, thou should know! I know what it is that I have done! I shall never, ever forgive myself for this heinous act!" She speaks loudly, somehow not yelling but projecting her voice. "I will carry this guilt with me for _eons_ after thou hast past away and met him in thine own afterlife! I may not ever die, and thus may _never_ see him again! I shall forever hate myself for having destroying the most innocent, precious things this world has ever had, and thou hast _no_ concept of the pain I shall have to endure for the rest of my existence on this damnable planet, serving those who know not what I do for their sake, what I sacrifice daily so that they may be happy and safe! Thou hast no idea what I have done! Thou shalt never understand!" Her eyes glow white, her mouth stretched in anger, mane wildly pulsing and writhing in the air. My eyes are wide in shock, and I scoot away from her, low to the floor. Looking at me, her face relaxes and she closes her eyes. A moment later she is relaxed again. "I am sorry. I can never be forgiven for this, but know that I am sorry, for everything. Truly, I have done wrong in doing right. I will suffer for many thousands of years for this.." Her eyes droop down, like all her passion is gone, like she's dead inside. And I realize she must be in more pain than I. She loved him, probably as much as I love Maclura, and she killed him for the greater good of the nation, if not the planet. Shakily, I get up, and throw myself on her, but in a different way, a comforting way. I hug her neck tightly, my tiny earth pony body practically hanging off her.

"No, I'm sorry." I sniffle. "I'm making this worse; you just did the hardest, most awful thing in your life and I'm yelling at you for doing the best you could in a no-win situation…" I manage to say with clarity. Luna doesn't respond, save for the slight intensifying sound of sobbing. She sinks back down to the floor, and for a long while my world consists of crying in a heap on the floor with her.

The agony is broken, somewhat, but a tap, from weak Alexander. His magic holds a box of tissues, and similarly hands us each a couple of the fluffy squares. I take mine, but Luna sort of stares, like she doesn't see them. Alexander takes the liberty to blot her cheeks for her, to which she reacts with a slight pull-back of her head, but otherwise allows.

"Today, I have lost a brother, Luna. I expected him to lose me before the reverse, but here we are. I have never been fair to you, not when it counted, when Knights was here. I.. I don't have the strength to be mad at you now, because it seems like he knew exactly what he was doing. It sounds like he wanted this outcome, to some degree." Alexander, shaking greatly, lowers himself to the floor as well. His voice is pained and raspy, fighting back tears. "I forgive you for what you had to do, Luna, and I am sorry for when I have wronged you. M-may I…" He holds out his hooves like he's looking for a hug, his legs too weak to hold still in the air. Luna nods, but using her magic, drags him over holding him tightly, but gently.

"I forgive you for your slights, Alexander, but I cannot accept your forgiveness in turn. I am guilty of the worst crime.." I shake my head, bury my head in her neck with a renewed hug.

"I cannot change your mind, Luna. But I forgive you anyway." He leans in, like a tired puppy. Before I even notice, Maclura is here too, and he has nothing to say that has not already been said. The four of us, no longer crying alone, stay like this for a while. What are we supposed to do now? How do you move on when part of your world disappears so suddenly? I don't have an answer to these questions…

I hold them all, tightly. I can barely stand to think of letting them go, now. Like the world might possibly be okay if we stay like this forever. But that is a ridiculous sentiment. There are things each of us must do, and none of them involve hugging for the rest of our lives. Some of which are shorter than others..

I inhale to sigh again, but a strange scent catches my attention. I drag my head up to look for the source of the unnamable smell, and I find it: a huge clustering cloud of black particles. I flinch, and the others' attention is brought to the form as well. I instantly assume the worst, that the Nightmare survived and is once more attacking, and leap to my hooves, flaring my wings. I stand in front of my friends; if the Nightmare wishes to destroy these precious ponies as well, I shall have no mercy for it! I will not lose any more friends this day!

"Look!" Alexander cries, his tired eyes seeing something. I take a closer look. The shapeless mass of cloudy stuff is quickly taking a shape. A familiar shape…

Soon, I see what Alexander saw, I see his face, his eyes, those sweeping wings' distinct shape. And before long, he's just there. Standing in front of me, blinking his wide green eyes, which soon settle on my own.

My Knights. My love.

He's alive!


	88. Chapter 86

Chapter 86- Knights

I feel my heart shatter, the crystal one, and know that my crude and cruel plan has succeeded. It is both a relief and the onset of pain. My body begins to fail, to degrade and stop functioning. I feel the Nightmare leave, in the sense that it's leaving the world. A.k.a. It's dying. But then again, so am I.

I'm not scared. I mean, I am in awful pain, horrible, horrible pain, but I am not scared of what awaits me after this life. If I don't just reincarnate, I'll watch Luna from the Eternal Herd, or if I am judged poorly, from whatever plane of hell I belong to. But I will watch her with love, always love. As my body finally dies, I lose most of my awareness, but in a sudden wave of.. I'm not sure what, I feel clingy, like I need to stay put for a bit. It's, it's hard to tell what's going on. I don't _feel_ anything in a physical sense, but I still have a sense of something. I can't see the world around me, but I sort of know it's there? I feel very.. tired. Like I could fall asleep, but I know that's not really a thing spirits do. Or is it? I'm not sure, and I'm really confused.

I remember, I was pure energy once. Celestia saved me from drowning, gave me my wings. This is like that, but that was more… lucid. _This_ is like dreaming, or the delirium that follows when you're waking up. Hard to really tell what's going on, except for what you instinctively know.

It's like I'm floating in water, or a similar fluid, and I don't really have much of a form, I sort of just _am_. But I am not amorphous, yet I can't quite recall what shape I take either. I've never existed like this before, that I can remember, and so it's confusing.

Then I get a sense of something real, something tangible from the living world. I think it's somepony's magic, because the way it completely encompasses me is to perfect to _not_ be magic. Although I have no sense of vision, I can only describe the strange ethereal touch as a brilliant golden yellow color, which makes me think of Celestia. That's right, she's held my soul before. A long, long time ago, she performed a spell to shoot me into the future, I think. Is she doing that now? I don't know why she would. I reincarnate automatically. Or I would, if she didn't interfere. Oh, but wait, I might not this time, because I kind of self-destructed? I can't remember why I thought I wouldn't, but it feels like that's a thing. Like that could happen. But I can't tell.

I sort of relax in her firm, iron like, and yet feathery light hold. There's not much of me to relax, after all, and I'm not made of muscles _to_ relax.. But I tighten in on myself when suddenly the fluid of the world around me starts to flood in towards me. If I had a hoof to hold out, it's as if when I did so, the fluid would sort of collect, or hook onto me somehow. It occurs to me that this is the magic of our world that I'm feeling. That feels right, like that's definitely what it is. And it's like Celestia's magic is pushing it towards me, almost feeding it into me, which is kind of gross on some level. I may be as vulnerable as an infant, but I am not one, and the idea of being treated like one is more than a little upsetting and disturbing. If I could squirm, I would. I start to feel something akin to sickness, like I'm bloated and full. It's an uncomfortable feeling, and one I can't describe. And then she moves me, and I come into contact with something that feels heavy and hard, like lead, but also inviting and familiar. Part of me instinctively reaches for it, but most of me tries to pull back. But it doesn't matter what I do, because suddenly, with no sign of warning, I'm torn away from the heavy thing, and the world altogether.

And just like I'm plucked from the world, so too do I now have an affirmative shape. I have eyes and ears and hooves and everything. I still have that light, gravity-less, floaty feeling, but I feel like I have control of myself. Like I could just stop sticking to the ground, or I could suddenly weigh a thousand pounds. I'm not sure I'd like either option, but it's neat. I look around me, and I find I am in a place. I stand on very neatly placed cobblestone, which seems to be a path extending out in front of me. I warily look behind me, but it's like the world drops off. Like it's just a plane, that comes to a fading end. Beyond the world, there's… well. There's nothing. But it looks an awful lot like the color white. And also strangely not. I certainly don't have a word for it, or a way to describe it. I've never seen anything like it, and I doubt anypony else has either. It scares me, though, so I back up, even though I'm already a fair distance away.

"Ahem." The sudden sound startles me, as it was completely quiet just a moment ago. I, jumping, turn around, to find a large, or rather a tall, stallion. He smiles at me, and I find that I trust him. "Hello, Dark Knights."

"Hello." I feel so strange. Like I have to ask him a lot of things at once, which I do want to do, but I already know he'll answer everything.

"Yes, I will." He gives a little chuckle. "Thoughts aren't so private here, unless you want them to be. Asking a question is the same as wondering about. If you stay here, you will become rather adept at picking up on others' thoughts. Now, this place is the entrance to the Eternal Herd. If you continue down this path, you will find yourself there, with no way back, but you'd not want to leave anyway. It is bliss there, a true reward to a good, well-lived life. But before you go, I must present you your other option. Normally, you'd not be here; you would go, immediately, to your next life. Celestia, the poor child, she thought to force an ascension, so as to bring you back from the dead. Luckily, she did not interfere with your soul directly, or you may have corrupted, and been taken elsewhere. Instead, what happened was you were brought here, following the normal rules for the death of a mortal. I thought to meet you here, to explain, because now you can choose. You can go back to Luna, as you were always meant to do, or you can take your reward early."

"I want Luna. She's the only option, ever." I say automatically, but not in a rush. I mean every word.

"I thought as much. Then, walk with me." He walks forward and past me, then out into the white-ish-ness. Although scared, I follow him. "Do you know who I am?" He asks as we trot on nothing, forward into nothing.

"I.. do not." My ears fall, like I've let him down.

"Think. We've spoken before, and just recently, too." I take a moment to actually look at him. Like the… white-ish-ness, he seems to have color, but ones I've never experienced or can describe. His eyes, particularly, which seem to be all his colors at once, rather than a single, if indescribable, color. So I ignore his colors, and look more to what he's shaped like. He looks, really, like a mega version of an alicorn. Two horns, one in front of the other and smaller than it's partner, large, long legs and a skinny, though masculine, body, and four wings. Although I am under the impression he has a mane and tail, I can't quite see it. If I look at where it should be, it's like I'm actually seeing through to places and times that definitely aren't here and now. He's certainly not a mortal.. I think to his voice and his genuine and friendly smile, the passionate caring in his eyes..

"Are you.. are you Time?" I cock my head like a confused puppy, which is pretty much what I feel like.

"Indeed, I am. Not many can guess, though I suppose our previous introduction helped. I am Time, ward of my namesake and observer of the universe. And I am your friend."

"You are? I mean, we are?"

"I would like to be friends. I.. I am very fond of you, Knights. There are many ponies that we have made, my sister and I, but most of them are partially corrupted by feelings of anger, at least, and other things like jealousy, greed, or similar. Nevertheless, these same ponies tend to recover from these feelings and are still overall very good. It is a rare few, less than a single thousandth of one percent of all ponies, who succumb to negative feelings rather than their positive ones, that are excluded from the Eternal Herd when they die. They usually reincarnate to relearn the lesson of life.. But I am losing my point. Ahem, you, Knights, are of the opposite side of the spectrum, and are even rarer than those few. You seem to not be affected by your negative emotions at all, at least not visibly so."

"What do you mean, visibly so?"

"Take a look at yourself, what do you see?" He stops moving, motioning for me to really take a good view of myself. I inspect my hooves, my legs, my back, my wings. I seem to glow, or shimmer, somewhat, but I look like I always did. Even my scars are present, which I vaguely find strange.

"I see me. I'm… perfectly the same. Is that strange?"

"No, no. Your form is fine, perfectly how you look in your own mind's eye. I shall explain." He continues walking, and I walk beside him, somehow matching his huge stride with my own normal one. "While every pony soul, and every other creature for that matter, has something of a shine, or a shimmer, you… you let off a pristine glow. It's not a competition, that sort of thing has no place beyond the mortal plane, but you have a most remarkable, innocent glow. It's comforting to know such innocence can first of all be made, but secondly persist to the end of not one, but two life times!" He shakes his head. "My sister and I used to craft the souls of ponies, but we never really _created_ them. We may have had our hooves in their formation, but we never really… were responsible for their origin. It's more like the soul makes itself, and we can influence it with our hopes and dreams for it, but it mostly makes itself. With you, we called, asked for a specific form or personality, but we did not make _you_. _You_ came to fulfill our request, like our very _idea_ is what made your possibility no longer just that, but a reality, and you just _became_. There is no way to research how this works, but believe me, we have been trying since we were born and the universe was made to figure it out! Perhaps one day the Higher Power will explain it, but we have not seen her since we were young, and that, oh, that was eternity ago."

"So, what you're saying is.. I'm pretty innocent, and I made myself that way?"

"In essence, yes. You are an oddity, but a heartening and pleasant one. I am fond of you, because you, at least in part, embody many of my hopes for ponykind. You are capable of great, wonderful things, you ponies, and the way you've shaped your world without destroying it's own innocent nature is proof of that. The fact that you, though having experienced difficult and tragic things in both your lives, and yet choose to focus on the good things is yet another proof. And you do such a wonderful thing to all those you meet, Knights. Luna, especially, benefits from you. And from her, many other ponies are benefited and blessed. The two of you together make the world a better place, and now you will continue to do so. Do you see why I am fond of you?"

"I didn't realize I was this important, or, well, anything. I… I've never felt this.. needed. No, no, I have. Luna…" Speaking her name makes her feel present, and she feels sad to me. I don't like it. Time nods, responding to this feeling I have.

"She weeps for you, as we speak. I am, elsewhere, making your new body. Because you have achieved and acknowledged your greatest truth, you have technically or should have technically already ascended. So, instead of giving you yet another mortal body, which would then go through the ascension process, I am preparing, from Celestia's own workings, your alicorn form. You are alright with being a pegasus alicorn, yes? That is the status you would have taken anyway."

"I think I am. I've got more magic now, though, right?" I try to remember Luna's teaching on different kinds of alicorns. It's hazy right now.

"Pegasi alicorns do have magic similar to a unicorn's _and_ an earth pony's, but their strongest attribute is their, comparative, pegasi magic. So, yes." Time smiles, this time sadly. The world around us has gotten darker, like it's thinner. It's like 'black' but again, different than any color I've ever seen. It is clearly distinguishable where I end and my surroundings begin.

"Is it time for me to go?"

"Indeed."

"I'll see you again?"

"Not for a long, and I mean _a very long_, time." He sighs.

"But, we will meet again."

"Yes."

"Then parting is not _such_ a sad thing, my friend." This time, I smile a wide, happy smile. I feel myself leaking out of this world, this plane. It's a very strange thing, to be pulled _through _one reality and into another..

"I will see you later, Dark Knights." Time says, bowing deeply to me. "May your eternity with Lunisa be peaceful and full of happy nights."

"Goodbye, Time." I return his bow, even though I feel like a ghost. "I think it'd be okay if you visit, from time to time." I wink, as I disappear and reappear somewhere else. He smiles and shakes his head, before shouting one last thing:

"By the way, tell Alexander not to worry! He is as you are, and he'll be back again!" I almost miss the last bit as my world shifts..


	89. Chapter 87, The End

Chapter 87- Knights

I feel myself crash into, uh, myself. Like two halves merging into one, meeting with a bang. While not dizzy, I find myself feeling something similar, like a hazy confusion. Like waking up, yet again. I blink, several times, and the world is crystal clear and sharper than I've ever seen it to be. And my crystal clear vision focuses, immediately, on the most important thing in the world.

Her mouth is agape, her eyes shocked and red, tears still damp on her face. She's standing in front of our small, but tight, friend group protectively. But her wings slowly fall from their protective shielding, to a looser position. I find that I nearly meet her eye level, but I guess I shouldn't be so shocked. I'm an alicorn now, so I should get some height. I mean, it makes sense. Behind Luna, Jasmine and Maclura look smaller than ever, and thought I know I saw him a moment ago, I can't seem to see Alexander.

I take a single step forward, and so does Luna. And seeing her move in what seems like ultimate definition and clarity, and seeing the emotion with which she moves, it's too intense to just walk. I just want to be there, next to her, touching her, my hoof making contact with hers, and to never let go, and I'm there. It sounds cheesy, but it's like nothing moves faster than love.

I'm there, she's here, we're hooves over each other's shoulder's, standing awkwardly but happily together. Cheek to cheek, arms paralleling each other, wings wrapping as best as wings do, we fit perfectly together, even if I'm still smaller. Oh, but to hell with being smaller by an inch, I don't care what _size_ I am, as long as I'm here with her. She starts to cry, and I move to hold her face, but we fall over, legs all kinds of tangled together. I laugh, and she laughs, and I wipe away the tears, and she kisses me, planting her face firmly onto mine. And I remember, we've done this a thousand times before, because of one immutable fact:

"I love you." And, perfectly, just like that, we say it at the same time. I hug her, still lying on the floor, but so happy to have her. To be here for her.

"I, I thought you were gone for good!" She says, trying to get up.

"Hey, I told you I'd fight heaven and hell to stay with you and it turns out I didn't even have to fight 'em! The whole world wants us to be together, it seems." I giggle, because I know I sound like a sappy idiot.

"You fool." She shakes her head, but she's smiling. "Whatever happened?"

"Well, I'm not kidding when I say the whole world wants us to be together. You know I was specially made for you? Mmhmm." I say with a great big happy nod. "I'm here because I was always meant to be exactly what you want and need, and because that's what I want to be. And to forever be exactly that, I don't follow the basic rules of mortality. When my mortal body dies, I was always meant to follow you back to the mortal world, and according to Time, I was supposed to ascend anyway, eventually. And you know what made me ascend? You know what my greatest truth is?" I look her in the eyes, eager and gleeful. She's obviously shocked at hearing Time's name, but she doesn't seem to care about that so much as she does other things.

"I think I do." Her smile widens, new tears forming, but I know they're happy ones.

"Then we're on the same page, forever." I bump my nose to hers and giggle again. Our little moment is ended when somepony clears their throat in an obviously playful way. I look, and Maclura, whom I now dwarf entirely, is tapping his hoof like we're on a schedule.

"And what are we, chopped carrots? Don't we get a sappy reunion too?" He says, his smile easily as big as Luna's or mine. I barrel into him, rolling on the floor, knocking down a table, but I don't care. I've never felt so happy to know I get to, well, I get to keep my friends. For the first time in my life, it's assured to me that I will not lose my friends earlier than they're meant to be lost, nor will they lose me. Maclura and I almost start a play fight, like silly young colts, but Jasmine joins in our rolling heap with happy tears the size of bit coins.

"You stupid stallion! You scared us all to death!" She says through her tears.

"You'll never get rid me, you know that!" I say back. I squeeze them tightly, almost too tightly. After a minute, Luna pokes me, with a grim face. Already our happy times are over? How, why? She looks towards the door, and I follow her gaze. Alexander, a downtrodden, sick-looking Alexander, is trying to sneak out without me seeing him. I get up, slowly, trying to meet his gaze. He won't look me in the eye, though. His hoof is shaking, trying to reach the doorknob. He retracts it, though, looking at the floor. I open the door for him. We need to talk.

He walks out into the hallway as fast as he is able, his tail tucked and ears down. I drape my elongated wing over him, slightly behind. He doesn't want to be seen like this, and I understand. I look back at Luna, and she's waving me after him. _We _have all the time in the world now. My time with him is now limited..

"Alexander.." I begin, but unsure how to follow up.

"Shush. I'm.. I'm not fine, but I don't want your pity." Of course.

"I understand." I sit up straight, towering over him. He doesn't shrink any further, though, but instead straightens up a little too.

"You, ah, remember when you said I was like you? Reborn by magic?" His eyes look to the floor, still.

"Yes. You got very angry at me for suggesting it."

"Yes, I, I got that angry because I believed you. Because if it was true that Celestia has been keeping me around these thousand years, why is she so distant from me now? It explained so many things; yet I didn't want to think about it, because… it hurt. I didn't understand. You still think I'm like you?" For the first time, he looks up at me, and meets my eyes.

"More than ever. Time said, very specifically, we were meant to be with our respective princesses as long as they should live. Like me, you'll reincarnate. And, eventually ascend." He 'hmph's at me in response.

"Th-then I don't have anything to worry about."

"Nothing at all." I say, tears coming to my eyes.

"I… I'll be seeing you, then, my…" He manages a smile. "My brother."

"Brother." I nod, and against his will, pull him in for a hug. I assume he won't tell me when he's, ah, due, but I know it's soon, and this is the last time I'll see him for at least a decade and a half, when he has a new body and a new life. He hugs back, a little, and then I let him go. He walks down the hallway, out of the castle, and out of our lives for a while. I wipe my tears away before I step back inside. They're standing there, confused and worried.

"He'll be fine." I say. It's not a lie, it's completely truth, but it sounds hollow, and a lot like I'm fibbing. Whether she calls it or not, Luna nods and smiles and trots over, followed closely by Maclura and Jasmine. We all hug, again.

"May we celebrate?" Luna says, pulling away.

"How?" Jasmine asks.

"A party, with many cakes and numerous streamers and friends, and such and so forth." She says back, raising one hoof like making a declaration.

"I think we can manage that, but now? We're a little underprepared." Maclura raises an eyebrow.

"Celestia is bringing guests, and a cake, with her right now." Luna says smugly. She points to the door, and indeed, Celestia walks in with six mares, the Elements of Harmony, a smallish dragon, and several castle chefs pushing a large cake in behind her. Celestia looks at me curiously, incredulously, but makes explanation to the mares, or perhaps an introduction. I laugh at the strange coincidence of her arriving in time to see me, although not quite in time enough to see me appear. As her group and mine mingle around the cake, she walks over.

"How are you here?" She asks, wondrously.

"Love." I say with all the confidence in the world. I'll explain it all in detail later.

"Of course." She smiles. "I thought to cheer Luna with our heroines from Ponyville visiting her, but here you all are, already cheerful and indeed, prepared to celebrate. I've never seen Luna so happy." It's true, she's radiating joy. Not even her preparation for the winter release or the spring equinox made her this exuberant. I'm glad I have such a positive effect on her. "Although, it seems as though Alexander is missing. He was here, wasn't he?" Of course she would know. Of course she would ask.

"He was, but he's gone home now. And, ah, you won't be seeing him for a while." I rub my hoof on my shoulder, worried about her reaction.

"Oh?" She looks at me with a hint of worry, and curiosity.

"It's a long story, but basically, he'll be back for you. You don't have to worry about spell casting him into the future; he'll come back on his own." I assure her. For a second she looks very upset, but then, taking in the meaning of the words, she is very relaxed.

"I see. I've been unnecessarily keeping him on the mortal plane, haven't I?" She guessed it so quickly.

"You didn't know." I pat her hoof. She sighs.

"I didn't treat him well enough this last life… At least I can look forward to his return. And a bright and happy future with Luna and you. It feels nice to have a family again.. You've brought us close together again." She elbows me, most un-princessly.

"Glad to be of assistance." I say, as Luna trots over with three large, bouncy and fluffy pieces of cake, suspended in her dark blue magic. She sits down between Celestia and I, hands each of us a piece, and takes a happy bite of her own. She leans on me, and I lean back, enjoying the cake.

"Knights?"

"Yes, my dear?"

"Say it again?"

"Say what?" I ask, in all seriousness. Her big eyes search mine, ears eager.

"Say why you're here. Why you came back. I'd.. I'd like to hear it again. To make sure this is real."

"My dearest, most beloved Luna, this is very real. Dearest moon, I'm here because of all the things in the world I could be, I want and will forever want to be what you ask and need of me. I belong here, with you, protecting you and keeping you happy. I am here because I choose to be here, because above all else, I love you and want to be with you for as long as you will let me." I never let my eyes leave hers, but I vaguely notice my silvery mane melding with hers, like I am the cosmos in her painted night sky. "I am here because I love you."

"Knights.. I have not said it in so long, it feels almost foreign to say it now… But I love you too. I love you more than I can even understand. I will always want you with me, and I will always want to be with you. Like you, I wish to forever be by you, to protect you in my own way, and to ensure your happiness. I am here because I choose you as well. And I love you. Oh, by the stars, I love you." With that we trade a small peck, and lean into each other. With that, I really, truly know I am where I need to be.

_I am at her side, now, and forever. _


	90. Author's Final Note

The story has drawn to a close, and here we are at the finish line, out of breath and not knowing what to do. Having led you all here, I really should say some parting words. Except, there's this problem.

The story has ended, but I'm not done yet!

From the beginning of this story, my friend and I have dreamt of another one, the sequel. We've started writing, and progress is slow since I, ah, lost my laptop. It'll be replaced soon, but until then we're separated still by vast time differences and scheduling of days. In September I'll return to school, too, so we'll have a shortage of time then, too. Nevertheless, we're making a lot of headway on it, and once we reach chapter ten, I'll be releasing it to you guys.

I want to take a moment and thank you all again for sticking with my dark-coated goofball and I through this. I've received so much support from you guys, feedback, questions, chat, the whole biz. It's been great, and I can't thank you enough. It's why I was able to keep going, to finish it, after literally a year of inactivity. I was ready to give up, but I remembered that I promised you all I'd not abandon this story, so I didn't. And now it's done, and I want to give you more. To that end, we have two things for you. First, the sequel.

Stronger Together is set at the end of season four, and will very deliberately break from canon. No longer can we maintain canonicity, and retain the original, and strongest, storyline we had planned. It's about two ponies who slowly discover a destiny they never had in mind, and many, many answers to lost Equestrian History, as well as a tragic family reunion for the Regal Sisters and their mad uncle Discord. This is a vague description, I know, but I don't want to spoil the whole thing for you! Like I said, when chapter ten is done, we'll release the whole batch. Currently we're on chapter six, and ready to keep going.

Secondly, I'm planning on writing several short stories that side the canon of AHS. I have several ideas, some being: a wedding, an ascension, a kiss, and a single night. They may not be written for a while, but know I'm planning them anyway. They'll be posted as a separate story, under a title similar to 'At Her Side; What Next' or something.

Finally, I've received several questions pertaining to the Authors and what they are and why I wrote them in. Well, it was an author insert, in that I just wanted to put myself in my own story, but it also has a bigger headcanon/idea that it plays into. When we read fanfiction, we accept it as another universe that the same characters act in but in some small or vastly different way. In a way, this is the same as theories about the universe, known as the multiverse. Wherein there is a universe for every potential possibility that could have been reality. In another universe, I didn't write AHS. In another, I'm a boy. In another, mlp doesn't even exist, so on and so forth to encompass all the possibilities of reality. It's really cool. So, in the ponyverse, the guiding forces of this multiple and infinitely branching set of realities are the Authors; us, the authors! Much like Andrew Hussie will interact with his own characters in his webcomic, so too will we sometimes make ourselves a part of our stories, and then we are not just the writers, we are Authors, and we become a character but remain ourselves, and yet are still intrinsically wrapped in our own creation, our own distinct universe made by our own hands but taken from something bigger. I don't know if this makes sense to you, but it does to me. At the simplest explanation, we're like Time Lords, but instead of hopping around a universe, we grow it and explore it. That's what it is to be an Author.

So, I was ChaosFlight, my co-author for Stronger Together was Freedom Stand. We're Authors, and we're super excited to write this world for you!

See you soon, and many joys until then,

C.M. Spinks~


End file.
